pokemon, beyond the frontier line
by Anzhu
Summary: Luego de quedar en 3 lugar en la liga kalos, ash decide viajar a otra región, donde iniciara una nueva aventura acompañados de sus viejos amigos, donde aprenderá que las batalla pokémon no son lo único que importan en la vida, y recordara un viejo sentimiento que deseaba olvidar. batallas y amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, FANFIC CREADO SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO POR FANS PARA FANS

DERECHOS RESERVADO DE NINTENDO

No sé qué más poner, pero creo que se entiende mi punto

Un par de cosas

Primero en este trabajo ash tiene 16 años, partió de pueblo paleta a los 10, y ha pasado 6 años viajado a lo lardo de todas la regiones que ha salido en el anime, básicamente, aquí si ha pasado el tiempo no como en el anime, donde tiene sus eternos 10 años

Me cuesta mucho escribir, por eso agradecería profundamente cualquier comentario que me ayude a mejorar

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Partida**

Y el ganador de la batalla es kleitus

Un joven de cabello negro con gorra camino al centro del campo, en el suelo, una pequeña rata amarilla con una cola en forma de relámpago yacían tendido sobre su costado, unos segundos después un mega-charizard callo frente a el

El joven levanto con ternura a su pikachu, el pequeño, abriendo un poco los ojos, miro con tristeza a su entrenador

Lo ha hecho excelente mi viejo amigo, estoy orgulloso de ti

Otro joven corría al centro del estadio desde el otro extremo, acercándose al charizard que había recuperado su forma original, lo reviso, su expresión cambio de preocupación a alivio al ver que su compañero estaba bien

Gracias mi amigo – le dijo al pokémon- ahora descansa- sacando una pokebola blanca, apunto al charizard, una haz de luz roja salió del centro golpeando al pokémon, en un segundo, se cubrió de una aura roja y desapareció

Ahora ambos entrenadores se miraron, ash, sonrió con satisfacción y tendió su mano al contrincante

Eres formidable, disfrute mucho esta batalla – dijo sonriendo

Tú eres mejor, yo gane prácticamente por un tecnicismo, es un pokemon grandioso tu pikachu – le respondió el entrendor

Ash sonrió a su oponente, en su corazón había una mescla de sentimientos, tristeza por haber perdido la liga kalos, satisfacción por haber llegado tan lejos, y felicidad por haber luchado contra kleitus

Entonces gana – le dijo mientras se soltaban las manos

Lo hare

En la pantalla se observaban los resultados, kleitus avanzaba a la final, mostrando que el combate seria en media hora, ash quedaba en 3 lugar, sonríenos Ash giro hacia las gradas

La gente estaba eufórica, como si hubieran visto la final de la liga misma, ash había dado un batalla digna de un campeón, usando a sus pokémon sabiamente había mantenido la batalla hasta sus límites, más aun, cuando había luchado contra 2 megas, la gente no paraba de ovacionar a los 2 entrenadores, y muchos consideraban injusto la decisión del árbitro, para ellos, Ash se había ganado el derecho de seguir, pero la reglas son clara, el ultimo pokémon de pie al final de la batalla era el ganador, sonriendo y con pikachu en sus brazos se dirigió a la salida, en medio de los ovaciones de todo el estadio

Serena observo la batalla con el corazón en la mano, sufriendo cada vez que veía a los pokémon de Ash caer, gritando de júbilo cuando Ash derrotaba al pokémon de su rival, pero todo había terminado, en más de una forma, mientras corría al centro pokémon del estadio, muchos pensamiento recorrían su mente, ahora que ash había sido descalificado, su tiempo en kalos había terminado, ash se iría a otra región, eso significa una despedida, lentamente disminuyo su marcha hasta detenerse, ella sabía eso desde que el gano su última medalla, pero no había querido pensar en ello, pero ahora no lo podía evitar, sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, en ese momento la enfermera Joey paso a su lado, secándose las lágrimas la siguió, en ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, ash la necesitaba, y estaría a su lado hasta el final, suspirando abrió la puerta doble donde se encontraba los entrenadores curando a sus pokémon

Ash estaba frente a mostrador 3, había 7 cubículos frente a cada uno de ellos estaba una larga fila de entrenadores, que estaba esperando su turno para recoger a los pokémons que habían dejado antes de ver la batalla de ash, serena entro cuando a ash le entregaban su bandeja con sus pokebolas, 5 pokebolas y un pikachu lo esperaban

Guardando sus pertenecías, camino hacia la salida donde serena, clemont y su hermana lo esperaban

Animo ash, será para la próxima – trataba de animarlo su amigo rubio

Si – dijo sonriendo- ¿vemos la final?

Claro – dijeron al unísono

Mientras caminaba, serena se acercó a ash, clemont, al verlos, tomo a su hermana, y camino un poco más rápido

Ash estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, repasaba la batalla que acababa de hacer, pikachu como siempre, sentado en su hombro, no fue hasta que serena le hablo que reacciono

Ash, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la chica rubia muy preocupada

Si estoy bien, solo pensaba lo que hare ahora

Por un momento serena se asustó, pues al fin y al cabo ella sabía la respuesta, pero ya había decidido que daría lo mejor de sí, y apoyaría a ash en su decisión

La final se llevó sin ningún incidente, el ganador de la liga kalos fue coronado, y la noche se llenó de alegría, los chicos tomaron el transporte que los llevo a ciudad Luminalia, donde las personas y sus pokémons disfrutaba de la fiesta por el campeón, las tiendas rebosaba de gente, y la torre prisma brillaba en todo su esplendor, desde la 2 planta de una cafetería, ash y los demás trataban de cenar, ya que ash se había vuelto el centro de atención, la gente no paraba de felicitarlo por su batalla, pero lo mejor fue cuando el nuevo campeón llego donde él y lo felicito, animando a seguir.

Me imprresionastes mucho chico – dijo con u fuerte acento ruso - realmente esperro volver a vernos y lucharr

Igualmente- respondió ash

No fue hasta las 3 de la mañana que decidieron ir a dormir, aun cuando la ciudad seguía despierta festejando

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Serena fue la primera en despertar, debido a la liga de kalo, el centro pokémon estaba atestado de gente, junto a ella estaba Bonnie quien dormía apaciblemente con Dedenne apoyado en su mejilla, y a su izquierda estaba ash, con pikachu en su pecho, una gran tristeza la embargo, pero sabía que el día al fin había llegado, ash partiría a otra región, y se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada que perder, era ahora o nunca, debía confesar lo que sentía por él, lo que durante años había guardado en su corazón

A pesar de haber terminado la liga, las fiestas continuarían por 2 días más, por lo que el grupo decidió disfrutar al máximo el último día de ash en la región, pasaron casi todo el día visitando las tiendas donde ash compro varios recuerdos para sus amigos en pueblo paleta, serena paso detrás de él buscando el momento adecuado, bonnie, al verla tan indecisa le pidió a su hermano que entretuviera a ash y tomando a serena de la mano la llevo a parte

¡PERO QUE ESPERAS PARA CONFESARTE! -le soltó de lleno con Dedenne mirándola acusadoramente desde su cabeza

P-p-pero que d-dices bonnie – dijo tratando de que no se notara el rubor que empezaba a cubrir su rostro

Ya deja de fingir, todos menos el tonto de ash sabemos lo que siente por él, y él se va hoy, si no haces nada lo vas a lamentar siempre

Serena nunca había visto a bonnie así, a pesar de ser una niña, en algunas ocasiones podía ser muy intimidante, principalmente con su pokémon en la cabeza lanzando chispas de sus mejillas

Deja de perder el tiempo, mira mi hermano y yo debemos irnos temprano porque debemos empezar a arreglar las cosas en la torra, él es líder de gimnasio, y pronto deberá retomar su lugar esperando a los nuevos entrenadores, por lo que te daremos una hora más a solas con él, aprovecha y no hagas nada tonto

Si – le dijo tímidamente, en su mente solo resonaban las palabras de bonnie CONFIESATELE

Cuando regresaron bonnie se acuerdo a ash, y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió de el

Clemont también se despidió de su amigo, y mientras ambos se dirigían a la calle principal ash no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por la despedía, pero como clemont le dijo, era algo temporal y el volvería a verlos pronto

Y tú que harás serena – pregunto a la chica que permanecía detrás de el

¡YO!- respondió ella casi gritando, lo que hizo que varias personas volvieran la cabeza hacia ellos- b-b-bueno n-n-no se – se sonrojo- t-t-tienes ti-t-tiempo verdad, vamosaveralgunastiendasantesdequetevallas – soltó a la carrera, al darse cuenta de ello se sonroja profundamente

Ash se le quedo viendo pues no entendió que dijo

Porque no me acompañas antes que parta mi vuelo – solo el joven de cabello azabache

Su rostro se ilumino –claro

Y así el dúo dio un par de vueltas más por las tiendas

Durante las 2 horas restantes serena hizo un gran esfuerzo por buscar el momento adecuado, sin embargo no encontró la oportunidad, o mejor dicho, el valor de confesársele, cada vez que abría la boca, se paralizaba, su respiración se agitaba y trataba de calmarse

El día acababa y ash se dirijo al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo a kanto

Serena estaba trate, con el corazón roto pues no encontró el momento adecuado para confesársele

Cuando reacciono ash se estaba despidiendo de ella

Adiós serena, gracias por todo – le dijo el joven y con una gran sonrisa –fue muy divertido

Pika pika –respondió pikachu

Espera ash – dijo pero él ya se había dado la vuelta – yo…

La joven vio cómo su amado subía al avión y con lágrimas en los ojos lo vio partir

[~~]

La joven rubia lloraba en un banco del parque, a su lado fennekin trataba de consolarla, la joven había desperdiciado su oportunidad y no sabía que hacer ahora, de repente alza la vista la sentir a alguien parado a su lado

Profesor ciprés

Hola serena, que sucede – le respondió el, llevaba su típica bata de laboratorio, y varios papeles en sus brazos – ¿te importa si me siento?

Nada profesor yo solo – tratando de contener sus lágrimas – por supuesto

No pudiste confesártele, verdad – le dijo con un tono de tristeza.

Ella abrió los ojos ante la repuesta del profesor

Todos o sabíamos, bueno –se rasco la barbilla- todos menos ash

Ya no importa profesor – dijo mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas

Mmm… - busco en su bata de laboratorio - ¿y si te pido un favor?

Secándose las lágrimas- si profesor, ¿qué necesita?

El profesor saco de su bata lo que estaba buscando, era una caja pequeña, dorada que le entrego

¿Profesor que ese esto? – pregunto con curiosidad mientras giraba la caja en sus manos

no lo sé, y ese es el favor que te pido, mi colega el profesor Samuel conoce a alguien que quizás pueda decírnoslo, debo llevársela a él, pero por alguna extraña razón la máquina de teletransportación de los centros pokémons la rechaza, además es demasiado valioso para dárselo a cualquiera lo que me obliga a ir a entregarlo personalmente, sin embargo estoy muy ocupado con mi investigación sobre la mega-shinka, por lo que no puedo ir a dárselo, por eso quisiera que tú la entregaras por mi

No hay problema, "quizás así pueda superar esto" – pensi la chica - ¿y donde está el profesor Samuel?

Él sonrió- digamos que es un regalo de mi parte para mi alumna – le entrega un boleto de avión - lo encontraras en kanto, en pueblo paleta, y date prisa, el avión sale mañana a primera hora, por cierto - dijo mientras se levanta y caminaba hacia su laboratorio- tú lo conoces como profesor oak

Ella no podía creer su suerte, los dioses le habían dado otra oportunidad, llegó al centro pokémon cuando anochecía y llamando a su madre la puso al tanto de su viaje, al principio ella esta asombrada, no esperaba eso de su hija, pero rápidamente entendió la razón oculta de su viajo y el prometió enviarle todo lo que podría necesitar al centro pokémon

Dos horas más tarde serena se preparaba para dormir, junto a ella había una mochila azul llena de ropa y otro objetos que su madre preparo para su viaje, en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de bonnie, y como al final ella había tenido razón, con Fennekin a su lado durmiendo, ella pensó que esta vez no perdería la oportunidad


	2. Chapter 2

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 2**

Reencuentro en kanto

Serena dormitaba con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana, a su lado y a muy a disgusto de ella, su Fennekin dormía en una jaula asegurada a su asiento, la azafata caminaba por el pasillo llevando una carrito de comida y revisando a los pasajeros, la mayoría dormía, en los asientos delanteros una pareja hablaba animosamente en voz abajo, a un lado, un hombre mayor junto a su Hitmonchan observaban una pelea en la televisión frente a su asiento

Mientras caminaba vio al tipo que le causó problemas en el abordaje sentado detrás de serena, el hombre en cuestión, de una 30 años, había causado un alboroto negarse a meter a su Geodude en su pokebola, ni tampoco quería que lo pusieran en una jaula, para poder volar, debido a las reglas de aviación, si los pokémons superan el límite de altura y/o peso, deben permanecen en su pokebola, en caso contrario si es demasiado pequeño y/o liviano, está la alternativa de permanecer en una jaula especial asegurada al asiento por seguridad, pero él no quería ninguna de las 2 cosas, quería a su Geodude sentado a su lado, cosa que era imposible, pues estaba en el límite establecido de peso, debido a eso, el vuelo corría el riesgo de retraso, al ver eso, serena comprendió que corría el riesgo de no alcanzar a ash antes que el partiera de pueblo paleta y haciéndola enojar amenazo al tipo con su fennekin, lo que obligo a ceder, el al ver el aura negra que la envolvía tuvo que ceder a disgusto y meter a su pokémon en su pokebola, con ello el avión despego sin más incidentes

La azafata rio por debajo – "debe de tener a alguien esperándola para haber hecho eso" – pensó mientras daba la vuelta y regresaba e carrito a la cocina

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue el alba que despuntaba por el horizonte, al fijarse mejor en la ventana vio el hilo de saliva que había deja en ella, sápidamente de seco y vio a los lados, por fortuna nadie vio eso, así que rápidamente se dirigió al baño, fennekin todavía dormía en su jaula ella mientras tanto se arregló lo mejor que pudo, su primera parada seria el centro pokémon de ciudad azulona donde se arreglaría apropiadamente, de ahí se dirigiría directamente a pueblo paleta, mientras se lavaba la cara, pensó en la posibilidad de llamar al profesor oak para avisar de su llegada, pero lo descarto, el profesor ciprés debía haberlo hecho ya, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento se preparó para aterrizar

Por la ventana vio kanto, la región que había visitado cuando era niña, a pesar de ser una región pequeña tenía un gran encanto, al aterrizar rápidamente se dirigió al área de desembarque, y corriendo fue al centro pokémon de cuidad azulona

Este lugar es increíble – dijo al salir del aeropuerto- ¿no lo crees así fennekin?

El pokémon solo giro la cabeza indignada, todavía no le perdonaba el haberla obligado a ir en una jaula, serena sonrió nerviosa y decidió seguir su camino

Casi olvidando su objetivo serena se entretuvo viendo las diferentes vitrinas que había a lo largo de las calles, en ellas había preciosos vestidos de temporada accesorio no solo para personas también para los pokémon, de hecho había tiendas especializadas en en ropa pokémon, que también ofrecía artículos para los entrenadores, casi entra en el centro comercial de azulona, de no ser por fennekin, quien al final la obligo a seguir su camino tirando de su zapato reemprendió su viaje hacia el centro pokémon

La mañanera traía un agradable clima, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor junto a un cielo azul casi sin nubes, a lo largo de la senda algunos Caterpies y Weedles que comían algunas hojas se voltearon al ver a una chica rubia corriendo por el camino, serene corría felizmente bajando la pequeña colina, desde la cima había distinguido el pueblo paleta y ya no podía contener su emociones al mismo tiempo su corazón latina como loco, no solo por el ejercicio sino porque al fin vería a ash de nuevo, a sus pies fennekin le seguía de cerca.

Sin embargo todavía había algo de distancia por lo que tuvo que detenerse bajo un árbol para descansar, y sacando su almuerzo y el de fennekin, se puso a comer, un rattata la vio con curiosidad y lentamente se acercó, de no ser por fennekin le habría robado la comida quien al verlo le lanzo ascuas para ahuyentarlo, serena comía tranquilamente mientras recordaba su viaje a kanto, en ese entonces era un niña pequeña, con nostalgia vio su rodilla recordando cuando conoció a ash, había sido también bajo un árbol, ella se había separado del grupo y mientras buscaba el camino, se topó con un Poliwag asustada trato de correr y se tropezó con una raíz, lastimándose el tobillo, casi llorando trato de escapar, en ese momento un niño de pelo azabache salió de entre los arbusto y ahuyento al pokémon, fue ahí cuando vio por primera vez a ash, en ese entonces por su inocencia no supo, pero se había enamorado de el

Serena seguía divagando en sus recuerdos cuando un pokémon apareció frente a ella, fennekin se puso de pie entre su entrenadora y su pokémon, serena saco su pokédex

 _"Tangela: el Pokémon enredadera, Se camufla con la multitud de lianas que envuelven su cuerpo y que no dejan de crecer a lo largo de toda su vida."_

Con que ese es un tangela – pensó la joven mientras comía su emparedado

De repente le pokémon alzo una de sus lianas y tomo el emparedado de ella, y corriendo se internó en el bosque

Serena ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para cuando se dio cuenta el pokémon había desaparecido en el bosque, y sin ningún motivo se puso a reír

Fennekin al observaba con curiosidad, pues no entendía porque ella actuaba así

Después de ese pequeño incidente, serena reanudo su viaje sin más problemas, a las 3 horas alcanzo el pueblo paleta, con el corazón en la mano empezó a camina tratando de orientarse hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, mientras caminaba, un pikachu salió de una calle que conectaba con la que ella estaba caminando, fennekin lo observo por unos segundos y luego corrió hacia el felizmente, a serena le tomo un par de segundos más reconocer al pikachu de ash, y corriendo lo tomo entre sus brazos

Un segundo después apareció ash, el joven solo llevaba una camisa negra y pantalones azules, y en sus brazos unas bolsas de compras de papel

¿Serena?- pregunto el joven azabache

¡ASH! - grito la rubia y soltando a pikachu abrazo a ash haciendo que cayeran algunas manzanas de las bolsas

¿Serena que haces aquí? – pregunto el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sumamente roja por lo que acababa de hacer respondió – v-vine porque el profesor ciprés me pido un favor – y sacando la caja dorada de su bolso continuo – me pidió que le diera esto al profesor Oak, pero me he perdido un poco

Vamos entonces – respondió y tomando su mano la guio al laboratorio haciendo a la joven sonrojar aún más

mí, amigo es muy tonto, ¿no crees fennekin? - dijo pikachu a su amiga

Si, bueno mi entrenadora tampoco es muy iluminada – respondió el pokémon de fuego mientras se reia de su propio chiste

Y así ambos pokémon siguieron a sus entrenadores a través de la calle

¿Y esto? – preguntó el profesor Oak

El profesor estaba frente a una pantalla, en ella se veían varios gráficos mostraba la evolución de un aron

Se lo manda el profesor ciprés profesor – respondió serena entregándole la caja dorada

Bueno – saco una nota pegada a la caja, la leyó – mmm… ¡AH!, ¿eres serena verdad?

Si

Ya me acorde, del campamento hace años, pero mira cómo has crecido, dime ¿cómo está el viejo ciprés? - dijo mientras ponía la caja en la mesa – tengo tiempo de no verlo en persona

Muy bien, ocupado con su investigación

Ash me ha hablado mucho de ti, te felicito por participar en el torai pokémon

Si- comento un poco triste – aunque solo quede en 6° lugar

Aun así es un gran logro para ser tu primera vez, ya verás en la próxima lo lograras, mira a ash, el jamás pierde la esperanza- comento el profesor señalando al joven, que al oírlo se avergonzó un poco

Si –serena estaba más animada ahora

Profesor Oak, ¿qué es eso? – pregunto ash señalando la caja

No lo sé, eso es lo que tengo que averiguar – se levando y fue hasta el video teléfono, gravo un breve mensaje y lo envió – por ahora tengo que espera la respuesta de otro colega, serena ¿tienes donde quedarte?

Bueno, pesaba en el centro pokémon

Porque no te quedas aquí, después de todo has venido en un buen momento, la madre de ash prepara un pequeña fiesta para su hijo, ¿tú que dices ash?

Me encantaría que te quedaras – dijo ash muy emocionado

Serena se sonrojo un poco, y acepto con gusto

Entonces ¿porque no me acompañas? – Continuo ash - será mi fiesta, pero mama me mando a comprar todo - dejare esto aquí profesor – dijo señalando las bolsas- ¿nos vamos serena?

Claro

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en el mercado, ash era toda un celebridad la gente la animaba a seguir su sueño, y a pesar de haber perdido, lo alentaba y felicitaban.

A eso de las 4 se dirigieron al laboratorio del profesor, cuando estaban cerca, ash vio a lo lejos y saludo a alguien, Serena vio hacia donde el miraba, frente a ellos esta una chica peli naranja, con una blusa azul y pantaloncillos amarillos que los saludaba muy alegre desde la casa de ash, a su mente regreso un recuerdo de cuando viajaban con clemont y bonnie, un día que llegaron a cuidad Fluxus

|flashback|

Ash y clemont estaba sentados en el pasto, acababan de almorzar y clemont había estado regañando a bonnie por lo sucedido esa mañana, mientras los 4 caminaban hacia el centro pokémon, en algún momento bonnie se separó del grupo, cuando se percataron de eso, bonnie se había arrodillado ante una joven de cabello naranja, y haciendo su típica pose, le pregunto si quería se la novia de su hermano, como siempre clemont la sujeto con su brazo robótico y la saco de ahí, ante la risa de la muchacha

Clemont suspiro cansadamente

¿Qué sucede clemont? – Pregunto ash – ¿cansado?

No, es que bonnie no deja de buscarme novia y eso es muy embarazoso – respondió su amigo

Jajaja no te reocupes – dijo el azabache dándole una palmaditas en la espalda

Ash, tú no sabes el estrés que padezco por ello, no puedo quitar la mirada de ella por 5 segundos porque ya está buscándome novia – pensado un momento añado- por cierto ash, ¿tú no tendrás alguna enamorada?

Serena se encontraban en la mesa recogiendo las cosas, como era un día precioso ella sugirió que comieran en el parque, al ori la pregunta de clemont, sin dejar de hace lo que hacía presto mucha atención a lo que ash respondía

El rostro de ash cambio un poco, se volvió más serio, se tomó unos segundos y para sorpresa de clemont (y serena que los espiaba) respondió

Si, hubo alguien hace tiempo

Y que paso - bonnie había acercado a los joven sin que ellos la vieran y sentándose a la par de su hermano pregunto inocentemente

Nos separamos, teníamos caminos distintos – dijo a secas

Y ahora, dime, no tienes a alguien más – bonnie estaba más interesada

Bonnie, eso no se pregunta – dijo su hermano al ver a su amigo, él había tomado una actitud más seria, y aunque su pregunta original solo era una broma no pensó que terminaría de esa manera

No, no puedo… – respondió a secas y levantándose se dirijo a la mesa a guardar a sus pokémons en sus pokebolas

Pero dime, como se llama – bonnie trataba de escapase del abraso de su hermano quien desesperadamente tratada de callarla

Serena estaba paralizada, lo que acababa de ori esa algo que no esperaba, y al ver a ash caminado hacia ella, reanudo su labores, mirando de reojo a su amado, se dio cuenta que aún tenía la expresión dura, pero ahora también un poco triste y solitaria, ella deseaba preguntarle a el sobre ella, le dolía el corazón, tenía que alguien le hubiera ganado a ash, aun así, no se atrevió, estaba todavía en sus pensamientos cuando ash hablo

Misty – dijo suavemente- su nombre es misty

Los 3 se quedaron impactados bonnie dio señas de tratar de hablar de nuevo, pero su hermano la tomo de la cintura como si fuera una oveja y la cargo casi corriendo hacías donde estaban sus amigos

Porque no nos vamos, la cuidad Fluxus es grande, busquemos que hacer antes de ir al gimnasio pokémon

|flashback|

Ash levantó la mano saludando a su amiga, un sudor frio bajo por la espalda de serena, pues frente a ella estaba su mayor rival en el amor

La chica era muy bonita, aunque no tenía tanto pecho como ella su cara alegre y aspecto jovial traía un gran encanto, ella parecía ser un par de años mayor que ella, pero aun así todavía mostraba sus encantos de joven, como un camino entre la adultez y la adolescencia

La madre de ash había prepara una pequeña cena en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, pues al parecer sabía que misty llegaría, recibió con mucha alegría a serena y hablaron un poco, ella si la reconoció en el momento por el campamento de verano, entablaron rápidamente una amistosa platica, mientras que ash y misty que están al fondo hablando, se habían apartado y en algún momento, ash se separó del grupo y se dirigió a la puerta

Ash caminaba por el bosque que estaba detrás del laboratorio del profesor Oak, junto a él estaba pikachu, quien vio a su amigo muy preocupado, ash se detuvo frente a un viejo tronco cortado, pikachu subió a el

Pikachu, no sé qué hacer – ash miro el cielo por un momento, suspiro muy casado y volvió a ver a su amigo

Pi… -fue algo extraño, pikachu se quedó congelado a media palabra, ash se asustó al verlo y luego se percató que todo el habiente había cambiado, como si alguien hubiera puesto pausa alrededor de el

De la nada un pokémon se materializo, era alto, al menos 2 metros, su cuerpo era grisáceo, con el estómago morado, al igual que la larga cola que se agitaba detrás de el

"Un pokémon" – rápidamente ash saco su pokédex y lo escaneo

\- _Pokémon desconocido, no hay datos_ -

El pokémon estaba flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, avanzo levemente hacia él, al velo, ash se puso entre él y pikachu tomando una pose de pelea

El pokémon lo vio y… sonrió, cosa que extraño al entrenador

"No has cambiado mi viejo amigo" – no hablo, sino que la oración se formó en su mente

¿Qué?- pregunto ash - quien… eres

"Ah... Es cierto, torpe de mí, mis disculpas" - dijo y antes que ash reaccionara se encontraba frente a él, alzo su mano y puso una de sus almohadilla que tenía por dedos en su frente

Una serie de recuerdos aparecieron en su cabeza, una isla, una mansión, brock, misty, cientos de pokémons, el equipo rocket…

Lentamente el pokémon se separó de él, ash todavía estaba anonadado, tratando de entender lo que paso

Mewtwo - murmuro

"Hola mi querido amigo" – el pokémon volvió a sonreír

Ash sonrió – "ahora, permite descongelar a pikachu" - dijo mientras repetía el proceso con el pokémon, pikachu reacciono asustado al principio, pero cuando su mente se ordenó, se calmó, y subió al hombre de su entrenador

Mewtwo que haces aquí – pregunto el entrenador

"Quería verte, ¿puedo quitarte un minuto de tu tiempo?"

Ash se sentó en el tronco y Mewtwo se acercó a un poco a el

"Vine, porque te estaba observando, y me di cuenta que necesitabas mi ayuda"

Eh… - el entrenador observo muy confundido al pokémon psíquico

El pokémon sonrió, y hablo, hablo con ash por varias horas, aunque, como él dijo después, él había detenido el tiempo para ellos, por lo que en el mundo no había pasado ni un segundo, ash también hablo, por alguna razón sintió que podía hablar con él, hablo mucho, sobres sus viajes, sus amigos y amigas, y sobre su indecisión ahora, Mewtwo lo escucho pacientemente, cada palaba de ash

Ash se levantó del tronco, se limpió los pantalones y vio a su amigo

Gracias, pero dime, porque viniste

"He viajado mucho, he visto mucho, vi a entrenadores que usaba a los pokémons como armas, vi entrenadores que maltrataban a sus pokémons, los despreciaban y obligaba a pelear, y también vi a entrenadores como tú, que aman a sus pokémons y los tratan como sus iguales, ese día me ayudaste, me mostraste mi error, cegado por la ira, creía que podía doblegar a la humanidad, pero solo me convertía en aquello que más odiaba, mi amigo, tú me enseñaste que así como en este mundo hay personas malas, también hay personas buenas, quería verte, y cuando sentí tu presencia aquí, vine, cuando te vi, me di cuenta que tenías muchas dudas y por eso quise ayudarte"

"Me preguntaste porque vine, también vine porque quería pedirte un favor" – es ese momento un pokémon salió de entre los arbustos al ver a ash, corrió a ponerse detrás de Mewtwo

Un Riolu – ash saco de nuevo su pokédex

 _\- Riolu, el Pokémon de emanación. Riolu tiene el poder de ver y entender emociones como felicidad, ira y las ondas del aura. -_

"Veras, este pequeño se lo quite a su entrenador porque este lo maltrataba, trataba de forzarlo a evolucionar, y cuando supo sobre la mega-shinka, sus maltratos se intensificaron, por eso quería saber si podías agregarlo a tu equipo, él tiene miedo de las personas pero le he hablado de ti y confió que tú le dará el amor y cariño que merece"

Ash se arrodillo, le extendió la mano al pequeño pokémon, peor el solo se ocultó más detrás de Mewtwo, luego le dijo algo a el

"Me dijo que pasa si no quiera ir contigo" – dijo el pokémon tranquilamente

Si no lo deseas, no te obligare, pero me encantaría se tu amigo – dijo el entrenador, y le volvió a extender la mano

Tímidamente el pokémon se acercó y puso su pata sobre la palma de ash, al hacerlo sintió las emociones el joven y sonrió

Parece que ha acertado - dijo ash muy feliz

"Jamás lo dude amigo mío, ahora debo irme"

¿No puedes quedarte?, quisieras que conocieras a mis amigos – dijo ash mientra señalaba el labora tío atrás de ellos

"Lo siente, pero debo seguir mi viaje" – el pokémons vio a ash triste, y sonrió – "realmente eres único ash" – pensó para sí mismo

"Tú eres mi amigo, y siempre lo serás, siempre que me necesites, ahí estaré" – luego sonrió suavemente – "pero no peleare contigo en la liga"

Lo siente, solo lo pensé – trato de excusarse ash al verse descubierto

"Tranquilo, buena suerte mi querido amigo" - Dijo mientras le tendió su mano

Buena suerte, mi amigo – respondió ash

Ash volvió a la fiesta, en ella serena hablaba animadamente con delia, Tracey había llegado después de hacer un encargo del profesor y charlaba alegremente con el profesor Oak, el joven deja a su pikachu con los demás pokémons y salió de nuevo, camino hacia un pequeña colina que había cerca, misty al verlo, aproveció la oportunidad y disculpándose con una chica pelirroja lo siguió

La noche estaba salpicada de estrella, la luna brilla con todo su esplendo, bajo el manto de la noche, 2 figuras hablaban, aunque habían estado juntos un rato durante la cena, no habían podido hablar seriamente, por eso ash le pidió que salieran, tenia, muchas cosa que hablar

Han pasado 5 años, ¿no?, mucho tiempo no crees misty – dijo el joven al ver a su amiga

Tú has cambiado mucho ash – respondió ella situándose a su lado, pero viendo también el firmamento

Tú también, ahora eres del alto mando, es increíble – dijo ash

La más joven en un siglo – misty rio-

¿Joven? –Pregunto ash riéndose – pero si eres 2 años mayor que yo

¿¡CÓMO DIJISTE!? – Misty sonrió muy sombríamente, haciendo que ash retrocediera un poco – querrás decir SOLO 20 meses mayor que tu

S-sii – dijo ash, luego su rostro cambio, más sereno, más tranquilo

Por un minuto nadie hablo, el viento fresco de la noche agito el pasto, a lo lejos una manada de tauren dormía apaciblemente, serena estaba detrás de unos arbustos, ella había oído un poco de los viajes que ellos 2 había hecho, y por lo que Gary dijo, parece que hubo algo más que amistad entre ellos, y es por eso mismo que ash le había pedido verse afuera, cuando los oyó, no pudo aguantar ir a observar, desde esa distancia, serena pudo oír cada una de sus palabras

Me gustabas – ash fue quien lo dijo mientras miraba al cielo, luego se giró y vio los ojos a misty

Ella sonrió – tú también me gustabas - sonriendo vio el firmamento azul oscuro

Supongo que esto es madurar ¿no?

Sí, es raro no, no es lo que uno espera

Nunca

Has madurado ash kétchup, ya no eres el niño que conocí en aquel rio aquella tarde

Ash sonrió, por primera vez en muchos días, sonrió de verdad, fue como quietarse un peso de encima, no solo para él, al ver a misty se dio cuenta que ella también, el muchacho camino y girando dijo

Voy a retar a la liga, de nuevo, voy a ganar… y a ti también, alto mando- saco una pokebola roja, con un pequeño relámpago dorado grabado en ella, desafiándola, ash alzo la mano, y la sostuvo frente a ella

Lo espero con ansias, ash kétchup - misty saco una pokebola azul, con una S grabada en ella, e imitando a ash, junto su pokebola con la suya, ambos sonrieron, viendo a su oponente, sabiendo que algún día se enfrentaría, y lo esperaba con ansas

No te la dejare fácil, se tus trucos, y se cómo vencer a pikachu – respondió misty con una sonrisa picara

Ya no tienes a togepi para ello, y he aprendido nuevos trucos – dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

Lerdo – dijo misty con una gran sonrisa

Tarada - respondió ash igual

Ash guardo a pokebola y camino hacia la casa, misty se fue en otra dirección, dio unos pasos y girando grito

Ve a sion, ahí empieza tu viaje, y entrena más duro, desde tu ultima vez, la liga de la meseta añil ha cambiado, el alto mando es más fuerte ahora, no te será fácil – saco un pokebola y la lanzo al rio, un gyarados emergió, en su cuello, el collar de la mega evolucion brillo, sorprendiendo un poco a ash- tienes año y medio para ello, suerte

Ash la miro confundido, pues no entendía porque misty lo mandaba a otra región si lo estaba esperando en la meseta añil, al ver la cara de ash añadió – pregúntale al profesor él te explicara – diciendo eso se montó en su pokémon y se fue

Ash sonrió, se giró y acelerando el paso camino hacia el laboratorio

Serena se había regresado a la entrada, mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto, ash estaba madurando, mucho, y sabía que no solo para ser mejor persona, sino también para poder alcanzar su sueño, debía dejar algunas cosas atrás, y avanzar, mientras pensaba en ello, vio a ash acercase a donde ella estaba

Ash al divisarla, cambio su trayectoria, tranquilamente camino hacia una banca que estaba en el jardín en el laboratorio, la gente celebraba, dalia había visto a su hijo salir con misty y a serena seguirlos, así que decidió dejarlos solos, serena se sentó junto a él, ambos guardaron silencio por un momento

Sabes, cuando me separe de misty me arrepentí de no haberlo confesado mis sentimientos, pero eso lo delegue a una parte muy remota de mi mente, pensé que lo mejor era solamente luchar con los pokémons, cuando conocí a dawn, al principio no nos llevamos bien, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos grandes amigos y pensé que esta vez, si podría hacer algo, pero luego me di cuenta que ella solo estaba interesada en los concursos pokémons, y pensé, que lo mejor no era el momento adecuado para ello

Serena miraba ash con tristeza, sentía que debía decir o hacer algo, pero algo se lo impedía

Hoy me encontré con una viejo amigo, el me ayudo a ordenar mis pensamientos – alzo la vista

La briza nocturna traía consigo el frío otoñal, las hojas bailaban al comprar del viento, a los lejos se oían a los zubat y golbat volando y hablando entre ellos, serena pensaba que podía hacer por su amigo, sentí un puñal en su pecho, ahora sabía cuál había sido la decisión de ash, y sabía que ahora no podría confesarle lo que sentía, lo que desde hace 10 años sentía, pero lo apoyaría, siempre lo haría hasta el final

Sabes, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer – dijo al fin alzando la vista

¿Tu sueño de ser un maestro pokémon, verdad?

Es curioso, sabes, me di cuenta que ese es un sueño imposible, y a la vez posible

Serena vio a ash muy extrañada, desde que se reencontraron, ash no hablaba más de ser un maestro pokémon, y ahora hablaba de esa manera

¿Porque dices eso? – pregunto muy confudida

¿Sabes que es un maestro pokémon? – pregunto ash viendo a su amiga

¿No es el campeón de la liga? – serena estaba más confundida, ella verdad no había pensado realmente en el significado de ello

Un maestro pokémon es aquel entrenador que ha alcanzado el nivel máximo con sus pokémons, es aquel que es más fuerte que todos, que nunca será derrotado en combate, y es curioso porque eso no es posible

¿Como?

Yo he perdido en varias ligas, pero ahora me di cuenta de eso, no existe nadie invencible, siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú, - sonrió y vio a su amiga de nuevo - pero eso no significa que deba dejar de intentarlo

Cierto - serena estaba asombrada, ash había crecido sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella no estaba segura de que hacer, su intención principal de ser la reina de kalos se había intensificado mientras viajaba con ash, aun cuando había quedado en 6 lugar su meta no había desaparecido, aun así seguía con ello en mente

¿Qué harás ahora ash? – pregunto tímidamente la rubia

Has vio hacia donde misty se había ido - iré a Sion, es difícil para mí, pero es algo que debo de hacer, jamás he estado ahí, vaya – sonrió para sí mismo - este es realmente un mundo inmenso, y aun así iré ahí, ¿y tu serena?

Yo quería ser la reina de kalos, pero esto tendrá que esperar, aunque también me di cuenta de algo, al verte lucha tan fuerte en la liga, me di cuenta que también quiero ser una entrenadora, pero no sé qué debería hacer, cuando partí de casa no estaba segura de que debía hacer, me gusta mucho ser una artista, estar frente a un público y mostrar mis talentos y los de mis pokémons ante ellos, pero también le he encontrado gusto a las batallas, es extraño no

No, no lo es- ash guardo silencio por un momento - ¿y porque no puedes ser las 2 cosas?

¿Eh? – serena vio a ash muy extrañada - ¿de que hablas?

El espectáculo pokémon no se celebra hasta dentro de un año, si no me equivoco, y la liga pokémon será dentro de casi 2, porque no participas en ambos

Ser una entrenadora pokémon – serena sonrió - y una artista, claro porque no, será muy divertido

Entonces serás mi rival – dijo ash

Serena se dio cuenta de su error y sonrojando empezó a tartamudear

N-no e-es l-lo qu-que qu-quería de-decir

No, a mí me gusta eso – se sonrojo aún más la chica- regresemos a la fiesta, mañana decidiremos lo que vamos a hacer

Serena sonrió, y levantándose, caminaron hacia el laboratorio

Porque no vienes conmigo, y ambos competimos en la liga pokémon, podremos luchar en los gimnasios juntos y podrás participar en el espectáculo pokémon también

El rostro de serena se ilumino igual que cuando se reencontraron, ash le pedía que la acompañara en su viaje - Claro, será divertido, solo debo avisar a mi mama – serena estaba muy feliz, no se despediría de ash aun, seguía pensado en es cuando alguien n hablo

¿Y si voy yo también?

Ambos se giraron, frente a ellos estaba un joven de 23 años, moreno, alto y un poco musculoso

¡!Brock¡ - exclamo ash muy feliz

El mismo ash – dijo el joven sonriendo

¿Cuándo llegaste? – el joven corrió hacia su viejo amigo

Hace uno momento, te vi con misty y no quise intervenir - acercando le dio un abrazo y le revolvió el cabello - has crecido mi amigo

Tú estás igual –ash estaba muy feliz, hace 2 años que no veía a brock

Y que dices, ¿te falta un cocinero no? – a brock no se le escapo la mirada de serena, pues ella contaba con cocinar para ash, ya que estarían viajando juntos

Pero eres líder de gimnasio, no….

No te preocupes, mi padre ha vuelto, y en cuanto el profesor me aviso tu regreso, decidí venir directamente, entonces, ¿qué dices?, por los viejos tiempos

Claro, será increible

Te tengo noticias, las demás chicas también han decidido venir a verte – y acercándose a ash, le hablo en la oreja, pero lo suficientemente algo para que serena oyera - oye, ¿desde cuando eres un don juan? ¿Acaso estar armando tu propio harem sin mi permiso? - le dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

Serena se enfureció, ya había oído de las "conquistas de ash" pero hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia, un aura negra empezó a rodarla en ese momento

De que hablas, mírate tú, oye, felicidades por tu compromiso

Sonrojándose un poco- ya vez, el que persevera alcanza – y tomado a ash bajo su brazo saco una foto

En ella se veía a brock, junto a una joven rubia-cenizo, ella llevaba un sencillo vestido sin mangas celeste claro, estaban en una pradera con un corsola es sus brazos viendo felizmente a la cámara

Oye ¿pero ella no se enojara?, se acaban de comprometer, o eso me dijo el profesor

No te preocupes, está de gira y hemos quedado de vernos en alguna ciudades, en 4 meses ira a Sion, así que básicamente te usare a ti como enganche para viajar – dijo mientras se comenzaba a reír – además como te dije, quiero aprender todo sobre los pokémons, y la mejor forma siempre ha sido viajando contigo, que estar metido en una biblioteca

Ash sonrió, siempre había visto a brock como un hermano mayor, y sabía que si quería vence al alto mando tenía que tomar toda la ayuda posible, y nadie podía darle mejores consejos que un líder de gimnasio

De acuerdo partamos ya – grito ash apuntado al cielo nocturno

No seas tondo, tienes mucho que prepararte primero, saldremos en 5 días. Por dios, siempre estás perdido sin mí

.

.

Aquí termina el 2 capitulo vaya si qué me costó terminarlo, es el mar largo hasta ahora (solo son 2 jeje, si mal chiste)

Mi idea original es hacer cada capítulo de 5 página es word, pero este se alargó más de lo que creía, además que he tenido algunos problemas en la universidad, 2 compañeros se retiraron y me toco hacer su parte del trabajo final, que por cierto entregamos mañana

Cuando la publique no esperaba más de 10 personas la vieran, peor me sorprendí, tengo casi 40 visitas, sé que es poco comparado con otras, aun así me encanto

Le quiero agradecer a las 2 persona que se han suscrito y perdonen la demora, como dije, me cuesta mucho escribir y no quiero sacar algo de mala calidad, aquí disculpen si me tardo en publicar, lo bueno es qué termino clases dentro de 2 semanas así poder dedicar más tiempo a escribir más tranquilamente

ThunderGold97

Te agradezco tu comentario, hare lo que dijiste, me alegra que te guste mi historia, tratare de al menos mantener el ritmo y mejorar si puedo, y si, la quiero continuar, de hecho lo que quiero es hacerla de al menos 10 capítulos, si se puede más mejor

 **ZeruXT**

Le agradezco que me siga, espero mantener la calidad del trabajo


	3. Chapter 3

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 3**

Partida

Y recuerda ash, debes lavarte los dientes todos los días, y asegúrate de comer bien, y de cambiarte de ropa todos los días, y de separarla cuando la laves y…

Era un gran día en el pueblo paleta, la mayoría de las personas se habían reunido para despedir a ash y sus amigos, quienes partían hacia una nueva región en busca de nuevas aventuras, en la entrada del pueblo, ash se despedía de su madre, quien le estaba dando los últimos consejos antes de partir

Brock y serena solo miraban divertidos como se avergonzaba su amigo por su madre

Ya mama, ya no soy un niño – reclamo el azabache un poco sonrojado

Lo sé – delia abrazo a su hijo, haciendo que él se sorprendiera mucho – lo se hijo, ya no eres el mismo niño que partió hace 6 años, has crecido

Mama – ash le devolvió el abraso – yo me cuidare y ya verás estarás orgullosa de mi

Ya lo estoy ash – lo soltó- solo me preocupo por ti, soy tu madre, siempre lo are – dirigiéndose a serena y brock – cuídenlo y cuídense mucho,

No se preocupe señora kétchup, lo vigilare bien – respondió brock con su pulga arriba

Adiós mama

Adiós a todos

Buena suerte –grito el pueblo –

Ash no olvides cambiarte todos los días "los ya sabes qué"*

¡MAMA! -grito ash muy avergonzado

[~~]

"Maldición, siempre pasa lo mismo, no puedo estar 30 segundos a solas con ash sin que alguien se meta, no importa que, alguien se mete, o atacaba el equipo rocket, o se perdía la ****** loli, si incluso voy a otra región jamás me dejan a solas con él" – serena no dejaba de maldecir en su interior mientras el grupo caminaba el dirección a cuidad azulona*

El grupo de ash, serena y brock comenzó su viaje sin ningún incidente, aunque al principio, serena no toleraba a brock y no paraba de lanzarle miradas asesinas cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, ni de maldecir por lo bajo pues durante un momento ella pensó que podría viajar sola con ash, a brock no le paso por alto esto, por lo que aun como mucha dificultad le saco platica a la joven, al principio fue difícil pero el joven médico logro congeniar con la artista al hablar de recetas, y principalmente las recetas que le gustaban a ash, antes que se dieran cuenta llegaron a cuida plateada, donde brock se despidió de su familia, que era muy numerosa para asombro de la chica, no se quedaron a dormir, sino que siguieron su camino hasta el anochecer, según les comento brock en su primer viaje ash se perdió en el bosque verde y por eso le tomo tanto tiempo llegar al gimnasio, el no conocía el camino directo por eso solo tardaron una horas en llegar

Cuando atardecía encontraron un centro pokémon y decidieron pasar la noche ahí.

[~~]

Serena cuanto tiempo – dijo un hombre a través del videoteléfono

¡PAPAAÁ! – contesto alegremente la rubia

Eran sobre las 8 de la noche, serena se había contactado con su madre para informarle sobre sus planes de participar en la meseta añil y de su viaje a Sion, para sorpresa de ella, su padre había llegado 1 día después de su partida, a pesar de que serena se parecía a su madre, había heredado el cabello de su padre, rubio-miel, aun así, con un mirada penetrante y barba recortada al cuadrado, Alexander se podía catalogar como un hombre muy atractivo, estaba sentado junto a su esposa frente al monitor y saludaba alegremente a su hija

Felicidades hija por tu viaje, me alegra tanto que te hayas decidido al fin, y dime, ¿dónde estás ahora?

En kanto, ¿lo recuerdas? – respondió serena al tiempo que llamaba a sus amigos

¿En kanto?, Grace, querida, ¿porque no me dijiste eso? –giro interrogando a su esposa

Lo siento cariño, lo olvide – se excusó su esposa

Y quienes son tus amigos –pregunto con interés

Papa, él es brock – señalando a su derecha - es líder de gimnasio en kanto - y luego señalando a su izquierda- y él es ash

Mmmmm, me suena ese nombre – Alexander cerro un momento los ojos - no es el niño que te ayudo cuando estabas en el campamento del Prof. Oak

Así es papá

Mucho gusto señor –dijo ash con pikachu también saludando en su hombre

Es un placer conocerlo señor Alexander – dijo brock presentandose

Un líder de gimnasio, ¿en que te especializas?

Roca señor, soy el primer gimnasio de la región

Valla –sacando una libreta – ¿cómo son los pokémon de kanto?, nunca he visto un ónix de cerca, ¿son peligrosos?, ¿qué tipo es que más predomina? – Alexander empezó a bombardear con preguntas a brock quien no encontraba como responder

Papa ya basta – dijo serena avergonzada de la actitud de su padre

Alexander lo estas incomodando – respondió Grace quitándole la libreta a su esposo –perdónenlo pero cuando se emociona tiende a hablar de mas

¿Es usted científico señor? –pregunto ash

Soy un profesor pokémon

¿Que? – ash se extrañó mucho por la respuesta del padre de serena – pero creí que el profesor pokémon de kalos era el Prof. Ciprés

Ash – dijo brock- no solo existen un solo profesor en cada regio, mínimo hay 3, aunque solo uno se encarga de entregar pokémon, los otros hacen trabajo de campo

Así eso, yo trabajo con mi colega, el Prof. Ciprés, y es a el a quien yo le envió los resultados de mi investigación, por cierto, aquí somos 5, eso es debido que kalos es una de las pocas regiones que alberga a la mayoría de especies de pokémon, como sabrán cada región tiende a tener especies específicas que no se encuentran tan fácilmente en otras, kanto y kalos son unas de las pocas que si tiene a casi todas, yo me especializo en la mega-shinka, busco que pokémon son compatibles con ella en base a su entorno y desarrollo, aunque últimamente mi investigación se ha desviado un poco, veras los pokémons están actuando raro desde hace unas semanas se lo conté al Prof. Ciprés y me dijo ..

Alexander querido te estás pasando de nuevo –interrumpió Grace

Lo siento – en ese momento el padre de serena se percató de ash, hasta entonces y por la introducción de brock no se había reparado en él, joven, de cabello negro azabache, de la edad de su hija, sin saber porque, empezó a resentirse de su presencia, más que nada porque estaba tan cerda de su hija

Papa adivina que, voy a viajar con ash y brock a Sion

Sion, porque a una región tan alejada – pregunto con muy interés su padre

Porque voy a participar en la meseta añil

¿Pero, y porque Sion, no necesitas las medalla de kanto para clasificar en la liga, como harás para obtenerlas si estas en Sion?

No señor – fue brock quien respondió - a decir verdad todas las medallas con validas en cualquier liga, siempre y cuando sean una liga oficial, aunque por obvias razones siempre se usan en la liga de la región a la que corresponde, porque normalmente no tiene mucho sentido, por ejemplo, obtener las medallas de unova y viajar a hoenn para participar, ya que lo más probable es que no logre llegar a tiempo, aun así si es posible hacerlo, de hecho cuando ash perdió en la Liga Johto fue contra alguien de hoenn

¿En serio? –ash pregunto muy sorprendido pues no tenía idea de ello aunque si le había parecido extraño que Harrison participara en la liga johto siendo de hoenn, recordó también que cuando le pregunto a su amigo porque debía ir a sion, este solo le sonrió y dijo que le explicaría después

Si, así es, pero las medallas solo son validad una sola vez, si quisieras competir en cualquier liga, por ejemplo, la de kanto, tendrías que volver a ganar las medallas

Pero, ¿y con el tiempo?, ¿lo lograran?, ¿no están muy lejos las regiones?, Sion es la región más alejada de todas – Alexander seguía sin entender el plan de su hija

No señor, vera, la liga añil será dentro de 18 meses, tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir y volver, además de también pasar por kalos para el espectáculo pokémon

¿Espectáculo pokémon?, serena, ¿no dijiste hace un momento que serias entrenadora?

Si, y también artista – respondió la chica riéndose de la expresión de su padre

Alexander se quedó un momento callado asimilado lo que su hija le había dicho

Jajajaja está bien –dijo al final riéndose - si quieres hacerlo entonces hazlo, te estaré apoyando

Bueno nos vemos más tarde, -dijo Grace - ya es de noche y ellos debe de dormir temprano si quieren llegar rápido a Sion, serena cielo, te mandare el dinero a tu cuenta*, cualquier cosa avísame ¿ok?

Está bien mama, adiós papa, gracias, cuídense

Adiós serena cuídate, cuídenla mucho – se despido Alexander

Si señor no se preocupe – dijo ash mientras se cerraba la llamada

Tu padre es muy enérgico, verdad serena –dijo brock

Un poco

Bueno – brock junto las manos – debemos dormir ahora, como esta solo la enfermera joy nos cedió alguna habitaciones, así que vamos a dormir ahora

Está bien

[~~]

Serena estaba en bata, en su regazo fennekin descansaba mientras ella le peinaba con un cepillo y tarareaba alegremente, pensaba en su padre hacía tiempo que lo veía en persona, pero se alegraba de haberlo visto antes de emprender su nuevo viaje, cuando un leve golpeteo la saco de sus pensamientos

Señorita serena, tiene una llamada de su madre – la enfermera joy la llamaba desde el otro la do de la puerta

¿Mama? – la rubia estaba extrañada, y un poco preocupara, no entendía porque su madre la llamaba a esas horas, si hace apenas 2 habían hablado, vistiéndose rápidamente siguió a la enfermera pero antes de salir al vestíbulo ella la guio a una habitación aparte

Ella pidió un poco de privacidad – respondió al ver el rostro extrañado de la chica

¿Mama? –pregunto serena al monitor

Hija, como estas

Bien, ¿sucede algo?, ¿paso algo? – pregunto

No nada, es solo que… dime como se encuentra ash

Eso la extraño más, si de por si estaba confundida, el hecho que su madre le preguntara por su amigo la desconcertó mas

Bien supongo porque lo dices

Hija, deberías poner más atención a tu amigo - y añadió - ve a verlo, créeme

Antes de que ella pudiera responder su madre colgó, mas confundida aún, salió de la habitacion en dirección a la habitación de su amigo, que encontró con la puesta abierta, brock dormía a pierna suelta, pero no había indicio de ash ni de pikachu

Extrañada a mas no poder, empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo, pensando en preguntar a la enfermera si los había visto, al llegar al final del pasillo que conectaba las halas este y norte vio a pikachu , quien al verla corrió hacia la derecha

Espera –dijo y siguió al roedor, de nuevo lo vio al final del corredor y este al verla siguió su camino

Serena lo siguió y lo vio al final de las escaleras, pikachu subió corriendo seguido por ella

Ash estaba en el balcón apoyado en la baranda del 2 piso, mirando al cielo despejado, había murmurado algo que ella no alcanzo a oír, pikachu no se veía por ninguna parte tímidamente serena se acercó al chico, que volteo al oírla acercarse

[-]

Después de despedirse se la madre de serán los 3 se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, brock prácticamente cayo en coma la acostarse, ash se acomodó en su cama pero no podía dormir, pikachu estaba en su pecho acurrucado, paso una hora sin que el entrenador pudiera conciliar el sueño, por lo que despertando a su pokémon salió sigilosamente

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pensando, hasta que se topó con las escaleras del 2 piso, al llegar a la terraza, se apoyó en la baranda y suspiro

¿Pika? – su pokémon subió a su hombro, y vio con tristeza a su amigo

A ti no te puedo engañar verdad – tiernamente acaricio a su pokémon, pero la tristeza no dejo su rostro, cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar

Un brisa fresca lo alcanzo, el otoño se estaba haciendo presente más temprano este año, en sus pensamiento ash recordó algo que su amigo le dijo, y muy suavemente, murmuro

Mewtwo

Al alzar la cabeza vio a un pokémon flotando frente a él, era alto, de color gris y purpura, el viento había dejado de soplar, pero aún se sentía le frio que había traído consigo, ash retrocedió unos paso para que el pokémon se parara en el balcón

"Estas bien ash "– dijo mentalmente el pokémon

No del todo – respondió ash

Hice lo que me pediste, pero ¿estás seguro de esto?

Si, hace tiempo que debí hacer esto, ahora que me dirijo a Sion, no puedo evitarlo más

Mewtwo recodo su plática en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, ahí ash le había pedido un favor

Mewtwo se acercó a su amigo – "cuando mew salió del viejo mundo, al llegar a la costa, vio el emplazamiento humano, ahí vio a una persona con la descripción que me distes, pero recuerda que eso fue hace 15 años, no sabría decirte si todavía se encuentra ahí, dime si puedes, quien es esa persona"

Mi padre

"¿Tu padre?" – Mewtwo cerro un momento los ojos, recordó sus viajes y comprendió a que se refiera ash – "entiendo, quieres que lo busque por ti"

¡NO! – dijo bruscamente

El pokémon se sorprendió un poco – "Lo siento, creo que me pase, eso es un poco personal verdad" –dijo calmadamente mewtwo

No, yo lo siento… perdón, veras, yo…. No conozco a mi padre, solo se cómo es por una foto que tiene mama, pero jamás he hablado con el

"Estas seguro de esto" – volvió a preguntar el pokémon psíquico

Sí, pero dime – ash cambio de tema – viniste muy rápido, ¿paso algo?

Al pokémon no le pasó desapercibido que su amigo evitara el tema, pero decidió no preguntar más

Pikachu se movió del hombre de ash, y corrió a las escaleras, ash solo lo vio alejarse y siguió hablando con Mewtwo

"De hecho si, vine porque necesito tu ayuda" – le dijo tranquilamente el pokémon

Que es, dime que necesitas, lo que sea, solo dímelo

"Lo sé, pero no por ahora, al menos no hoy, dime ash, ¿qué sabes sobre historia?"

Bueno…

Mewtwo rio levemente – "sabes que el mundo actual humano es relativamente joven, de hecho ustedes como la sociedad actual no tiene ni 5000 años, ¿sabes porque?" – El azabache negó con la cabeza – "eso es debido a que antes lo humanos vivían antes en el viejo mundo, pero ese lugar es muy diferente a este, los pokémon son mucho más agresivos, y peligrosos, llegando a matar a los humanos sin dudarlo"

Si, recuerdo algo parecido, la profesora Karla lo menciono, de hecho es por eso que vivimos aquí, huimos porque no podíamos convivir con ellos

"Correcto, cuando llegaron aquí se toparon con pokémon más dóciles, lo que les permitió construir su sociedad actual" – luego añadió – "¿sabes sobre la entrenadora original?"

Eh…- ash puso una mueca de contracción, pero luego de uno segundo lo dejo, no recordaba nada

"Lumd, ella fue la primer entrenadora pokémon, de hecho ella logro crear un vínculo con un pokémon del viejo mundo, por eso fue que lograron salir de ahí, aun así, tuvieron muchos problemas al respecto, muchos humanos y pokémon murieron, no me enorgullece eso"

Porque, tú no tuviste nada que ver son ello

"Cierto, mi amigo, pero soy un pokémon, quizás no de ese lugar, pero sigo siendo un pokémon, veras en mis viajes note ciertas cosas extrañas, que por lo que parece está afectado a los pokémon de aquí, así como a los del viejo mundo aunque por ahora no estamos seguros de ello"

¿Estamos?

"Algún día te presentare a mis otros amigos, no solo humanos"

Me alegra que hayas encontrado a otros en quien confiar

"A mí también amigo mío, también hay otros legendarios algunos como mew que salieron del nuevo mundo"

Que tan hostil es ese, lugar para que ustedes decidieron huir

"No lo sé, nunca he ido, pero mew me pide ir, yo iré, con él, pero no por ahora"

El pokémon decidió retomar la plática anterior – "amigo mío, yo siempre te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero creo que esta vez no soy yo la… "persona" adecuada para ello" - Mewtwo volteo a las escaleras, donde serena estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, no se movía, pikachu estaba a su lado, corrió de nuevo al hombro de ash

Serena – murmuro el joven – ¿porque…?

"Yo le pedí a pikachu traerla, sé que no debo, pero vi que ella es especial para ti, amigo mío, siempre que me necesites llámame, ahí estaré para ayudarte" – Mewtwo se elevó hasta volver al lugar donde había

Mewtwo brillo, su forma cambio

Mega-shinka – murmuro ash

La versión Y de su mega-shinka se mostró frente a ash

"Nos veremos pronto, y amigo mío, a veces las palabras sobran y son mejor las acciones, hasta pronto" - y antes que ash pudiera decir algo, a un velocidad increíble, mewtwo desapareció

[-]

Ash estaba recostado en la baranda, se giró al sentir a serena acercase

¿Ash estas bien? – pregunto la rubia preocupada a su amigo

Ash camino hacia un banco que estaba atrás de ellos, serena se sentó a su lado, ella esta preocupara, hace poco ash estaba muy feliz pero ahora lo sentía triste, pikachu aprovecho el momento y antes de que serena cerrara la puerta se escabullo en la oscuridad de las escaleras

Tu padre es muy agradable, ¿pero creía que vivía contigo? – ash fue el primero en hablar, pero al hacerlo tenía la vista en el suelo

No, el trabajo de papa lo hace viajar mucho pero siempre está en contacto conmigo – serena recordó algo, cuando estuvieron en la casa de ash, no vio fotos de su padre, solo de él y de delia, y hasta entonces, no había hecho mención de él, como si no existiera

Ash, tu padre – tenía miedo de preguntar

No lo conozco – respondió- se fue apenas nací yo, mama no habla mucho de él, dice que viaja, pero al final hasta yo lo sé, él nos abandonó, hace poco supe que trabajaba para CIAP* supongo que sigue vivo, ya que mama tiene pensión de ellos

¿Tu papa es profesor?

No, es investigador, y no, no trabajaba para el Prof. Oak, aunque él fue quien me dijo esto, mi padre trabaja directamente para CIAP. El, yo creo que se dónde está, pero nunca lo he visto o hablado con él, ni siguiera a escrito alguna vez, el profesor no sabe nada tampoco, dijo que porque no trabajaba con él, por lo que no pudo averiguar mucho

Serena se sentía realmente mal, su padre viajaba mucho, pero al menos siempre la llamaba, le enviaba postales, trataba de estar con ella en sus cumpleaños, año nuevo, navidad, a pesar de viajar, jamás le había hecho falta, si ella quería, podía llamarlo en cualquier momento y le respondía, pero ash no tenía eso, se sintió muy mal de haber presentado a su familia así, incluso brock tenía un padre que se emociona al verlo, una familia muy grande que estaba siempre con el

De repente ash se abalanzó sobre ella, asustada serena se paralizo sonrojándose profundamente

Por favor… Serena, ¿puedo quedarme así un momento? – ash había abrazado serena, tenía su rostro en su hombro – si – respondió la joven – ash siguió hablando

De mi padre no sé nada en realidad –continuo con su rostro enterrado en el hombro de la chica - aunque quizás inicie mi viaje por el – serena puso más atención – quería irme, dejar todo atrás, incluso Gary siempre veía a sus padres, pero yo no, quiero mucho a mama, pero me entristecía no tener padre, creí que si me volvía muy fuerte mama no lo extrañaría, a veces la veía ver por la ventana con la mirada perdida, nunca me lo dijo, pero siempre supe que lo extrañaba – ash abrazo más fuerte a serena, y ella le devolvió el abraso, el joven estaba muy tenso, y triste - hasta ahora había tratado siempre de no pensar en ello, siempre lo mantuve en alguna parte de mi mente, una zona muy leja, pero cuando veía a las familias no podía olvidar esa tristeza, fue difícil, ver a may con su familia, por fortuna creo que ellos no se dieron cuenta, yo siempre tuve miedo de preguntarle a mama sobre él, creo que al final solo trababa de huir de todos

ash se movió mientras seguía abrazando a serena, ella se dio cuenta que él se estaba secando las lágrimas sin soltarla, quizás para que no se percatara que había estado llorando, no dijo nada, no quería incomodarlo más, solo lo abrazo más fuerte

Supongo que te eh decepcionado no

De que hablas ash – aún estaba abrazados – ¿porque lo dices?

Ahora no debo de sonar muy fuerte, siempre quise ser fuerte, pero solo era un cobarde que huía de…

No -serena se aferró más fuerte a el – no lo eres, y nunca pensare que eres débil o cobarde, eres muy fuerte, y, no estás solo, tienes muchos amigos humanos y pokémon – recodo a los amigos que habían hecho en kalos, a los pokémon que ash había capturado y estaba en el laboratorio, el vínculo que él había hecho con ellos – y yo, yo siempre estaré aquí

[~~]

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, no dijeron nada mientras bajaban, llegaron sus habitaciones, pero antes de hablar ash la tomo de la mano y siguió caminado, serena no dijo nada aunque un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas

Llegaron al vestíbulo, solo estaba una de las Chansey* trabajando en la pantalla del mostrador, ash guio a serena hasta el videoteléfono y se sentó serena lo siguió, no dijo nada mientras el entrenador marcaba un número, ambos aún estaban tomados de las manos, a los pocos segundo contestaron

¿Ash? – una voz somnolienta respondió, provenía de una mujer en bata, Delia estaba sorprendida de la llamada, y muy adormitada

Mama, podemos hablar un momento – pregunto el azabache

Dalia estaba a punto de recriminarle ash por la llamada tan tarde, era la 12:35 según el reloj del teléfono, no eran horas de llamadas pero al ver la expresión de su hijo y a serena junto a él, decidió escucharlo primero

Dime que sucede hijo

Hay, algo que no te he dicho – el joven suspiro - voy a Sion

Delia se despertó por completo, sabía que su hijo quiera volver a intentar la meseta añil, pero no pensó que iría a ese lugar

Ash, estas seguro de ello, Sion está muy…

Yo lo sé –delia lo miro atentamente – siempre lo he sabido, sobre mi padre, y por eso te llame, mama – suspiro profundamente, tratando de elegir las palabras - ¿podrías decirme, como era mi padre?

Serena al oírlo, trato de levantarse, esta era una conversación muy privada, pero ash le apretó la mano y la miro brevemente, pidiéndole que se quedara

A delia no se le escapo ese gesto, entendió que ash quería que serena se quedara – de acuerdo hijo, te lo diré todo – delia tomo aire, y durante una hora, ella le hablo de su esposo, de quien era, su trabajo su vida juntos, como se conocieron, su boda, ash solo escuchaba, serena había tomado con sus 2 manos su mano derecha, mientras delia hablo del día que se fue, y nunca volvió verlo, serena se sorprendió mucho al saber que Sion había sido la última región que el padre de ash visito antes de partir al viejo mundo, ella no tenía idea de que era eso, pero hablaron varias veces de ese lugar, decidió espera quizás ash le explicaría más adelante

Cuando terminaron ash y serena volvieron sus dormitorios, eras casi las 2 de la madrugada, al llegar sus respectivas puestas, se despidieron

Serena… Gracias- dijo ash antes de cerrar la puerta tras de el

la joven rubia estaba indecisa en su cama, pero no podía dormir, en su mente y corazón tenía una mescla de sentimientos, impotencia, por no poder hacer algo por ash, tristeza por no haberse dado cuenta de cuanto sufría el, asco de sí misma, porque al final estaba un poco feliz, había compartido algo muy íntimo con él, algo que nadie más sabia, y no podía dejar de recriminarse eso, pensó en su familia, pese a todo, siempre estaba cuando ella los necesitaba, ahora entendía porque ash decidió viajar a Sion, era algo necesario, para él, con ello en mente, decidió apoyar al entrenador en su viaje, con esos últimos pensamientos, el sueño la venció

Solo durmió un par de horas, el alba despuntaba brillando a través de la ventana, aun así todavía se veía el cielo purpura, decidida se levando, a los pocos segundos fennekin despertó y veía desde la cama como su entrenadora se vestía

Ambas salieron al pasillo con dirección a la cocina, en ella encontraron a la Chansey de turno quien preparaba el desayuno de la enfermera joy y sus compañeras

Disculpa, ¿no hay problemas si cocino para mis amigos?, también me gustaría cocinar para ustedes –pegunto serena desde la puerta

El pokémon sonrió y se acercó a la entrenadora, con una bandeja en mano le dio a entender que no era necesario, y saliendo de la cocina se perdió en el pasillo

Poniéndose el delantal y sujetando su cabello en una cola de caballo, la chica empezó a preparar el desayuno, mientras sacaba unos huevos y preparaba la harina, repasaba los sucesos de la noche anterior, y pensaba como actuar enfrente de ash, no quiera incomodarlo pero no sabía que hacer frente a él, suspirando, encendió la concina

fennekin – le dijo a su pokemon que también llevaba un delantal – ¿qué debo de hacer?

¿fen? – el pokémon la miro extrañada

Veras anoche ash me confió algo muy importante, pero no sé qué hacer ahora

Fenne fenne

Quizás debería actuar como si nada

Fenn

¿Tú crees?

Fenn fenn fenen - el pokémon asistía efusivamente

Si tiene razón, si ash quiere hablar de ello, será cuando él diga – y sacando otra cacerola, siguió cocinado

Buenos días serena

La chica se voltea, en el marco de la puerta está brock medio dormido

Buenos días – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿ash no se ha levantado todavía?

No, todavía no, trate de hacerlo pero fue en vano – se acercó a la cocina – con que estos son tus famosos macarrones –dijo muestras se llevaba uno a la boca

Si, ¿te gustan?

Mmm ahora entiendo porque le encantan tanto a ash – serena se sonrojo un poco, brock trago - oye porque no vas a tratar de levanta a ash, ¿solo faltan los huevos verdad?, si quieres termino yo

De acuerdo, te los encargo entonces, fennekin espérame aquí – y dejando el delantal salió en dirección a la habitación

Brock tomo otro macarrón y tomando una cacerola le dijo a fennekin – bien, esta es mi pequeña venganza por cómo me trato al principio – y sonriendo encendió el fuego, mientras el pokémon la miraba extrañada

Serena llego a la habitación que encontró abierta, pikachu estaba en la cama de ash pero no había rastro de el

Ash donde estas, la comida esta lista – dijo entrando al cuarto

Que bien – respondió el joven atrás de la chica, serena se volteo

Su cara cambio a rojo intenso, abrió mucho sus ojos y balbuceo una palabras incomprensibles

Ash estaba desnudo, acababa de salir del baño, tenía una toalla azul marino en la cabeza con la que se estaba secando el pelo, por lo que le podía dar un perfecta visión de su cuerpo a serena, la chica no apartaba la vista del torso del joven, su estómago marcado, brazos fuertes, cuerpo bronceado, su cabello alborotado sin peinar aun mojado con la toalla encima le daba un toque todavía más sensual, más de lo que podría soportar serena, los viajes del joven azabache habían tenido sus frutos de manera inadvertida en su cuerpo, el siempre viajar a pie además de entrenar junto a sus pokémon, le había dado un cuerpo bastante envidiable, la joven abrió un poco más la boca mientras bajo la mirada hacia la parte baja del joven, al hacerlo su cuerpo entero se volvió rojo, y un poco de humo salió de su cabeza

Serena estas bien –pregunto ash acercándose a su amiga, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo

Sssiiiiiii ehhh LA COMODA dimo comida esta lista – y antes que ash dijera algo, salió corriendo de la habitación con el cuerpo del joven grabado en su mente

.

.

.

Los ya sabes qué: recuerden que delia siempre le dice de esta manera que se cambie la ropa interior

Cuidad azulona: al ser la cuidad más grande de kanto, pensé que sería lo más lógico que el aeropuerto estuviera ahí, aunque nunca se ha mencionado uno, de hecho solo en unova es que se ha visto un aeropuerto si no me equivoco, al menos en el juego así es, perdón si me equivoco

Grace: originalmente había puesto vera, pero el nombre en ingles en los juegos es Grace, además, en el anime no se ha dicho todavía su nombre, así que mejor lo cambie por ese

CIAP: centro de investigación y análisis pokémon (se me ocurrió, que original no) es una entidad gubernamental que regula las investigaciones referentes a los pokémons, todos los investigadores, profesores, ligas y líderes trabaja para ella, le reportan sus avances y regulan su trabajo, las ligas no oficiales, archipiélago naranja por ejemplo, no son parte de ella

Sion: fue inicialmente el nombre de una fortaleza jebusea conquistada por el rey David y que se encontraba situada en la actual Jerusalén, de ahí tome su nombre

Dinero: aquí se va a utilizar en menor medida el dinero, aunque en la serie jamás se a especificado sobre ello, aquí sí, pero no va a tener una mayor importancia, solo va a ser mencionado en varias ocasiones pero sin tener un mayor significado

Chansey: la verdad siempre me pareció extraño que solo hubiera un pokémon y un humano en los centros pokémon, aquí simplemente van a haber 6 Chanseys por centro pokémon, por lo menos, lo que me parece más lógico, y 2 humanos, lo que terminaría algo así como la enfermera joy como médico de cabecera, y los Chanseys como las enfermeras

Viejo mundo: eso lo explicare detalladamente más adelante, pero creo que ahora ya tienen una idea

.

Disculpen la demora, pero tuve bastantes problemas, con el capítulo, y al final también me salió bastante largo, creo que para ahora ya tendrán una idea del camino que va a tomar esta historia, un par de cosa que quiero decir ahora, es que ash no va a capturar nuevos pokémon (parte porque no se me ocurren nuevos) va a usar los que ya posee, serena si va a atrapar pokémon, 3 ya los elegí, me faltan 1, sigo indeciso con pancham (no me acuerdo si se escribe así, perdón si me equivoque), la verdad nunca me gustó mucho ese pokémon, pero ya veré, si decido que se quede

Este tipo de escenas, como la de ash sincerándose con serena sobre su padre, van a disminuir un poco, al menos estos próximos 2 capítulos los voy a dedicar a las batalla, y a la relación de ash y serena, lo que pasa es que no quiero es que sea de golpe, pero no lo voy a dejar ridículamente "lento" sino que en el momento adecuado

El próximo capítulo lo quiero publicar el 24, ya tengo más de la mitad, además que quiero meter en el siguiente capítulo a alguien de las temporadas anteriores, pero todavía no me decido entre 3 cual será

Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo en leerlo, agradezco cualquier review que me ayude a mejorar cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida y agradecida, disculpen si me retraso pero me cuesta algo escribir y no quiero publicar algo mal hecho y a la carrera así que ténganme paciencia

Por cierto, yo soy fan del amourshipping de ash y serena, aunque creo que eso quedo bastante claro desde el principio :v


	4. Chapter 4

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 4**

May/Aura, una mueva aliada

Después de ese pequeño incidente, el grupo se reunió para desayunar, el cual trascurrió con bastante tensión, serena no quitaba si vista del plato ocultando su rostro enrojecido, ash miraba a todas partes menos a la joven rubia, y brock, bueno él comía tranquilamente aun cuando él fue culpable del pequeño percance de los jóvenes, salieron tempano del centro pokémon y caminaron hacia cuidad azulona, al cabo de un par de horas ash y serena hablaban normalmente aunque serena aún se sonrojaba levemente al ver al azabache, a medio camino se detuvieron

¿Ash que hacemos aquí? – serene estaba de pie en la orilla del camino en frente de un campo abierto a lo lejos se veían uno árboles y algunos pokémon salvajes de nivel básico*

Bueno – ash saco una caja – recuerda que tus padres nos mandaron esto, ¿porque no hacemos unas tomas para el espectáculo pokémon?, después de todo debes empezara ver si clasificas, y creo –apuntó al paisaje detrás de la rubia – que aquí tendrías buenas tomas

Esa es aun gran idea –brock empezó también a sacar unas cosas de su mochila y la de ash, una mesa plegable, una cocina pequeña – porque no se encargan de eso y me deja el almuerzo, sé que es temprano pero no creo que terminen rápido por lo que me has contado serena

Serena vio alrededor, aunque no había nada en si destacable de lugar, era realmente hermoso, muy pacifico

Claro, dame un minuto y me cambio – y corriendo se fue detrás de una arbusto con su mochila

Les tomo 30 minutos instalarse, ash ayudo a brock con las cosas y también con la cámara, cuando serena regreso ambos se alejaron del campamento en el camino hablaron de como harían las tomas con la cámara que el papa de serena le envió

Serena estaba más que feliz, aunque solo eran para las tomas, tenía a ash solo para ella, más aun el solo le ponía atención solo a ella, aunque solo fuera para las tomas a la chica le encantaba, por eso se lución más junto con fennekin y pancham realizando un baile frente al joven combinando sus ataque se lanzallamas y pulso umbrío para formar una lluvia de color rojo y purpura, de no ser porque el estómago del azabache rugió no se habría dado cuenta de la hora, por lo que regresaron con brock para el almuerzo

Los siguientes 2 días transcurrieron tranquilamente, les tomo ese tiempo llegar porque en su camino encontraron también otros lugares en los que aprovecharon para hacer tomas par el video de serena

En cuidad azulona volvieron a tener problema pero esta vez porque serena quería ir al centro comercial

Por favor la ultimas vez no pude ver nada - decía tratando de llegar a la entrada, ash se había aferrado del brazo tratando de arrastrarla en dirección al aeropuerto, sin mucho existo, brock solo veía lo divertido de la escena, así como algunos curiosos que veían a la pareja – solo 5 minutos, solo un sombreo para fennekin es para el espectáculo, por favor

Serena, no, tenemos, tiempo, tenemos que tomar el avión en 15 minutos – y volteándose –por favor brock ayúdame – le grito a su amigo mientras serena ganaba terreno hacia la entrada del centro comercial tenía la mano libre estirada hacia la puerta de vidrio, fennekin también se había unido a la lucha y junto a pikachu se había aferrado del pantalón del entrenador en un vano intento de ayudarlo

De acuerdo, ya me divertí bastante – y tomado a la joven por la cintura la cargo en su hombro y camino hacia el aeropuerto con ash corriendo detrás de el con las maletas de ambos y sus pokémon siguiéndole el paso

Mientras hacían fila para comprar los boletas brock y ash hablaban sobre sus próximos planes de viaje, serena hacia pucheros por no haberla dejado entrar al centro comercial de cuidad azulona

Entonces está decidido ash, iremos a hoenn

¿Que? –Serena interrumpió a los chicos - ¿no iríamos a Sion?

Así es serena - ella se volteo hacia ash – solo que no hay ningún vuelo directo a Sion en este momento, tendremos que hacer varias escalas

Si, veras –brock saco su pokédex - lo mejor será ir a hoenn, luego a unova y de ahí a kalos, desde ahí directo a sion, así sería menos pesado que tomar un viaje de varios días directamente hacia la región

¿Entonces podemos pasar por mi casa un momento? – pregunto serena

No veo porque no, tu que dices brock

…. – el joven se quedó pensado un momento – sí, no hay problema, tenemos suficiente tiempo, no afectara una pequeña parada

Sin más demora el grupo se subió al avión, como brock compro los boletos se sentaron en la misma fila, aun así, brock le pidió a serena que cambiaran de puesto, alegando que no quería ir en la ventana, por eso durante el trayecto ash fue al lado de serena y brock en el asiento del pasillo

Era las 4 cuando el avión despego, y pidiendo una almohada a la azafata, el joven médico se durmió rápidamente

Sin brock la pareja pronto inicio una animada conversación sobre sus planes y terminaron hasta alta horas de la noche

A la mañana siguiente llegaron a su destino: hoenn

Bien – brock se dirigió a su acompañantes - tengo que pedirles un favor, no partiremos a unova hasta mañana

¿Que? –dijeron al unísono los 2 – ¿Por qué?

Bueno –se rasco la barbilla mientras elegía las palabras – quiero hablar con mi novia, así que les pediré una tiempo a solas si no les molesta

Bueno, creo que… – empezó ash a decir a su amigo

Claro – lo interrumpió serena – lo que necesites, ash ¿porque no hacemos unas tomas aquí en hoenn? vamos rápido

Bue… – antes de terminar serena tomo del brazo al azabache y corrió arrastrándolo fuera del aeropuerto, no sin antes voltear para ver a brock y agradecerle su oportunidad

Si los necesito los llamare a la pokédex, estaré en el centro pokémon

De acuerdo - grito serena corriendo con ash colgado de su brazo y pikachu aferrado a su pantalón

Pararon el resto del día en la cuidad, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde ash y serena se encontraban frente a una fuente, en esta ocasión serena lleva un vestido sencillo verde lima, y sentada al borde de la fuente hablada a la cámara, alguna personas veían a la pareja pero le restaba importancia

¿Ash?

Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon

Frente a ellos había un joven de cabello castaño, con una blusa verde y pantaloncillos rojos y una pañoleta azul, esta corrió y abraso a ash enérgicamente, el joven sonrió y le devolvió el abraso, serena miraba atónita la escena

Ash. ¿Cuándo volviste? –la joven se separó y veía sonriendo a su amigo

Me alegra verte may, No eh vuelto, solo hago una escala – vio a los lados- ¿y Max donde esta?

En casa, no vino conmigo, adivina, mira, mira - saco un caja, en ella había 6 listones - gane los de sinno, aunque perdí en la fina jejejeje

Me alegro por ti

¿Y tú como quedaste en kalos?

Segundo lugar –dijo quitándole importancia

Lo siento, ya verás que será para la próxima

Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí

¿Vas a probar de nuevo la liga hoenn? entonces te acompaño, será como hace 3 años

No, no vine a eso, recuerda te dije una escala

Que, porque, no quieres que valla –may puso mala cara, aunque solo fue de broma

No, no es eso, no voy a participar en la liga hoenn, voy a Sion

Sion, ¿que es eso?

La frontera del mundo

Ash y may se voltearon, frente a ellos, una muy molesta serena los miraba, en especial a ash

Serena…

Ash, dime, ¿quién es TU AMIGA?- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a ash mientras veía a may y enfatizaba mucho la palabra amiga

Hola, soy may – se acercó y tomando la mano de la rubia agitándola frenéticamente - amiga de ash, yo lo acompañe cuando viajo en esta región

Ho-hola – ese acto la tomó por sorpresa

¿Cómo es eso de frontera? – pregunto may a ash

Así es llamado Sion, recuerda ash que queda en "el fin del mundo" – de nuevo lo interrumpía serena

May, Sion es la región más alejada de todas, más allá de kalos, y vamos para allá los 3

Los 3 – may se extrañó y empezó a ver a los lados buscando a alguien

Si brock también

En serio donde esta – may se puso muy feliz

En el aeropuerto, o creo que ya está en el centro pokémon, él está... Ocupado – no sabía si debía decir eso, brock no le menciono nada y no quería irrespetar la privacidad de su amigo

Y que están haciendo – pregunto con curiosidad la coordinadora

Un video pokémon

Para que

Para el espectáculo pokémon

Que es eso – pregunto más confundida

Para serena, ella es aun artista pokémon

Un artista - May solo se confundía más y mas

Si, lo que yo hago son videos que suben a la red, los más vistos y gustados participan en el espectáculo pokémon, un concurso donde demuestras las habilidades de tus pokémon junto a ti

Eres una coordinadora – pregunto emocionada

¿Eh?

May es una coordinadora – ash le explico a su amiga - los listones con las pruebas que a participaron y ganaron los concursos

Sigo sin entender – ahora serena estaba confundida

Es un poco parecido, al menos en la idea, los coordinadores lucen a sus pokémons en shows de destrezas y batallas, pero a diferencia del artista, ellos no actúan junto a sus pokémons, al menos no directamente, sino que más bien lo apoya, además que los concursos son en vivo, a diferencia de los del artista que estos solo son en vivo hasta el gran espectáculo pokémon, además a diferencia de ti may, serena no compite por listones, sino por llaves, cuando tiene 3, califica a la clase maestra, done compite por ser la reina, en ese caso, de kalos

¿Qué es artista ash? – pregunto may su amigo

Lo que es serena, ella hace videos y también luce a sus pokémon pero no en batallas directamente, sino que

Mira esto – may cambio de tema pues la confundió más y saco una pequeña caja purpura, en ella había medio listón- ¿aún lo tienes?

Claro, ash saco una cajita metálica de su chaqueta, el ella había también medio listón, la otra parte del de may

A serena no le gusto eso, y miraba con recelo a los 2 amigos, aunque no entendía que era ese listón, era bastante obvio que significaba algo, además del hecho que may la había "excluido" de la conversación y también que ash ya no le prestaba atención

¿Qué es eso? – tuvo que controlarse mucho mientras preguntaba

Bueno es que al principio cuando perdí la liga pokémon estaba un poco desanimado, y mientras viajaba con may cuando ella decidió ser coordinadora, me insistió en que probara también los concurso pokémon, al menos para distraerme, llegamos ambos a la final y terminamos en empate, y este es el listón de prueba –mientras ash le explicaba esto a la rubia, may noto como serena les miraba

Fue ahí cuando may entendió del porqué de la actitud de serena

Dime ash, ¿cuánto tiempo van a estar aquí? – pregunto may

No estoy seguro, creo que hasta mañana, al menos eso no dijo brock, ¿Por qué?

Bueno – tomando del brazo a serena – me la prestas un rato

¿Eh? –serena vio a ash y a may varias veces

Que –ash se extrañó mucho –no creo que tengas que pedirme permiso, pero ¿porque te la quieres llevar?

S-E-C-R-E-T-O – puntualizo la coordinadora y tomando a serena la llevo a la ciudad dándole a la joven solo el tiempo necesario para meter a sus 2 pokémons en sus pokebolas

[-]

Las 2 chicas estaba sentadas en las mesas de un café, en la parte trasera, junto a un arriate de rosas, serena bebía café, y may había pedido un té, luego de tomar un sorbo dejo taza en el plato

Oye – may miro directamente a serena a los ojos – dime, ¿te gusta ash?

La pregunta, aunque dicha de una manera bastante inocente, era muy directa, lo que tomo por sorpresa a la joven rubia, haciendo que se atragantara con su café

Que, yo, yo, yo, bueno es que – tocio y se limpió la boca

Entonces ¿es cierto o no?

Eh… bueno yo este - serena desesperadamente buscaba una forma de responder, may la acusaba con su mirada, al final la pobre chica cedió, tratando de cubrir el rubor que tenía su rostro con su cabello, serena asistió sabiendo que ya no podía mentir

Me lo imagine, pero ash no lo sabe – dijo dando otro sorbo a su vaso

Sacudiendo la cabeza, serena asistió

Me lo imagine, es muy denso para estas cosas, dime, ¿cuánto llevas viajando con él?

Casi el año – dijo reponiéndose un poco

Yo también, bueno quiero decir viaje casi un año con el cuándo hiso su viaje en hoenn, y también lo acompañe a kanto a ver al profesor Oak

Serena se le quedó viendo a los ojos, may entendió la preocupación dela chica

No, no me gusta ash, lo quiero, pero solo como amigo, nada más es como un hermano mayor para mí, y créeme, después de tener un revoltoso hermano mayor, ash era como un alivio para mí, un confidente ya que había cosas que no le podía decir a max, pero a él sí, porque somos de la misma edad

La rubia no pudo disimular su felicidad al saber eso, pues supo que no mentía

May tomo el vaso que tenía enfrente y le dio un sorbo

Dime – pregunto serena – como fue tu viaje con ash

Pues… - tomo otro sorbo y dejo su vaso - fue muy divertido viajar con él, aprendí mucho ash tiene muchas cualidades, aunque es algo infantil a veces, pero fue gracias a el que perdí mi miedo a los pokémons, me apoyo mucho en mi camino de ser coordinadora, aunque al principio no estaba segura de que hacer, pero él me ayudo a decidir y me apoyo mucho, pero aun así no se le quita lo infantil ¿verdad?, -suspiro - vaya, han pasado 3 años desde nuestro viaje, yo siempre le hablo cuando puedo y el a mí, lo considero un gran amigo, pero es muy… infantil para mi gusto

Lo sé, pero aun así..

Eso es lo que te gusta, ¿verdad? – le sonrió, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia

Y dime a ti te gusta alguien – pregunto serena

May disimulo mucho mejor que serena, pues ella no se percató del leve rubor rojo que apareció por un instante en sus mejilla mientras recordaba a un viejo amigo

Bueno has pensado en que aras con ash- sugirió buscando cambiar de tema, por suerte serena no se dio cuenta

El me pidió que lo acompañara a Sion

¡QUE! – ahora may fue quien se atraganto con su bebida

¿Eh? – serena estaba perpleja, no esperaba esa reacción

Nada, es que, bueno, he hablado con brock y Cilan sobre las que han acompañado a ash en sus viajes, pero tu serias la primera a la que el invita, siempre hemos sido somos nosotras quiénes nos pegamos a él, no esperaba eso de el

Dime como es que empezaste a viajar con el

Bueno – se sonrojo más - El me pidió que fuera con el

¡QUE! - may estaba perpleja, no creí que era ash de quien hablaban- en serio, 2 veces, vaya

Oye, ¿cómo fue que ustedes se conocieron?, ¿fue por una bicicleta verdad?

¿Bicicleta?, de que hablas – la rubia vio a may muy confundida, claro ella tenía una bicicleta, pero la había dejado en su casa pues estaba rota la cadena y siempre se le olvidaba repararla

Nada, nada importante, dime como fue

Bueno, cuando éramos niños, en el campamento de profesor oak

Conozco al profesor Oak, fue el quien me dio a mi Venusaur, bueno me dio a Bulbasaur, y eventualmente evoluciono a Venusaur

Sonriendo, serena empezó a contarle su historia de cuando viajo a kanto y se perdió por seguir al butterfree

[~~]

Es tan tierno – may la miraba con ojos soñadores - sabes, eso significa que tienes una gran ventaja, tienes historia con él, y créeme, eres la primera a la que él le pide que lo acompañe

Serena termino su café – y bueno, dime, ¿quién más acompaño a ash?

May sonrió, y miro acusadoramente a serena – conque checando la competencia eh- la rubia se sonrojo, may le habían encontrado gusto a hacerla sonrojar – bueno, esta iris, y dawn, con ellas siempre discutía, por muchas cosas, dawn era la peor, aun al final se hicieron buenos amigos, de ahí, mi hermano Max, brock, Cilan, ah, y misty

A ella ya la conocí, sabias que se va a casar

Enserio ya planearon boda ella y Tracey

No creo, al menos no todavía, pero ash le dijo que lo hicieran rápido y ella, bueno no lo desmintió del todo

No te creo, me hubiera gustado ver eso

Las 2 jóvenes siguieron hablando por 1 hora más, rápidamente congeniaron y encontraron muchas cosas en común

[~~]

Serena y may se dirigían al centro pokémon para encontrar a brock y a ash quiénes las esperaban para pasar la noche y tomar su vuelo al día siguiente

Oye serena, te importa si los acompaño a Sion – pregunto may a su nueva a miga

¿Porque? –pregunta la rubia a su nueva amiga – ¿hay concursos en sion?

Bueno es que ya termine aquí tenía pensado ir a la región medina, pero esta algo lejos y viajar sola no es mi estilo, y no pude contactar a cilian, parece que tiene problema con sus hermanos en el gimnasio, y max empezara su viaje el próximo año así que se ha enfrascado en estudiar detenidamente a los pokémon, por lo que no lo pude convencer de acompañarme y bueno - se sonroja levemente – nada no es importante

Bueno – ella dudaba por un parte le había caído bien may, pero por otro lado, eran más gente la que viajaría con ellos

Si me dejas ir, te ayudo con ash – dijo may sacando su carta de triunfo

Dudando un poco, serena se acercó a ella y le pregunto en voz baja – ¿en serio?

Claro, pero con una condición, quiero ser la dama de honor es su boda

B-b-b-boda – eso la hizo enrojecer al máximo

May rio por dentro – "realmente me voy a divertí con ellos 2" entonces que dices

Bueno hay que preguntarle a ash al respecto

Excelente, entonces no habrá problemas, si no está seguro pídeselo tú, seguro que aceptara

HEY, CHICAS

Ambas voltearon, ash estaba en la salida del centro pokémon llamándolas mientras agitaba el brazo

Hey chicas, se tardaron bastante ¿qué les paso?

Nada, oye ash, dime ¿sabes si has concursos de coordinadores pokémon en Sion?

Pues… – el azabache se rasco la cabeza pensando - no se realmente

Si hay – brock salió del centro y saco su pokédex

Hay concursos, de hecho Sion ha incorporado casi todos los concursos existentes, no solo la liga Sion

Bien entonces no les importa si voy con ustedes – dijo alegremente may

Supongo, ¿tú que dices serena? – pregunto ash a su amiga

May le susurro a serena - ¿qué dices, es un trato?

De acuerdo - respondió la rubia en voz baja

Oigan ¿de qué hablan ustedes 2? – pregunta ash

Nada, cosas de chicas jejeje - dijo may

Bien entonces hay que sacar tu boleto may – sugirió ash

No – lo interrumpió may

¿Qué?, porque – pregunto brock con curiosidad

Lo que pasa es que primero tengo que ir a mi casa, les diré a mis padres sobre mis plan y luego iré, no se preocupen por mi ustedes vayan, solo me esperan en unova, ¿les parece?

Claro – respondieron los 3

Ok entonces me voy

No esperaras la mañana – brock vio al cielo – pronto anochecerá

No, tengo un amigo que me llevara hoy mismo – luego se acercó a sus amigos, abraso a brock y a ash

Suerte ash, te veré en unova

De acuerdo suerte may

Adiós may – le dijo brock

Cuídate mucho, avísame cuando partas – serena también la abraso, a pesar de solo conocerse por unas horas realmente le había tomado aprecio a la joven coordinadora

May se fue en dirección a la cuidad mientras el trio entraba en el centro pokémon para prepararse a para dormir

Oye serena – brock entro al centro por lo que ash aprovecho para llamar as u amiga – dime que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos

Serena rio y con una sonrisa pícara le respondió – eso es S-E-C-R-E-T-O – y dejando a ash confundido entro al centro pokémon

.

.

Bien este capítulo me quedo algo corto, siento el retraso tuve alguno problemas personales y algo de falta de inspiración, ya tenía la mitad de capitulo pero no me gustaba como quedaba el final, gracias por su paciencia

May es como se le conoce en la versión latina, aura es en la española si no me equivoco

Básico: no encontré otra palabra, básicamente me refiero caterpie, rattatas, pidgey, los pokémons iniciales salvajes de nivel base (5) que aparecen cuando empiezas una partida, ya saben, los bidoof de las regiones


	5. Chapter 5

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Parte 1** de sinno a unova

Después del viaje en avión, ash serena y brock se encontraban en el aeropuerto de sinno, su vuelo salía en 3 horas por lo que esta vez no podrían recorrer la ciudad, aun así, el grupo tenía un poco de tiempo por lo que aprovecharon para desayunar. El grupo charlaba animosamente, serena le preguntaba a ash sobre la región y cómo fue su experiencia en la liga, brock lo ayudaba relatándole sobre sus viajes con ash mientras fennekin, pancham, Riolu comían en sus platos, pikachu aprovechaba la charla de los muchachos para robar poco a poco el kétchup que ash tenía en su plato

Cuando terminaron aún les quedaban 2 horas por lo que ash decidió hacer una llamada, pikachu aprovecho y usando agilidad tomo por fin toda la botella de kétchup, fennekin solo le lanzo una mirada acusadora y siguió comiendo

Buenos días – contesto la persona al otro lado de la pantalla

Hola señora Johanna – saludo ash animadamente

Ash, querido como estas, tanto tiempo sin verte

Al otro lado del apantalla del videoteléfono se encontraba un señora, de cabellos azules, ella se alegró al ver al joven entrenador

Estoy bien, ¿y dawn?

Lo siento querido no se encuentra, ha salido a ver al profesor Rowan

A qué pena, quería hablar con ella

¿Le digo que te llame?

No es necesario, lo que pasa es que ya me voy, ahora mismo estoy en sinno

Enserio, querido hubieras hablado antes le diré que te llame, donde demonios se habrá metido esta niña - eso ultimo lo murmuro para sí misma, aun así fue escuchado por los demás

No es necesario pronto voy a tomar el avión, solo quería saludarla

Bueno ash, llámame en cuanto llegues entonces, ¿por cierto a dónde vas?

A Sion

¿Sion, la frontera, porque? Podrías volver a participar en la liga sinno, ya que estas aquí

Bueno, lo que pasa es que quise ir ahí por una recomendación, después de kalos pienso que será un buen cambio de ambiente

Es cierto, la última vez le dijiste a dawn que irías a kalos, dime querido, ¿cómo te fue?

Perdí

Ah... Lo siento querido, pero no te desanimes, lo conseguirás en la próxima

Lo sé, por eso voy a Sion

Bueno y con quien vas

Buenas tardes señora Johanna – brock se puso detrás de ash y saludo

Brock me alegra vete cómo has estado, felicidades por graduarte, cumpliste tu sueño, te felicito

Gracias, estoy muy bien, viajare con ash y serena a Sion

¿Serena?

Hola señora Johanna, soy serena amiga de ash

…. – Johanna observo detenidamente a serena unos segundos antes de contestar

B-bueno – por alguna razón, la rubia se sentía un poco nerviosa al verla

Hola serena, mucho… gusto en conocerte

Igualmente

Dime ash, cuando llegaras a sion – pregunto Johanna, volteando para ver solamente a ash

Creo que en 6 días, más o menos, ahora voy a unova y después a kalos, serena es de ahi

Ah va a dejarla entonces – dijo sonriendo

Eh... No viene conmigo, ella es artista pokémon, y participara en sion

¿Artista?

Artista es

Se lo que es ash querido, solo que nunca había visto a una artista en persona – Johanna observa detenidamente a serena – bueno le diré dawn que te llame en cuanto pueda

Gracia señora Johanna

Solo llámame Johanna, querido, suerte con tu viaje, y suerte a ti brock sé que serás un gran doctor pokémon… adiós serena – dicho esto corto de pronto la llamada

Bueno, quizás tenía algo que hacer – dijo ash forzando una sonrisa

Como sea ash –brock lo quito de la silla – mi turno

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír, vio alrededor, había al menos 10 videoteléfonos más libres, le gustaba la relación de hermanos que tenían ellos 2, durante el desayuno pudo confirmar que ellos se consideraban prácticamente familia, seguía pensando en ello mientras tanto Brock marcaba rápidamente

Buenas tardes – una chica de cabello rubio-cenizo respondió, llevaba una camisa amarilla y unos jeans negros, al ver quien le llamaba sonrió - brock cariño no esperaba tu llamada, ¿ya llegaste unova?

No cielo, todavía no, pero quería presentarte a alguien – agarro ash del cuello –ash ella es mi prometida, athenea

Mu-mucho gusto – hablaba con dificultad, pues brock todavía no lo había soltado

Athenea rio por debajo – asi que tú eres ash, vaya al fin te conozco, sabes desde que conocí a brock nunca dejó de hablar de ti, siente que te conozco de toda la vida

Bueno brock también habla mucho de usted señorita athenea

Solo dime athenea, y tú eres serena, ¿verdad?

Si – dijo la mencionada apareciendo aun lado de los muchachos

Ella sonrió - sabes eh visto tus videos, tienes mucho talento

Muchas gracias

Bueno athenea, tenemos que cortar, nuestro vuelo sale pronto, adiós querida

Adiós cariño, mucha suerte ash, te encargo a mi brock, mucha suerte a ti serena, ojala podamos hablar la próxima vez más tranquilamente, sé que seremos buenas amigas

Yo también siento lo mismo, adiós – se despidió la rubia con una gran sonrisa

Adiós atenea – dijo ash, la llamada termino

Y bien, ¿que opinan? –pregunto brock a sus amigos

Es linda –dijo ash – veo porque te gusta tanto

Y tú serena

Me agrada, yo también espero conocerla pronto

Bien – brock se levantó - partamos ahora, llegamos en la hora pico, por lo que tendremos que pasar por aduana, así que habrá que hacer fila

Bien –dijeron los 2 cansadamente, la idea de hacer fila no les agradaba mucho

Por cierto mejor metamos a fennekin y a pikachu en sus pokebolas

¿Porque? –ash pregunto preocupado, pikachu que había estado comiéndose la botella entera de kétchup le lanzo una mirada furiosa al brock

Será más fácil pasar si están en sus pokebolas –añadió viendo a pikachu – solo será unos minutos, lo prometo

Pikachu indignado se volteo, no sin antes darle una descarga eléctrica a brock, luego de mala gana, y sumamente enojada, entro en su pokebola

[-]

Después de la llamada, Johanna marco de nuevo

¿Dawn dónde estás?

Pronto volveré a casa mama –su hija le hablaba cansadamente, le había tocado recorrer media cuidad buscando al profesor Rowan

Eso no importa, ash hablo hace poco

Enserio, ¿qué dijo? ¿Como esta?, ¿cómo le fue en kalos?

Pues, no gano, pero se veía bien, ya va a su próximo destino

Asi es ash – draw vio a su madre - Sucede algo mama

Si, ash va acompañado,

¿Yo?, siempre es así, ¿quiénes van con él?

Brock y una chica rubia llamada serena

¿Serena? – dijo extrañada

Si, por lo que te vuelves ahorita, arreglare tus cosas, te vas a unova ya

Quien es serena – pregunto un poco preocupada a su mama

No sé, pero quizá sea problemática, te dije que viajas con él a kalos, ella es de ahí, pero ella se fue a kanto con ash, y viajara con él a Sion, sabes esa actitud tan pasiva es la que tantos problemas te causo y por eso no has pasado de ser solo amiga de ash

No - dawn miro a su madre – mama salgo ahora

 **Parte 2**

Asalto al rascacielos negro

Rápido, tenemos que terminar antes que vuelva el guardia – susurro una persona con una capucha negra a un grupo que estaba vestido igual que ella

10 figuras encapuchadas caminaban sigilosamente en las sombras ocultándose entre las columnas o los arbustos que rodeaban el edificio

El centro de investigación pokémon de unova, conocido como el rascacielos negro, es uno de los más importantes en el mundo pokémon, gran rival de Silph S.A debido a su cercanía, sus investigaciones le han dado un renombre a la institución como una eminencia en lo que a pokémon se refiere, sus investigaciones se han centrado últimamente en la crianza pokémon, aun así ha mantenido diversas áreas dedicadas a estudio y desarrollo de los pokémon en diferentes condiciones, no solo en batallas, es debido a esto, que con el tiempo se habilito una piso solo para batallas pokémon, en las que los investigadores veían en vivo las batalla de entrenadores con el fin de ampliar sus conocimientos sobre el mundo pokémon, lo cual significo un innovación a pesar de ser una idea simple, pues aporto muchos datos para investigaciones futuras ya que les permitía ver a entrenadores no solo de unova, sino también de otras regiones competir, con el tiempo se fue ampliando, llegando a dedicar pisos enteros solo para ello, además de contratar entrenadores de rango maestro para que sirvieran como líderes de piso, convirtiéndose en una pequeña liga pokémon, claro que no es reconocida como liga pokémon oficial pero eso no impide que entrenadores de todo el mundo viajen con la única intención de participar en ella, para así demostrar su poder y el de sus pokémon, y aunque no es reconocida oficialmente por el CIAP, muchos entrenadores consideran un gran logro ser el campeón del rascacielos negro, por lo que no es raro que diariamente lleguen entrenadores a desafiarlo de diferentes regiones

Al llegar a la verja, 2 figuras se separaron del grupo y empezaron a trabajar, debían entrar sin que los descubrieran, desactivando las alarmas del complejo, en un minuto uno de ellos abrió el candado mientras su compañero tecleaba rápidamente en una Tablet, cuando terminaron dieron la señal y los demás los siguieron

Pasaron las cámara y entraron al vestíbulo silenciosamente siguieron hasta las escaleras y empezaron a subir en silencio, su meta, el criadero pokémon del piso 35

De nuevo a llegar a la puerta repitieron el proceso de la entrada, pero esta vez les tomo 3 minutos abrir los candados de seguridad, con los nervios en la piel suspiraron aliviados cuando la puerta abrió con un leve chasquido, rápidamente se internaron en la oscuridad

Un Sigilyph que dormía sobre una tronco se despertó, lentamente se acercó a la vitrina que los separaba del laboratorio, a su alrededor habían varios pokémons de diferente regiones, y algunos huevos pokémon diseminados en la hierba, mientras veía la ventana tratando de identificar el ruido que lo despertó la puerta de acceso a su derecha se abrió, un figura negra entro y antes de reaccionar un cubo voló hacia él, abriéndose en el aire liberando una red celeste fluorescente, atrapando al pokémon

Varios pokémon reaccionaron al oír a Sigilyph caer, preparándose para el ataque

Torkoal pantalla de humo – una pokebola salió desde las sombras al abrir un Torkoal emergió usando el movimiento que su entrenador le ordeno

El pánico se desato en el recinto, los pokémons al verse rodeados se asustaron y empezaron a atacar, por desgracia, la pantalla de humo dificultaba su visibilidad por lo que sus ataque no eran muy efectivos, pero sí muy ruidosos

 _\- INTRUSOS EN CRIADERO, INTRUSOS EN CRIADERO -_ la alarma se disparo

Idiota, se suponía que sería en silencio – uno de los encapuchados el grito al otro que había lanzado la pokebola, tratando de hacerse oír sobre la alarma que se había activado

¿Da lo mismo no?

Olvídalo –una mujer hablo, la que en ese momento recogía al Sigilyph capturado – démonos prisa o si no nos atraparan

Un Marill les lanzo un Rayo burbuja – uno de los encapuchados saco un pokebola liberando un Wobbuffet el cual recibió el ataque devolviéndolo al pokémon que cayo noqueado, cosa que uno de los sujetos aprovecho para capturar con una red

 _\- INTRUSOS EN CRIADERO, INTRUSOS EN CRIADERO –_

La alarma sonaba en todo el edificio y los guardias corrían apresuradamente hacia el criadero pokémon

Al diablo esto – uno de los encapuchados se quitó el traje negro revelando su rostro, tenía el cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas, una camisa negra con una R roja en medio, una falda también negra y guantes y botas del mismo color – Houndour mordisco – dijo mientras sacaba un pokémon quien ataco a un Heracross que tacleaba en dirección a ellos – ustedes 5 – señalo al grupo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta - detengan a los guardias

 _\- INTRUSOS EN CRIADERO, INTRUSOS EN CRIADERO –_

5 personas se separaron del grupo internándose en el pasillo, a los pocos minutos les llegaron el sonido de una batalla

Maldición – murmuro su compañera, al tiempo que se quitaba su traje – james date prisa con la computadora

Tranquila Jessie, casi término – dijo el que estaba cerca del panel centrar, al otro lado del vidrio, con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su capucha, mostrando su cabello azul

No tenemos tiempo – le grito el que estaba a la par de el

Cállate Butch esto es tu culpa – le respondió james mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad

¿Mía? – Butch se enojó –como que mía, quieres resol…

No termino al frase, porque un pin misil golpeo la pared que estaba detrás de él y que los separaba del criadero

 _\- INTRUSOS EN CRIADERO, INTRUSOS EN CRIADERO -_ la alarma sonaba tan fuerte que se oía aun a través del ruido generado por la pelea que se desato en el criadero

Dejen de perder el tiempo, tenemos trabajo que hace – el 5 integrante se quita la capa al tiempo que lanzaba su pokebola

Pero Pierce, ellos – trato de replicar

Eso no importa, hay que terminar el trabajo – le grito Pierce

Termine –grito james al tiempo que una serie de pequeños temblores invadía el edificio –todas las puertas están abiertas, y las alarmas desactivas – mientras james hablaba las luces parpadearon hasta apagarse, todo el edificio quedó a oscuras, menos la zona de crianza, en las que las luces de emergencia se activaron

Algo tarde para eso no crees – dijo Butch con sarcasmo

Que gracioso butch, pero te recuerdo que con ello ya no se cerraran las puertas – dijo mientas la alarma que había estado sonando se callaba y el sacaba una pokebola – además he abierto todas las puertas del edificio, así será más fácil salir de aquí

James se unió a la batalla, entre los 5 lograron someter a la mayoría de los pokémon y meterlos en las cajas, lo que quedaron eran demasiado débiles para pelear y se habían escondido entre los árboles y rocas, estaban recogiendo a los pokémon debilitados cuando llegaron 2 del grupo que fue a detener a los guardias

¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? – Jessie les pregunto a los recién llegados

Nos mandaron de regreso – respondió el que estaba más cerca

Ese trio de idiotas, solo se están luciendo, solo espero que Juno no destruya el lugar, y a todo esto donde diablos esta Vicius

En el hangar – dijo james mientras revisaba la Tablet en su manos, tecleo unos códigos rápidamente y las luces del fondo del pasillo se encendieron - nos está esperando en el hangar, usemos el ascensor

¿Y Juno y los demás?–pregunto butch mientras cargaba a 3 pokémon y los metía en una jaula

Ya le avise nos verán en el 2 piso, están despejando la zona

Bien corramos

Los 5 empezando a salir cuando vieron algo entra las sombras, de ella emergió una gardevoir shinny

Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí – con una mirada siniestra Cassidy se acercó al pokémon quien tenía un huevo entre sus manos - Este si será valioso

Inmediatamente salió disparada hacia el muro, afortunadamente para ella, butch logro atraparla en el aire

Maldita sabandija, Houndour lanzallamas

El pokémon lanzo su ataque pero el gardevoir desapareció antes de que le atinara

Pero que

Teletransportación – respondió jessie, eso no importa ahora, salgamos de aquí antes que llegue el ejército

Sin más el grupo salió rumbo al elevador

En el 2 piso Juno, Atila y domino luchaba contra lo que quedaba de la guardia del edificio, fácilmente habían eliminado a los pokémon y también habían noqueado a los entrenadores, lograron tomar el control del área justo cuando las puertas del elevador de abrieron

Al fin, ¿qué les paso? – juno sonrió sarcásticamente al grupo recién llegado

Cállate y toma – al tiempo que le pasaba un carrito con los pokémons capturados

Al hangar rápido – grito james al tiempo que las sirenas llegaban a la entrada del rascacielos negro

[-]-

Rodeen el edificio – la oficial Jenny corrió a la entrada principal del edificio, seguida por sus agentes de campo, había movilizado a todas sus fuerzas al recibir la alarma

[-]

El equipo rocket corría a través de los pasillos empujando los caritos donde habían puesto las jaulas de los pokémon, hasta llegar al primer piso, y aceleraron el paso lo más rápido que podían, doblando la equina al fondo, divisaron la puerta que los llevaría a la salida y corriendo, se dirigieron a la salida, pero a medio camino un científico les corto el paso

Esos pokémons no les pertenecen, devuélvanlos –dijo el señor mientras sacaba un pokebola blanca

Aparte viejo inútil, Houndour mordisco - grito Cassidy

Pancham pulso umbrío - dijo el señor

La batalla empezó éntrelos 2, el científico tenía bastante experiencia por lo que logro detenerla

Diablos nos alcanzarán - grito juno al oír a la policía cercarse por el pasillo lateral

Primeape mega patada al anciano –grito btuch

¡Que! no puede hacer eso –grito Jessie pero era muy tarde el pokemon golpeo fuertemente al científico estrellándolo contra las puertas las cuales se abrieron al impactar contra el señor

Esto hizo que pancham se distrajera al ver a su entrenador derrotado

Lanzallamas –grito Cassidy su pokémon la obedeció dejando inconsciente al pokémon contrario

Riendo cruelmente ambos devolvieron a sus pokémon y continuaron su camino

Jessie y james los siguieron no sin antes ver al científico, Jessie sonrió al ver que se encontraba relativamente bien

El hangar era un área de descarga, muy amplia lo suficiente para que los remolques y tráileres pudieran entrar y virar con facilidad, en medio un tráiler negro los esperaba, rápidamente cargaron el remolque y salieron

Cuando salieron a la carretera vieron el bloqueo que la policía había puesto

Alto - grito la oficial Jenny

Inkay psicorayo –grito james mientras arrojaba su pokebola

El rayo golpeo a las patrullas explotando una, y obligado a los policías a ponerse a cubierta

Ascua – grito uno de los oficiales

Antes de reaccionar Wobbuffet salió de su pokebola y usando el movimiento espejo escudo devolvió el ataque, el remolque choco contra los restos de las patrulla y se internaron en el bosque

Dentro del tráiler

PORQUE TENÍAS QUE ATACAR AL ANCIANO

Jessie le gritaba a butch haciendo que cassidy y james intervinieran

Que importa la misión es un éxito

Eso importa mucho idiota no tenías que hacer eso

Por eso eres débil Jessie debemos ganar a toda costa

Pero no así –james estaba furioso

Gato 1 llamado, respondan-nya

El intercomunicador de james sonó haciendo que se detuvieran, aun furioso tomo el auricular y contesto

Gato 2 aquí, tenemos a los pokémons, nos veremos en el lugar de extracción

Entendido-nya

Con una última mirada de odio jame se sentó dándole la espalda, Jessie también lo imito

Que les pasa a estos 2, lo importante es que lo hicimos robamos muchos pokémon –dijo mientras golpeaba con la palma la jaulas - y muchos pokémon con movimiento huevo, el jefe se pondrá contento al verlos

Déjalos cassidy, no pierdas el tiempo

En silencio el camión se perdió en la noche mientras el rascacielos negro permanecía a oscuras, sumido en el caos provocado por el ataque del equipo rocket

.

.

Hoy saque el capítulo rápido, eso es porque la 2 parte la escribí 1 hora después de subir el capítulo 4, me llego la inspiración y me gusto como quedo, de hecho no la he modificado, salvo las correcciones ortográficas, la parte 1 me tomo más tiempo pero aquí esta,

Arturojeff: me alegro que te gustara, pero como he dicho antes, a mí me cuesta algo escribir, ya tengo toda la historia en la mente, y también anotada en un cuaderno, pero en lo que respecta a ponerla en palabras ahí me da un poco de trabajo, además me tomo mi tiempo porque no quiero sacar algo apresurado, y que al final sea una mala historia, peor créeme, escribo casi a diario, al menos un par de líneas cuando puedo

K : lo siento pero si te digo cualquier cosa podría hacer spoiler (espero que esto no sea XD)

frankoc74: gracias por el consejo, no sé porque no se me había ocurrido

.90 y Asurax1: le alegra que les guste

Agradezco cualquier comentario, duda o critica que me dejen, gracias de antemano por dedicar el tiempo a leer esta historia


	6. Chapter 6

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 6**

Cazando al equipo rocket, 1 parte

Por favor trate de entender madame

NO, usted es quien no entiende, no sabe acaso quien soy – grito la mujer, al hacerlo las joyas que llevaba tintinearon, así también las joyas del Flareon que la acompañaba

Madame trate de entender, no es…

NO ME IMPORTA, YO PAGUE PRIMERA CLASE - grito a la pobre chica detrás del mostrador – Y EXIJO QUE INMEDIATAMENTE ME DEN UN VUELO A UNOVA

Por favor trate de entender esto no es algo que podamos resolver – en eso llego un gerente a tratar de ayudar a la pobre chica

INUTILES – giro sobre sí misma y salió pisando fuerte, con la misma arrogancia el Flareon la siguió

Una muy nerviosa may que hacía fila detrás de la señora se acercó al mostrador

Supongo que tampoco puede ayudarme verdad

También va a unova – pregunto la chica

Si, ¿por casualidad sabe que ha pasado?

La señorita al ver a may se dio cuenta que ella no era arrogante como al señora que acabada de irse, por lo que cambiando su semblante le explico

Por desgracia no, hace 5 horas unova se cerró, literalmente, tenemos informes de que han cerrado todos los caminos y ha desviado los trenes y aviones que iban para allá, no sabemos que paso

Hay rumores del rascacielos negro – el gerente quien se había mantenido al margen decidió hablar con may- la verdad no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de que ha pasado - tecleo algo y giro la pantalla - solo enviaron esto y se cerraron

TODOS LOS VUELOS HAN SIDOS CANCELADOS HASTA NUEVO AVISO

May leyó el mensaje varas veces, luego el gerente puso la pantalla en su lugar y continuo

Como dije no sabemos más que usted señorita –luego añadió - ¿tiene donde quedarse?, porque – señalo al fondo, donde unos empleados se encontraba acomodando una camas plegables – si lo desea puedo darle una cama

Se lo agradezco mucho, me podría avisar cuando se reestablezca la comunicación

Empezó caminar, pero se detuvo y volvió al mostrador

Por casualidad sabe si unos amigos mios ya salieron, uno es de cabello negro, con un pikachu, otra es una rubia-miel de ojos azules con sombrero y el ultimo es un chico alto, moreno, de cabellos negros

Déjame ver –la chica tecleo rápidamente – aun asi no sabri decirle, me diría sus nombres por favor

Claro, se llaman ash, serena y brock, salieron de sinnoh

Si, aquí están, salieron en el último vuelo a unova, pero este no fue desviado, así que ya deben estar llegando

Gracias señorita

May se dirigió a área que habían habilitado, amanecería en un par de horas así que trataría de dormir u poco

Muchachos –murmuro – espero que estén bien

[~~]

Cola de hierro - ash grito a su pikachu, el roedor tomando impulso golpeo al Aggron el cual se defendió con su brazo

Aggron garra metal –le indico el entrando

Grrrr - el pokémon rugió y ataco al pikachu, que salió volando, por fortuna pudo amortiguar la caída

¿Pikachu estas bien? – pregunto su entrenador

Pika – respondió el pokemon

Bien, de nuevo cola de hierro

El pokémon repitió el ataque

Aggron cola de hierro

Ambos ataques colisionaron haciendo temblar el suelo

Esto no lleva a nada –dijo ash – ¡A LA MIER** LA LOGICA! pikachu mega-shinka –grito mientras alzaba la mano

Pikachu empezó a brillar, sus brazos crecieron marcando sus músculos, también creció el pelaje de la parte de arriba de su cabeza, hasta llegar al suelo, formando una larga melena dorada - **ash** -sus pectorales se definieron, su pelo cambio de amarillo a dorado, también un aura dorada lo envolvió, junto con descargas eléctricas – **ash** \- unos pantaloncillos anaranjados aparecieron, con la pierna derecha rota mostrando las pierna del roedor, pikachu parado en 2 patas miro desafiante al Aggron

PIKACHU, TRUENO- grito ash

PIIII – pikachu junto sus patitas – KAAAAA – toma una posición más baja, - **ash** \- mientras juntaba sus patitas en un costado de su cuerpo –CHUUUUUUUUUU- estiro sus patitas, de las palmas Salió un rayo azulado que impacto contra el Aggron… **Ash** …

.

 **Ash**

.

Ash, despierta

¿Qué?, que pasa - el entrenador confundido parpadeo varias veces mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz - ¿Pikachu y Aggron donde están?

¿Que? De que hablas ash – serena se rio por debajo

Ash se incorporó - ¿y Aggron? – Pregunto – ¿y la batalla?

¿Aggron?, ¿batalla?, ash estamos en el avión, pronto llegaremos a unova, aterrizaremos en unos minutos

Ash se terminó de levantar, en efecto estaba en el avión, serena a su lado, y brock en el asiento del pasillo aun dormido

Vaya – dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos - serena por favor recuérdame no volver a comer burritos de microondas en la cena, me hacen tener sueños raros*

Claro –sonrió la rubia, ash estaba despeinado, y muy confundido cosa que le causaba un poco de gracia

¿Y pikachu?

En su pokebola, ¿lo olvidaste?

Cierto –el azabache saco un pokebola con un pequeño relámpago grabado en ella – no va estar nada feliz cuando salga

 _\- Aterrizaremos en unos minutos por favor abroche sus cinturones -_

Serena despertó a brock, quien reacciono muy diferente ash, aunque murmuro algo sobre un pastel de rocas, mientras ash se ajustaba el cinturón noto a las azafatas hablar entre ellas, ellos estaba en la zona central del avión, justo adelante de la división del avión donde están los baños

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el entrenador

No es nada, nada importante – le respondió una de ellas

¿Qué sucede? - pregunto serena

La azafata empezó a ponerse nerviosa

No pasa nada - el copiloto salía del baño – lo que pasa es que no podemos contactarnos con el aeropuerto, pero eso pasa más seguido de lo que crees, algún Skarmory se habrá sentado en la antena e interfiere con la señal, pasa muy seguido, tranquilo niño, he hecho esto desde antes que nacieras, no pasara nada

Un poco más tranquilo por el comentario del piloto ash se sentó y junto a serena y el resto de los pasajeros esperaron que el avión aterrizar

Lo mejor - Dijo brock – es esperar a que todos los pasajeros bajen, así no tendremos tantos problemas para salir

Bien – respondieron ambos

El avión aterrizó sin ningún inconveniente, como siempre las azafatas daban las ultimas indicaciones de seguridad al desembarcar cuando la puerta de abrió de golpe, varios policías entraron y ordenaron salir a los pasajeros, dejando sus pertenencias en su lugar

Los 3 estaban sumamente confundidos, serena se agarró del brazo de ash, mientras bajaban, los pusieron en fila y empezaron a interrogarlos, al llegar al grupo uno de los policías trato de separarlos, a lo que ash se opuso, tomando con fuerza el brazo de serena, brock intervino

¿Porque hacen esto? – pregunto seriamente al policia

Díganme de donde son y muéstrenme sus pokédex – respondió sin cambiar su semblante

Los 3 obedecieron, el oficial reviso unos papeles que traía consigo

Bien, pasen al pasillo rápido – dijo y siguió con el siguiente grupo

Mientras caminaban sobre la pista vieron a varios Arcanine revisando los equipajes y a la policía interrogando a todos los pasajeros, al llegar al mostrador vieron un caos en la terminal, gente de un lado otro siento interrogada, brock se acercó al mostrador seguido de ash y serena

¿Señorita que susede? –amablemente le pregunto a la joven que se encontraba detrás del mostrador

No puedo decirle nada por favor sean pacientes – respondió la muy alterada muchacha

PERO ESTO ES UN INSULTO, NOS TRATAN COMO VULGARES LADRONES –grito un señor de traje que estaba atrás de ellos

Lo siento por ello pero…

NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTO, ¿MIS COSA CUANDO ME LAS DEVOLVERÁN? –esta vez fue una joven no mayor de 25

Por favor mantenga la calma

Vámonos – murmuro brock, ash y serena lo siguieron, ash pensó que mejor brock se encargara de eso, volteo y vio a serena muy asustada, le apretó la mano y ella sonrió un poco

Estaremos bien, no hemos perdimos mucho, tenemos las pokédex con nosotros – le dijo el joven a la rubia para calmarla un poco – el equipaje solo es ropa, no te aflijas

Mientras caminaba oyeron un ruido metálico que retumbo por todo el aeropuerto, todos lo presente voltearon las cabezas tanto a la entrada de la pista como a la salida del aeropuerto, estas habían sido cerradas por grandes placas de hierro

PERO QUÉ ES ESTO - el grupo giro vio al señor del traje gritándole aún policía – COMO SE ATREVEN A ENCERRARNOS SIN MOTIVO, TENEMOS DERECHOS

Señor cálmese o tendre que arrestarlo

HÁGALO, HASTA ENTONCES NO ME CALMARE HASTA QUE ME DIGAN QUE HA PASADO

Vámonos de aquí - dijo brock- ash agarro fuertemente a serena y corrieron en dirección opuesta, mientras varios oficiales llegaban tratado de mantener el orden

¿Y brock? –pregunto la chica

Ash volteo, no se veía por ningún lado – BROCK, DONDE ESTAS –grito tarando de hacerse oír por encima de la gente

Aquí - el joven apareció detrás de serena, con cuidado, ash abrazo a serena y la puso contra la pared mientras brock se puso entre ash y la multitud

Me temía esto - se agacho indicando a los jóvenes a hacer lo mismo

¿Que pasa aquí? –dijo serena

Están asustados, ojala no saquen a sus pokémons, porque entonces su se pondrá feo

¿Más aun? –pregunto ash

Si, mejor nos quedamos aquí, no nos vayan a involucrar en esto

Por fortuna los policías pudieron calmar la situación antes de que se saliera de control, aun así, mucha gente aún se mostraba muy enojada porque la policía se negaba a darles respuestas sobre que estaba pasando

¿Y que hacemos? – pregunto ash

Esperemos un poco más, quizás podamos hablar con un oficial, esto es muy extraño – dijo brock mientras miraba a todos lados buscando una salida

Ash, ¿que pasa aquí? –serena estaba muy asustada, el joven la abrazo un poco más fuerte

No lo sé, pero, parece como si hubieran cerrado el aeropuerto

No parece, lo hemos hecho – dijo una voz a un lado de ellos

Los 3 se giraron, frente a ellos estaba la oficial Jenny

Oficial Jenny –dijo ash

Teniente Jenny –sonrió eso calmo un poco a ash y brock, pero serena seguía aferrada a ash

Teniente, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – brock se paró para poder estar al mismo nivel que ella

La teniente vio a ambos lados – supongo que no lo saben, ¿verdad?, no puedo decir mucho, hace unas horas asaltaron el rascacielos negro, y robaron muchos pokémons

¿Qué?, pero quien – tanto brock y ash estaban consternados

El equipo rocket

Que – dijo ash furioso - ¿Cómo?

No lo sé, por eso hemos cerrado unova, estamos seguros que no han dejado la región, pero no sabemos dónde están, por eso hemos detenido todos los trasportes hacia aquí, y estamos interrogando a los pasajeros

¿Porque? – pregunto ash

Piénsalo ash –dijo brock- si no pueden salir, trataran de enviarles ayuda para salir

Es correcto -continuo la teniente – chicos lo siento, pero las cosa están muy mal, el dueño del rascacielos negro es una persona muy influyente, solo por eso estamos casi sitiando la ciudad, tratare de sacarlos, pero en cuanto puedan vayan al centro pokémon y no salgan

Gracias teniente – dijo brock

Espérenme aquí uno minutos – respondio mientras se retiraba

¿Cómo es posible eso? – brock fue el primer en hablar

No lo sé, ojala puedan recuperar los pokémons robados

Aun cuando no entendía que era el rascacielos negro, serena si sabía lo grave de la situación por los pokémon

Tenemos que hacer algo – ash estaba muy enojado – no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados

Pero no podemos hacer nada ash, peor aún podríamos perjudicar más la investigación

El joven solo bajo la mirada, serena lo abrazo en un intento de calmarlo, un minuto después llego un oficial con un Lillipup

Ustedes son ash y brock

Si - respondieron los 2

Muéstrenme su pokédex – después de corroborar las identidades - síganme por favor

El oficial los saco por una puerta adyacente, aun así, no pudieron evitar las miradas de odio de las personas pues ellas aun estaría confinadas a la terminal por unas horas mas

Muchachos vayan al centro pokémon y no salgan, tampoco traten de hacer llamadas o podrían mal interpretar las cosas – dijo el oficial antes de cerrar la puerta metálica quedando el adentro del edificio

Gracias oficial chicos por aquí - brock guio al grupo por las calles, siendo el adulto, sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus amigos

Caminaron rápidamente hasta llegar al centro pokémon la enfermera joy sabia de antemano la situación y por eso los dejó entrar

Lo ciento pero solo tengo una habitación. Debido a la cancelación de vuelos todo el mundo de ha quedado aquí – la enfermera les mostro el lugar, el hall estaba lleno de personas que trataban de acomodarse para dormir

Está bien gracias por todo – dijo brock y condujo a los chicos a la habitación

Durmamos un poco, mañana trataremos de recupera nuestras cosas – dijo brock, a lo que ash y serna no replicaron

[~~]

Increíblemente pudieron dormir rápidamente en las improvisadas camas, ash le cedió la única cama serena y el y brock durmieron en el suelo

Cuando amaneció brock dijo que iría solo a tratar de traer sus cosas, aunque ash y serena se negaron al principio, al final los pudo convencer, pues como le dijo a su amigo, él tendría más posibilidad al ser un adulto, resignados ambos jóvenes se quedaron sentados en las mesas del centro pokémon viendo a la calle mientras esperaban a brock

Por lo que pudieron ver y oír de las personas que entraban y salían, lo que les dijo la oficial Jenny era cierto, el equipo rocket aprovechando la noche atacaron el edificio y escaparon con varios pokémons, inmediatamente la policía y el ejército cerro la ciudad y trataron de desviar los vuelos y trenes, aunque no pudieron pues la mayoría venían de otras regiones lejanas y hacerlos volver podría hacer que es estrellaran por no tener el combustible suficiente para ello, es por eso que estuvieron revisando a las personas que llegaban

A las 3 horas brock llegó con sus mochilas, según les conto la terminal aún estaba cerrada pero ya habían levantado el toque de queda, nerviosos el trio decidió salir del centro pokémon para explorar

La cuidad se veía muy diferente de cuando ash la visito hace casi 2 años atrás ahora mostraba un habiente muy tenso, casi se podía tocar son las manos, muchas persona caminaban nerviosas pues aunque solo había sido el rascacielos negro había demostrado la vulnerabilidad de la cuidad

Es una pena, me hubiera gustado mostrarte la cuidad serena

No te preocupes ash, será en otra ocasión – le respondió la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa

Los 3 caminaron si un rumbo fijo, durante el trayecto notaron como la gente aún se mantenía nerviosa, además de un bloqueo de las calles que llevaban al rascacielos negro, luego de un par de horas dando vuelta los 3 decidieron regresar al centro pokémon

Teniente Jenny – dijo brock, haciendo que los 2 alzaran la vista

La teniente iba en su motocicleta acompañada de su Herdier, seguidos de varios oficiales en vehículos, el grupo se detuvo, uno de los oficiales entro al centro pokémon mientras la teniente se acercó al trio

Teniente ¿qué sucede? – ash fue el primero en preguntar

Por un momento dudo en hablar, pero al final acepto

Creemos que hemos encontrado al equipo rocket, vamos hacia allá

¿Podemos ayudarlos? – pregunto ash

No creo que deban

Por favor déjenos ayudarla – serena se acercó a ella – no podemos quedarnos así sin hacer nada

De acuerdo muchachos, vengan conmigo

Todo en orden teniente, hemos confirmado la información – el oficial que había entrado al centro pokémon había regresado, con una Tablet que le paso a su superior

Bien, ellos viene con nosotros –luego dirigiéndose a ellos – démonos prisa, no sabemos cuánto tiempo van a estar ahí

Los 3 se subieron a un camión negro con la insignia de la policía de unova y partieron hacia el bosque blanco

[~~]

 **11 horas antes**

En el suelo, el científico vio con impotencia como el equipo rocket huía con los pokémons robados, trato de levantarse, pero el dolor el ataque le impidió hacerlo, maldiciendo por debajo se resignó a permanecer en el suelo

De pronto sintió una presencia frente a él, con dificultad alzo la vista

Frente a él estaba un Gardevoir, en sus brazos sostenía un huevo, con cuida se acercó al científico

Gar..

Garven..voir me alegro.. Que es…tes bien- tomo aire- el pokémon alzo su mano y un aura de colores cubrió al anciano –gracias, que bueno que no te robaron – tocio un poco – de-debemos de rescatar a los demás….

El pokémon asistió, asustando un poco al anciano, pues pudo sentir el enojo del pokémon psíquico

Una serie de pasos se oirán a través del corredor, el pokémon se irguió asustado, el anciano también se preocupó un momento, pues pensó que el grupo volvía, pero al ver que el ruido venia del interior del edificio, supo que era el grupo de rescate, giro hacia el pokémon pero antes que el hablara, Gardevoir desapareció

.

Notas

Burritos de microondas: Yo lo confirmo, es en serio, pero solo a partir del 7°

Lamento el retraso, estuve fuera, fui a ver a mi abuela con mis demás tíos y primos, y es una larga historia pero si les diré que la pase muy mal, pero bueno aquí está el capítulo 6, este es más como un intermedio, en poco subiré el 7, espero que les guste

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia será bien recibida, me gustaría que me dijeran lo errores que cometo para mejorarlos, gracias por leer, hasta pronto


	7. Chapter 7

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 7**

Cazando al equipo rocket 2 parte

.

El grupo de policías se habría camino a través del bosque blanco* ash, brock y serena estaban sentados dentro de un camión de la policía, ash había sacado a su pikachu, quien no estaba muy feliz de haber pasado tantas horas encerrado, estaba a punto de lanzar un trueno a su entrenador cuando vio a los oficiales, rápidamente el entrenador puso al tanto de la situación a su amigo, este asistió y subió a su hombro, mientras tanto varios oficiales repasaba el plan para poder recuperar a los pokémons, aun así, más de alguno veía de reojo a los chicos y se preguntaban porque la teniente les había permitido ir

Al llegar al lugar seleccionado el grupo bajo y comenzó a avanzar hacia el norte, pasaron cerca de 2 horas caminando

¿Cuánto más falta? –pregunto muy bajo serena al oficial que iba enfrente

No mucho señoría, falta poco, esperamos sorprenderlos, sería bueno que preparan sus pokémons

Al oírlo serena y brock sacaron sus pokebolas y las mantuvieron en sus manos, pikachu se alisto en el hombre de ash y en silencio siguieron el camino que lo internaba en el bosque blanco

[~~]

Maldito gato, cuanto falta par que nos podamos ir

Oye, no le grites a Meowth, no es su culpa que estemos en este problema

Y a quien más le gritó Jessie

Ya cállense las 2, no tenemos tiempo para esto – les grito james

Tiene razón, no es culpa de nadie – Pierce se acercó las 2 mujeres que discutían - solo fue un mal cálculo, no esperábamos que interceptaran nuestro avión de rescate, supongo que aún no han podido enviar ayuda

¿Tan difícil es? – dominio estaba sentada cobre una caja, tratando de no aburrirse

Si, es complicado, no pueden solo enviar a alguien podrían seguirlos y nos encontrarían

La Tablet de james sonó - Base comunicándose, se enviara un equipo de rescate, esperen 2 horas

Bien eso es algo, acomodemos todo – Pierce se dio la vuelta y regreso al tráiler

A disgusto todo el equipo lo sigue y empezaron a subir las jaulas a los carritos para poder trasladarlos en cuanto llegara el equipo

[~~]

Es ahí enfrente – dijo en voz baja uno de los policias

Los 3 se agacharon, al teniente se acercó a ellos

Muchachos –hablo bajo – se de lo que son capaces ustedes, por eso los traje, necesitare toda la ayuda posible para recuperar sanos y salvos a los pokémons, tengan en cuenta que pueden que los usen como rehenes, asi que necesitare que los distraiga,

¿Cómo dice teniente? – un oficial se dio la vuelta y aun en la oscuridad sabía que los veían extrañados - perdone pero creo que nosotros deberíamos atacar, tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado

Ellos nos esperan a nosotros, no a ellos, puede que sea nuestra mejor oportunidad –giro hacia ellos –distráiganlos y nosotros los apoyaremos en el momento oportuno, un avión viene hacia acá, llegara en 20 minutos, tenemos poco tiempo,

Desacuerdo oficial, vamos – ash se internó entre los arbustos, seguido de serena y Brock

Yo me iré por aquí –dijo Brock - ash, serena, atáquenlos de frente, yo lo iré por atrás, esperen 4 minutos y empiecen

Descuerdo - dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Brock desapareció entre los arbustos, atrás el follaje cubría al escuadrón de policías, adelante detrás de los arbustos que los ocultaban, veían a una docena de personas moviendo cajas de un lado al otro, en un momento, una manta que cubría una caja fue levantada por el viento, con tristeza serena vio a varios pokémons dentro de ella, alguno muy asustados

Vamos serena – ash la saco de su pensamientos – ¿estás bien?

No del todo ash

No te preocupes, confió en ti, tú me cuidas y yo te cuido

Cierto – sonrió levemente, y agradeció que estuviera de noche para que el joven no viera el sonrojo que cubría ahora su rostro, aun así, por un instante le pareció que pikachu le sonrió de una manera muy rara

Situándose a su derecha, suspiro para calmar sus nervios, en eso se dio cuenta que sería la primera batalla pokémon que tendría de este tipo, siempre había luchado junco a ash contra el equipo rocket, pero solo era el trio de jessie y james, además siempre había sido en "igualdad" de condiciones, pero ahora no, eran 3, contra más de una doce de personas, y por eso estaba muy nerviosa, suspiro de nuevo y calmándose, se alisto para seguir a ash

Ash suspiro y levantándose camión hacia le claro, seguido de su amiga

[-]

El grupo entero giro al ver 2 siluetas saliendo de los arbustos, un par de jóvenes uno con un pikachu en su hombro

Los bobos – gritaron Jessie, james y Meowth al verlos

Devuelvan a los pokémon robados – ash hablo firmemente al grupo que tenía enfrente, sin dudarlo los miro con seriedad, aunque en el fondo estuviera tan nerviosos como serena

Jajajajajaajaja - Cassidy y Butch no disimularon su burla - están locos, solo son 2, y nosotros 15, que esperaban

Como sea –dijo ash, sin inmutarse - Pikachu trueno – el pokémon salto del hombro de su entrenador y en el aire lanzo su ataque

Serena no se quedó atrás, al mismo tiempo lanzo su pokebola – fennekin, lanzallamas –grito

El ataque de pikachu fallo, al igual que el de fennekin, pues ese era su objetivo, ellos no apuntaron a las personas sino al suelo que estaba atrás de ellos, tomados desprevenidos el equipo se arrojó a donde pudo alejándose del camión

Mocoso insolente - Cassidy lanzo su pokebola – ascuas

El pokémon ataco a la pareja, por suerte ambos reaccionaron a tiempo

Pancham, pulso umbrío –grito serena al tiempo que lanzaba otra pokebola –fennekin de nuevo

wobbuffet, detenlos – grito Jessie

Wooobofeet – el pokémon recibió de lleno ambos ataques regresándolos

Cola de hierro – ash peleaba contra juno y Atilá

Niño tonto, Skarmory ala de acero – grito Atila

Ambos ataque chocaron, pero pikachu fue más fuerte, logrando tirara al skarmory

Juno aprovecho que ash estaba distraído con Atila, lanzo su pokebola, el Steelix rugió con fuerza- tumba rocas

Ash reacciono rápidamente –pikachu, sellado de tumba de rocas

Piiikaaaa –pikachu salto entre las rocas que caían, lo que dejo al pokemon y a su entrenador muy confundidos, al llegar a la cabeza de Steelix – ahora pikachu, cola de acero – el pokémon ataco con fuerza derribando a la serpiente de acero

Lanzallamas – serena luchaba rápidamente contra Jessie esquivando los ataques, Cassidy también luchaba contra ella, pero ella apuntaba a la entrenadora

James y butch junto a los otros había formado un perímetro alrededor del tráiler,

El suelo empezó temblar, los que estaban alrededor de tráiler corrieron despavoridos cuando un Steelix emergió del suelo, y en su cabeza, estaba brock con un poco de tierra encima

Tumba rocas – ordeno el médico, el ataque de Steelix rodeado al vehículo, creando un muro de afiladas rocas, lo que termino de separar al Equipo Rocket de los pokémons enjaulados

Pero qué demonios – grito butch,

Lucha conmigo - grito brock a Atila

Steelix mordisco - grito Atila

Brock salto del pokémon mientras el esquivada el ataque

La sorpresa inicial les había dado a los 3 una ventaja inicial, pero habiendo pasado 2 minutos el Equipo Rocket se estaba recuperando, rápidamente demostraron su ventaja numérica no solo de soldados, también de pokémon, puesto todos habían lanzado todas las pokebolas que poseían, volviendo en cuestión de segundos la batalla un caos completo

Cuidado serena - ash corío hacia la entrenadora que estaba distraída, tirándola al suelo segundos después un híper rayo atravesó donde estaba parada, de los arbustos un lanzallamas ataco al Mightyena que retrocedió por el ataque repentino

¿Y ahora qué? – butch se cubrió ante otro ataque, tratando de buscar el origen de estos entre los arboles

La policía salió de su escondite, habían rodeado al grupo, entre todos empezaron una lucha descontrolada, los ataque de los pokémon golpeaba todo lo que estuvieran su alcance

Ash y serena estaban luchado juntos, pikachu, fennekin y pancham contra Hitmontop, Raticate Primeape, Sableye, 2 zubat y un golbat, ash se llevó su mano a la cintura y tomo la única pokebola que poseía en ese momento, la miro detenidamente y gruño

"solo Riolu, no, es muy joven no podrá ser de mucha ayuda ahora, y solo saldría lastimado" – frustrado la devolvió a su puesto, por un momento lamento no haber traído a otro pokémon, pero descarto ese pensamiento y se concentró en la batalla

[-]

Eres bueno - dijo Atila - no muchos pueden contra mi Steelix

Brock estaba de frente, su sudowoodo atrás junto a su graveler contra Pierce y su haunter* y Tyrunt*- pero esto acaba ya, Steelix triturar, el pokemon logro atrapar al Steelix de brock antes que el reaccionara, tomado de la cabeza, empezó a apretar su mandíbula fuertemente

Si te rinde ahora y me lo entregas tal vez se salve, sería una pena matar a un pokémon tan valioso

Brock solo sonreía – de que te ríes idiota, que muera tu pokémon entonces

Steelix mega-shinka –grito brock, mientras alzaba su mano, en ella había un brazalete de color metálico con un piedra, esta empezó a brilla al mismo tiempo que el pokémon, el Steelix de Atila no pudo sostenerlo por más tiempo, y lo soltó, mientras que el pokémon del médico creció, cuando dejo de brilla, su forma mega se mostro

¿Có-como es eso posible? - Atila estaba perplejo frente al poderoso pokémon que se erguía ante el

Un regalo de ash – sonrió sarcásticamente - Ahora drago aliento- el ataque dio de lleno y noqueo al Steelix Atila huyo donde estaban sus compañeros, brock corrió junto a sus pokémon y termino la batalla que ellos tenían contra Pierce

[-]

Ash y serena estaban rodeados, por desgracia el equipo los había separado de los oficiales, desde su posición ash vio a su amigo derrotar al Steelix contrario

"Sabía que podrías usar la piedra", electro bola- grito el entrenador

Seguían peleano cuando algo raro paso el Raticate se alzó en el aire y fue a dar donde estaba james, igualmente el Sableye estrellándose contra juno, este se alejó levente, pues creyó que ash o serena eran los responsables,

Una onda golpeo a los pokémon y a casi todos los presentes, en medio del campo se materializo un Gardevoir

Serena vio al pokémon, jamás había visto a uno tan enojado, debido al ataque, varios pokémons fueron derribados, incluyendo a pancham y pikachu, así como algunos del equipo Rocket y de la policía de unova, girando vio que ash también había caído, asustado corrió a su lado para comprobar que se encontrara bien

Garr- el pokémon gruño y lanzo otro ataque psíquico, sin embargo no midió lo suficiente y ataco a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, noqueando a casi todos los presentes

Serena cubrió ash que aún no se reponía de la onda psíquica, por fortuna el 2 ataque no los afecto tanto, alzando la vista, se concentró en el pokémon mientras se preguntaba que hacia ahí

Una pokebola salió frente a ella, Cassidy al ver al pokémon guardo a su Houndour antes del ataque, ahora lo saco y le ordeno atacar al Gardevoir

Ash alzo la vista y vio brock junto a su Steelix quien había vuelto a su forma original y yacía inconsciente

Hunter se uno a Houndour y ambos atacaron al pokémon, la teniente Jenny se centraba en revisar a sus compañeros, algunos del equipo rocket se habían escapados huyendo de la furia del pokémon

Síganlos - grito la teniente, los que estaban de pie corrieron junto a sus pokémon detrás de los criminales, al final solo quedaron la teniente, ash, serena brock, Atila, juno, jessie, Cassidy, james, y butch, Meowth estaba inconsciente junto a james quien tratan de reanimarlo

Aunque le primer ataque fue poderoso, este había debilitado al pokémon que no estaba preparado para una batalla larga, entre los 2 empezaron a acorralarlo, el pokémon se había dejado llevar por la ira y ataco sin pensarlo, sin embargo, debido a su casi nula experiencia en batalla había perdido la poca ventaja inicial

Serena vio que Gardevoir actuaba raro, se movía de una manera muy extraña casi no alzaba los brazos, en un momento que giro vio que tenía un bulto verde entre sus brazos

En un descuido el Houndour logro embestir al pokémon, hunter no desperdicio esa oportunidad y usando puño-hielo mando a volar al pokémon a unos metros de donde se encontraban ash y serena

Un huevo – dijo ash, serena la miro detenidamente, en efecto entre sus brazos había un huevo de color claro, con machas verdes en la corteza

Lanzallamas –grito cassidy, su pokémon obedecío, lanzando el ataque al Gardevoir que aún no se reponía del golpe de hunter

Si pensarlo, Serena corrió hacia el pokémon y usando su cuerpo lo protegió del ataque

Serena – grito ash, sin pensarlo lanzo la única pokebola que poseía – riolu, ataque rápido

El pokémon embisto al Houndour, aunque no fue muy efectivo, el ataque inesperado lo tumbo, fennekin aprovecho y sin espera ordenes lanzo su lanzallamas hacia el pokémon siniestro

Ash corrió hacia serena quien estaba sobre el Gardevoir

La joven se incorporó asustada, al momento que vio a su pokémon atacar al Houndour, ash se acercaba a ella

Serena vio que Gardevoir había alzado su mano, creando un escudo, pero este no fue muy fuerte, por lo que partes de las llamas logrando alcanzarlos, sintió una quemazón en la cabeza, rápidamente arrojo lo que quedaba de su sombreo rosa

Serena ¿estas bien? - le dijo el entrenador azabache al momento que se arrodillaba a su lado

Eso creo – giro para ver mejor al pokémon

El pokémon estaba en el suelo, aún tenía el huevo en sus manos, ash le levanto y se puso entre serena y el Houndour – préstame a fennekin, trata de curar a Gardevoir

La rubia asistió, al momento el pokémon de fuego y Riolu se pusieron frente a él

Dame ese pokémon niño y te dejar ir con vida

Ash la miro furiosa, pocas veces en su vida había estado tan enojado, vio a Riolu, el pokémon asistió, aun siendo joven entendía la determinación de su nuevo entrenador, fennekin también asistió, sabía que debía ayudar a su entrenadora, y para eso obedecería ash, pues conocía las habilidad del joven azabache

Ataque rápido, poder oculto - grito ash, al tiempo que corría hacia cassidy, ese acto tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, dándole unos valiosos segundos al entrenador, había visto a la entrenadora luchar y sabía que ella siempre atacaba a los entrenadores, por eso debía alejarla de serena

Mordisco, tinieblas - grito la rubia reaccionado ante el inminente ataque del azabache, al tiempo que corría tratando de alejarse del entrenador

Serena vio a ash luchar fervientemente contra la miembro del equipo Rocket, buscando en su cartera saco una vendas y una poción que aplico al pokémon, Gardevoir la miro al principio con cierto temor, pero al ver y sentir las emociones de la entrenadora se calmó, voleo su cabeza y vio al entrenador luchado hábilmente, el joven sabia usar perfectamente al fennekin de serena y con ello compensaba la falta de experiencia de Riolu

garrr- murmuro débilmente el pokémon, en su ira, había buscado a las persona que había dañado a su viejo amigo, sin darse cuenta que también ponía en peligro a su huevo, tomado la mano de serena, ella miro a los ojos del pokémon herido – estarás bien, te curaremos

garde… - tomando su huevo se lo entregó a la chica - garr –cerro los ojos

Gardevoir –rápidamente al reviso, aún tenía pulso, solo se había desmayado, pero las heridas la habían debilitado bastante, debía de buscar ayuda pronto

Un estruendo saco de sus pensamientos a serena, vio en la dirección de ash, el joven guardaba a Riolu quien había caído debilitado ante hunter

Retrocedió unos pasos, igual que fennekin,

Eres muy tonto niño, pero tiene un pokémon interésate, entrégamelo y te dejare ir con tu novia

Ash solo la miro en silencio

Asustado niño, yo creo que si – vio a fennekin – Haunter tinieblas a fennekin, Houndour mordisco al mocoso

¡Ash! –grito serena pues oyó la orden de cassidy

fennekin esquivo el ataque pero ash no pudo. A volear vio que el entrenador había usado su mochila para defenderse, la cual se destruyó al recibir el ataque

Poder oculto – orden rapidmente

Fennekin ataco a Houndour, Haunter aprovecho y lanzo una bola sombra al fennekin, mandándola a volar, ash la logro atrapar en el aire

De nuevo – dijo cassidy con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro

Ash abrazo a fennekin, preparando para recibir el ataque

¡Ash, fennekin! – serena trato de levantarse, fennekin aun en los brazos de ash vio a su entrenadora tratar de ir hacia donde ellos…

El pokémon empezó a brillar, dando un brinco se solto del abraso de ash y se lanzo hacia lso ataques que veian hacia ellos, los ataque chocaron y una nube de polvo de levanto

Frente a ash estaba Braixen, el pokémon giro levemente la cabeza y sonrió, alzando su rama, describo un circulo en el aire, y una llamarada surgió de él, golpeando al Haunter dejándolo noqueado

Nitro carga – murmuro ash recomponiéndose de la sorpresa inicial

Houndour lanzallamas –grito cassidy

Sin embargo antes de que el pokémon ejecutara su ataque, Braixen lo golpeó con nitro carga – lanzallamas – grito ash, el pokémon ejecuto su ataque golpeando al Houndour

Híper-rayo – ordeno cassiddy – el pokémon abrió la boca y cargo su ataque

Poder oculto – grito ash, ambos ataques colisionaron, neutralizándose entre ellos - nitro carga – braixen se cubrió de fuego y arremetió contra el pokémon, golpeándolo y haciéndolo retroceder

Mordisco – orden cassidy

Arañazo – braixen detuvo el ataque con sus garras – poder oculto – mientras sostenía al pokémon, varias esferas aparecieron a su alrededor, golpeando al pokémon y mandándolo a volar, dejándolo inconsciente, cassidy, al verse sin pokémon, corrió despavorida

Braixen corrió hacia su entrenadora, seguida por ash, y sonrió al verla a salvo

¿Serena que es eso? –dijo señalando el huevo entre sus manos

Gardevoir me lo dio, ella esta inconsciente, debemos de…

Se quedó a media palabra, en un movimiento inesperado ash le levanto la camisa provocando que su rostro se volviera del mismo color que la cola de su pokémon, rápidamente metió el huevo entre su estómago y lo cubrió con su camisa

Ash…

Tenlo así, tiene que estar caliente, quédate junto a ella, voy a buscar ayuda, Braixen, cuídala –el pokémon asistió

Corriendo, ash se perdió entre los arbusto, la batalla había terminado, no quedaba nadie, cassidy había desaparecido, y los pokémon aún no recuperaban la conciencia igual que sus entrenadores, solo el tráiler a varios metros junto a las cajas de los pokémons, se distinguía en el campo, por un ínstate la joven se vio tentada ayudar a los pokémons enjaulados, pero decidió obedecer a ash

Braixen se acercó a su entrenadora, serena no pudo más que sonreí al ver a su amiga evolucionada

¿Estás bien? – Pregunto, el pokémon asistió, luego puso una mano sobre su estómago – creo que está bien, pero me preocupa Gardevoir, necesita ayuda medica

El pokémon de fuego solo asistió, Gardevoir aún permanecía inconsciente sobre la hierba

[~~]

Braixen escucho pasos acercándose a donde estaban, se puso enfrente de su entrenadora, preparando su vara mientras buscaba el origen de los pasos

Varias personas aparecieron rodeando el tráiler,

¿Los perdieron? –dijo alguien

¿Si, y el avión?

Pronto estará aquí nya

¿Y mis pokémons?

Como demonios quieres que sepa

Cobarde huiste y los dejas

No son míos

Arrrhhhgg

Serena se asustó, reconoció a cassidy y a Meowth y también escucho los pasos que iban hacia ella,

Ash... - Murmuro por lo bajo

Valla que tenemos aquí – Butch vio a serena y a Gardevoir tendidos, Braixen la miro desafiante

Parece que tengo mucha suerte hoy - Saco una pokebola – Mightyena híper rayo

Braixen no reacciono tiempo, y recibió el impacto cayendo noqueada

¡Braixen! - serena vio a su amiga inconveniente, asustada abrazo el huevo que tenía

Mightyena híper rayo de nuevo / Pulso umbrío

Serena cerro los ojos, el estruendo del impacto al asusto, pero no sintió anda, asustada, lentamente abrió sus ojos azules

Bucht miraba furioso a jessie

¿Qué haces estúpida?, ¿porque detuviste mi ataque?

Tenemos los pokémons, no pierdas el tiempo

¿Y que hay con Gardevoir?, hay que capturarlo

Esta demasiado débil y no nos sirve de nada, además la policía estar ponto aquí gracia a tu idiotez, vámonos ahora

No seas tonta jessie – cassidy intervino –atrapémoslo ya

Si no quedamos más tiempo no ataparan nosotros, además dudo que sobrevida al viaje, pero si tu va a cargarlo no tengo inconveniente, pero entonces serás tú quien le diga al jefe Geovanny porque es que perdimos a sus pokémons

AQUI ESTAN –el grito hizo que todos giraron

"Demonios" – cassidy evaluo la situación, solo quedaba el Mightyena de Bucht, y el pumpkaboo de jessie que de paso ya estaba bastante debilitado, no podrían seguir luchando, resignada, acepto la orden de jessie

Los policías junto a ash, brock y la teniente aparecieron, también iba la enfermera joy detrás de ellos, al ver al equipo Rocket corrieron hacia ellos

Varias rocas cayeron del cielo, separando a ash y los demás, el entrenador alzo la vista, una aeronave apareció en el firmamento nocturno, varias ráfagas de fuego cayeron en dirección a ellos obligándolos a dispersarse, sin pensarlo mucho Butch guardo a Houndour y Haunter y corrió hacia el tráiler

Ash, brock y la teniente Jenny corrieron hacia donde estaba serena mientras eran atacados por la nave recién llegada

La nave bajo y rápidamente subieron las jaulas, mientras más pokémon lanzabas sus ataques, la policía impotente se vio obligada a esconderse entre los arbustos, con los escasos pokémons que le quedaban no pudieren hacerles frente al grupo recién llegado

Serena vio impotente como el equipo rocket se llevaba las jaulas con los pokémons robados, desde su posición vio la nave despegar, en la puerta vio a jessie y por un segundo la vio sonreír aliviada al ver que la enfermera corría hacia gardevoir, solo fue un momento pues la puerta la cubrió y la nave desapareció en la oscuridad

Serena, ¿estás bien? – pregunto ash al llegar a su lado

Sí, estoy bien – la chica dudo sobre si decirle que había sido jessie quien la salvo, decidió hacerlo luego, cuando Gardevoir estuviera fuera de peligro

La enfermera joy se inclinó sobre le pokémon herido

Estará bien, pero hay que llevarlo a un hospital, no tengo el equipo necesario aquí

Serena trato de entregarle el huevo, pero ash la detuvo

Déjame a mí - tomo un contenedor que había traído y rápidamente introdujo al huevo en él, presiono un botón azul y levemente se ilumino el contenedor - ahora sí, vámonos, ¿puedes pararte serena?

Si, gracias

Ash vio el lugar donde la nave había desaparecido, apretó los puños y los dientes

Habían perdido…

[~~]

Lamentó lo de tu cabello serena

La joven rubia estaba sentada en una silla de plástico junto a ash y brock en el centro pokémon que se encontraba en la ruta 22, cerca del bosque blanco, todos sus pokémons había sido entregados a la enfermera joy así como el gardevoir que en este momentos se encontraba en el uci* del centro pokémon, la joven se vio en un pequeño espejo rectangular que traía consigo

Tenía media cabellera quemada, los trozos de cabello chamuscados se mesclaban con su rubia cabellera, que se había acortado notablemente de un lado, el ataque de fuego también le había quemado levemente el rostro, por eso tenía una crema en media cara, la enfermera le indico que era leve, y solo era por precaución, de esa manera no dejaría marca, la joven se tocó lo que le quedaba de cabello varias veces, siempre le había gustado mucho su cabello rubio-miel, un color poco común, siempre lo había mostrado orgullosa, pero ahora…

Ash se levantó y camino hacia el mostrador, el Audino estaba tecleando en el ordenador a toda velocidad, al parecer estaba llenando un informe, al ver al entrenador se detuvo y alzo la vista a el

¿Podría préstame unas tijeras por favor? – le pregunto ash al pokémon

El Audino asistió, y de una gaveta saco un par de tijeras, ash regreso a la mesa y el pokémon reanudo su labor

Serena ven aquí un momento – le pido ash

La artista miro a ash un momento pero luego asistió, aún estaba triste, pero más aún por haber perdido y no haber permitido que los pokémon fueran capturados

Ash se situó detrás de ella y empezó a cortar las puntas quemadas, fue entonces que serena se percató de lo que ash estaba haciendo, poco a poco el cabello chamuscado fue a parar al suelo,

No soy muy bueno en esto serena –dijo un poco apenado – peor creo que esto está mejor

Serena tomo el pequeño espejo que tenía y se vio en él, ash había recortado las puntas quemadas, y había tratado de empareja los bordes, el cabello, ahora notablemente más corto estaba bastante disparejo, era obvio que el entrenador no tenía experiencia en ello, aun así no se veía tan mal, no era feo, pero tampoco bonito, los costados estabas mas cortos, había dejado la parte de atrás de si cabeza más larga, y un mechón en su frente a su lado izquierdo

Permite esto –dijo tomado el bolso de serena, saco un listón azul y poniéndose frente a ella tomo su mechón

De alguna manera ash enrollo el listón alrededor del mechón, sosteniéndolo con una especie de moño bastante disparejo

Gracias - Murmuro feliz- ¿cómo me veo?

Muy linda

Serena solo sonrió, un rubor apareció en su mejillas, bajo un poco la cabeza tratado que ash no se percatara, pero no podía disimular la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro

Pasaron las 4 hora restantes en vela, cerca de la madrugada el sueño los venció, ash dormía apoyado en el respaldo de su asiento, que era una mesa junto a la ventana, serena también se durmió en esa posición, a su lado, pero luego se apoyó en el hombro del entrenador

Brock no había dormido, se sentía igual que ash, con una terrible ira, odiaba al equipo rocket, por haber lastimado de esa forma a los pokémons, por eso no pudo dormir nada, arto se levando y fue a conseguí algo de tomar, iba tan concentrado en sí mismo que no fue hasta que estaba frente a la máquina que se dio cuenta que no les pregunto a sus amigos si no quería algo ellos, compro una taza de café y regreso

Al llegar no pudo evitar sonreír, ash y serena dormían plácidamente uno al lado del otro, decidió no despertarlos, y se sentó en la silla de enfrente

Cerca del alba las puertas del centro pokémon se abrieron, la teniente entro con un grupo de policías, repaso la estancia y localizo a brock, rápidamente fue hacia el

¿Cómo están sus pokémon?

Bien, teniente, aun recuperándose

¿Y Gardevoir?

Sigue en uci, no sé cómo esta

Y ash y serena

Cansados –señalo atrás de él, la teniente vio a los 2 profundamente dormidos

¿Crees que ash estén bien?

Ash es fuerte, lo estará, pero sé que esta triste, y enojado

Los perdimos, no sabemos dónde están, aun investigamos su paradero, pero para esta hora ya deben haber cruzado la frontera – la teniente Jenny bajo la vista

Brock bajo la cabeza, aunque ya lo sabía, oírlo seguía siendo igual de duro

¿No hay nada que pidamos hacer?

Brock se giró, ash estaba despierto viéndolos, con mucho cuidado apoyo a serena en el respaldo y giro hacia ellos

Los siento ash, pero no

El joven solo bajo la cabeza

Lo siento ash – ash volteo, serena se había despertado

No, yo lo siento, tu salvaste al Gardevoir y a su cría, nosotros no hicimos anda al respecto

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, un señor de avanzada edad entro, caminó hacia la teniente

Y Gardevoir, ¿como esta?

Profesor hikari, aun esta en uci, ellos salvaron a Gardevoir, lamento no poder haber recuperado a los otros pokémons

Lo sé, gracias por su ayuda teniente, solo me alegro que regresaran – giro sobre si miso y fue al mostrador, hablo con Audino y esta lo guio al interior

[~~]

1 hora después regresaron, Gardevoir iba junto al profesor hikari, 2 Audinos y la enfermera joy cerraba la comitiva

Gardevoir quiere agradecerte señorita serena- dijo el profesor hikari, mientras se hacía a un lado para darle camino al pokémon

El pokémon avanzo hacia la chica

No es nada, espero que te recuperes pronto

El pokémon sonrió, luego para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo al profesor, le entrego su huevo a serena

La chica estaba impactada, no esperaba eso, por un instante permaneció inmóvil

"Tómalo" – la voz resonó es su cabeza – "sé que él será feliz contigo, y que lo cuidaras bien"

¿Estas segura de esto Gardevoir? –pregunto serena

El pokémon asistió, luego regreso por donde vino

Serena vio al profesor, quien aún no salía de su asombro, al ver a la joven que lo miraba con preocupación reacciono

Si ella así lo desea, no tengo nada que decir, cuida mucho a ese pequeño – y se fue detrás del pokémon

El aeropuerto ya ha sido habilitado – todos voltearon hacia la teniente – si desean puedo llevarlo ahora mismo, pero solo hay vuelos de salida

Gracias, pero antes quisiera hacer una llamada – dijo ash

Por supuesto, un oficial lo esperara en la salida – luego dio 2 pasos hacia atrás, se puso firme y dijo con toda la seriedad posible – la policía de unova les agradece formalmente toda su ayuda en este caso – dio media vuelta y se fue

¿A quién vas a llamar ash? – brock camino junto a su amigo mientras iba hacia le videoteléfono

A may, lo mejor será vernos en kalos

[-]

May se despertó muy temprano, había dormido un par de horas cuando uno de los encargados la llamo, tenía una llamada desde unova

Ash, ¿qué ocurrido? – pregunto al chica a su amigo a través de la pantalla

El equipo rocket –contesto triste, may noto que lago había pasado

Es verdad entonces, que robaron varios pokémon

Si, por eso ha bloqueado los transporte, ahora han habilitado los aviones hacia otras regiones, pero todavía no han dicho cuando harán con los de entrada, lo mejor sería vernos en kalos

De acuerdo, ¿brock y serena están contigo?

Si, aquí estoy may – dijo la chica sonriendo poniéndose detrás de ash

¡SERENA QUE TE PASO!

Nada, se quemó mi cabello, jejeje ash me lo emparejo

Lo siento tanto, no te preocupes ya crecerá, pronto

Si –sonrió más tranquila

de acuerdo chicos los veré ahí, serena no te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, te queda ese corte, es bueno variar un poco de vez en cuando – aún quera mentira descarada, la chica agradeció el apoyo de su nueva amiga

No vemos en kalos

Cuídense muchachos

Los 3 salieron del centro pokémon, en la entrada un oficial con una patrulla los esperaba, el viaje al aeropuerto fue bastante tranquilo casi no hablaron, serena se durmió un momento, pasaron la inspección en parte gracias a la teniente, y 1 hora después se encontraban saliendo de unova en dirección a kalos

.

Bien, aquí terma este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció mi primera batalla?, espero haberla hecho bien

Tyrunt y Haunter: la verdad nunca se han dicho que pokémons son los de Pierce, en mi opinión esos le quedan

El bosque blanco y el rascacielos son propios del juego, por eso quizás no tenga nada de sentido la ubicación de estos, perdonen eso

Es probable que noten ciertas incongruencias entre la serie y el relato, el rascacielos negro no aparece al igual que el bosque blanco, pero a mi parecer, y después de estudiar mucho el mapa de unova, decidí que son las mejores localizaciones para este capítulo, espero no confundirlos mucho, ya que trato de hacer la serie lo más pegada al anime

Uci: creo que ya deben de saber que es, pero por si las dudas, significa unidad de cuidados intensivos, por si no saben o lo conocen de otra forma

Que serena se cortara el pelo ya lo tenía escrito desde que anunciaron el cambio de peinado, y esta libremente basado en la forma en la que ella se pierde el cabello en el manga

Una cosa más, con Gardevoir fue una de las escenas más difíciles, ya que en el borrador original ella moría, y durante todo este tiempo estuve evaluando si la mataba o la salvaba, y bueno al final me decidí por esto, me gustaría saber que opinan ustedes

Por cierto si se preguntan por qué iris no apareció aquí es simple, nunca me callo bien, para mi bw fue la peor temporada de todas, de hecho esa casi no la vi, bueno es solo mi opinión

Bien, después de una larga espera aquí están los 2 capítulos, perdonen el retraso, agradezco cualquier crítica que me ayude a mejora, me gustaría que me dijeran los errores que cometo, me ayudarían mucho


	8. Chapter 8

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 8**

Cita

.

El viaje a kalos fue largo y lento, para empezar el avión estaba lleno de gente que salía de unova, la mayoría solo habían tomado el primer avión que pudieron, con tal de salir de unova, los 3 a cómo pudieron viajaron con sus pokémon guardados, llegaron a kalos cerca de las 4 de la tarde, cansados y hambrientos los 3 se dirigieron al centro pokémon de ciudad Luminalia

Los 3 resignados le pidieron una habitación al enfermera Joy, todos durmieron en una sola habitación de 2 literas, ash y brock durmieron en la misma, serena en la de enfrente y Braixen, pikachu, Riolu, y Pancham en la parte de arriba

[~~]

Chansey caminaba a través del pasillo mientras hacia la ronda nocturna, maldecía por debajo el haber perdido en juego de jan-ken-po* con su compañera, es por eso que le tocó el turno de media noche, mientras hacia la ronda habitual, revisaba a los pokémons internados y los entrenadores que estaban descansando

Había poca actividad esa noche, nada más grave que una torcedura o una leve quemadura de alguna batalla aislada, ya que aún no era temporada de liga, por eso podía tomar las cosa con más calma, recordaba con desamino que cuando comenzara la temporada llegarían cientos de entrenadores buscando que sus pokémon fueran curados después de las batallas contra el gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia

Seguía en sus pensamientos después de revisa aun Bidoof que había llegado esa noche, cuando vio una línea de luz desde el extremo del pasillo, camino hacia ella pensando quien podía estar levantado a esa hora, más aún estaba segura que ese cuarto estaba vacío, con cuidado abrió levemente la puerta y espió

Pikachu Braixen, Riolu y pancham estaba sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo, en medio de ellos, varias fotos y papeles dispersos

Bien, está decidido –pikachu fue el primero en hablar – ¿estamos de acuerdo que debemos juntar a ash y serena?

Mmmmm…

¿Pasa algo señorita Braixen? – Riolu hablo con cierta timidez, aun le asombraba la evolución de su nueva amiga

¿No te parase Braixen? – pregono pikachu

Supongo que al final puedo aceptar que ash sea el sirviente de mi ama – respondió al final el pokémon de fuego

Los 3 intercambiaron miradas, desde que evoluciono la personalidad de Braixen había cambiado dramáticamente

Vamos todos sabemos que nuestra entrenadora siente algo muy fuerte por ash – pancham hablo a su compañera de fuego

Por desgracia ash –pikachu intervino –es más lento que un Slowpoke, y no entiende indirectas, ni directas, por eso estamos aquí, vamos a encontrar la forma de juntarlos, y para eso necesitamos ideas

Bueno, yo creo que no va ser muy difícil, lo difícil va a ser que nuestro entrenador se dé cuenta de ellos, van a pasar más de un año junto, podemos usar eso –puntualizo Riolu

¿Y tú qué opinas Braixen? –pancham pregunto de nuevo a su compañera

El pokémon de fuego se encontraba sentada en un banco pequeño, cruzo las piernas y exclamo - supongo, será divertido tener más sirvientes, pequeño pikachu

¡COMO DIJISTES!

Bueno no espero que un niño lo entienda, pero no te preocupes, cuando evoluciones lo entenderás

Si yo soy primera evolución mujer, y soy mayor que tu – dijo mientras chispas salían de sus mejillas

Braixen se levantó y camino hacia el

¿En serio? – Braixen se puso enfrente de pikachu, naturalmente le sacaba varios centímetros al roedor eléctrico– no me parece pe-que-ño pikachu –dijo, al tiempo que le daba pequeños golpes con su rama mientras deletreaba la palabra

Las mejillas de pikachu chispearon, pancham intervino

No tenemos tiempo para eso debemos pensar en cómo solucionar este problema

Resignados los 4 se volvieron a sentar

En medio de ellos habían diversas fotos, de serena, de ash, de varios objetos, como el listón azul, el pañuelo etc.,

Volvamos al tema principal, que hacemos – dijo pikachu al final

¿Qué tal si la señorita Braixen le ayuda a cocinar algo a la señorita serena para el señor ash?

Todos voltearon viendo a Sudowoodo entrar por la puerta

Me extraño no veros en la habitación, así que los busque, el maestro brock suele decir que a un hombre se le llega al corazón por el estómago, esa sería entonces una buena estrategia

En esencia es correcto – dijo pikachu – lo malo es que ash no tiene un estómago, tiene un hoyo, traga todo sin masticar, incluso si serena le cocina un pastel de bodas y se viste con un vestido de novia ash no entenderá y solo se comerá el pastel

Todos superaron resignados

Esto va a ser largo... - Dijo pancham viendo al grupo

Todos asistieron

[~~]

Eran las 6 de la mañana, el grupo se levantó temprano para asombro de ellos mismos, pues creían que dormirían todo el día, incluso ash se levantó temprano

Los siento muchachos, pero ha habido un retraso, llegare más tarde de lo acordado, como no hay escalas parece que será un solo viaje de ida a kalos, por favor espérenme en el centro pokémon, yo les hablare en cuanto aterrice, chao - los 3 veían el mensaje que may les había dejado

Bueno supongo que no hay de otra, oye ash ¿porque no me muestras la ciudad? –dijo brock

De acuerdo, vamos primero donde Clemont, él también es líder de gimnasio

Así los 3 partieron rumbo al gimnasio de cuidad Luminalia

[~~]

¡IDIOTA!

Un chica salía del gimnasio de cuidad Lumiose, de cabello rubio, con las puntas tenidas de morado, ella se veía muy enojada, pocos segundos después salía del gimnasio un joven rubio de lentes redondos, con un marca de cachetada en su rostro

Por favor perdóneme yo solo...

Cállate, eres un idiota pervertido, como te atreves a enviar a tu hermana y hacer algo tan bajo

No, es solo…

Clemont no pudo responder pues la chica lanzo un pokebola, de ella salió un Flygon quien al momento lanzo Bofetón de lodo a su cara

¡Bonnie! – grito a todo pulmón, mientras se limpiaba los ojos, la chica por su parte, guardo a su pokémon y siguió su camino pisando fuerte mientras maldecía

Lo siento hermano, creí que ella era la indicada –la pequeña Bonnie estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, solo asomaba su cabeza

Ya vasta te vas con papa

No – le saco le lengua y acto seguido huyo del lugar

¡!BONNIE VEN ACÁ AHORA MISMO¡

Tan animado como siempre no Clemont

El inventor se volteo, frente a él se encontraba ash y serena, y junto a ellos un joven moreno que no conocía

Ash –grito mientras corría hacia el – ¿cuándo legaste?

Anoche, veo que Bonnie no cambia verdad

Esa niña

Jajajaja –ash no pudo evitar reiré, haciendo enojar un poco a su amigo

Oye tranquilo ash –dijo serena pero aun así también trataba de contener la risa – ya es bastante malo para el

¿Serena? - Todos giraron al tiempo que Bonnie se lanzaba a serena – volviste, me alegra verte

Hola Bonnie - serena abrazo a su amiga

Ash también visites –ahora hablo muy bajo, solo para que serena la oyera – ¿por fin traes a ash a presentarlo a tu mama?

¡BONNIE!

Jijiji – luego vio a brock – wooow, oye tu si eres grande

Bonnie, compórtate –un brazo agarro a bonnie y la alzo en el aire, brock solo rio, ash ya le había hablado del Brazo Aipom

Al fin te tengo, quédate quieta un minuto por favor

No, hermano tengo que encontrar a alguien para ti –decía mientras forcejeaba por librarse de su hermano

Me hacía falta ver eso ajajaa –ash reía, serena también pero más disimulada

¿Que te paso en la cara? – pregunto ash, una vez se calmo

Bueno…

 **\- Hace 20 minutos -**

Ciel había llegado a kalos ese mismo día, ansiosa rápidamente se dirigió al gimnasio de cuidad Lumiose esperando poder retar al líder a una batalla, la temporada aún no había empezado, pero ella quería practicar de inmediato, después de 2 horas dando vueltas por la zona sin llegar a ninguna parte, empezó a desesperarse y cansada decidió preguntar a la primera persona que encontrara

Oye pequeña, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el gimnasio de cuidad Luminalia?

Bonnie estaba en el parque, comía un helado mientras caminaba, ella observaba a las personas que se había reunido ahí, se volteo cuando oyó a alguien hablarle, al hacerlo vio a un joven de la misma edad de su hermano, la observo detenidamente buscando indicio de que tuviera alguna pareja sentimental, al ver que estaba libre sonrió

Claro señorita, por favor sígame, yo le indicare el lugar – con eso, bonnie guio a ciel hasta el gimnasio

Es aquí, por favor entre y pregunte por mi hermano – dijo una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta de cristal que separaba el gimnasio de la calle

Aquí, ¿en la torre?, pero pase aquí 3 veces, espera, ¿dijiste tu hermano?

Jijij, si, él es el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, quizás no lo parezca, pero es muy fuerte

De acuerdo, mucha gracias pequeña

Ciel entro la gimnasio, atravesó al primeras puertas dobles, luego siguió el corto corredor, hasta la 2° puerta, estas estaban abiertas de par en par, adentro la arena de batalla, de tierra, con las marcas blancas que delimitaban la zona de batalla, las gradas a los costados, las luces iluminaba el estadio vacío, pero a ella no le importaba, ya que esto solo la emocionaba más y más, ciel solo quería empezar ya su viaje por kalos, seguía pensado en ello, cuando llegó a la línea blanca de la cancha, al otro, lado el líder del gimnasio estaba sentado en el suelo, parecía que hacia algo, pues vio muchas piezas metálicas tiradas

Buenos días –grito ciel, Clemont se volteo

Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella

Hola, ¿eres el líder del gimnasio?

Si, lo soy

Bien, quiero retarte a una batalla

¿Ahora?, ¿sabe que no es temporada aun?, ¿verdad?

Si lo sé, solo es que quiero lucha hoy, acabo de llegar y quiero una batalla ya

B-bueno "ella me recuerda un poco a ash" de acuerdo, por aquí por favor –señalo una mesa y una silla de plástico a la derecha

¿Eh?, porque, yo quiero pelear

Si, solo es que debo explicarle algo primero si me permite

De acuerdo –dijo y se sentó, clemont se sentó frente a ella

Mi nombre es Clemont, soy el líder del gimnasio de cuidad Luminalia, aquí me especializo en pokémons del tipo electico, como no es temporada de liga aún, si usted me gana no podre darle la medalla Voltio, pero si aún te interesa luchar las reglas serian estas: una batalla sin límite de tiempo, usted me indicara cuantos pokémons se usaran, solo usted podrá cambiar de pokémons durante la batalla, esta terminara cuando el pokémon ya no pueda continuar y ganara el contrincante que tenga el ultimo pokémon en pie

¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto ciel muy extrañada por el comportamiento de clemont

El joven líder, mientras le explicaba las reglas, no dejaba de ver a todos lados, como si buscara algo

Que, yo no-no-no nada, nada solo es que, nada, nada, nada, nada importante, jejeje "donde diablos se habrá metido Bonnie" bueno ¿le quedo claro todo?

Si, bueno yo solo tengo a flygon –saco un pokebola – así que solo será de un pokémon, oye, si no es mucha molestia me darías un poco de agua, tengo sed

No hay problema, Clembot, por favor trae algo de tomar

Al momento apareció un robot gris, con una bandeja, una jarra de limonada y 3 vasos de vidrio

Woow, ¿qué es eso?

Él es Clembot, mi asistente y cuando no estoy dispuesto es el líder de gimnasio suplente

Increíble, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Bueno, ejem, yo lo construí

Tú lo construiste, ¿debes ser una especie de genio?

Clemont se sonrojo un poco –bueno no tanto, no fue tan difícil

Pues me has impresionado, yo jamás podría siquiera pensar en crear algo así

Además de eso, aparte de ser líder de gimnasio, mi hermano sabe cocinar, lavar, hacer los quehaceres de la casa y es un gran inventor

De la anda salió un pequeña niña rubia, con un Dedenne en su bolso, Clemont se asustó y antes que pudiera reaccionar, Bonnie, le puso un velo de novia a ciel y se arrodilló ante ella haciendo su típica pose

Así que dado que tiene esas cualidades, ¿querrías casarte con mi hermano?

¡Bonnie!, lo siento mucho, perdona a mi hermana, por favor no le ha-

La cachetada sonó por todo el lugar

Como te atreves a usar a tu hermana para algo tan bajo, maldito nerd, y así eres líder de gimnasio

Y acto seguido, ciel se levantó y camino furiosa hacia la salida del gimnasio, seguía por Clemont quien trataba de disculparse con ella

[~~]

Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo clemont terminando de contar su historia

Veo que no cambias Bonnie – ash le hablo a la niña, quien aún estaba sujeta por el Brazo Aipom- ¿pero porque no lo dejas por un día por lo menos?, ahora si le causaste un grave problema a tu hermano.

¡No!, tengo que encontrar alguien para mi hermano así no se quedara soltero y amargado

Bonnie, ¿porque no vamos a ver a los pokémons? –serena se le acerco a su amiga

De acuerdo –accedió resignada

Y así los 5 caminaron hacia el gimnasio

[~~]

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la parte trasera del gimnasio, Clemont había decidido cerrar el gimnasio por esa tarde y ahora todos estaban reunidos charlando

[-]

¿Ese es Dedenne?

Por desgracia si pikachu

Luxray y pikachu veían a Dedenne quien dormía panza arriba en el césped, desde su despedía el pokémon se había vuelto mucho más… redondo de lo que era posible

¿Cómo paso esto?, es decir, hace menos de un mes que nos fuimos – pregunto pikachu

Lo único que hace – dijo Luxray - es comer y dormir, y ya ni siquiera camina, siempre está en la bolsa de la señoría Bonnie

Es cierto, ni siquiera entrena con nosotros – Chespin llego, como siempre, comiendo los macarrones que había robado de la mesa – personalmente lo considero una vergüenza

Chespin – Luxray miro con severidad al pokémon de hierba

Bueno – el encogió los hombros - solo decía

Luxray suspiro - al final él tiene razón, no hace nada

Eso no es bueno –pikachu zarandeo a Dedenne, el solo gruño y siguió durmiendo

Lo ve, no se mueve, y lo peor es que si tratamos de que entrene con nosotros, se va corriendo donde la señoría Bonnie y ella lo protege

Bueno, es un niño –empezó a decir pikachu mientras se rascaba la mejilla – no es que se pueda esperar mucho de el

No, aun así, es parte del equipo del señor Clemont, y por lo tanto, debe de ser capaz de luchar cuando se le requiera

Calmante luxray –dijo chespin, luego volteo a pikachu – luxray es un poco cuadrado con respecto a su posición como pokémon de líder de gimnasio, por lo que no acepta que holgazaneemos, por eso también me molesta a mí, pero bueno, al final tienen un poco de razón, es por eso que te queríamos pedir un favor, ya que dedenne te admira por ser de la misma clase, quizás tú puedas hacer algo

Pikachu vio al roedor dormir – bueno, tratare pero después, tengo entonces que pensar que hare para convencerlo

[-]

Parece que tienen mucho de qué hablar

Ash veía as Luxray, pikachu y chespin hablar bajo un árbol, por la posición ellos cubrían a dedenne, después de hablar un rato, todos los pokémons fueron a comer con ellos, ash y los demás seguían en las mesas, hablando de cosas triviales cuando la pokédex de ash sonó

¿Gary? – ash reconoció el nombre de su amigo en el identificador de llamada, algo extrañado contesto

Ash, ya llegaste a Ciudad Luminalia

Si ayer, ¿porque?

Bien yo estoy en la plaza amarilla, por el bulevar norte

Estas aquí –todos voltearon hacia el entrenador – ¿Por qué?

Necesito que vengas por mí, tengo que darte algo, por favor ash, es importante, pero debes venir ya

De acuerdo – colgó –chicos lo siento pero Gary está aquí y parece que necesita verme – la pokédex de brock vibro, rápidamente lo vio, era un mensaje – por cierto, ¿saben dónde está la plaza amarilla?

Yo si se –bonnie alzo la mano – no está muy lejos pero si no sabes podrías perderte, debe salir de aquí, hacia el norte, a la derecha, cruzar a las 3 cuadras, y subes, luego por…

Bonnie lo estas confundiendo –añadió clemont al ver a su amigo tratando de entender lo que su hermana dijo

¿Serena porque no llevas a ash ahí?, será más rápido, nosotros esperamos aquí – dijo brock

De acuerdo –ash tomo su chaqueta – pikachu porque no te quedas, volveré pronto

Piiii – el pokémon estaba afanado untando de kétchup a sus macarrones, ash vio la mesa preguntándose cuando le había robado la botella su amigo, restándole importancia camino hacia la salida

Tú también te quedas braixen – el pokémon solo alzo la mano aceptando y siguió comiendo - volveremos pronto

Ambos salieron del gimnasio, eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, el sol brilla casi sobre la torre prisma, la gente caminaba de un lado para otro junto a sus pokémon o acompañados de otras personas

Bien serena, ¿por donde? – pregunto ash una vez salieron a la calle

Por aquí – dijo al tiempo que sacaba su pokédex - si tienes prisa tomamos un taxi

¿Tan lejos está?

Mmm no tanto, pero depende, ¿que tan rápido necesitas estar ahí?

Bueno Gary dijo que me apurara – ash levanto la mano – taxi

Fue ahí que serena cayo en su error, si ash pedía un taxi, ella ya no era necesaria, y ya no tendría que acompañarlo, muy tarde se dio cuenta que por primera vez, volvían a estar solos

Bueno, ¿vienes serena?

¿Que?

Ya que viniste, porque no me acompañas

Claro - y casi de un brinco entro en el auto

Cuanto a la plaza amarilla – pregunto ash al conductor

3000 señor

De acuerdo, vamos serena

El taxi rápidamente cruzo la ciudad, serpenteando por las calles, era obvio que el conductor conocía perfectamente ese lugar

¿Sabes que quería Gary ash?

No la verdad no me lo dijo, solo dijo que era importante que llegara

[~~]

El viaje fue rápido, en menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraban frente a la plaza, Gary estaba esperándolos en un banco, por alguna razón no se sorprendió de ver a serena

¿Ash, recuerdas esto? – de su bata saco una caja dorada

¿Serena, no es la caja dorada que entregas al profesor Oak?, Gary porque la tienes

Mi abuelo me pidió que te la diera, ya qué vas a Sion, quiere que se la entregues al profesor pokémon de ahí, viejo loco, pudo habértela dado antes, pero convenientemente se le olvido y ahora a mí me toca estar dando vueltas por toda la región, siempre hace eso, más que su asistente parezco su pidgey mensajero

Jeje, así es el profesor –ash tomo la caja y la guardo en su chaqueta

Ahora debo ir con el profesor ciprés, oye ash, ¿me haces un favor?

¿Otro? - lo miro algo desconfiado

Oye tú me debes un favor

¿Desde cuándo?

Desde siempre, mira podrías comprar un pastel para mí, lo vende en el Café Soleil **,** ¿por favor?

De acuerdo, iré por el ahora

¡No!

¿Que?

Este, es que voy a ver al profesor ciprés te dije, y me voy a tardar al menos 3 horas, hazme ese favor, cómpramelo y me lo guardas,

De acuerdo, ¿de qué o que es lo que quieres?

Tráeme el de mi primer pokémon

¿Primer pokémon?, ¿de qué hablas?

Cuando llegues lo sabrás

Bien, iré más tarde, ¿nos vamos serena?

Adiós Gary – dijo la chica

Gary tomo un taxi y fue hacia el laboratorio, serena y ash empezaron a caminar cuando la pokédex de ash volvió a sonar

Ash – era clemont –mira, mi padre me acaba de hablar, tuvo un problema en su taller y debo ir a ayudarlo, dejo a bock con los pokémons en el gimnasio, no te preocupes, yo llegare después

Está bien clemont, suerte

Bueno, ¿porque no caminamos entonces?, por lo que le entendí a Bonnie, está cerca

Si será divertido – respondió serena alegremente, a pesar de todo por lo menos ahora estaba juntos

A los pocos minutos volvió a sonar la pokédex de ash

Ash – era brock – mira el profesor ciprés me acaba de hablar, al parecer Gary le dijo que mi steelix puede mega-evolucionar, así que voy a ir con Gary a buscarlo, dejo a los pokémons y el huevo de serena en el centro pokémon, por lo que no habrá nadie en el gimnasio, clemont se llevó a su robot, dijo que lo iba a necesitar, te llamare luego

Está bien brock, me avisa cuando termines – colgó –vaya, entonces que, ¿vamos a comer serena?, serena ¿me oyes?

Serena no le escuchaba, pues su mente procesaba a toda velocidad lo que estaba pasando, estaban solos, no habría interrupciones, ni siquiera estaba pikachu, por primera vez, desde hace casi un año, estaban solos y no solo eso, estaban en la cuidad más romántica del mundo

¿Serena?

¡Que!

Te preguntaba si vamos a comer

Si claro porque no vamos

Vamos al café ese que dijo Gary así aprovechamos de comprarle el pastel que me pidió

Si, vámonos por aquí

[-]

"entonces, esto es un ci-cita?"

¿Te pasa algo serena?

La rubia se sobresaltó – No, no nada, porque

Serena caminaba de una manera muy rara, moviendo las manos y los pies al mismo tiempo

¿Estas segura de que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar ash al ver a su amiga seguía caminando de una forma muy rara

Cla-claro ash mira aquí es

El Café Soleil era un acogedor restaurante de aspecto rustico, adentro estaban las mesas blancas en línea, distribuidas geométricamente simulando una flor, a un lado en la pared derecha estaba la barra de comida, atrás de esta una puerta que conectaba a la cocina, frente a esta una escalera de madera que permitía el acceso a al 2 planta, y atrás, casi enfrente de la puerta principal, estaba la salida a la terraza

Los 2 estaban frente al restaurante, ash se había detenido tratando de leer el letrero que estaba en la entrada, pero estaba en un idioma que no entendía, serena en cambio observo a un señor con un mapa, este la verlos camino hacia ellos

Excuse Me Miss, je viens de savoir que la route 4

¿Que? –dijo ash saliendo de sus pensamientos

bien sûr, suivre le droit chemin et lui donner –respondió serena

je vous remercie beaucoup Mlle

Que paso, ¿serena que te dijo?, o mejor dicho ¿qué le dijiste?

Bueno ash, yo hablo francés, un poco, ash, ¿ves ese cartel? – señalo el que estaba viendo ash hace un momento – eso es francés

Bienvenidos al Café Soleil,

La camarera les hablo desde la entrada, ambos voltearon y decidieron entrar

¿Mesa para dos?

Si –dijo ash a la mesera

Por aquí por favor, la terraza es un buen lugar para parejas – dijo al camarera mientras los guiaba hacia el fondo

Parejas, esa palabra resonó en la mente de serena, ash por su parte estaba tratando de leer el cartel de la entrada, que también estaba en francés

Oye serena –dijo cuándo se sentaron - ¿porque hablas francés?

Hace tiempo aquí se hablaba mucho, pero cuando de instalo la liga pokémon este fue desplazado poco a poco, aun así se mantiene como 2 idioma y es muy común en muchos pueblos y principalmente aquí en la cuidad

Vaya, oye voy al baño, ¿me espera aquí?

Sí, no te preocupes, yo espero

Serena suspiro, en cuanto ash entro al restaurante, empezó a pensar que haría ahora, ya que estaban solos, no podía permitir que se repitiera lo de la última vez, seguía concentrada cuando su pokédex sonó, la abrió y vio un globo de chat

Serena soy yo Bonnie, escucha te hemos dejado solo con ash, así que más te vale aprovechar esta oportunidad

Serena tecleo tapidamente – espera, ¿Que hicieron qué?

Sí, no pusimos de acuerdo, en cuanto Gary llamo, escucha – en ese momento salió otra burbuja

Serena soy brock, escucha te dejamos solo con ash –apareció al notificación de que otro se unió a la conversación – así que aprovecha esta ocasión, si te pones nerviosa has que ash te hable de la liga, de todas formas tiene que explicarte muchas cosas si vas a participar en ella

Bonnie: mira serena tienes que hace que ash te ponga atención a ti, por fortunas no tuvimos muchos problemas en que dejara a pikachu

Brock: escucha serena, lo importante es hacer que ash no se distraiga, si no sabes que hablar pregúntale sobre la liga, de todas formas tenemos que explicarte unas cosas ya que vas a competir - otra notificación de conversación

Gary: serena, soy gary, mira para que te sea más fácil escoge tú la comida, si dejas a ash hacerlo solo comerá y no te prestara atención, te lo digo yo, que lo conozco desde hace años

Brock: no dejes que ash se distraiga con los pokémons de otros, tiene la atención de un colibrí así que has lo que puedas para mantenerte hablando siempre

En ese momento llego la camarera

¿Van a ordenar?

Si, este, me haría le favor de traerme el menú en francés

La chica sonrió – por supuesto

La terraza era un pequeño balcón de madera, con un arriate de rosas que las separaban de la calle, las mesas eran en forma de medialuna, lo que hacía que las persona se sentaran juntas, serena están justo en una esquina, donde la sombra del edificio les daba, ash volvió al mismo tiempo que la camarera

Aquí tiene – dijo mientras le estregaba los menús

Señorita, esto está en francés, no tiene otro en japonés

Lo siento, pero se nos han terminado

Bueno, ¿serena que dice aquí?

La chica ordeno los plantos y quedaron solos de nuevo,

¿Que tan bien hablas francés?

Bastante, mi mamá me enseño desde pequeña, ¿tu no hablas español?

¿Español?

Sí, tengo entendido que ese es el 2 idioma de kanto

Ahora que lo mencionas, brock habla español, pero yo no solo se japonés – dijo mientras recodaba a su amigo vestido de mariachi y hablando en otro idioma tratando de conquistar a la enfermera joy

Por cierto serena, tengo una duda, ¿cómo harás para competir en el espectáculo pokémon si estamos en Sion?

Ah, es ya lo pensé bien, hare como tú, ya que no tuve suerte aquí, probare suerte en sion, así no tendremos que volver tan pronto, por cierto, me podrías explicar cómo funciona lo de la liga, yo solo te he visto pero no estoy muy segura de que hay que hacer supongo que no basta conseguir las medallas verdad?

Buen, para empezar deberías capturar mas pokémon, al menos para tener los 6 reglamentarios

¿Es necesario?

No, pero es más conveniente, entre mas pokémons tengas más fácil serán las batallas

Pero si es así, ¿pueden ser más de 6?

Si, y no, 6 es el máximo de pokémon que puedes poseer al mismo tiempo

¿Cómo así?

Bien te explico – en eso llego la camarera con la comida

Según el reglamente de la liga pokémon cada entrenador puede tener hasta 6 pokémon de manera simultánea en su equipo, los demás con enviados a su caja

¿Caja?

Es una expresión, la caja es el laboratorio del profesor pokémon que te entrego a tu inicial, en este caso, el profesor ciprés, tú tienes 3, incluyendo el huevo de gardevoir

Entonces debo ir a buscar

Si, y no, cada entrenador es único, en mi caso, casi no capturo pokémons mas bien yo busco aquello con los que me llevo bien y le pido que me acompañen, además recuerda que solo puedes capturar pokémons salvajes, en las ciudades son muy pocos, más que todos básicos como esos Fletchling – ash señalo a la rama arriba de ellos, en ella había un Fletchling que comía una papa frita- y aun así, no sabes si ya fue capturado o es salvaje

¿Como se sabe eso?

Ash miro alrededor, a su lado había una pareja comiendo tranquilamente, junto a un sunflora en el suelo

Oye –le dijo al chico – sé que es repentino, pero ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

Si dime

Quiero mostrarle a mi amiga que pasa cuando tratas de robar a un pokémon, ¿me permites lanza una pokebola a tu sunflora?

Por un momento lo pensó, pero al ver a ash, el muchacho accedió

Hazte a un lado, Axel, yo también quiero ver, siempre he querido sabes qué pasa cuando tratas de roba un pokémon

Ash tomo un pokebola vacía de su cintura y la arrojo al sunflora, al tocarla, este fue envuelto en un rayo rojizo y la pokebola callo, se sacudió una vez, y luego…

 _\- Error –_ la alarma salió de la pokebola al tiempo que se abría, y liberaba al pokémon, el cual un poco confundido siguió comiendo

¿Eso pasa? – preguntó al chica de al lado

Si – ash guardo la pokebola – si vuelvo a tratar te mandara una alerta a tu pokédex, y si lo intento otra vez, ya que estamos en una ciudad mandara una alerta a la estación de policía, bueno gracias

De anda amigo, y la pareja volvió a enfrascarse en su mundo

¿Entendiste serena?

Sí, pero tengo un duda, ¿y el equipo rocket?

Pues veras, si te acuerdas ellos siempre utilizan jaulas para tratar de robar los pokémon, también tengo entendido, que ellos tiene su propia red, en el caso de los pokémons salvajes, cuando capturas a un pokémon la pokebola registra el ADN del pokémon y lo archiva con la huella de la última persona que toco la pokebola, a partir de ese momento el pokémon es de tu propiedad, hasta que lo liberes o lo intercambies

¿Se pueden intercambiar pokémon?

Sí, hay personas que buscan un pokémon específico, pero que no son nativos de su región, así que viajan a otras regiones e intercambian los pokémons de ahí, yo ya lo he hecho, de hecho fue con el primer pokémon que capture, un Caterpie, el cual cambie temporalmente por un Raticate, para ello se usa un máquina de registro, aunque al final lo devolví

¿Qué paso con él?, no lo vi en el laboratorio del profesor Oak

Hace tiempo lo libere, lo deje que fuera con una Butterfree rosa, cuando el evoluciono, también he liberado otros pokémon, para que ellos sean felices*, como Pidgeot, el 2 pokémon que capture cuando era un Pidgeotto, lo deje para que cuidara a sus amigos de un fearow, o lapras –ash inconscientemente sonrió – a él le prometí devolverlo con su familia, también he dejado a otros para que ayuden a los demás, como Squirtle, quien se quedó como líder del escuadrón Squirtle

Serena solo sonrió al ver a ash recordar a sus amigos, eran esas cosas la que habían hecho que ella se enamorara de él, la forma en la que se preocupaba por sus pokémon

¿Como liberas a un pokémon? – pregunto reanudando la conversación

Hay 2 formas, desde un centro pokémon, o con tu pokédex, en ella está la función de liberar, así el pokémon es libre de ser capturado por otros, por desgracia también hay gente que solo los abandona

Que cruel, ash, ¿has visto eso antes?

Si de hecho, charizard, él fue abandonado cuando era un charmander, por alguien llamado Damián, dijo que era débil y tonto y lo abandono a su suerte, también Infernape, él fue abandonado por Paul, hay personas que solo buscan pokémons fuertes, por eso cuando el pokémon no es lo que esperaban solo los dejan

Eso es cruel – ash termina la comida y serena pide más para el traduciendo el menú, así y gracias al consejo de sus amigos, disimuladamente regulaba lo que ash comía, permitiéndole conversar con más facilidad

Dime, como capturaste a Butterfree – serena retomo la plática después de ordenar a la camarera - ¿fue con pikachu?

Ajaja ni cerca, de hecho antes pikachu y yo no nos llevábamos bien, no quería ser mi pokemon, de hecho el primer interno de captar fue un Pidgey, pero como pikachu no me ayudo trate de atraparlo con mis manos, fue un desastre, Caterpie, como es uno de los pokémons más débiles, pude captúralo sin luchar, a Misty no le gustaba para nada, odia a los bichos

Por cierto, tú hablas francés, dijiste – ella asistió - dime que dice aquí –dijo señalando el menú

A, eso es pastel de bayas, abajo están los sabores,

A, ok, ¿y aquí?

Ni ash ni serena se percataron del tiempo, aunque en el café parece que eran normal que las parejas se quedaran por varias horas, y como estaban ordenado comida, es decir ash perdía comida un plato tras otro, nadie les dijo nada, de no ser porque Gary le mando un mensaje habrían seguido hablando

.

.

.

Que sean para llevar por favor

La joven rubia esperaba afuera del café mientras ash pagaba los últimos paltos que comió y compraba el pastel de Gary, a pesar de todo le tenía un poco de rencor al amigo de ash por haber interrumpido su "cita"

Ambos caminaron hacia el gimnasio mientras seguían hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia

Ash y de que lo compraste – pregunto mientras cruzaban la avenida, a lo lejos ya se veía la entrada al gimnasio

El joven saco una pequeña caja blanca, con la tapadera de celofán, en ella se veía un pequeño cupcakes, la cubierta de betún hecha de café, simulaba una cola en forma de pincel con una punta más clara, serena vio extrañada la figura

Es un eevee, es el primer pokémon de Gary, y mira - saco otra caja – es para ti

Serena la abrió, la forma era similar, un pastel con una cola de betún pero esta era roja y amarilla, y con una pequeña rama de chocolate en ella,

Es un Braixen –exclamo

Si, y yo también

Ash le mostro el pastel amarillo con un cola en forma de relámpago

Estaban esperando en el semáforo, ash masticaba el pastel mientras veía los letreros, todos estaban traducidos al japonés pero también algunos estaban en francés y en otros idiomas que no entendía

…..

Oye serena, dime algo en francés por favor, no te entendí bien

¿Qué quieres que te diga? –la petición la tomo un poco por sorpresa

Lo que sea

Serena miro a su alrededor, observo un letrero de un tienda de pokebolas, pero antes de hablar, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, tal vez sea por el hecho que sabía que ash no entendería, pues simplemente las palabras salieron de su boca, y lo más curioso es que fue de una manera tan natural, que hasta ella se asombró, porque, era algo tan simple pero a la vez tan profundo, y al final, fue como un pequeño alivio a su corazón, en voz muy baja pero audible para el entrenador, dijo aquellas palabra que tantas veces había querido decir en voz alta

Je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours

Por un segundo ash se le quedo viendo, extrañado,

¿Y qué significa?

Algún día, te lo diré –dijo serena con un radiante sonrisa

Oye no es justo –ella solo siguió sonriendo

De acuerdo –saco la pokédex- lo buscare – ash abrió el traductor, y se quedó viendo al pantalla –¿cómo era?

Vamos, no están esperando

Pero dime que significa eso

Algún día ash

Serena no me dejes con la duda – el semáforo cambio a rojo, la joven acelero el paso y camino hacia el gimnasio, ash la siguió pidiéndole que le dijera que significaba, o al menos que se lo repitiera

"algún día, ash, te lo diré, lo prometo"…

[~~]

Base secreta del equipo Rocket

Ubicación desconocida

Giovanni leía atentamente el reporte que tenía en sus manos, frente a él, el grupo que había atacado el rascacielos negro se mantenía firme esperando su respuesta, después de unos minutos alzo la vista y sonrió

Jessie, James y Meowth, realmente me han sorprendido esta vez, los felicito

Los 3 tuvieron que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltar celebrando el haber cumplido con sumisión

Cassidy y Butch, sus servicios ya no son requeridos, por favor retírense

Lo mencionados solo asistieron, apretando los puños, mientras se iban, Jessie disimuladamente les saco la lengua, ellos solo apretaron los dientes

En cuanto a ustedes, tomen una semana de descanso, en 10 días partirán a Sion

¿Jefe, porque Sion? – pregunto bruno

Giovanni apretó un botón en su escritorio, en las pantalla aparecieron varias fotografías de un edificio dañado, así como varias zonas aledañas que habían sido arrasadas por lo que parecía un fuerte ataque

El Equipo Aqua fue atacado hace 2 días por el Equipo Magma, siendo los ganadores estos últimos, eso ha hecho que el equipo Flare acelere sus actividades de expansión, con la disminución de las actividades del equipo aqua, el equipo magma se hará con esa zona, por lo que debemos de acelerar nuestro planes, ¿saben que es esto? – dijo mientras presiono otro botón, en la pantalla detrás de el aprecio un mapa, pero no identificaron de que región era

No señor – domino tenía una leve idea pero no estaba segura

Es el viejo mundo, ha llegado la hora que tomemos control de él, hace muchos años mi bisabuelo trato de tomar ese lugar, pero la tecnología de esa época no se lo permitió, y su fallo le costó la vida, pero ahora, con nuestro avances y los pokémons que trajeron podremos criar pokémons que sean los suficientemente fuertes para hacerle frente a los pokémon de ahí

Señor – Atila se acercó al jefe, manteniendo su pose militar – que tiene de especial esa zona

Giovanni se acomodó en su asiento y sonrió

Todos los pokémon de ahí poseen La regresión primigenia

.

.

Lamento el retraso de más de 2 meses, es que ahora estoy mucho más ocupado, yo trabajo y estudio, no recuerdo si lo mencione, cualquiera que también trabaje y estudie sabrá lo difícil que es llevar los horarios, principalmente cuando trabajas en un empleo en el que te pagan un maní de salario, además estudio ingeniería y ahora ya estoy viendo las materias propias de la carrera, pero ahora ya pase las materias en este ciclo así que puedo darme el lujo de descansar y escribir

Espero que no los aburra mucho este episodio, pues metí varias cosas técnicas en él

jan-ken-po: el juego de piedra, papel y tijera, lo puse asi porque suena mejor

Con respecto a brock, recuerden que el muchas veces se vistió de mariachi, por eso puse que en kanto se habla español

Por si no quedo claro, aquí hablan en japonés, pero no puse los nombres originales, ni los sufijos, pues es muy molesto así, al principio cuando escribí el primer capítulo si tenía los sufijos, ya saben, el san y todos esos, pero era muy complicado para mí estarlos poniendo por eso los quite

No metí a Goodra por hasta el día de hoy, sigo pensado que fue una completa pendej*** que ash lo liberara sin ningún motivo real, al menos Pidgeot tenía un buen motivo, igual que lapras, así que ni siquiera lo voy a mencionar

Si todo me sale bien, al final de esta semana público el siguiente, ya tengo trabajado bastante de él, 10 paginas ya editadas, pero le quiero agregar unas escenas mas

Si no saben que dice serena, googleenlo, no hablo francés, por lo que use el traductor de google, así que si está mal escrito, no es mi culpa, jejeje

Gracias por leer, cualquier crítica es bien recibida, no veremos pronto, dejen review que eso me motiva

prietar: me alegra que te guste, no te preocupes de hecho dawn ha sido el mayor trabajo hasta ahora, y créeme he descartado muchas personalidades para ella, espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado pero tendrás que espera un poquito mas


	9. Chapter 9

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 9**

Decisiones, serena captura un nuevo pokémon

 _La línea evolutiva de los pokémon es un hecho que hemos dado por sentado desde hace siglos, la evolución ocurre cuando un pokémon ha reunido las características y adquirido la experiencia necesaria para ello, sin embargo, investigaciones recientes han arrojado que está a pesar de ser un proceso natural, no es obligatorio_

 _En la última excursión, Alexander y su equipo encontraron una comunidad de Lotads quienes vivían aislados en una laguna dentro de una cueva, en ella no se encontró ninguna de sus evoluciones, pero si varios Lotad de edad avanzada, esto no es nuevo, en todas la regiones se han dado casos donde al habitar en biomas donde no existen depredadores naturales, los pokémons no evolucionan_

 _Esto refuerza a la teoría de la adaptación de los pokémons, el hecho que evolucionen es más una necesidad de protección que un suceso natural, sumándole que algunos pokémons solo pueden evolucionar de maneras muy especiales, mediante el uso de piedras, o poseer ciertas características desarrolladas, o por otro lado, mediante acciones especificas_

El profesor ciprés soltó el botón de su grabadora, deteniéndose se puso a analizar sobre el resumen que acababa de dictar a la máquina, con su mano libre ojeo los fólderes que tenía en la mesa adjunta, tomando aire retomo su discurso

 _La mega evolución parece seguir ese parámetro, ya que a pesar de también ser un proceso natural, el pokémon, a diferencia de la evolución normal, puede regresar a su forma original, investigaciones recientes sugieren que este tipo de evolución puede compartir raíces con la regresión primigenia_ – soltó el botón, leyó rápidamente un folder que tenía en su mano y siguió – _a pesar de ello, la regresión primigenia no es precisamente una evolución en el estricto orden de la palabra, es más bien, como su nombre indica, una regresión evolutiva_

 _Imágenes rupestres encontradas en Hoenn han indicado que los pokémons ancestrales poseían un poder tan grande que eran incapaces de contenerse, con el paso del tiempo, ellos fueron capases de controlar o mejor dicho, suprimir esta fuera, y así, poco a poco fue disminuyendo, sin embargo, siguiendo el lineamiento de esta teoría es posible sugerir que mediante una intervención externa, sea posible acceder a este estado, mis investigaciones sobre la mega-shinka lo refuerzan, si se encontrara el método indicado, posiblemente sea necesaria una intervención externa que permita al pokémon acceder a ese estado primitivo, personalmente considero que un enlace, como las mega-stone podrían ayudar, aun así no existe ninguna prueba alguna que afirme, o niegue esta teoría_

El profesor dejo su grabadora en la mesa, y fue a su mesa cerca de la ventana, el encendió la computadora, mientras el ordenador cargaba entro Sophie, su asistente con una bandeja en sus manos, en ella habían 12 pokebolas ordenadas en 3 líneas, el profesor suspiro, pronto podrán tomarse un descanso, pues al empezar la temporada de liga, muchos entrenadores llegaría a buscar su primer pokémon

Este año solo nos enviaron 12, es extraño no cree profesor, cada vez son menos

Ni tanto, últimamente se ha vuelto una costumbre regalar un huevo a un recién nacido, las investigaciones del profesor Oak demostraron que entre más fuerte sea el vínculo entre un pokémon y su entrenador más fuerte puede llegar al ser el pokémon, por eso en los últimos años muchos padres crían a sus hijos junto al pokémon que los acompañara - el profesor no pudo evitar recordar a ash y su pikachu, el vínculo que poseían era un perfecto ejemplo de ello - como sea, por ahora he terminado, así que Sophie que te parece si tomados un café

Aquí tiene - Sophie interrumpió al profesor poniéndole la bandeja en sus manos, y girando sobre ella misma, salió de la habitación, el profesor solo suspiro pesadamente, pero Sophie sonrió para sí misma - "recuerda Sophie, a un hombre se le debe siempre poner un límite" - pensó mientras recordaba el consejo de su madre le había dado hace años

"bueno, supongo que de vez en cuando hay que darle alguna recompensa al profesor" – se dijo así misma al tiempo que pensaba a que restaurante caro haría que el profesor la llevara a comer esta vez

La asístete llegó al jardín, el en él se encontraba su compañera Cosette junto a Gary, el nieto del profesor oak, él había arribado a cuidad Luminalia hace 1 día y desde entonces se había unido a la investigación del profesor, él estaba encantado, Gary había demostrado de un joven muy inteligente para su edad, ellos 2 se encontraban en ese momento revisado a los pokémons que el profesor mantenía en su laboratorio, el día era soleado propio de la primavera que había llegado a la región, por lo que habían abierto el domo de cristal, los pokémon corrían de un lado a otro jugado, al momento llegó el profesor con una Tablet

El grupo se encontraba trabajado cuando una fuerte ventisca cayó sobre ellos, a cómo podía se sujetaron cubriéndose del polvo que se había levantado, el profesor trato de identificar la figura que había llegado, cuando pudo ver sonrió

¡Ash! – grito gary

[~~]

Luego de recoger a sus pokémons los 3 desdieron partir a pueblo boceto a ver a la mama de serena, prometiendo a clemont y Bonnie volver a despedirse, tomaron un trasporte que los dejo en el pueblo, llegando cerca de las 8 de la noche, por suerte serena ya le habían avisado a su madre que llegarían

¿Este es pueblo boceto? – pregunto brock,

La noche había caído y el pueblo con la luces de las casa encendida parecía hermoso cuadro silvestre

Si – dijo serena muy orgullosa mientras sostenía la urna del huevo de gardevoir - vamos mamá nos espera

Cuando divisaron la casa de serena ella agarro la manga de la camisa de ash y con un dedo en su labio le pidió su atención

Ash, recuerdas lo que hablamos en el centro pokémon –el joven asistió – bueno, sabes que yo jamás le diré a nadie eso, y sabes que siempre contaras conmigo para todo, yo siempre te apoyare, pero creo que también deberías decírselo a brock, al menos una parte, creo que él podría ayudare a tener un mejor punto de vista

El entrenador pensó por un momento, le tenía una gran confianza a brock – tienes razón serena, lo hablare con el hoy, entonces, podrías por favor tener a pikachu y Riolu esta noche

No hay problema

Los 3 llegaron a la casa de serena, Grace los esperaba en la puerta

Serena, me alegro que estés aquí, todavía no me acostumbro a tu ausencia - La madre de la chica salió a recibirlos, y antes que nada ella abraso su hija, después de sus muestras de afecto ella se separó mientras aún tenía a su hija sujeta por los hombres

Mi niña, pero que te paso – exclamó al ver el cabello de serena

Mama, es una larga historia, y realmente ahora no estoy de humor para ello, te importa si te cuento mañana

Grace estaba a punto de insistir, pero al final lo dejo, al ver a su hija y a sus amigos

De acuerdo, vengan pasen ¿ya cenaron?

No – respondieron los 3

Denme un momento calentare la cena

Luego de comer, los 3 se prepararon para dormir, Grace los había acomodado en la sala, la casa de Grace comprendía 2 pisos, la planta baja era básicamente un solo cuarto, muy grande dividido en 5, 3 componían el comedor, la cocina separada por un desayunador y la sala, con 3 sillones grandes, uno quedaba justo enfrente del arco que conectaba con el pasillo principal y las 2 habitaciones adyacentes, ash se había quedado cerca del pasillo que llevaba al piso superior, brock a su derecha, serena subió a preparase para dormir en su habitación junto a Riolu, Braixen, pikachu y pancham

Al fin – exclamo al tiempo que se arrojaba a la cama - no me importa dormir en una tienda –arreglo la almohada sin levantarse - pero nada supera dormir en tu propia cama, muchachos, quieren dormir aquí –añadió viendo a los pokémon

Riolu hizo el intento de levantarse, pero pancham lo detuvo, pikachu se levantó y corrió hacia la almohada, Braixen se quedó sentada en el suelo

Bien, permítanme acomodarlos

Serena saco varias frazadas y almohadas, y con ellas hizo una cama improvisada para los pokémon en el suelo, luego con mucho cuidado puso la urna donde tenía el huevo de gardevoir en la mesa a la par de su cama

Buenas noches a todos - dijo al apagar las luces de su habitación

Pikachu, mejor duermes aquí –braixen le hablo al roedor que estaba cerca de la cabeza de serena

Aquí estoy bien – respondió acomodándose en la almohada

Ok, no digas que no te lo advertimos –añadió pancham, riolu solo vio extrañado a sus amigos

[~~]

Era cerca de media noche cuando pikachu despertó, bueno no despertó, cayo de cara al suelo, quedando sus patas traseras en el aire y su estómago, por la posición estaba pegado en el borde de la cama, siguiendo la ley de gravedad, a los segundos su cola cayó al piso, haciendo que el roedor electico quedara boca arriba, y pudiera ver el techo de la habitación, y un pierna que sobresalía de la cama

Jejejeje, te lo dijimos - pancham hablo desde su cama

Nuestra entrenadora tiene pésimas costumbres para dormir –Braixen se hizo a un lado – duerme aquí, tenemos que levantarnos temprano

Resignad,o el pokémon camino hacia el hueco que su amiga le hizo a su lado, serena en su cama dormía estirada por completo, ocupando toda la cama, roncaba débilmente mientras soñaba con un chico de cabellos negros

[-]

Oye brock, estas despierto

Si – se volteo - ¿pasa algo?

Ash se levando - de hecho si, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ash le conto casi toda la historia a brock omitiendo ciertos detalle menos importantes, brock escuchó atentamente a su amigo, él siempre había sentido que ash guardaba algo en él, pero siempre había respetado la privacidad de ash, le entristeció mucho oír la historia de su padre y como tuvo que crecer sin él, cuando termino habían hablado por caso 2 horas

Dime ash - pregunto el médico- ¿serena lo sabe?

Si

Bien – puso su mano en su hombro- no te preocupes, recuerda no estás solo, todos te apoyamos, y siempre estaré ayudándote, me alegra que confíes en mi para decirme esto

Gracias brock – suspiro –serena tenía razón, esto era algo que debí decirte hace mucho

No estabas listo ash – sonrió - durmamos ahora, nos tenemos que levantar en unas horas

Claro

[-]

No había sido su intención oírlos, Grace bajo a tomar un poco de agua, cuando oyó a los chicos hablar, no pudo evitar escuchar una parte de la conversación, entendiendo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero se alegró al saber que su hija ya había actuado al respecto, sonriendo se retiró a su habitación

[~~]

Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada cuando ash se levantó, con cuidado salió al jardín trasero, el muchacho caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, cientos de pensamientos cruzaba por la mente del entrenador, sabía que el tiempo se acercaba, pronto partiría a Sion, y no estaba seguro de lo que entraría ahí, a pesar de ya no tener esa sensación guardada solo para él, aún tenía un poco de miedo, miedo de encontrar a su padre, pero por otra, necesita encontrarlo, debía saber porque….

Mewtwo – murmuro ash con la vista baja

Permaneció así unos segundos, alzo la vista

Frente a él estaba el pokémon mencionado

Hola

Hola, viejo amigo

Ash se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas, Mewtwo se sentó a su lado

Estas preocupado no

Sí, tengo miedo – respondió con la vista alzada al cielo, sin mirar un punto especifico

Me preocuparía si no fuera así

Ash lo vio extrañado, el pokémon sonrió

Valor viejo amigo, no es la ausencia de miedo, es tener miedo y aun así luchar, es bueno tener miedo, mientras este no te domine – luego añadió - sé que ahora te enfrentas a cosas más complicadas y difíciles que las batallas, pues las heridas internas son las más doloras, yo lo sé, pero no por eso no incurables, tienes dudas verdad

No sé si deba ir, tengo tantas dudas sobre lo que encontrare

Te preocupas por las cosas que pasaran, aun cuando no sabes si se harán realidad y por ello no te permites enfocarte en el presente

Ash agacho la cabeza

El pasado es historia, el futuro un misterio pero el hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama presente

Ash vio al pokémon, él sonrió – un amigo mío suele decir eso, ceo que lo vio en una película o algo así me dijo

Ash rio por debajo

Ash, hay algo que debes saber – el pokémon puso uno de sus dedos en la frente de ash, una sucesión de imágenes parecieron, un edificio destruido, al igual que toda el área cercana, se notaba que ahí había habido una batalla, y una grande

El equipo aqua fue derrotado por el equipo magma

¿Como?

Era inevitable, durante todos estos años los grupos se ha dedicado a expandir sus territorios, ahora han empezado un conflicto entre ellos por poder, pero el problema no es ese, el problema es que ahora, con esto, muchas otras organizaciones trataran de ascender, ahora, ellos han puesto sus ojos en el viejo mundo

Es lo que me hablaste en el laboratorio del profesor Oak

Correcto, sabíamos que pasaría esto, el equipo aqua no fue destruido, solo debilitado, será solo de tiempo para que se reagrupe, pero ahora que el equipo magma ha expandido sus territorios, ha creado un desequilibro, el Equipo Rocket tomara cartas en el asunto, ahora que sus investigaciones han avanzado lo suficiente, trataran de invadir el viejo mundo, por lo que sería normal pensar que trataran expandirse a kalos

Ash vio al cielo, a pesar de la noticia, él está tranquilo, ambos permanecieron en silencio

Hay que esperar entonces – sentencio el entrenador luego de meditar un momento

Correcto, no podremos hacer nada hasta que ellos se muevan primero, siendo honestos, Giovanni no hará nada ahora, en el pasado muchos trataron de conquistar el viejo mundo, y fallaron, ahora con la nueva tecnología y pokémons más fuerte, es una ambición más viable, pero eso no significa que lo hagan ahora, les tomara tiempo, deben planear muy detalladamente, sea quien sea el que actué primero tendrá ventaja pero al final no importara eso, si no planean bien las cosas aun cuando ellos den el primer paso, fallaran

Bien – ash sonrió – entonces solo debe avisarme

Sé que puedo contar contigo, pero como dijiste, no ahora, solo quería informarte – sonrió- además también tenía que traerlo a el

¿A quién?

Mewtwo alzo al vista, ash vio al punto que el miraba, un destello cruzo el cielo, ash trato de seguirlo, pero era demasiado rápido, al momento el viento soplo fuertemente atrás de él, se giró cubriéndose el rostro del polvo que se había levantado, cuando el polvo se disipo, ash no pudo evitar sonreí

Frente a él estaba un pokémon volador, de manera majestuosa agitaba sus grandes alas mientras observaba de forma afectiva al entrenador

Pidgeot – exclamó ash, el pokémon gruño felizmente

Ash abrazo a su viejo amigo – ¿qué haces aquí?

Al momento una bandada de pidgey, pidgeotto y pidgeots aterrizaron atrás de ellos, un pidgeot se acercó andando torpemente al pidgeot de ash, intercambiaron unos gruñidos y luego tocaron sus rostros

Son la banda de pidgey que estaba en kanto, ¿pero que hacen aquí?

En mis viajes me encontré con ellos, hable con su líder – señalo al pidgeot de ash – ahí supe que era tuyo, ellos me pidieron traerlos

Y que paso con Fearow

Fue capturado

Como – ash se extrañó, recodo que el también trato de capturarlo pero al final de la batalla no pudo

Bueno, digamos que hice que un entrenador se, desviara se su ruta un poco, ahora es feliz por lo que vi, ya no le tiene rencor a los demás pokémons

Pero no me dijiste, porque vinieron,

Mientras estuve son ellos, les hable de tus viajes, y ahora pidgeot me dice que quiere viajar contigo

Pidgeot aleteo fuertemente mientras asentía, ash vio a los demás pokémons que habían llegado

¿Y ellos?

Su familia – dijo Mewtwo, de nuevo el pidgeot se acercó al pokémon de ash y volvieron a hablar, el pokémon del ash asentía y gruñía, luego volvieron a tocar sus cabezas y se alejo

Un pequeño Pidgey se acercó al pokémon empezó a gruñir frenéticamente mientras aleteaba sus pequeñas alas, el pidgeot de ash negaba con la cabeza, pero el pequeño seguía insistiendo

Quiere quedarse - dijo Mewtwo – pero pidgeot dice que es muy peligroso

Ash se acercó a pequeño pájaro, y empezó acariciar su cabeza

Sabes tengo una amiga que podría gustarle tenerte, claro si tú quieres

El pokémon asistió alegremente mientras agitaba sus alas, ash se volteo a su pokémon – pero solo si tu estas de acuerdo

Pidgeot pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero luego asistió

.

Debo irme ash

Ash y Mewtwo se habían alejado unos metros del grupo de pidgeot para que este pudiera despedirse de su familia en privado

Gracias por escucharme

Siempre amigo mío, y gracias a ti por cuidar de Riolu, veo que es feliz a tu lado, te mantendré informado de lo que pase, cuando llegue el momento te presentare a los demás – Mewtwo levito un poco – ah por cierto, sería bueno que visitaras al profesor ciprés, solo es una sugerencia

Adios Mewtwo

Hasta pronto ash – una luz envolvió al pokémon, mostrando su mega-shinka – cierto - exclamó - lo olvidaba

El pokémon saco un pokebola roja, con 2 líneas azules y una amarilla en medio de esta en el centro de la tapa superior

Esta es especial- continuo - si presionas los bordes azules cuando la lanzas, Pidgeot aparecerá con una montura, en cambio, si solo la lanzas el aparecerá sin ella, esto es para cuando lo necesites ya sea para un combate o para transporte

Ash vio al pokebola asombrado – gracias – dijo mientras la tomaba

Ahora sí, hasta pronto ash- alzándose un poco, desapareció un destello purpura

Ash se dirigió a su pokémon, luego de despedirse, la banda volaba hacia otra región

Estas listo – el pokémon asistió, ash lanzo la pokebola, esta envolvió al pájaro en un aura rojiza, la pokebola cayó al suelo, se sacudió un momento y dio el clásico sonido de captura, luego giro al pequeño Pidgey quien esperaba impaciente su turno - es un poco tarde, será mejor hacerlo mañana, ¿te parece? - el pokémon asistió, ash levanto su brazo y este se posó en él, con esto ambos fueron hacia la casa

[~~]

Amanecía en pueblo boceto, los Fletchling entonaba sus cantos anunciado el inicio de un nuevo día, Grace había sido la primera en levantase, al llegar a la planta baja, encontró todavía durmiendo a brock y ash en su sala, sonriendo se dirigió a la cocina, al abrir la ventana, un Fletchling llego, Grace acaricio a su pokémon

Bien, porque no vas a levantar a serena, hace tiempo que no lo haces

El pokémon pájaro asistió, y agitando sus pequeñas alas emprendió el vuelo, dio una vuelta a la casa y entro por un pequeña ventana del 2 piso, volado a ras del suelo llego a la puerta del cuarto de serena, cuidadosamente entro por la puerta entreabierta, dando pequeños saltos se dirijo al escritorio y con un rápido aleteo llego a la cima del ropero de madera, desde su posición localizo a serena que aun dormía a pierna suelta en su cama - ash, jejejeje – murmuro levemente la chica mientras un hilo de baba bajaba por su boca, Fletchling con la precisión milimétrica de un francotirador, selecciono cuidadosamente su blanco, aleteo rápidamente elevándose unos centímetros sobre el mueble, su pequeño pico empezó a brilla levemente y dando un giro cayó en picada sobre la cama

¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Ash y brock dieron un brinco al oír el grito que resonó por toda la casa, Grace solo sonrió

Que, ¿que pasa? - dijo ash abrasando la almohada al tiempo que se incorporaba

Brock nervioso miraba a todas partes

[Golpe] – ash y brock vieron al techo de la sala

Ven aquí maldito pollo [golpe] en cuanto te atrape me las vas a pagar todas – serena corría detrás del pokémon tratando de golpearlo con su almohada, Fletchling volaba alegremente alrededor de serena manteniéndose justo al margen del alcance de la rubia, incluso mientras volaba parecía que se reía de la chica

Desde abajo ash y brock veía el techo tratando de adivinar que pasaba

[Golpe] – Quédate quieto – [golpe] –arrgggg- [algo pesado cayo] – ven acá ridículo pájaro

Desde la escalera llegaron los pasos de alguien bajando a toda prisa, en el instante que serena llegó a la sala Fletchling entro por la ventana de la cocina

¿¡MAMÁ PORQUE SIEMPRE HACES ESO!?

Buenos días serena

Nada de buenos días, porque siempre me envías a Fletchling a despertarme

Bueno, es que es la única manera de hacer que te levantes

Y a fuerza tiene que ser a picotazos

En ese momento se percatado de ash y brock

Ho-hola serena - dijo ash

Ash jamás había visto a serena tan enojada, tenía la camisa y el cabello alborotado, respiraba fuertemente y aún tenía una almohada en su mano derecha, la chica al ver a ash, se calmó un poco y dando un gran suspiro, subió a su habitación

Brock se levantó del sofá, estirándose camino a la cocina

Buenos días señora Grace

Buenos días brock

¿Le ayudo?

Claro, por favor vate esto - le dijo mientras le entregaba un tazón – ash, puedes usar el baño de abajo, los de arriba están ocupados

Gracias, iré ahora entonces – respondió

[-]

Alexander estaba en el baño, se levantó poco después que su esposa, él se encontraba recortando su bigote cuando oyó a su hija gritar, sonriendo retomo su labor

Veo que a pesar de todo, hay ciertas cosas que no cambian - dijo mientras oía a su hija correr a su habitación

[~~]

Después del incidente, y de una buena ducha serena se había calmado casi por completo, bajo a desayunar con los demás, aun así seguía molesta con su madre, al llegar a la sala lo primero que vio fue a un pequeño pokémon volador que está en el borde del sofá donde durmió ash, la chica se le quedo viendo extrañada, no lograba identificar que especie era, pero por alguna razón le era familiar, ladeo levemente la cabeza hacia su derecha, el pokémon la imito, luego la ladeo a la izquierda, el pokémon la imito

Bien, ya se conocieron – dijo una voz detrás de ella

¿Ash quien es el? – pregunto serena a su amigo

Bueno, serena, consideralo un regalo mío, si lo aceptas, ven por favor salgamos un momento

Serena siguió al entrenador, brock y su madre estaban terminado de preparar el desayuno, ash como había terminado de arreglarse antes que serena había ayudado a preparar la mesa, afuera el sol ya había salido, la mañana fresca acaricio el rostro de la rubia, ash se detuvo, tomo una pokebola y la arrojo

Un pokémon salió de esta, era grande del mismo tipo que Fletchling,

Este es Pidgeot

¿Pidgeot?, espera el mismo Pidgeot del que me hablaste

Si, anoche volvió, y el – señalo al pequeño Pidgey que revolotear alrededor el pokémon – es su hijo

Pidgey voló hacia serena se posó en el suelo y volvió a quedarse viendo

Él quiere venir con nosotros, así que pensé, que tal vez querías ser su amigo y que sea parte de tu equipo

Serena se arrodillo y empezó acariciar su cabeza, el pokémon gruñía de gusto por la acción de la chica

Si quieres ser mi amigo me gustaría que vinieras conmigo

El pokémon aleteo rápidamente sus alas en señal de aprobación

Toma - ash le entrego una pokebola blanca

¿Y esto? – serena se le quedo viendo al objeto, era la primera vez que veía una así

Es un honorball, simplemente es para conmemorar un momento importante – respondió quitándole importancia

Bien – tomo al pokebola y toco al pokémon con ella, al contacto este fue cubierto de un brillo rojizo, la pokebola se sacudió una vez y dio el clásico sonido de captura

Bien, tengo un Pidgey – exclamó emocionada, acto seguido lo libero, el pokémon empezó a revolotear alrededor de ella

Chicos el desayuno está listo – Grace los llamo asomándose pro al ventana de la cocina

Voy mamá, vamos a comer ash, espera que papa vea a Pidgey,

Mientras caminaban ash vio una caravana estacionada a la par de la casa de serena, esta tenía decenas de antenas en el techo y varios instrumentos acoplados a los lados

¿Serena qué es eso? – pregunto con curiosidad mientras señalaba el vehículo

A, eso, es la carava de papá, es con ella que viaja por toda la región, supongo que como llegamos de noche no la pudimos ver

El grupo comió tranquilamente, durante el desayuno los 3 le contaron a los padres de serena lo que había sucedido en unova, Alexander ya tenía cierto conocimiento sobre lo ocurrido, pero eso no evito que se enojara al saber las acciones del equipo rocket, ash también les pidió permiso a Grace y a Alexander para quedarse 2 semanas en pueblo boceto, brock se extrañó muchísimo de la decisión de su amigo, pues creía que partirían de inmediato a sion, Grace estaba feliz pues tendría a su hija en casa por más tiempo, una vez terminado Grace se dedicó a arreglar el cabello de su hija mientras los demás veían televisión en la sala

Voy a ir a la cuidad, volverle más tarde – dijo ash mientras se levantaba

Que, ¿porque? – serena pregunto desde la cocina, su madre le agarro la cabeza y la enderezo para poder seguir cortándole el cabello

Tengo que hacer una llamada

Ash si es eso, porque no usas el teléfono de la casa

Tengo que llamar a kanto, y por ser larga distancia saldría muy caro

Usa el mío –dijo Alexander – el de la caravana, es satelital

Enserio – ash se volteo al señor, quien dejó el control en el sillón y se levando

Claro, además así no cuesta nada, sígueme

Alexander guía a ash a su vehículo, como el joven sospecho, adentro era muy grade, a pesar de tener cientos de artefactos que él no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacían, aun así veía fascinado como estos encendían y apagaban las pequeñas luces que tenia

Atrás del asiento del conductor estaba un videoteléfono

¿A quién llamaras ash? – pregunto Alexander mientras encendía el aparato

Al profesor Oak, debo pedirle un favor

Así es más fácil, nosotros los profesores tenemos enlace directo con todos los profesores de las regiones, dame un momento mientras conecto el satélite

Señor Alexander, ya que es así, no sería mucha molestia si primero me comunica con el profesor ciprés, tengo una pregunta que hacerle antes

Claro muchacho eso es más fácil, pero dime que le vas a preguntar

Bueno, es sobre la caja de almacenamiento – Alexander se giró para verlo detenidamente, ash empezó a preguntar sobre las dudas que tenia sobre ello

[-]

El profesor oak, se encontraba en ese momento escribiendo en el monitor, eso no era exactamente una de sus actividades favoritas, pero tenía que hacerlo, pues debía enviar sus informes pronto, le había tomado varias horas y tuvo que levantarse temprano ese día para termina, seguía enfrascado en ello cuando sonó su videoteléfono

Diga – contesto sin apartar su vista del monitor donde escribía

Profesor soy yo

Ash, muchacho, que cuentas, ¿dónde estás ahora?

En kalos, estoy hablando desde la casa del profesor Alexander

Enserio, muchacho supe que ayudaste a la policía de unova, aun cuando lograron robar los pokémon, te felicito

Gracias profesor, por cierto le llamo por un razón, debo pedirle un favor

Dime muchacho que necesitas

Debo hablar con mis pokémons, ¿se puede?

Claro dame unos minutos, te llamo

[~~]

Ash estaba parado frente al monitor, en él se veían a todos los pokémon de el en línea, algunos tratando de adelantarse para destacar más que los otros

Bien muchacho están todos –dijo el profesor una vez enfoco la cámara

Ash se aclaró la garganta, Alexander se había ido hace varios minutos para darle privacidad

Chicos, ¿me oyen? – los pokémon asistieron – saben en este momento me dirijo a Sion, a reunir las medallas necesarias para la liga, y me he dado cuenta de algo

Estoy cometiendo los mismo errores de siempre – los pokémon se extrañaron y emplearon a verse entre sí sin entender – por eso he decido cambiar de estrategia, esta vez los voy a necesitar a todos, necesitare toda su ayuda, para lograrlo, por eso todos vendrán conmigo

Los pokémon empezaron "hablar" al mismo tiempo, felices de poder ayuda a su entrenador una vez más, el alboroto poco a poco se fue saliendo de control y en un movimiento votaron la cámara

Quédense quietos, miren lo que hicieron – grito el profesor, eso los calmo

Profesor, necesito otro favor

Que es muchacho - el profesor hablo fuera del foco de la cámara que ya había sido puesta en su lugar de nuevo

Que me envié a todos mis pokémons

Ash, eso no se puede, las reglas lo prohíben

Sé que no puedo tenerlos a todos al mismo tiempo, por eso los voy a ir alternado, profesor, hable con el profesor Alexander, él está dispuesto a tenerlo aquí, según me dijo, el lag de trasferencia desde kanto a kalos es mucho, e irlos cambiando cada vez que los necesite me tomara demasiado tiempo, por eso él está dispuesto a tenerlos aquí mientras esto en Sion,

Bueno, si él está de acuerdo, empezare al transferencia ahora – los pokémon al oír eso empezaron chillar de alegría – cálmense ustedes, de hecho muchacho me haces un favor, los mandare ahora, déjame hablar con Alexander, para poder sincronizar la transferencia

Ahora lo llamo - ash salió de la caravana afuera estaba el profesor y su esposa

¿Ya? – pregunto Alexander

Si, el profesor quiere hablar con usted, - ash giro y entro de nuevo – profesor podría enviar a Totodile, Boldore y noctowl primero

Claro muchacho

Ash –Alexander lo llamo – tomado en cuenta el tiempo de transferencia, y la cantidad de pokémon que me dijiste que posees, nos tomara al menos 3 hora traerlos a todos

Está bien, y gracias por permitirnos quedarnos aquí

Claro muchacho, por mí no hay problema

Bien, iré por serena y brock para decirles

Una vez ash se fue, Grace se acercó a su esposo

Cariño, a mí no me engañas, te inventaste eso para poder estudiar los pokémon de ash, verdad

Bueno, si en parte es cierto, el lag que se da por la trasferencia desde una región tan lejano es bastante, y será más si lo hace desde Sion, claro que no habría tanto retraso como le dije, pero bueno por lo que vi enla pokédex de ash, el tiene pokémon de cada región, incluso algunos iniciales y como investigador eso es algo que no puedo desperdiciar

Grace solo suspiro cansada, a pesar que la última excursión de su esposo dura casi 2 años, y que ahora por ello le habían dado 8 meses sabáticos el no cambiaba, resignada se sentó a su lado para ayudarlo

[~~]

Serena caminaba por el sendero de tierra del bosquecillo que estaba cerca de su casa, ash se había quedado hablando con brock y su padre por lo que ella decidió dar un paseo junto a Braixen, luego de infórmale que se quedarían al menos 2 semanas para entrenar y que ash traería todos sus pokémon, se alegró mucho, pues aun a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a viajar todavía extrañaba a su mamá y a su papá, además la última vez no los pudo conocer a todos los pokémons de ash, y realmente tenia curiosidad sobre todos los que él había capturado, eso la hizo pensar en cómo armaría su propio equipo, mientras caminaba empezó a observar la los pokémons que la rodeaban pero uno llamo su atención en especial

Era un Scatterbug el cual comía una hoja tranquilamente, al sentirse observado se volteo y vio a serena pero aun así siguió masticando su hoja

Espera ese pokémon lo conozco, es un Scatterbug - serena de planto frente al pokémon - ash me dijo que sería bueno capturar más pokémons para las batallas y también Scatterbug evoluciona en Vivillon, ese me servirá para la exhibición pokémon, bien está decidido – apunto con su dedo a Scatterbug - voy a atraparte, Pidgey ve –dijo al tiempo que lanzaba un pokebola

El pokémon una vez liberado revoloteo alrededor de serena, luego se centró en Scatterbug,

Pidgey ataque rápido – grito apuntado al insecto

El pokémon se le quedo viendo a serena con la cabeza de lado obviamente confundido por la orden de su entrenadora, braixen se acercó y negó con la cabeza

Eh…. No lo conoce –el pokémon asistió - bien eh…

¡Bang! Scatterbug aprovecho la confusión y atacó a pidgey

No, pidgey, tacleada

El pokémon ataco al insecto logrando golpearlo, el respondió lanzando una telaraña de su boca

Pidgey de nuevo - el pokémon dio un giro y repitió el ataque, haciendo que Scatterbug se golpeara contra un árbol, Scatterbug volvió a usar Disparo demora, ahora pidgey volaba con dificultad

Pidgey estas bien – pregunto serena

Piid

Buen ataca de nuevo

Esta vez Scatterbug logro esquivar e ataque, el pokémon erizo las escamas de su cuello, un polvillo purpura emano de estas, rodeado a pidgey

No – exclamó serena

Pidegye ataco de nuevo a Scatterbug, este lo esquivo, al errar pidgey choco contra el árbol que había atrás de Scatterbug

Pidgey detente, no estas bien – el pokémon volaba errático, había sido envenenado, serena saco su pokebola y trato de regresarlo, pero no lograba atinarle, pues volaba sin rumbo fijo, impidiendo que la chica le diera con el rayo, el pokémon enfoco su ataque y volvió a arremeter contra Scatterbug

Scatterbug contrataco con tacleada, pidgey debilitado por el veneno no pudo resistir y cayó derrotado

Pidgey – serena corrió hacia el pokémon, lo tomo en sus brazos – debo llevarte con papá – dijo mientras lo metía en su pokebola

Scatterbug empezó reírse de serena, agitando sus escamas mientras emitía un leve gruñido, esto hizo enojar a la artista

Ya vasta, braixen, lanzallamas

Scatterbug chillo del susto al ver el ataque de fuego dirigirse a él, trato de evadirlo pero no pudo, el ataque le dio de lleno, lo atravesó y golpeo los arboles adyacentes

Scatterbug estaba en el suelo debilitado, serena aprovecho y saco un pokebola y la lanzo al pokémon, logrando captúralo

Bien - exclamo, en eso vio lo que había pasado

El ataque de braixen no solo había dado al pokémon sino que también había incendiados los arboles atrás de el

No, no por favor esto no puede ser – exclamo asustada al ver que el fuego que empezaba a esparcirse a los árboles cercanos

Serena se asunto, y levantándose corrió hacia el incendio

Que hago, que hago que hago – serena estaba al borde del llanto, braixen estaba igual de asustada que ella, desesperadamente trataba de apagar las llamas golpeándolas con su ramita, serena había sacado un botella de agua que llevaba y la había vertido sobre un arbusto, pero esto no sirvió de nada

Que hago, que hago - decía mientras se asustaba más y mas

Serena al suelo

La chica se volteo, al ver a ash correr hacia ella le obedeció arrojándose sobre su braixen, un segundo después un chorro de agua dio en el árbol, el chorro no se detuvo y siguió el camino de fuego, hasta que logro apagar el pequeño incendio

¿Estás bien serena?

Si, gracias – en eso vio al pokémon de ash, era azul, con una gran mandíbula, este corría desenfrenado alrededor de ellos, este daba pequeños saltos al tiempo que agitaba sus patas

Ash le dio la mano para pararse, una vez de pie, serena vio al pokémon que corría desquiciadamente alrededor de ellos formando aun gran círculo

Gracias, ¿ash quién es él?

Él es totodile, un pokémon que capture en hoenn, totodile ella es serena

Totototototototototo

El pokémon corría alrededor de ellos dando brincos mientas agitaba sus patas

Serena, para la próxima vez, trata de tener más cuidado, braixen debes enfocar bien el ataque para asegurarte que no golpees a los demás, eso es vital en las batallas de gimnasio, ya que si falla y le das a alguien puedes ser descalificada

Gracia ash lo tendré en cuenta, además mira, captura a Scatterbug

Totototototototototo

Felicidades serena

Totodile seguía corriendo desenfrenadamente alrededor de ellos

Debemos ir con papá

Espera- ash saco una pequeña bolsa de cuero de su cintura, lo abrió y saco 2 bayas

Totototototototototo

Dale esta, exprímela y deja caer el jugo en su pico, asegúrate que se lo trage

Serena obedeció, tomo la baya con una mano, con la otra libero al pokémon de la pokebola y lo tomo en sus brazos, alzando la mano donde tenía la baya, la exprimió con esta, el jugo se escurrió entre sus dedo y con cuidado lo dejo caer en el pico del pokémon, mientras tragaba, poco a poco la respiración de Pidgey se normalizo

Ahora esta – tomo la otra baya, y se la acerco al pokémon, este ya repuesto del veneno empezó a dar pequeños picotazos a la baya, gracias a esta pidgey se recuperó parcialmente

¿Esas son bayas? –pregunto serena al tiempo que ash volvía a guardar su bolsa

Totototototototototo

Si, sirven de mucho

Serena se alegró de ver a su pokémon recuperado, luego presto atención al pokémon de ash

Es algo enérgico, ¿no?

Totototototototototo

Bueno si

Totototototototototo

Totodile, ya basta – dijo ash enojado

El pokémon se detuvo, luego sin previo aviso, salto a la cabeza de ash y lo aprisiono en sus mandíbulas

Arrgahaa, totodile suéltame

Serena rio, realmente ash tenía muchos pokémons únicos, el entrenador trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de la mandíbulas del pokémon, pero este lo tenía bien sujeto cansado ash sacó la pokebola y apunto a su cabeza, el pokémon desapareció en una luz roja, pero aún tenía en su frente las marcas del mordisco

Volvamos –dijo ash – aun con la baya, lo mejor es que brock lo vea

Ambos emprendieron el viaje a la casa de serena, que por suerte estaba bastante cerca

Por cierto serena, ese pokémon es raro, creía que no aprendía polvo veneno hasta que evolucionaba

¿Enserio?

Si, raro ¿no?

Serena vio la pokebola donde estaba Scatterbug – no importa, debemos terminar de curar a pidgey primero

[~~]

Serena estaba sorprendida por las palabras del entrenador, con cuidado acerco su mano derecha a su brazo y se pellizco, solo para asegurarse que no era un sueño

¿Como dices ash?

Dije si vendrías conmigo a cuidad Luminalia, solo nosotros 2

Eh…. Yo, si, "no puede ser, otra cita, pero esta vez el me invito, solo a mí, pero entonces la otra vez, cuento como cita"

Bien, tenemos poco tiempo, trae su bolsa, tendremos que comprar varias cosas

¿Que? –eso saco de sus pensamientos a serena

Si, ya que vas a ser entrenadora debes de tener el equipo adecuado, no solo pokebolas, debe de llevar también varias cosas que son necesarias, tu mochila en si no es la más adecuada, además, may llegara en 2 horas, me acaba de llamar, si partimos ahora, llegaremos a tiempo para traerla

De acuerdo –un poco desamina serán se levantó y fue a su cuarto

"bueno, no importa, así es ash" – más animada subió y trajo sus cosas, antes de salir se vio en el espejo

Su madre le había emparejado su cabello, ahora lucía un coqueto corte, tomo una boina roja y se la puso, su bolso rosa, sus pokebolas y con ellas salió al jardín, el huevo lo dejaría con su papá, aunque fue más bien por insistencia de el

Afuera ash estaba frente a Pidgeot quien tenía una montura hecha de cuero, serena recordó a su papá quien había armado un alboroto al ver al pokémon de kanto, y sumamente agitado había empezado a tomarle fotos para su investigación, ash se mostró muy interesado al saber que pidgeot podía mega-evolucionar, pero dijo que vería eso luego

Bien, nos vamos serena

Si – serena decidió guardar a pidgey a pesar de que él quería ir volado, pero era muy pequeño para recorrer esa distancia a la misma velocidad de pidgeot

Ash monto a pidgeot, luego le dio le brazo a serena quien se puso detrás de él, pikachu salto al regazo del entrenador

Ash –Alexander lo llamo – espero que para cuando vuelvan tenga a tus pokémon aquí

Está bien señor – se voltea hacia brock - seguro que no vienes brock

No ash, quiero hacer algo aquí primero, el padre de serena sabe mucho sobre los pokémon y quiero ver los libros que posee

Bien - pidgeot abrió sus alas, serena se aferró a ash un poco nerviosa, era la primar vez que volaría

No vemos entonces

Serena – Grace le llamo – avísame cuando llegues si

Si mamá

Vamos pidgeot

El pokémon batió sus alas, y con un gran impulso se alzó, rápidamente empezó a surcar el cielo, serena estaba maravillada por la vista, el pueblo boceto parecía un pequeño jardín desde el cielo, contenta no pudo evitar pensar en el momento que podría hacer eso con su pidgey, aun así debía primero aprender a combatir correctamente

"ash tiene razón, debo aprovechar estas 2 semanas para aprender a luchar correctamente"

El viaje, que normalmente toma 3 horas en vehículo, solo les tomo 20 minuto en el pokémon, serena seguía asombrándose, si de por si ciudad Luminalia era considerada una de las ciudades más bellas del mundo, nada se comparaba con contemplarla desde el cielo, su vista le permitirá observar la geografía de la ciudad, como una pintura de relieve, los callejones, las tienda y las personas que hacías sus labores cotidianas, incrementaban la belleza de la misma, contenta de poder apreciar una vista que probablemente muy pocas personas habrían tenido la entrenadora sonríela al ver al pokémon acercarse al emblema de la cuidad, la torre prisma

Serena, vamos a ir primero con el profesor ciprés, luego iremos por tus cosas

Está bien ash

Dicho esto el entrenador guio a su pokémon hacia el laboratorio, este dio una vuelta alrededor de la torre prisma, la chica se preguntó que estarían haciendo los hermanos en ese momento

Desde el cielo divisaron la cúpula del laboratorio, que por alguna razón estaba abierta

Entremos ahí pidgeot

El pokémons asistió y empezó el descenso, levantando una nube de tierra al tocar el suelo

¡Ash! – grito gary al ver a su amigo

Ambos se voltearon, frente a ellos estaba el profesor y Gary, junto a las ayudantes del profesor, quienes se mostraban sorprendidas por la repentina aparición de ash y serena

[-]

Lamento el retraso, la verdad no fue culpa mía, se calló le internet en toda la colonia donde vivo por eso no so subí el domingo, acaba de venir y esto fue lo primero que hice

No hay mucho que decir gracias por leer, dejen review, cualquier crítica es bien aceptada, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer

Aunque esta vez no puedo dar una fecha exacta, prometo no pasar de 2 semanas


	10. Chapter 10

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 10**

Problemas, la peor rival de serena arriba a kalos

¡ash¡ - grito Gary al ver a su amigo

Ash bajo del pokémon, luego extendió sus brazos para ayudar a una serena muy sonrojada, Gary no paso por alto esa acción de su viejo amigo

¿Gary que haces aquí? – pregunto ash una vez hubo bajado a serena

Estoy ayudando al profesor ciprés con su investigación, ¿y tú?

Bueno, vine a hacer varias cosas, pero primero quería hablar con el profesor

Ash, y ese pokémon

Jejej, que acaso no lo reconoces

Espera, no me digas que es pidgeotto

Error, es pidgeot – el pokémon al oír su nombre aleteo fuertemente las aleas, levantando más tierra

Pidgeot cálmate un poco por favor - le pidió su entrenador

Hola serena – gary saludo a la chica mientras ash calmaba al pokemon

Hola Gary me alegro verte ¿y el profesor?

Esta aquí conmigo – se volteo, pero atrás de el solo había un mareep quien le devolvió la mirada

El profesor que hace unos segundos estaba junto a ellos, había desaparecido, todos empezaron a buscarlos hasta que lo vieron parado junto a pidgeot

Profesor que sucede – pregunto ash quien estaba junto a su pokémon con la pokebola en la mano

Gary, es un pidgeot – exclamo emocionado

Si, ash lo capturo cuando era u pidgeotto – le respondió extrañado

Hijo, acaso nos sabes los raros que son los pidgeot, no muchos entrenadores pueden tener uno, son muy temperamentales, y en estado salvaje es casi un milagro ver uno, y nos solo esa – se volteo hacia ash –hijo pidgeot es uno de los pokémon que pueden mega-evolucionar

Creo que el papa de serena menciono algo parecido

Claro pero que estoy haciendo – y antes que reaccionaran corrió la laboratorio, al momento regreso con una cámara, y empezó a fotografiar al pokémon

Gary, ¿tan raro es ver un pidgeot? – le pregunto a su amigo, serena solo observaba al profesor entusiasmado sacando foto tras foto del pokémon

Más o menos, la verdad es que tiene razón no son raros, pero tampoco comunes, no puedo creer que lo trajeras, ¿pero cómo? No recuerdo haberlo visto en el laboratorio

Bueno, es una larga historia, luego te la cuento, por ahora vengo a traer a may, por lo que me disculparas, pero debo irme ya

¿May vendrá?

Si, la conoces

Eh... algo así

Bueno iré por ella - ash camino hacia su pokémon, mientras iba saco de nuevo su pokebola

Espera ash –el profesor se paró entre ash y el pokémon – ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

¿En kalos o en la cuidad?

Ambos

Bueno voy a estar en kalos por alrededor de 2 semanas, y en la cuidad, voy a estar viniendo siempre, pero hoy solo voy a estar como 2 horas, no estoy seguro

Ash – el profesor se acercó a muchacho – dime, ¿sabes cuál es la funcione principal de un profesor pokémon?

Bueno – el profesor se acercó más – eh... Creo que investigar – respondió no muy seguro

Exacto –exclamo –ash tú y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Sí, claro, profesor

Entonces como amigos nos hacemos favores,- esta vez se colocó a centímetros del rostro de ash

Eh...

Entonces podrías ya que vas a estar aquí, dejarme a pidgeot un par de horas, prometo cuidarlo, es solo para investigación

Buenos no estoy seguro – empezó a decir

¿Vas a ocuparlo?

No ahora

Entonces no crees que en vez de que este en su pokebola no sería mejor que estuviera afuera, aquí estará a salvo y feliz, solo te pido que me lo prestes un par de horas

Bueno no se depende de el

El profesor giro tan rápido que Gary se preguntó cómo no se había torcido el cuello, camino hacia pidgeot y le dijo, mientras revolvía su bata

Dime pidgeot, ¿quieres quedarte esperando a ash aquí? – pidgeot movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo

¡!PROFESOR DEJE DE HACER ESO¡ - Sophie camino hacia el profesor y le quito una baya de la mano

Ash camino hacia su pokémon - me espera aquí – el asistió

Estupendo – grito el profesor- ahora vamos a sacar las maquinas - y antes de que pudiera objetar tomo a Gary de la muñeca y corrió arrastrándolo a su laboratorio

Serena se había mantenido al margen del asunto, pensando en su padre, quien era igual de entusiasta que el profesor

Bueno, ¿nos vamos serena? – pregunto ash, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Claro – se giró -Volveremos más tarde, cuídate pidgeot

El pokémon agito las alas y se puso comer las bayas que estaban en los arboles cercanos

Una vez fuera del laboratorio, ash y serena caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad

Serena, escucha como entrenadoras es necesario que tengas ciertas cosas contigo, no solo las pokebolas, recuerda que en tu batalla con Scatterbug tu pokémon resulto envenado, no siempre estarás cerca de un centro pokémon y para eso son necesarios ciertos objetos, primero deberás de comprar otra mochila

Pero a mí me gusta esta – dijo mientras abrazaba la que tenia

Lo sé, pero esa no sirve para lo que se necesita

De acuerdo, te sigo entonces

La pareja siguió caminando mientras ash le explicaba algunos puntos importantes sobre las batallas contra pokémons salvajes, serena ya tenía experiencia, pues había capturado a pancham, aunque haciendo memoria el mas bien se dejó capturar, Scatterbug fue su primer pokémon capturado en una batalla real, y aun así le había salido mal, por lo que ella le puso mucha atención a su amigo, aun así ash la animo, recordándole sobre su fracaso al tratar de capturar a su primer pokémon, cosa que animo mucho a la chica

por fortuna, Ciudad Luminalia, al ser el centro de la moda pokémon disponía de tiendas con accesorios para los entrenadores, artistas, coordinadores, criadores, estilistas, observadores, conocedores, en fin, todo lo que se busque se encuentra ahí, por lo que se perdieron varios minutos buscando las tiendas correctas, 2 veces ash se metió a donde no era, primero a una peluquería de Furfrous, y luego a una tienda de ropa para personas, lo cual fue un grave error, pues le tomo casi 20 minutos sacar a serena de ahí, y al final no pudo evitar que el a se probara 2 vestidos

Casi a rastra y haciendo pucheros serena siguió al entrenador hasta la tienda que él estaba buscando

[~~]

Ash, ¿estás seguro esta vez? – pregunto serena, realmente creía que su amigo se había equivocado de lugar

Si, ya revise, es aquí, creo, mira el letrero está en francés, puede traducirlo para mi

Cuando inicio su viaje, serena no estaba segura de que hacer, fue durante su viaje con ash que descubrió que quería ser artista, y luego gracias a ash, que también le tomo muy a pesar suyo, gusto por las batallas, pero como cualquier chica de su edad, siempre se inclinaba hacia la moda, ella había oído hablar de ese lugar, un lugar exclusivo donde solo personas con clase pueden entrar

Las puertas doble de vidrios con un Sylveon gravado en cada una de ellas dejaba ver el interior de la tienda, donde cientos de maniquíes mostraban las últimas creaciones de los diseñadores de moda más famosos de kalos, y no solo para pokémons también para personas y este no se limitaba a concursos, había de todo para todo, encima de este habían una enorme pantalla de plasma que mostraba videos alternados de personas y pokémons los cuales lucían con gracia los diseños de temporada, y sobre este, en letras de neón de colores rezaba

 **Boutique Très Chic**

Vamos entonces - dijo ash animado, mientras se dirigía la tienda, serena lo siguió igual de contenta

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro cuando un tipo vestido escandalosamente de rosa chillón les cortó el paso

Eh, disculpe – dijo ash

Qué horror niño, como te atreves a entrar vestido así – el tipo tenía un sombrero que supuestamente emulaba a un Slurpuff y hablaba con un exagerado acento francés

¿Que? – ash solo quedó pasmado ante el tipo que le obstruía la entrada

No, no, no y no, lo siento aquí solo gento con clase pueden entran, como no veríamos si permitiésemos que cualquier ganapán entrara a un lugar muy exclusivo, largo de aquí, shu shu shu – dijo mientras hacía señas con sus manos como si se estuviera quitando suciedad de ella

Óigame cómo se atreve a hablarnos así – dijo ash, el joven se estaba enojado

No qué horror y con ese lenguaje tan vulgar, ósea, como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra

Ash, déjalo si, porque no vamos a otro lugar - le dijo serena, por desgracia su discusión estaba atrayendo a la gente de alrededor

Tu esta pequeña niñita, como se te ocurre usar esa boina con ese vestido, quien te vistió su abuela

¡COMO DIJISTE! – ash dio un paso hacia atrás del susto al oír a serena gritar

Serena sabía que eran una novata en la moda, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que la insultara un sujeto de sexo dudoso con un sombrero ridículo

Acaso no te has visto en el espejo – le grito

Ja, no espero que la prole* entienda lo que es la alta costura

¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Saliendo de una vitrina que tenía un conjunto de invierno, una señora se acercó a paso rápido hacia al entrada, el ruido que habían armado los 2 muchachos y su empleado que no solo habían tapado la entrada sino que también habían llamado toda la atención de la tienda, las personas que antes estaban comprando ahora veían con curiosidad la escena de la entrada

Estos que quieren entras señorita henrietta

Caroline henrietta* era una eminencia en lo que a moda se refería, siempre a la vanguardia sus diseños eran una mescla constante entre lo conservador del siglo XIX y lo moderno del siglo XXI, por eso sus diseños eran siempre los más cotizados nos solo en kalos, como cada mes ese día había llegado a revisar su tienda principal, para poder prepararla para la nueva temporada

Ella se les quedo viendo un momento, reconocía a la chica, ella había participado en el espectáculo pokémons anterior, pero no había avanzado mucho, como toda novata, aun así había tomado nota de ella, pero al ver al chico reacciono

¿Ash?

Todos se giraron, incluyendo a la diseñadora

¡Scott! – dijo ash, y evadiendo al tipo de la entrada corrió a saludar a su viejo amigo

Ash, amigo míos ¿cómo estas, que haces aquí? - le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano

Lo mismo podría preguntarte

Bueno - se agarró el cuello de su camisa hawaiana- es obvio que estoy comprando ropa, y que mejor lugar que el Boutique Très Chic, ¿y tú?

Buen algo así, vine con una amiga a comprar unas cosas

Enserio con quien - Scott empezó a ver alrededor hasta que ubico a serena, quien aún estaba en la entrada

¿Y por qué no entran?

Ese tipo raro no nos deja – dijo mientras señalaba a la entrada

Pero porque

Señorito Scott, solo véalo, es obvio que no tiene clase para poder entrar en este establecimiento, solo entrenadores de elite pueden venir aquí

Y cuál es el problema, ash es un cerebro de la frontera, además que haber ganado y participar en diferente ligas y concursos, si no me cree revise – se giró a ash – ash, préstame su pokédex

El muchacho se la entrego, Scott camino hacia el mostrador y pidió la pantalla a la encargado, esta saco un cable y conecto la pokédex de ash, en el monitor aparecieron todas las participaciones en las ligas oficiales, no oficiales, concursos, batallas importantes, entre otras cosas que has había tenido desde que partió de pueblo paleta, serena estaba asombrosa, a pesar de sabes que ash había participado en varias ligas, nos sabía que también tenía experiencia en otros rublos

Y bien – dijo Scott – ¿cumple o no los requisitos?

Paolo, déjalos entrar - henrietta decidió intervenir al fin

P-pero señorita – empezó a decir pero se calló al recibir la mirada de su jefa

¿Y ella? – replico

Viene conmigo – dijo muy seriamente ash

Está bien, puedes pasar – resignado se hizo a un lado

Serena le saco la lengua al pasar junto a Paolo y corrió a reunirse con ash, las personas siguieron son sus compras

Ash, sé que participaste en la liga kalos, pero persistes en la semifinal

Sí – dijo algo apenado - eso no me salió muy bien

Tonterías chico, te vi luchar, y yo opino igual debieron de repetir esa pelea, ash luchaste contra 2 mega evoluciones y les ganastes, eso no es algo que cualquiera haría, por eso mantengo firme mi oferta

¿Qué oferta ash? – pregunto serena

Bueno, cuando gane los símbolos de la batalla de la frontera Scott me ofreció convertirme en el cerebro dela frontera, pero lo rechace, me gusta más viajar que estar en la isla

¿Y ahora que harás? – reanudo Scott

Bueno pensaba ir a Sion a tratar de conseguir las medallas, pero no participare en esa liga

¿Perdón? – Scott no estaba seguro si escucho bien

Voy a participar en la meseta añil, pero conseguiré las medallas de sion

Scott sé que pensativo, la estrategia de ash era muy inusual

Jajaja, bueno eso es raro, pero viniendo de ti no me sorprenden, ¿pero ash porque quieres hacer eso?

Le hice una promesa a una amiga de vernos en kanto en la liga

Jajajaja a si se hace ash, bien, Sion, eh – Scott se puso a pensar

Ash – serena lo llamo

Ah... a si, Scott ella es serena mi amiga

Mucho gusto, soy Scott – le respondió

¿Es usted entrenador? – serena sentía mucha curiosidad por el amigo de ash

No señorita, soy el dueño del frente de batalla, yo soy un observador por decirlo así, busco entrenadores fuertes como ash por lo que recorro todas las regiones buscando gente calificada

Bien, está decidido, yo también iré a Sion, estoy seguro que encontrare entrenadores fuertes ahí, también te estaré observando ash, bueno muchacho fue bueno verte pero tengo cosas que hacer, estaré pendiente de ti también serena, suerte a ambos

Gracias Scott, nos veremos entonces

Scott fue a pagar y luego salió de la tienda mientras tarareaba una canción

Ash, tu as conocido gente muy interesante verdad – dijo serena, mientras empezaban a caminar al interior de la tienda

Si

Pero porque no te quedaste como cerebro de la frontera

Como te dijo, era muy aburrido estar en la isla, y a mí me gusta más viajar así conozco gente nueva

Hay, pero que horror

¿Que? –los 2 voltearon, mientras caminaban habían subido al 2 piso del edificio

Por dios niño quien te odia tanto para vestirte así

Que dijiste – ash estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

No, no te preocupes, a Fabio le encantan los retos, y viniste a tiempo, no puedo dejar que andes con esas fachas

Ash se vio en el espejo* debido a la prisa su madre no le había hecho ropa nuevo, y siendo honestos le dio un poco de vergüenza que sus amigos vieran que ella aun le hacia la ropa

¿Qué tiene de malo?

Todo – lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo a un taburete, donde lo obligo a pararse - primero esto - le quito la gorra

Oiga, eso es mío

Déjalo, Fabio sabe lo que hace – tirro la gorra a la basura - y esto – casi arrancando le quito el chaleco – niño crees que estamos en los 50, quien usa hombreras – dijo al tiempo que metía sus manos bajo el cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba - hay, espera, esto es tuyo – dijo soltando a ash – bueno no importa quédate ahí, coly, kora, traigan la ropa de la sección 23

Si señor Fabio – dijeron unas chicas que estaban al fondo, serena que había estado al margen las observo, eran gemelas, de cabello negro, vestidas con un traje verde esmeralda, a la orden desaparecieron detrás de uso estantes, volviendo a los segundos con varias prendas de ropa

Pero yo solo quería una mochila – empezó a decir ash, pero fue interrumpido por Fabio

No, no no no no, dios me libre si permito que unos de nuestro clientes ande vestido como mono de circo – Fabio saco la pokédex de ash

Oiga, cuando me la quito –ash empezó tocarse los bolsillos buscando el aparato

Ah ya deja – la abrió – vaya eres ash, el que participo en la liga

Si

Con más razón, alguien de tu clase no puede andar así, bien – tomo la ropa que sus asistentes trajeron, al momento ellas llevaron una división de tela negra, que colocaron alrededor de ash – pruébate esto

Se-serena –dijo ash suplicando su amiga

Serena se había sentado en una silla que las asistentes había traído, ella sonriendo solo asistió, a su lado, pikachu veía entretenido como su amigo era desvestido por el diseñador mientras se comía una de las bolsas de kétchups que tenía de reserva, ash resignado, se empezó a cambiar de ropa, pero apenas e puso el conjunto, Fabio lo obligo a cambiarse, repitió el proceso 3 veces más hasta que estuvo feliz con el conjunto puesto

Y bien qué opina usted señorita – dijo volteándose a la chica

Ash había cambiado su chaqueta azul por una blanca con bordes negros, su camina negras sin mangas abajo, pantalones azul negro con líneas rojas, ella solo asintió divierta igual que pikachu

Bien, eso queda, traigan los conjuntos 43f y 56i

Si señor Fabio – respondieron al unísono las asistentes, desapareciendo detrás de los mostradores y al momento volvieron con la ropa pedida

Ahora usted señorita, si es tan amable – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano

Yo, bueno, no creo – empezó a decir, por alguna razón estaba muy apenada y un poco desanimada

Vamos serena, ahora te toca sufrir a ti – dijo ash mientras reía maliciosamente la suerte de su amiga

No creo – dijo un poco triste – no podría

Vamos - insistió

De acuerdo – aun así ash noto cierta tristeza en ella, pensado se fue a sentar en la silla donde estaba antes serena

Fabio seguía tomando las medidas a serena así que ash empezó a ver lo que tenía cerca, en eso vio una blusa blanca con estampado de flores celeste, se le quedó viendo y vio el precio, en eso quitaron la división

Serena llevaba un conjunto de blusa roja, con ojales, una falda lisa azul y las calcetas blancas, pero ash seguía atónito viendo el precio

"459999 por una camisa" – pensó tratando de no caerse de la impresión- "ah, ahora entiendo" – se levando y fue donde serena que se veía en el espejo frente a ella – solo quiero decirle algo –Fabio se movió – serena no te preocupes, yo pago

Pero ash es mucho

No importa, digamos que es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado

Serena realmente agradeció que ash no pudiera verla por estar atrás de ella, su rostro estaba sumamente rojo, y la tonta sonrisa que se había formado en ella, no se iba a quitar en días

Gracias ash – ahora ella empezó a probarse todas las prendas que le pasaba, extasiada modelaba a ash todas las prendas que tenía la mano, el muchacho solo seguía sentado viéndola, en algún momento serena se volteo y vio a ash meditando, iba a hablarle pero le pasaron un vestido

Ash se había quedado pensado profundamente, sabía que le iba a salir caro la ropa, a pesar que el solo quería comprar una nueva mochila, pero algo le impulso

No entiendo – se dijo así mismo – pikachu solo observo confundido a su amigo – es raro, no crees pikachu

¿Pii?

"No estaba seguro, pero al verla a serena en la pasarela, solo lo sugirió, solo quería" verla sonreír – ash se sorprendió al decir eso aun cuando fue solo un susurro, apenas audible

Ash

El entrenador alzo la vista, serena lo llamaba desde la pasarela, llevaban un vestido sencillo liso de color blanco, inconscientemente, ash se sonrojo débilmente, a su mente vino el recuerdo de ellos cuando era niña, llevaba un vestido similar pero de color rosa

Entonces este es el indicado – exclamo Fabio, sacando a ash de sus pensamientos, ahora los accesorios

Solo quiero una mochila de entrenador

Está bien - Algo resignado Fabio los condujo a la planta baja – dejare las ropas en la caja 13 – dijo mientras le entregaba un numero – a por cierto – rebusco en su bolsillo – tomen

¿Y esto? –pregunto ash

Cuando vuelvan yo los atenderé personalmente – era una tarjeta de plástico trasparente, con el nombre del diseñador – me han caído bien los esperare pronto

La pareja fue a la sección de accesorios ahí un señorita los recibió

Buscamos una mochica de entrenador una para cada uno

Por aquí por favor – ella los llevo a la sección correspondiente – ¿se especializa en algún tipo de pokémon?

No, solo soy entrenador

Bien, están son las que tenemos para entrenadores pokémons

Ash empezó a verlas

¿Y usted? – le pregunto a serena

Bueno yo

Ella es entrenadora y artista también – dijo ash sin apartar la vista de un maletín que tenía en sus manos – ¿tiene algo para ella?

Por supuesto, sígame por favor

Ve con ella serena, yo te espero aquí con pikachu

La empleada lleva serena una sección aparte, al igual en la que estaba ash solo había bolsos y mochilas, pero era un área mucho más grande, ahí, como toda chica de 16 años, se divirtió probando todas las prendas que había, viendo cuales combinaban con su ropa hasta que ash llego

Todavía no has elegido – le pregunto mientras el metía sus cosas en la mochila tipo cartero que acaba de comprar, esta era de color azul oscuro, con líneas rojas, verdes y negras, tenía un símbolo de pokebola en frente con un relámpago amarillo bordado atrás de esta

Pero ash mira cuantos bolsos de diseñador hay aquí

Con disimulo ash vio la etiqueta del precio, un sudor frio recorrió su espalda mientras hacía cuentas mentalmente, iba a decir algo pero al ver sonreír a serena perdió cualquier impulso de regañarla

"bien, definitivamente tendré que decirle adiós al bufet de carne y langostas" – aun así, no era capaz de entender porque hacia eso, pero cuando ella le sonrió, solo pudo asistir, pikachu lo miro mientras se reía de una manera bastante siniestra

¿Oye a ti que te pasa? – le reclamo ash a su pokémon, este solo siguió riendo

Serena tenemos que darnos prisa, may arribara en 10 minutos

Buenos, este… - empezó a agitase, no podía decidirse cual bolso elegir

Porque no eliges ese, parece un fennekin – dijo ash mientras señalaba un bolso amarillo y rojo que ella no había visto antes, ella fue hasta ahí y lo tomo, era también del tipo cartero, pero mucho más detallado, obviamente para una chica, tenía bordados rojos, en la cubierta una cola de fennekin bordada, así como varios detalles que emulaba al fuego a lo largo de la correa

Bien este será – con la maleta en mano, ash fue a la caja a pagar

[~~]

En la calle ambos casi corrían hacia el aeropuerto, llevaban más de 20 minutos retrasados cuando por fin llegaron, por fortuna aún no había desembarcado cuando llegaron

Ash, serena - ambos voltearon, may corría hacia ellos, cuando llegó soltó su mochila y abraso a ash – como me alegra verlos chicos – soltó a ash y abraso también a serena

Me alegra verte a ti también – dijo serena a su amiga, mientras le devolvía su abraso

Chicos hablamos luego sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre, vamos a comer algo, pero no aquí, estoy harta de la comida de avión, por cierto ash, tú invitas

Que, porque yo

Vas a dejar a tu amiga morir de hambre

Para eso falta mucho no crees – dijo casi murmurando

Que dijiste – le grito may, serena solo reía al ver a sus amigos "pelearse" – insinúas algo ash kétchup

[~~]

Ya en la cafetería may se dedicó a relatarles su aventura en el aeropuerto

… y luego, cuando estábamos atravesando unova un avión llegó y se conectó con el que íbamos, la azafata me dijo que era para pasar combustible, fue un asco tener que estar casi 2 días en el avión, por cierto serena, ¿qué paso en unova?

Bueno – ella miro a ash, quien asistió, a may no se le escapo este gesto – está bien te contare todo

Terminaron de comer, mientras serena le relataba su lucha en el bosque, y como había ayudado a la policía a encontrar al equipo rocket, pero que al final fallaron

… al final fue mi mama quien me termino de arreglar el cabello – término de relatar serena

Bien, ahora volvamos al laboratorio, Gary ya debe de haberse preocupado

¿También Gary vino? – dijo may mientras guardaba a sus pokémons

Si, vamos ya es tarde

[~~]

Oye Gary – ash llamo desde la entrada, pero nadie respondió, así que decidieron entrar al laboratorio

Al llegar al jardín entraron al profesor ciprés midiendo las alas de pidgeot, en su mesa tenia también varías plumas del pokémon, así como varias fotos de la anatomía de este, la percatarse que había llegado dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a recibir a los muchachos

Ash, tu pokémon es asombroso, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que el sí puede mega evolucionar

Entonces ash solo debes de encontrar la mega piedra verdad – dijo gary

Wow, ash ¿ese es tu pokémon? – may no podía ocultar su asombro, era la primera vez que veía a pidgeot

Hola may – dijo Gary acercándose a la chica

Ah, hola – dijo y se dio la vuelta, Gary solo se petrifico en el lugar

Estas bien,- pregunto ash a su deprimido amigo, quien tenía una aura negra alrededor de él, mientras mostraba una cara muy triste

May estaba revisando su Pokénavegador, serena se acercó curiosa al ver al aparato

¿May que es eso?

Ah, es un Pokénavegador, o pokenav para abreviar, es como una agenda, útil realmente, puedes hacer, llamadas anotaciones y cosas así

¿Cómo una pokédex? – pregunto

Más o menos, pero no tiene la pokédex

En eso el pokenav le sonó, rápidamente leyó mensaje, su rostro se ilumino

Ash, mira, dawn viene para acá

En serio – dijo ash corriendo hacia su amiga

Si, llega mañana en la madrugada, increíble, viene desde lantran

¿Qué es lantran? – pregunto serena

Es una región, al este de hoenn – dijo Gary – entonces que harán, ¿van a esperarla o que?

La verdad no se- respondió ash – ¿a qué hora viene?

No te preocupes ash, yo la esperare, me quedare aquí y te avisare cuando llegue

Ash vio su pokedex, eran casi las 12, sin darse cuenta el tiempo voló

Deacuerdo, pidgeot – el pokémon lo vio – no vamos – este aleteo fuertemente confirmando la orden de ash

May no pudo ocultar su envida a ver a serena montada en el pokémon – a mi también tienes que dejarse subir en el ash – le dijo mientras se despedían

No te preocupes, prometo darte una vuelta por Luminalia cuando volvamos

Está bien, pero solo seremos serena y yo

¿Eh? – may se rio de la cara de ash, quien se extrañó ante esa petición

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana entonces, llámame cuando llegue may, tengo tiempo de no verla

Serena no pudo ocultar su enojo al ver a ash hablar tan animada de esa chica llamada dawn, aun cuando may ya le había explicado su relación con ash, había algo en su corazón que le molestaba, como un vocecilla en su cabeza que le indicaba que algo estaba mal

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo, de regreso a pueblo boceto, pikachu dormía en el regazo de serena, ash estaba detrás de ella, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras sujetaba las riendas de pidgeot, serena estaba sumamente nerviosa por ello, y agradecía y maldecía al mismo tiempo a may por ello

May había sugerido a ash sostener así a serena porque casis se cae la última vez, y el inocentemente acepto, serena en ese momento no pensó al respecto, hasta que emprendieron el vuelo se percató de la precaria posición en la que se encontraba

Estas bien – pregunto ash, debido a la velocidad a la que iban se tuvo que acercar a la oreja de serena

Serena dio un chillido– s-sí, no es nada, solo un poco ca-cansada

Mira, llegamos – efectivamente ya divisaban el pueblo boceto, dando un giro, ambos aterrizaron en el frente de la casa

En cuanto ash bajo del pokémon una bola verde lo impactó, haciéndolo caer, serena asustada corrió a ayudarlo, pero se detuvo al verlo reír

Un pokémon verde se había abalanzado sobre ash, mientas lo acariciaba, el pokémon daba grandes muestras de alegría por ver a su entrenador

Ash, tienes un bulbasaur – exclamo serena al tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse

Sí, es mi amigo, es uno de los pokémon más antiguos que poseo – dijo mientras acariciaba al cabeza del pokémon – verdad bulbasaur

bulba¡

Entonces están todos aquí

bulba¡

bien, entonces los llamarías por favor

bu¡

Serena hazte a un lado por favor

¿Porque?

Solo hazlo si – bulbasaur empezó a acumular energía en su bulbo, cuando reúno la suficiente, lanzo un destello al cielo

[-]

Alexander se encontraba en el jardín trasero, junto a su caravana, anotando en su Tablet, después de haber transferido a todos los pokémons de ash, se encontraba sumamente emocionado, como sabia, ash tenía pokémon de muchas regiones, mucho iniciales, en ese momento se encontraba analizando al noctowl de ash, el pokémon en si no mostraba mucha atención a lo que él hacía, simplemente estaba alisando sus plumas de manera distraída, pero Alexander se encontraba fascinado por ser un shiny, pero noctowl, simplemente yacía indiferente, posado en el respaldo de la silla, afuera estaban los pokémons de ash, algunos durmiendo, otros jugando o platicando, distribuidos a lo lardo del jardín, de repente vio un destello en el cielo, inmediatamente, como si fueran una estampida de Rhyhorn, todos corrieron hacia el origen de la luz

[-]

¿Ash, que pasa? – pregunto muy asustada serena, pues el suelo empezó a temblar, ash solo estaba parado en una posición muy rara, como si esperara atrapar algo, el sonido se intensifico, y serena vio una gran cantidad de pokémons correr hacia ash levantado una nube de tierra y polvo

Cuando se disipo ash había desaparecido

¿Ash donde estas? – lo llamo asustada por no encontrar a su amigo

Aquí – ella se volteo, ash estaba en medio de una gran cantidad de pokémon que luchaban entre sí para alcanza a su amigo - Oigan también me alegra verlos, ya está bien, también me alegra verte heracross, y a ti bayleef

Serena – ella se volteo, vio a su padre correré hacia ellos

Hola papa

Hija, ¿qué sucede?, todos los pokémon de ash desaparecieron

Bueno, ash los llamo

Como que los llamo, como lo hizo

Con Bulbasaur – dijo señalando al pokémon planta que en ese momento saltaba sobre la cabeza de ash

Ambos, padre e hija solo veían a ash tratar de levantar aun cuando los pokémon seguían saltando sobre el

Luego de eso, el profesor siguió su investigación con noctowl, mientras brock se alegró de saber que may había llega, y sorprendido de saber que dawn también venia, cosa que seguía molestando a la chica

[~~]

Con dificultad, la chica logro salir de aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia, muy cansada se estiro en la puerta de esta, mientras su pokémon la imitaba

Wow, may tenía razón, realmente es muy hermoso aquí – exclamo mientras veía a lo lejos la torre prisma encendida en todo su esplendor – bien piplup, es hora de buscar a ash - en eso su estómago rugió – bueno, primero comemos algo no crees

El pokémon asistió contento, siguiendo a su entrenadora, regresaron al aeropuerto, a la zona de comida

[~~]

Ya estás aquí – exclamo may al ver a su amiga por el videoteléfono – voy en seguida

No te preocupes, te espero, por cierto, dime ash está contigo

Como crees, dawn, claro que no, esta con brock y serena – un tick apareció en el parpado de dawn cuando su amiga menciono a serena, pero may no lo vio – como sea, llegó en un momento,

No te preocupes, estoy comiendo ahora, así que no te des prisa, pero ven tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Una vez cortada al comunicación, la chica sé quedo pensativa, su pokémon al verla se le acerco y la toco con su aleta

Con que serena eh… – murmuro – no importa – dijo con satisfacción, y siguió comiendo

[~~]

Al dia siguiente, los 3 habían llegado al punto de reunión, mientras esperaba había sacado a los pokémon que tenían, pikachu, braixen, pancham y sudowoodo jugaban cerca de la fuente, ash se preguntaba cuanto más esperarían cuando una voz los hizo voltearse

Ash, brock, serena por aquí

Los 3 se dirigieron a una cafetería al aire libre que estaba cerca de ellos, ash estaba muy feliz de ver de nuevo a su amiga, pues había pasado la noche esperando la llamada de may, cosa que hacia enfadar a serena

Al llegar may se lazo a abrazar brock el cual le respondió acariciándole la cabeza, mientras que ash y dawn hacia su clásico choque de manos, luego dawn abrazo ash y a brock, y por último trato de saludar a pikachu, pero este se encontraba en los brazos de buneary, ella solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia sus amigos

¿Ash, quien es ella? - pregunto de una manera muy inocente dawn

Ah, ella es serena un amiga de kalos

Amiga, con ello dawn sutilmente irguió un sonrisa, a como pudo serena mantuvo la compostura, al final tenía razón, no le caía bien ella, y parecía reciproco

¿Y ella quien es ash? – pregunto serena una vez repuesta del ataque de dawn

Ella es dawn, de sinnoh, me acompaño durante mi viaje en esa región, también es coordinadora, al igual que may

Ya la recuerdo ash, me hablaste de ella, es tu "mejor amiga" – dijo serena con mucha malicia, mientras recalcaba la palabra amiga

Así es, ella es mi mejora miga – exclamo ash inconsciente de lo que decía, pero para dawn era como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, serena rio disimuladamente ante el triunfo de ese momento, dawn solo al vio con furia, pero mantuvo la calma, luego sonrió con malicia

Oye ash – dijo mientras enlazaba sus dedos con él, pegándosele más, el chico solo sonrió al verla – me muestras la ciudad

Claro, vamos a ver a Clemont y bonnie primero – dijo mientras emprendía el camino hacia la torre prisma, con dawn aun agarrada a el

Serena por su parte tenia los dedos crispados, hecha una furia tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre dawn, ya que ella no tenía tanta confianza en ella misma, ni la tenía con ash para hacer eso, su furia subió cuando ash se volteo para llamar a brock y may, acción que dawn aprovecho para girar su cabeza y sin soltar a ash le saco la lengua en señal de victoria

Por su parte, may y brock se mantuvieron al margen, temblando ante la silenciosa batalla que se desarrolló frente a ellos

Este va a ser un viaje muy largo – exclamo brock mientras empezó a seguir a sus amigos

Si, y el tonto de ash ni cuenta se da – respondió may

Los pokémon siguieron a sus entrenadores, pikachu iba arrastrado por buneary mientras veía de forma furiosa a braixen, el zorro solo reía por dentro mientras que por alguna razón fingía llorar desconsoladamente, brock al verlos se quedó un momento extrañado, pero al oír a ash llamarlo, reanudo su camino pensado como haría para evitar un baño de sangre entre las 2 chicas

[-]

El grupo se giró al oír a alguien llamar a ash, braixen vio como ash corría hacia un par de chicas, reconoció a una, era la amiga de el cuándo que les presento el día anterior, la otro era desconocida, pero por la forma en que hablaban parecían tenerle mucha confianza

¿Pikachu, quienes son ella? - le dijo a su amigo, pero él no respondió

Hey, que te pasa, pikachu – empezó a darle golpecitos con su rama, pero el pokémon no reaccionaba, por alguna razón estaba sumamente pálido

¿Pikachu, que te pasa? – pregunto pancham preocupado al ver a pikachu quien desesperadamente miraba a todas partes mientras erguía sus orejas tratando de captar un sonido especifico

Que es… – su pregunta quedo en el aire, pues antes que el respondiera, fue golpeado por una bola café/amarilla, al momento, pancham y braixen corrieron hacia él, braixen desenvaino su rama, que se encendió al instante, se preparaba para luchar mientras pensaba en el equipo rocket cuando la escena ante ella la paralizo

Pikachu forcejeaba tratado de escapar del abraso de un pokémon desconocido, este en cuestión lo tenía fuertemente sujeto del cuello, mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro, numerosos corazones salía de ella, al tiempo que exclamaba felizmente el reencuentro de ambos

Cielo mío, por fin no vemos, lamento haberte dejado, pero los dioses de nuevo nos han unido

Todos veían al pobre pikachu siendo zarandeado como una muñeca de trapo, por un pokémon desconocido

Nunnear, sulame – alcanzo a articular el pokémon

No querido, ahora que estamos juntos no nos separaremos, nunca, no te dejare jamás

Pikachu ¿quién es ella? – pregunto pancham muy extrañado ante la escena frente a el

Yo soy buneary, la prometida de pikachu, nos conocimos en sinnoh, mucho gusto – hablo el pokémon mientras sostenía fuertemente a pikachu del cuello

Un silencio sepulcral reino en el ambiente, buneary seguía sujetando firmemente a pikachu mientras el tratada de liberarse

Ninguno entendía que estaba pasado ahí, ajeno a ellos, sus entrenadores platicaban entre sí, braixen sin embargo al ver a pikachu en esa forma no pudo aguantar más y empezó a idear un plan para fastidiar a este, mientras que por dentro, al igual que su compañero trataba de no reírse de la desgracia del roedor

Braixen no aguanto más, y con una sonrisa macabra hablo

Como puedes hacerme esto pikachu –saco un pañuelo, pancham se preguntó de dónde diablos lo saco – acaso nuestras noches bajo las estrella no significaron nada para ti – por dentro braixen se moría de risa, pero mantenía su pose de dama herida que se limpiaba las lágrimas de dolor – los juramentos que hicimos en la ciudad Luminalia, la ciudad más romántica del mundo, no significaron nada para ti, todo este tiempo juntos no fue nada, solo fui una más en tu harem

Que has dicho zorra – buneary estallo, casi estrangulado pikachu empezó a gruñir y tornarse azul por la falta de oxigeno

Como te atreves a engañarme, y más aun con aun anciana – pikachu trataba de hablar, pero buneary lo tenía bien sujeto del cuello, mientras lo alzaba en el aire - Pero no importa – lo bajo y lo abraso a su pecho - querido, te perdono, no es tu culpa, es mía por dejarte solo, a merced de la primera zorra que se te cruzo, es obvio que ella se aprovechó de la herida en tu corazón causada por nuestra partida, ven conmigo, unámonos en una caricia del alma y proclamemos nuestro amor a los 5 vientos – ahora vio con ojos asesinos a braixen - y tú, solterona, deja a un hombre casado en paz, búscate otro, anciana fea

Anciana –ahora braixen no pudo soportar ese comentario, su broma se estaba descontrolado, para desgracia de pikachu, quien ahora mostraba un bonito color blanco hueso en su rostro

Solo porque seas una solterona no significa que debas tratar de quedarte con el primer hombre que encuentres

Mira niña no me atrevas a hablarme así – le respondió braixen mientras se erguía ante buneary

Cálmense por favor- pancha decidió que era momento de intervenir, pero antes de poder decir algo fue alzado por sudowoodo, que lo puso a salvo, pues braixen y buneary estaban a punto de despedazarlo

Creo que la broma de la señorita braixen se salió un poco de control, ¿no cree así?

Supongo – dijo resignado mientras sudowodo lo colocaba en el suelo, frene a ellos, braixen y buneary se lanzaba miradas asesinas entre ellas, pikachu fungía la función de un muñeco de felpa, siendo agitado como tal por buneary, que lo mantenía fuertemente sujeto del cuello

La decisión de los entrenadores de irse fue lo que evito una batalla momento, por suerte, o desgracia para pikachu, buneary se negó a soltarlo, y a rastra lo llevo siguiendo a su entrenadora, braixen todavía seguía molesta, pero admitió ante pancham que al final fue culpa de ella, pues su pequeña broma se había salido de control, aun así eso no impidió que continuara un rato más su papel de dama herida, haciendo que buneary se enojara mas

[~-~]

Prole: proletariado, clase media o trabajadora, por si no queda claro, realmente me costó escribir ese dialogo, espero que me haya quedado bien, opinen

Caroline henrietta: adivinen jajajaja

No lo he dicho antes, pero por ahora tiene la misma ropa que uso en la temporada XY

Lo único que diré es que fue falta de inspiración, no me gustaba como quedaba el capítulo, por eso el retraso, pero no es mucho, solo 3 días, así que perdonen

Ya estoy trabajando en el otro, tengo bastante avanzado, pero como dije depende de cuando me llegue la inspiración

K: eso es algo que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, creo que se está poniendo algo lento la relación de ash y serena, pero no tengo intención de poner algo tan, cliché, si me permites decirlo, pero tienes razón, en parte, es clase de comentarios que necesito

Arturojeff: claro amigo, siempre y cuando no sea un copy-paste

Prietar; ya no es yandere jajaja

baraka108: si tendrá mega, una ya elegida por mí, sigo sobre pensado si poner otra

Guest: cumplido jejeje

No sé por qué pero aquí les pongo los títulos, en realidad son 3 capítulos que están conectados, incluyendo este, luego de esto empieza el "arco" de sion

Siguiente capitulo

Kalos bajo ataque, protejan la torre prisma

Próximo

Adiós kalos; la victoria de dawn

Dejen comentarios, cualquier crítica es bien recibida, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia

Por cierto, saque una de minecraft, háganme el favor, en si el juego no es malo, a mí me gusta, lo malo son los niños rata que abunda en los servidores, pero el juego es bastante entretenido a su manera, si veo que la historia es seguida, me animo a continuarla, esta semana quiero subir el 2 capitulo, y de ahí, depende que tan leída sea


	11. Chapter 11

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 11**

Kalos bajo ataque

Protejan la Torre Prisma

He llegado a kalos, si, no se preocupe, en pocas horas arribaran los otros, estoy consciente de esa posibilidad, no se preocupen, el equipo Rocket no será ningún problema – una chica vestida de negro salía del aeropuerto, guardo el teléfono una vez hubo terminado su llamada, en eso se fijó en la chica que estaba frente a ella, en la entrada, era de cabello azul, su pokémon le llamo la atención, era un piplup – "sinnoh"- fue lo único que pensó al verla, reanudado su camino paso a su lado mientras ella se giraba para volver al aeropuerto, en ese momento ella solo tenía en mente una cosa, el laboratorio de investigación de ciudad prisma

[~~]

Dawn al final soltó a ash al ver frente a ella la torre prisma, realmente era el monumento insignia de la ciudad, se volteo a ash para hablar pero vio a su amigo extrañado viendo la entrada

¿Ash que pasa? – pregunto brock, pero el no contesto, sino que saco su pokédex, marco un número y espero

¿Clemont?, ¡Bonnie!, ¿qué sucede?, ¿porque está cerrado el gimnasio?, aja, ¿enserio?, bien, no, no es nada, ¿estás segura?, de acuerdo te vemos atrás, te quiero presentar a unos amigos

¿Ash que pasa? – pregunto serena, este solo se volteo y observo a brock

Brock, ¿qué es una inspección?

¿Porque me preguntas eso ash?

Bonnie me contesto, me dijo que clemont está en una inspección

Ah... Bueno, es que cada año, antes de empezar la liga todos los líderes de gimnasio son evaluados por el CIAP, es procedimiento de rutina

¿Tú has tenido antes una inspección?

Si, de hecho antes de venir a verte tuve la mía, ¿eso está haciendo clemont?

Sí, me dijo Bonnie que estaba en la parte final de esta

¿Podemos entrar? – pregunto brock

Dijo que si, que vallamos a la parte de atrás

Bien, querrás ver esto ash

Porque, ¿en que consta la parte final?

Ya veras, te va a gustar – dijo brock mientras caminaban hacia la parte trasera del gimnasio

Las chicas que hasta entonces se mantenía como espectadores siguieron en silencio a los muchachos, cuando llegaron Bonnie estaba en la puerta haciéndoles señas para que se apuraran, ash supuso que era algo serio, porque obvio su típica proposición a las chicas y en silencio guio al grupo hacia la arena de batalla

[~~]

Bien señor clemont, esta es la última parte de la prueba, ¿está al tanto de ello no es así? – la enfermera Joy se encontraba en el otro lado de la arena, frente a ella en la posición designada para el líder estaba clemont, el inventor observaba seriamente a su retadora

Por supuesto, estoy preparado para ello – respondió

Bien, entonces… - empezó a decir la enfermera cuando…

¡Hey clemont! – desde la gradas grito ash, brock solo pudo taparse los ojos ante la falta de tacto de su amigo, las chicas solo vieron resignadas la actitud de ash – ¿qué estás haciendo?

¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bonnie nos dejó entrar, ¿qué estás haciendo? – volvió a preguntar

Ejem – dijo la enfermera – ¿ocurre algo?

No, no no para anda señorita, solo son unos amigo míos

Bueno – brock había bajado a la arena – tengo entendido que es una inspección

Eso es correcto señor…

Brock, mi nombre es brock y soy líder del gimnasio roca de Ciudad Plateada – dijo mientras saco su pokédex, una medalla y una tarjeta plastificada azul – si me permite puedo ser el réferi de esta batalla

Eso sería grandioso, si no es mucha molesta

No hay problema – se giró a sus amigos – por favor guarden silencio luego les explico – volteo a la enfermera – ¿reglas estándar?

Si, 2 pokémons – respondió

Está bien – brock camino al centro del estadio, siempre en el margen de este, tomo aire y dijo:

Será una batalla sin límite de tiempo, solo 2 pokémon, sin poder cambiarlos, esta batalla determinara si el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia puede seguir al mando de este

Serena ahogo un grito, ash se tensó, ninguno pensó que esta batalla fuera tan impórtate, aunque may si tenía cierto conocimiento sobre la inspección, por eso no se impresiono al oír a la enfermera hablar, ash se sentía mal por haber interrumpido

No te preocupes – le dijo Bonnie a serena – mi hermano estará bien, ya veras, y es mejor que estén aquí, apóyenlo

Ganará aquel pokémon que este de pie al final – brock subió su brazo

Espere un momento - le interrumpió la enfermera - señor clemont su suplente no ha pasado la prueba aun, estaba pensado que en vez de hacer 2 batalla seguidas porque no hacer mejor una sola – se giró a brock – ¿no le importaría ayudarme?, así será más rápido

No hay problema, ¿está bien para ti clemont?

Si – se volteo – clembot ven a ayudarme

 _\- Si señor -_ – respondió el robot, este corrió hacia su lado, clemont le entrego una pokebola la cual introdujo en su brazo, mientras tanto brock y la enfermera Joy hablaban rápidamente entre ellos creando su estrategia

Entonces yo seré el réferi – grito ash saltando al campo y tomando el lugar que tenía brock

Están listos – los 4 asistieron, ash alzo su brazo igual que brock – bien ¡COMIENZEN! – grito ash mientras bajaba su brazo

La enfermera Joy y brock lanzaron sus pokebola, un pokémon desconocido salió de esta, este flotó levemente sobre el suelo, a su lado bailado alegremente ludicolo hizo acto de presencia, por su parte clemont mando a chespin y clembot a heliolisk

Ash se volteo, a su lado se posicionaron todos los demás pokémons que clemont, con la intención de apoyar a su entrenador, el solo sonrió

Creí que eras del tipo roca – dijo clemont, asombrado de ver al pokémon, rápidamente saco su pokédex

 _-_ _Ludicolo: el Pokémon alborotador, cuando oye música alegre, sus músculos se llenan de energía, y no puede evitar ponerse a bailar -_

Rápidamente toco una pestaña de la pantalla, más información apareció bajo el retrato del pokémon

Agua/planta - murmuro, observo detenidamente al pokémon – ash dijo que era bueno batallando, después de todo también es líder de gimnasio, debe de tener una buena estrategia para elegir a un pokémon que compensa la desventaja ante los míos, no creo que sea solo una coincidencia, clembot, debemos tener cuidado con ellos, tu céntrate en ludicolo, yo en el otro

 _\- Si señor_ \- – respondió el robot

Que pokémon es ese – pregunto may, señalando al otro pokémon, dawn saco su pokédex

 _-_ _Pokémon no identificado, no es posible determinar su especie -_

Que le pasa a esto – pregunto un poco enojada

Es que no la has actualizado – dijo serena sin apartar a vista de la arena, ella saco su pokédex

 _\- Carbink: Nace en las profundidades subterráneas, a altas temperaturas y a gran presión. Irradia energía por la roca que tiene en la cabeza -_

¿Eso es un pokémon? – pregunto dawn

Sí, es probable que sea propio de kalos, por eso es que nunca lo habíamos visto – respondió may

El verde es lindo – dijo dawn señalando a chespin, quien estaba viendo seriamente a carbink

Chespin, látigo sepa – ordeno clemont

Poder pasado – ordeno la enfermera

Ambos ataques chocaron levantando polvo – joya de luz – a través de la nube de polvo, el ataque atravesó en dirección del pokémon

 _\- Cola dragón -_ – ordeno clembot –ambos ataques chocaron neutralizándose entre ellos

Hoja afilada – ordeno brock, ludicolo casi bailado ataco a heliolisk - Roca afilada – ordeno la enfermera, ambos ataque dieron en consecuencia al pokémon

Látigo cepa – ordeno clemont – chespin logro acertar a carbink quien cayó al suelo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar – pin misil

Interceptarlo - ordeno brock, el pokémon recibió el ataque, carbink se levantó – fuerza lunar – carbink cargo energía – Chorro de agua – ludicolo ataco a chespin, el pokémon resistió el ataque, retrocediendo solo medio metro

Pin misil / - _Carga parabólica -_ – ordenaron clemont y clembot al mismo tiempo

Danza de lluvia – ludicolo empezó a bailar alegremente, rápidamente el campo empezó a nublarse, las gotas empezaron caer, sin embargo ambos ataques dieron al pokémon, al mismo tiempo carbink lanzó su ataque a los adversarios

Cuando finalizo el ataque ludicolo, chespin y heliolisk lucían muy cansados, carbink permanecía flotando al lado del pokémon, brock sonrió

Clemont y clembot viendo extrañados a brock, ludicolo empezó a enderezarse, mientras pequeñas motas de luz azuladas salían de su cuerpo

Ludicolo se puede curar cuando llueve* – señalo brock, ludicolo se alzó por completo y empezó a bailar de nuevo

Todos estaban perplejos, a pesar de la teórica ventaja de tipo, clemont y clembot estaba en un buen problema, incluso Bonnie empezaba a asustarse

Bien clembot – dijo el líder – cambiemos de estrategia

 _\- Sí señor, terremoto -_ – exclamo el robot

Chespin salta y usa pin misil

Heliolisk golpeo el suelo con sus patas, atinado a ludicolo, chespin desde el aire ataco a carbink

Poder pasado – carbink logro golpear a chespin que aún estaba en el aire

Hojas navajas _/ - carga parabólica -_ – ordenaron al mismo tiempo, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, heliolisk recupero parte de su energía

 _\- Cola dragón -_ / látigo cepa

Los ataques se intercalaban rápidamente clemont y clembot acorralaron a brock y Joy

Protección - ordeno brock, deteniendo los ataques de cola dragón y pin misil

Roca afilada ordena la enfermera

De nuevo – ordeno clembot, ambos ataque chocaron, pero heliolisk fue más fuerte logrando golpear a carbink, sin perder tiempo clemont ordeno otro látigo hacia el

Protección – ordeno brock

 _\- Cola dragón -_ \- el pokémon golpeo a ludicolo antes de que lograra interceptar el ataque

Pin misil a ludicolo – chespin golpeo al pokémon antes de que se recuperase, levantando una nube de polvo

Roca afilada – ordeno la enfermera Joy

Látigo cepa / _\- cola dragón -_ – ordenaron al mismo tiempo, heliolisk detuvo el ataque de carbink, aprovechando ese momento chespin atino el suyo haciendo caer el pokémon cerca de donde estaba ludicolo

En total silencio todos los espectadores miraba atentamente el campo esperando que el polvo se disipara, cuando se quitó ludicolo y carbink yacían en el suelo, ash alzo la mano

Carbink y ludicolo ya no pueden continuar, lo ganadores son clemont y clembot

Bien hecho hermano – grito Bonnie mientras corría hacia él, tanto la enfermera Joy como brock regresaban a sus pokémon agradeciéndoles todo su trabajo

Bien – dijo la enfermera, todos voltearon hacia ella – has pasado la prueba – saco una tarjeta – oficialmente te entrego la licencia que te acredita como líder de gimnasio de cuidad Luminalia por una año más, así como - saco otra tarjeta – acredito a clembot como su sustituto en caso que no puedas desempeñar tu cargo por fuerza mayor, sin embargo, debo decir que heliolisk ya no puede seguir siendo un pokémon usable en batalla normales

¿Cómo que heliolisk ya no puede pelear? – Pregunto ash muy extrañado - ¿y cómo es eso de que por un año, eso quiere decir que cada año debe de hacer esto?

Ash yo te explico – le dijo brock poniéndose a su lado

Muchas gracias por su ayuda señor brock – la enfermera se inclinó levemente agradeciendo al doctor

No hay problema, fue divertido

Brock guio a su amigo hacia las gradas mientras clemont y la enfermera terminaban de llenar unos papeles

te explicare – comenzó el – nosotros los líderes de gimnasio debemos de pasar por una evaluación cada años, en ella se evalúa diferente aspectos, primero la condición del gimnasio, el representante del CIAP, casi siempre una enfermera Joy, evalúa si las instalaciones cumplen con las medidas requeridas por el CIAP, eso es debido a que tenemos batallas prácticamente a diario, por lo que es natural que el edificio se desgaste, ahí evalúan que debe de ser reparado o reemplazado, en segundo se determina si el actual líder puede seguir a cargo y si su sustituto también, eso es mediante una batalla, y tercero, solo en los primeros 3 gimnasios, se evalúa la condición de los pokémons, y se banean los que ya son demasiados fuertes

¿A que te refieres con eso brock? – pregunto ash

En el caso de heliolisk por ejemplo, él ya es demasiado fuerte y ya no puede ser usado en las batalla normales, solo en aquella que lo determine el reglamente

¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó dawn

Si, papá nunca ha tenido problemas con ello – dijo may

Voy a ponerme a mí de ejemplo, imagina esto serena, es tu primer día con tu fennekin, te lo acaba de dar, y decides retarme a mí por una medalla, tu envías a fennekin y yo te envió a Steelix con la mega-shinka, que sentirías al respecto

Bueno, me sentiría terrible – comento un poco apenada

Exacto, en los primeros 3 gimnasios estos son muy regulados por el CIAP, y en ellos se determina el nivel de los pokémons que podemos usar, mi Steelix ya fue baneado y solo puedo usarlo cuando me reten entrenadores que ya posean al menos 7 medalla, o que posean pokémon con fuerza equivalente, por ejemplo tu ash, si retomamos mi ejemplo pero en este caso tú me retas y me envías a Sceptile con la mega shinka, entonces sí podría utilizarlo, aun cuando tú no tuvieras ninguna medalla

En mi caso es todavía más difícil, ya que por la posición geografía de ciudad Plateada, normalmente soy el primer gimnasio que retan los entrenadores novatos, por ende, no puedo enviar a mis pokémons más poderosos desde el principio; yo no puedo regalar medallas – miro riendo disimuladamente a ash - pero tampoco puedo poner imposible la obtención de estas

hey un momento – lo interrumpió may – que es esa cosa de la mega-shinka, la han mencionado varias veces

¿Si, que es eso? – la secundo dawn

Es cierto ustedes no lo saben – ambas voltearon a ver a ash – la mega-shinka es una habilidad especial de algunos pokémons, es una evolución adicional a la que poseen, mucho más fuerte – dijo mientras agitaba los brazos alegremente

¿Es una evolución?, entonces como se obtiene, ¿es necesario hacer algo primero? - dawn estaba muy interesada, esa evolución le había llamado mucho la atención

Sí, pero no es lo que crees, solo funciona en algunos pokémons y solo en las etapa final evolutiva

Por ejemplo – ahora todos voltearon hacia serena – el profesor ciprés menciono que buneary puede mega-evolucionar

Que, ¿mi buneary puede? – dawn vio la pokebola donde estaba este

Si, y no, solo puede en su evolución fina

Oigan ya me confundieron más, no entendí nada – dijo muy enfadada may – además que es lo que necesitan los pokémons para ello

Esto – dijeron al mismo tiempo ash y brock, brock levantó su brazo, en él había un brazalete de color metal con una piedra con un símbolo multicolor en él, ash saco de su bolsillo una "canica" naranja, con 2 franja roja y azul*

Dawn y may vieron fascinadas las piedras, pero brock y serena observaban asombrados a ash

Ash, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – Pregunto serena, may la observo extrañada – esa es la Lucarita, ¿verdad?

¿zucarita? – dijo dawn

Sí, me la dio aun viejo… amigo, es al de riolu

Dawn se la quito de la mano y la observo de cerca, ash no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitarlo

Esta cosa es la zucarita

Lucarita – le corrigió ash, quitándosela – es muy valiosa, además no solo es eso, también se requiere al piedra llave, que es lo que brock tiene, yo tengo la mega piedra, miren vallamos al laboratorio del profesor ciprés, Garchomp puede mega-evolucionar, ahí podan verla de cerca y él les podrá explicar

Por cierto, por favor no digan que la tengo, el profesor es algo, inusual, y se alterara si sabe que la tengo

Está bien - respondieron los 3

hey chicos – clemont llego tropezando y muy cansado hacia ellos – me alegra que vinieran – se detuvo a recuperar el aire, may y dawn que no conocían al chico lo miraban con mucha preocupación – pero me hubieran avisado

No se preocupen por el – les susurro ash – estará bien

Clemont, ellas son may y dawn, mis amiga, chicas él es clemont, es un inventor, y líder de gimnasio

Mucho gusto, soy may - dijo dándole la mano

Es un placer – respondió dawn

Ellas viajaron conmigo cuando iba en Hoenn – señalo a may – y en sinnoh – señaló a dawn – por cierto, felicidades por pasar

Gracias ash

Esto hay que celebrarlo - dijo may – vamos a comer que ya es tarde

Clemont se volteo hacia la enfermera

Por ahora es todo, mañana vendré para terminar el papeleo, si tiene alguna duda estaré con mi cuñada en el centro pokémon – dio una reverencia y salió por la puerta

Yo también voy - exclamo Bonnie mientras corría hacia ellos seguida de los pokémon de clemont

Bien – dijo ash – vamos a celebrar

Esperen – grito Bonnie, todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña, la niña rápidamente observo a dawn y a may, se acomodó su falda y bolso, clemont, se dio cuenta de sus intenciones pero antes de poder hacer algo…

Señorita – se arrodillo ante may, quien estaban sumamente extrañada de la situación, ash y serena reían por debajo – al ver pelear a mi hermano se dio cuenta de lo que era capaz, por ello, ¿querría ser al esposa de mi hermano mayor?

¡BONNIE¡ – como siempre, el brazo aimpon se hizo presenta alzando a Bonnie en el aire, may sumamente nerviosa no sabía que responder, se giró a ash buscando una salida pero se topó con el joven, junto a serena y brock riendo con disimulo, y a clemont con la cara sumamente roja

Bonnie, por milésima vez, deja de buscarme novia

Pero hermano es necesario que tengas a alguien que te cuide, por eso no descansare

Te vas con papa ahora

Ash se acercó a may – no te preocupes, eso pasa a cada momento, no te sientas presionada – bajo la voz – pero si lo consideras aras muy feliz a Bonnie

Dejándola aún más confundida, ash propuso salir a comer para celebrar la victoria de clemont, a los que todos aceptaron

Debido a la batalla, el grupo decidió comer en un restaurante, serena y dawn se sentaron al lado de ash, a Bonnie solo le tomo unos segundos deducir toda la situación, clemont no se dio enterado de ello y entablo una animada conversación con brock, el líder había quedado muy impresionado de su contraparte por haber sido capaz de mantener una batalla de ese

[~~]

Después de comer y charlar, y una batalla silenciosa de miradas entre serena y dawn el trio decidió ir a ver al profesor ciprés, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde cuando el grupo llego a la entrada de la calle que llevaba al laboratorio del profesor, ash trato de convencer a may y dawn actualizar sus pokédex, pero ellas se negaron, alegando que como estaría poco tiempo en kalos sería un desperdicio y como may dijo, era suficiente con la pokédex de ash y serena, aun así, brock si decidió ir, ya que la última vez no pudo, lo harían ahora

El grupo junto con su pokémons recorrió los pocos metros que los separaban del laboratorio, ash iba al frente hablando con clemont y brock, mientras que las chicas discutían silenciosamente entre ellas, los pokémon iban atrás, buneary pegado a pikachu y mirando con odio a braixen, pancham platicaba con ludicolo y braixen caminaba distraídamente tratando de ignorar las miradas asesinas de buneary

Ash puso la mano en la puerta de la verja para abrirla cuando oyeron a alguien gritar con furia desde la puerta principal, un segundo después una chica de cabello ámbar largo salió maldiciendo hacia la calle, al llegar empujo a ash y siguió su camino, clemont ayudo a ash a pararse, Bonnie vio con curiosidad a la chica, un segundo después salió el profesor al oír el escándalo que se había armado en su entrada

[-] ~5 minutos antes~

Como se atreve a decirme eso, usted dijo que esto funcionaria

En la entrada el profesor ciprés trataba de calmar a una chica que lo había llamado, sus asistentes veían desde la puerta como el profesor inútilmente trataba de dialogar con ella

Señorita, por favor trate de…

No, usted dijo que Absol podía mega-evolucionar, pero este inútil no hizo nada, y pero aun, perdió ante un butterfree

Mientras fritaba arrojo al suelo con furia la pokebola que tenía en sus manos, esta se abrió mostrando a un absol, bastante sucio y descuidado, el profesor al ver al pokémon no soporto más a la chica

Mantienes a tu pokémon en ese estado tan lamentable y aun así tienes el descaro de venir a reclamar, debería quitártelo en este momento

Y a usted que le importa viejo estúpido, lo que quiero es que arregle a ese pokémon defectuoso, desde que lo capture no me ha servido de nada, es su deber ver que tiene de malo

El profesor camino rápidamente hacia la chica, en un ágil movimiento le saco la pokédex de su bolso

Que está hacien… - la chica se calló al ver la mirada del profesor, este empezó a teclear en la pokédex de ella, luego camino hacia absol, en el trayecto tomo la pokebola de este mientras seguida escribiendo en la pokédex, cuando llego frente a este, el pokémon retrocedió, erizo su pelaje y le mostro sus colmillos, el profesor ignoro esto y le apuntó con su pokebola

Un rayo azul salió de esta, este envolvió a absol por 2 segundos, la pokédex dio aun sonido de campana, y un mensaje salió en esta

 _\- Pokémon liberado con éxito -_

Vete de aquí – le dijo mientras le lanzo su pokédex, que ella atrapo al vuelo

¿Qué hizo? – pregunto furiosa

Lo que te dijo la pokédex, vete ahora, tu no mereces este pokémon

Como se atreve, voy a denunciarlo

Hazlo si quieres, pero vete

Devuélvame a ese pokémon – grito la chica

No

Debido al alboroto garchomp llego preocupado, la ver a la chica gritándole a su amigo, se fue a poner a su lado mientras le mostraba sus colmillos

Estúpidos – grito, se giró y dando un portazo salió del edificio, ni siquiera se percató de que ash estaba en la entrada, ignorándolo lo empujo mientras caminaba hacia el centro pokémon

El profesor salió al oír que alguien hablo afuera, al salir vio a ash y a sus amigos, alegrándose los invito a pasar

[-]

Después de las presentaciones el grupo estaba en el jardín trasero, Gary seguía ayudando a las asistentes del profesor, las chicas miraba asombradas a garchomp, dawn recordó al gible de iris, quien era la forma inicial del pokémon, no pudo evitar preguntarse por su amiga, serena por su parte, junto a Bonnie observaban con curiosidad al absol, el cual las miraba con recelo a las chicas, Bonnie trato de acercarse, el pokémon le gruño, serena la tomo en sus brazos y la alejo de él, Bonnie tristemente se regresó con su hermano

Entonces ash, ¿dime que es la mega-shinka? – pregunto may sin apartar la vista del pokémon

Creo que el profesor seria el indicado para explicar eso, profesor – se giró hacia el - ellas quieren saber sobre la mega-shinka, podría explicarles sobre ello

Claro, vengan – el profesor los condujo al interior del laboratorio, específicamente donde estaba su escritorio, sumamente desordenado, varias carpetas estaba tiradas sobre ellas, la laptop encendida mostraba varias graficas que los chicos no entiendan

Bonnie se quedó con su hermano en el jardín, aun triste por no poder haberse acercado al pokémon blanco, pero se le pasó cuando empezó a jugar con los pokémons mientras gary hablaban con brock y clemont

Verán – tomo aire, como si se prepara a dar un gran discurso

Chicas, si les dijera que hay Pokémons con un grado evolutivo adicional, ¿qué pensarían? En nuestras investigaciones, hemos descubierto diferentes Pokémon que evolucionan de una forma que los investigadores llamamos "mega-evolución". Muchos de los mecanismos siguen siendo un misterio, pero creemos que un lazo fuerte entre un Pokémon y su entrenador, así como una roca especial, tienen un papel crucial en la evolución.

Como la piedra de ash –inmediatamente may se tapó la boca, ash y serena la miraban asustados, mientras que dawn miro con seriedad a su amiga por la metedura de pata que acababa de hacer

¿Cómo que la piedra de ash? – pregunto extrañado el profesor

Bueno vera… - empezó a decir tratando de buscar una escusa

¿Ash tiene una mega-piedra? – pregunto el profesor con interés

Suspirando, el entrenador saco su pokebola liberando al pokémon de ella

Tienes un riolu – exclamo el profesor - entonces – se estaba emocionado – tiene las lucarionita

De nuevo resignado saco la piedra, no sin antes ver un poco enojado a su amiga, pues él quería evitar exactamente eso, sabia como se pondría el profesor, de hecho es por eso que no le había mencionado la piedra al padre de serena porque sabía que el también armaría un alboroto

A todo esto – dawn hablo – como funciona exactamente, serena mencione que mi buneary puede también mega-evolucionar

Cierto, cierto - Dijo el profesor, quien no dejaba de ver la piedra en la mano de ash – síganme por favor

Salieron de nuevo al patio, garchomp jugaba con Bonnie y los demás pokémons, el profesor lo llamo

Garchomp, ellos quieren ver la mega-shinka, no tiene problemas con eso, verdad – el pokémon asistió – bien, muchachos, retrocedan por favor

Garchomp, mega-shinka – dijo el profesor al tiempo que tocaba la piedra que tenía en una pulsera, de su muñeca, una series de lazos de muchos colores salieron de esta, rodeando la pokémon, las aletas de este empezaron a crecer, mientras más picos salían de su cuerpo, mas destellos de luces llegaba a ellos, y en menos de un segundo termino

Las chicas no pudieron evitar retroceder al ver al pokémon que esta frente a ellas, con una miranda feroz este parecía que iba a atacarlas en cualquier momento, la puntas de su cuerpo lo hacía ver más feroz, mientras sus colmillos parecía amenazarlos, ash se acercó al pokémon y le acaricio la cabeza, este sonrió y todo miedo que tenían las chicas desapareció, aun cuando había cambiado era el mismo pokémon agradable que habían visto antes

Increíble - may no podía ocultar su asombro – la mega-shinka es asombrosa

Los pokémon aumentan mucho su poder cuando se activa, además algunos cambian su clase y habilidades – el profesor continuo hablando, dawn era quien más ponía atención – hasta el momento hemos confirmado 41* mega-evoluciones, curiosamente Charizard posee 2 mega evoluciones

¿Y buneary? – dawn observo a su pokémon, quien permanecía pegado al pikachu de ash, tratado de besarlo y abrasarlo, pikachu buscaba desesperadamente de huir de ella

Si y no – respondió tranquilamente

¿Cómo qué no?

Veras, un requerimiento para la mega-shinka es que el pokémon en cuestión haya alcanzado la última evolución natural que posee, eso es en el caso de los que tengan evolución, otros como absol, no la requieren ya que no evolucionan, en el caso de tu pokémon, este debe de evolucionar a lopunny para poder utilizarla, además claro, de la mega-piedra de ella, la cual es la Lopunnita

Dawn observo a su pokémon que aún estaba junto a ella, "luchado" con pikachu y se preguntó si podría usar la mega-shinka para sus concursos

[~~]

Enserio no te puedes quedar – pregunta dawn con ojos tristes a ash, el solo sonrió nervioso pues no sabía qué hace en ese tipo de situaciones, serena miraba al suelo furiosa en un intento de clamarse ante la actitud de ash

Luego de haber actualizado la pokédex de brock, y la extensa explicación del profesor, el grupo decidió que había llegado el momento de regresar a pueblo boceto, dawn se quedarían con may en la ciudad, para alivio de serena rechazando la invitación de ella de quedarse en su casa, ash prometió que volverían en 2 días, pero que la llamaría esa noche, a ella y a may, sin embargo debían de partir pronto debido a que esta vez habían venido en transporte y no en pidgeot, ya que el pokémon no podría traer a brock, les tomaría al menos 2 horas llegar en vehículo, con tristeza se despidieron en la terminal de autobuses, brock se despidió de las chica y serena y dawn se sacaron a lengua andes de voltearse

[~~]

El día comenzaba como siempre, Grace era la primera en levantarse, cuando llegó a la cocina como siempre que serena estaba en casa le abrió la ventana a fletchling, sin embargo al asomarse vio a ash parado en el jardín, frente a él estaban todos sus pokémon en línea, ella solo sonrió y envió a fletchling a despertar a su hija

[-]

Bien muchachos – empezó a hablar ash - por ahora vamos lo que vamos a hacer son estiramientos, quiero que todos estiren sus brazos y patas – los pokémon lo observaban un poco extrañados pero obedecieron a su entrenador

La razón por la que ash les pidió hacer eso salió a la vista al momento, la idea era ver la condición física de sus pokémon, y fácilmente se vio cuáles de ellos necesitaban ejercitarse y cuáles no, ash seguía tomando nota mental de ello mientras pensaba en los ejércitos para sus pokémon cuando un grito lo obligo a volearse hacia la casa, desde su posición ash vio a serena cuando pasaba por su ventana mientras corría detrás del pokémon volador, sonriendo reanudo su tarea

Hasta el mediodía se dedicaron a ejercicio básicos, era bastante obvio que los pokémons usado en kalos eran lo que estaban en mejor condición física, y los que no había usado en bastante tiempo estaban en pésima condición física

Bayleef casi llorando corría furiosamente alrededor de la casa de serena, debido a que ash después de los ejercicios empezó a dar las indicaciones a sus pokémons y menciono que ella debía de perder peso, el poco tacto del entrenador había hecho que su pokémon herido corriera desenfrenadamente a través del patio en un vano intento de perder preso rápidamente, por desgracia al hacer esto atropello a casi todos los pokémons que también hacian carrera con ella, pero de la manera correcta, trotando, y también a algunos que solo estaban cerca en el momento

Hawlucha fue uno de ellos, que enojado perseguía al pokémon de hierva desde el aire, riolu estaba practicando con ash, él tenía una almohada, prestada por serena, abrasada mientras el pokémon utilizaba su ataque rápido enfocándose en golpear la almohada, bulbasaur también corría junto a totodile, quien más bien brincaba a su lado, lo seguían Torterra, Snivy Scraggy Donphan, quienes observaban con pena a la pobre pokémon planta cada vez que los pasaba y a hawlucha en su vano intento de atraparla

Luego de termina los ejercicio, ash se dirigió a la casa de serena para almorzar, en el camino se encontró a Alexander, quien salía de su caravana, el investigador al percatarse de la presencia de ash lo llamo

Ash ayer me llamo el profesor Oak, me pidió que lo llamaras en cuando pudieras, lo siento por no decírtelo ayer, pero como vinieron tarde se me olvido

Está bien, lo hare ahora – dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la caravana del profesor, infernape estaba atrás de ash, se dirigía a comer cuando escucho al conversación de su entrador y el investigador

[~~]

¿Quería hablar conmigo profesor? – pregunto ash al profesor al otro lado de la pantalla

Ash, muchacho me alegra que llamara, mira tengo una pregunta – en se momento Infernape se acercó a su entrenador, en sus manos tenía un sobre, ash lo observo extrañado, pero el profesor al hablar lo hizo voltearse – ¿conoces a alguien llamado Paul?

Si profesor, ¿porque pregunta' – su pokémon le entrego el sobre

Es que ayer, cuando estaba transciendo a los pokémon un chico llamado Paul llegó al laboratorio preguntado por ti, como no estaba pido ver a un pokémon tuyo

Infernape – dijo ash, se volteo a su pokémon y luego abrió la carta

Así es, no estaba seguro, pero tu pokémon accedió, ellos estuvieron hablando un rato y luego se fue

Ash leyó al carta rápidamente, en ella había solo una oración – gracias profesor – dijo sonriendo

¿Entonces lo conoces?

Sí, es un rival que tuve en sinnoh… y un viejo amigo

Bien, solo quería infórmate eso

El profesor corto la llamada, el joven se levantó seguido de su pokémon

Hablaste con el – el pokémon asistió con la cabeza – ¿te encuentras bien? –infernape asistió de nuevo, ash sonrió – me alegra entonces que pudieras arreglar las cosas con él, eso significa que tenemos que entrenar mas - infernape asistió, ash volvió a ver la carta, la guardo en su chaqueta y salió hacia donde estaba sus pokémon

La carta tenía una sola oración, en letras pequeñas, era Paul, naturalmente tenía pocas palabras

"No vemos en sion"

[~~]

El grupo se había reunido en el laboratorio, como aún no había empezado la liga, clemont cerraba el gimnasio y se iba con su hermana al laboratorio, donde ella jugaba con los pokémon que ash traía, al parecer, después de hablar con el padre de serena acordaron que cada vez que ash fuera llevaría un pokémon diferente, claro que esto lo hicieron sin consultarlo, al principio el muchacho se negó, pero grace convenció a serena que hablara con él y terminó cediendo

En ese momento estaba con Noctowl, bayleef, Kingler y muk, este último estaba dormido tomando el sol, Bonnie jugaba con bayleef, mientras el profesor veía al Noctowl fascinado, al igual que el papa de serena, este se entusiasmó al verlo, pues dijo que era muy raro ver un variacolor, mientras tanto los muchacho para disgusto de serena fueron a ver a dawn y may

Primero vamos al centro pokémon – dijo brock

¿Porque? – pregunto ash mientras caminaba junto a su amigo, a su lado iba clemont, le seguían las chicas y Bonnie quien iba junto a may, dawn y serena como siempre tenían una batalla silenciosa de miradas

Lo que sucede es que quiero traeré un pokémon de mi casa, no tomara mucho tiempo, y ya que estamos cerca quería aprovechar el viaje

De acuerdo – así los 7 emprendieron su camino hacia el centro pokémon

Una vez dentro, mientras brock hablaba a su casa, serena y dawn seguía en lo suyo, cansada de su actitud, may las hecho del lugar, una vez fuera dawn encaro a serena

Mira niña, ya me cansaste – empezó a decir dawn una vez estuvieron a una buena distancia de la puerta

Lo mismo te digo, ¿qué crees que haces aquí? – le respondió serena

Soy amiga de ash, puedo venir

Si es cierto, solo su amiga

Y tú también, ¿no es así?

Cállate – serena le saco la lengua

No cállate su - dawn La imito

Serena vio a dawn esta le devolvió la mirada con furia

Bueno – añadió serena – no creo que una niña sea capaz de entender esto – mientras lo dijo cambio su postura, cruzo sus brazos para elevar su pecho, cambio la posición de sus piernas para resaltar su cadera, dawn al ver esto palideció por un momento, sus ojos no podían quitarse de los atributos de la chica, furiosa apretó los puños

Cállate – dawn apretó los diente, como pensando que decir a serena – ¡MILTANK! - le grito

¿Que? – serena se quedó perpleja

Que tengas mas no te hace mejor – le dijo con furia

Sabe que, te odio – le respondió

Igualmente

Arreglemos esto – serena saco un pokebola, dawn también

Me leíste la mente

Ambas se miraban con furia, sus rostros escaba a centímetros de ellas

Bien, la que gane – comenzó a decir serena

Se queda con ash – concluyo dawn

Seguían fulminándose con la mirada cuando un golpe en la cabeza las hizo reaccionar

¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE LES PASA POR LA CABEZA!– le grito may furiosa

Pero – empezó decir dawn

Nada de peros – may había hecho que las chicas se arrodillaran frente a ellas, también braixen y piplup estaba en la misma posición, mientras may les regañaba furiosamente

Creen que ash es un trofeo que pueden ganar, y luego que, cuando terminaran la ganadora iba a ir corriendo a decirlo lo que paso, por dios, parecen niñas pelando por un juguete

May se froto los ojos con la mano, cansada decidió poner fin a esto

Si quieren hacer algo, háganlo bien, es ash quien debe de decidir, no ustedes, no lo pueden obligar, entienden - todos asistieron, incluso los pokémon, aunque ni ellos mismo sabían porque – es temprano, Bonnie quiere ir al parque, si quieren hacer algo háganlo ahí, pero se comportan entienden, hay niños presentes, se comportan correctamente – dijo amenazándolas

Si – dijeron al unísono, pero en cuanto may se volteo se sacaron la lengua ambas

Bien, volvamos – las 3 volvieron al centro pokémon, los muchachos las esperaba afuera

[~~]

La limosina se parco frente a una vieja bodega a las afuera de la cuidad Luminalia, la estructura, sumamente vieja, bien podría pasar por abandonada, de no ser por las luces y las cajas que estaban amontonaras afuera lo cual indicaba que seguía en uso, el chofer al bajar rápidamente abrió la puerta de su pasajero, un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de negro salió de esta, seguido de un persian, el hombre sin voltearse a ver al conductor siguió su camino, dentro de la bodega habían cientos de cajas de madera, 3 carritos de carga y una grúa que pendía del techo, el cual era usada para apilar las cajas unas sobre otras, al fondo, subiendo una escalera de metal estaba la oficina, en ella la luz indicaba que había alguien dentro, el hombre subió las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta la toco 3 veces

Un pokémon abrió la puerta, al verlo meowth se hizo a un lado dejando pasa al hombre este rápidamente entro y se sentó en uno de los sillones roídos que había

Disculpe las condiciones jefe – un joven de cabello azul estaba sentado en el escritorio, escribía frenéticamente en una computada, james, solo levanto la vista un momento para ver a su jefe y siguió con lo que hacia

Jessie llego uno segundo después, entro rápidamente e hizo una reverencia, luego se sentó en una silla frente a james y empezó a ordenar unos papeles, meowth llevo un poco de té al jefe y espero junto a jessie

No importa - comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba el vaso – james dame los informes

Si señor – se levantó y tecleo rápido mientras caminaba hacia su jefe – ya nos hemos hecho un espacio en las ventas – le entrego el aparato a Giovanni - el pescado se está vendiendo a buen precio en este momento, hemos usado un nombre viejo, de una empresa que quebró hace años, no hubo muchos problemas con los tramites, pero si tenemos falta de personal, además que las empresas de la zona no ven con buenos ojos nuestra incursión en el mercado

Lo sé – dijo mientras le dio un sorbo a la bebida – eso lo arreglare ahora, por lo demás no se preocupen y tu jessie,

jessie se levantó y le dio la Tablet a su jefe – el Team Flare se está organizando, he confirmado que miembros del equipo galaxia se ha situado en la zona - toco la pantalla, varias fotos aparecieron, era de gente que estaba haciendo diversas actividades, comiendo, hablando, corriendo, trabajando –se han organiza bien, he corroborado 13 miembros, aun así sigo investigándolos, pues siguen llegando más gente, incluso ha traído a espías de otra regiones - volvió a tocar la pantalla, 3 fotos aparecieron, 2 hombres, ambos con corbata roja y taje negro, uno llevaba lentes oscuros, la mujer vestía igual a ellos, con chaqueta y falda negra, la foto la situaba en el aeropuerto – ella – la señalo – llegó hoy

Giovanny sonrió – buen trabajo, mantenga la empresa activa, es una buena fachada, mañana llegaran los refuerzo, vendrán en las cajas que traen el pescado, por el momento esperaremos

Señor - Giovanny se volteo a james – ¿porque no envío aquí?

Ha llegado el momento de moverse, pero para ello, necesito cierta información, información que ustedes me traerán, por ahora no les daré los detalle, pero no se preocupen cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrán

Bien, si es todo regresare al hotel, mantenga la fachada hasta nueva orden e infórmeme de todo lo que pase, james – el mencionado se volvió hacia su jefe – me enviaron esto – saco un pokebola de su saco, sonrió – buen trabajo – dijo mientras se la entrego

Una vez terminado, Giovanny se dirigió a la salida, subió a su limosina y se fue a su hotel, pese a que jessie, james y meowth habían hecho un buen trabajo, sabía que estaban contra reloj, tendría que actuar rápido, la pregunta era, cuando

[~~]

Como cada día, fletchling llego volado a la habitación de serena, con cuidado se colocó en su "lugar de ataque", pero cuando iba a lanzarse, se percató de algo, serena no estaba en su cama, vio a su alrededor, tampoco estaba braixen, y pancham, extrañado y triste voló a la ventana

[~~]

Serena cansada de fletchling y su manía de despertarla a picotazos, decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto, sabía que de nada servía cerrar la puerta con llave, pues su madre siempre la abría para que su pokémon entrara, por lo que opto por otra acción, levantase temprano, para ello, puso varios despertadores alrededor de su cama, y como precaución adicional instruyo a braixen para hacer lo necesario con tal de levantarla, el pokémon asistió no muy convencida de ello, por lo que en la mañana, y al ver que su entrenadora no despertaba a pesar del ruido de los relojes, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, encendió su vara y todo la pierna que sobresalía de la cama

Dando un brinco y un grito al mismo tiempo serena se levantó por fin de la cama, estando de pie junto a su cama se volteo furiosa hacia su pokémon quien la veía avergonzada por lo que había hecho, fue el recuero de la orden dada lo que impidió regañar a su pokémon, aun así, furiosa y sobándose la pierna se fue a bañar

Mientras se vestía, serena observo por la ventana a ash salir de la casa en dirección a donde estaban sus pokémons, rápidamente bulbasaur corrió hacia él, en ese momento ella tuvo una idea, y llamando a sus pokémon, salió corriendo de su habitación hacia donde estaba ash

Varios minutos después serena se encontraba parada al lado de ash, mientras esperaba que el muchacho terminara de regañar a un pokémon, ella observaba a sus pokémon y los de ash, quienes se habían ordenado en varias filas, de acuerdo a su tipo, ella veía como ash regañaba a bayleef y lo mandaba devuelta al final de la fila, pues al ser un pokémon grande no podía estar al frente, pese a que eso era lo que quería el pokémon, una vez logro hacer que bayleef aceptara quedarse atrás, todos comenzaron a hacer calentamientos, los pokémons imitaban a ash y a serena, quienes levantaban los brazos y estiraba las piernas, los que podían lo hacían, los que eran cuadrúpedos, como bayleef o quilava estiraban las piernas hacia los lados, así como sus cuellos

El resto del día se dedicaron a entrenar, serena decidió entrenar con ash bajo la supervisión de brock, ambos corrían delante de sus pokémon, scatterbug y riolu estaban atrás practicando sus ataques contra un árbol

Los siguientes días pasaron de esa manera, los muchachos iban a la ciudad Luminalia o entrenaban, por insistencia de may y de dawn, ash las llevo a dar una vuelta en ciudad montados en pidgeot

[~~]

Llego el momento, todos sus puestos – una chica de cabello teñido de rojo, estaba sentada en el parque, mientras comía un helado, su pokédex sonó, al contesta su semblante cambio a un más sombrío, rápidamente se levantó y emprendió su camión, hacia el laboratorio pokémon

[~~]

Garchomp alzo su cabeza, olfateando el aire, por un momento se estremeció, su instinto le decía que algo iba a pasar, en ese momento Bonnie corrió hacia le abrazándolo, el pokémon la miro con cariño, aun así, no podía quitarse esa sensación de su cabeza, el profesor se acercó a su pokémon le acaricio la cabeza, incluso el noto que estaba raro, pero su atención se desvió al ver a ash, brock y serena llegar, últimamente había usado su laboratorio como punto de reunión entre ellos, a él no le importa, le fascinaban los pokémon de ellos, principalmente los de ash, may dawn y brock, quienes al ser de otras regiones y haber viajado por tantas tenían pokémon muy diversos y muy bien entrenados

Esta vez, después de hablar con clemont, el profesor y los muchachos se fueron a la torre prisma, según les dijo, para esta ocasión necesitaba la computadora de clemont para realizar unas pruebas al Mamoswine de dawn, ya que requería una computadora con más capacidad, debido a que bayleef se había entretenido jugando con los pokémon del laboratorio, ash decidió dejarla mientras acompañaban al profesor a la torre

[-]

Tierno caminaba alegremente mientras bailaba a su ritmo, iba en dirección al centro pokémon para descasar, había oído por Shauna que ash y los demás había vuelto a kalos y quería velos, su amiga le dijo que ellos siempre iban al laboratorio del profesor ciprés por lo que decidió curar a sus pokémon y retar a ash a una batalla, el chico caminaba contoneándose al ritmo de una melodía que tarareaba en su cabeza cuando diviso al grupo, quienes iban en dirección a la torre prisma

Tierno acelero el paso mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ellos, decidió verlos primero y luego retar a ash en el centro pokémon

Cuando esa a pocos metros de la entrada vio que un grupo de personas que entraba rápidamente a la torre, extrañado siguió su camino, pero fue interceptado por otro grupo

Niño vete de aquí – le reprocho uno de los sujetos

¿Eh? – tierno solo los vio extrañado

Vete gordo si no quieres salir lastimado

Oiga que le pasa – respondió tierno, a pesar de ser tranquilo, a él le molestaba que lo insultara llamando gordo sin razón

Que te vayas – el sujeto saco un zubat, tierno respondió lanzado a Raichu quien noqueo al pokémon con rayo

Equipo Rocket – tierno se volteo, un grupo acababa de llega, todos vestidos de rojo – lárguense, la torre es nuestra

Ataquen – grito uno, de repente decenas de pokebolas volaron liberando a muchos pokémons, tierno corrió buscando refugio, cuando un miembro de equipo flare le cortó el paso

Tiene mala suerte niño, colmillo venenoso - grito mientras liberaba un Venomoth, antes que pudiera reaccionar el pokémon se abalanzo sobre tierno, el muchacho cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, mientras raichu peleaba contra otros 2 zubats

Cola dragón – Venomoth fue lazado varios metros, tierno abro lo ojos

Una joven rubia, de ojos purpuras, se encontraba de espaldas frente a él, tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, las puntas de este estaban teñidas de color purpura, 3 mechones cubrían su frente, también teñidos en la punta, ella observaba al sujeto que sacaba otra pokebola, la joven vestía una camisa negra de mangas largas, con líneas blancas en los puños, una falda lisa blanca con líneas rojas, su pokémon rápidamente se situó a su lado, flygon observo ferozmente al sujeto que recuperaba a su pokémon debilitado y sacaba 3 mas – garra dragón – ordeno la chica - oye estas bien – dijo observando de reojo a tierno

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera responder se oyeron cientos de explosiones a su alrededor, el equipo flare y el equipo Rocket luchaban entre ellos, pero también varios entrenadores se habían unido a la batalla, convirtiendo la zona alrededor de la torre era un caos, cientos de pokémons luchaban entre sí, tierno se levantó y saco a sus pokémons restantes

Me llamo tierno – dijo mientras ordenaba a raichu atacar a un crobat del equipo Rocket – gracia por la ayuda

Soy ciel – dijo la chica dándole la espalda para enfrentar al recluta del equipo flare – de nada, COLA DRAGÓN

[-]

Entonces serán 6 cafés verdad – el oficial pregunto mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, era media mañana por lo que decidió ir al starmee-coffee por las bebidas, sus compañeros asistieron mientras le pasaba el dinero, el joven policía se dirigió hacia la salida cuando un Galvantula pareció en la entrada, antes que el reaccionara el pokémon uso Telaraña obstruyendo la entrada

Pero que está pasando – pregunto, uno de los oficiales se adelantó y lanzo su pokebola, liberando un Manectric – lanzallamas – el ataque destruyo la red, todos los oficiales salieron a la calle, frente a ellos había un grupo de personas vestidas de rojo

Lo siento – dijo uno de ellos – pero no podemos permitir que la policía de kalos interfiera en esto

Al mismo tiempo todos sacaron sus pokebolas, los policías los imitaron, mientras varias columnas de humo se alzaron a lo largo de la cuidad

[~~]

¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE SEPA QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?! – grito con furia la oficial Jenny a través del intercomunicador en su oreja – eso no importa, reagrúpense y avancen, los veré en la torre prisma

La oficia manejaban a toda velocidad esquivando los vehículos abandonados y las batallas que se encontraba, agachando la cabeza en su moto, esquivo varios picos de hielo que volaron sobre ella, mientras maniobraba a través de una calle secundaria peatonal, se dio unos segundos para ver sobre su hombro, un Cryogonal se lanzaba sobre un Houndour mientras su entrenador, un chico de no más de 18 años luchaba contra un sujeto vestido de rojo intenso

Rezando por el muchacho acelero mientras observaba su destino, la torre prisma, que en ese momento ardía intensamente

[~~]

Una vez dentro de la torra, clemont guio al profesor y sus asistentes hacia la habitación donde estaba la computadora a usar, los demás decidieron esperar al inventor en la cancha, todos acordaron que cuando clemont volvieron darían una vuelta a la ciudad, una vez volvió clemont el grupo partió, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, un grupo de 5 personas vestidas de rojo entraron, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar una pokebola voló hacia ellos, un Manectric se liberó, rápidamente uso lanzallamas incendiando la entrada, el grupo avanzo, brock y ash se pusieron enfrente clemont tomo a su hermana, serena dawn y may se pusieron atrás

La alarma de incendio se encendió, otra pokebola salió, liberando a Bisharp, que con golpe de tijera x destruyo los aspersores, el profesor llego corriendo a la entrada, seguido de sus asistentes y Gary, quienes vieron como el fuego empezaba a expandirse

¿Qué pasa aquí? – grito desde el otro lado, rápidamente le grupo rodeo a ash y a los demás, separándolos del profesor, el fuego se expandía más y mas

Ciprés, es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo – un hombre entro al lugar, segui de un Mienfoo, quien de una parta separo las llamas dándole un camino a su entrenador – perdona mi llegada tan abrupta, pero los negocios me mantienen ocupado, más aun, debo partir pronto por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo

Lysson – murmuro el profesor atónito al ver a su antiguo compañero frente a él, quien caminaba tranquilamente como si estuviera en el parque, ignorando las llamas que rápidamente se expandían a todo el recito – lysson, que se supones que estás haciendo

Un trato – respondió tranquilamente

¿Un trato?, ¿qué estás loco?, no vez el…

Tu investigación, ciprés – lysson interrumpió tranquilamente al profesor, este enmudeció ante las palabras del investigador

El profesor solo se limitó a verlo unos segundos

Vamos ciprés, somos hombres civilizados, viejos amigos para añadir, seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pero date prisa – por primera vez observo el fuego que se comía las paredes a segundos – no tenemos mucho tiempo

Ash y brock veían confundido a los 2 adultos, no sabían quién era el recién llegado, más aun, su actitud tan calmada, como si estuviera pidiendo dulces, los desconcentraba aún más, ash observo rápidamente el lugar, lentamente acerco su mano su cintura

Ni siquiera lo pienses niño – ash se volteo, a su lado mirándolo de forma burlona una mujer, vestía con una camisa y falda de plegue rojas, usaba unas gafas grises que le cubrían ambos ojos hasta llegar a las orejas, amapola, solo lo miraba con desprecio – si intentan algo gracioso están acabados

El resto del equipo científico la asisto, ash solo la observo furioso, Bonnie se pegó más a su hermano temblando, las llamas ahora había alcanzado el techo y el humo empezaba a inundar el lugar

Entonces ciprés, ¿qué dices? – Lysson extendió su mano hacia el profesor

Mi investigación, ¿sobre las plantas? – ciprés pensaba a toda velocidad buscando una forma de poner a salvo a los muchachos, garchomp, miraba furioso al líder del equipo flare, sin embargo él también había entendido lo delicado de la situación, por lo que espero a que su entrenador le indicara a atacar

No me hagas perder el tiempo – Lysson cambio su expresión, ahora estaba enojado – tu investigación sobre la mega-shinka y la regresión primigenia, la necesito

¿Aún tienes ese tonto deseo? – el profesor empezó a asustarse, aun cuando muchas personas sabían sobre la mega-shinka, muy pocos tenía conocimientos sobre la regresión primigenia, pese a todo, el Prof. ciprés no pudo evitar recordar sobre el proyecto que ambos habían hecho hace años, y sabía perfectamente que era eso, lo que lysson quería

Ciprés, no me hagas perder el tiempo, cosa se te acaba muy rápido – dijo mientras señalaba las llamas que empezaba a expandirse fuera de la torre – dámela ahora, se que aun la tienes, aun después de tanto tiempo

Sophie, trae la laptop – dijo sin voltearse, viendo furiosamente a su viejo amigo

Pero profesor

Solo hágalo – Sophie, en todos sus años trabajando junto al profesor jamás lo había visto así, tan furioso, rápidamente la chica regreso a la habitación, luego de un minuto regreso dándole el aparato al profesor

Me prometes que te iras si le doy esto, y ellos - señalo a ash y los demás – estarán a salvo

Soy hombre de palabra ciprés, me conoces bien

El profesor camino hacia él, antes de entregar su laptop vio a los muchachos, sin decir nada le extendió la maquina a lysson

Un brazo metálico tomo el aparto, rápidamente se replegó hacia las gradas

Pero qué demonios pasa – grito Lysson

Que pasa preguntas – una voz salió de entre las gradas

Pues nosotros te decimos – unas siluetas aparecieron de donde salía la voz

Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre.

Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren.

Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

Para unir a los pueblos dentro – en ese momento una viga cedió ante el fuego, cayendo a menos de un metro de los recién llegados, obligando al equipo rocket a ponerse a cubierto

Ash y brock aprovecharon la confusión creada por la llegada del equipo rocket para escapar, ash se lanzó sobre Caléndula, brock sobre Melia, clemont saco su brazo aimpon con el cual golpeo a Amapola mientras se abalanzaba sobre Xero, serena tomo a Bonnie y sin entender porque corrió hacia las gradas seguida se dawn y may, pikachu lanzo un tueno al suelo levantando una nube de polvo que les facilito la escapada

Para cuando el equipo de científicos reacciono los muchachos estaban del otro lado saltando el muro de piedra, el profesor aprovecho la distracción y lanzo a garchomp contra Lysson, este reacciono lanzando a Mienshao quien embistió al pokémon con una patada, garchomp lo detuvo en el aire con Cuchillada, inmediatamente lanzo furia dragón, el pokémon respondió con protección

Sácalas de aquí – le grito a Gary, al mismo tiempo que activaba la mega-shinka, sin esperar el muchacho tomo a las chicas y corrió a la parte trasera del laboratorio, mientras rogaba que los demás estuviera bien

Mega-shinka, eh – dijo lysson sonriendo siniestramente – veamos qué tan fuerte es entonces – dijo al tiempo que sacaba 4 pokebolas y liberaba a los pokémons de estas – terminemos nuestro encuentro inconcluso de una vez ciprés

Por su parte, ash brock, clemont, dawn serena y may habían sacados su pokémon, ash serena y dawn luchaba contras el equipo flare que estaba frente a ellos, brock may y clemont contra el equipo rocket que estaba a su derecha, en las gradas

pikachu corrió al campo, combinando agilidad con tacleada voltio embistió a Crobat y luego a Malamar, gracias a estos se situó en el aire cosa que aproveció para golpear con cola de hierro a Drapion, braixen uso lanzallamas y piplup burbujas, ambos ataques fueron al suelo levantado una nube de polvo, le fuego de la entrara ya cubría casi en su totalidad la cancha, además que ya era visible desde afuera, gracias a esto, el grupo de científicos se vio obligado a retroceder para poder recuperar visibilidad, aumentado así la distancia entre ellos y los muchachos

Cola de hierro – ordeno ash, pikachu ataco de nuevo a malamar

Fuerza bruta – respondió xero ambos ataques colisionaron en el aire

Lanzallamas / Hidrobomba – ordenaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, al tiempo que lazaban las demás pokebolas que tenían

Cuchillada / tijera x ordeno begonia a su Liepard y Bisharp

Triturar /garra dragón a braixen y piplup - ordeno amapola a su Mightyena y Druddigon, estos dirigieron sus ataques a los pokémons mencionados

Kingler, usa híperrayo, muk bomba lodo – ordeno ash sin voltearse – trueno a Drapion

Los 4 ataques colisionaron, anulándose mutuamente, pikachu salto y giro en el aire, atacando a drapion

Contraataca con Aguja venenosa, manectric, lanzallamas – ordeno caléndula, drapion recibió el ataque de pikachu, ambos colisionaron en el aire, pikachu logro atravesar el ataque venenoso, y golpear fuertemente al pokémon, pero este antes de caer logro atinarle con su otro brazo, volviéndolo a alzar al aire, en ese momento el ataque de manectric logro golpear al pokémon eléctrico, pikachu cayó al suelo herido levantándose con dificultad, el cansancio empezaba a mostrarse en el pokémon amarillo

Ash corrió hacia él, seguido de muk – hiperrayo de nuevo – Kingler elevo su tenaza y cargo el ataque

Malamar, psicocorte – grito xero / ataque rápido – grito Caléndula a su manectric – se giró y ataco a james

El ataque psíquico se dirigió hacia ash, el entrenador tomo a pikachu en su brazos y corrió lejos, muk se interpuso recibiendo el ataque de lleno

¿Muk estas bien? – el pokémon levanto sus brazos – muk muk, muuuk – dijo

Bomba de fango – le dijo mientras revisaba a pikachu y corría de nuevo a las gradas, muk golpeo a manectric justo en el rostro derribándolo y permaneciendo unos segundos en el suelo por haber perdido momentáneamente su visión, muk siguió a su entrenador mientras lo cubría de los demás ataques, respondiendo a estos con bomba de lodo

Desde las gradas serena cubría a ash, con braixen quien lanzaba sus ataques de fuego en dirección del muchacho, apoyando los ataques de muk, con lo que mantenía a raya al grupo de científicos, por su parte, brock, clemont y may luchaban contra el equipo rocket, jessie había sacado a pumpkaboo y james a Inkay, a pesar de estar luchando contra los muchachos ellos parecían no luchar en serio, más bien buscaban la forma de escapar, lentamente retrocedían hacia la puerta trasera, donde el profesor ciprés luchaba contra lysson

[-]

Pulso oscuro, viento plata – ordeno jessie

Patada ígnea – ordeno may, Blaziken ataco a Yanmega quien no logro completar su ataque, el pokémon cayó al suelo, levantándose con dificultar, el ataque de pumpkaboo logro dar en el blanco haciendo caer a Blaziken

Croagunk Aguja venenosa – ordeno brock, el pokémon arremetió contra pumpkaboo

Esquívalo y usa drenadoras – pumpkaboo se elevó evitando el ataque

Rayo – ordeno clemont – heliolisk golpeo a pumpkaboo quien descendió al suelo, pero antes de caer se repuso mientras heliolisk era derribado por inkay

[-]

En ese momento ash llego con ellos, traía a pikachu en sus brazos

Estamos rodeados – dijo brock, al ver como las llamas terminaban de cerrar el cuarto y se expandía a los pisos superiores

Brock –ash quien se había situado a su lado con pikachu en sus brazos llamo a su amigo, muk estaba delante lanzado bomba lodo y Kingler hiper rayo – tenemos que salir de aquí

Tienes alguna idea

Sí, pero no sé si te va a gustar – brock vio confundido a ash, esto solo se levanto

Equipo rocket, les propongo un trato, Kingler martillazo – mientras hablaba Crobat se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos son las alas brillando, Kingler lo detuvo en el aire con su pinza

Jessie james y meowth observaron a ash muy confundidos – no podemos salir de aquí si seguimos así – ash señaló el techo – el fuego nos terminara de rodear en uno momentos, hagamos un trato para salir de aquí

Ash tienes que estar bromeando – le grito may – como puedes siquiera pen…– se calló al ver la mirada seria que el muchacho le dio

De acuerdo niño – dijo jessie

Como que de acuerdo, estás loca jessie –meowth intervino

Si seguimos así no podremos salir, además de luchar contra los bobos, también tendremos que derrotar al equipo flare para poder escapar, recuerden que tenemos una misión que cumplir, además los refuerzo no ha llegado, ¿te has preguntado por qué?

Pero

Han rodeado el edificio – dijo james – en este momento luchan contra el team flare y los ciudadanos de Luminalia

Está bien – accedió meowth, todos se voltearon – pumpkaboo bola sombra

inkay psicorayo – ordeno james

Híper rayo / lanzallamas / rayo burbuja / chorro de agua / rayo – gritaron todos apuntando al equipo científico

Ellos por su parte se sorprendieron al ver al equipo rocket luchar junto a esos niños, los múltiples ataques los tomaron por sorpresa, Liepard, Mightyena y Crobat cayeron por el ataque combinado, rápidamente se reagruparon y reanudaron su ataque

[-]

Creo que yo gano – dijo Lysson mientras guardaba a sus pokémons dejando solo a Miensha, garchomp yacía en el suelo inconsciente, había vuelto a su forma original, el profesor saco su pokebola y lo regreso, rápidamente observo a su alrededor ubico a los muchachos que junto al equipo rocket, corrían hacia la salida, el equipo flare había desaparecido, ciprés observo el suelo y el techo del pasillo atrás de él y rápidamente creo un estrategia, debía espera uno segundo que él se pusiera en el lugar adecuado, solo debía confiar en que ash y los demás pudieran salir a salvo – ya perdí demasiado tiempo contigo, lo siento por actuar tan burdamente pero no me dejas otra opción, mienshao Acróbata – dijo mientras señalaba al profesor

El profesor ciprés sonrió, extrañado lysson solo observo a su pokémon lanzase contra el

Ahora – grito el profesor, en el aire mienshao fue golpeado por Bofetón de lodo, el ataque lo tomo desprevenido permitiéndole al profesor esquivarlo, el pokémon se estrelló contra la pared que estaba atrás del profesor, el cual aprovecho la confusión y rápidamente corrió hacia la derecha siguiendo el camino que había tomado Gary, unos segundos después un Combee lo alcanzo

Bien hecho combee, muchas gracias, ahora salgamos de aquí – el pokémon asistió y voló junto a el - "muchachos por favor cuídense" – se dijo mientras corría hacia la salida

[-]

Tueno / pulso umbrío – ordenaron ash y jessie, pikachu y pumpkaboo atacaron a Malamar, xero gruño, al ver a su ultimo pokémon caer, ágilmente retrocedió poniéndose a salvo detrás de caléndula,

Cobarde – le dijo cuando este se ubicó atrás de ella

Que quieres que haga, ya no tengo más pokémons – dijo mientras observaba el resto de la batalla desde atrás de la mujer

Ahora solo quedaban Drapion y Weavile del lado de los científicos, ash guardo a Kingler que había caído debilitado, ahora solo le quedaba muk, serena seguía con braixen, quien ya se encontraba débil, piplup había caído junto a Blaziken, Ludicolo y Croagunk

Ash tuvo una idea, corriendo se puso al lado de serena y rápidamente le susurro su idea, ella acepto y se preparó para actuar

Muk, usa disparo de lodo al techo – ordeno ash – may – le hablo por debajo a su amiga - que Wartortle use Chorro de agua en la puerta, salga por ahí, los cubriremos, un vez salgan, nos abres el camino con la misma técnica

Pero y tu

Estaremos bien, los cubriremos, pero dense prisa

¿Los cubriremos?, ¿quién más se va a quedar atrás?

Seremos serena y yo, ustedes corran

Brock escuchó atentamente a su amigo, se agacho y lo más rápido que pudo avanzo hacia los hermanos, de un movimiento cargo a Bonnie y a clemont

El ataque de muk dio en el blanco, el techo, debilitado por el fuego, cedió por completo, los escombros cayeron en la cancha, el equipo científico corrió hacia atrás mientras usaban a los pokémons que les quedaban para abrir un camino en la pared detrás de ellos, apenas lograron cruzar pues el resto del techo cayo tapando la recién creada salida

Ahora may – grito ash

La chica no perdió el tiempo – chorro de agua – ordeno, el pokémon de agua disparo hacia la entrada – corran – grito ash – todos, incluyendo al pokémon corrían hacia la entrada, el agua había reducido el fuego, lo suficiente para que los muchachos pasaran

May fue la primera en llegar, pero brock fue el primero en salir, cargando a los hermanos, dawn fue la última, ash tomo a wartortle y lo lanzo hacia la entrada a los brazos de may

El fuego creció de nuevo

Ahora ustedes – grito may desde el otro lado de las llamas,

Pikachu agilidad – el pokémon se levantó y corrió hacia jessie, usando agilidad impacto contra ella, debido a que se encontraba debilitado su ataque no fue muy fuerte, pero logro asustar a la mujer, quien soltó la computadora, ash velozmente corrió hacia ella, seguido de serena, el muchacho tomo la computadora y regreso a la salida, serena tomo a pikachu y siguió a ash

La acción de ash tomó por sorpresa al equipo rocket, quien no logro evitar que le robaran la computadora – atrápenlo – dijo meowth sacando del trance a jessie y james quienes corrieron detrás de los muchachos

Pikachu estas bien – el pokémon levanto la patita aun cansado en seña de aprobación mientras permanecía en los brazos de serena – bien hecho amigo, serena apurémonos

Si - dijo mientas corría a su lado

Afuera Wartortle volvió a usar chorro de agua, apagando el fuego en el corredor que conectaba la cancha con la salida, atrás brock y dawn luchaba contra los miembros del equipo rocket y equipo flare que intentaban llegar a la torra

Bonnie – la pequeño se volteo, a poco metros, luchando, reconoció a tierno, quien combatía contra un Roserade, lentamente logro llegar hasta donde ellos, seguido de ciel y un muchacho de cabello azul marino, cuando llegaron formaron un perímetro, mientras tierno hablaba con bonnie, brock, clemont, dawn, ciel y el joven luchaban contra el equipo rocket y el equipo flare

¿Bonnie estás bien?

Si – respondió ella, tierno de puso delante mientras enviaba a sus 2 últimos pokémons, politoed y raichu a luchar, con su cuerpo cubría a la pequeña mientras averiguaba sobre lo que había pasado en la torre

¿Y ash y serena? – pregunto al no verlos afuera con ellos

Adentro, aún no ha salido – Bonnie estaba casi llorando mientras veía la entrada a la torre, tierno vio las llamas y a may tratando de apagarlas – politoed hidro-bomba ayuda a la chica

El pokémon obedeció situándose al lado de Wartortle, combinando ambos ataques de agua lograron apagar el fuego de la entrada momentáneamente

[-]

Ash, está libre el paso – dijo serena mientras señalaba la entrada, el fuego poco a poco desapareció casi por completo, apresurando el paso, los 2 llegaron a la entrada, rápidamente ash se abalanzó sobre serena alejándola de esta, un segundo después un pokémon impacto contra la puerta, derribando pedazos del techo y muro, ash alzo al vista, donde antes estaba la puerta, ahora se veía a Mienshao parado sobre los escombros que bloqueaban la salida

Buen intento niño – los 2 se giraron, el equipo rocket también, atrás esta lysson quien caminaba tranquilamente a pesar de las llamas que cubrían casi toda la torre – pero no puedo permitir que te lleves eso, así que se un buen niño y entrégamelo – lysson saco un pokebola, regresando a mienshao, luego lanzo otra liberando un Pyroar

Ash vio a james, este asistió, ayudando a serena a levantarse se colocó a su lado

Parece que has aprendido algo de nosotros bobo - dijo jessie – me sorprendiste

Supongo - dijo ash mientras sacaba a muk, aún tenía la laptop bajo su brazo – ¿seguimos?

Él no nos dejar ir si no se la damos, y tú no quieres que él la tenga, supongo que debemos ayudarnos de nuevo, ¿tienes más pokémons?

Solo a muk – serena saco a braixen, quien lucía cansada

Aun nos queda 2 más que no hemos usado - dijo jessie liberando a Seviper

¿Tienes un plan jessie? – pregunto james sacando a Cacturne

No realmente, pero eso no importa, ataquemos todos a la vez

Bomba lodo / Brazo aguja / Colmillo venenoso / lanzallamas – gritaron todos a la vez, los 4 pokémons se abalanzaron sobre Pyroar

Híper-voz – ordeno lysson, el ataque de Pyroar detuvo el ataque de seviper y cractune, pero lanzallamas y bomba lodo lograron golpearlo, sin embargo el pokémon no se vio afectado

Pulso oscuro – el pyroar cargo el ataque y golpeo a muk derribándolo, repito le ataque apuntando a braixen – ash saco la pokebola y regreso a muk

Bala semilla – el ataque de cacturne neutralizo el ataque de pyroar

Esto no sirve – dijo lysson- híper voz

Los 3 pokémons se separaron evitando el ataque

Cola venenosa – ordeno jessie

Llamarada – el ataque golpeo al pokémon tirándolo al suelo

Con dificultad este de logro levantar, seviper tenía varias quemaduras en su cuerpo, rápidamente empezó a retorcerse y en un segundo su piel se calló, revelando una nueva piel curada

Esto no nos lleva a nada – dijo ash – tengo un idea, pero necesitare su ayuda

Jessie y jane asistieron, se posicionara a su lado y ash los puso al tanto

Nitro carga – orden serena, braixen arremetió contra pyroar, el cual ni se movió, recibiendo el ataque de lleno

Rugido de guerra – ordeno lysson – terminemos con esto

Cuchilla meowth – ordeno ash, meowth ataco al pokémon haciéndolo tambalear*

Cola venenosa /puño drenaje – ordenaron jessie y james, ambos ataque dieron en el blanco, pyoar cayo, levantándose rápidamente

Llamarada - ordeno lysson, visiblemente enojado

Seviper colmillo venenosa – el pokémon recibió el ataque de fuego pero logro dar al pokémon león, el cual fue envenenado

¿Que? – Lysson estaba furioso – híper-voz

Cuchillada meowth – ordeno ash – nitro-carga – lo siguió serena

Ambos ataques golpearon al pokémon león en secuencia frenándolo momentáneamente jessie aprovecho la distracción que crearon ash y serena y ataco

Cola venenosa –seviper se lanzó sobre pyroar, este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, recibiendo el ataque* de seviper el cual lo azoto de nuevo contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente

Lysson estaba furioso, pero rápidamente se calmó y sonrió

Bien hecho niños derrotaron a mi pokémon más débil

Lanzo otra pokebola, liberando un Tyrantrum, el pokémon rugió ferozmente haciendo retroceder a todos

Giga impacto – ordeno, Tyrantrum dio un salto y arremetió contra los pokémon levantando una gran nube de polvo, cuando se disipo todos los pokémon menos seviper estaban debilitados, serena y james guardaron a sus pokémon en sus pokebola, jessie tomo a meowth en sus brazos

¿Es todo? – Pregunto sarcásticamente – bien, Garra dragón

Tyrantrum levanto su garra y le lanzo contra el grupo, jessie y james se cubrieron entre ellos cerrando los ojos ash abrazo a serena y espero el golpe

Tyrantrum chocó contra una barrera verde, ash al escuchar el sonido abro los ojos, frente a ellos estaba un Rhyperior con los brazos extendidos

Clap, clap alguien aplaudía, lysson se giró buscando el sonido

No cambias verdad lysson

Giovanni – murmuro

Bobos, váyanse ahora – dijo jessie

Ash solo lo vio confundido

Te cubriremos – seviper se arrastró hacia ella, estaba bastante débil pero aún podía pelear

No – ash observo a Giovanny

Ash – jessie alzo al voz – vete ahora

Esa acción tomo a ash por sorpresa, en todo los años que había luchado jamás ellos lo habían llamado por su nombre, sorprendido, ash ayudo a serena a levantarse, y corrieron hacia la parte trasera del estadio, por donde se había ido el profesor ciprés, lysson los vio irse, sin perder tiempo, lanzo otra pokebola - Cuchillada nocturna - ordeno al Honchkrow que salió de esta, este en el aire tomo velocidad y se lanzó contra ellos

Cola venenosa – ordeno jessie, seviper intercepto al pokémon volador sin embargo Honchkrow fue más fuerte derribándolo por completo, jessie saco su pokebola y regreso a su pokémon, para entonces ash y serena habían cruzado el pasillo

Supongo que le hemos tomado cariño no jessie – comento james sonriendo, él se agacho y tomo la laptop que ash había dejado

Supongo que sí, bueno si algo le pasa ya no podríamos seguir tratado de robar a pikachu, y ya no sería divertido – ambos vieron su jefe que vería a lysson tranquilamente

No hay mucho tiempo lysson - Dijo Giovanni viendo a lysson mientras señalaba el lugar, el cual estaba en vuelto por completo por el fuego, algunas vigas empezaron a caer, mientras toda la estructura crujía - terminemos rápido, ustedes – dijo al jessie y james – quédense atrás

Si señor – dijeron al unísono

Usando mega-cuerno Rhyperior se abalanzo contra Tyrantrum, golpeándolo directamente, el pokémon se repuso y utilizo garra dragón, Giovanni saco otra pokebola, y le ordeno a su pokémon usar machacada

James ordena la retirada, canal 55 – ambos ataque chocaron

Sí señor, james saco una radio pequeña y ubicando la señal, dio al orden de retirarse

Taladradora – ordeno Giovanni

Cola dragón – ordeno lysson

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero Rhyperior fue más fuerte atravesando la cola dragón e impactando al pokémon arrojándolo hacia donde se encontraba su entrenador

Terremoto –ordeno lysson, Tyrantrum se levantó y golpeó el suelo con sus patas dañando a Rhyperior – giga impacto

Aprovechando que Rhyperior aún no se había recuperado del ataque Tyrantrum salto cayendo sobre el pokémon

Giovanni saco otra pokebola y apunto a su pokémon recuperándolo, al mismo tiempo abrió la otra que tenía en su mano, librando un abra, jessie y james se aferraron al saco de su jefe

Teletrasportacion – ordeno Giovanny, Tyrantrum cayó en el lugar donde se encontraba Rhyperior, levantando tierra y polvo, cuando esta se disipo Giovanny y el pokémon habían desaparecido

GIOVANNI COBARDE –grito lysson, regreso a su pokémon y saco un comunicador pequeño – nos vamos, se giró y camino hacia la salida mientras sacaba un Xatu

[-]

Ash y serena recorrían los pasillos a toda velocidad, había tomado una ruta diferente a la del profesor, ya que el fuego había bloqueado el pasillo, ambos habían subido 2 pisos escapando de este, llegaron a un cruce, iba a toma la derecha pero las paredes cedieron, obligándolos a seguir a la izquierda

Ash que hacemos ahora – serena se encontraba muy asustada, se había aferrado al brazo de ash, pikachu estaba aún en sus brazos

El muchacho solo observo alrededor buscando una salida, su desesperación subo al ver el humo entrar al pasillo

"por la derecha" – una voz le susurro atrás de su mente, ash volvió a tomar la mano de serena y corrió en la dirección indicada

"a tu izquierda"

"sigue recto"

"a tu izquierda"

"No entre ahí, el fuego llegara pronto a esa zona"

"Baja por ahí y corre"

"abre la puerta, no te preocupes esta fría" – ash atravesó la puerta de metal, llegando a un nuevo pasillo recto y oscuro, varias puertas lo adornaba a lo largo de este – "ve recto al fondo, no entres en ninguna" - corrieron a través de él, cuando llegaron al otro extremo la mitad del pasillo cayo, el fuego se expandió por el lugar en segundos, ash entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta

Era una bodega, las cajas se amontonaban unas sobre otras cubiertas por una manta, serena se desplomo en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, aun tenia a pikachu fuertemente abrazado, por la ventanilla de vidrio ash vio el fuego que empezaba a llegar a ellos

Ash que haremos ahora – pregunto la rubia

No... – no alcanzo a terminar la frase, un destello azul lleno el lugar, serena se cubrió lo ojos

Un pokémon gris purpura se materializo frente a ellos, ash tomo a serena y extendió el brazo al pokémon, este sonrió y desaparecieron

[-]

La torre prisma estaba en vuelta en llamas, la mitad estaba consumida por el fuego, y el resto cubierto por el humo, abajo, cientos de entrenadores luchaban contra los equipo rocket y flare, la policía se había unido a la batalla y entre todos habían logrado acorralar a los 2 grupos

Nos vamos – grito un miembro del equipo rocket, al momento, los pokémons empezaron a lanzar pantalla de humo, varios entrenadores usaron a los pokémons voladores que tenían y disiparon a el humo, pero el equipo rocket hacia desaparecido igual que el equipo flare

Debemos entrar –dijo brock

No pueden – les impidió la oficial Jenny

Pero nuestros amigos siguen ahí dentro – reclamo tierno

Es mu peligro – un oficial los mantenía a raya, los muchachos veían como el fuego consumía la torre

Ash – murmuro dawn

[-]

Ash, serena y mewtwo aparecieron a la derecha de la torra, entre los árboles, serena rápidamente se ocultó detrás de ash mientras observaba al pokémon que flotaba frente a ella

¿Están bien?* – pregunto el pokémon, serena dio un chillido pues ella también lo "escucho"

Si, gracias no salvaste – respondió ash tranquilamente, se veía muy feliz de ver al pokémon

Lamento llegar tarde, venía desde kanto

A-ash, ¿quién es el? – pregunto muy asustada la chica

Ash vio a su amiga y luego a mewtwo

¿Está bien si? – comenzó a preguntar

¿Tú confías en ella? – pregunto el pokémon

Si

Entonces yo también

Serena él es un viejo amigo mío, y aunque se vea así, es bueno, su nombre es mewtwo, y si, es un pokémon, uno muy raro y poderoso

Serena solo observo en silencio al pokémon, se tranquilizó un poco por lo que dijo ash pero aun así se mantenía atrás de el sin despegar la vista del pokémon

Me alegro que estén bien, debo irme ahora – levitando el pokémon retrocedió sin dejar de verlos

Gra-gracias – dijo serena – por salvarnos

No hay problema, el pokémon desapareció en un destello azul

Teletrasportación – murmuro ash – vamos serena, los muchachos deben de estar esperándonos

S-si, vamos

Empezaron a camina pero ash la detuvo

Escucha serena, nadie sabe de mewtwo, por favor, no le debes de decir a nadie de esto, nosotros logramos salir por la puerta en la que nos dejó entrar Bonnie temprano, recuerda, eso debes de decir si nos preguntan

Está bien, no le diré a nadie ash

El muchacho sonrió, tomó a pikachu de los brazos de serena y juntos corrieron hacia la entrada principal de la torre

[-]

Ash – grito Bonnie y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos, cuando llego se arrojó hacia serena quien la atrapo en el aire – están bien – dijo llorando de felicidad

Ash – brock abrazo a su amigo

El dúo se vio rodeado de todos sus amigos y los oficiales, rápidamente fueron llevados al centro pokémon para atenderlos y curar a sus pokémon

[~~]

Cuando la enfermera termino de revisarlos a todos, encontraron al profesor ciprés esperándolos en el vestíbulo, los abordo y le pidió hablar en privado, extrañados aceptaron

Una vez solo, el profesor se inclinó y les pidió disculpas por lo sucedido

No se preocupe profesor, hizo lo correcto, además estamos bien, aunque lamento haber perdido su laptop – le contesto ash, estaban muy incómodo de ver al profesor así

Ash eso no importa, lo importante es que están bien

Pero su investigación – serena se mostraba tan apenada como ash

No importa, son solo son números, eso lo recupero fácilmente, pero a ustedes no, realmente me alegra que estén bien

Su semblante cambio a uno más serio – chicos, les pedí hablar en privado por otra razón, necesito pedirles un gran favor – todos lo observaron extrañados – cuando hablen con la policía, los van a interrogar por un momento sobre lo sucedido en la torre, necesito que por favor, no mencionen a lysson

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, ellos trataban de comprender si lo que les dijo el profesor era en serio o una de sus bromas, pero al ver que o cambiaba su expresión, estallaron

COMO QUE NO DIGAMOS QUE LYSSON SE ENCONTRABA EN LA TORRE

PROFESOR ÉL FUE QUIEN NOS ATACÓ COMO PUEDE PEDIRNOS QUE LO CUBRAMOS

LA POLICÍA DEBE DE SABERLO

CASI MORIMOS POR ELLOS

PUSIERON EN PELIGRO A MI HERMANA, NO PODEMOS SOLO CALLARNOS

Muchachos – todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, con dificultad el profesor logro calmarlos lo suficiente para seguir hablando – hay una razón por la que les pido eso, lysson es una persona muy influyente en kalos, por eso es necesario guardar silencio

Eso no tiene importante, él debe de pagar por sus actos – le dijo dawn sumamente enojada

De nada servirá

¿Por dice eso? – pregunto Bonnie

Porque lysson es de la realeza, es descendiente de la familia real de kalos, además de poseer poder e influencias, es un investigador muy respetado, de nada serviría tratar de acusarlo de algo, ya que tendrá gente que jurara que no estaba ahí, seria nuestra palabra contra la de el

Pero profesor – comenzó a decir serena

Por favor, les pido que omitan esa parte, lysson, él era mi amigo, pero ahora ha cambiado, ya no es a quien conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás, se los pido, no por él, sino por ustedes, no se de lo que sería capaz ahora, no quiero que le pase algo

Está bien – dijo brock

¿Estás seguro? - pregunto dawn

Si – dijo ash - por ahora olvidemos esto, tenemos otras cosas que hacer

[~~]

Luego de eso la policía los interrogo, ellos narraron lo sucedido, exceptuando la llegada de lysson, ash y serena tampoco mencionaron al pokémon que los salvo, alegaron que salieron por la puerta lateral que Bonnie les mostro esa mañana, como todas las historias coincidían los dejar ir un par de horas después, por lo que regresaron al laboratorio le profesor ciprés

Al llegar, tanto may como dawn se comunicaron con sus padres, estos se mostraron bastantes asustados por lo ocurrido, mintiendo un poco, omitieron que estuvieron en la torre y dijeron que estaba en el laboratorio cuando eso paso

[~~]

Eran ya cerca de las 7 de la noche, luego de descansar varias horas decidieron pasar la noche en el laboratorio, estaba cenando cuando llamaron a la puerta, Sophie se levantó a atender, un segundo después Alexander y Grace entraron corriendo buscando a su hija, Grace abraso a serena y no paraba de llorar mientras le besaba Alexander trataba de tranquilizarla, aun así él estaba igual de agitada que su esposa, serena trataba de escaparse de su madre sin mucho éxito, luego de eso y las explicaciones ellos también se quedaron en el laboratorio

[~~]

Ash había salido a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, caminando llegó a un parque cercano sobre una pequeña colina y se sentó en una banca de piedra, pensaba mucho en el equipo rocket, al final había sido gracias a ellos que habían escapado, el joven estaba seguro que ellos lograron escapar, el muchacho alzo al vista, en medio del parque había una fuente de piedra blanca con la forma de un farfetch, de su cebollín salía un chorro de agua, a su derecha estaba la torra a oscuras, cubierta de varios paneles, no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez

¿Está ocupado? – ash alzo la vista, a su lado estaba dawn – no adelante – sin perder tiempo la chica se sentó

¿Está bien? – pregunto preocupada a su amigo

Si – sonrió - solo triste por clemont, perdió su gimnasio y acababan de darle la licencia

Dawn rio – cierto, estaba muy triste, por eso, pero también feliz que ustedes estuvieran a salvo

Casi no lo logramos

Lo sé, por eso me puse a pensar en ello

Ash la vio a los ojos de su amiga, por alguna razón se veía un poco sonrojada, lentamente parpadeo mientras veía eso ojos azules

Sabes me asusté mucho cuando la entrada colapso, realmente temí que te hubiera pasado algo grave – se acercó al muchacho – eso me hizo replantearme las cosas

Dawn que quieres decir

Quiero decir, que he perdido mucho tiempo ash, y quiero que sepas algo, para mi tú, tú eres alguien muy importante, más que un amigo, alguien a quien tengo mucho aprecio

Lo que quiero decir – dawn tomo aire, mientras media cada palabra que decía – es que te amo, dijo mientras juntaba su rostro con el de ash

.

.

.

.

Y aquí los voy a dejar, jajajajajaja (inserte música siniestra aquí)

He vuelto, sigo vivo, jajá pero enserio lamento el retaso, lo siento, realmente lo ciento, pero este fue el capítulo más largo y complicado de todo lo que he hecho, no es broma, promedio 15 paginas en Word por capitulo y este tiene 35, más del doble, además que esta batalla fue la más difícil hasta el momento, solo deseo que la espera halla valido la pena, solo para que sepan que tan concentrado estaba que olvide subir el capitulado minecraft que termine hace 3 semanas

Este capítulo, más bien la pelea en la torre prisma, fue la más difícil y complicada para mí, lo escribía, borraba parte y volvía a escribir, por eso me tarde tanto, pero espera que les guste

Sé que en el capítulo anterior puse otro nombre, pero tiene una razón el cambio

Originalmente era en el laboratorio el ataque, pero cuando iba escribiendo el laboratorio me quedo muy pequeño, por lo que lo cambie a la torre, pues recordé cuando clemont les mostro la computadora donde guarda los datos de clembot

Notas

Cura lluvia: nunca han dicho la habilidad de ludicolo, pero se supone que esa es la principal de la especie

Ya saben cómo son las piedras, no voy a describirlas seria redundante

Cuchillada y cola veneno: cuando haya un asterisco, es que el ataque es critico

Cuando mewtwo hable ya queda claro que lo hace telepáticamente, por eso no va a estar en "comillas", solo lo aclaro

Con respecto a la cantidad de evoluciones, en realidad son 48, pero aquí no se toman en cuenta los legendarios, porque en teoría, los profesores no saben de su existencia

Voy a agregar ataques y habilidades a los pokémon que poseen ash, brock, serena y lo demás personaje que vayan apareciendo, porque para el nivel que deberían tener algunos no poseen los ataques que deberían, así que perdonen si a veces no coinciden con los del anime, además algunos van a evolucionar ya que varios ya debieron haberlo hecho pero por alguna razón ridícula no lo hicieron, o no quisieron

.

Pregunta parte, y algo tardío, que les pareció el capítulo 80 de pokémon yo quede dividido

Por una parte me encanto hubo varios momentos memorables y fue bastante dinámico, pero en lo personal se está yendo al diablo la serie

Es solo mi opinión, a mí me gusto serena en cuanto salió, y los primeros episodios fueron muy buenos, serena marco un punto de partida, al mostrar una trama totalmente diferente a la que tenía pokémon hasta ahora, mostrando un romance de parte de la protagonista de manera oficial, y no inventado por los fans, pero ahora, lo que le han hecho es un asco, la ha relegado a ser prácticamente el mapa, peor aún incluso en las batalla ya no hace anda, ni siquiera cuando enfrentan al equipo rocket, que también lo están matando

Siempre me ha gustado el equipo rocket pero el hecho que salga en cada episodio es aburrido y repetitivo, siempre es la misma trampa, van viajado aparece el equipo rocket tratan de robar a pikachu, ash los detiene y siguen su camino, en 80 episodio no ha variado prácticamente anda

El episodio 80 me dio la impresión de ser un intento desesperado de recupera al público, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores que han sacado hasta ahora, pienso que el desarrollo de serena ha sido ridículamente lento

He leído en los foros que mucho ya no ven pokémon por eso, porque volvió a ser aun copia de bw

Por cierto por si no lo sabían, leí en Facebook, hace tiempo, que la razón por la que BW es la peor temporada es por culpa de director, el decidió que ash debía ser un niño inocente y no tener pokémons poderos además que pusieron las batalla ridículamente fáciles, eso enojo a los escritores, por lo que la historia siempre fluía de manera rara, incluso algunos escritores renunciaron al no ponerse de acuerdo con el director

Es curioso BW tenía todo para ser la temporada definitiva, pero por culpa del directo se volvió la peor, y lo peor, me da la impresión que lo mismo pasa ahora con la XY, parece ser que no se ponen de acuerdo que hacer y toman cualquier idea al lazar

Bueno es solo mi opinión,

Agradezco cualquier crítica constructiva y espero que les agrade el capítulo, dejen review y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia

.

No me odien por le final jaja es para dar suspenso, prometo no pasarme de las 2 semanas lo prometo, ya casi termino el otro

.

Nos vemos a final de mes, espero


	12. Chapter 12

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 12**

Adiós kalos

La victoria de dawn

[-]

Frank74, VAS A ODIAR ESTE CAPITULO JAJAJAJAJAJA

[-]

Decenas de personas corrían de un lado a otro, llevando papeles, cajas, pokebolas, otros hacían guarda en lo alto de las torres o en el perímetro, la zona era una cañón desértico, a lo largo de toda la planicie, cientos y cientos de grietas, cuevas y otras fallas geográficas se distribuían aleatoriamente, esa zona específica no tenía nada que lo diferenciara de otras áreas, era prácticamente igual a todo lo demás, por arriba era imposible ver la estructura que había sido tallada en la roca

De la nada un grupo de 3 personas se materializaron, un adulto mayor y 2 adultos jóvenes, uno de ellos tenía un meowth en sus manos, rápidamente un grupo de los que están llevando cosas se acercó ellos, el mayor le entrego sus saco sucio a uno de los llegados

Jessie lleva a los pokémon a la enfermería, y que te atienda, james sígueme

Si señor – respondieron al mismo tiempo

El equipo rocket y su jefe por fin habían llegado a la base del team rocket, el edificio imponente se alzaba en la oscuridad, tallado en la roca, era un claro ejemplo del poder del grupo, jessie corría hacia el edificio con meowth y las pokebolas de james en sus manos, james siguió a su jefe quien lo llevo al ascensor principal donde subieron al último piso, a su despacho específicamente

Conéctalo a la computadora y transfiere todo

Sin esperar jame se sentó en la silla de su jefe, saco varios cables y conecto la laptop a la computadora, luego empezó tecleara rápidamente en ambas maquinas a una gran velocidad

Una serie de números aparecieron en la laptop, dando error cada cierto tiempo, la computadora mostraba una barra de descarga

¿Puedes sacarlos? – pregunto Giovanny mientras se servía una copa de licor

Si, aunque no solo esta encriptado la transferencia, pero no me tomara más de 10 minutos deshacerlo, sin embargo, también la información está protegido por aun poderoso firewall, pero no será ningún problema con el equipo que tenemos en el laboratorio de informática

Excelente, has una copia adicional en una memoria – le dijo mientras sacaba una de su escritorio - y dámela, pero no le digas a nadie, una vez que termines ve a asearte – sonrió – hicieron un buen trabajo, me iré a limpiar, no me esperes

Si señor – respondió sin levantar la vista de la pantalla

Una vez termino su trabajo, james dejo la laptop y todo lo demás, en el escritorio, la memoria la metió en el mismo cajón de donde la había sacado Giovanny en principio y salió de ahí en busca de jessie

[~~]

Encontró a jessie en la enfermería, ya había tomado un baño y ahora solo esperaba que le devolvieran sus pokémons

Tus pokémons ya se están recuperando, ¿recuperaste la información? – le dijo en cuanto lo vio

Sí, no hay problema – le dijo mientras levantaba su pulgar – solo venía a ver como estaban

Casi no lo contamos verdad

No creí que el líder del team flare viniera, que suerte que nuestro jefe interviniera

Si – jessie suspiro

¿Piensas lo mismo verdad?

Si – dijo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares

No te preocupes, es bobo ha salido de peores – reafirmo con una sonrisa – ya verás que lo veremos en sion y le robaremos a su rata

Si – dijo animada, en eso llego la enfermera con sus pokémons, ambos se levantaron y fueron al mostrador

[~~]

Giovanny volvió a su despacho, con malicia sonrió al ver la información transferida, abrió el cajon y encontró la memoria que le había dado a james, con tranquilidad se sentó en su silla mientras tomaba otra copa de ron, mientras veía la pantalla con la secuencia de número, su vista inconsciente se desvió a una foto enmarcada, en ella estaba un grupo de investigadores, sus ojos pasaron entre los que posaban para la foto, deteniéndose en él, su yo más joven miraba la cámara con un meowth a sus pies

Rápidamente relego esos recuerdos a lo profundo de su mente y tomo el teléfono

Quiero a los de informática aquí, hay que descifrar unos documentos y los quiero ya

De reojo volvió a ver la foto – lysson – murmuro suavemente antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación

[~~]

El profesor ciprés se encontraba sentado en su silla, frente a la ventana del 2 piso, su mirada perdida solo denotaba un poco de los pensamientos que lo aquejaban, con tristeza observo una foto en un cuadro de caoba que estaba junto a él en una mesita, 7 personas y 7 pokémons observaba a la cámara sonriendo, tomo la foto con su mano derecha, de izquierda a derecha había una mujer de cabello naranja, un sujeto de cabello rubio miel y rostro cuadrado, el profesor ciprés sentado junto a este, lysson a su lado con su brazo derecho apoyado en su cabeza, una chica de cabello aguamarina y overol con un togepi en sus brazos, una joven de cabello negro y expresión seria, con un meowth a sus pies y otro de cabello azabache con bata, junto a él estaba un alakazam, con tristeza recordó a sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo, y como ahora ellos habían tomado rumbos distintos, a excepción de lysson hacía años que no contactaba con ninguno de ellos, seguía pensado cuando oyó la verja de su laboratorio abrirse, desde la ventana vio a ash salir sin rumbo fijo

El profesos con tristeza volvió a posar su mirada en la foto, cuando de nuevo al puerta se abrió y uno a uno, vio a dawn, may, brock y a serena salir con minutos de diferencia, todos tomaron el mismo rumbo que ash, de nuevo sus ojos se posaron en la foto – realmente se parece a ti – murmuró observando al sujeto junto al pokémon psíquico – partirá a Sion, solo espero que este preparado – puso la foto de nuevo en la mesa, se levantó y fue a su cama

[-]

Con gran pereza, may abrió sus ojos, le tomo unos segundos a estos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, frotándoselos su atención se posó en la puerta cerrándose, un poco confundida por el abrupto despertar se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla observo a dawn alejarse, con curiosidad regreso al sofá donde dormía, junto a este en el suelo estaba su mochila, saco una bata celeste y unos calcetines, se puso sus deportivas y salió detrás de la chica, preguntándose que estaría haciendo a esa hora

[~~]

Detrás de un árbol dawn observaba a ash sentado en el parque, desde su posición veía al muchacho sumido en sus pensamientos, con pesar recordó la aflicción que sintió la ver colapsar la entrada del gimnasio, seguía en sus pensamientos cuando recordó lo que su madre le dijo, su pasividad con ash, y como había perdido el tiempo, al final había sido ella quien había llegado a ese punto, nunca pensó que ash tendría otras pretendientes, pero al final ella misma debía admitir que el muchacho había crecido, y muy bien

"Bien" – se dijo con determinación – "es ahora o nunca" – con esa idea en mente la chica camino hacia el azabache, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas pero decidida a darle fin a esto

May ubico a dawn detrás de un roble, por alguna extraña razón parecía que se ocultaba de algo, con cautela se acercó a su amiga pero apenas dio 3 paso cuando ella salió de su escondite y camino directo hacia un muchacho, may se situó detrás del árbol donde estaba dawn y observo la escena, reconoció a ash, estaba a punto de salir también cuando alguien la detuvo, girándose asustada reconoció a brock en la oscuridad, el medico se colocó un dedo en su labio, indicándole silencio luego se agacho y observo seriamente la escena

Te amo – las palabra de dawn llegaron hasta donde estaba brock y may, brock mantenía su misma expresión seria, pero may se tapó la boca, vio a dawn acercarse a ash, lentamente sus rostros se juntaban, en el último momento recordó a serena y con tristeza vio el desenlace, pues ella sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta del azabache

Dawn abrió sus ojos, y observo a ash, sus narices se tocaban, observo los ojos del muchacho estaban muy abiertos, dawn parpadeo lentamente mientras las lágrimas amenazaba con salir

En el último momento ash había puesto su mano entre su boca y la de dawn, asustado el muchacho observo a la coordinadora quien en segundos cambio su expresión, primero era de sonrojo, luego tristeza, y por ultimo furia, rápidamente dawn se levantó y observo a ash con un mescla de dolor e ira

¿Por qué? – murmuro

Ash solo agacho la cabeza, era incapaz de ver a su amiga en ese momento

¿Porque ash? – repitió al pregunta – dime porque

Lo siento – alzo la vista – yo…

Paft

Dawn se movió muy rápido, su golpe le dio de lleno en la mejilla derecha, dejando la marca de su mano grabada en su piel, por el golpe ash callo de la banca, y desde el suelo observo a dawn correr en dirección al centro

Dawn – dijo ash levantándose, pero may pasó a su lado corriendo antes de que él se incorporara por completo, sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo antes de acelerar su carrera, confundido ash recogió su gorra y empezó a correr detrás de may

Espera ash – el joven se detuvo, del mismo lugar de donde salió may apareció brock – déjala ir, may se hará cargo

Pero

Déjala – brock se sentó en la banca – ven aquí

Pero dawn…

Ven por favor – insistió de nuevo

No muy convenido ash se sentó al lado de su amigo, brock tomo el rostro de ash en sus manos y observo detenidamente el golpe – estarás bien, pero esa marca te durara al menos hasta mañana

l-lo escucharon

Si, mentiría si dijera que fue un accidente, pero vi a may salir y decidí seguirla – por un momento vio los arbustos detrás de ellos – pero debo admitir que no esperaba que se confesara hoy

T-tu sabias…

Ash tu eres un buen entrenador, pero eres muy lento en algunas cosas

Ash bajo la cabeza, realmente se encontraba muy triste por eso, pensaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, aun a pesar de lo que significaba para el

Hiciste lo correcto – respondió brock de la nada

Ash lo observo confundido

Hiciste lo correcto, al haber sido honesto – brock segui viendo en la dirección que tomaron dawn y may

No se siente así

Lo sé, pero al final iba a termina así

Lo sabias

Si, desde el principio, sé que no fue tu intención, tú nunca le distes esperanzas, pero ella tampoco las perdió

¿Puedo hacer algo? – pregunto con la mirada aun en el suelo

Crees que podrías hacer algo, o decir algo que arregle esto

Ash guardo silencio mientras observaba el suelo, en su mente buscaba desesperadamente una solución, realmente le dolía haber herido a su amiga

No importa que hubieras hecho, siempre alguien iba a salir alguien lastimado – brock se levantó - yo no soy la persona con la que debas hablar de esto, y lo sabes, iré a ver a dawn – señalo atrás de ellos, en los matorrales al borde del pavimentado – ella te ayudara a comprenderlo mejor

Brock se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia donde may se había ido, ash se volteo hacia los arbustos detrás de ellos, estos se agitaron

De ellos, salió una muy despeinada serena, sumamente roja, observo a ash desde su posición, la joven tenía hojas y ramas quebradas en su cabello, por alguna razón tenía 2 ramitas en su boca ambas rotas, como si las hubiera estado mordiente con fuerza, también tenía en sus manos más ramas quebradas, nerviosa lentamente se acercó a ash mientas botaba las ramas que tenía en sus manos y en la boca, cuando llego junto al entrenador se sentó, pero a un metro de el

Este – ash empezó a hablar – serena que…

No era mi intención espiarte ni nada de ello – empezó a decir mientras agitaba los brazos

Ash sonrió un poco triste

¿Estas bien? – pregunto serena, se acercó un poco a ash

No lo sé, no estoy seguro

Yo – empezó a decir – no estoy seguro de esto, dentro de unos días nos iremos a Sion, y no sé si estoy preparado para ello

No entiendo – respondió serena

Es complicado

Ash – él se volteo a verla – puedes contarme

Ash aspiro profundamente

Todos dicen que me parezco a mi padre, no solo en lo físico, mama también me decía siempre eso, y me asusta

Mi sueño es ser maestro pokémon, pero me da miedo a la vez, si eso es todo lo que deseo ser, si yo formo una familia, pero me empeño en ser una maestro pokémon y los abandono, si soy igual a mi padre, eso me da miedo

Por eso no correspondiste a los sentimientos de dawn – serena estaba triste, se asustó cuando dawn iba a besar a ash, y se alegró cuando él se lo impidió, pensó que quizás podía tener una posibilidad con ash pero ahora no sabía que pensar

No es solo eso – serena se sorprendió al escucharlo - toda mi vida he tenido miedo de ser como mi padre, pero yo… – ash trago saliva – hay alguien a quien he llegado a aprecia de esa forma – serena se asusto

Ash vio directamente a los ojos de serna, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado, sus manos temblaba un poco, serena lo observo calladamente, sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho

Pero no estoy listo para eso, y no creo que sea justo hacerla esperar solo para que al final no pueda, y no sé cuándo estaré listo para – ash vio a los ojos a serena, trago de nuevo saliva - decirle a esa persona, y no sé si alguna vez lo estaré

Serena tomo entre sus manos la mano de ash, con delicadeza la alzo hasta la altura de su pecho

Ella esperara, lo hará hasta el momento en que estés seguro, esperara a tu lado ayudándote y apoyándote, siempre

Ash vio a los ojos de serena, su cara sonriente por un momento sintió un gran alivio, apretó su mano, se sentía tranquilo, aun triste por dawn pero sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta

Si – dijo sonriendo

Serena se levando arreglo su falta y empezó caminara hacia el laboratorio, ash la vio alejarse, se recosteo en la banca y suspiro, luego se restregó al cara y saco la pokédex, rápidamente abrió la agenda y marco un numero

Se enojara si la llama esta hora – dijo mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado

Diga – del otro lado delia contesto soñolienta

Mama, ¿podemos hablar ahora?, tengo un problema con una amiga, dawn la recuerdas, necesito su consejo

[~~]

serena caminaba lentamente hacia el laboratorio, seguía el camino de loza, luego de unos metros este se curveo, ella segui tranquilamente hasta que dio la vuelta, y cuando estuvo seguro que los arboles le tapaba, empezó corre mientras brincaba de felicidad, corriendo entro al laboratorio y despertó a sus pokémon braixen asustada observo como su entrenadora la alzaba en el aire mientras giraba y sonreía, pancham veía extrañado la escena, y pidgey veía aterrado a su ama, pensado que al fin había enloquecido

ash llego al laboratorio cerca del alba, con cuidado abrió la puerta introduciendo la cabeza, como no vio a nadie siguió su camino hasta la sala, con cuidado se asomó, pikachu seguía durmiendo en el suelo, en las mantas que había puesto para él, los demás sofás estaban vacíos solo las frazadas revueltas indicaban que alguien había dormido ahí, observo toda la habitación, a la derecha vio a serena durmiendo, con cuidado se acercó a su improvisada cama, estaba muy cansado por lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas, bostezando, se cobijó y en uno minutos e durmió

Serena levanto su cabeza, había escuchado a alguien abrir la puerta, cuando vio a ash acercarse se hizo la dormida, todavía seguía nerviosa por lo que había sucedido, pero decidió dejar las cosas así, por ahora, aun así se sentía sumamente feliz, desde su posición vio a ash ir a su cama y dormirse casi al momento, sonriendo ella se acomodó y también durmió

[~~]

al día siguiente ash, serena y sus padres regresaron a pueblo boceto, brock les dijo que se quedaría con may, aunque solo los muchachos entendieron el porqué, el resto del día fue normal, ash y serena entrenador con sus pokémon, ninguno menciono lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque serena sintió triste a ash, ella al final comprendió que ellos habían sido amigos por años, por eso le entristecía el haber perdido su amistad, al final del día brock les llamo que fueran al día siguiente, pues dawn se iba de kalos

Como solo eran 2 esta vez fueron en pidgeot, llegaron cerca de las 8 de la mañana, sobrevolado la cuidad ambos fueron directo al aeropuerto, ash estaba muy nervioso por ellos, serena comprendía el nerviosismo del muchacho pero aun así estaba un poco molesta

Cuando llegaron may y brock los recibieron luego de los saludo los llevaron dentro de aeropuerto donde estaba dawn, por fortuna, para pikachu solo piplup estaba fuera de su pokebola

Ambos muchacho estaba nerviosos un silencio incomodo reinada entre ellos, ash y dawn tenían la cabeza baja, sin saber que decir

B-bueno – empezó ash – entonces te vas

Ash – el joven alzo la vista, dawn la miraba, tenía los ojos rojos pero por alguna razón sonreía – sé que las cosa se ha puesto incomodas entre nosotros, pero al menos me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos

Me gustaría – respondió

Dawn camino hacia may, la abraso – gracias por ser una gran amiga y por escucharme, lamento haberte gritado

No te preocupes lo siento por todo, ¿segura que estas bien?

Lo estaré - ahora se dirigió a brock

Gracias brock, eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve

Estará bien, lo se eres fuerte – le dijo mientras le revolvía su cabello azulado

Ahora se giró a serena, ella se tensó un poco, dawn extendió los brazos y la abrazo

Oye, está bien, pese a todo creo que eres una gran artista, te deseo suerte – se separó pero no la soltó – cuida a ash, si, y bueno, después de esto, espero que algún día seamos amigas

Yo también – le respondió serena mas tranquila

Disfruta ahora – dijo acercándose a su oreja – solo fue un tropezón, esperare a que ash se abura de ti y yo lo consolare

El rostro de serena cambio rápidamente, paso de alegría a furia en un segundo, incluso ash se dio cuenta del aura negra que salió de la chica rubia, asustado se refugió detrás de may, quien también asustada se colocó detrás de brock

Si es así – respondió con una sonrisa siniestra – entonces te sugiero que compres la silla más cómoda que encuentres, o si no te vas a cansar de esperar

Ambas se miraron con furia, y luego por sin ninguna razón empezaron a reír

Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias hubiéramos sido amigas – dijo dawn limpiándose las lágrimas de tanto reír

Yo también lo siento – dijo serena, quien estaba igual que ella, sonriendo le extendió la mano – ¿amigas?

Amigas – respondió dawn mientras se la estrechaba, se vieron a los ojos mientras pensaban lo mismo "zorra" – se decían a sí mismas mientras se estrechaban las manos

Aun amo a ash – dijo dawn a serena lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella la escuchara – pero brock me dijo, que el amor no es solo querer a alguien, es desear la felicidad de esa persona, aun sabiendo que esa felicidad no siempre la encuentra a tu lado, por eso cuídalo, si, sino, lo hare yo

Por supuesto – esta vez ambas hablaron con sinceridad, mientras se despedían sintieron que habían dejado un poco atrás sus diferencias

Ahora se giró hacia ash

¿Que harás ahora dawn? – pregunto ash

Bueno, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, volveré a casa y descansare una temporada, después de todo debo seguir mi sueño de ser la mejor coordinadora del mundo

Lo logaras – le respondió ash con una sonrisa

Y tú también – le respondió dawn con otra sonrisa

Ash, sé que las cosas están raras, pero al menos seguimos siento amigos no – dijo dawn mientras le extendía los brazos

Si – dijo ash devolviéndole el abraso

Piplup deja eso – dijo dawn de repente, mientras aun abrazaba a ash

Todos volearon a ver al pokémon, el pobre piplup asustado agitaba sus pequeñas aletas mientras negaba frenéticamente

Aprovechado la situación, dawn que aun tenia abrasado a ash, alzó sus manos, tomo al muchacho del rostro y antes que reaccionara le planto un beso en los labios

Ash se paralizo al sentir los labios de su amiga, luego se estremeció al sentir como la lengua de esta invadía su boca, el beso que duro menos de 3 segundos fue suficiente para paralizar al entrenador

Rápidamente dawn se separó de ash, saco al pokebola de piplup y lo regreso, tomo su cosas y corrió, dejando a ash petrificado en la entrada, apenas un segundo después un borrón de color rubio-miel paso al lado de ash

¡DAWNNNN¡ - el grito de serena resonó en toda la terminal, Como un Rhyhorn en estampida serena corría furiosamente detrás de dawn, cubierta de un aura negra miraba con ira asesina a la coordinadora quien desesperadamente corría por su vida en dirección al área de desembargue, cuando la diviso saco su tarjeta y sin detenerse paso por el área de inspección, pasando su tarjeta por el scanner, serena la siguió son detenerse saltando la barrera de plástico que dividía las áreas

Oiga, no puede pasar así – le grito un guardia, ella lo ignoro y siguió en su misión asesina detrás de dawn

La chica de cabellos azules, corría zigzagueando, esquivando a las personas que tranquilamente iba en dirección a su destino, detrás de ella, serena corría casi en línea recta, empujado a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino de sangre , la rubia sonrió siniestramente al ver la entrada del avión, donde había una pequeña fila - ¡NO TE ME ESCAPARAS¡ - le grito, mientras una telaraña se adhería a su pierna izquierda, dawn se asustó pues también vio la entrada obstruida, sabía que no podía saltarse el control de seguridad, asustada se detuvo en la entrada

¡Dawn¡ - grito de nuevo, la chica se giró asustada para enfrentarse a furia de serena, pero lo que vio la confundió mas

Si las miraras mataran, dawn habría muerto al menos 50 veces ahí mismo, serena estaba en el suelo, sobre ella al menos 7 guardias trataban desesperadamente de someterla, alrededor varios Spinara, catterpies, Wurmples y Scatterbugs había usado sus redes para atrapar a serena quien forcejeaba furiosamente mientras observaba con ira a dawn, entre los 7 policías lograron detenerla pero aun ella amenazaba con liberarse, con dificulta la cargaron y se la llevaron a la prisión, mientras serena pataleaba furiosa por liberarse

¡Dawn¡ - grito por última vez, pues un Scatterbug le tapo al boca con su red

Dawn se arrodillo en el suelo, con dificultad logro recuperar el aliento, alzo al vista y vio a todas las personas alrededor observándola con curiosidad, las más ancianas chismeando sobre ello

Quien fue esa chica

Que paso aquí

Era a ella a quien perseguía

Habrá pasado algo

Quizás ella es la amante del novio de la otra, y ella los encontró

A lo mejor está embarazada

Dios mío, los jóvenes de ahora no tiene nada de decencia

Rápidamente dawn se levantó y camino hacia la azafata que recibía los boletos, ella la miro con curiosidad obviamente conteniendo el deseo de preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido, dawn le entrego su boleto y corrió hacia su haciendo

DAWN¡ JAMAS TE PERDONARE ESTO - la chica se sobresaltó, aun dentro del avión pudo escuchar el grito de serena, lo que solo le hacía imaginar lo furiosa que estaba, sonriendo se tocó los labios con sus dedos

Bueno – dijo mientras sacaba a piplup – esta es mi victoria serena

[-]

Ash, ash reacciona ash – brock agitaba a su amigo quien aún estaba petrificado en la entrada, may reía mientras se sostenía el estómago,

DAWN¡ JAMAS TE PERDONARE ESTO – le grito de serena fue lo que hizo reaccionar a ash, brock sonriendo lo agarro el brazo y lo llevo al interior del aeropuerto

Les tomo 20 minutos encontrar a serena, quien se encontraba en una "celda", que más bien era el cuarto de escobas, dentro de este la chica rubia daba furiosas patadas al muro de enfrente

May y ash se quedaron con ella mientras brock buscaba la forma de sacarlo, unos minutos después llegó ash con brock, pues serena lo asusto con su mirada, por lo que opto por huir

Después de una hora de trámites, y con la llegada de los padres de serena lograron sacar a la chica, la razón fue que después de ataque a la torre prisma la seguridad de había intensificado, sumando a esto que serena llego hasta el área de desembargue sin ser detenida y sin boleto, volvió locos a los de seguridad, quienes temían que fuera otro miembro del equipo rocket o equipo flare quien intentaba escapar de la región sin ser capturada

Cuando serena salió ni Grace, ni Alexander se atrevieron a regañarla, incluso ellos se asustaron al ver tan furiosa a su hija, quien paso de ellos y se fue al auto de su madre, cuando paso al lado de ash, lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo retroceder al chico, quien se ocultó detrás de may, los demás la siguieron, may rápidamente dijo que tenía que volver al centro pokémon y huyendo desapareció entre la multitud, en cuanto subieron decidieron volver a pueblo boceto

El viaje fue sumamente incómodo y silencioso, Grace manejaba, a su lado su esposo, atrás estaba ash, brock y serena, ash observaba la ventana distraídamente y debes en cuando miraba a serena quien lo mataba con la mirada, brock temblaba en medio de ellos

El resto del día ash se la paso huyendo del mal humor de serena, la chica tampoco lo busco, estaba furiosa, mas con ella que con ash, pues dawn le había ganado, al menos ese beso, sabía que no había sido culpa de ash, pero eso no impedía que estuviera enojado con el

[~~]

Serena se encontraba observando las estrellas en el techo de su casa, al final de la tarde su mal humo se había esfumado, aun así quiera estar un momento sola, seguía pensando en ellos mientras veía el firmamento cuando un ruido la hizo volearse, con un poco de dificultad, su madre pasaba entre la ventana que conectaba al techo de la 3 planta

Ya estoy muy vieja para esto – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija

¿Mama que haces aquí? – pregunto su hija

Bueno, quería ver como estabas, brock me conto sobre lo que paso, ¿por eso estás enojada con ash?, ¿no es así?

No realmente – respondió distraídamente serena

Grace se rio

Mama no te burles – le dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas

Tranquila, si te contara todo lo que pase con tu padre

Su hija la observo confundida

Serena, ¿tú crees que en cuanto nos conocimos salimos?, hija tuve que pelearme con varias pretendiente, la más difícil fue verónica – por un segundo su expresión cambio – maldita zorra – su hija la vio más confundida – eso no importa ahora

Mmmm – serena no estaba muy conforme con la conversación con su madre

Vamos hija, ¿aun sigues molesta?

No realmente, solo pensaba, en unos días partiremos

Lo sé – Grace la abraso – eso me asusta un poco

¿Porque?

Te vas

Mama, el año pasado viaje con ash, ¿no seguirás empeñada en que sea corredora o algo así?

No, no es eso, sé que ya viajantes por kalos, lo sé, pero esto es diferente, cuando viajaste seguías en kalos, ahora vas a ir a otra región, lejos de aquí

Estaré bien mama – serena la abraso más fuerte

Lo sé, has crecido – se separó de ella – realmente has crecido, ya no eres la niña a la que trataba de convencer de ser corredora de ryhorns, ahora tienes un sueño, pero me preocupo

Lo se mama, gracias

Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen ustedes dos

Lo tendremos mama te lo prometo

Eso espero, aun soy muy joven para ser abuela – respondió Grace riéndose

Como si fuera una lámpara, serena se encendió al rojo vivo, su mente dio rienda suelta a su imaginación, imágenes de ellas y ash en diferentes lugares llegaron a esta, juntos en la playa, en su boda, en la noche de bodas, todo su cuerpo se enrojeció y un leve vapor salió de su cabeza

MA- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grito al rojo vivo la chica

Grace reía al ver la expresión de su hija, quien parecía una bengala de lo roja que estaba, sonriendo la deja a ella tranquilizarse mientras volvía a la ventana

Acuéstate temprano, mañana deben de continuar con su entrenamiento

[~~]

A la mañana siguiente por fin serena hablo con tranquilidad con ash, aun así todavía mantenía cierto enojo con el pobre muchacho quien no encontraba alguna manera de hacer las paces con su amiga, después de desayunar, regresaron a cuidad Luminalia a ver a may, la chica aún estaba un poco triste por su amiga, les comento que había hablado con ella, había llegado con bien a sinnoh y llegaría ese día en la mañana a su casa, may no culpó a ash sobre lo sucedido pero eso no impidió que lo regañara por casi media hora, una vez desahogada decidieron buscar a los hermanos para ir a comer, por sugerencia de ash

[~~]

Bonnie por enésima vez deja de buscarme novia – el grito de clemont se escuchó por todo en el centro pokémon, Bonnie corría luego de haberle propuesto a una chica que esperaba frente a la recepción sus pokémons, clemont corría detrás de Bonnie pero a los 10 pasos se desplomo en el suelo, Bonnie felizmente escapo hacia la salida para buscar más candidatas

Sin embargo su escape se vio interrumpido cuando brock la agarro en plena carrera y la levanto en el aire, cargándola en su hombro, tranquilamente camino hacia clemont quien se reponía de su carrera

Hola clemont – dijo ash, el mencionado alzo al vista desde el suelo, sonriendo al ver a su hermana forcejeando en el hombro de brock

Luego de eso todos se dispusieron a ir a comer para animar a clemont por haber perdido su gimnasio

Oigan chicos – dijo Bonnie quien caminaba frenen al grupo hacia la cafetería – ¿dónde está dawn?

Todos se detuvieron, con cautela ash observo a serena quien solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y siguió caminando, Bonnie no paso por alto esto y empezó a preguntar a los demás que había pasado mientras entraban al establecimiento

Se fue – dijo secamente serena mientras se sentaba en una silla de metal

¿Porque? – volvió a pregunta

Bonnie déjalo ya – hasta clemont noto la seriedad de serena

Lo que pasa – dijo ash – es que tuvo que volver a sinnoh

Correcto – dijo may – su madre la llamo.. eh… mm… para las competencias si eso fue

Pero… -empezó decir Bonnie

Ya déjalo Bonnie – intervino clemont, quien estaba muy nerviosa al ver a serena tan seria, algo que no era propio de ella – recuerda que ella es de sinnoh,

Este bien – dijo Bonnie mientras tomaba el menú

Oye may – susurro clemont sin que su hermanita lo escuchara – podrían decirme que paso realmente

Buenooo – may se volteo serena y le susurro – oye serena te podrías llevar a Bonnie un momento

Esa bien, yo quiero el número 5 – dijo mientras se levantaba al tiempo que ponía el menú en la mesa – Bonnie vamos a jugar en lo que traen la comida

Siii –dijo mientras se levantaba

Bueno lo que paso fue… – dijo ash apenado

Bonnie jugaba con serena en la caja de pelotas, atrás los muchachos ponía al tanto a clemont, el chico se impactó al saber que dawn tenía esa clase de sentimientos por ash, curiosamente clemont no entendía la actitud de serena, cosa que desesperaba a may, ash solo volteo la cabeza distraídamente ante el comentario como si no quisiera saber de ello, brock solo suspiro cansado, en ese momento llego la camarera, tomo los pedidos y se fue, reanudando la plática entre los 4

[~~]

Entonces partirán dentro de 5 días

Ese es el plan – respondió ash – hemos entrenado lo más que hemos podido por el tiempo, si no quedamos más, podríamos llegar tarde a Sion

¿Y may ira? – pregunto volteándose a la chica

Por supuesto – respondió may

Clemont bajo el rostro se tocó el mentón con la mano mientras pensaba

Sucede algo – pregunto may

Solo que – empezó a decir, pero en eso llegó la camarera con los platos

Usted hace un buen trabajo, y es linda – todos se giraron, sin darse cuenta Bonnie estaba parada al lado se la chica, serena se giró asustada, pues solo había perdido de vista a bonnie un segundo, la chica le sonrió amablemente a Bonnie mientras servía los platos, clemont tembló y acciono su mochila que había puesto a su pies, el brazo aimpon salió de esta, chocando con la mesa que estaba apernada al suelo, por lo que solo se sacudió asustando a la camarera

Señorita – se inclinó, may saco su pokenav y activo al cámara – ¿querría ser la esposa de mi hermano? - dijo señalando al aterrado muchacho

La chica la observó petrificada, may y ash se reían, serena corrió y tomo a Bonnie en sus brazos mientras se disculpaba y brock se servía su comida sin prestar atención a la escena

Un poco mareada la chica regreso a la cocina tambaleándose por la vergüenza pasada, clemont regañaba a bonnie quien se había refugiado en los brazos de serena

Cuando terminaron fueron a dar una vuelta en el parque, brock recibió una llamada de athenea, y se fue corriendo al centro pokémon, may también lo siguió, pues le iba a avisa a sus padres que pronto partiría

En el parque Bonnie corría junto a los pokémons de su hermano, serena y ash, los 3 estaban sentados en un parque cercano a la torre prisma dese ahí veían a los trabajadores restaurarla

¿Entonces como harás ahora clemont? – pregunto serena mientras sacaba unas pokelitos y emparedados para dárselos

Tardaran al menos 2 meses en restaurar la torre, además de 1 mes más para la inspección del ciap, eso me dará muchos problemas para la liga

¿Vas a cerrar? – pregunto ash mientras tragaba unos pokelitos

Claro que no ash, aun si tengo que aceptar los retos de entrenadores en la cancha del centro pokémon voy a mantener el gimnasio abierto, no me voy a detener – dijo con el brazo alzado y con los lentes brillándole

Hey – los 3 se voltearon – ¿son ustedes lo que estaba dentro de la torre cuando se incendió? – señalo a serena y a ash – y tú el pervertido

Frente a ellos estaba una chica de cabello rubio, largo recogido en una coleta, con las puntas teñidas de morado, sus ojos purpura los miraba con determinación, bajo los 3 mechones rubios que también tenían las puntas teñidas del mismo color

Oye no puedes llamar así a clemont – respondió ash levantándose

Porque no, envía a su hermana a buscar chicas, quien hace eso

Aun así no debes, puede que nos sea bueno con las chicas y un poco lento y torpe y sus inventos no funcionan casi nunca, pero…

Ash – serena se puso a su lado llamando su atención – tu eres el ultimo que puede decir eso

Como sea – dijo la chica

¿Quien eres de todas formas? – preguntó serán observándola con detenimiento

Yo – la chica hincho su pecho con orgullo – soy ciel la próxima maestra pokémon

¿Maestra? – dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

Si, vine a kalo a competir en la liga

¿Has ganado una liga antes? – pregunto serena con curiosidad

Bueno… No – las chica se deprimo, se arrodillo y empezó hacer círculos en la tierra con su dedo – no de hecho ni siquiera logre pasar del puesto 40 en hoenn, y perdí desastrosamente en Labrynna - Pero – se irguió repentinamente – no me rendiré y voy a ganar kalos

Eso es bueno – ciel se volteo a ver a ash – mantener tu sueño a pesar de las dificultades, eso es ser un maestro pokémon

¿Y tú quién eres? – pregunto al muchacho de cabellos azabache

Soy ash, también soy entrenador pokémon y él es pikachu – señalo al pokémon que estaba en los brazos de Bonnie

Soy serena – se presentó la chica rubia - soy artista y también entrenadora

Que, ¿cómo que artista y entrenadora?, eso es posible

Se puede – dijo ash – ¿en tu viaje nunca conociste a entrenadores que también era otra profesiones?

Bueno, creo que sí, la verdad no recuerdo, yo suelo viajar sola porque la gente me retrasa, y el pervertido como se llama

Soy clemont – dijo el muchacho con una aura purpura cubriéndole el cuerpo mientras estaba de espaldas deprimido, Bunnelby le daba palmaditas en la espalda tratando de animarlo y chespin dormía luego de llenarse el estómago de pokelitos

Deja de llamarlo pervertido – lo defendió serena

Porque si es eso

Es líder de gimnasio – dijo ash

Da lo mismo

No, sabes que, hagamos algo – ash se acerca ella - eres entrenadora, luchemos si gano dejaras de llamarlo pervertido

Y su pierdes – pregunto ciel ahora muy interesada en la propuesta de ash

¿Qué quieres? – pregunto ash

Mmm – ciel pensó un momento – ya se, si gano me llevaras a cenar

Porque ash debe llevarte a cenar – pregunto enojada serena

Porque hay un lugar al que quiero ir, pero se pasa de mi presupuesto

Está bien – ash le tendió la mano – es un trato

Si – respondió la chica

Cerca de ellos había una cancha simple de tierra para batallas, ash, Bonnie, clemont, serena y ciel fueron hasta el lugar, ambos se posicionara en sus respectivos lugares

Será una batalla de 1 contra 1, ¿está bien? – dijo ash

Por mi está bien – ciel saco una pokebola – ve flygon – el pokémon emergió y se posición frente a su entrenadora

Ash saco una pokebola azul – cuando te de la señal, hacemos eso que hemos practicado – le susurro a la pokebola – ve totodile

El pokémon salió de la pokebola saltando alegremente

Una totodile eh – dijo ciel – bueno no importa bomba sónica

Esquívalo – ordeno ash

Totodile giraba de un lado al otro esquivando los ataques del pokémon dragón

Tierra viva – ordeno ciel

Salta y cuchillada – ordeno ash, el pokémon esquivo el ataque y arremetió contra el dragón

Garra dragón – ordeno ciel

Ambos ataques chocaron, totodile dio en el aire, pero flygon logro atravesarlo y lánzalo al suelo

Esa bien – el pokémon se levantó de un brinco y empezó a salta de nuevo

Tienes un pokémon interesante ash, pero eso no importa, drago aliento

Chorro de agua

De nuevo los ataques chocaron, pero el drago aliento fue más fuerte – esquívalo – totodile se lanzó a un lado evitando el ataque

Hidro-bomba – totodile se detuvo enfoco su ataque y dio de lleno al pokémon

Garra dragón

Esquívalo y cuchillada – ordeno ash

Flygont atacaba al pokémon pero totodile lo esquiva fácilmente, en un descuido, totodile ataco a flygon derribándolo

Drago aliento - ordeno ciel

Bomba lodo

Totodile ataco antes cegando por un momento al pokémon, este agito la cabeza tratando de limpiarse el rostro

Hidro-bomba – totodile golpeo a flygon derribándolo, el pokémon dragón se levantó y observo furioso al pokémon lagarto

Terminemos con esto flygon híper rayo – flygon voló a toda velocidad hacia totodile al llegar abrió la boca mientras cargaba el ataque, ciel sonrió victoriosa pues sabía que totodile no podría esquivarlo a esa distancia

Totodile, ahora – el pokémon saco 2 pequeños abanicos blancos, teniendo uno en cada mano, empezó a bailar mientas saltaba y los agitaban en el aire, girando y bailado de un lado a otro todos se centraron en el pokémon, incluyendo a algunos espectadores que pasaban por ahí

Todos observaban al pokémon confundidos mientras este interpretaba una danza frente a ellos, incluso flygon había detenido su ataque mientras observaba al pokémon confundido, inconscientemente este descendió unos centímetros, al igual que su entrenadora veían con la boca abierta al pokémon

Ahora totodile- le ordenó ash

El pokémon giro rápidamente y lanzo hidro-bomba al pokémon dragón, tomándolo por sorpresa, el pokémon cayo de nuevo al suelo

Cuchillada – totodile corrió hacia el pokémon con sus garras extendidas

Garra dragón – ciel reacciono a tiempo, flygon detuvo a totodile con su garra, rápidamente intercambiaron varios golpes con totodile en el aire atacando desincronizadamente al pokémon

Hidro-bomba – ordeno ash

Con el último golpe, totodile esquivo el ataque de flygon y girando cayó al suelo, rápidamente flygon reanudo su ataque, totodile se agacho y lo equipo, mientras alzaba la cabeza abrió su mandíbula al tiempo que flygon alzaba de nuevo su garra, pero él fue más rápido dando de lleno al pokémon, flygon fue lanzado fuera de la arena, chocando contra un árbol y perdiendo el conocimiento

El silencio reino en el lugar, unos segundo después todos aplaudían al pokémon lagarto quien saltaba alegremente donde estaba

P-pero que paso – alcanzo a decir ciel, tratando de comprender como había perdido

Es simple – ciel se fijó en ash quien caminaba hacia su pokémon – hace tiempo me di cuenta que la gente siempre se le queda viendo a totodile cuando baila, por eso cree una estrategia, simplemente sabía que si se ponía a bailar te distraerías y me permitirías atacar

¿En serio? – la chica regreso a su pokémon y observo la pokebola donde estaba

Si – respondió sonriendo

¡Ash! - los 2 se voltearon, clemont Bonnie serena y may corrían hacia ellos

¿May cuando volviste? – dijo ash mientras guardaba a su pokémon

Cuando estabas peleando, ¿ash que fue eso? – pregunto la chica

Una estrategia, porque están tan asombrados, ¿funciono no? – dijo extrañado de la actitud de su amiga

Ash esa es la estrategia más tonta que as usado hasta ahora – may se frotaba sus ojos con su mano derecha, tenía su mano izquierda en su cadera, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado

Pero funciono, ¿no?

jajajajaja – se voltearon, ciel empezó a reír – oye ash, eso fue increíble

De acuerdo acepto mi derrota, tu ganas – le extendió la mano, ash la tomo – fue divertido ahora sé que debo entrenar mas

[~~]

Después de la batalla todos se sentaron bajo un árbol a hablar

¿Tienes más pokémon? – pregunto ash mientras comía un emparedado que serena le había dado, ash se había hecho amigo rápidamente de ciel pues ambos compartían metas en común, serena y may también hablaba muy animada con ella, pues le había caído bien

Si y no, tengo 4 más, pero mis hermanos me pidieron que los dejara en la granja

¿Granja? – pregunto Bonnie mientras alimentaba a dedenne

Si, bueno, la verdad es que empecé mi viaje hace 2 años, a los 14, no a los 10 como se supone, eso fue porque mi madre quería que me hiciera cargo de la granja de milktank que tenemos, pero yo no quería ser granjera, pero mi mama no quería eso, y me costó mucho poder convencerla de dejarme ir

Te entiendo – dijo serena mientras tomada de su vaso – mi madre es igual ella, quería que fuera corredora de rhyhorns pero yo no quería eso para mi

Mi padre era igual – dijo may, mientras tomaba otro emparedado – el quiera que fuera entrenadora, pero las batallas no son lo mío

Me alegra nos ser la única, pero serena ¿Por eso eres artista y entrenadora?, may dijo que solo era coordinadora, ¿porque eres 2 cosas? – pregunto ciel mientras se comía su manzana

Si, la verdad al principio no tenía una meta clara – le paso otros 2 emparedado a ash quien se lo como casi de un bocado – pero cuando empecé a viajar con ash, clemont y Bonnie encontré lo que me apasionaba, y también durante el viaje le llegue a tomar gustos a las batallas

Pero acaso eso no interfieren entre ellos, es decir ser artista no interfiere con ser entrenadora

No realmente de hecho muchas de las coreografías que hice para el espectaculo las base en las batallas de ash

¿En serio? –pregunto el muchacho mientras tomaba 2 emparedados más

Si, tú me distes muchas ideas

Entonces si son entrenadores los 2 nos veremos en la liga kalos

No – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Para mí – empezó a decir serena – esta es la primera vez que compita por medallas, el año pasado solo participe en el espectáculo pokémon

En cuanto a mí – dijo ash – ya participe en la liga kalos

Eh… En serio y como te fue

3 lugar – respondió mientras agarraba una gaseosa

Increíble, ¿cómo lograste llegar tan lejos? – ciel estaba asombrada

Con trabajo – clemont, may y serena observaron asombrados a ash - es difícil pero vale la pena, no creas que es mi primera liga, ya participe en kanto, jhoto, sinno hoenn y kalos, al última que fue el año pasado, y eso me ha dado mucha experiencia

Vaya, te envidio, ¿y de todas esas ligas de cual eres campeón?

De ninguna

Ningún pero

Te dije es difícil, pero no imposible, cada liga me da algo especial, aprendí algo único en cada una de ellas, de hecho – tomo un sorbo de su gaseosa – kalos es la liga que más lejos he llegado

Debiste verlo – dijo Bonnie – ash lucho contra 2 mega-evoluciones y perdió solo por un tecni, tenic, te… - Bonnie trataba de decir la palabra

Tecnicismo – le dijo su hermano

Exacto

De hecho muchos consideraban que ash debió seguir, pues solo fue porque pikachu cayó un segundo antes que el mega-charizad de su oponente – dijo may

Asombros, solo tengo pregunta

Dime – ash termino de tragar

¿Que es la mega-shinka? – pregunto de manera inocente

Cierto – dijo clemont – ella acaba de llegar y no lo sabe

Durante la siguiente hora le explicaron a ciel sobre la mega-shinka, debido que ya habían oído al profesor explicarla varias veces pudieron hablarle de ella

Increíble, y entonces mi flygon puede hacer eso – dijo emocionada ciel al finalizar la explicación

La verdad no lo sé – serena saco su pokédex, busco en la agenda y marco un numero – déjame averiguarlo

¿Profesor?, ¿está ocupado?, soy serena, estamos bien, si, no es eso, le hablaba para preguntarle algo, ¿sabe si flygon puede mega-evolucionar?, aja, ¿seguro?, bien, gracias profesor, si le avisaremos, adiós

Dice que no, o por lo menos hasta ahora, no han encontrado la mega-piedra de flygon

Lástima, me hubiera ayudado mucho

¿Qué harán entonces?, vas a probar de nuevo la liga – pregunto ciel mientras se levanta y limpiaba su falda

No, de hecho nos vamos de kalos

A donde

A sion – dijo serena - vamos a probar suerte ahí, ¿tú te vas a quedar?

Si, ya vine a kalos, voy a retar a los gimnasios por las medallas, eso me recuerda, ¿clemont verdad? – el muchacho asistió – ¿cuándo vas a reabrir el gimnasio?

Honestamente no lo sé, aun no me han dicho cuando me permitirán reabrirlo, debido a que quedo dañado, no sé cuándo lo van a habilitar

Pero no te preocupes –añadió al ver la cara de la chica – aun si tengo que hacerlo aquí – señalo la arena donde hace poco habían combatido ella y ash – voy a aceptar los retos de los entrenadores por la medalla voltio aun si es al aire libre

Me alegra oír eso, voy a entrenar más duro y te retare cuando llegue el momento

Pero vas a necesitar 4 medallas para ello – dijo ash

Enserio – pregunto ciel viendo al científico – ¿es necesario?

Si y no – comenzó a decir – la verdad que por la posición del gimnasio siempre era el primero en ser retado, pero ahora he decidido cambiar eso, si el entrenador es primerizo si necesitara las 4 medallas, pero si ya es un entrenador con experiencia, no será necesario, por eso te esperare en cuanto abra, no te preocupes, tendremos la batalla que tenemos pendiente sin importar cuantas medallas tengas

Me encantaría entonces- dijo la chica emocionada – no espero el momento de que llegue ese día

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando son su nueva amiga, serena y ciel se entendieron rápidamente principalmente por sus madres, may aporto mucho a la conversaron poniendo al tanto, para horror de serena las situación actual de ella y ash, ciel le dio la razón a may de que ash era un completo despistado, pero buen muchacho

Ash, serena, me alegro conocerlos, es una pena que no nos veamos en la liga, pero espero que algún día me des la revancha – se despedía ciel de sus nuevos amigos

Por supuesto – ash le dio la mano

Serena, suerte espero algún día también poder competir contra ti

Lo mismo digo

Me dio gusto conocerte may, espero que logres tu sueño

Después de despedir de may, lo hermanos y su nueva amiga, ash y serena fueron por brock para poder regresar al pueblo boceto, esa noche se prepararon pues en 5 días se iría a sion, pese a todo, serena seguía muy nerviosa pues había pasado muchos años desde que había salida de la región de kalos

[~~]

Al día siguiente regresaron al laboratorio del profesor, el grupo se encontraba en la entrada cuando oyeron un fuerte gruñido, rápidamente corrieron hacia el interior del laboratorio

Gary, ciprés y sus asistentes tenían rodeado al absol, el cual estaba en una esquina del laboratorio, seguía sumamente sucio, el grupo llevaba varias horas tratando de bañarlo y atenderlo, debido al incidente en la torre habían dejado de lado al pokémon pero ahora se habían centrado en él, el profesor quería revisarlo pero cada vez que se acervaba el los atacaba, incluso Gary sugirió debilitarlo pero el profesor se negó, al desconocer la condición del pokémon no quería arriesgarse a lastimarlo mas

¿Qué pasa aquí? – ash fue el primero en llegar y se detuvo al ver la escena

Ash – Gary fue hacia el – tenemos un problema - en eso llegó el resto del grupo y observo el laboratorio – debemos de examinar a absol pero no podemos acercarnos a el

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, las mesas volteadas los muros con signos de ataques, las ventanas rotas, y el pokémon responsable en una esquina que les gruñía ferozmente,

Creemos que puede tener lastimada una pata, pero no nos podemos acercar – dijo Gary a los recién llegados

Bonnie vio con tristeza al pokémon el cual tenía la pata delantera levantada, les miran con furia mientras retrocedía lentamente

Entre todo trataron de calmar al pokémon pero fue en vano, el día paso y solo lograron que comiera algo

[~~]

La mañana siguiente pasos sin ningún incidente, ash y serena no entrenaron con sus pokémons, sino que se prepararon para partir, ash eligió a los 3 pokémon que con pikachu viajarían a sion, en la tarde después de comer descansaron viendo televisión, Gary les llamo para decirles que no habían hecho ningún progreso con el pokémon y que el profesor se estaba preocupando de su condición

Serena estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, ash estaba en el sofá individual y pikachu en su regazo, su padre estaba junto a ella cambiando de canal buscando algo que ver

Eh… - todos voltearon a serena, el huevo que en esos momentos tenía en su regazo empezó a moverse

Serena sácalo de la incubadora – le dijo ash, la chica no perdió el tiempo y con ayuda de su papa, los sacaron y llevaron al comedor

Grace ven pronto el huevo va a nacer - todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa, el huevo estaba sobre un cojín estremeciéndose, varias grietas se asomaban en él, con la respiración contenía veían como el huevo estaba punto de eclosionar

El huevo empezó a brillar, por unos segundos la luz los segó a todos, cuando desapareció, en la mesa sobre el cojín, se encontraba un ralts variacolor quien los observaba con curiosidad

Hola – el pokémon se voleo a serena – soy serena – la chica le extendió la mano

Ralts la observo por un momento, luego acerco su mano a la de ella, cuando se tocaron serena sintió como lo poderes de ralts la invadían, fue un sensación cálida, muy agradable, que duró menos de un segundo, el pokémon sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos

Creo que le gustas – dijo ash

Increíble – Alexander tenía una cámara con al que grabo todo – es un variacolor

Querido – Grace le quito al cámara – no es momento de hacer esto

El pokémon le hacía muestras de cariño a serena quien sonreía al ver que este le había aceptado como entrenadora

Felicidades, serena, tienes a un nuevo compañero en tu grupo – le dijo ash

Es ella – respondió mientras veía a su pokémon quien le sonreía

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto brock quien observa detenidamente al pokémon tratando de encontrar una diferencia

Solo lo sé – respondió mientras bajaba al pokémon

Serán paso la tarde con su padre, debido a que él le pido permiso para analizar al pokémon, este fue fotografiado, pesado, escaneado y realizado todas la pruebas que conocía, al final dijo que el pokémon poseía la habilidad de telepatía y conocía la técnica campo de niebla, la cual demostró en el patio trasero, acción que fue filmada por el papa de serena

Brock también lo examino pero solo para determinar que estuviera en buenas condiciones

El resto de la tarde los pokémons de serena se la pasaron jugando con el nuevo integrante del grupo, serena aun no pudo terminar de preparar sus cosas

[~~]

A 3 días de su partida el grupo volvió al laboratorio del profesor ciprés, Sophie fue quien le abrió la puerta

Serena observaban al pokémon desde una ventana, lo mantenían en una área apartada de los demás, adentro el profesor trataba inútilmente de revisarlo de nuevo, seguía igual de sucio que la última vez que lo vieron, solo que ahora tenía un venda en la pata, Gary les dijo que al final usaron el movimiento Silbato de uno de los pokémon del laboratorio, como pensaba tenía una torcedura en su pata y lo vendaron, aun así, cuando despertó estaba furioso y empezó a atacar, el profesor comentó que de seguir así tendría que enviarlo a otro lugar

¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? – pregunto serena a Gary

La verdad no, a menos que se calme tendrá que ser enviado a otro laboratorio, el profesor piensa que eso sería malo, ya que debido a la mala conducta de su antigua entrenadora el desconfía de las personas – eso salieron el profesor y su asistente, cansado pues no lograron nada con el pokémon

Serena observo de nuevo al pokémon el cual regresaba a su esquina, se giró y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba ash

No sé qué hacer, voy a llamar al profesor Oak, quizás él sepa algo ya que su investigación es el vínculo de los pokémon – comentó el Prof. Ciprés a Gary

Seguían hablando cuando serena paso a su lado rápidamente, de un movimiento tomo el balde y la esponja y antes de que pudieran detenerla entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta

Absol levanto su cabeza al oír el portazo, inmediatamente se incorporó y le mostro los dientes al pokémon

Serena solo se limitó a obsérvalo, lentamente camino a la derecha, donde estaba una manguera, se agacho y comenzó a llenar el cubo con agua

[-]

El profesor, Gary y sus asistentes observaban la escena asombrados, y muy nerviosos pues sabían que si el pokémon se ponía violento podría lastimar a la chica

Profesor que pasa – el mencionado se volteo, ash acababa de llegar junto a es y observaba a serena por la ventana

Serena entro a la habitación donde esta absol, pero no debemos entrar – el muchacho lo vio extrañado

Pero profesor - ash saco su pokebola – si absol es tan peligroso debemos ayudar a serena

Sería peor si entramos

Ash se fue a la puerta, y espero en ella preparado para entrar si era necesario

[-]

El pokémon retrocedió un poco mientras le mostraba lo colmillos

Déjate de tonterías – le dijo serena, acto seguido le lanzo un culetazo de agua, por un momento el pokémon se confundió y enojándose se preparó para lazarse sobre ella

Serena al verlo rápidamente le agarro por el cuerno y obligo a voltearse, tomado la esponja empezó a tallarlo en el lomo

El Pokémon se quedó asombrado ante a la actitud de la chica, giro su cabeza y observo detenidamente

Serena se levantó y fue por la manguera, activo el dispensador y mojo al pokémon con cuidado, mientras lo tallada observo con detenimiento a este

Tenía el pelaje bastante maltratado, algunas partes parecían que habían sido quemadas, cortadas y golpeadas, estaba muy sucio, el agua caía casi de color negra cuando la chica lo rociaba

Absol – el Pokémon la observo – debes dejar que te ayuden, ellos son buena personas, voy a llamar a brock, él es un médico Pokémon, deja que él te revise, no te lastimara, todos ellos solo quieren ayudarte, pero debes de dejarlos hacerlo, es por tu bien

Serena tomo más jabón y lo echo sobre el Pokémon, luego observo el bote que tenía en las manos

Este es genérico – dijo a nadie en especial - para un Pokémon como tu es necesario uno más delicado, tu pelaje está bastante maltratado, necesitaras uno con extractos de Baya Biglia para que se te recupere, mmmm…. No creo que el profesor tenga alguno, veré si te consigo algo

Absol solo veía a la chica limpiarlo, luego de 30 minutos, ella se levantó y recogiendo las cosas se digirió a la entrada

Brock podrías revisarlo – le pregunto al moreno que estaba junto a ash en la puerta

s-si claro voy ahora – el muchacho entro, seguido de serena, Bonnie también iba a entrar pero ash la detuvo

Bock reviso al pokémon, más allá de la torcedura no tenía otro problema, le cambio la venda y dejaron al pokémon quien se acurruco en la esquina

Serena, eso fue increíble – dijo ash emocionado, la chica solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada

No fue nada ash, solo quiso ayudarlos

Después de eso decidieron regresar a pueblo boceto

[~~]

Luego de cenar ash recibió una llamada de clemont informándole que el ciap iba a dar un anuncio esa noche, Alexander busco el canal y todo se sentaron a ver las noticias

Muy buenas noches ciudadanos de ciudad Luminalia y gente de kalos – en la televisión un señor entrado en años hablado frente a la cámara, llevaba corbata y saco gris, y un bigote gris igual que su cabello – ninguno de ustedes es ajeno sobre la situación actual de Luminalia, son conscientes del ataque cobarde por parte de los grupos delincuenciales conocidos como team rocket y team flare, estos grupos son una amenaza reconocida a nivel mundial por la barbarie de sus acciones, la muestra más grande, el ataque no solo a la ciudad Luminalia, sino también al símbolo de nuestra amada ciudad, la torre prisma, pese a sus intentos de destrucción, los ciudadanos de ciudad Luminalia demostraron su valía al enfrentarse sin dudarlo a aquellos que cobardemente nos atacaron, impidiendo que ellos causaran más destrucción a la ciudad

Sin embargo, debido a los recientes acontecimientos, no solo los suscitados en kalos, ya que también estamos conscientes de lo sucedido en unova, donde cobardemente atacaron y robaron los pokémons, es por ello, que con mucho pesar, el ciap a determinado suspender temporalmente la liga kalos, hasta nuevo aviso, esta medida es tomada como una forma de precaución ante los atentados sufridos hace uno días

Personalmente, agradezco la comprensión y cooperación de todos ustedes, y les prometo que en cuanto esta situación se aclare, la liga seguirá como cada año, repito esta media es temporal, no permanente

Buenas noches – la transmisión se cortó, mostrando en la pantalla el emblema de la liga kalos

Como que suspende la liga- exclamo ash

Tiene lógica - dijo brock

¿Qué lógica? – serena se volteo a verlo, no entendía a qué se refería

Hija – Alexander se puso a su lado – fueron 4 ataques a las diversas sedes del ciap, es natural que decidan tomar acciones al respecto

¿Cómo que 4 ataques? – Ahora brock era quien se levantó – solo fueron 2

Fueron 4, a mí me informaron que hubo otro en hoenn, al mismo tiempo que en unova, y 2 días antes otro en sinnoh, pero estos fueron callados por el ciap debido a la información que fue robada, se sabe que en hoenn fue el equipo magma, en sinnoh todavía no hay información real

La razón por la que están deteniendo la liga, es por la información que robaron, es más delicada de lo que se imaginan

No debí olvidar la laptop – dijo ash

Ash, hiciste más de lo que cualquiera hizo, te enfrentase a lysson y sus secuaces del equipo flare y además llego Giovanny el líder del equipo rocket, y no solo eso, lograron salir a salvo, tú y serena hicieron más de lo que cualquiera pudo haber hecho, no te sientas mal por ello

¿Papa sabes lo de lysson? - con tristesa Alexander asistió

Hace tiempo trabajamos juntos – se froto la nuca, como si le costara mucho lo que estaba diciendo – nosotros empezamos la investigación de la mega-shinka hace muchos años, en la época en la que conocí a tu madre, éramos un grupo de investigadores recién graduados, y seleccionados por nuestras habilidades – por un momento vio a ash - nosotros iniciamos una extensa investigación sin embargo a medio camino, las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, básicamente tuvimos diferentes puntos de vista en lo referente a nuestros descubrimientos y por ello tomamos caminos diferentes

¿Y después? – pregunto su hija

Paso el tiempo y nada más, cada quien siguió con lo suyo

¿Y no supiste nada mas de el? – siguió su hija

Poco – respondió mientras apagaba la televisión – de lysson solo sabía lo que salía en los periódicos y en las noticias, ya saben, es de la realeza, de los demás he tenido pocas noticias, nos distanciamos bastantes en nuestras investigaciones y con el tiempo perdimos contacto

Por eso realmente me sorprendió que lysson llegara ahí, pero pensándolo mejor tiene mucho sentido

A que te refieres papa

Nuestra investigación original era sobre la regresión primigenia

¿La qué? – pregunto ash

Regresión primigenia, como decirlo, a grandes rasgos es una involución pero muy poderosa

Como puede ser poderosa una involución – pregunto brock

Mas importare – digo ash – ¿un pokémon puede involucionar?

Honestamente no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, es una investigación complicada, y hace años que ya no la sigo

¿Porque? – pregunto serena

El grupo se dividió y solo uno la siguió debido a diferencias de opinión

¿Quién la siguió? – pregunto ash

Bueno, no lo recuerdo realmente - dijo muy nervio, había hablado más de la cuenta

¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas papa?

Es que se pasó a otro grupo y ya

Pero no te importo – siguió insistiendo serena - dijiste que fue tu investigación durante años, solo la dejaste así como así

No pude hacer nada, jejeje

Nos ocultas algo

No, no que va como crees hija es la verdad – Alexander estaba sudando mucho, su hija lo miraba muy enojada, igual que lo hacia su esposa cuando el hacía algo mal

¿Y que fue lo que encontraron? – interrumpió ash

A que te refiera ash

Usted dijo que se dividieron por lo que encontraron, que fue

Alexander suspiro por un momento medito sus palabra y prosiguió

La regresión primigenia es una involución en la cual un pokémon regresa a un estado primitivo más poderoso, la investigación de la profesora encina demostró que los Pokémon hace muchos milenios poseían un poder muy diferente a este, con el tiempo el poder fue disminuyendo mientras ellos evolucionaron hasta las criaturas que conocemos, el profesor serbal confirmo que ese poder disminuyo como una necesidad de adaptación, que fue confirmado por el profesor oak, ya que el vínculo de los humanos y Pokémon hico que ellos perdieran ese poder

¿Porque? – pregunto ash mientras rascaba la oreja de su pikachu

Porque eran demasiados poderosos y no podía controlarla por completo cuando estaban con los humanos, por necesidad y para poder interactuar con nosotros se vieron obligados a reprimirlo, sabes que la base de nuestra sociedad es el vínculo que poseemos con los pokémons, es debido que convivimos con ellos y trabajamos en conjunto para poder prosperar como sociedad, si ellos aun tuvieran ese poder antiguo no serían capases de convivir con nosotros, ash te lo pondré de una manera más fácil – dijo al ver la confusión en el rostro del muchacho – si pikachu por ejemplo aun tuviera es poder, no solo se vería completamente diferente sino que sería un peligro para todos

Pero pikachu no es peligroso

No, no me entiendes, por ejemplo, tu Pokémon al ser eléctrico haría caer poderosas tormentas eléctricas en este lugar, además emanaría electricidad en todo momento haciendo imposible siquiera que nos acercáramos a él, por lo tanto no podría ser tu amigo aun cuando él lo quisiera

Se ve complicado – dijo brock

Lo es pero como dije, es solo una teoría no demostrada, puede que tenga razón, puede que no, aún sigue siendo investigada

¿Todos investigan eso? – pregunto serena

Todos los profesores pokémon investigamos en cierta forma todo, todo nuestro trabajo está en alguna medida relacionado, por eso no es raro que compartamos nuestras investigaciones entre nosotros, a veces ellos descubren cosas en mi trabajo que yo no logre encontrar, o yo descubro cosas en sus investigaciones que ellos pasaron por alto, como dicen un punto de vista diferente acarrea un resultado diferente

Bueno, eso es todo lo que se, o lo que sé que ustedes me entenderán, como dije la investigación la he realizado por años, y debido a eso es muy extensa, me tomaría mucho tiempo solo explicar lo básico para que ustedes me entendieran

¿Entendiste algo ash? – pregunto serena

Más o menos y tú – respondió el muchacho levantándose

Algo, creo que es mejor dejarlo ahí – serena se levantó y se estiro – mejor nos vamos a dormir

Si – respondieron ash y brock

[~~]

Era muy tarde, Alexander se encontraba despierto, sentado al borde de su cama veía con nostalgia una vieja foto, Grace se acercó a él y lo abraso por la espada poniendo su barbilla en su hombro

No le pudiste decir verdad – dijo suavemente mientras veía la foto que su esposo tenía en sus manos

No – respondió secamente – fue una promesa – coloco la foto en la mesa de noche, y se volteo ver a su esposa – lo prometí

Pero ash – empezó a decir

Cuando llegue el momento, y solo si ash está preparado para ello, lo sabrá, si se lo digo ahora, no entenderá

Ambos se acostaron, por un ultima vez Alexander vio al foto, donde él estaba con otros científicos, su vista paso de largo sobre cada uno de ellos, ciprés a su lado y lysson junto a él, su vista siguió al grupo, deteniéndose en la última persona en la fila, un hombre de no más de 30 años, de cabello azabache con una bata blanca sonriendo a la cama con su alakazam a su lado

Solo espero que estén preparados para esto – dijo antes de dormir

[~~]

Faltando 2 días para irse ash y serena decidieron visitar por última vez a los hermanos, así que luego de llamarlos se dirigieron a la cuidad Luminalia, brock se quiso quedar para revisar a los pokémons de ash y al ralts de serena, may dijo que teni que comprar unas cosa y no se reunió con ellos

El día lo pasaron con Bonnie y clemont mientras discutían sus planes de viaje, por alguna razón Bonnie estuvo bastando distante, almorzaron en la casa de ellos, al terminar ash salió al patio a ver a sus pokémon que había dejado afuera comiendo

Ash, te vas mañana entonces - el muchacho se giró, en la puerta trasera estaba Bonnie quien la veía algo triste y nerviosa

Si – dijo mientras miraba a pidgeot comer– no te preocupes - camino hacia ella y le acaricio la cabeza – les vamos a llamar siempre

No es eso – ¿eh? – es que yo, bueno, ¿sabes que yo quiero ser entrenadora pokémon verdad?

Si – respondió confundido

Entonces antes de irte, ash…. quieres tener una batalla conmigo

El muchacho se asombró de la petición de la niña, pero luego entendió la razón, por un momento pensó en aceptar pero luego, se le vino a la cabeza una idea

Me gustaría – la pequeña lo miro emocionada – pero te tengo otra propuesta

Ash se arrodillo para estará a su altura, rápidamente le dijo su idea, la cara de Bonnie se ilumino al escuchar la idea de ash

Entonces ¿que dices?

Si me gustaría – respondió emocionada

Es una promesa entonces – ash le mostró el meñique

Si – Bonnie lo agarro con el suyo – es una promesa ash

Pero recuerda, debes avisarme mañana a más tardar

[~~]

Por favor es importante – serena estaba con la cabeza baja y las palmas juntas, frente a ella estaba Jessica un poco extrañada por la petición de su amiga

Antes de llegar al laboratorio serena le pidió a ash desviarse un momento, usando su mapa llegaron a la peluquería donde trabajaba Jessica

¿Es muy difícil? – pregunto de nuevo serena, los 3 estaba afuera del salón de belleza pokémon

Bueno no la verdad no, pero

Por favor sé que es repentino, pero es para un pokémon

Está bien, te lo dejare barato, espérame aquí un momento

Gracias – le reponía serena

Unos momentos después regresa Jessica, con un bote de shampo azul en sus manos,

Pero este no es el que te pedí – dijo serena mientras leía la etiqueta

Lo sé – respondió jessica mientras sonreía – le pregunte a mi tutora y me dijo, que por lo que me dijiste, este es mejor para el absol, y no te preocupes, es un regalo

¿Por qué? - pregunto serena

Porque te preocupas por el pokémon – respondieron desde la entrada

En la entrada esta una señora pelirroja, tenía en sus manos un tijera y un peine de madera, en su delantal había varios accesorios que usaba en su trabajo

El pokémon merece verse presentable, y por lo que le dijiste a Jessica aun cuando estabas en lo cierto, este es más adecuado, recuperara su pelaje más rápido

Muchas gracias – dijo serena

De nada señorita, me alegra ver que hay entrenadores que se preocupan por los pokémon, aun cuando no son de ellos

Con el shampo en su bolso serena y ash reanudaron su camino al laboratorio

[~~]

Cuando llegaron, para alegría de ellos, absol al fin había cedi a permanecer en el jardín con los demás pokémons, aun cuando se mostraba receloso al menos permanecía con ellos sin atacarlos, serena se fue directo hacia él, el pokémon se le acercó seriamente pero dejo que ella lo acariciara, may había llegado unas horas antes para preguntarle al profesor sobre la mega-evolución de su Venusaur

Bueno Gary – dijo ash – no vamos pasado mañana

¿En serio? – los 2 estaban sentados en la gradas del laboratorio, frente a ellos los pokémons estaban jugando por última vez antes de irse

Si, ¿y tú que aras? – pregunto ash a su amigo

Me quedare uno días más y luego volveré a pueblo paleta

No iras a Sion

Luego ash, tengo mucho que trabajar, pero no te preocupes, tendremos nuestra batalla

¿Qué batalla? – pregunto serena quien llegaba en ese momento con una bandeja de galletas

Veras serena - Dijo ash mientras tomaba una galleta – siempre que termino una liga gary y yo tenemos una batalla, solo que ahora no la hemos tenido

Si – dijo Gary tomado otra galleta – pero ahora estoy algo ocupado con mi trabajo, pero en cuanto termine iré a pueblo paleta a dejar unos informes y luego iré directamente a sion y tendremos nuestra batalla ash – dijo sonriendo

Luego del refrigerio ash y serena se despidieron de Gary y el profesor

Estaban los 3 afuera cuando Sophie los llamo desde la entrada, el profesor quiera ver a ash ya serena, may dijo que los esperaría y se sentó bajo el árbol de la entrada, junto a pikachu y braixen

¿Que sucede profesor? – pregunto ash al reentra al laboratorio

Pues – empezó a decir cuando absol salió de la puerta trasera y camino elegantemente hacia serena, una vez frente a ella coloco un pokebola que tenía en su boca – serena, sabes, él quiere ir contigo

Serena vio al pokémon quien le devolvía la mira muy seria, pero sin la intimidación que mostro antes

¿Estás seguro de esto absol? – pregunto mientras se agachaba a recoger la pokebola

El pokémon asistió

Entonces – serena toco al pokémon capturándolo

Felicidades serena - Dijo ash – hiciste un nuevo amigo

Si – respondió sonreía a la pokebola

Serena puedes esperar un momento afuera – dijo el profesor

Está bien – ash te veo luego – serena camino a la salida a donde estaba may

Ash – el profesor se acercó al muchacho – quiero saber algo, así dime con honestidad – el profesor tomo aire – ¿porque vas a sion?

Ash lo observo, por un segundo estuvo a punto de decir por las medallas, pero al ver al expresión del profesor decisión decirle la verdad

Por mi padre – respondió bajando la mirada

El profesor saco un marco con una foto en él, la miro por un segundo y se la entregó al muchacho

Ash observo la foto en ella había 7 personas sonriendo a la cámara, una a una, el muchacho se fijó en cada una de ellas, desde la científica, Alexander, el Prof. ciprés, lysson, cosa que llamo mucho su atención, Giovanny a quien reconoció en el momento, estaba punto de preguntarle al profesor cuando su vista se fijó en el último de la fila

Un joven adulto cercano a los 30 años estaba parado junto ellos, a su lado un alakazam jugaba con sus cucharas, ash observo al sujeto atónito, era igual al que tenía en una foto en su casa

Ash, él es tu padre, un viejo amigo mío - empezó decir el profesor – junto a Alexander nosotros lideramos la investigación de la regresión primigenia, durante años trabajamos juntos, esa foto la tomamos una semana antes de separamos

El profesor se sentó y le indico a ash a seguirlo

Lysson considera que la regresión era un poder que ayudaría a la humanidad a encaminarse a una nueva era, desgraciadamente sus nobles intenciones se torcieron, durante un tiempo se uno a Giovanny, juntos trabajaron en la búsqueda de una nueva era, sin embargo fue solo poco tiempo, Giovanny se centró en seguir las ideologías de su familia

El equipo rocket – dijo ash sin levantar la vista de la foto

Correcto, lysson por su parte fundo el equipo flare, o más bien, recupero su lugar como su líder, ash la información que robaron contenía en parte información de los descubrimientos que hicimos en esa época, pero que en ese entonces no entendimos

"Todos los profesores pokémon investigamos en cierta forma todo, todo nuestro trabajo está en alguna medida relacionado, por eso no es raro que compartamos nuestras investigaciones entre nosotros, a veces ellos descubren cosas en mi trabajo que yo no logre encontrar, o yo descubro cosas en sus investigaciones que ellos pasaron por alto, como dicen un punto de vista diferente acarrea un resultado diferente"– ash recordó lo que el padre de serena le había dicho hace unos días

Entonces es cierto mi padre está en el viejo mundo

Si – respondió seriamente el profesor – o al menos eso creo, la última vez que supe de él fue hace 15 años*, poco después de que nacieras, el ciap lo envió al viejo mundo junto a otro grupo de investigadores, esa fue la última vez que lo vi, paso por kalos, ante de partir

Ash, sé que vas a ir a buscarlo, no espero que lo perdones por abandonarlos a ti y a tu madre, ni espero que entiendas, solo te pido, que al menos trates de escucharlo, si llegas a encontrarlo, solo escúchalo

El azabache bajo la vista haca la foto, cientos de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente

¿Cómo era él? – fue lo único que dijo

Si pudiera describirlo, seria apasionado, una persona que amaba a los pokémons, ash él tuvo sus razones, pero créeme, irse, fue lo más difícil para el

Ash sonrió, y le devolvió la foto – mi mama dice lo mismo, supongo que en cierto forma es cierto, aun cuando tengo mis dudas – ash se acomodó la gorra – no me rendiré, hasta el final

El profesor sonrió – ash también te llame para darte algo, el profesor saco de su bata una caja metálica que le entrego al entrenador

Con curiosidad ash abrió la caja, dentro habían 1 pulsera, 2 mega-piedras y una key-stone*

Esa es la de absol – dijo el profesor señalando la mega-piedra de la derecha – y la de pidgeot, ash sé que vas a ir al viejo mundo, y por lo menos quiero darte esto, sé que les van a ser muy útil a ustedes 2, úsenlas sabiamente

Gracias profesor – dijo ash guardando la caja, luego la saco y la abrió de nuevo, extrañado observo al profesor – pero profesor, aquí solo hay una pulsera, ¿serena ya tienen una?

Muchacho, recuerda esto, a las chicas les gusta mucho la joyería, tenlo en mente

[~~]

Luego de despedirse de may, acordando verse en el aeropuerto, los 2 regresaron por última vez a pueblo boceto, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando llegaron, e inmediatamente los 3 se prepararon para partir, más bien serena, ash y brock solo recogieron su ropa y guardaron sus cosas, acostumbrados a viajar ya tenían prácticamente listos todo lo que llevarían, serena por su parte corría por toda la casa buscando sus cosas, con su madre detrás de ella ayudándole

Entonces ash – pregunto Alexander distraídamente mientras cambiaba de canal – ¿a qué hora saldremos mañana?

Pues vera – en ese momento sonó su pokédex – discúlpenme un momento – ash se levando y salió al patio

Bueno – siguió brock – se supone que el vuelo sale a las 3 así que creo que cerca de las 10 iríamos a ciudad Lumiose

Ok, solo espero – Alexander señalo a su hija que en ese momento cruzaba el pasillo con una pila de ropa – que ella este lista a tiempo

Lo siento siendo honesto señor – dijo ash entrado – creo que al medio día estaría bien

Eso me dijo brock, bien – apago la tele – ¿sabes que pokémons vas a llevar?

Si – ash asco 3 pokebolas – ya tengo todo listo

Bien, solo me avisas entonces cuales pokémons quieres que te mande, bueno muchachos me iré a dormir, o al menos lo intentare – Grace paso en ese momento con varias cajas plásticas de comida - buenas noches

Buenas noches – dijeron al mismo tiempo

[~~]

Bien hija, eso es todo - dijo Grace guardando las cosas en la maleta, estaban en la habitación de la chica

Al fin - serena suspiro, se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos por un momento

Hija duérmete ahora, mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano, y revisar si no se te olvida algo

Ya mama no te preocupes

Hija, siempre tengo que levantarte a ti porque tú no puedes – su madre salió el cuarto – duérmete ya

[~~]

Como siempre su mama tenía razón, a pesar de que braixen "amablemente" la despertó temprano con su rama, eso no impidió que tuviera un desastre en su casa para partir, brock, ash pikachu, braixen Scatterbug, ralts pancham y pidgey se divertían mientras veían a su amiga y entrenadora correr de arriba a abajo, seguida de su mama quien no paraba de recordarle todo lo que tenía que llevar para su viaje, dado que los chicos ya estaba acostumbrados a ir de una región a otra solo guardaron sus cosas y se alistaron en menos de 5 minutos, a serena le tomo 2 horas arreglarse y aun así no impidió que salieran con 4 horas de retraso

[~~]

Por favor mama suéltame – imploro serena

Vamos Grace, van a perder el avión – trato de disuadirla su esposo

Están de nuevo en el aeropuerto, y Grace tenía abrasada a su hija mientras se despedía, llevaban ya 15 minutos y ella no al soltaba por más que serena trataba de zafarse, Grace más la abrasaba, en la puerta de la entrada estaban may, brock y ash

Ya Grace déjala – dijo Alexander separando a su esposa e hija

Pero – trato de decir mientras se sonaba la nariz

Ya, ella va a estar bien,

Grace se sonó la nariz – está bien, serena cuídate si

Si mama lo hare

También quiero darte esto – Grace le entrego una pokebola a su hija – sé que él no es bueno para los concurso, pero me sentiré más tranquila si va contigo

Mama – dijo serena observando al pokebola en sus manos, tenía una franjas rojas y verdes en la tapa de esta - acaso es…

Sí, me ayudó mucho durante mi viaje, y sé que te será de mucha ayuda en el tuyo, sé que no te será de ayuda para las competencias, pero como vas a competir por medallas, él es bueno para las batallas, aunque está un poco oxidado, por lo que tendrás que entrenar un poco, y no te preocupes ya hable con el profesor ciprés, ya está a tu nombre, ash tiene una pokebola igual – dijo señalando las líneas de la tapa - él te explicara cómo usarla

Gracias mama – serena la guardo en su falda – lo cuidare mucho

Lo sé, cuídate mucha si querida

Si mama

Por cierto, ash ven un momento – Alexander lo llamo mientras revolvía sus bolsillos

Que sucede señor – pregunto cuando llegó a su lado

Les quiero dar esto – saco 2 nuevas pokédex, y 2 Holomisores – es para que estemos en contacto – dijo mientras les entrego el holomisor – ya están actualizadas, y registradas, pero tienen que darme las viejas

Ash y serena sacaron sus viejas pokédex y se las entregaron al papa de serena, el saco un desarmador pequeño y las abrió por la parte de atrás, extrajo un pequeño chip y lo introdujo en las nuevas pokédex, luego tecleo en cada una de ellas un código, unos números aparecieron en la pantalla y luego se apagaron

Bien eso esto todo – dijo mientras se las entregaba

Muchas gracias señor

En ese momento llego una motoneta con un carrito atrás sujeto a esta, en ella iban clemont y Bonnie la última con una maleta con forma de snorlax

Rápidamente Bonnie bajo y corrió hacia ash

A tiempo – dijo en cuanto llego donde ash, may y brock observaron extrañado la escena

Lamento el retraso – dijo Meyer bajando se su motoneta, atrás como siempre estaba Ampharos con su casco rojo, detrás de el clemont bajaba la mochila de Bonnie

¿Ash que pasa? – pregunto brock, meyer rápidamente camino hacia el entrenador, en cuanto llegó le entrego un boleto

¿Está seguro de esto señor meyer? – pregunto ash

Al principio no – dijo mientras sonreía – pero ella me convenció, aunque no atrasamos un poco al final, por cierto – dijo mientras se giraba hacia Alexander – gracias por tu ayuda, no creí que lo lográramos a tiempo

No hay problema, yo también creo que es una gran idea

¿Esperaron mucho? – pregunto meyer a ash

La verdad no, serena se atrasó también llegamos hace como 20 minutos aún tenemos tiempo- se agacho para estar al mismo nivel de Bonnie – ¿Bonnie, estas segura de esto?

Si ash, lo estoy – dijo mientras sonreía, en ese momento llego clemont con la mochila

Meyer saco una pokebola – Bonnie - La chica sonrió emocionada, tomo su pequeño bolso amarillo, dedenne asomo la cabeza para luego saltar al suelo – conoces las reglas verdad

Si papa, el profesor me explico detalladamente y lo recuerdo bien

Excelente – le entrego la pokebola a su hija, clemont saco sus pokédex y presiono un botón en ella, luego sonrió y asistió con la cabeza a su hermana, Bonnie casi temblado de la emoción se agacho y toco a dedenne con ella, el pokémon se cubro del aura roja y entro en la pokebola, un segundo después dio el tono de captura

Bien hija, a partir de este momento dedenne te pertenece y tú eres su entrenadora, solo recuerda las reglas

Si papa – respondió emocionada mientras veía con cariño la pokebola

No se preocupe señor nosotros la cuidaremos – dijo ash mientras sonreía

Meyer sonrió también, clemont se acercó a su hermana y abraso

Ten cuidado Bonnie

No te preocupes seguiré buscándote una novia y te enviare su número en cuanto la encuentre

¡Bonnie! – lo demás veían a los hermanos despedirse

Espera ash – serena por fin se libró de su madre – ¿Bonnie vendrá? – may y brock por fin decidieron acercarse al oír que tendría una nueva acompañante

Pero es muy pequeña – dijo may mientras la veía – ¿será seguro?

¿No puedo ir? – pregunto Bonnie con los ojos llorosos viendo a serena, la pobre chica no pudo negarse ante la pequeña y resignada acepto de mala gana

Pero aun así – Bonnie se volteo hacia may, con la misma cara triste que le puso a Bonnie

Está bien – Bonnie se giró y mientras lo hizo sonrió con malicia, esa misa técnica había usado con su padre para convencerlo de dejarla ir

Espere un momento que pasa aquí – dijo al fin brock

Bueno la verdad es culpa mía – comenzó a decir ash – pero es largo, les explicare cuando estemos en el avión

Serena se nos hace tarde – dijo ash, brock tomo las maletas y cruzo la puerta dirigiéndose al área de desembargue

Adiós mama, papa – dijo serena por última vez

Adiós hija – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, mientras veía a su hija corre hacia donde estaba ash con su maletas

Estarán bien – dijo Alexander abrasado a su esposa – será como cuando viajaste tu por primea vez a kanto

Eso me preocupa – dijo sonriendo Grace – ojala no cometan los mismos errores que yo

Yo espero que sí, e incluso más

¿Que? – se volteo a ver a su esposo

Con los errores aprendemos, entre más nos equivocamos más cresemos

Luego de pensarlo un segundo vera le dio la razón a su esposo

Bueno – dijo meyer, ya que estamos aquí, porque no vamos a tomar algo, tenemos tiempo de no hablar Alexander

Claro porque no, quieres un café querida

Si – respondió, ver dio un último vistazo al aeropuerto y sonriendo acompaño a su esposo y a meyer y su hijo a la cafetería

[~~]

Después de la despedida Bonnie lidero al grupo mientras se dirigían al área de desembargue, luego de pasar 1 hora en la fila por fin lograron subir al avión, se tardaron tanto por las medida de seguridad impuestas y porque en la entrada estaba el mismo guardia que había detenido a serena hace unos días atrás

¿Entonces dime que paso ash?

May se giró en su asiento para ver a su amigo, adelante estaban ella y brock y un asiento vacío, atrás, serena, Bonnie y ash en ese orden, serena abrochaba el cinturón de Bonnie mientras ash revisaba su nueva pokédex

La nueva pokédex que les entrego el papa de serán era una versión más pequeña de la de kalos, solo tenía un borde azul, la de ash y rosa la de serena, ash la tenía agarrada de un extremo, encendida proyectaba una pantalla holográfica hacia arriba, de color también azul, ash en ese momento revisaba la información que tenía el aparato

Como may la llamo, el muchacho dejo de hacer eso y se centró en ella

Hace 2 días – comenzó a narrar - cuando fuimos a la casa de clemont, Bonnie me reto a una batalla, pero en ese momento se me ocurrió algo, la invite a venir con nosotros

¿Porque? – pregunto de nuevo may mientras veía a la pequeña quien se agitaba emocionada en su asiento sin prestar atención a la conversación

Por ti

¿Cómo que por mí?

Me acorde cuando max viajo con nosotros, y pensé que bueno – se rasco la cabeza – sería una buena experiencia para ella, ya viajo conmigo por kalos, y creí que le gustaría ir a sion con nosotros

¿Y que pasaba si sus papa hubiera dicho que no?

Brock recuerdas ayer cuando me llamaron

Si – respondió el mencionado

Fue Bonnie quien me hablo, la verdad si no le hubieran dado permiso entonces mi última batalla en kalos hubiera sido con ella

¿Y ahora? – dijo may

Pues entonces mi primera batalla en sion será contra Bonnie

Por eso le dieron dedenne – dijo brock

¿Dedenne? - pregunto may

El pokémon ratón de ella, es eléctrico igual que pikachu - dijo brock saco su pokédex y empezó a buscar en ella

Ah, el pokémon gordito – reacciono recordándolo

Sí, es este – le paso su pokédex en ella estaba la información del pokémon

¿Pero tú no nos dijiste nada? – dijo serena

No tuve tiempo serena, pero tu papa si sabía

Un momento muchachos – dijo may – como es posible que ella tengo un pokémon si todavía no tiene la edad mínima necesaria

Ah eso lo explico yo - todos se voltearon a brock- ash me pregunto lo mismo y por ello hablamos con el profesor ciprés, dedenne si le pertenece a Bonnie, pero por ser menor de edad, no pude competir en ligar ni en batalla oficiales

Pero aun así – siguió no muy convencida may

May – prosiguió brock – en los últimos años se ha vuelto muy común que los padres le regalen un huevo de pokémon a sus hijos, para que este se convierta en el pokémon que lo acompañara en su viaje, se ha demostrado que entre mayor sea el vínculo entre el entrenador y su pokémon mas fuerte será este, por eso se agregó aun excepción a la regla

Bonnie posee ahora a un pokémon pero solo puede tener a ese, no puede capturar mas pokémons, no puede pelear en batalla oficiales de liga, ni competir por medallas, sin embargo si puede luchar en torneos donde se permita esto, naturalmente son principalmente torneos para niños, lo cual se convierte en una gran experiencia para ellos, y también puede tener batalla que no sean legales, como por ejemplo una batalla con ash en una arena publica, como las que se encuentran en los parques

Eso no lo sabía

Hace poco se aprobó, pero como dijo está muy restringida, pero cada vez es más común eso

Bueno, si es así está bien – may se sentó en su asiento y se ajustó el cinturón, brock la imitó

Bien - dijo ash – llego el momento serena

Si – respondió, ella miro por la ventana, el avión empezó a moverse por la pista, en poco minutos alzo el vuelo, desde la venta serena vio la regio de kalos, su hogar – será divertido

Así es – dijo Bonnie asustando a todos, pues hablo de la nada

Todos rieron ante la actitud de la pequeña

.

.

Porque me persigue la desgracia, jajaja

Lo siento pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, más vale tarde que nuca

Si, la loli se va con ellos, por si se lo preguntan, Bonnie iba a ir desde el principio, eso ya lo había decidido desde que empecé la historia así ni qué modo jeje se aguantan

Hay una razón por la que no lo subí cuando dije, es por varios problemas que ha habido en mi país, es en serio, más abajo lo pongo

Si, ya vieron, serena saco la mega, al menos en un futuro cercano, por cierto si sacan cuenta entonces serena tiene 7 pokémons ya, lo explico ahora, pancham no va, la razón está en el boceto original del capítulo, que debido a la edición me vi obligado a sacar ese párrafo por ser redundante además que después no encontré como incorporarlo así que se lo digo aquí

Pancham solo será para competencias, por lo tanto ya que en este momento van por las medalla, decidió quedarse en casa de serena, ella al igual que ash, ira alternado sus pokémons de acuerdo a lo que necesite en ese momento, por eso solo llevaba 5 pokémon cuando su mama le dio la pokebola

Creo que es bastante obvio cual le entrego vera, pero bueno a ver si adivinan

Y por último, esta parte me coste bastante, que opinan sobre el papa de ash, sigo trabajando en ello, pero les spoileare algo, jaja, la escena donde se reencuentra ya la tengo, pero falta bastante para ello, tengo material para un rato

No sé cuándo va a salir el próximo capítulo, por ahora me quería centrar en la de wath of herobrine y luego sacar el de pokémon despues, irlos alternando, pero decidí que ahora me voy a sacar el de pokémon y luego el de minecraf, así que espero no mantenerme tanto tiempo en espera, como dije y repito ahora, a mí me toma tiempo escribir pero en mi opinión, prefiero tardarme un poco y sacar un capitulo que me guste y que se salió bien en vez de sacar semanalmente uno (yo no puedo hacer eso, al menos por ahora espero) y que sea la primea porquería que se me venga a la mente

Por cierto ahora podre al menos sacar los capítulos mas seguidos, ya no tengo trabajo, lo explicó bajo

Lo que si en las próximas 2 semanas espero, voy a re subir los capítulos al menos del 1 al 8, porque tiene varios errores de ortografía y de continuidad

Espero no confundirlo con la forma de la pokédex, si tienen dudas avisemen y vere si les subo un dibujo o algo

En el próximo episodio se cambian de ropa, la de serena es especial, jaja, para esa si voy a subir una imagen de donde la base, porque no estoy seguro si me van a entender

Con lo de los hoteles, aquí hay hoteles para entrenadores, donde solo duermen y son muy baratos, de hecho en Japón hay lugares así, donde la gente solo paga por dormir una noche y es sumamente baratos, así que de ahí saque la idea aquí, así que no crean que se quedan en un hotel de lujo, o que gastan un dineral en habitaciones, la idea la saque del capítulo donde se enfrentan al tipo que se adueñó del hotel y ayudan a rotom a derrotarlo

Para efecto prácticos ciprés tiene 37 y era de los más jovenes del grupo cuando se uno, 19

prietar, frank74, pyroknight98, matt1dicand1: esa era la idea jajaja, si soy malvado ejej, bueno no

aztero: honestamente no lo había pensado, la verdad no quiero dale a ash todas las mega que puede tener, había pensado solo 2, pero tú me disten un buen argumento, así que lo pensare por el moneo, ahora te diré que no, pero bueno esa decisión puede cambiar, más que nada si alguien la apoya (el me sugirió que también agregara a mega charizard Y)

También aclaro algo, esta historia podrían catalogarla del tipo Shōnen, aclaro el Shōnen no solos se basa en batallas, aun cuando el tema principal son estas, el Shōnen si incluye romance, solo que de una forma muy baja

muchos dicen que pokémon por ser Shōnen no puede tener romance, repito el Shōnen si tiene romance pero muy diluido y es más como una ayuda para un situación cómica, un ejemplo naruto, la serie es de batallas, pero incluía romance en cierta forma, la relación de naruto y sakura y al final la boda con hinata, otras serie de este género también lo incluye, dragonball, el finales es que goku se casa con milk, y luego va el z, que de vez en cuando incluida alguna escena romántica, como bulma con vegeta, o goku con milk, más que todo en el relleno pero había

También suelen decir que pokémon porque está enfocado para niños no puede incluir escenas de beso y cosas así, hay cientos de series para niños que incluyen un romance leve, digimon 2 por ejemplo, hamtaro, o uno más reciente, ponyo donde al final, lo protagonistas, niños menores de 12 años por cierto, se dan un beso en los labios

Lo digo porque desde que salió la serie xy miles han dicho que pokémon no puede tener una trama mejor porque es una serie Shōnen enfocada para niños y por eso tiene que ser forzosamente así


	13. Chapter 13

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

Texto: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto/texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

 **Capítulo 13**

Sion, la frontera del mundo

Como cada mañana, Johanna se levantó temprano para iniciar sus tareas diarias, a pesar de estar retirada de las competencias, el haber participado durante tantos años le hizo crearse una rutina diaria, cosa que también había inculcado a su hija, luego de tomar un ducha se dirigió a la cocina para preparase su desayuno como siempre cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, extrañada, pues no esperaba visitas ese día fue a atender

¿Dawn? – Pregunto su madre al ver a su hija parada en la puerta – ¿qué haces aquí?

Hola mama

Hija que paso

Bueno – dijo dawn mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo – me le declare a ash, y como que me rechazo jijiji

¿Qué?, ¿cómo que te rechazo? – pregunto incrédula su madre

Está bien mama – Johanna vio a su hija confundida, dawn se acomodó el cabello y sonrió – estoy bien, sabes me siento bien

Estoy cansada, mama te importa si me quedo una temporada en casa, quiero tomar un descanso de los concursos, creo que me vendría bien

Claro hija - se hizo a un lado, dawn entro a la casa – ¿quieres comer?

Si, pero primero tomare un baño, tengo tiempo de no usar una ducha decente

Está bien, te espero entonces, déjame la ropa sucia en el cesto

Johanna vio a su hija caminar, de alguna manera se veía diferente, había crecido, no solo en la altura, sonriendo satisfecha cerro al puerta y fue a la cocina a prepararle su desayuno favorito, su hija había madurado un poco desde que partió, aun cuando se sentía triste por ella, se alegraba que hubiera pasado por ello, pues esto la había hecho crecer como persona

[~~]

Mira ash llegamos – exclamo emocionada may al ver el paisaje por la ventana del avión

Ash se trató de levantar pero el cinturón se lo impidió, serena se rio al ver a su amigo caer de nuevo al asiento mientras trataba desesperadamente de quitarse el cinturón

Señor – una azafata se acercó a él corriendo – por favor no se quite el cinturón vamos a aterrizar en unos momentos

Pero– empezó a decir el muchacho afanado en quitarse el cinturón para poder ver por la ventana

Por favor señor, quédese quieto

Ash – dijo brock sin levantar la vista de la revista que leía – quédate quieto un momento ya llegamos

Está bien – dijo resignado

El avión aterrizó sin problemas, ash cargando la maleta de Bonnie salieron al fin del avión junto a los demás pasajeros

Que caloooorrrr – exclamo Bonnie secundado por todos

Al salir de avión se encontraron en la pista, frente a ellos estaba un toldo rojo con varias redes encima de él que generaban sombra en el camino a seguir, aun así a pesar de la protección de este, no se podía evitar sentir el calor abrasador del desierto, casi corriendo el grupo se dirigió a la entrada del aeropuerto, seguido de todos los demás pasajeros

Mientras caminaba ash observo a los que bajaban el avión, a simple vista se notaba los que venían por primera vez, que al igual que ellos corría a la entrada, mientras los que habían venido anteriormente, además de caminar tranquilamente llevaban una ropa diferente a ellos, que a pesar de verse un poco extraña*, se notaba que les ayudaba a mantenerse frescos

Luego de su pequeño maratón el grupo llego a la entrada del aeropuerto, frente a ellos cientos de personas caminaban de un lado a otro buscando las salidas y entradas, brock diviso la salida de ellos, y siguiéndolo el grupo se internó en el aeropuerto, Bonnie iba adelante emocionada dando pequeños saltos mientras tiraba del brazo de ash, may se reía ante ello, pues parecía una niña pequeña pidiéndole un dulce a su hermano mayor

Bien - dijo brock, la pequeña se detuvo – por ahora debemos esperar un momento

¿Porque? – pregunto Bonnie soltando a ash, brock camino hacia ella y se arrodillo para estar a su altura

Tenemos unas cosas que hacer, como pasar por aduana y llamar a sus padres para avisar que ya llegamos, por cierto ash – se volteo a su derecha, una anciana le devolvió la mirada sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a su Nuzleaf quien le ayudaba a pasar entre la gente

Por un momento brock observo a la anciana confundido, luego sin previo aviso…

Me lleva la verg…

Brock – may grito mientras se lanzaba hacia su amigo tapándole la boca, al mismo tiempo serena tomo a Bonnie y le tapo los oídos para que la pequeña no perdiera aun su inocencia, la pequeña miraba extrañada a los 3

No puedo creerlo – dijo mientras se libraba de las manos de may – ya se nos perdió ash

¿Otra vez? – dijo may mientras buscaba con la vista a su amigo

¿Cómo que otra vez? - pregunto serena quien empezaba a preocuparse por no ver a ash

Ash tiene la increíble habilidad de perderse en los aeropuertos – dijo brock – vamos tenemos que buscarlo

¿Siempre pasa? – pregunto Bonnie

Si – le respondió may mientras tomaba su mochila que había solado al lanzarse contra brock

[-]

Mientras en otra aparte

Bueno – empezó a decir ash mientras veía a todos lados – creo que nos perdimos un poco pikachu jejejeje

El pokémon eléctrico solo rodo los ojos cansado mientras apartaba la mirada de su entrenador, maldiciendo por dentro el no haberse quedado con serena, sabía que le tomaría al menos una hora encontrar a los demás, pues a lo largo de sus viaje ya había calculado el tiempo en el que ash permanencia perdido cuando llegaban a una nueva región

Resignados ambos empezaron a caminar, pikachu se subió a la cabeza de ash y erguido buscaba a sus amigos, por un momento el pokémon eléctrico pensó en comunicarse con dedenne pero sabía que él estaría dormido en esos momentos, aun así de vez en cuando lanza una señal eléctrica, con la esperanza que a los demás se les ocurriera despertar a su equivalente

Luego de caminar unos minutos ash noto que no estaba solo, una joven con un sobrero de paja caminaba a su lado, por alguna razón se mostraba un poco nerviosas mientras veía a todas partes

Eh… disculpa, ¿también estas pérdida? – le pregunto mientras llamaba su atención con su mano

La chica se sobresaltó y se giró al azabache, levantando la cabeza ash vio a una joven de no más de 14 años, tenía el cabello rubio, una camisa negra de mangas largas, y sobre esta una especie de poncho amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas, en su cintura llevaba una cangurera de lado derecho, a su izquierda 4 pokebolas

La chica lo vio por unos segundos y luego sonrió

Parece que tú también – luego ambos empezaron a reír

Me llamo ash, soy de pueblo paleta

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, sonriendo le respondió

Mi nombre es Kiiroi, y también soy de pueblo paleta

En serio – ash se emocionó, en sus viajes solo una vez había conocido a otro entrenador de su pueblo natal – oye descansamos un momento – dijo señalando unas bancas que estaban en una isla*

Claro – respondió la chica quien empezó a seguir a ash hacia el lugar

Tu pikachu es muy unido a ti ¿verdad? – dijo Kiiroi mientras se sentaba

Si – el pokémon bajo de su hombro y se sentó en su regazo

¿Me permites? – dijo Kiiroi mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el pokémon

Está bien, pikachu no la ataques – dijo sonriendo, el pokémon solo lo observo y se giró hacia la chica

Pikachu al ser tomado observo detenidamente a la joven, ash lo vio extrañados, pues parecía que estuvieran hablando, luego ella lo devolvió al entrenador - es muy lindo

Gracias, ¿vienes sola?

No vengo con un amigo, pero parce que lo perdí un poco jejej

Yo también vengo acompañado pero me separe de ellos, y no sé dónde estarán – ash tomo su mochila que había puesto en el suelo

¿Eres entrenadora? – pregunto mientras sacaba 2 jugos en lata

No exactamente, gracias – le respondió Kiiroi mientras tomaba el jugo, le dio un largo sorbo y sonrió

Mi amigo si es entrenador, y uno muy fuerte

En serio – a ash le brillaban los ojos – ¿pero no sabes dónde está?

No, se llama Akai, y es el campeón de hoenn

El campeón de hoenn, increíble, debe de ser alguien muy fuerte

Sí, he viajado con él por 12 años y al fin cumplo su sueño de ser maestro pokémon,

12 años es mu… espera cuántos años tienes

La chica se le quedó viendo muy enojada, ash retrocedió un poco, pikachu solo suspiro y tomo una bolsa de kétchup de la mochila de su entrenador, muy tarde ash se dio cuenta que había metido la pata

Tengo 21 – hablo fríamente

Eh... Yo

Kiiroi suspiro – lo sé – dijo calmándose – soy pequeña, y mi cara no ayuda, si al menos tuvieran más curvas o algo así – volvió a suspirar - al menos tu si supiste que era una chica a la primera, el idiota de Akai creía que era hombre cuando nos conocimos – tomo otro trago del jugo - ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

Tengo 16, Salí de pueblo paleta hace 6 años

Al cumplir los 10, pikachu fue tu primer pokémon verdad

Correcto yo… oye como sabe eso

S.e.c.r.e.t.o – dijo la chica mientras tomaba una pokebola, de esta salió un pikachu hembra con una flor en la cabeza, pikachu se acercó esta y empezaron a hablar entre los 2 a los pies de sus entrenadores

Se llevan bien – dijo ash

kiiroi le empezó a narrar a ash sus aventura junto a Akai, las regiones que visitaron, incluso le mostro unos videos de la batalla final en hoenn donde Akai gano la liga al vencer al alto mando, ash estaba muy emocionado e impaciente de conocer a esa persona

Es increíble – aun así no pudo evitar suspirar – campeón de hoenn eh…

No te desamines – le dijo kiiroi mientras se levantaba, pasaron casi 2 horas hablando – a Akai le tomo casi 13 años ganar una liga, y créeme muchas veces dudo de seguir adelante, de hecho hace 2 años se deprimió tanto por perder la liga unova que no quiso viajar de nuevo, me tomo 4 meses convencerlo de salir de su casa, y aun así, solo viajamos, no lucho por medallas hasta el año siguiente

Ash vio a su nueva amiga, por la manera en la que hablaba de su amigo pensaba que era alguien increíble

Es difícil – siguió kiiroi – lucho y sufrió mucho por ello, recuerdo que estaba tan deprimido que incluso pensó en retirarse de ser entrenador, pero lo convencí de no hacerlo, y ves, se corono como campeón de la liga, así que no te desanimes si no has ganado aun

Lo sé, solo que a veces me desanimo por haber perdido tanto, es decir son 6 ligas seguidas

kiiron rio - tranquilo es normal, además tienes amigos que te ayudan, de todas formas, recuerda, fueron 13 años para él, tú estás a la mitad, el perdió 11 ligas antes de ganar una

Ten en cuenta esto – añadió la chica – ningún campeón es joven, todo son adultos, y créeme, mucho batallaron por años para serlo

Ash sonrió, aun cuando había hablado con sus amigos, el hablar de esta manera con una chica que acababa de conocer le había ayudado mucho, quizás porque eso, por ser una desconocida, sentía que podía hablar más libremente

[~~]

Espero que nos veamos pronto ash

Si – dijo el mencionado mientras pikachu subía a su hombro – fue bueno conocerte espero vernos pronto de nuevo

Al menos en la liga nos veremos, te digo Akai es fuete y se trajo a sus mejores pokémons

Bueno – ash sonrió – yo también – por un momento dudo pero decidió decirlo, con su plática dedujo que ellos no la conocían, kiiroi le dijo que en realidad su próximo destino era kalos, pero por los problemas que hubo en la liga tuvieron que cambiar su destino

La verdad no participare en la liga sion, solo vengo por las medallas, iré a la meseta añil, le hice una promesa a una amiga de vernos ahí, yo ya participe en la liga kanto, por eso decidí venir, y si –añadió al ver que la chica iba a habar – tenemos tiempo, conseguiré las medallas a tiempo, pero quiero mostrarte algo antes – ash rebusco entre sus bolsillos, kiiroi asistió extrañada

Esto es la Pidgeotita, es para la mega-shinka

¿mega-shinka?

Es una evolución muy poderosa, yo tengo 2, la de lucario y pidgeot, sin embargo riolu no ha evolucionado aun y con pidgeot es muy complicado, aún lo ha hemos hecho, pero espero ya haberla dominado para cuando obtenga mi primera medalla

No te entiendo ash

Mira – ash saco su pokédex, y le mostro un video que clemont le mando cuando lucho contra korrina, kiiroi vio fascinada la mega-shinka de lucario y como batallo contra el pikachu de ash

Aun cuando es propia de kalos – dijo guardando su pokédex – es posible encontrar las piedras en otras regiones, solo que es más difícil, hablen con el profesor ciprés, el profesor pokémon de kalos, y él les explicara, pero les advierto, el encanta hablar sobre su trabajo, así que lo van a tener que escuchar un buen rato

Porque me dices esto ash

Bueno – el muchacho se puso su mochila – estoy seguro que no soy el único que va a luchar con una, y es muy probable que para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar ya la tenga dominada, creo que sería una ventaja injusta, además – añadió sonriendo – por lo que me contaste tu amigo es muy fuerte, por eso quiero pelear contra el en cuanto pueda con todas mis fuerzas

Le hablare al profesor ciprés hoy o mañana temprano, depende de cuánto tiempo me tome encontrar a los demás, no creo que les dé una piedra, pero al menos les podrá explicar más detalladamente sobre ello, y quizás les dé una idea de dónde encontrar una

De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencida la chica, pero aun así, le diría a su amigo sobre su descubrimiento, le había caído muy bien ash, le recordaba akai, aun cuando su amigo era mucho más serio, tienen la misma pasión que el por las batallas

Nos vemos ash - la chica se acercó al azabache y le abraso cariñosamente, ash le devolvió el abraso

¡Kiiroi! – los 2 se voltearon, entre la gente caminaba un muchacho de cabellos negros, tenía una chaqueta roja y una gorra roja y blanca, rápidamente él se abrió paso entre la multitud dirigiéndose hacia ellos

Akai – la chica se separó de ash y camino hacia su amigo – ¿qué te habías hecho?

Kiiroi, te he dicho que no te separes de mi – luego vio a ash, por alguna razón ash noto que el recién llegado lo miraba muy enojado, tomo suavemente a la chica y camino hacia donde estaba el

Bu-bueno, tú debes de ser

Soy akai, amigo de kiiroi, ¿y tu quien eres? – le contesto de manera cortante

Kiiron – la chica le miro enojada, el muchacho, aun cuando era más grande que ella, no pudo evitar retroceder ante la mirada de su amiga, ash noto que ella no estaba enojada en serio, por lo que rio para sí mismo – te eh dijo que trates a la gente con más educación

Pero…

Nada de peros, ash me acompaño mientras tú dabas vueltas por ahí

Pero si fuiste…

Nada – la chica se volteo dándole la espala, quedando de frente a ash, sacando la lengua mientras sonreía, ash también rio, ante el juego que tenía su nueva amiga con su acompañante – te tuve que esperar por 2 horas – siguió hablando mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo – por suerte ash me hizo compañía

Pero kiiroi

Pero nada, que iba a hacer, tú tienes mis cosas, pero como solo tienes las batallas en la cabeza te separaste de mí y me dejaste abandonada

Ash reía internamente mientras por fuera luchaba por mantener una postura seria, el pobre muchacho parecía a punto de llorar por las palabras de su amiga, quien parecía disfrutar mucho "regañándolo"

Como sea –dijo – ash, él es akai, akai él es ash, y a que no adivinas de donde es

El muchacho observo al a azabache detenidamente, dedujo que también era un entrador

Es de kanto

Sorprendido puso mucha más atención en su examen visual, ash, por su parte sonrió

¿De veras eres de kanto? – pregunto akai

Si, de pueblo paleta y tú

De ciudad celeste, pero me mude a pueblo paleta cuando tenía 5 años

Kiiroi me dijo que eras el campeón de hoenn

Bueno si

Increíble, yo aún no soy campeón pero sé que lo lograre

Akai no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de ash, al final él era igual a ale cuando partió, sonrió al ver a otro entrenador de su región, por dentro también se estaba emocionado, en sus viajes solo había conocido a otros 2 entrenadores de kanto, por lo que para él era algo muy especial ver a otro

Bueno kiiroi, no vemos luego – dijo ash – ya encontraste a tu amigo ahora y yo voy a buscar a los míos

Suerte ash – dijo dándole otro abraso, ash solo pudo pensar en lo emotiva que era ella akai no pudo evitar ocultar su enojo ante esa acción de kiiroi

Suerte a ambos, akai – el joven alzo la vista – espero vernos pronto y poder tener una batalla,

¿Porque no tiene una ahora? – Pegunto kiiroi – así pueden matar el tiempo un poco no creer

Ash estuvo a punto de aceptar, akai también asistió, pero el azabache negó con la cabeza

Lo siento, pero le hice una promesa a una amiga, que lucharía con ella en sion, que mi primera batalla aquí sería contra ella, será otro día

Está bien, adiós ash

Adiós – dijo akai

Adiós a ambos

Tanto ash como pikachu se despedían de sus nuevos amigos, kiiroi seguia agitando la mano y sonriendo mientras caminaba al lado de akai, ash veía como ellos se perdían entre la multitud, el muchacho sentía que había ganado más confianza esta vez,

11 años eh… - murmuro, pikachu lo observo con curiosidad – bien, entonces tendré que hacerlo en menos tiempo – dijo lleno de determinación

Bueno pikachu, porque no buscamos a los demás –ash rebusco en su bolso

Piiii – el pokémon asistió levantando su patita, mientras reemprendían u camino, ash saco el holomisor y empezó a llamar a serena

[-]

¿Lo encontraron? –pregunto serena muy afligida

No realmente, vamos serena, calmante un poco – le dijo may

No es la primera vez que se pierde al llegar a una nueva región – dijo brock tratando de calmarla

Pero

Pero en serio – dijo brock – ¿dónde se habrá metido ash?

Si pudiéramos contactar… dedenne – exclamo serena – Bonnie despierta a dedenne

Es cierto – dijo la pequeña, rápidamente saco la pokebola y la lanzo

En el suelo pareció un pokémon regordete, el cual estaba profundamente dormido, un sudor recorrió la frente de serena al ver al pokémon eléctrico

Dedenne – dijo Bonnie a su pokémon, ese solo gruño levemente y siguió durmiendo – dedenne, despierta por favor

Lentamente el pokémon se incorporó, bostezando busco a su entrenador y casi rodando se dirigió hacia ella

Dedenne escucha – dijo Bonnie al su pokémon que tenía en su manos – es importante, necesitamos que contactes a pikachu por favor

El pokémon asistió, una vez despierto completamente este brinco al suelo, posicionándose erizo sus antenas mientras emitía pequeñas ondas eléctricas

[-]

Ash caminaba tranquilamente mientras buscaba a sus amigos, tenía en sus manos el holomisor, el cual solo mostraba en su pantalla el mensaje de llamando, pikachu estaba en su hombro comiendo su bolsa número 13 de kétchup, cuando este saldo al suelo e irguió su cola, ash vio los observo extrañado por un segundo, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que hacía pikachu

Pikachu se concentró en las ondas emitidas y una vez localizadas corrió, seguido de ash

Atravesaron el área donde se encontraban y siguieron por la derecha llegaron a otra sala igual de grande, y al igual que la anterior llena de gente que salía o entraba a la región, zigzagueando pikachu lo guio hasta una fila donde la gente esperaba su turno para pasar el área de inspección

Muchachos – dijo mientras alzaba la voz

Ash – al fin apareces – dijo brock alzo la mano, al ser el más alto era más fácil para ash guiarse con le hasta donde estaba, casi empujado a la gente se abrió un hueco hasta llegar donde estaban ellos

Es increíble – dijo may – ¿cómo haces para perderte siempre?

Lo siento jejeje

No importa, ven acá, ya perdimos mucho tiempo por tu culpa – le reclamo may haciéndose a un lado

¿Donde estabas ash? – pregunto serena

No lo sé, lo siento por preocuparlos, brock – el mencionado se volteo hacia el – ¿alguna vez luchaste contra alguien llamado akai o kiiroi?

Mmmm – brock medito por un momento – no, pero mi padre sí, cuando estaba de líder combatió contra un muchacho de mi edad creo hace varios años, si, al menos recuerdo que su nombre era un poco raro, me llamo la atención eso que parcia más un color que nombre, de hecho ahora que hago memoria el chico se enojó cuando dije eso, ¿porque preguntas ash?

Por nada importante – respondió el tranquilamente, ash sintió que le jalaba la manga, al bajar la vista vio Bonnie quien lo miraba seriamente, solo le tomo uno segundos entender que le pasaba a la pequeña

Sé que te prometí la batalla, pero ahora tenemos que hacer unas cosas primero, pero no te preocupes – añado al ver la cara de la niña – en cuanto terminemos vamos a luchar, te lo prometí ¿no? – dijo mientras le mostraba su meñique

Cierto – Bonnie junto su dedo con el de ash mientras sonreía

Bien, primero lo primero – añadió mientras se levantaba – tenemos que buscar un hotel

¿Un hotel? – pregunto serena

Es mejor – dijo may – somos muchos para un centro pokémon, además estaremos más cómodos ahí

oigan – dijo brock- primero tenemos que llamar para avisar que llegamos

Cierto – dijeron todos

[~~]

Con pesadez el grupo dirigió a la entrada de la ciudad, una edificio de vidrio con cientos de entradas y salidas que servía de puente entre el aeropuerto y la ciudad

Como es posible que aquí este fresco si estamos en un desierto – pregunto may a nadie en particular

¿Primera vez en sion verdad? – Todos se volearon, sentado en una banca de piedra estaba un señor alimentado a un grupo de pachirisu – ven eso – dijo señalando un obelisco negro con surcos azules – eso es mikelita, es un mineral propio de esta región, y es lo que mantiene a la ciudad fresca

Serena se acercó al obelisco con Bonnie agarrada de su mano, el objeto de 5 metros de alto estaba enterrado en la tierra, los surcos estaba profundamente tallaros en él, desprendiendo una luz azul tuene, estos parecían moverse como si fueran agua, pero de manera muy lenta

Que freeeeco - escamo Bonnie mientras cerraba los ojos la sentir el aire fresco que emanaba del obelisco

Los obeliscos generan frio, entre más calor haga más frio genera, están en toda la ciudad y eso es lo que la mantiene fresca – añadio el señor mientras guardaba la bolsa de papel que tenía la comida de los pokémons – saben vinieron en el mejor momento, este años la ciudad cumple su aniversario 5000 de su fundación, por eso al liga Sion ha preparado mucha cosas, principalmente para entrenadores como ustedes

¿Cómo que cosas señor? – May pregunto muy interesada – por cierto yo soy coordinadora

No hay problema jovencita – dijo mientras se paraba – también coordinadores, conocedores, cocineros cualquier cosas, o si – dijo mientras se alejaba - este año va ser memorable sí que si

Un poco extrañados por la actitud del anciano, el grupo decidió recorrer la ciudad para conocerla y de paso encontrar donde quedarse

Sion era una de las regiones más extensas además de las más diversas, la ciudad, Ramat Gan se ubicaba en el Desierto del Namib, además de ser una de las ciudades más importantes de la región y una de las más grandes del mundo, se extendía por casi 2000km2, una persona promedio tarda 10 días en recorrerla a pie*, curiosamente la región también alberca una gran diversidad de zonas en ella, sin embargo, en esa zona al ser desértica lo pokémon eran menos abundantes, los más comunes eran los de tipo roca y tierra, siendo muy raros los de tipo agua, e imposibles de encontrar los de tipo hielo y planta, Ramat Gan era considerada la capital de sion no solo por su extensión geográfica, sino también por ser la ciudad más importante de la región, y también por ser la primer ciudad fundada en ella

Mientras caminaban se asombraron de la inmensidad de la ciudad, los rascacielos se alzaban imponentes ante ellos, las calles llenas de gente , vehículos y pokémons que caminaban como si fuera hormigas en un perfecto orden desordenado, las calles pavimentadas estaba bordeadas de árboles y obeliscos negros, lo que más le asombro a ash es que había carriles especiales para pokémon donde se podía viajar montados en ellos, serena no pudo evitar pensar en rhyhorn, llegaron a un cruce, donde diversas tiendas mostraban en sus vitrinas sus productos, pese a ser una ciudad en el deserto, ash no dejaba de pensar en ciudad catelia, y más de un momento se preguntó si no estaba ahí

Luego de un par de horas dando vuelta el grupo se hospedo den la posada del gato negro, un pequeño hotel rustico como los miles que hay ahí, por ser pronto el inicio de temporada la ciudad estaba llena de entradores de todas las regiones, por fortuna lograron encontrar un espacio pero tendrían que dormir todos en la misma habitación

Luego de dejar sus cosas en la habitación el grupo fue a almorzar a una cafetería cercana, las chicas hablaban entre ellas, ash comía en silencio, habían decidido comer primero y luego ir al parque cercano, donde la dueña del hotel les indico que había arenas de combate al aire libre

¿Qué sucede ash? – preguntó brock a su amigo, ash había permanecido callado durante toda la comida, más aun comido muy despacio, contrario a Bonnie que se revolvía en su asiento de la emoción mientras esperaba impacientemente que los demás terminaran de comer

El muchacho vio a may y serena tratando inútilmente de calmar a Bonnie, confiado en que no oiría se volteo a brock

Es que estoy pensado como hare

Sobre que

Ahora te entiendo – brock lo observo confundido – sobre lo que dijiste, sobre la regulaciones del ciap

Ah – brock sonrió al entender el dilema de su amigo – no sabes que pokémon usar

Así es, esta es la primera batalla de Bonnie, y por eso quiero que será memorable por lo que no sé qué pokémon usar, ¿tienes algún consejo?

Brock sonrió y acercando su cabeza a la de ash empezaron a planear la batalla que tendría con Bonnie

[~~]

Por aquí ash, démonos prisa – Bonnie jalaba a ash mientras casi corriendo buscaba una arena libre

El parque era muy grande, cientos de caminos serpenteaban entre los árboles, el pasto, los obeliscos y las canchas de batalla, algunas estaban ya ocupadas, donde entrenadores luchaban entre ellos en duelos aleatorios, en medio del parque había un centro pokémon pero este era diferente a los habituales

Como el parque era básicamente una zona de batalla, el centro pokémon no tenía una puerta de entrada, sino un marco, con un plafón de cemento que sobresalía de la entrada hacia afuera, los audinos y las 3 enfermeras joy atendían a todo los entrenadores que llegaban después de las batallas, es por eso que en el lugar había 6 enfermeras y 16 pokémon atendiendo las 24 horas del día

Bonnie buscaba un lugar libre, su rostro se ilumino al encontrar una zona vacía, corriendo se posiciono en la zona asignada para el entrenador, mientras esperaba a ash, quien solo sonreía ante la actitud de la pequeña, pues le recordaba a cuando el luchaba contra gary cuando eran niños, may y serena se sentaron al borde del campo sobre una pequeña colina bajo un árbol, brock en cambio se dirigió a la arena seguido de ash

Bien – dijo el médico – ¿estas lista Bonnie? – La pequeña asistió emocionada – ¿y tú ash? – el azabache sonrió - bien, entonces yo seré el réferi – a Bonnie le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, may aprovecho y saco la cámara de serena para poder filmar la batalla– esta será una batalla de 1 contra 1, sin límite de tiempo, el ganador será el pokémon que se mantenga en pie la final – brock levanto la mano – entonces comiencen – exclamo bajándola

Ve dedenne – dijo Bonnie mientras lanzaba su pokebola, esta se abrió en el aire liberando al pokémon eléctrico

Bien – ash saco su pokebola, la miro por un momento y sonrió – demos una buena batalla, ve hawlucha

El pokémon salió de su pokebola, haciendo su típica pose, luego vio al pokémon y cruzo los brazos sonriendo

Desde la colina may y serena extendieron una manta y se sentaron en ella, desde su posición tenía una vista perfecta del campo, dándole un emparedado a may serena se dispuso a ver la batalla

 _\- Hawlucha, el Pokémon lucha libre. Como posee un estilo artístico para ejecutar sus movimientos, Hawlucha se enorgullece mucho de su elegancia -_

Serena se volteo, atrás de ellas un joven de camisa celeste había sacado su pokédex y miraba la batalla con interés

¿Ese pokémon es de kalos no es así? – may se volteo, detrás de ellos en el camino de piedra se había reunido un pequeño grupo de personas que veían interesadas la pelea que se iba a realizar, la chica en cuestión vio a otra que también había sacado una pokédex y veía la batalla, a su lado un muchacho de su misma edad asistía a la pregunta que había hecho

 _\- Dedenne, el Pokémon antenas. Dedenne se comunica a larga distancia con otros Dedenne enviando ondas de radio a través de sus bigotes tipo antena -_

Qué bonito, parece un pequeño ratón

Ese pokémon nunca lo había visto – otro espectador también saco su pokédex

Bonnie por su parte se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, pese al entusiasmo de al fin tener su batalla con ash, no contaba con que tuvieran tantos espectadores

Tranquila – Bonnie vio a ash, no se había percatado que el muchacho se había acercado a ella – solo enfócate en la batalla, no en ellos

Si – dijo muy animada, ash se regresó su posición, brock solo espero que su amigo se prepara y dio comienzo a la batalla

Dedenne moflete eléctrico – dijo Bonnie haciendo el primer movimiento

Salta – dijo ash

El pokémon eléctrico se lanzó sobre el luchador, hawlucha dio una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando el ataque

Patada de salto alto – hawlucha tomo velocidad y arremetió contra el pokémon eléctrico, dedenne recorrió vamos metros mientras rodaba en el suelo – golpe karate

Dedenne se levantó del suelo solo para recibir de nuevo el ataque de hawlucha

Bonnie está paralizada, asustada veía como hawlucha atacaba a su pokémon

Concéntrate – Bonnie se fijó en ash, quien lo veía muy tranquilamente desde el otro lado del campo, hawlucha cruzo los brazos y espero que ash terminara de hablar – Bonnie concéntrate, en las batallas deberás de pensar rápidamente para poder predecir los ataque del oponente, si te paralizas no podrás lograr nada y tu pokémon será vencido fácilmente, enfócate en dedenne y concéntrate en hawlucha

Si – Bonnie tomo aire varias veces y se dio varias palmadas a las mejillas, ash retomo la batalla

Golpe karate – hawlucha corrió de nuevo hacia dedenne

Vamos – murmuro ash por debajo, mientras veía fijamente a Bonnie, esperaba que ella lograra superar su parálisis y luchar correctamente

Esquívalo y usa impactrueno – hawlucha golpeo el suelo donde un segundo antes estaba dedenne, el pokémon girando retrocedió un par de metros y lanzo su ataque eléctrico, hawlucha retrocedió unos pasos por el impacto de este

Tacleada – dedenne rápidamente se lanzó contra hawlucha

Golpe karate – hawlucha detuvo a dedenne en el aire - Patada de salto alto – en secuencia, hawlucha continuo su ataque, mandado a volar al pokémon eléctrico

Impactrueno – girando lanzo su ataque contra hawlucha

Esquívalo y usa golpe karate

Hawlucha salto hacia adelante y corrió hacia donde caída dedenne con el brazo en ristre

Moflete eléctrico

Golpea el suelo y salta – ordeno ash

Dedenne caía en pica hacia hawlucha en el último momento hawlucha golpeo el suelo con su brazo, el impacto lo hizo elevarse mientras dedenne caía al suelo – plancha voladora – hawlucha giro en el aire, y estirando sus brazos cayó sobre el pokémon eléctrico

Con los brazos estirado y unas descargas eléctricas saliendo de su cuerpo hawlucha se erguía victorioso mientras dedenne estaba en el suelo inconsciente

Bonnie camino hacia su pokémon tomándolo en sus brazos le sonrió – gracias dedenne

Nee nee – respondió antes de quedarse dormido, ash llegó a su lado

Bien hecho pequeña / Así se hace / Casi le ganas / fue una gran batalla

Ambos alzaron la vista, tenían un pequeño grupo de espectadores quienes aplaudían a Bonnie felicitándola por su batalla, la pequeña sonrió emocionada

Ash vio de reojo a hawlucha, este asistió

Luuu – bonnie se volteo al pokémon, este puso su mano derecha en su pecho y estiro al izquierda, dando un alarido cayo de espaldas al suelo

Vaya – dijo ash sacando su pokebola – parece que la batalla fue más fuerte de lo que crei

Enserio – dijo Bonnie con los ojos brillando

Si, bueno, vamos al centro pokémon, debemos de curarlos

Si

[~~]

Ash se dirigió con las pokebola de dedenne y hawlucha al mostrador, Bonnie por su parte se fue al videoteléfono, acompañada por serena

Entonces le ordene a dedenne que usara moflete eléctrico mientras caía – Bonnie narraba emocionada su batalla por el videoteléfono, su padre y hermano la veía entretenidos narrando "detalladamente" el combate, parada en el banquillo movía todo el cuerpo mientras simulaba los ataques, en un descuido casi se cae, de no ser por serena quien la atrapo en el aire

Bonnie cálmate – le dijo su hermano preocupado

Jejeje, lo siento hermano

¿Donde esta ash? – preguntó meyer a serena quien ponía de nuevo a bonnie en el banquillo

Trayendo a los pokémon, no tardara mucho, ¿porque señor?, lo necesita para algo

Bueno – en eso llegó ash con aun caja pequeña – ash, veo que te llegó el paquete

Si señor - respondió sentándose al lado de serena - por cierto ¿qué es lo que envió?

Bueno – meyer empezó a dudar un momento, veía disimuladamente a su hija, los demás veían esperando una respuesta

Bonnie puedes venir un momento – dijo brock desde las mesas - quiero darte algo

Esa bien, adiós papa, adiós hermano

Adiós hija /adiós Bonnie

Bien – dijo meyer, ash y serena observaban confundidos

Ash ábrelo – el muchacho rompió la envoltura de papel, dentro de la caja de cartón habían una pokédex de color amarillo, en el borde había una cola de dedenne

Acaso es… – empezó a decir serena

Si es la de Bonnie, lo que paso es que se me olvido dártela, y ciprés me dijo que es mejor que no la tenga ella, por el momento

¿Porque? – pregunto ash, serena la tomo y la observo detenidamente

Porque ella no tiene la edad reglamentaria para tener un pokémon, la verdad la pokédex es de ella, y debe de tenerla para probar que dedenne es de ella, pero recuerda que también en ella está el dinero

Y si se la damos, lo más probable es que se lo gaste en dulces - termino clemont

Ambos no pudieron evitar reír un poco, pues clemont tenía razón, Bonnie compraría dulces en cuanto se les escapara

Ash – siguio meyer – tenla tu mejor hasta que llegue a necesitarla, además ya transferí dinero a ella, así que no te preocupes cualquier gasto que tengo lo sacas de ahí

No era necesario señor meyer

No importa muchacho, confió en ti, y en ti también serena

Ash – clemont hablo – gracias

Extrañado el muchacho observo muy confundido a clemont

Por darle esa batalla a mi hermana, muchas gracias ash, eras un gran amigo

No fue nada – respondió apenado el muchacho

Es mucho ash – meyer continuo – realmente te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi hija

B-bueno de nada

Te llegó el video clemont – pregunto serena

Si, gracias serena, ya lo vi con mi papa, pero fue en mi pokédex, papa quiere que se lo reproduzca en el plasma de la sala

Bueno, entonces no les quietaremos más tiempo, buenas noches chicos - dijo meyer

Buenas noches – respondieron lo 2 al mismo tiempo terminado la llamada, por lo que los 2 se dirigieron a la mesa, may salía del baño en ese momento y se dirigió también a donde estaban Bonnie y brock

¿Qué estás leyendo? – pregunto may mientras se sentaba, unos segundos después la siguieron ash y serena

Bonnie estaba afanada leyendo un libro, el aportada un Slowking con un monóculo y una varilla para señalar, con la cual apuntaba a una pizarra

Es un libro de crianza, para niños – explico brock, ash vio por encima del hombro de Bonnie, ella leía detenidamente la sección de pokémons eléctricos, específicamente la de dedenne, en la página el Slowking señalaba un diagrama donde se veían los ataques que podía aprender el pokémon

Esos libros – continuo brock – sirven para entrenadores novatos, es una guía básica para entrenar y capturar pokémons, ya que habla sobre los puntos que hay que saber para ser entrenador

¿Enserio? – may veía con curiosidad el libro

¿Nunca tuviste uno? – pregunto serena

No… bueno la verdad que fue mi papa quien me enseño a mí, ya que quería que fuera entrenadora, ¿tenías uno tu serena?

Si, el profesor ciprés, me lo dio unos días antes de entregarme a fennekin, pero el mío tenía un Meowstic en la portada

¿Y tú ash? – pregunto may

Un gengar, pero creo que perdí el libro hace tiempo

Lo mejor será ir a comer – dijo brock - además, hable con la enfermera joy, y me dijo que las celebraciones empezaran en unos días, igual que la liga, así que tenemos tiempo para hacer turismo

Que bien – exclamaron may y serena

Que mal – dijo ash

Así el grupo se dirigió a comer, en el trayecto may y serán seguían hablando entre ellas, Bonnie estaba concentrada leyendo el libro, y ash iba a su lado, agarrado de su mano para evitar que chocara mientras caminaba, al tiempo que hablaba con brock

Honestamente - dijo serena – el calor es insoportable aquí

Es cierto – dijo may – pero en serio, aun con esta ropa – se señaló – y esas cosas – señalo un obelisco que estaba en una esquina – hace demasiado calor

De que te quejas – dijo serena, tomando su chaleco – yo me estoy asando con esto

Mejor vamos al hotel a cambiarnos, y luego a cenar, que dices serena, que los muchachos no esperen aquí

Serena saco su pokédex y vio la hora, rápidamente empezó a sacar cuentas, llegando a la conclusión que no lo lograrían tiempo, por lo que lo mejor sería dejarlo para mañana

No – dijo guardando su pokédex – vamos a comer, tengo un idea, muchachos vamos a comer

Al fin – dijo ash mientras apresuraba el paso jalando Bonnie y seguido detrás por brock, la pequeño no se dio por enterada por estar leyendo asique solo se dejó llevar

Serena y may cerraban al comitiva, mientras serena le contaba sobre su idea, a lo que may acepto gustosa

[~~]

Luego de comer el grupo se dirigió al hotel de nuevo, a descansar, como aún era temprano el grupo se quedó en la terraza, platicando excepto Bonnie quien se acostó en su sillón y siguió leyendo el libro con dedenne a su lado, quien quedó dormido a los pocos minutos

Creo que ya es tarde – dijo brock posando su taza en la mesa – mejor nos vamos a dormir, chicas ustedes subirán primero ¿no?

Sí, pero creo que Bonnie se nos adelantó – dijo may señalándola

Bonnie se había quedado dormía leyendo, por lo que tenía la cara contra las hojas del libro, mientras roncaba débilmente

Mejor subamos todos – dijo ash – brock por favor trae mi mochila, serena ayúdame

El muchacho se levantó seguido de serena, con cuidado, ash tomo en sus brazos a Bonnie, mientras serena tomaba sus cosas y metía a dedenne en su pokebola, bock se levantó tomado la mochila de ash, may la de serena, lo 4 subieron a la habitación

Serena fue la primera en entrar, seguido de ash, ella camino hacia la cama de la niña y separo la sabanas, con ternura, ash puso a Bonnie el cama, serena saco su pijama y rápidamente la cambio, ash aprovecho y la cobijo, serena tomo la pokebola y libero a dedenne, luego lo puso a su lado, ash coloco el bolso de ella en la cabecera de la cama, serena termino de acomoda al pokémon al lado de Bonnie

Bien – dijo ash – ahora saldremos nosotros para que se cam…

Ash no termino su oración, en la puerta brock y may observaron toda la escena con los ojos muy abiertos – "tienes que estar bromeando" – pensó may al ver a ash y serena

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto serena

n-no, nada nada, cierto, ash, brock salgan

eh… a si, es cierto, ash bajemos un momento – dijo brock tomando a ash de la mano y sacándolo de la habitación – avísennos cuando podamos subir

"parece ser que ash no es el único despistado aquí" – pensó may mientras se debatía si debía de decirla a serena sobre lo que acababa de ver, por una parte seria enormemente gracioso ver su reacción ante esto, por otra, considero que eso podría ser contraproducente, por lo que decidió guardar silencio mientras sacaba su pijama

Luego de tomar un baño y cambiarse, las chicas bajaron a la recepción del hotel, a avisarles a los muchachos quienes subieron y también tomaron un baño, luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir

[~~]

Un nuevo día amanecía en Sion, siendo may la primera en levantarse, la coordinadora nativa de hoenn se dirigió a la ventana, abriendo las ventanas de madera dejo que la luz del día inundara la habitación, se giró y apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, dando la espalada a la calle, observo a sus amigos dormir

La habitación que compartían era grande, en ella habían 6 camas, 3 a la derech la izquierda, may durmió en la de la derecha, junto a brock, a la izquierda estaban ash, serena y Bonnie, sonriendo recordó la escena de la noche anterior y rápidamente su mente empezó a maquinar formas en la que podría molestar a serena, internamente lamento no haber tomado una foto de ello, estuvo uno minutos pensado cuando brock dio señales de despertar, antes que el medico abrirá los ojos may llegó a la conclusión de no molestar a serena con ello, pero le diría a brock para que le ayudara en sus planes

Brock abrió los ojos, frotándoselos se incorporó y vio a may en la ventana

Buenos diiiiiiiiiias – dijo bostezando

Buenos días brock, ¿dormiste bien?

Sí, no están mal estas camas – vio hacía la camas que estaba enfrente e ellos – ¿y la familia aún no se ha levantado? – pregunto mientras se quitaba las sabanas y se sentaba en el borde de la cama

Jajajaja, no aun no, pero ya va siendo hora, oye brock por ahora no digamos nada, ok

Si, también pensé lo mismo, pero tengamos la cámara para la próxima vez

Claro, vamos, hay que levantarlos ya, tengo hambre, y ash dijo que serena cocina muy bien, quiero probar su comida

¿Ya te aburriste de mi cocina? – dijo brock bromeando mientras alcanzaba sus botas

Bueno, si uno como siempre lo mismo se aburre – le respondió sonriendo mientras se separaba de la ventana e iba donde serena

Serena, serena – dijo mientras la zarandeaba

Mrmrmrrm – solo recibió un murmuro por parte de la chica, en eso momentos braixen se levando, ella, junto con pikachu, riolu y ralts habían dormido en la cama sobrante, el pokémon de fuego camino hacia ellos mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba

No se levanta – dijo may dándose por vencida

Ash tampoco – dijo brock quien tenía casi levantado a ash, peor esta aún permanecía dormido, lo soltó y cayo de nuevo en la cama roncando

Brax – el pokémon se acercó a may – brax brax – decía mientras señalaba a pikachu quien dormía en la cama sobrante

Cierto – dijo brock – que ellos los levanten

Está bien, se los encargo braixen

Brax – el pokémon respondió entusiasmado, may tomo su muda y fue al baño, brock tomo algunas de sus cosas y dijo que iba al baño de abajo, a ver si estaba desocupado

Braixen se regresó a la cama, vio a pikachu dormir profundamente sobre varias almohadas, sonriendo siniestramente el pokémon lentamente se subió a la cama y con cuidado se acercó a su compañero

¡LEVÁNTATE! – le grito en la oreja, pikachu dio un brinco y cayó al suelo

Maldita zorra, que te pasa – le grito desde el suelo, braixen se reía el pobre pokémon

Eso te ganas por haragán, vamos hay que despertara nuestro entrenadores

Aja – respondió pikachu no muy convencido, se incorporó y limpiándose su pelaje camino hacia la cama de ash

Pikachu subió de un brindo a la cama, estaba de mal humor por la broma de braixen, así que se iba a desquitar con su amigo, rápidamente se subió al pecho de ash, quien roncaba débilmente, sonriendo malévolamente empezó a cargar energía en su mejillas mientras desidia en que parte debía de despertar a su amigo

Braixen por su parte se acercó sigilosamente a serena y tomado su varilla la encendió como un fosforo – listo – pregunto al roedor – listo - le respondió, ambos sonrieron de manera siniestra

A la cuenta de 3 – dijeron ambos

1 – dijo braixer

2 – dijo pikachu

¡3! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

May se estaba duchando, mientras lavaba su cabello llegó a ella el grito de ash y serena, se rio mientras pensaba en lo que pikachu había hecho para levantar a ash, y se imaginaba lo que braixen hacía, que por el ruido no parecía muy diferente a lo de pikachu, tomó el jabón y se siguió lavando

Pikachu puedes dejar de hacer eso de una maldita vez – grito ash con el pelo erizado de la descarga eléctrica que había recibido

Braixen, ya no estamos en casa, deja de hacer eso – le grito serena mientras se frotaba el pie

Ambos entrenadores les gritaron a sus pokémons que se escabulleron de la habitación hacia el comedor, los gritos despertaron a riolu y ralts quienes bostezando veían la escena confundidos

[~~]

Luego de ese abrupto despertar y un baño, el grupo se encontraba decidiendo que hacer, estaba afuera mientras ash llamaba al profesor ciprés para pedirle el favor que le había dicho a kiiroi

Por ahora – dijo ash cuando regreso con ellos mientras se guardaba el holomisor – debo de buscar al profesor pokémon de esta región

¿Porque? – pregunto may

Tengo que entregarle esto – dijo mientras sacaba al caja dorada de su mochila, serena saco su pokédex y busco el mapa

No está lejos, podemos tomar el monorriel – dijo serena

¿Monorriel? – pregunto ash

Brock señalo hacia arriba, sobre los edificio hacia decenas de líneas en las cuales circulaba los trenes eléctricos, estos avanzaba rápidamente y de manera silenciosa, ash observo por unos segundos uno que viajaba a toda velocidad hacia el centro

¿Qué tan lejos está? – pregunto mientras seguía con la vista al tren que se perdió entre los edificios

Como a una hora caminando – dijo serena mientras guardaba su pokédex

Caminemos entonces

El viaje de una hora se convirtió en 2 pues may, serena y Bonnie se detenían en cada tienda que veían y observaban los aparadores donde había diversos accesorios

Aun así los muchachos no se aburrieron mucho, mientras las chicas estaban en su mundo ash y brock aprovecharon para terminar de ponerse al tanto sobre sus viajes luego de su partida

[~~]

El laboratorio de investigación pokémon de Sion era un rascacielos de 50 pisos, en el cientos de personas trabajaban día ay noche bajo la tutela de la profesora Krause, quien durante sus años de trabajo había realizado importantes hallazgos relacionados con su campo de estudio

La profesora Krause era una arqueóloga, destacada en su rama por sus investigaciones sobre las interacciones pokémon-humana en el pasado, sus investigaciones le habían permitido convertirse en una de las más destacadas científicas del mundo, ella se centraba en la época del asentamiento humano-pokémon que inicio en esa región, cuando los humanos llegaron ahí

Ese día la Prof. Krause caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro en su oficina, frente a la mirada de su asistente quien en más de una ocasión le había reprochado su actitud

Cálmate Krause, ellos vendrán pronto – dijo exasperada de ver a la Prof. dar la 20° vuelta a su escritorio

Es que debería de haber llegado ya, el Prof. Oak dijo que ya debió haber llegado – le respondió girándose, haciendo que su bata de laboratorio se alzara, al tiempo que tocaban la puerta

Su asistente fue quien la abrió, la Prof. se giró y vio furiosa por la ventana

Prof. Krause, la buscan un joven de pueblo aleta

Quítate – le grito al tiempo que lo empujaba a un lado, como un rayo la profesora salió corriendo por el pasillo, ignorando al mensajero y al hecho que había dicho mal el nombre, llego al elevador y lo llamo 20 veces seguida, viendo que no subía a la velocidad que ella quiera dio una patada al suelo y salió corriendo por las escaleras de incendio

[-]

Jajajaja, no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, jajaja bueno de ti lo espero pero no de clemont – brock se reía de lo que ash el acababa de contar, el grupo esperaba en el vestíbulo esperando que les permitieran ver a la profesora

En serio, la verdad no fue tan malo – continuo ash – bueno para clemont si, un poco

Pero fue culpa de clemont al final – dijo serena también riéndose – él fue quien se paró ahí en primer lugar

Aun así yo… – brock se calló, una serie de paso rápido se escucharon por todo el lugar, todas las personas que se encontraban trabajando se detuvieron y alzaron avista mientras movían la cabeza buscando el origen del ruido

Que es eso – pregunto may, pero nadie le respondió, más bien mucho se empezaron a asustar

De repente la salida de emergencia se abrió asustando a muchos, incluidas may, Bonnie y serena, de ella salió una mujer de unos 40 años, sumamente cansada y sudada, tenía la bata muy sucia, las gafas redondas torcidas, y el pelo largo y alborotado, como si no lo hubiera lavado y peinado en mucho tiempo, rápidamente paso la vista por el lugar, deteniéndose en ash, murmuro algo y salió corriendo hacia el

El muchacho se asustó al ver a una mujer que parecía que iba a envestirlo, trato de escapar pero ella rápidamente llego donde él y lo tomo de la muñeca antes de que se pudiera girar a la salida

¿Eres ash? – pregunto, el mencionado solo asistió tímidamente, rápidamente la profesora lo giro y metió sus manos en su ropa

Oiga que está haciendo - dijo serena mientras corría hacia ella, tomándola del brazo trato de separarla de ash, ella solo la ignoraba y girando al muchacho le metió la mano bajo su camisa, haciendo chichar al pobre entrenador que luchaba por escaparse de las manos de la mujer

May también se uno a la lucha con serena, brock aún estaba atónico por la escena que veía

Ash estaba en el suelo, la mujer encima de él tratando de quitarle la ropa – no está – dijo mientas tiraba la chaqueta de ash a un lado, a continuación metió sus manos en los pantalones del azabache, serena estaba encima de ella aplicándole una especie de llave en la cabeza tratando de quitarla de encima de ash, may estaba a un lado aferrada a su brazo trata también de separarla sin éxito, pikachu se había lanzado a la cara de la mujer y le mordía le cabello, Bonnie y dedenne estaban a un lado dándoles animo a serena y a may

Brock ayúdanos – dijo serena, el medico salió del shock, pero cuando iba a lanzarse a ayudarlos una sombra paso a su lado

De un movimiento la recién llegada saco un taser de su bata y poniéndose al lado del brock lo activo tocando a la mujer que estaba desabrochando el cinturón de ash

La mujer se tensó al recibir la descarga eléctrica, su cuerpo convulsiono levemente y cayó encima de ash, el muchacho rápidamente se arrastró alejándose ella, serán corrió a su lado saltando encima de la mujer, cuando estuvo a su lado ash la abrazo temblando, may corrió también, tomado su chaqueta del suelo se la puso al asustado entrenador quien temblaba en brazos de serena

Realmente lo siento – todos se giraron hacia la mujer, ella era una copia de la mujer que había asaltado a ash, pero diferente, tenía el cabello del mismo color avellana, más corto pero muy bien cuidado, usaba gafas rectangulares, vestía una bata blanca y bajo esta un traje ajustado con una falda corta, de color azul, tenía en su mano derecha el taser, y en su izquierda una Tablet verde fluorescente, ella se guardó el aparato y camino hacia ash, el muchacho se encogió más, serena lo abraso mientras veía a la mujer confundida

Perdónenme se me escapo – dijo señalando a la mujer en el suelo

Disculpe – brock se acercó a ella – podría decirnos que acaba de pasar

Ella suspiro – tu eres ash verdad – el muchacho asistió - esta – señalo a la mujer – es la profesora Krause, mi hermana

LA CAJA – grito la profesora levantado se un brinco

No - Dijo su hermana dándole otro toque eléctrico, haciendo que cayera de nuevo como costal muerto

Por favor acompáñenme, yo les explicare todo

¿Ash estás bien? – pregunto serena

Siento que acabo de perder algo – respondió secamente el azabache con la mirada vacía

Un poco inconformes, el grupo ayudo a ash a levantarse y vestirse y siguieron a la señora

¿Y ella? – pregunto may señalando a la profesora

Estará bien, por desgracia nació con mucha resistencia, no te preocupes – dijo viendo a ash que aun caminando abrasado por serena – ya se calmara

Los 5 fueron levados a una sala de reunión vacía, sentándose la mujer empezó la presentación

Mi nombre es Eilat, soy la asistente de la profesora Krause, y hermana menor, una vez más lamento el incidente, lo que pasa es que mi hermana lleva 3 días esperándolos y se empezó a impacientar

¿su asistente? – pregunto bock interesado

Si, supongo que es debido a que soy la única persona que aguanta sus tonterías, mi deber, además de asegurarme que coma correctamente es ayudarla en su investigación, pese a cómo actúa y se ve, créame es muy inteligente y una profesora muy respetada, actualmente nuestra investigación se ha estancado, pero el descubrimiento del profesor ciprés nos abre un nuevo camino en nuestro trabajo

¿Quiere la caja que me dio el Prof. Oak? – pregunto ash quien ahora estaba más repuesto

Exacto, veras creemos que es una pieza fundamental en nuestra investigación

¿Pero porque tenía que tirase encima de ash y desnudarlo? – dijo may

Bueno – Eilat muy apenada dejo la Tablet que tenía en sus manos en la mesa - mi idiota hermana cuando se enfrasca en una investigación tiende a dejar de pensar coherentemente, en serio, lo lamento

Está bien - dijo ash un poco más repuesto, el entrenador tomo su mochila y rebusco en ella - ¿Esto es lo que quiere verdad?

Correcto, le agradezco mucho su ayuda y de nuevo le pido perdón por las acciones de mi hermana

Ash estiro la mano con la caja dorada en ella, Eilat estiro al suya para tomarla

En ese momento la puerta de volvió a abrí, la Prof. Krause estaba en ella, respirando agitadamente su vista se enfocó en el objeto dorado, ash se asustó y soltando la caja se tiro al suelo, Eilat ágilmente la tomo en el aire, la Prof. Krause se lanzó hacia ella, su hermana la alzo haciendo que la profesora se deslizara por la mesa y cayera al suelo

Pero que estás haciendo Eilat – grito desde el suelo la profesora

Eso podrá decir a ti – le respondió con una mirada sobria, haciéndola retroceder – agredes a un niño y encima me gritas a mi

¿Cuál niño? – pregunto inocentemente la profesora mientras no quitaba la vista le objeto que estaba en la manos de su hermana

Vete a bañar, apesta a un muk muerto

Luego dame la caja – su hermana le dio un golpe en la cabeza con ella

Aquí tienes ahora vea tomar una ducha

Pero – la mira asesina que su hermana le dio la dejo pálida

La investigación… – empezó decir

Honéstame cuando te pones así me avergüenzas Krause

Es por el bien de la ciencia – dijo alzándose con los lentes brillándole, ash por un momento recordó a su amigo clemont – es mi deber llegar al final de mi investigación sea cual sea el precio

La semana pasada casi le arrancas el brazo a un pobre hombre por un pedazo de piedra

Era una tabla de más de 4000 años – se defendió

Por el amor de – dijo Eilat mientras se frotaba los ojos – ve a arreglarte, llevare todo a tu oficina, pero ve ya – le dijo mientras le propinaba otro golpe con la caja

Frotándose la cabeza y murmurando algo sobre la tiranía de su hermana, la profesora desapreció por la puerta

Lamento que vean eso – prosiguió hablando mientras se guardaba al caja en su chaqueta, ash salió detrás de la silla de serena – pero es buena persona al final, cuando no se obsesiona con su trabajo

Supongo – dijo brock – bueno si es todo nos vamos entonces

¿Son entrenadores?

Ellos 2 si – brock señalo a ash y serena – ella es coordinadora, pero serena también es artista

Vaya apuntas alto señorita – le dijo a la rubia sonriendo

Entonces nos vamos – dijo may levantándose

La liga – prosiguió Eilat – empezara en 2 semanas pero dentro de 3 días empezaran las preparaciones para el aniversario de la ciudad

Si, cuando llegamos un señor nos dijo eso – le respondió may

Lo que quiero decir es que llegaron a tiempo, con las fiestas la ciudad va a estar rebalsando de personas, ¿tienen un lugar donde dormir?

De hecho si, lo encontramos ayer – dijo brock

Quédense ahí, por lo menos hasta que consigan al primer medalla, por cierto si ustedes son entrenadores – se voleo a ash y serena – por favor síganme, que la liga a preparado algo para ustedes, ¿may?, verdad – al chica asistió – ¿va a luchar en batallas?

Quizás un poco, no es lo mío pero no rechazo una, me ayudan en las competiciones – le respondió

Entonces sígueme por favor, ¿y usted señor brock?

No – dijo mientras agitaba su mano – soy doctor y adema soy líder de gimnasio

Yo si soy entrenadora – dijo Bonnie

Bonnie – aun eres muy pequeña, lo olvidaste – le contesto serena

Pero yo

Está bien, de hecho pensándolo mejor, vengan los 5 les explicare lo que hare

Muy confundidos los 5 siguieron a la profesora a su oficina

Dentro de esta, la profesora se sentó frente a su computadora, tecleando rápidamente una pequeña maquina situada a la par del monitor empezó a vibrar, dando un sonido de campana, 4 brazalete de varios colores cayeron en la bandeja

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto may inclinándose para verlos mejor

Ash, dame tu mano por favor

Un poco nervioso el muchacho extendió su brazo, Eilat coloco una pulsera azul en su muñeca, era del grosor de un dedo, al ponerla esta encendió una pequeña línea verde en un costado, repito lo mismo con serena, may y brock, may tenía una color verde, y brock una color negra

Por favor prestenme sus pokédex – los muchachos se las entregaron, Eilat las conecto todas a la computadora e inicio un programa que se descargó en segundos - Las azules son para entrenadores, tiene un pequeño botón a un costado, cuando las encienden, significa que están dispuestos a aceptar una batalla con cualquier entrenador, la verdes son de coordinadores y artistas, y las negras otros

Todos vieron las pulseras en sus manos, Bonnie empezó a saltar pidiendo una, siendo regañada nuevamente por serena

En sion promovemos mucho las batallas amistosas entre entrenadores, cuando salgan, si desean batallar contra alguien busquen su pulsera, si está encendida es que esa persona está dispuesta a una batalla, si está apagada es que no lo está, por ejemplo, si tu ash deseas pelear, enciéndela, pero si estás cansado o lo están tus pokémons, apágala

¿A que se refiere con otros? - pregunto brock sin apartar la vista de su pulsera

Que no eres un entrenador en sí, pero que puedes pelear

Por cierto – añadió – deben ir al centro pokémon para que las actualicen

¿Actualicen? – pregunto serena quien había a garrado a Bonnie para que se calmara

La pulsera además indica en nivel de sus pokémons, es para tener una batalla más equilibrada, cuando las actualicen estas indicara el nivel de su equipo, así sabrán contra quien pueden pelear

Eso es increíble – dijo ash con los ojos brillándole – así poder saber si peleo contra alguien fuerte

Me alegra – Eilat se levando – de nuevo, gracias por todo y perdonen a mi tonta hermana

[~~]

Una vez fuera del edificio el grupo decidió ir a comer, todos charlaba animadamente menso Bonnie que iba haciendo puchero por no haber obtenido una pulsera

[~~]

Ash observaba a las personas caminar frente a él, el grupo luego de comer se dirigió de nuevo al parque, estaban descansando bajo u árbol, serena y may platicaban tranquilamente mientras bock jugaba con Bonnie

Iré a dar una vuelta – dijo ash mientras se levantaba – pikachu, ¿te quedas aquí?

El pokémon asistió mientras comía pokelitos de kétchup, los demás asistieron y el muchacho empezó a caminar subiendo una pequeña colina que estaba atrás de ellos

Cuidado – el grito alerto a todos, sin embargo antes de poder reaccionar alguien cayó sobre ash levantado una nube de polvo, un segundo después un pokémon cayó a su lado

Ash – serena corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo, seguido de los demás muy preocupados

¿Korrina? – pregunto Bonnie

En el suelo, estaba ash con korrina encima de él, lucario estaba su lado a su lado tratando de levantar a su entrenadora

Lo siento, ¿serena? – korrina vio a su amiga y sonrió, luego bajo la vista y vio a ash tirado en el suelo

Ash, lo siento – dijo levantándose de un brinco

Hola korrina – repitió le muchacho levantándose mientras se frotaba al cabeza – ¿qué haces aquí?

Ash, al fin te encuentro, ¿serena me lo presta por un momento? – dijo mientras agarra del brazo a ash lucario lo tomo del otro, y antes de que pudieran responder desaparecieron dejando una nube de polvo

¿Pero que acaba de pasar? – pregunto may

Serena ¿quién es ella? – pregunto brock – más importante, ¿a dónde se llevó a ash?

Es korrina – dijo Bonnie – es una líder de gimnasio al igual que mi hermano y tu brock, ella también tiene la mega-shinka

¿Pero para que quiere a ash?

Serena – brock movió la mano frente a la chica, serena aún estaba en shock por lo ocurrido

[-]

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del parque korrina y lucario al fin soltaron a ash

Al fin – dijo korrina estirándose, lucario la imitaba

¡!Se puede saber porque me arrastraste hasta aquí¡ – pregunto ash, levantándose y quitándose la tierra de encima

Jejeje, lo siento ash pero era necesario, ¿tienes la mega-piedra contigo?

¿Cómo sabe eso?

El Prof. Ciprés le dijo a mi abuelo que te dio una, y él me mando a buscarte para ensenarte cómo usarla

¿Enserio? – pregunto ash muy confundido

Claro, supongo que no tienes idea de cómo se usa ¿verdad?

Bueno – ash se rasco al mejilla – tengo una idea después de todo te he visto a ti y al profesor, pero nunca lo he usado, de hecho estaba esperando el momento adecuado para entrenar

Excelente, en ese caso yo te entrenare – respondió orgullosa korrina con el brazo apuntando a su pecho, lucario la imito

¿Ahora?

Claro, ¿porque no? es lo mejor, empecemos a entrenar ya

Está bien, solo déjame avisarle a los demás que llegare tarde, por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?

Ni idea – respondió mientras hinchaba el pecho, ash la miro con la boca abierta – solo corrí lo más rápido que podía – recalco orgullosa mientras lucaro la asistía

Ello 3 se encontraban en un parque muy grande, era prácticamente plano, pocos arboles pero muchas flores plantadas a lo largo del camino de ladrillo blanco, así como arbustos aleatorios en el césped, veía muchas parejas en se lugar sentada en bancos o sobre manteles extendidos en el pasto

Este bien – saco su holomisor y llamo a serena

Ash, estas bien/ash donde estas/ estas con korrina, donde estas – los 3 hablaban al mismo tiempo tratando de hacerse oir a través del aparato

Chicos, estoy bien, korrina me… trajo para entrenar, por cierto, korrina, no era necesario que hicieras eso

Es que es secreto recuerdas – le dijo susurrando a su oído

Brock y may sabe de la mega-evolución y saben que tengo una, además, brock también tiene una, ¿o no sabías eso?

Korrina vio a ash muy nerviosa, incluso lucario se había dado cuenta de error que habían hecho

cl-claro que lo sé, cr-cres que y-yo no lo iba a sa-saber – en su rostro ash mostraba claramente que no creyó ningún palabra de la chica

No importa, chicos llegare más noche, los veré en el hotel, serena cuida a pikachu por favor, asegúrate que no se coma todas la bolsas de kétchup

Está bien ash, suerte, avísanos cuando vengas de regreso, por favor

Ash guardo su holomisor y se giró hacia korrina – vamos hacia allá – señalo detrás de unos arboles – parece ser mas solo y podremos practicar ahí son que nos observen

[-]

Serena guardo su holomisor – ¿entonces qué hacemos ahora?, ash no va a volver pronto

Por ahora volvamos al hotel, ya tuve suficiente emoción por un día – dijo may, pikachu se subo al hombre de serena y tomado sus cosas el grupo volvió a su habitación

[~~]

Eran cerca de media noche cuando ash regreso al hotel, tenía la ropa muy sucia, uno de sus guantes roto y unos cortes superficiales en su rostro, en silencio ash entro al hotel, siendo saludado por el guardia de turno, un señor de unos 35 años que leía distraídamente una revista detrás del mostrador, en silencio ash subió la escaleras al 2 piso, llegando al living, el cual estaba a oscuras

¿Ash? – el muchacho ahogo un grito, en uno de los sillones estaba serena, quien leía un libro en su pokédex

¿Serena que haces aquí?

Bueno yo – la chica se puso nerviosa, ya había sido bastante malo aguantar las burlas de may y Bonnie sobre esperar a su "marido" – te estaba esperando - soltó al fin el muchacho suspiro y se sentó frente a ella

¿Ya cenaste? - pregunto

La verdad no, esperaba comer algo de lo que traje en la mochila – respondió recordando algunos dulces que traía

Toma – serena le paso una bandeja, con la cena en ella – supuse que no habías comido

Gracias serena - ash tomo los platos y empezó a comer

¿Que estabas haciendo con korrina? – Pregunto mientras le servía un jugo, en eso vio el rostro de ash – ¿ash que te paso? – pregunto asustada, ash tenía varios cortes superficiales en el rostro, el cabello muy alborotado que inútilmente trato de aplastar con su gorra, ya que los mechones sobresalían a los lados de esta, el corte más grave era en el labio, lo demás no eran nada importante

Entrenamos para la mega-shinka, gracias – empezó a tomar el vaso – no es nada, solo son los cortes de la caída

¿Y eso?

El Prof. Ciprés le conto al abuelo de korrina que me tengo una piedra y decidió que debía empezar a entrenar con ella

Un momento, riolu aún no evoluciona, como puedes entrenar la mega-shinka

Es cierto – dijo soltando los cubiertos, ash saco su pokebola - el profesor me dio la mega piedra de pidgeot, y es con el que estado entrenado

¿Por eso estas así?

Si, bueno se agito un poco, pero con lucario pude calmarlo, aun así me falta mucho para dominar la mega-shinka

Vaya – serena le sirvió más jugo – me gustaría tener un pokémon con la mega-shinka, seria asombroso

Por un momento ash estuvo tentado a decirle a serán sobre la piedra que el profesor le dio, pero recordó el regaño de korrina cuando lo menciono y decidió callar

¿Y pikachu? – dijo reanudando la conversación

Está durmiendo, junto a los demás

A pesar de todo estuvieron platicando uno minutos, hablaron de varias cosas triviales, recogieron las cosas y se fueron adormir

Los siguientes 4 días pasaron de esta manera, ash estuvo casi todo el día entrenando con korrina, luego de decirle a los demás la razón, may, serena y Bonnie decidieron explorar la ciudad y brock permaneció en el laboratorio pokémon estudiando junto a la profesora Eilat, en las noches serena esperaba a ash para cenar y platicar

El 5 día ash llegó cerca del crepúsculo, todos se encontraba en la mesa del restaurante del hotel, acababan de pedir la cena cuando las puertas se abrieron, ash fue el primero en entrar, seguida de korrina y lucario, ambos muy cansados pero sonriendo

Lo logre – grito en cuanto entro haciendo que todo en el lugar se voltearan el, brock suspiro resignado sabiendo la actitud de su amigo

Korrina agarro del brazo a ash y muerta de vergüenza lo llevo a la mesa

¿Qué cosa lograste? – pregunto may, serena llamo a la camarera para pedir más comida

La mega-shinka – le respondió sonreído mientras le mostraba el brazalete en su muñeca derecha

Todos empezaron a felicitarlo, la camarera llego en ese momento, ash y korrina pidieron más comida, para ellos y para lucario

¿Y cómo? fue dinos ash – pregunto may

Durante la cena ash les relato su entrenamiento de los últimos días, luego de comer todos se fueron a dormí, korrina regreso a su hotel con lucario quedándose de verse al día siguiente

[~~]

Al día siguiente korrina se reunió con ellos en una cafetería cercana

Entonces ash – dijo terminando de comer – no despedimos aquí

¿Te vas? – pregunto Bonnie

Si, veras mi abuelo me mando a entrenar a ash, me dio 20 días para hacerlo y ash termino su entrenamiento en 5, por lo que – se levantó, se puso sus patines y dijo – por fin tengo vacaciones lejos de mi abuelo - dijo casi gritando de alegria

Todos la miraban extrañados

Así que lo siento muchacho, may y bock fue buenos conocerlos pero me voy adioooooos- dijo desapareciendo a toda velocidad

Es algo enérgica- cometo may

Bueno chicos – ash también se levantó – perdón, pero tengo que ir a hacer una cosas

¿A dónde vas ash? – pregunto serena

Tengo que buscar algo, los veré después, pikachu necesitare que te quedes aquí, ¿está bien?

El pokémon asistió, y siguió comiendo

¿Estarás bien solo? – pregunto brock

Sí, no te preocupes es algo que tengo que hacer y será más rápido si voy solo, por eso creo que en una hora volveré, ¿los veo aquí?

Está bien, te esperaremos – dijo brock levantándose – si es así, lo mejor será esperarlo

Peor si es rápido podríamos ir contigo – sugirió serena

Si vamos todos nos vamos a tardar más, solo espérenme aquí

Está bien – acepto la rubia

Diciendo eso el muchacho se perdió entre la multitud

Brock entro a la cafetería, se fue a la 2 planta y pidió otro café, mientras se sentaba en una de los sofás a leer el periódico, may y serena se fueron al parque pasear junto con Bonnie

Curiosamente ambas encontraron una forma de ayudarse en sus presentaciones, mientras comían helados las 2 intercambian ideas de coreografías, serena estaba realmente emocionada por implementar sus nuevas ideas en su presentación, may también pues a pesar de ser diferentes tenían algunos puntos en común, hablar con ella le había dado grandes ideas

Cuando paso el tiempo acordado las 3 regresaron a la cafetería

Brock seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, estaba leyendo un libro cuando las chicas llegaron, alzando la cabeza, las llamo

Volvieron temprano

Ya paso una hora - dijo may sentándose – ¿aún no regresa ash?

No, pero – miro su reloj – no debe de tardar mucho – en ese momento el entrenador azabache entraba, llevaba en su manos una pequeña bolsa azul de plástico, saludándolos se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban reunidos ellos

Termine – dijo alzando la bolsa

Que compraste – pregunto Bonnie

Nada importante, ¿bueno que hacemos ahora? – dijo cambiando el tema

Saben que el calor de este lugar es insoportable, y la ropa que traje no me ayuda en nada – dijo may

Es cierto – serena saco su pokédex – chicos, ¿porque no vamos de compras?, tenemos mucho tiempo

Ash vio su ropa, se había cambiado la camisa y el pantalón roto, pero este era muy caliente, hasta él lo sentía, y su chaqueta estaba toda rota, iba a decir algo cuando recordó la ropa que Fabio le obligó a comprar

Yo no necesito ropa, serena recuera que compra una antes de venir

Pero nosotros si ash – le respondió agarrando su chaqueta – esta es muy caliente para el deserto

Entonces –dijo may – vamos a comprar ropa

Yo me quedo – dijo inmediatamente brock, haciendo que todo lo vieran extrañados – es que estoy cansado y bueno… espero una llamada de mi novia

Ok, ¿y tú ash? – le preguntó may

Está bien, iré – brock iba a responder pero ash se le adelanto – entonces nos veremos en un par de horas brock, ¿vienes pikachu?

El pokémon salto inmediatamente hacia donde estaba brock y se puso a jugar con riolu – está bien, nos veremos en el hotel entonces – respondió ash tomando sus cosas y saliendo con la chicas a la calle

Supongo que la ignorancia a veces es una bendición, ¿no crees pikachu? – le pregunto brock al pokémon, este asistió mientras elevaba un plegaria por su amigo

Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando el grupo salió de la cafetería, estirando los brazos serena observo a la gente que transitaba por el lugar

Y bien chicas – dijo ash acomodándose la gorra – ¿a dónde vamos?

Sonriendo siniestramente las 2 tomaron a ash del brazo y lo llevaron al centro, el inocente entrenador se dejó llevar por sus amigas, Bonnie sonriendo también los siguió tranquilamente

[~~]

El día de brock fue bastante tranquilo, después de que ash fuera "secuestrado" por las chicas, el medico regreso al hotel, donde se dedicó al leer un poco de lo que había traído consigo, luego de revisa sus libros de medicina y leer unas novelas el medico descansaba en el balcón de la 2 planta del hotel, desde ahí veía a la gente pasar, durante el día vio a cientos de pokémon desfilar por la calle a sus pies, incluso pokémons que no había visto más que en sus libros o pokémons que no había visto literalmente en años, su mirada de fijo en un pokémon en específico que caminaba tranquilamente a la par de su entrenador, haciendo memoria brock recodo la información de este, los ataque y habilidades que poseía, sonriendo al ver que sus estudios habían dado resultado, vio al Heatmor doblar la esquina, un segundo después serena, may y Bonnie entraban a la calle por la misma esquina, seguidas por ash, quien era guiado por Bonnie ya que el pobre llevaba varias cajas apiladas unas sobre otras además de varias bolsas que le colaba de los brazos, sintiendo pena por su viejo amigo, brock tomo sus cosas y regreso a la habitación a esperarlos

En cuanto llegaron encontraron a brock sentado en usa de las camas, ash, jadeando dejo las cosas sobre la cama de serena y se tiro a la suya

Vamos ash no fue para tanto – dijo may revisando las bolsas

Eso dices tú, 8 horas, estuvimos dando vueltas por 8 horas

Lo siento ash – dijo serena un poco apenada pero al igual que may revisaba las cajas – se nos fue el tiempo

Me mueroooo – dijo el pobre muchacho

Brock levanto a su amigo y se llevó a comer, sabiendo que el pobre había estado en ayunas todo el día

Los veremos abajo – dijo serena – ¿may donde quedo la blusa celeste?

En la caja de abajo creo déjame ver, Bonnie ven aquí quiero ver cómo te queda la blusa amarilla

Cuando los muchachos desaparecieron may se acercó a serena

Entonces estás de acuerdo

n-no no creo que

Vamos serena, por eso salimos a comprar – may tomo una bolsa y se la puso en sus manos

No puede creer que me convencieras de esto

Pero te quede bien serena – dijo Bonnie animándola

Pero…

Mira, si quieres que ash te note, tienes que también poner de tu parte, realmente te haría bien mostrar algo más de "trama", si me entiendes

¡May! – algo roja la rubia la fin acepto y protestando tomo las cosa que may le dio y entro baño

[-]

Dejando a las chicas revisar su botín los muchachos bajaron a comer, ash estaba casi desfalleciendo por lo que tomando un plato lo lleno de comida y se sentó a tragar, repitiendo el proceso varias veces

1 hora después ash estaba acostado en un sofá de la 2 planta junto a las escaleras, con el estómago hinchado de tanto comer, pikachu le abanicaba y brock le traía un antiácido preguntándose cómo diablos había hecho para comerse el doble de su propio peso en carne

Ash estaba con los ojo cerrados cuando escucho voces en la recepción, un chica al parce acababa de llegar pidiendo una habitación, la señora amablemente le dijo que ya no tenía ninguna disponible, al parecer la chica estaba en apuros, pues ya era de noche y no iba a encontrar un lugar pronto, la señora apiadándose de ella, de indico que si no le importaba dormir en la sala del 2 piso podría pasar la noche ahí, y mañana buscar un hotel, a lo que la chica respondió agradecida por el gesto, a ash le llamo la atención pues por alguna razón la voz le era muy familiar, pero no podía dar donde la había escuchado antes, en eso llego brock con la medicina e incorporándose ash se la bebió

Tadaaaa- ambos se voltearon, may acababa de salir de la habitación, mostrando su nuevo conjunto

May vestía con una camisa negra sin mangas, con líneas amarilla en los bordes de abajo, con un pliegue de tela amarilla cosida debajo de esta que simulaba otra camisa, una falta también negra, sobre otra blanca de pliegues con cortes triangulares en estos, y bordados en la puntas, tenía un cinturón de condena en forma de cruz, el cabello recogido en una coleta del lado derecho de la cabeza, sujeta por un pañuelo verde y calcetas a cuadro blancas y amarillas

Ahora yo – dijo Bonnie saliendo del cuarto, había cambiado su blusa café por un vestido celeste, sin mangas, llevaba el cabello trenzado en una larga coleta, de parte de serena, y sujeto en la base con un pin de flor roja

Ahora tu serena – dijo may

No creo – empezó decir, may cansa junto a Bonnie se metieron al cuarto y jalándola de los brazos la sacaron de la habitación

Serena llevaba una camisa negra-gris el cuello estaba alargado hacia el hombro izquierdo dejándolo al descubierto, 2 líneas blancas paralelas que partían del centro del cuello y bajaban a la base de esta, y seguían el borde de la camisa, la base tenía un corte en v en ambos lados, sobre la camisa una remera gris claro con un corte también en el hombro izquierdo, era sostenía por un tirante con dije de plata en la camisa, debajo de estos tenía un pokebola estampaba en blanco, la camisa negra tenia mangas largas con una línea blanca en la parte baja, y la manga de esta era blanca, llevaba un falda rosa de pliegues, y unas calcetas negra hasta el muslo, el cabello lo levaba suelto, desde el incidente en el bosque negro a serena le había crecido un poco, llegándole ya al cuello

Y bien ash – dijo may dando un vuelta sobre donde estaba – como nos vemos

Te ves muy bien may – dijo sonriendo, la chica también sonrió

¿Y serena? – dijo señalándola, haciendo a la pobre sonrojar

Te ves muy linda serena

La chica se sonrojo profundamente, may y Bonnie la fastidiaba con la mirada, tomo aire y abrí al boca para responder

Te vez muy linda, S.E.R.E.N.A – serena sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna como si un Gastly le hubiera lamido al espalda, al tiempo que una manos se posaban en sus hombros, su cabello se erizo, asustada dio un brinco hacia adelante al tiempo que se giraba y vio a la persona que más temía frente a ella

Mi-mie-miette – dijo mientras la señalaba – ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Bueno serena creo que es obvio – dijo la chica de cabellos azules – vengo por el espectáculo pokémon de sion – luego pasando olímpicamente de ella, se inclinó para ver a ash – hola ash, tiempo si verte

Hola Miette, me alegra verte – respondió inocentemente el muchacho, la chica sonrió, serena fulmino con la mirada a ash, asustándolo un poco y confundiendo al pobre muchacho

Aun así, que haces aquí, debería estar en kalos

Serena, tú mejor que nadie debería de saber que la liga y las competencias han sido suspendidas, y aun cuando dijeron que las van a reabrir, no hay fecha exacta, y no quiero ir a la carrera cuando lo hagan, por eso pensé en viajar

¿Pe-pero como sabias que estábamos aquí?

Bueno - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y se sentaba frente a ash – la verdad no estaba segura de que hacer pero en eso me encontré con clemont, y hablando un poco me conto que habían venido aquí, por eso decidí venir

"clemont, eres hombre muerto" – serena estaba furiosa con su amigo, estaba contenta hace unos minutos, hasta que Miette apareció

Por cierto ash – dijo Miette sacando a serena de sus pensamientos – ¿también vas a participar en esta liga?

Claro, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo

Miette sonrió – entonces te voy a apoyar ash

Gracias Miette, yo también te apoyare – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ash, al girarse vio a serena que se había sentado a su lado y lo miraba furiosa, con un aura negra cubriéndola

Bueno muchachos – dijo levantándose e ignorando una vez más a serena – iré a dormir

¿Vas a quedarte aquí? – dijo serena

Bueno si, de hecho donde esta ash sentado, la dueña me dejo quedarme en la sala por esta noche. La ciudad es un caos con tanta gente, me asombra que consiguieran un lugar

Vinimos a tiempo – dijo ash, luego tuvo una idea – oye Miente porque nohdsjsd

Serena tapo la boca de ash y lo miro furiosa, Miette vio extrañada la escena

¿Qué pasa ash? – pregunto de una manera demasiado inocente, mientras le sonreía con ironía a serena

Nada –dijo fríamente – que pases bueno noches, y tomando a ash de la mano lo llevo a la habitación, pero a medio camino se toparon con la dueña del hotel

Miette aquí tiene un mantas – la señora los detuvo en medio del pasillo, vio a los 3 un poco extrañada - oh chicos ¿conocen al señorita Miette? – pregunto

Si - dijo ash

Excelente, entonces ¿porque no dejan que se quede con ustedes esta noche?, tienen una cama adicional no es así

Me encantaría – dijo Miette

Pero – empezó a decir serena sin ser escuchada, la señora puso las sabanas en los brazos de ash y llamando a Miette ambos se dirigieron a la habitación

No me puede estar pasando esto - grito serena mientras se revolvía la cabeza son sus manos de la rabia que sentía – en serio, que me pasa con el cabello azul – y pisando fuete se encamino a la habitación

Mientras tanto, brock, may y Bonnie asomaban sus cabezas desde la escalera, en cuanto llego Miette Bonnie tomo a los 2 y los llevo lejos, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, aun así eso no evito que se divirtieran a costa de serena, ni que may grabara el sufrimiento de serena por su rival, riendo por debajo, siguieron a serena a la habitación, esperando evitar un problema mayor

Tal como imaginaron el ambiente están tan tenso en la habitación que se podía contar con un cuchillo, por instrucciones de la dueña, ash había preparado la cama que los pokémons habían usado hasta entonces, Miette estaba su lado observándolo y serena en la puerta gruñendo por debajo, con mucho cuidado brock se coló en la habitación y fue a ayudar ash, may se acercó a su amiga pero solo recibió otro gruñido de parte de ella, la encargada se fue apenas unos segundos antes de su llegada, un vez terminada la cama, protestando serena se cambió y se acostó, seguido de los demás, riendo por debajo Miette se acomodó en la cama, agradeciendo el haber evitado dormir en el sofá

.

.

La escena de dawn llegado a su casa se supone que iba en el capítulo anterior, a manera de epilogo, pero lo quite porque no quedaba donde lo había puesto originalmente, y luego se me olvido incluirla

La ropa es la ropa usada en las zonas desérticas, como el Cairo, ya saben las túnicas largas que usan con los turbantes para protegerse del calor

Creo que son bastante obvio quienes son, más que nada la descripción de kiiroi, que por cierto es otra forma de decir el "nombre", en el próximo capítulo lo explicare más detenidamente

No sé cómo la conocerán en otra parte, las islas son áreas donde se panta un árbol y tiene una banca de cemento donde sentarse bajo este, son comunes en edificios grandes, como aeropuerto y terminales done la gente se puede sentar en ellas, "bajo un árbol"

El cálculo está mal, pero me dio pereza hacerlo, o mejor dicho terminarlo, empecé a hacerlo mentalmente pero me aburrí, así que disculpen si no es exacto

Por cierto, aquí está la razón por la que metí a la Loli jajajaja, es broma, bueno, media broma, no es solo para eso

Aclaro 5 puntos aquí

1- Bonnie va a tener mayor participación

2- serena va a tener 10 pokémons, aun los estoy evaluando pero estoy seguro del próximo, uno de la primera generación, es de fuego, pero aún trabajo en la captura de este, en el próximo capítulo veremos al 2 pokémon que capturara en sion un tipo fantasma de 2 generación, a ver si adivinan jejeje, pero si primero va a ser el de fuego, que lo capturaría aproximadamente en 2 capítulos

3- ash se va a vestir de mujer (le hace falta, en serio mas de 90 episodios y nada, es uno obligación que ash se vista de mujer al menos una vez en la temporada, casi tanto como que pierda la liga jejeje)

4- mentí, ash va a capturar 2 pokémon mas, que a mi criterio debería tener, pero también estoy evaluando cuales y como los capturara, aunque ya tengo bastante avanzada la idea, la sigo revisando

5- El próximo capítulo tendrá que ver con las megas evoluciones y con el aro de serena, y si, va a ser interesante, no romántico al extremo de empalagoso, pero si va a tener su momento que confió no los decepcionara

La verdad muchos quizás no concuerden con esto, Miette, al menos en este caso, no está enamorada de ash, pero le encanta molestar a serena, y sabe que con ash la hace enfurecer, así que si, van a haber un par de escenas entre ellos, pero no a llegar al amor, ni nada, solo lo hará para molestar a serena, asique no piensen mal cuando pase algo entre ellos, no serán cosas al extremo como beso en los labios, pero si, Miette hará algo para provocar a serena

Este mes se cumplió un años de haber sacado el fic (lanzado confeti al aire) vaya, 12 capítulos, sí que escribo lento, aun así les agradezco la paciencia de todos ustedes y seguir leyendo esta idea loca que me salió, muchas gracias a todos

Lo que si ahora puede decir, que al menos voy a ser mensual (o tratar al menos), es decir sacar el capítulo cada fin de mes, es para ser más constante

Si no les quedo claro la ropa que llevan ahora, aquí dejo las imágenes en las que me base,

May, sin las mangas

. /hphotos-xta1/v/t1.0-9/12119187_1665537480326273_617166174387587000_ ?oh=4833afed69db7b16f4bcc224d4e52010&oe=568B351D

Serena

. /hphotos-xpl1/v/t1.0-9/12105763_1665537486992939_8937757004501996936_ ?oh=9eb75ec28af8737dcdeeeca2b7b07bd7&oe=56974633

reviews

baraka108: te diré ahora esto, ciel es importante, en alguna medida, y si va a aparecer más adelante

AndrickDa2, hangover15: si, lo siento, pero como he dicho antes, trabajo y mi horario es algo pesado, asique por eso me tardo, además que también me cuesta escribir y yo reviso mucho lo que escribo, para que me salga bien

Dejen reviews si les gusto la historia, dejen sus comentario y críticas, gracias por la paciencia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Por desgracia aun no decido el nombre, jejeje lo siento, pero acepto ideas jajajaja


	14. Chapter 14

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

- _ **Texto**_ -: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto **/** texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

\+ : son ataques críticos

.

Capítulo 14

El gimnasio roca de ciudad Ramat Gan

"Honestamente esto ya no es lo que esperaba desde un principio, admito que me hizo muy feliz que ash me invitara de nuevo con él a otra región, por un momento pensé que solo seriamos nosotros 2, y que así, eventualmente lograría confesármele, sin embargo no contaba con la inclusión de su amigo, casi hermano brock, ni que may nos acompañara, ni mucho menos que bonnie se nos uniera, no me mal interpreten, me agradan mucho, siento que he hecho una gran amistad con may, y bonnie, bueno, ella es como un hermanita para mí, sin embargo nunca estamos solos, siempre hay alguien ahí, sea quien sea, siempre, y lo peor de todo, es la cantidad de rivales que he encontrado, primero era miette, pero creí que la habíamos dejado atrás, luego dawn, un gran problema, pero al final gane, o al menos eso me parece, la verdad eso me salió bastante bien, me acerque mucho a ash, más de lo que había logrado en un año, supongo que al menos eso debo de agradecerle a ella, y ahora regreso miette, solo falta que venga otra, may menciono a una tipa llamada iris, de unova, y por encima de todo, las chicas que se nos acercan, cuando fuimos la centro comercial dejamos a ash afuera mientras revisábamos la ropa, vi aun tipa vulgar acercarse a él, por fortuna bonnie fue con él y llamado hermano lo trajo hacia nosotros, pero eso empeoro las cosas, ya que más de una lo miraba interesada al ver a "un padre responsable", después de eso no pude dejar de vigilar a ash, quien lamentablemente se estaba desesperando, al final con may lo logramos mantenerlo con nosotras pero tuvimos que volver antes de lo previsto"

Serena estaba acostaba viendo el techo, mientras pensaba cientos de cosas, su rostro se volteo hacia ash quien dormía plácidamente sin percatarse de nada, a su derecha estaba bonnie, frente a bonnie en la cama estaba miette, seguida de may y brock, serena se giró y observo el reloj en la pared, pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada, serena se había mantenido en un vaivén, durmiéndose y despertándose constantemente, dándose la vuelta, se volvió a dormir acomodándose en su cama

[~~]

La primera en despertar fue nuevamente may, levantándose recorrió con la mirada la habitación, su vista se detuvo en la cama de al lado, miette dormía plácidamente, por unos segundos la observo confundida luego recordó quien era ella, sonriendo recordando la escena de la noche pasada, se levantó por fin, y de nuevo fue a abrir la ventana

Buenos días – may se volteo, la chica llamada miette se levantaba en ese momento, may la observo detenidamente, también tenía el cabello azul, igual que dawn, pero era más femenina, su cuerpo no rivalizaba con el de serena, pero aun así tenía una buena figura, más que la de ella, admitió para su desgracia, sabía que tenía unos minutos antes que brock se despertara por lo que se decidió ir a confrontarla directamente, aun cuando había sido divertido lo de anoche, al final serena era su amiga y si tenía una rival, ella iba ayudarla

Buenos días – may se sentó en el borde de la cama, miette la miraba tranquilamente - podemos hablar – le dijo suavemente, aun así miette detecto que más que una pregunta era una orden

Claro – la peliazul se quitó las sabanas y se sentó sonriendo al borde de la cama, al lado de may, dejándola un poco confundida, pues esperaba una respuesta diferente, miette empezó a reiré tapándose la boca con su mano derecha

¿Qu-que te pasa? – pregunto may más confundida

Se lo que piensas – dijo entre risas – pero no es así, veras, serena es mi rival en los concursos, y la verdad ella es bastante ingenua y tonta, igual que ash – may la observaba confundida – a mí no me gusta ash, pero me encanta hacer enojar a serena, y con ash puede divertirme de lo lindo con ella

Fue ahí que may entendió todo, y sin poder evitarlo ella también empezó a reír, pues al final ella también se había divertido a costa de serena

Ambos son muy tontos, no lo crees – dijo miette

Si, bueno un poco, ash ni se da cuenta de las cosas y serena es muy lenta para hacer algo por si misma – dijo may – ¿pero entonces que haces aquí, viniste por eso?

No exactamente, no es mentira, vine por los concurso, pero también para divertirme un poco, además, serena y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes - esta vez hablo más seriamente – ella me gano en la competencia del año pasado, ahora yo le voy a ganar, eso no es mentira

Bueno, sabes que serena es mi amiga, por lo que debo de apoyarla a ella

No te preocupes, no vine sola, al menos no por ahora, quede con unos amigos para viajar por la región, pero vine antes, aun así fue divertido verlos de nuevo

Miette se levantó, tomo sus cosas y fue al baño

No te importa que me bañe primero ¿verdad? – pregunto desde la puerta

Adelante, yo voy a esperar a que despierten los demás

Entonces no vemos luego – dicho esto la peliazul entro al baño, unos minutos después de escucho correr el agua

May por su parte observo de nuevo la escena, igual que el día anterior serena y ash roncaban tranquilamente ajeno la conversación que había tenido ella y miette, de nuevo brock fue el primero en dar muestras de despertar

Buenos días may – dijo restregándose los ojos

Hola brock

Parce que serena la tiene gorda con las rivales no crees

Si – dijo riendo – en especial con las de cabello azul

Hablando de eso…

Está en el baño, pero dijo que ya se iba – respondió may mirando a la puerta del baño

Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas

¿Tú también lo sabias?

Un poco- dijo brock levantándose – crees que deberíamos decirle a serena…

No – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Es demasiado divertido – dijo may, en eso miette salía del baño ya vestida

Bueno chicos, fue bueno conocerlos – dijo mientras caminaba a su cama para tomar su mochila – pero debo irme

Te vas, ¿no quieres desayunar con nosotros primero? – pregunto brock

Me gustaría, pero tengo que encontrar donde quedarme, y por lo que veo va a ser larga la búsqueda – dijo muy desaminada

Dame tu numero – dijo may sacando su pokenav

Luego de intercambiar teléfonos miette salió por la puerta despidiéndose y prometiendo verse de nuevo, brock fue a ducharse mientras may sacaba a sus pokémon de la pokebolas para que despertaran a sus entrenadores

Cabe destacar que serena estaba más que feliz de que miette se hubiera ido, todos desayunaron y deshicieron explora la ciudad para matar tiempo, pues aún faltaba una semana para la liga, aun asi ash los arrastro hasta encontrar el gimnasio pokémon de ciudad Ranma Gam, el cual estaba cerrado al público por la evacuación del ciap

[~~]

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana medio abierta, durante el día aun con los obeliscos, hacía mucho calor pero en las noches el frio era más constante, aun así esa época del año solía hacer mucho calor incluso cuando se ocultaba el sol, el silencio reinaba en la habitación interrumpido solo por la respiración de quien dormía en la cama

El ruido hizo que la pequeña Stephanie se levantara, adormitada y frotándose un ojo observo su habitación, a los pies de la cama se encontraba su baúl lleno de juguetes, aun lado la repisa con libros de pokémons, con sueño, la pequeña se levantó y camino hacia el baño, luego de varios minutos regreso y de un brinco se subió a su cama, se estaba acomodando cuando otro sonido llamo su atención, era como una leve risa

¿Mami? – dijo con una leve tono de miedo, un poco asustada vio a su alrededor pero no había nada que llamara su atención, luego de varios minutos en silencio la niña se volvió a acostar

De nuevo una risa muy suave sonó en la habitación, era casi como un susurro, Stephanie se incorporó de golpe, asustada recorrió su cuarto con la mirada, su vista se posos en su armario, que estaba abierto, cosa que la asusto pues anteriormente estaba cerrado, en la penumbra, lentamente unos ojos amarillo, con el iris rojo y la pupila negras se mostraron en la oscuridad

ma-ma – susurro la niña aterrada

Lentamente los ojos se cerraron, pero ella no podía quitar su vista del lugar

De la nada un pokémon se materializo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, riendo estruendosamente, la niña grito aterrada, despertando a sus padres, quienes corrieron a su habitación, seguidos de un palpitoad quien fue el primero en entrar

Cuando su madre entro la niña corrió a su brazos asustada, su padre fue directo a la ventana, seguido de palpitoad, el pokémon de un salto subió al afeitar de la ventana y observo en todas las direcciones, a lo lejos se escuchó un risa, pero no pudieron ver de dónde venia

Media hora después, la familia estaba en la sala de su casa, la oficial Jenny tomaba nota de lo sucedido

Es el 3° de esta noche – dijo mientras guardaba su libreta, el señor la vio extrañado – es un pokémon fantasma el que ha estado asustando a las personas las últimas 4 semanas, aun así, nadie ha sido capaz de identificarlo, no se preocupen, en realidad no es peligroso, solo molesto, y nunca vuelve a asustar a la misma persona 2 veces, parece ser que es un pokémon errante - fungió los labios - ojala pudiéramos capturarlo, porque la verdad si es muy molesto, bueno si eso es todo, buenas noches

La familia se despidió de la oficial, pero la niña durmió con sus padres esa noche

[-]

Su risa resonaba en la noche, el pokémon no dejaba de reírse mientras flotaba en el cielo oscuro, atravesando un árbol giro sobre su eje mientras reirá, después de todo, asustar niños era muy divertido para ella, considerando que era suficiente por esa noche decidió buscar un lugar para pasar el día, cuando una luz llamo su atención, una ventana iluminaba la noche, al parecer alguien estaba despierto, sonriendo maliciosamente pensó que un susto mas no sería mala idea, y haciéndose invisible, cambio su dirección hacían la fuente de la luz

[-]

Serena se había levantado eran casi las 3 de la mañana, cuando sintió deseos de usar el baño, tropezando un poco, la chica se dirigió a oscuras al baño, una vez cerro al puerta encendió la luz y se dispuso a usarlo, cuando termino se lavó las manos mientras pensaba que faltaba poco para amanecer

Serena sintió un leve escalofríos recorrer su espada, confundida se giró pero se tomó con la puerta cerrada, las luces empezaron a parpadear, ella solo alzo la vista – "focos baratos" – pensó, restándole importancia abrió el chorro y se lavó la cara, luego tomo la toalla y se secó, las luces se apagaron – "bueno, se lo diremos a la señora aura mañana" – una suave risa resonó en el baño, extrañada observo el lugar a oscuras, la única luz era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana, giro sobre si misma pero no vio nada, por lo que se terminó de secar, coloco la toalla en su lugar y se vio al espejo

Serena se quedó de piedra, blanca como el papel, en el espejo habían 2 ojos amarillos, con el iris negro y la pupila roja, estos la miraban directamente, luego giraron, como si se hubiera puesto de cabeza y una risa demencial inundo el baño

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – el grito despertó a todos en el cuarto, la puerta se abrió como si la hubieran derribado, llorando serena corrió despavorida y salto sobre la cama, tomo las sabanas y se enrollo en ellas, como un capullo, ash la mira perplejo, pues se había lanzado sobre él, mientras serena gritaba ¡NO! Una y otra vez, brock y may escucharon la risa proveniente del baño, rápidamente lanzaron su pokebolas liberaron a Munchlax y a Marshtomp

Puño certero/ Disparo lodo – ordenaron al mismo tiempo, los pokémons atacaron el baño, haciendo una gran explosión, ash trato de levantarse y tomar una pokebola, pero serena se había aferrado a el mientras lloraba ruidosamente

¿Qué sucede aquí? – la señora aura había llegado a la habitación de los muchachos luego de oír los gritos de serena, llevaba una camisón rosa con estampes de Munna, a sus pies un Purrloin observaba la escena con curiosidad

No lo sabemos – dijo brock levantándose

¿Serena que paso? – pregunta su al bulto de sabanas que estaba encima de el

¡Odio los fantasmas! – todos la observaban confundidos, pero la señora aura rápidamente entendió lo que paso

No de nuevo – con una rapidez no muy propia de una señora de su edad, entro al baño, seguido de su pokémon

Ya se fue, Purrloin por favor revisa el lugar – el pokémon asistió y corriendo salió por la ventana

Señora aura, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto brock

Jahirs, deja de holgazanear, y llama a la oficial Jenny – grito desde la puerta, un si se escuchó desde la planta baja, luego la dueña del hotel se giró y respondió

En las últimas semanas ha habido reportes de un pokémon fantasma asustando a las personas, y ya van 5 veces que asusta a mis inquilinos

¿Pero que pokémon es? – preguntó may, ella se había levantado y se encontraba en la puerta del baño, mientras observaba con curiosidad el lugar, el espejo y el lavamanos estaban rotos, un chorro de agua salía de la cañería partida, inundando el baño

Nadie lo sabe, y como todos están muy asustados no pueden dar una descripción detallada

Bueno – añadió – al menos ustedes se contuvieron, los últimos destruyeron la pared y media habitación – se dirigió al baño y cerro una llave que estaba en el suelo, el agua dejo de salir

Lo siento por esto – dijo ash

No te preocupes jovencito, más bien yo debo de disculpare, ¿tu amiga se encuentra bien?

Ash bajo al vista, serena seguía temblando bajo las sabanas, se había aferrado a su cintura y no dejaba de sollozar, ash sonrió y metiendo la mano bajo las mantas le sobo la cabeza, bonnie ya despierta, estaba arrodillada sobre la cama dándole palmaditas en la espada – ya serena ya se fue

No, está ahí, lo sé – dijo mientras se enrollaba más, ash vio a su amigo, brock solo alzo los hombros

No es la primera vez que pasa – dijo ash – cuando viajamos por kalos nosotros no encontramos un…

¡NO DIGAS ESO ASH! – Grito serena y se aferró más al muchacho, cortándole la respiración pues le apretaba el estómago con su cabeza – ¡POR FAVOR ASH NO LO DIGAS!

No hay nada que podamos hacer, mejor tratemos de dormir un poco - dijo may – ash, ¿porque no dejas que serna duerma ahí contigo? – may lo dijo sin malicia, sabía que su amiga estaba aterrada, pero con ella en la habitación ash no podría decirles porque, bonnie se ofreció a decirles pero serena la mando a callar, la señora aura dio un último vistazo al lugar y despidiéndose salió de la habitación hacia la planta baja, unos minutos después subió, pues la oficial Jenny quería hablar con ellos, brock fue quien bajo para declarar, pues serena estaba muy asustada para narrar las cosas, y se negaba a salir de las mantas

[~~]

Su corazón latía como loco, y gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su otro, ella por primera vez sentía eso, el rostro de la chica había sido… hermoso, el grito que dio fue magnifico, y lo entendió, después de tanto tiempo, lo había encontrado, había encontrado al entrenador que buscaba, ahora solo faltaba probar si ella era buena en las batallas, si era así, se convertiría en su pokémon, sonriendo para sí misma el pokémon desapareció en la oscuridad mientras evaluaba la estrategia que usaría para acercarse a ella, y de paso volver a asustarla

[~~]

Brock volvió media hora después, luego de dar el informe la oficial se retiró, ash estaba acostado medio dormido, serena seguía temblando en su pecho, el muchacho había estado tratando de calmarla, incluso may lo intento si éxito, resignados todos acordaron dormir lo que quedaba de la noche y discutir las cosa en las mañana, cuando ella estuviera más calmada

[~~]

Como siempre, la primera en despertarse fue may, se había acosado en la cama de serena, bonnie aun dormía, en la ventana, pikachu de había hecho un ovillo mientras vigilaba, a los pies de la cama estaba braixen, y en ella…

Ash dormía tranquilamente, serena se había desello del nudo de sabanas que hizo al principio y dormía sobre el muchacho, ash tenía su brazo izquierdo sobre ella y ella lo abrasaba en el pecho

May observo la escena unos segundos - "al diablo, tú te lo buscaste serena" – may corrió lo más rápido y silencioso que pudo hacia su mochila y saco la cámara, y con mucho cuidado empezó sacar fotos de ellos 2, mientras reía siniestramente para sí misma

Braix – may se giró, a su lado estaba braixen, un poco asustada observo al pokémon pues creía que la iba a delatar, pero su expresión cambio cuando braixen le paso la cámara que usaba serena para su concurso, pikachu, que también se levantó, rápidamente abrió las ventanas, lo suficiente para que entrara más luz pero que no para despertar a su entrenador

[~~]

Serena abrió sus ojos, medio dormida vio que estaba acostada sobre ash, sonriendo se acomodó y lo abrazo más fuerte mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta donde estaba y abriéndolos de golpe, se incorporó mientras su rostro se tenía de rojo, rápidamente observo a su alrededor, may dormía en la cama que había usado ella, pikachu aún estaba en el afeitar de la ventana y braixen dormía a sus pies, lentamente se salió de la cama y tomado sus cosas salió de la habitación a darse una larga ducha en los baños de abajo

Lo que serena no sabía es que may, pikachu y braixen estaban desiertos, al darse cuenta que serena daba signo de levantarse rápidamente volvieron a sus puestos

[~~]

El rostro de serena poco a poco se tenía de rojo, mientras temblaba al sostener en sus manos una foto, en ella, serena abrasaba a ash, tenía la camisa abierta mostrando el hombro, ash tenía su camiseta levantada, por la forma parecía que habían estado desnudos hace poco, may fue quien los "retoco" a ellos para la foto, la coordinadora se reía de ella mientras la chica sentía que la vergüenza y e ira la llenaban

Cua-cua-cuando to-to-tomastes esta fo-foto – dijo mientras veía con los ojos llorosos a may

Cuando dormías tranquilamente sobre ash, oye ese truco del fantas…

Arrgggggg – con furia serena despedazo el papel haciendo miles de trocitos de este, luego haciéndolos bola los lanzo por la ventana

Seguía de espaldas mientras respiraba furiosamente, may se acercó a ella y dándole un golpecito en la cabeza la obligo a voltearse

En sus manos tenía un memoria SD – eso no importa serena - rápidamente ella estiro el brazo tratando de tomarla, may lo alejo de ella, por medio minutos intercambiaron "golpes" mientras may mantenía la memoria alejada ellas manos de serena, esta saltaba furiosa tratando de quitársela, en un descuido serena logro golpear la mano, lanzado la memoria por la habitación, braixen que en ese momento entraba vio la memoria deslizarse hacia ella, con curiosidad se agacho para tomarla

Braixen – el pokémon se sobresaltó, serena sumamente furiosa camino con paso firme hacia ella - dame esa memoria – le dijo con la mano extendida, el pokémon entendió lo que era, disimuladamente vio a pikachu y guiñándole el ojo le lanzo la memoria a serena

Pikachu salto desde la cama y con un rápido movimiento tomo la memoria con su boca en el aire y corrió hacia la ventana, serena corrió detrás del pokémon, pikachu, corriendo a toda velocidad vio la ventana cerrada, dando un salto la uso como escalón y dando un gran brinco salto a las vigas del techo, serena freno de golpe y vio la roedor correr hacia la salida por las vigas del techo, de un movimiento serena se quitó el zapato y lo lanzo con fuerza, dándole en la nuca al pokémon quien soltó la memoria y cayó al suelo noqueado, la memoria salió volando hacia la puerta, may se lanzó en carrera hacia ella, seguida de serena, la memora patino y llego a los pies de braixen, quien la agarro

Bien, braixen dámela – dijo serena mientras extendía la mano, braixen la vio por un segundo y diciendo algo en su idioma salió corriendo hacia las escaleras

¡Traidora! – grito serena mientras may corría hacia la puerta, seguida de serena, pikachu yacía en el suelo convulsionando

[-]

Ash caminaba hacia las escaleras, brock lo mando a buscar a las chicas para poder comer juntos, iba a subir cuando vio a braixen bajar a toda prisa, el pokémon no lo vio a tiempo chocando con él, la memoria salió volando de nuevo hacia el techo, como braixen era pequeña, no logo derribar a ash, el entrenador vio al pokémon extrañado, luego la memoria callo en su cabeza, reaccionando a tiempo la atrapo, unos segundos después se oyó un golpe y vio a serena bajar a toda prisa, por alguna razón iba descalza, ella iba sin prestar atención, por lo que no pudo evitar chocar con ash

Serena vio a ash en el suelo y luego la memoria a pocos metros de él, de un brinco se levantó y corrió hacia ella, y haciendo un puño con su mano la golpeo frenéticamente hasta hacerla astillas, ante la mirada atónita del muchacho

Ya está – dijo jadeando

No, no está – respondió may, quien se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, serena al ver que may le sacaba ventaja se quitó el otro zapato y se la lanzó a su amiga, dándole en la cabeza y derribándola, saltando sobre ella, bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras, al llegar may reviso su bolsillo – tengo otra – y girando corrió hacia la habitación

¡May! – grito serena mientas corría por las escaleras, ash confundido observo perplejo la escena

Media hora después y luego de muchas negociaciones las 2 bajaron a comer, serena estaba muy enoja y avergonzada, may solo comía tranquilamente como si no hubiera hecho nada, ambas habían llegado una especie de trato no definido, aun así serena aprovecharía cualquier descuido para robarse la memoria, sin saber que brock también tenía un copia de seguridad, y una tercera escondida en la cola de braixen

Por cierto serena – dijo brock – la oficial Jenny quiere hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche – serena se atraganto y se sonrojo débilmente mientras veía con furia a may, ella solo tomo otro trago de su jugo y siguió comiendo, bonnie se reía por debajo

Po-porque brock – dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca

El pokémon que te asusto ha causado muchos problemas, ella me pidió que fueras a declarar

Luego de comer todos fueron a la comisaria, serena fue interrogada por media hora

El día paso sin más incidentes, 2 días después el grupo se dirigió al parque por insistencia de ash, quien decía que tenía demasiado tiempo sin tener una batalla decente, también convenció a serena de tener un par de encuentros, ya que iban a luchar por las medallas debían de practicar un poco

Porque no empiezas con absol – sugirió ash, el grupo se encontraba en el parque, el mismo donde ash y bonnie habían luchado días atrás, ahora estaban bajo un árbol almorzando mientras ash planeaba su estrategia para la batalla

Serena observo a absol, el pokémon comía separado de los demás, atrás de ellos

Tienes razón, será mejor que prácticos, además, pensé que también sería bueno para los espectáculos, por cierto may, ¿qué has averiguado de los concursos?

Por el momento nada – respondió – aún no han hecho un anuncio oficial, pero dijeron que será cuando empiece la liga

[~~]

Vamos serena, tú puedes - grito ash

Serena estaba parada en su lugar del campo de batalla, frente a ella, una chica 3 años mayor sonreía mientras sacaba su pokebola, ella vestía una sudadera azul y pantaloncillo al medio muslo, lanzo su pokebola enviando un Servine, el pokémon aliso sus hojas y se preparó para la batalla

Bien – dijo serán sacando su pokebola – sé que es nuestra primera batalla, pero confió en ti, demos lo mejor- le dijo para luego lanzarla

Absol emergió rugiendo, luego se encaró la pokémon planta

Vaya, un Servine – dijo ash, bonnie lo vio con curiosidad – es la evolución de snivy, el pokémon planta que lleve el otro día al laboratorio

En serio – dio vio detenidamente al pokémon – es cierto se parece mucho

Bien – brock como siempre era el réferi – será una batalla de 1 contra 1, sin límite de tiempo, reglas estándar – alzo el brazo – comiencen – dijo bajándolo

Servine ciclón de hojas – el pokémon empezó a girar sobre sí mismos, cientos de hojas verde aparecieron a su alrededor

Bien absol, usa ara…– el pokémon arremetió contra Servine con la boca abierta y los colmillos brillándole, dando un salto cayó sobre el este, Servine completo su ataque golpeando a absol en el aire, neutralizando su ataque y botándolo

Espera absol, no ataques así – le dijo serena, el pokémon solo gruño y de nuevo ataco a Servine

Látigo sepa – Servine sostuvo a absol y alzándolo lo arrojo al otro lado del campo

ABSOL – el pokémon se giró, serena lo miraba muy seria – en la batalla luchamos los 2, no solo tu – absol la miro un momento, luego bajo la mirada – bien, regresa aquí – el pokémon regreso a su posición original

Servine hojas navaja – cientos de hojas se lazaron contra absol

Salta y usa cuchillada

Usa corte – ambos ataques chocaron, absol retrocedió – ataque rápido – ordeno serena

Absol arremetió contra Servine antes de que pudiera reaccionar

Servine usa drenadoras

Absol danza espada – una aura rodeo a absol en un segundo tomo la forma de varias espadas, estas dieron una vuelta alrededor de absol, luego se convirtieron en un anillo alrededor de él, este se elevó y desapareció, las semilla cayeron sobre absol, pequeños retoños aparecieron en su cuerpo

Mordisco/hojas navaja – absol corrió esquivando el ataque planta, golpeando a Servine, sin embargo pequeñas luces verdes se desprendieron de las plantas, flotando rápidamente hacia Servine

Serena – dijo ash – debes darte prisa, drenadoras debilita al pokémon rápidamente y cura al otro

Si, absol, cuchillada – a gran velocidad corrió hacia el pokémon, de nuevo las luces aparecieron de las plantas, absol golpeo a Servine haciéndolo patinar un par de metros, el pokémon era seguido de las luces verdes

Absol cabeceo, se veía cansado

Usa danza espada y mordisco

Usa hoja aguda Servine

Absol volvió a crear las espadas y a gran velocidad corrió contra Servine, el pokémon estiro uno de sus brazos y cubriéndolo de un aura verde ataco a absol, el pokémon siniestro detuvo el ataque con sus colmillos, las luces verdes salieron de su cuerpo y entraron en Servine

Termina con esto, mega agotar – dando un salto hacia atrás Servine grito, una aura verde lo cubrió, como un tentáculo se lanzó contra absol y cubriéndolo empezó a brillar fuertemente

Cuando se disipó el aura, absol permaneció de pie unos segundos y luego callo

Absol ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Servine – dijo brock

Bien hecho Servine - dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su pokémon

Gracias absol - dijo serena, ella había caminado hacia el pokémon y sostenía su cabeza en su manos, el pokémon la observo extrañado – hiciste un buen trabajo, descansa ahora - ella dijo sonriendo, absol sonrió tímidamente, recodaba que su antigua dueña siempre le gritaba cada vez que perdía, y apenas se preocupaba por su estado, pero serena era diferente, serena lo metió en su pokebola mientras absol cerraba sus ojos contento

Fue una buena batalla – dijo al chica, serena se levantó y sonrió – si me permites te daré una sugerencia

Dime

Absol es un pokémon complicado, requiere mucha paciencia para entrenarlo, pero veo que tú lo quieres mucho, te sugiero practicar un poco más, y que se acostumbre a ti, veras que con el tiempo, absol será uno de tu pokémons más poderosos en tu equipo

Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta, la verdad era mi primera batalla con el

Me lo imagine, ¿lo acabas de capturar?

No realmente, en realidad era de una chica que no lo trataba bien

Si – dijo con pesadez la chica – te sorprendería lo mucho que pasa eso, como te dije absol es un pokémon muy difícil de entrenar, pero es muy fuerte, muchos incluso lo comparan con un legendario, por su poder, sin embargo así mismo es muy difícil de entrenar, muchos novatos los buscan y luego los abandonan cuando se rinden pues no logran hacer que absol los acepte como su entrenador, pero créeme, vale la pena, buena suerte, espera verte de nuevo

Por supuesto, tienes que darme la revancha

Cuando quieras – dijo sonriendo luego de despedirse ella se fue al centro pokémon, serena se regresó con sus amigos

Animo serena – dijo ash – ya será la próxima

Si, no hay problema, brock ¿podrías ver a absol por favor?

Con gusto – serena libero al pokémon brock se dispuso a revisarlo, serena desactivo su pulsera y se sentó al lado de ash mientras platicaban ellos y may luego después de unos minutos, brock le dio una baya y dijo que lo mejor era dejar descansar a absol, el solo estaba cansado y, con un poco de reposo se recuperaría,

Luego de comer serena se sentó frente a absol para hablar con el

Absol – el pokémon la observo seriamente – sabes yo no solo participo en batalla, también participo en el espectáculo pokémon, soy una artista, y participo en los concursos, veras te lo digo porque me gustaría que me ayudaras en ellos, en los espectáculos no hay batalla, sino que se muestra la elegancia y belleza de los pokémon, y me gustaría mucho tu ayuda, si no quieres está bien, solo lucharemos pero si me ayuda me harías muy feliz, ¿qué dices?

El pokémon la vio por unos segundos medito lo que ella le había dicho, y luego sonriendo asintió

Gracias absol, pero para la primera competencia solo seremos pancham y braixen – el pokémon la vio confundido – ah, es cierto, pancham es otro pokémon que poseo, pero a él solo le gusta presentarse en los espectáculos, no le gusta mucho pelear, por eso no está aquí, pero luego te lo presentare está bien –absol asintió – bien descansa ahora, que entrenaremos muy dura para ser más fuertes

Los siguientes días pasaron de esa manera, 3 días antes del inicio del temporada, la ciudad se llenó a tope, ciento de personas llegaban al hotel pidiendo posada, may agradeció el haber venido antes para apartar lugar, miette apareció un par de veces, junto a un chico que no conocían que presentó como un amigo, y la hermana de este, una estilista pokémon, naturalmente miette se le pego a ash enojando a serena y divirtiendo a may y bonnie

Un día antes de inicio el grupo se topó con ciel, quien acababa de llegar a la región

Las chicas se abrasaron entre ellas, al ver a su nueva amiga, emocionada fueron a comer seguidas de ash y brock

¿Ciel que haces aquí? – pregunto serena mientras se sentaban en la mesa

La verdad es que con lo que pasó en kalos aún no han dicho cuando empezara la liga, por lo que recordando lo que me dijeron decidí venir a Sion, sí que fue largo el viaje

¿Viniste sola? – pregunto may, mientras serena llamaba a la camarera

Sí, pero bueno me gusta más viajar sola jejeje

Entonces vas a participar en la liga

Claro serena, por cierto recuerdas que tenemos una batalla pendiente verdad

Claro

Y tu ash, me debes la revancha lo olvidas

Claro que no, cuando quieras – respondió este

Serena, por cierto me dijiste que vas a participar en la liga Sion verdad

Así es

Entonces ahora somos rivales

Claro – respondió con una sonrisa

Luego de comer el grupo regreso al parque buscado una cancha libra para la batalla de ciel y serena

Por cierto –dijo ciel – tengo una duda ash

Dime – dijo ash sin volearse, iba adelante hablando con brock

Tú y serena son rivales también verdad

Si más o menos si somos rivales ahora

Entonteces eventualmente ustedes lucharan en la liga

Así es – serena se detuvo no había pensado en eso, pero ciel tenía razón, de una manera u otra ellos eran rivales ahora

Entonces, ustedes ya han luchado antes

Bueno… - ash se detuvo y se volteo hacia serena – la verdad no, serena nunca hemos luchado

¿Enserio? – dijo may

Cuando viajamos juntos yo solo iba por el espectáculo pokémon, pero ahora es diferente -comentó serena

¿Y porque no luchan ahora? – dijo ciel - será divertido

Pero yo no creo – empezó a decir serena

Vamos serena, será divertido, y si es necesario ya que ambos somos ahora rivales – dijo ash con una sonrisa

Está bien – no muy convencida serena siguió caminado ash fue en la dirección contraria hacia su lugar

Esto será interesante – dijo may

Me pregunto quién ganara – dijo bonnie

La verdad yo apuesto por ash – bonnie y ciel la moraron confundida – ash tienen más experiencia y pokémons más fuertes

Aun así no es solo eso may – dijo brock – también influyen otras cosas, yo creo que ganara serena - dijo confundiendo a todos menos a bonnie

Te parece una pequeña apuesta brock - dijo may con malicia

Que tienes en mente may – respondió sonriendo

Ajenos a ellos, ash y serena por fin se encontraban uno frente al otro, serena un poco nerviosa y no muy convencida saco su pokebola

Vamos serena –dijo ash – da tu mejor esfuerzo y divirtámonos

Está bien – dijo sonriendo – "debo luchar adecuadamente, sino ash podría enojarse" lo hare ash – dijo lanzando su pokebola, liberando a braixen

El pokémon al inicio vio muy confundida la escena, pues frente a ella estaba pikachu, serena la puso al tanto y ella aceptando saco su varita de su cola

Vamos chicos – ustedes pueden – dijo bonnie con dedenne en su cabeza

[-]

Todos veían la escena con la boca abierta, pikachu estaba en el suelo, braixen frente a él jadeando levemente

Pikachu no puede continuar, la ganadora es serena – dijo brock sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

La batalla había durado menos de 3 minutos, todos estaban sorprendidos, más que nadie ash, pues durante la pelea serena parecía que le leía la mente, haciendo que braixen esquivara cada ataque y estrategia que ash usaba y atacando incluso los lugares donde pikachu caería o se lanzaría incluso antes de que él le indicara

Me sorprendiste serena- dijo son ash con una sincera sonrisa – eres más fuerte de lo que creía

¿Como es eso posible? - dijo may – como pudo ganarle braixen a pikachu

Te lo dije –dijo brock – y no lo olvides, yo gane, te toca lavar los tratos ahora jejeje

Está bien – Dijo may inflado las mejillas,

Pero serena –dijo ash – ¿cómo hiciste eso?, parecía que leías mi mente

Bueno ash yo creo que solo tuve suerte jeje – dijo levemente sonrojada

Yo se porque –dijo bonnie alzando la mano – es que serena pasa todo el día vienskjksndfksd

A una velocidad sobrehumana serena corrió hacia bonnie y sujetándola de los cachetes la callo mientras la reprendía con la mirada, bonnie agitaba las manso desesperadamente tratando de liberase

Ya entendí – dijo may chocando su puño contra su palma, y luego hablo bajo, solo para que ciel la oyera – es que se la pasa todo el día viendo a ash, es por eso que aprendió como pelea el e instintivamente creo una estrategia contra ash

Eso tiene lógica – comentó ciel

Luego de eso se despidieron de ciel, unas horas después ella les llamo casi llorando preguntándoles donde se podía quedar a dormir, may le ofreció quedarse con ellos, luego de hablar con la señora aura ella accedió, por lo que ella termino usando la cama que quedaba, casi llorando le agradecía el no tener que dormir en el parque

Y por fin llego el gran día, ash fue el primero en levantarse despertando a todos, el muchacho no podía contener sus ganas, que luego se esfumaron cuando supo que la ceremonia seria al final del día

A regadientes ash acompaño al grupo, ciel incluida, para matar el tiempo mientras llegaba la noche, desayunaron y luego fueron a ver la plaza central, lugar donde se desarrollaría el inicio de temporada

La plaza central era una lugar bellamente construido, con cientos de pequeños grupos de flores de todos los colores plantados a lo largo de esta, en contraste con la ciudad, donde casi todo eran edificios, el parque era cerca de 10km2 de extensión, aunque poseía solo 50 arenas de batalla ya que estaba destinado más para el entretenimiento que los combates, miles de árboles de diferentes especies se entraban distribuido a lo largo de esta, poseía incluso tenía un pequeño lago artificial, la zona de la plaza era circular, a diferencia del parque que era un rectángulo, con áreas seccionadas en las cuales habían diferentes puesto de ventas

A centro del parque se llegaba por 4 caminos cubiertos de piedra blanca, los cuales estaban orientados en los 4 puntos cardinales, y de estos salían cientos de caminos que servían para recorrer el parque cientos de lámparas adornaban los bordes de estos hasta el centro del parque, en ella había una tarima circular, de piedra blanca, que según les dijo un encargado era para hacer conciertos y presentaciones, en ese momento cientos de personas trabajaban frenéticamente para terminar de montar el escenario, alrededor había cientos de carpas donde la gente se instalaría para vender sus productos, no solo comida, aun así algunos puesto ya estaban abiertos al publico

Brock sugirió dar una vuelta y probar los lugares que ya estaban abiertos, todos aceptaron incluso ash que estaba muy impaciente

Yo quiero dulces – dijo bonnie jalando a serena, may fue quien se ofreció a llevarla, brock se quedó con ellos sentado en un banca de metal mientras may llevaba a la niña al puesto, ciel tenía a pikachu en sus brazos mientas le acariciaba la cabeza, a ella le había gustado mucho el pokémon y él se dejaba acariciar por ella

May les dijo que bonnie no se decidía por lo que empezaron a caminar, serena trato de animar a ash y le saco plática, en algún momento brock y ciel desaparecieron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

¿Serena has pensado en una estrategia? – pregunto de repente ash, se habían detenido junto aun un carrito que vendía bebidas

Eh… - la chica se quedó pensado un momento – no he pensado una

Las batallas de gimnasio –empezó a decir mientras le pasaba el vaso de papel con la bebida – en cierta forma son diferentes a un combate normal, además de las reglas es necesario tomar encuentras varias cosas

Por ejemplo, recuerda que cada vez que retaba a un líder el árbitro siempre dice las reglas – ella asistió - recuerdas cuales son

Serena medito un momento – si las recuerdo

Bien, el primer gimnasio suele tener la restricción de 2 pokémon como máximo, es decir solo puedes usar 2 pokémon en la batalla, es imposible predecir un combate, por lo que tener una estrategia detallada no funciona mucho, pero el tener una idea general sobre lo que harás es de mucha ayuda

Por ejemplo –añadió al ver la cara de confusión de serena – pongamos de ejemplo a brock, él es líder de gimnasio y usa pokémons del tipo roca, por lo que pokémon del tipo bicho, fuego, eléctrico o volador no son la mejor opción, sin embargo un tipo planta o agua tendría un ventaja abrumadora contra el

Aun así debes tener en cuenta que los líderes también tienen estrategias para neutralizar los ataques de ese tipo, por lo que siguiendo el ejemplo si solo vas con un pokémon tipo agua contra brock, el naturalmente ya tiene una estrategia para contrarrestar su debilidad, por lo que tendrás muchos problemas para ganarle, más si eres un entrenador novato

Supongo que tengo que averiguar qué tipo de gimnasio es entonces – cometo ella

Si, al menos eso en primer lugar, también es bueno tener una estrategia para la batalla, o mejor dicho una idea de lo que vas a hacer

Pero dijiste que eso no servía de mucho

Te lo digo, porque es exactamente por eso que yo siempre pierdo – serena lo miro más confundida – siempre ataco a lo loco, y no creo un estrategia de batalla, no digo un mapa de lo que exactamente voy a hacer, pero al menos debo de pensar que por ejemplo, si el rival usa pokémon del tipo roca, usar un tipo planta en vez de lanzar a pikachu sin pensar antes

Serena vio a ash, el tenía la vista en su vaso – sí que eh sido muy tonto no crees

Un poco – respondió ella – pero ahora será diferente no

Claro, estas conmigo – dijo ash distraídamente - me das tu vaso para votarlo

Serena le paso el vaso, ash se giró para botarlo, ella agradeció que él no pudiera ver su rostro en ese momento, pese a todo, se sentí bien de esta ahí con ash y los demás, aunque preferiría estar sola con el

Sin embargo al final es cierto que improvisas un poco – continuo - ya que no es hasta que luchas contra tu oponente que ya puedes saber cómo va a ir la batalla, pero si tienes una idea base, esta será menos pesada, ¿quieres unos dulces? – pregunto señalando una carpa frente a ellos

Me gustaría pero entonces yo invito la próxima vez –dijo sonriendo mientras ambos iban al lugar

Llego la hora del almuerzo pero debido a la cantidad de gente no pudieron localizar a brock, may ciel o bonnie, aun cuando los llamaron por su holomisores

Porque no almorzamos y luego los buscamos – sugirió serena al oír el estómago de ash gruñir

Jeje, claro – respondió un poco apenado el muchacho

Luego de comer siguieron caminado por el parque, porque era ya el día de la inauguración más de la mitad de los puesto ya estaban abiertos al público, ambos jugaron un poco, poco a poco olvidaron que tenían que buscar a sus amigos y se pusieron vagar por el lugar entrando en los puestos que estaba abiertos, serena se ganó una Amor-Ball cuando perdió un juego de lanzar aros, el premio era una Gloria Ball, y ash gano un peluche de Purugly bastante feo en un puesto de reventar globos con dardos, cosa que los hizo reír por lo feo del peluche

A las 5 lograron contactar a los demás, may les dijo que volvieran al hotel, ya que no había forma de encontrarse en la plaza, y lo mejor sería comer ahí, para luego cambiarse e ir a la inauguración, ash dijo que así estaba bien*, que podía comer aquí y esperarlos en la entrada, pero serena lo regaño mostrándole que se había manchado la camisa y que debía verse presentable, arrastrándolo lo llevo al hotel

En la entrada estaba may esperándolos, quien por alguna razón sonreía al verlos, serena llevaba el peluche que ash le regalo, cuando llegaron may retuvo a serena y le dijo a ash que brock lo esperaba en el comedor, el chico salió corriendo al lugar pues tenía mucha hambre, serena solo se rio por ello

Y bien serena – dijo may mientras acercaba su rostro mucho al de ella – ¿qué tal su cita?

¿Cita?- dijo extrañada

3

2

1

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de la rubia, inmediatamente su rostro se coloro, inconscientemente soltó el peluche que tenía en sus manos, may aprovecho y saco su pokenav y tomándole una foto salió corriendo escaleras arriba

El sonido de la cámara la hizo volver en sí, y viendo a su amiga correr salió disparada detrás de ella mientras se recrimina a si misma

"tonta, eres tonta, estuvistes todo el día con ash y ni cuenta de distes"

Arriba estaba bonnie y ciel en la habitación, quienes al entrar serena siguiendo a may cerraron la puerta detrás de ella y la acorralaron, serena se moría de vergüenza mientras era interrogada por las chicas, la cosa no mejoró cuando bonnie vio el peluche y empezó a avergonzarla con el

Luego de comer, todos se dirigieron a las habitaciones para cambiarse, naturalmente ash y brock fueron los primeros en bajar, 1 hora después serena, may y bonnie los alcanzaron

[~~]

…Donde cada joven, hombre o mujer, adulto o anciano, lucha fervientemente con una sola meta, conquistar la cima – una señora, alrededor de los 40, estaba parada en la tarima, frente a ella cientos de personas, escuchaban con atención sus palabras, cientos de cámaras fotografiaban y filmaban la escena, todas las luces la iluminaba a ella, quien vestía un sencillo traje vede esmeralda –…es por ello que con gran orgullo, declaro iniciada la temporada de pokémon de la liga sion

Con esa palabra cientos de fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo, miles de personas gritaba de júbilo, ash no era la excepción, se había pasado todo el día esperando ese momento, aunque sabía que los gimnasios abrirían al día siguiente, a él siempre le habían gustado la ceremonia de inicio, por el momento más que nada era como un gran festival, donde la gente de toda la región y de otras regiones se reunía

Luego de las palabras, la señora se retiró, dándole paso a un grupo que empezó a tocar en la tarima

El grupo luego de la ceremonia se perdió con la multitud de personas que iban y venían por todas partes viendo los puestos abiertos, a bonnie le llamo la atención una sección en particular donde se intercambiaban pokémons, por lo que suplicando fueron a ver

Serena también se mostró muy interesada viendo a las personas que ofrecían pokémons de otras regiones o los que buscaban a pokémons en específico, mucho se vieron interesados en su ralts que la igual que braixen iba fuera de su pokebola, y más de uno le ofreció un pokémon por este

¿Eso es legal ash? – pregunto a ash quien la conducía donde estaba brock, él había intervenido cunado un señor separo a serena e insistía en intercambiar su pokémons con el de ella

Si y no – respondió abriéndose paso entre la multitud – recuerdas que te dije que muchos intercambian pokémon – ella asistió – es ilegal vender pokémon, sin embargo si es legal intercambiar pokémon con otros, recuerda que te dije que mucho son propios de otras regiones, lo que hace difícil capturarlo, en los festivales es normal que mucho busque pokémon específicos, por ejemplo, coordinadores y artistas que busquen pokémon para su presentación, entrenadores que busquen tipos para equilibrar su equipo, o gente que quiere un pokémon especificó y no pueden ir a otra regiones a buscarlos

Por eso estaban tan interesados en ralts

Sí, además es un variacolor, muy raro y fuerte, que no te extrañe si te ofrecen pokémon raros por el

Muchachos tengan cuidado – dijo brock

Lo sentimos - dijeron ash y serena al mismo tiempo

Bien, si nos separamos y no nos podemos comunicar nos reuniremos en el hotel – dijo brock con tono autoritario

Si - Dijeron todos resignados

El resto de la noche se mantuvieron visitando los puestos, comprando recuerdos y divirtiéndose

[~~]

Esto esta delicioso – dijo mientras masticaba una hamburguesa

A ver dame – le respondió dándole un mordisco a la comida que tenía en la mano su compañero

Jessie cómprate el tuyo – dijo james mientras trataba de alejarla de su comida

Vamos muchachos, disfrutemos un poco - dijo meowth, el pokémon llevaba una peluca café tipo afro y unos pantalones azules, junto a una camisa color crema, jessie llevaba un Jeans azules y camisa blanca de botones, james un jeans rojo y camisa negra, con gafas cuadradas

El equipo rocket había llegado a Sion, sin embargo solo tenían orden de espera, por lo que decidieron ir a la inauguración y disfrutar un poco, mientras caminaban james diviso un pikachu de reojo, inevitablemente se giró para verlo mejor, en eso diviso a ash y serena tratando de abrirse paso entre la multitud, inconscientemente sonrió al verlos, y girando siguió a jessie quien quería probar suerte en el tiro al blanco

[~~]

Desde el árbol diviso a la chica, le pokémon no pudo evitar sonreír pues llevaba un par de días vigilándola, sin embargo aún no había encontrado la oportunidad para asustarla, haciéndose invisible, floto sobre la gente, descendió un poco y le robo un emparedado a un muchacho que estaba distraído, mientras el veía a todos lados buscado su comida, ella solo siguió riendo mientras maquinaba su nueva broma y se comía su botín

[~~]

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la región de Sion, sin embargo este era diferente, ahora que la liga había comenzado, el ambiente se sentía muy diferente, cientos de personas se levantaron y comenzaba sus tareas diarias, aun así todas tenían una sola cosa en mente, la liga, ash no era la excepción, siendo el primero en levantarse, despertó a los demás mientras se vestía a la carrera, brock tuvo que calmarlo pues casi le daba un ataque al verlo correr de un lado a otro

Tranquilo ash, el gimnasio no ira a ninguna parte – le dijo el moreno al entrenador que casi daba brincos en la puerta de la habitación

Luego de comer todos se dirigieron al centro pokémon, donde ash y serena por fin se registraron oficialmente como entrenadores para la liga sion, y luego finalmente se dirigieron al gimnasio de ciudad Ramat Gan, obviamente ash era el más emocionado

Cuando llegaron al lugar no pudieron evitar asombrase

El gimnasio era grande, con la arena al centro, sin embargo esta era más grande que las normales, y estaba llena de grava de muchos colores, predominado el verde, naranja azul y blanco*, la tarima de color tierra estaba medio metro elevada del suelo, tenía las delimitaciones del campo pintadas de azul y a los lados varios asientos de piedra, arriba había un andén de hierro con piso de reja, a poco menos de 4 metros del suelo, donde también habían personas viendo hacia la cancha

Ash, ciel y serena fueron donde estaba un señor con una Tablet, brock may y bonnie se fueron a los asientos donde también habían varias personas viendo la batalla que se desarrollaba

Lo siento – dijo el señor al verlo llegar – pero por hoy estamos llenos

¿Que? – dijo ash

Muchos han venido al retar a los líderes del gimnasio y es por eso que ahora ya hemos aceptado todas las batallas que podíamos hoy, vengan otro día por favor

¿No puede hacer nada? – pregunto ciel

Lo siento señorita, pero estamos llenos ahora - dijo señalando las gradas, donde decenas de entrenadores veían las batallas esperando su turno, ash vio la arena, 2 jóvenes, no mayores de 25 años luchaban contra 2 pokémon

¿Son batallas dobles? - pregunto sin apartar la vista de ellos

Si, se aceptan batalla dobles si lo desea o batallas simples, ahí es decisión del retador

Podría explicarme eso

El señor sonrió y abriendo un archivo en su Tablet, les mostro mientras una serie de imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla

El gimnasio pokémon de ciudad Ramat Gan – comenzó a decir – se entrega la medalla Argillita, en la región Sion promovemos mucho las batallas competitivas, y debido al aniversario de la fundación de la ciudad hemos decidido cambiar un poco las reglas, a partir de ahora y solo durante esta temporada se permitirán los combates en parejas, todos los gimnasios disponen de al menos 2 líderes, por lo ahora aceptaran las batallas de manera simultánea, como es el primer gimnasio se limitara a 2 pokémons por retador, se mantienen todas las reglas estándar de combate y – añado viendo la muñeca de ash – por desgracia en este no se permite la mega evolución

Entonces no podre tener la batalla hoy – dijo ash desaminado

Bueno – el señor reviso la Tablet - en realidad sí, tengo un cupo pero solo para combate doble, la gran mayoría solo tiene combates simples

Ash se quedó pensando un segundo, ciel también, vio a ash un momento e iba a abrir la boca, pero serena le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas botándola de la tarima, todos se voltearon a ver a ciel quien se levantaba con dificultad

¿Ciel que te paso? – pregunto ash, ciel subió de nuevo a la plataforma y miro furiosa a serena quien veía distraídamente a otra parte

Me caí – ash la vio más extrañado, ciel miro con furia serena esta solo rodo los ojos mientras silbaba distraídamente

Entonces ash – dijo serena sonriendo mientras ciel se frotaba las costillas – que te parece, ¿lo intentamos?

No –dijo sorprendiendo a las 2 chicas – serena vámonos, ciel tú vas a esperar o que

Bueno, no creo – respondió – mejor vengo otro día, la verdad ya se me quitaron las ganas – dijo mientras veía a serena

Vamos serena – ash se giró y llamo a brock, quien extrañado se reunió con ellos llevando a may y bonnie

¿No vas a internar conseguir la medalla? – pregunto cuando llegó con el

No ahora – respondió ash – serena, ¿tú lucharas conmigo verdad?

Claro ash – dijo sonriendo, ciel solo le saco la lengua y se fue con bonnie enojada, no porque fuera con ash, sino porque le había pegado y eso la hizo enojar

Entonces tenemos que practicar, brock – añadió viendo lo confundido que estaba - el gimnasio permite combates dobles

Brock entendió a lo que se refería, pero bonnie y may no, sonriendo se giró y tomo a las chicas - es una excelente idea, ¿te veo en el hotel?

Si, serena tenemos que hablar – le dijo a su amiga – vamos te explicó en el camino

[-]

Una vez fuera, serena siguió a ash hasta un puesto de helados cerca de donde estaban, se sentaron y pidieron unos helados

Serena - dijo ash mientras la camarera se iba - ¿sabes que son los combates dobles?

Son cuando luchan 2 pokémons a la vez

Algo así – dijo – los combates doble es cuando 2 entrenadores o 2 pokémon luchan al mismo tiempo en una batalla, recuerdas que cuando fui por la medalla psique luche contra los 2 Meowstic de Astrid

Si – respondió mientras tomaba los vasos que había traído la camarera

En este caso es casi lo mismo, solo que lucharemos los 2 con un solo pokémon a la vez

Pero si es eso no crees que pudimos intentarlo ahora, es decir ash, ya hemos luchado así antes

No, es diferente ahora, cuando luchamos contra el equipo rocket hicimos combates separados, ahora tenemos que no solo coordinar los ataques, sino también elegir a los pokémon que usaremos, eso me lleva a la razón por la que te traje, serena yo te sugiero usar a ralts y a absol, y yo usare a bulbasaur y a Scraggy, y que tu primer pokémon sea ralts

Porque ralts, es decir no tiene experiencia

Por eso serena, escucha, esta es una estrategia un poco delicada, pero tiene su motivo, absol es de los pokémons más fuertes que tienes, y deduciendo ellos utilizan al menos pokémon tierra o roca, lo que significa que braixen y pidgey están en gran desventaja y rhyhorn estaría igualado,

Serena medito un momento – pero no entiendo porque ralts

El solo luchara un momento, y luego deberás de devolverlo a la pokebola, eso es para que el obtenga experiencia sin ser debilitado

Serena pensó la estrategia de ash, tenía mucho sentido, aunque significaba que todo dependía de absol, y si este caía ralts no podrá terminar la batalla, era arriesgada pero si lo lograba ralts ganaría mucha experiencia

Está bien – dijo liberando a los 2 pokémon, mientras ash terminaba de comer, serena les dijo su estrategia, cabe destaja que absol se sintió orgullo de que ella confiara tanto en él y a su manera le indicó a serena que él no perdería

¿Cuándo iremos? – preguntó serena mientras guardaba sus pokémons

Dentro de 2 días, por ahora vamos a entrenar, le pediré a brock y a may que nos ayuden – respondió ash

Está bien, vamos entonces

Espera – dijo ash – ahora nos toca crear la estrategia

Pero ash, dijistes que no se podía hacer un plan

Si y no, veras – añado – como te dije, no puedes crear una estrategia para la batalla, no puede decir algo como: voy a hacer que absol haga este movimiento y cuando el oponente ataque hare esto, no funciona así, pero debes de tener un plan, recuerda que ralts solo conoce gruñido y campo de niebla, el primero solo baja el ataque, y aunque campo de niebla anula los cambio de estados, por ahora no es una técnica que nos beneficie, pero aun así podemos sacar provecho de eso

¿Como?

Veras, ah, señorita nos trae otro helado, yo del mismo – dijo ash cuando la camarera paso a su lado – y tu serena

El mismo también

Está bien – respondió ella tomando los vasos vacíos - en un momento se los traigo

Como te decía – continuo ash - yo creo…

La siguiente hora se la pasaron planeado una estrategia, aun así, como ash le repetía, no era segura y en la batalla siempre cambian, pero valía la pena, por lo que una vez terminaron sus planes volvieron al hotel

Eres muy listo ash –comentó ella mientras volvían al hotel

No creo – respondió ash – esto es algo que deberías de saber desde el principio, y yo no fui muy inteligente

De que hablas

Serenas esto es básico, sin embargo yo solo iba a lo loco, como te dije, no he sido el mejor entrenador estos años, pero ahora voy a cambiar, también tengo que reentrenar a mis pokémon

¿Porque?

Ellos solo saben ataques, y no tengo nada para contrarrestar técnicas, debo de mejorar eso, realmente fui descuidado

Bueno – dijo ella – no es tarde

Ash sonrió y ambos llegaron al hotel, donde brock, ciel, bonnie y may los esperaban

La tarde se la pasaron entrenando con los pokémon, ash llamo al papa de serena y le pidió que le enviara a Scraggy, mientras iba a recógelo, brock aconsejaba a serena sobre cómo luchar con ralts y absol frente a un tipo roca, ciel recibió una llamada de su primo, quien también había llegado a la región, él era comerciante e iba a estar una temporada ahí, por lo que ella agradeciéndoles la ayuda se despidió, pues como dijo, ella prefería ir sola, pero prometieron verse de nuevo, pero mientras ella estuviera en la ciudad se quedaría en la casa de sus tíos, con su primo

Los siguientes días tuvieron varios combates de practica contra may y brock, al principio absol no le gustó mucho la idea de trabajar en equipo, y en varia ocasiones ataco a Scraggy, el pokémon tampoco ayudo ya que desde que salió dela pokebola embistió a absol, bulbasaur fue más centrado, y ralts estaba muy asustado, más que nada de absol, al final del 2 día ya tenían una estrategia para la batalla, todos se fueron a cenar y a dormí mientras se preparaban para el día siguiente

Al día siguiente los 5 se levantaron temprano, después de comer y repasar su estrategia se fueron directamente al gimnasio, el cual estaba mucho más vacío que el primer día, aun así tuvieron que esperar un poco, ya que había un combate por iniciar

Serena entendió porque ash no quiso intentarlo el primer día, cuando llegaron empezaba un combate doble, al parecer el muchacho se cansó de esperar y le pidió a otro chico que también esperaba turno luchar con él, el joven accedió, lo cual fue una pésima idea

Ambos sacaron a sus pokémon y la lucha empezó, él tenía un staraptor, y su compañero un Sableye

Staraptor se lanzó con ataque rápido, mientras que Sableye lanzo pulso oscuro, con la mala suerte que cuando staraptor iba a impactar al pokémon rival fue golpeado por el ataque de Sableye

El resto de la pelea fue más o menos así, no fueron capases de coordinarse bien y fallaban los ataques o el pokémon interrumpía el ataque del otro, terminando con la trágica derrota de ambos retadores, más que nada por ellos mismos, furiosos ambos empezaron a pelear entre ellos, lo que hizo que el réferi los echara del gimnasio

Luego de eso les tocó el turno a ash y serena

¿Estas nerviosa? – pregunto ash, por fin ambos estaban uno al lado del otro en el campo de batalla, frente a ellos estaba una pareja, un señor con un traje y turbante ojo, con un Ruby en medio de este, y una señora con un traje naranja, una paño de tela azul enrollado en su cintura a modo de cinturón, ambos tenia ella piel color cobriza, la mujer junto al color negro de sus ojos y el vestido ajustado se veía muy sexy, aun lado en la línea estaba el réferi dando las últimas indicaciones

Un poco ash

Solo concéntrate en la batalla, pero más impórtate – añadió sonriendo - diviértete

Bien – dijo el árbitro, may, brock y bonnie estaban en las grandes, ash y serena se giraron hacia el – los retadores serán ash kétchup de pueblo paleta y serena Yvonne* de pueblo boceto, quienes retaran a los líderes del gimnasio roca de ciudad Ramat Gan, la señorita adamit y el señor admiel

La pareja saludo a los retadores

¿Son un matrimonio? – pregunto may al verlos

Así parece - respondió brock – espero que puedan hacerlo

Me preocupa más serena, ella nunca ha luchado contra un líder de gimnasio según me dijo

Estará bien – dijo bonnie - esta con ash, saldrá bien

… reglas estándar, ¿alguna pregunta de los retadores? – pregunto el arbitro

Está bien – dijo serena, ash asistió

Bien, comiencen – grito el árbitro bajando su mano

Vamos – dijo ash lanzando su pokebola

Serena sonrió y lanzo la suya, los líderes lanzaron las suyas al mismo tiempo

Scraggy y ralts al salir de prepararon para luchar, por su parte el matrimonio lanzo a corsola y numel

Qué lindo – exclamo serena al ver la pokémon agua/roca

Roca y tierra – murmuro ash, serena volteo su rostro hacia él, ash sonrió – te dije que sería uno de eso, pero no creo que los 2, además tiene 2 tipo

¿Que quieres decir?

Numel frena los ataques y pokémon de tipo planta, y corsola nivela los de tipo agua, hay que suponer que también conocen otros tipos de ataques, esto será interesante, ya que se supone que son el primer gimnasio pero ellos vienen preparados

Supongo que porque vieron tu mega-piedra

Quizás – dijo ash mientras veía su muñeca – sigamos

Gruñido/cabezazo – gritaron serena y ash, ralts agrio la boca, emitiendo un leve gruñido, corsola y numer se vieron vueltos por un anillo en zigzag a media altura de su cuerpo, este bajo rápidamente, Scraggy arremetió a toda velocidad contra numel derivándolo, y haciéndolo patinar varios metros en la tierra, sin embargo este se levando como sin nada

De nuevo – dijo serena, ralts solo pudo apuntar a corsola, bajándole el ataque

Scraggy cargo de nuevo contra numel, el pokémon recibió de nuevo el ataque, pero esta vez detuvo a Scraggy con su cabeza

De nuevo – dijo serena

Interesante – dijo adamit – ¿contraatacamos cielo?

Claro – respondió con una leve sonrisa

Magnitud / defensa férrea

Un aura plateada envolvió a corsola, luego se convirtió en un anillo elevándose, numel golpeo el suelo con su pata derecha, de su agujero en su lomo salo un pequeño chorro de vapor, este formo un numero 5 desapareciendo tan rápido como salió

El suelo tembló fuertemente, las pequeñas piedras de colores saltaba en el suelo, el impacto golpeo a ralts, Scraggy y corsola, ralts cayó al suelo, Scraggy vio furioso a numel y rápidamente regreso donde estaba su compañero, quien se levantaba con dificultad

Ralts regresa – dijo serena sacando su pokebola, luego saco la de absol – de ti depende todo - le dijo - ve absol

El pokémon rugió con fuerza al salir, por un segundo vio a scraggy, este le devolvió la mirada, ash y serena temieron que volvieran a pelear, pero ambos se giraron y encararon a sus adversarios

Ya me lo suponía – dijo admiel

¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto su esposa

No creo que realmente luchara con su ralts, se ve que es aún un pokémon joven, solo era para experiencia, es una estrategia un poco peligrosa, pero útil

Supongo que porque es el primer gimnasio se pueden dar ese lujo, si fueran los otros no podría – dijo su esposa

Bueno, ahora prácticamente ya han perdido un pokémon, por lo que tenemos una leve ventaja

Magnitud / misil aguja – ordenaron pasando a la ofensiva

Absol / scraggy salten – ambos pokémon evitaron el primer ataque, pero corsola atino a scraggy con misil aguja, derribándolo, el pokémon se paró furioso

Cabezazo / Mordisco – ordenaron ash y serena, lo pokémon corrieron hacia sus rivales mientras scraggy bajaba su cabeza y absol abría su mandíbula

Dividámonos - dijo admiel - Poder pasado – corsola empezó a acumular energía mientras 4 esferas aparecieron a su alrededor

Tierra viva – ordeno su esposo, numel golpeo el suelo con su pata

Scraggy choco contra las esferas de energía, absol, se golpeado por el ataque baso sus pies, neutralizado sus ataques

Magnitud – numel golpeo el suelo de nuevo, esta vez un 7 aprecio en su lomo golpeando a los 3 pokémons tirándolos al suelo

Recuperación – ordeno adamit – corsola comenzó a brillar, recuperándose del ataque

Esto es malo – cometo ash – serena tu ve por corsola, yo iré por numel

Está bien, danza espada / cabezazo – dijeron ambos entrenadores

Scraggy arremetió a toda velocidad contra numel

Derribo – ordeno admiel, numel se lanzó contra scragry ambos chocaron, el impacto creo una onda haciendo vibrar las piedras bajo ellos, pero numel fue más fuerte, derribando a scraggy, numel hizo una leve mueca de molestia

Cuchillada – absol golpeo con sus zarpas a corsola, el pokémon patino sobre la grava varios metros

Recuperación/danza espada – serena fungió los labios, adelantándose a la líder ordeno danza espada porque sabía que corsolo usara recuperación, pero esto no la llevaba a nada, porque no importaba cuánto daño hiciera, de nada serviría si corsola se curaba, ahora entendía a lo que se refería ash, aun cuando ya tenían una estrategia, durante la batalla no servía de mucho, pero aun así, tenían un plan, vio de reojo a ash, él estaba teniendo problemas con numel

Bien – se dijo así misma – viento cortante / defensa férrea – ordeno adamit

Absol alzo su cuerno, este brillo intensamente y bajándolo arrojo una onda de energía en forma de media luna, corsola brillaba intensamente, el pokemon recibió el ataque, levantando mucho polvo y grava, pero no recibió mucho daño, cuando el polvo se disipo absol había saltado hacia el con la garra brillando, corsola no reaccionó a tiempo, recibiendo en secuencia el ataque+, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo

Adamit gruño levemente – "así que era eso" – con un poco de dificulta corsola se incorporó – recuperación – de nuevo corsola comenzó a brillar

Serena hizo una señal a ash con la mano, el viéndola de perfil entendió – patada salto alto, a corsola / viento cortante a numel – dijeron al mismo tiempo

Scraggy dio un gran salto, desde su posición con la rodilla flexionada, corsola que esta de espaldas no logro verlo a tiempo, recibiendo el golpe directamente, al mismo tiempo, absol lanzo su ataque al desprevenido numel el cual estaba de lado al recibirlo

Sin perder tiempo absol corrió hacia numel mientras scraggy hacia una voltereta al caer

Recuperación – ordeno adamit

Pirotecnia – numel abrió la boca, un bólido de fuego se formó en esta, alzando la cabeza lanzo la bola contra absol, quien la recibió de lleno derribándolo, la bola exploto y disperso restos de esta por el campo

Cabezazo – scraggy golpeo a corsola arrojándolo contra el suelo – recuperación – de nuevo comenzó a brillar

Cuchillada / Salto alto patada a numel – ordenaron al mismo tiempo, al atacar scraggy alejo a corsola separándola de numel, y acercándose al él, ambos pokémon se lanzaron contra el tipo fuego

Bomba de lava – numel abrió su boca, cargando fuego mientras scraggy y absol saltaban hacia el – pin misil – ordeno adamit – corsola se inclinó hacia adelante y apuntando lanzo sus agujas contra scraggy quien estaba más cerca

Numel disparo su bola de lava contra scraggy, creando una gran explosión de humo y fuego, numel salió disparado a través de esta, seguido de absol, quien sin perder tiempo golpeo con sus garras al pokémon, arrojándolo al suelo, las púas impactaron contra la nube negra

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el humo poco apoco cedió, scraggy estaba en el suelo, con los ojos en espiral, absol a poco menos de una metro de él, numel frente a él, también derrotado

Ash alzo la mano el rayo rojo de la pokebola cubrió a scraggy – bien hecho amigo, toma un descanso – le dijo al pokémon dentro de la cápsula, ash se giró a serena, esta asistió, ash tomo otra pokebola de su cintura – vamos perdiendo, serena tenemos que usar nuestra última ventaja – ash bostezo

¿Está bien? – pregunto serena, absol volvió hacia donde estaba antes, corsola camino hacia su lado del campo, mientras admiel regresaba a su pokémon

Si estoy bien, solo cansado, dormí poco – ash sonrió – los pokémon tiene suerte, la maquina los recupera rápidamente, pero no funciona con personas, bueno luego de esto tendré que dormir mucho, ve bulbasaur

El pokémon salió encarando a los demás, vio de perfil a absol, y luego a ash, este asistió, bulbasaur tomo la posición de ataque y espero el momento que le dieran la señal

Un bulbasaur eh – dijo adamiel – bien, esto es interesante – ahora hablo más fuerte – no creas que ganaras por esto, te demostraremos porque somos líderes de gimnasio, ve Marshtomp

¿Porque dijo eso ash?

Porque Marshtomp es del tipo agua/tierra, es decir tiene doble desventaja contra bulbasaur – serena al verlo saco su pokédex

 _Marshtomp, el Pokémon pez de lodo. Marshtomp es la forma evolucionada de Mudkip. Su cuerpo está envuelto en una membrana que le permite vivir en la tierra, su parte inferior está bien desarrollada y es capaz de caminar en dos patas_

Bien – dijo guardándola – vamos ash – dijo sonreído, ash sonrió también

Adamit y admiel no pudieron evitar sonreír, pues ambos entrenadores les recordaban a ellos mismos cuando iniciaron su viaje

Recuperación / pistola de agua / danza espada / desarrollo – ordenaron todos a la vez, Marshtomp apunto absol, pero bulbasaur, quien cargo rápidamente su técnica se lanzó contra el ataque agua recibiéndolo, pero causándole poco daño

Drenadoras – bulbasaur lazo 3 semillas que impactaron en Marshtomp antes de que reaccionara, esta explotaron y cientos de raíces salieron de estas, pequeños retoños aparecieron a lo largo del cuerpo de Marshtomp

De nuevo – esta vez apunto a corsola, pero el pokémon dio un salto evadiendo el ataque, las semillas impactaron en el suelo, crecieron y se marchitaron en el mismo segundo

Cuchillada/rayo solar – absol corrió hacia corsola, bulbasaur empezó a acumular energía en su bulbo

Conjuro – corsola género un aura morada, esta se acumuló rápidamente en ella y luego exploto, cubriéndola a ella y a Marshtomp, formado un anillo a la altura de su pecho, y desapareciendo

Fuerza – Marshtomp corrió hacia absol, logrando interceptarlo antes que golpeara a corsola tomándolo del cuerno y lo arrojo la aire, absol cayo varios metros atrás, pequeñas luces verdes salieron del cuerpo de Marshtomp y volaron hacia bulbasaur

Un haz de luz amarilla golpeó a corsola, la grava que estaba alrededor de él se desplazó por el impacto

Corsola aún estaba de pie, sosteniéndose con dificultad – recuperación – el pokémon empezó a brillar

El problema es corsola – dijo ash – si seguimos así no vamos a ganar, ya perdimos 2 pokémons, y ellos solo 1, absol no resistirá mucho

Intentemos de nuevo - dijo serena – resistiremos y tu carga de nuevo, pero esta vez ataquemos en secuencia

¿Absol podrá?, es muy cansado

Serena vio a su pokémon este la vio un segundo y asistió con la cabeza – seguro ash – respondió ella con una sonrisa – aún nos queda una técnica

Bien, rayo solar

Terminemos con esto, Poder pasado/Disparo lodo

Bulbasaur volvió a cargar energía, Marshtomp y corsola apuntaron a absol, lanzando sus ataques al mismo tiempo que bulbasaur lanzaba el suyo, serena dijo algo, pero los líderes no la escucharon por la explosión que genero los ataques al chocar contra absol

Corsola fue impactada de nuevo por rayo solar, a duras penas logro resistir el ataque

Mordisco – ordeno serena, absol salto de entre el humo corsola no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió el ataque – hojas navaja – Marshtomp giro al cabeza, solo para recibir el ataque de bulbasaur, siendo derribado

Absol estaba muy cansado, corsola estaba en el suelo, con los ojos en espiral

¿Como? – pregunto adamitm

Absol conoce aguante, se la enseñe antes de venir aquí

Vaya, fue una estrategia arriesgada pero lo lograron, aun así, solo hemos empatados, y absol no creo que pueda seguir

Serena gruño por debajo, era cierto absol apenas se mantenía de pie

Cámbienos – dijo ash sacándola de sus pensamientos – mantente atrás, y usa ataques a distancia, sé que no es mucho, pero por lo menos hasta que pensemos en algo

Si – absol retrocedió, bulbasaur se puso enfrente de él, Marshtomp se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y la grava que tenía pegado a su cuerpo

Ve Quagsire – dijo adamit mientras lanzaba su pokebola

¿Quagsire? – dijo serena sacando su pokédex

Es un pokémon de jhoto, es muy… despreocupado, pero tiene buen aguante, es del tipo agua/tierra

 _Quagsire, el Pokémon pez de agua y la forma evolucionada de Wooper. Conocido por ser un poco tonto, no le importa golpearse la cabeza contra las rocas o el suelo de los botes –_ serena alzo un ceja, ash encogió los hombros _\- le gusta hacer su casa en aguas limpias y frescas de los lagos. Quagsire está cubierto de una capa de piel resbalosa haciendo que éste Pokémon sea difícil de manejar._

Un… tanque, ¿verdad? – pregunto serán mientras guardaba su pokédex

Más o menos, no tiene una gran defensa, peor aguanta bien los golpes, y buen un ataque físico

Quagsire bostezo despreocupadamente, Marshtomp lo vio de reojo molesto, la parecer a él no le agradaba mucho su compañero

Hojas navaja/viento cortante – ordenaron al mismo tiempo

Protección/ Bofetón lodo – Quagsire alzo los brazos una barrera verde se materializo frente a él, los ataques de bulbasaur y absol chocaron contra ella, Marshtomp abrió la boca, varias bolas de fango salieron impactando a bulbasaur, una anillo azulado se formó alrededor de él, bajado rápidamente, las luces de color verde salieron del pokémon y flotaron hacia bulbasaur

Derribo a Marshtomp / viento cortante – bulbasaur corrió hacia el pokémon – disparo lodo – Marshtomp abrió la boca, varias bolas de lodo salieron de hacia bulbasaur, el pokémon planta choco contra Quagsire el solo recibió el ataque sin inmutarse – somnífero/ ¡NO!, Marshtomp aléjate – ordeno admiel, el pokémon salto hacia atrás, el bulbo de bulbasaur empezó a agitarse, un fino polvo verde salió de este, Quagsire vio extrañado el polvillo que lo cubría, lentamente sus ojos se cerraron

Disparo lodo a bulbasaur / cuchillada - Marshtomp de nuevo ataco al pokémon, absol salto hacia el impactándolo con sus zarpas+, Marshtomp brillo con una aura morada cuando recibió el impacto

Conjuro anula los ataques críticos – dijo las al ver la expresión de serena – distrae a Marshtomp, un momento – serena asistió - rayo solar/ persecución / venganza

Marshtomp brillo con un aura roja a su alrededor, absol se lanzó contra el a toda velocidad, bulbasaur cargo su ataque, Quagsire estaba acostado sobre su espalda roncando débilmente, ash gruño por debajo al entender la estrategia de admiel – serena ataca otra vez – le dijo a su compañera, ella asistió – cuchillada – más energía fue drenada de Marshtomp

Absol enfoco a Marshtomp y se lanzó contra el con la zarpa extendida, golpeándolo en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que bulbasaur lanzaba su rayo, Quagsire levanto su cabeza somnoliento, solo para ver el haz de luz dirigirse hacia él, para luego ser cubierto por una nube de polvo

Bueno, te toca a ti cielo – dijo adamit guardando a su pokemon, al disiparse, Quagsire estaba en el suelo debilitado

Ahora Marshtomp, libera tu venganza

Marshtomp junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, creando una esfera roja, sonriendo el pokémon apunto hacia absol, liberando su energía – derribo – Marshtomp lanzo su ataque, bulbasaur intervino lanzándose contra Marshtomp recibiendo el ataque a quemarropa - paralizador

La explosión mando a volar a Marshtomp, generado un camino sobre la graba que desplazo al ser arrastrado, se levantó y miro con enojo hacia la nube que estaba frente a el, Marshtomp hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras sus músculos se trenzaron, junto a esto, las pequeñas motas de luces vedes salieron del pokémon y flotaron, hacia absol

Cuando se disipó el humo, bulbasaur estaba en el suelo, debilitado, serena se puso sumamente nerviosa, temblado levemente, pues ahora solo quedaban ella y absol, quien estaba muy débil, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro cuando ash la tomo de la mano – tranquila, sé que puedes - le dijo al tiempo que regresaba a su pokémon, serena le sintió más tranquila, ash iba a soltarla, pero ella la garro la mano firmemente, el solo la observo un segundo, ella bajo la vista avergonzada, ash sonrió y suavemente apretó su mano, tranquilizándola

Vamos absol – el pokémon aun cansado, sonrió con firmeza y se encaró a su rival, adamit y adamiel sonrieron al ver la determinación de serena

Viento cortante/ venganza – absol alzos su cuerno y libero una medialuna de energía, impactado a Marshtomp quien recibió el ataque con sus brazos cruzados, mas luces salieron del pokémon, que empezó a cabecear

Cuchillada – ordeno serena, absol salto hacia Marshtomp golpeando y haciéndolo retroceder sobre la grava – ahora Marshtomp

Liberando la energía acumulada, Marshtomp ataco a absol – aguante – absol recibió el ataque, retrocediendo mientras más luces salían del cuerpo de Marshtomp – fuerza – Marshtomp corrió con los brazos extendidos hacia absol pero cuando lo iba a agarra, gruño, sus brazo se tensaron – viento cortante – Marshtomp vio el cuerno de absol bajar hacia el golpeándolo en la cabeza, la onda de energía que genero su cuerno arrastro varios metros ante de explotar

Todos veían en silencio, Marshtomp aún seguía de pie apenas – Marshtomp estas bien – el pokémon asisto, nuevamente las luces de color verde salieron de su cuerpo, pero esta vez Marshtomp se tambaleo, cayendo al suelo debilitado

Marshtomp ya no puede continuar, los ganadores son los retadores ash kétchup y serena Yvonne – dijo el réferi

Lo hicieron – grito bonnie mientras may y brock aplaudían, junto a dedenne, pikachu, braixen, pidgey y los demás pokémon que fueron sacados de sus pokebolas para ver el combate

Lo hiciste serena – dijo ash feliz, serena estaba en shock, reaccionó cuando ash la llamo tocándola en el hombro, rápidamente saco su pokebola y regreso a absol – gracias le dijo al pokémon antes de guardar la pokebola en su falda

Vamos serena – ambos se dirigieron al centro del campo, donde adamit y admiel los esperaban

Felicidad, esa fue una buena batalla – comento ella cuando llegaron – un gran trabajo en equipo

Gr-gracias- dijo serena apenada, ash solo sonreía

Entonces es con gran alegría que les entrego las medalla Argilita – su esposa tenía en sus manos una caja plateada, con fondo de tela purpura en ella habían 2 medallas, de forma triangular, la medalla tenía incrustaciones de pequeñas piedras de colores, era las mismas que habían en la arena, estas formaban un pequeño dibujo, de una pluma y una espada sobre un fondo plateado, serena no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que se miraba la medalla, como un broche con piedras preciosas

Felicidades a ambos, hacen a un gran equipo – dijo adamit con una sonrisa

[~~]

Todos se dirigieron al centro pokémon luego de la batalla de ciel, quien había llevado un miltank y junto a flygon, con esfuerzo logro también ganar su medalla al vencer a un geodude y un Hippopotas

Es muy bonita – exclamo bonnie al ver la medalla en las manos de serena, el grupo se encontraba esperando que sus pokémons se recuperaran de la batalla, bonnie miraba con emoción la medalla

Ambos habían sacado las caja que la enfermera Joy les habían entregado días atrás cuando se registraron, estas era negras, con la tapa de cristal azulado, en medio de esta, grabado en el cristal estaba el logo de sion, una pyroar rugiendo, en su pata derecha tenía una rama de olivo y en la izquierda una pokebola, atrás unas montañas y abajo, grabado en el cristal, liga pokémon de la región sion, ash ya había guardado su medalla en su caja, pero serena no, pues bonnie la quería ver más detalladamente

Bien y ¿ahora qué haremos? – pregunto ciel

Supongo que iremos a la siguiente ciudad, como siempre, aunque no se cuanto tardaremos en llegar

Ash – dijo brock - de hecho no podremos ir a pie

¿Porque?

Es un desierto ash, las ciudades están muy lejos de ellas, iremos en tren – dijo sin levanta la vista de su pokédex

Está bien – dijo resignado el entrenador

¿Pero a dónde iremos? – preguntó may

Los veremos luego may – dijo ash, ella lo vio extrañada – por hoy descansemos, fue una larga batalla

[~~]

Era más de media noche, pikachu dormía tranquilamente cuando un ruido lo saco de sus sueños. Con pesadez se incorporó para ver la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, el pokémon eléctrico observo a su alrededor, luego de que los pokémons se recuperara ellos volvieron al hotel para preparar todo, pues se irían al día siguiente, todos dormían tranquilamente, lleno de curiosidad pikachu salto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, de un brinco alcanzo el pomo y abierto la puerta se internó en la oscuridad

Bulbasaur miraba fijamente el cielo nocturno, el pokémon se encontraba en el techo del hotel, una terraza con silla y mesas con sombrillas, así como varias macetas con flores de colores, no había podido dormir tranquilo, y cansado decidió dar una vuelta, sin pensarlo llegó al techo, él estaba sentado en sus patas trasera mientras veía el cielo negro, las estrellas tintineaban débilmente mientras el repasaba la batalla que había tenido hace unas horas

Deberías estar dormido – bulbasaur se giró, pikachu parado en la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con el techo, este solo se giró, pikachu termino de salir y camino hacia su compañero – ¿estás bien?

… - bulbasaur guardo silencio

Oye, suse…

No lo entenderías – respondió sin dejar de ver el cielo

Extrañado, pikachu se sentó a su lado – explícame entonces

Soy un pokémon tipo planta – pikachu ladeo la cabeza confundido – y perdí ante un tipo agua/tierra

Pero ganaron gracia a tu ayuda, si tu…

No, yo soy del tipo planta y perdió ante un del tipo agua/tierra, pikachu, yo tenía ventaja absoluta sobre ellos, y solo pude vencer a uno de 3

Pero también venciste a Quagsire

Estaba dormido, hubiera dado lo mismo que no hubiera luchado

Fue ahí que pikachu entendió el dilema de su amigo, vio le cielo un momento y tomado aire dijo

Es porque eres débil – hablo sin inmutarse, bulbasaur se giró furioso hacia él, pero pikachu ni le prestó atención – te has hecho débil, ¿hace cuánto que no tenías una batalla decente? – Bulbasaur bajo la cabeza – ten en cuenta que incluso ash te entreno antes de venir – pikachu suspiro – es decisión tuya, yo entiendo perfectamente su posición, pero al final es decisión tuya – con esto pikachu se levantó y se encamino a la puerta – no te quedes hasta tarde – dijo cerrado la puerta tras de el

La noche paso, mientras el pokémon debatía internamente, sabía que si lo hacía no había vuelta atrás, pero…

[~~]

Luego de asearse y vestirse, el grupo bajo al comedor, todos estaban reunidos menos un pokémon, extrañado, ash decidió ir a buscar a bulbasaur por el hotel, como no lo encontró salió la patio trasero

Bulbasaur, es hora de comer – dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada, ash camino hacia el roble que estaba en el centro, el patio no era muy grande pero tenía vas arbustos y un roble grande en el centro de este, así como 7 bancas a lo largo del muro que dividía la calle con el hotel

¿Dónde se habrá metido bulbasaur? – murmuro ash, en eso sintió una presión atrás de su pierna derecha, al girarse lo primero que vio fue una enorme flor rojiza, al bajar la vista vio a un pokémon verde, con grande ojos rojos y pupilas negras

Ivy – dijo el pokémon sonriendo

¿Bulbasaur? – el pokémon asistió

Pero, porque

Ivy, ivy, iiivyyyy – Ivysaur hablaba enérgicamente mientras señalaba el estuche que ash tenía en su chaqueta

¿Pero, estas seguro de esto?

Ivy – dijo sonriendo

Bien – ash sonrió también – entonces vamos a comer bul, lo siento, Ivysaur, jeje tendré que acostumbrarme a esto

Ivysaur y ash caminaron de regreso al comedor, a pesar de todo, Ivysaur se sentía feliz, y satisfecho de su elección, pues sabía que si quería se fuerte, debía de aceptar los cambios

[~~]

luego de desayunar el grupo partió a la estación de trenes, aun en el camino debatían sobre donde debían de ir, brock iba en silencio mirando su pokédex, ciel, bonnie y may iban delante, ash y serena atrás, serena miraba su medalla en su estuche, se sentía muy feliz de haberla obtenido, disimuladamente vio de reojo a ash quien caminaba mientras acariciaba a pikachu, con felicidad apretó su estuche contra su pecho, no era solo el hecho que había dado un paso muy grande en su camina de ser entrenadora, sino que lo había hecho junto a ash, cerró los ojos un momento sonriendo, cuando los abrió vio a un pokémon flotando hacia atrás mientras sonreía siniestramente, la rubia se paralizo, el pokémon sonrió y saco la legua, pasándola lentamente por toda la cara de serena

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH –ash se giró, él había dado un par de pasos, pues al estar acariciando a su pokémon no vio que serena se detuvo, al girarse, vio a un pokémon flotando frente a ella, un segundo después serena cayó de espaldas, con la cara pálida

Serena – ash corrió hacia ella, el pokémon retrocedió un poco, brock, may y bonnie se acercaron pero al ver al pokémon se mantuvieron a distancia

¿Que pokémon es ese? – pregunto bonnie mientras lo veía con curiosidad, dedenne había salida de su bolsa y estaba en el suelo

Misdreavus – dijo brock, may sacó su pokédex

 _Misdreavus, el Pokémon alarido. A Misdreavus le encanta hacer travesuras, es extremadamente engañoso y le gusta gritar en las noches solo para asustar a la gente._

¿Pero que hace aquí? – dijo may, el pokémon se mantenía flotando veía a ash y a serena, disimuladamente may tomo una pokebola, brock la imito, pero esperaron pues estaba muy cerca de serena y ash y separaba a brock y may de ellos

Ash tenía a serena entre su brazos, su cabeza apoyan en su brazo derecho, pikachu estaba frente al pokémon mientras lo veía seriamente, misdreavus empezó a reír estruendosamente

Serena, serena – ash agitaba levemente a su amiga, lentamente abrió los ojos, vio a ash, y luego al pokémon que empezó a reír más fuerte, serena se asunto más y se aferró a ash mientras temblaba

Misdreavus, deja de hacer eso, pikachu, rayo – pikachu salto frente al pokémon, sus mejillas chispearon pero esté desapareció, pikachu movió las orejas tratando de localizarlo mientras cargaba electricidad

Miiss – pikachu no logro girar a tiempo, el pokémon se materializa a un costado de este al tiempo que usaba lengüetazo, pikachu se alzó en sus patas traseras, su cuerpo tembló mientras una expresión de terror se dibujó en sus rostro

Serena casi lloraba en los brazos de ash, el miraba al pokémon seriamente, lentamente su mano izquierda tomo una pokebola, pero no la expandió

Que quieres – el pokémon dejo de reírse, y se acercó a ellos, serena enterró su cara en el pecho de ash mientras temblaba, una pokebola cayo de su falda, lentamente la capsula encogida rodo hasta quedar frente al pokémon, este sonrió

¡No! – serena grito al ver a pokémon descender hacia la pokebola, casi en cámara lenta, vio como este tocaba la pokebola con su cabello, haciéndola expandir - detente – dijo levantándose, pero el pokémon volvió a tocar la pokebola con su cabello, esta se abrió y cubriéndolo de un aura rojiza el pokémon entro en ella, dando sonido de captura junto a la risa estridente de este

Pe-pero que acaba de pasar – dijo may, serena veía aterrada la pokebola en el suelo, luego de unos segundos este brillo intensamente de un color azul-blanco y desapareció

.

.

Volviiiiiiiiiiii

Lo siento, realmente no era mi intención tardarme tanto, pero la verdad que tuve un tremendo problema con la historia, bueno además que estaba en los últimos exámenes de la universidad, tuve un terrible bloqueo

Solo la escena de la batalla en el gimnasio fue el gran problema, para que me entiendan, la borre y repetí desde cero 3 veces, solo esa escena, y aun así, no me gusta mucho como quedo, no sé porque no me salía como yo quería, pero si seguía así, iba a llegar el año nuevo y no iba a terminar nunca

Solo para que vean, fue tanto que hubo momentos en que mejor lo dejaba y avanzaba con el próximo capítulo, el cual ya está terminado, solo me falta terminar de editarlo, lo que are esta noche y dependiendo de cuando termine lo subiré hoy o mañana, probablemente mañana durante el día (hora de el salvador), además que también avance bastante con el otro, el 16, pero ese será para el otro año

También cambie muchas cosas, originalmente el equipo era ralts, pidgey, snivy y pikachu, pero decidí cambiarlo con forme escribía la historia

Serena tiene a otro pokémon, jeje, aun cuando no le guste mucho, jeje Misdreavus es de los primero pokémons que elegí para serena, también es hembra, en próximos capítulos entrare en más detalle de ella, y si, mentí, se supone que solo saldría, ¿lo recuerdan?, pero bueno, no me resistí, y como ya tenía escrita la escena, solo la modifique levemente y la añadí

Espero que les agrade el cambio que he hecho con serena, aumente el que ella le tenga miedo a los fantasmas, me base en el episodio donde encuentran la casa abandonada en el bosque

Solo como nota, cuando empecé, había considera como la segunda captura a magikarp o feebas, y como mega estaba entre gyarados o absol, con magikarp me inclinaba más por él y que sea su mega al mismo tiempo, incluso hice la escena, que en resume es así

Serena iba en un puente caminando sola (no pregunten porque, como dije era solo un boceto) y se encuentra con una entrenadora que está gritándole y lanzándole piedras a un pokémon, que esta en el agua, este era magikarp (o feebas, por si me desidia) ella empieza a tirarle piedras y serena interviene, al fina ella abandona al pokémon y se va, serena se queda consolándolo y curándolo, y luego de un tiempo, el pokémon decide irse con ella, más o menos así va, ahora ya lo descarte por completo, pero quise ponerlo aquí

Además, ya evoluciono el primer pokémon, perdone también si la pelea es medio rara, pero es porque era necesario que fuera así, de hecho en todos los bocetos, desde que elegí a bulbasaur el pedía, eso era para que el Desideria evolucionar

Notas~~

La Argilita es una roca proveniente de la compactación de la arcilla, parecen chicles clorets de colores jeje

Hasta ese momento ash sigue usando su ropa de kalos, luego de esto se cambia por la que compro en la boutique

Necesitaba un apellido para serena, y al final decidí por el nombre del juego, jejeje, lo que si mas adelante es importante, principalmente en el próximo capítulo, ya verán… (Pobre Alexander jeje)

Quiero aclarar algo, como se habrán dado cuenta, la región donde se "localiza" es Israel, y las ciudades tendrán mayoritariamente nombres afines, aunque esto puede cambiar, 2 al menos ya que todavía no he encontrado el equivalente del nombre que he decidido para estos en hebreo o árabe, sin embargo, el Desierto del Namib se ubica en áfrica, eso es debido a que cuando comencé la historia y empecé a hacer las ciudades una se ubicaban en aun zona muy específica, y necesitaba un desierto colindante a un océano, y en las zonas de el Cairo, no encontré ninguno que cumpliera lo que necesito, y si, sé que Jerusalén es colindante a aun mar, pero no me funcionaba para lo que necesito, es por ello que me decidí por este, así que pasen por alto eso, jejeje

Me dijeron que no se pudieron abrir los link, los revise y si, no sé porque se cortaron, y por alguna razon no me deja ponerlos aqui, tratare de solucionarlo, perr si alguien tiene una sugerencia, le estare muy agradecido

Por cierto, averigüe algo, yo no sabía, hace tiempo en Facebook alguien subió una imagen de una chica anime, cuando la vi me gusto la ropa para serena, por eso la puse, ahora un amigo me dijo que ese personaje tiene nombre, se llama ia, una vocaloid, yo no sabía que era una, crei qeu solo era un fant art, bueno al menos ahora sabran como se viste serena, pueden encontrarla así, es la ropa formal, sin el gran escote en el pecho jajaa

.

review (hoy solo tuve 2 T-T)

Andreu320: eres el segundo que me dice eso, supongo que es porque por ahora empieza a desarrollarse la historia, pero si, lo tendré en cuenta y modificare unas cosas en ella, gracias y si, no la dejare, solo que me tardo un poco en subir capítulos, pero no, la voy a terminar eso no te preocupes

: jaja si así es, bueno solo se me vio a la mente en ese momento jejej

Siguiente capítulo, es de relleno, pero porque sirve para conectase con otro, por lo que es corto

Serena desatada; Batallas a alta velocidad y ¿La gran carrera rhyhorn?

Enserio, lo siento por Alexander…

Dejen reviews con comentarios, o dudas que tengas, si no se las respondo no se enojen, es porque me preguntan cosa que si respondo seria adelantar capítulos

Gracias por la paciencia y el tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, perdonen las faltas de ortografías, que se me escapan, últimamente pienso que soy disléxico

Una cosa más, le puse imagen a la historia, la razón es porque en el fic, serena tiene ese tipo de cuerpo jejee

Nos vemos el 24 o 25, ese día subiré una historia, un oneshot de pokémon, o al menos eso espero, si me pierdo es que me fue bien jejeje

Adiós


	15. Chapter 15

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

- _ **Texto**_ -: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto **/** texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

.

Capítulo 15

Serena desatada; Batallas a alta velocidad y

¿La gran carrera rhyhorn?

En serio, lo lamento por Alexander jejeje

Han pasado 2 días desde el combate en el gimnasio roca de ciudad Ramat Gan, y unas horas desde la captura de misdreavus, gracias a su victoria ahora ash, serena y ciel poseía por fin su primera medalla de gimnasio oficial de la liga Sion, y por ello habían dado el primer paso para iniciar su camino hacia la liga pokémon

Ahora nuestro héroes, ash, serena, brock, bonnie, may y ciel se encontraban en la terminal de trenes de cuidad Ramat Gan, preparándose para partir a su siguiente destino, sin embargo no contaban con algo que emociono a ash

La estación de trenes de ciudad Ramat Gan se caracterizaba por ser un lugar bellamente construido, como la mayor parte de los monumentos importantes de la ciudad, la estación no era la excepción, ya que cada sección del edificio mostraba la cultura propia de la región, el grupo se abrió paso entre la gente que iba y venían por la estación, serena observo maravillada los vitrales que están a lo largo de las paredes de la estación, por donde la luz entraba proyectando sus pintura de pokémons y personas, en el centro, arriba había una cúpula de cristal donde mostraba una escena de una mujer y un pokémon extraño mientras dirigían a las personas a través del desierto

Pero lo que había emocionado a ash había sido cuando fueron a comprar los boletos

En la taquilla junto al señor que vendía los boleros había un panel de vidrio, el cual mostraba los precios y horarios de los trenes, ash quien leía los mensaje que aparecían solo para distraerse se quedó viendo un mensaje en especial, el cual mostraba la hora de salida de los trenes de batalla

¿Señor que es eso? – pregunto ash cuando llego su turno

Ah – el señor, un hombre entrado en años, vestido con un uniforme azul marino y gorra, sonrió al ver al entrenador – nosotros tenemos unos modelos exclusivos de trenes, solo son 5, los cuales recorren toda la región, estos trenes tienen la particularidad de que además de solo ir a las ciudades principales, también sirven para tener batalla en ellos

¡EN SERIO! – exclamo ash emocionado mientras apartaba a brock

Si, sin embargo, como te dije jovencito, estos solo llevan a las ciudades importantes, promedian 2 horas y media de viaje, por lo que tienen vagones especiales diseñados para tener combates

Brock compra esos – dijo emocionado ash, brock sonrió, pues sabía que ash se había emocionado

Señor – dijo mientras quitaba a ash – él y 2 amigas nuestras son entrenadoras, ya tienen la medalla de primer gimnasio de esta ciudad, a donde nos recomienda ir

Mmm - el señor cerró los ojos un momento, recordó con nostalgia cuando el empezó su viaje y sus batallas, ahora eso quedó atrás, con sus 75 años, el llevaba una vida tranquila trabajando como empleado en la estación de trenes, aun así con nostalgia recordaba sus batallas, derrotas y triunfos en la liga, sonriendo dijo – ve a Haifa jovencito, ese será un buen reto para ti y tus amigas, tienen suerte – presiono el panel holográfico que tenía un su escritorio - el tren sale en 1 hora, ¿Cuántos boletos serán?

6 - dijo ash

5 – dijo ciel, ash la vio extrañado – aquí nos separamos ash, recuerda, que yo refiero viajar sola, además, somos rivales, no lo olvides

Estas segura de esto, por mi está bien que viajemos juntos

Si, nos veremos después, no te preocupes

Que sean 4 – dijo brock, ash y ciel veían muy confundidos a brock – ash recuerdas cuando nos reencontramos que te dije que mi novia vendría a sion – ash asistió luego de pensar un segundo – ella llega esta noche, y quiero esperarla, así esta vez solo irán ustedes

El señor tecle en su panel, 4 boletos en sucesión salieron de una rendija en la mesa, luego tecleo de nuevo y salió un boleto

Ten – le dijo a brock, el muchacho pago el pasaje – y a ti –le dijo dándole el boleto a ciel

Pero yo no le dijo dónde iba a ir

Es una sugerencia mía, señorita – ciel vio el boleto, al igual que el de ash, era para un tren de batalla, arriba junto al número de serie, en letras doradas decía Rishon LeZion

Ve ahí – continuo – el gimnasio es de hielo, – giro la cabeza hacia ash – se especializan en pokémon tipo fuego, y ellas son muy fuertes

Gracias - dijo ciel

Rápidamente ellos se reunieron con las demás chicas, poniéndolas al tanto se despidieron un poco tristes por separarse de su amiga, pero prometiendo verse de nuevo

La despedida fue más o menos igual para brock bonnie lloraba mientras se había aferrado a su pierna mientras se despedía de él, may también estaba muy triste, pero comprendió lo motivos y como el moreno les dijo, solo sería temporal, el los alcanzarían en la siguiente ciudad, un poco triste los 4 se internaron en la terminal brock acompañaría a ciel a su salida y luego regresaría a la ciudad

[~~]

e-esto es in-increíble – grito ash la ver el ten frente a el

La estación de trenes tenía 15 salidas, 10 pertenecían a los trenes convencionales de recorrido corto, es decir que solo iba a una ciudad o pueblos y 5 trenes especiales, capacitados para recorrer las 22 ciudades que componen la región Sion de casi un solo recorrido

Ash estaba frente al tren que debía abordar, cada tren adema de ser casi 3 veces el ancho de un tren normal, tenían secciones capacitadas para tener batalla pokémons, al poseer vagones especiales, estos eran arenas de combate abiertas, plataformas sobre los rieles con paneles de plástico irrompible a lo largo de este, por eso no tenían paredes ni techo normales, sino que el plástico cumplía esa función, los pasillo se encontraban a los lados, separados por los paneles y caminos para transitar con comodidad de un vagón a otro, naturalmente había restricciones en cuanto al tamaño y peso de los pokémon, así como algunos ataques que no podían ser usado en las arenas, ash veía el tren con los ojos brillosos, tratando de contener sus emociones de salir corriendo hacia el

Serena, es enorme – dijo ash viendo el tren, y mandando todo al diablo, agarro a serena de la mano y corrió hacia el tren, mientras ella trataba de no caerse, pues ash corría a toda velocidad hacia la entrada

Ash, espera poco por favor – dijo tratando de no tropezar

Espera ash – grito may – diablos, no importa, vamos antes de que arme un alboroto – dijo tomado de la mano a bonnie y corriendo detrás de ellos

Una vez entregados los boletos, y haber encontrado una cabina para ellos trataron de ir directamente hacia los vagones de batalla, pero el encargado les informo que hasta que el tren partiera de la estación es que estos de habilitarían, por lo que regresaron a su cabina, ash era el que estaba más decepcionado, serena trato de animarlo pidiendo comida

Por cierto – dijo may luego de comer, aún faltaban 30 minutos para que el tren saliera – que harás con misdreavus

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de serena, cosa que nadie paso desapercibido

No entiendo - Dijo bonnie – ¿porque capturaste a ese pokémon?

Yo no lo capture, el solo lo hizo – exclamó serena

Cálmate serena – dijo ash

Es que ash, no me gustan los fantasmas

Pero ahora es tuyo - ella se abraso a si misma en su asiento

A todo esto, ¿dónde está? – pregunto bonnie de nuevo, serena reacciono y saco sus pokebolas, las 6 estaban compactadas en su mano

Está en la caja – dijo ash

¿Caja? – bonnie no entendió

Caja es aun forma de decir – dijo may – está con el profesor ciprés,

Veras bonnie – siguió ash – cuando una persona tiene 6 pokémons y captura otro, este es enviado a la caja, que es como se le llama al laboratorio pokémon del profesor que te entrego su primer pokémon y quien te registro en el ciap, eso es para limitar al cantidad de pokémon que puede tener una persona al mismo tiempo

Pero mi hermano tiene más de 6 pokémons en su laboratorio

Sí, pero clemont no es entrenador, es líder de gimnasio, como él no va a otros gimnasios a luchar por medallas ni participa en competencias, él tiene permiso para tener más de 6, además bonnie recuerda lo que brock dijo, como tiene restricción en cuanto al nivel de los pokémon, siempre debe de estar capturando nuevos para mantener el nivel establecido por el ciap – bonnie asistió

Serena deberías de hablar con el profesor ciprés – sugirió may

Con una rara expresión en su rostro, serena saco su holomisor y marco al profesor

MIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS – el grito resonó por toda la habitación, a serena, may y bonnie se le pararon el cabello al oírlo, incluso ash se aterro – en la imagen se mostraba una pared blanca con una pizarra, la cámara se había activado, al fondo varios sonido de golpes y al profesor ciprés fuera de cámara hablando con alguien, Gary también gritaba, junto coas ayudantes del profesor, por un momento Gary corrió frente a la cámara, con una red en sus manos, un segundo después, misdreavus paso frene a la cama gritando y llorando mientras botaba todo lo que había a su paso

Deténgalo/ por favor cálmate /miiiisssss/ profesor póngala en su pokebola/eso no, deja esa caja/MIIIIISSSSS

Profesor – el profesor se debutó frente al videoteléfono, vio a serena y a ash en el monitor

Serena, por fin, ¿qué clase de pokémon capturastes?

No fue mi culpa, él fue el que se capturo solo

Profesor que sucede

Ash, el pokémon que serena mando se puso loco en cuanto salió de la pokebola no ha parado de llorar y de destruir todo, cielos creí que con absol había sido malo, pero este es del tipo fantasma, no podemos atraparlo

¿Y si usa la pokebola?

Ya intentamos eso ash, pero él se libera al momento, no quiere estar aquí, serena dame cualquier pokémon te lo mando ahora

No – corto ella

El profesor ciprés vio perpleja a la entrenadora – profesor, no quiero que me lo mande

Es tu pokémon

Me da miedo, yo no quería capturarlo

Algo pesado cayo – MIIIISSSSSSS / serena te lo suplico, mi laboratorio no va resistir mucho, por favor te – la llamada se corto

Ash vio a serena quien avergonzada guardaba su holomisor

Lo cortaste – dijo may

Yo, no fue mi culpa

Serena – ash hablo – aun cuando no te guste, parece ser que misdreavus te eligió a ti, por ello debes de hacerte cargo, recuerda lo que te conté sobre los pokémon que son abandonados por sus entrenadores, y más aún, recuerda a absol, aun cuando le tengas miedo, debes de ser responsable, al menos trata de conocerlo

Serena bajo la mirada, ash tenía razón, era muy irresponsable de su parte el parte, tragando saliva más fuerte de lo necesario volvió a marcar

¿Serena que paso? – pregunto el profesor

No lo sé profesor – mintió ella, luego tomo aire – le mandare a un pokémon, alístelo – el profesor fue empujado por el pokémon, misdreavus empezó "hablar" desesperadamente en la pantalla – te traeré, ca-calmante por favor – misdreavus asistió

Bien – dijo el profesor levantándose – dame unos minutos, ¿Dónde estás?

En un tren de batalla en sion

¿Enserio?, excelente, bien llámame en cuando estés lista – el profesor cerro la llamada

¿Está bien? – pregunto ash

S-si – respondió serena

Iré contigo, may cuida a bonnie – ella asistió, pikachu camino hacia ella

Ambos caminaban en silencio, luego de preguntar, el encargado los mando al fondo al 3 vagón, donde estaba una enfermera Joy atendiendo, ella les ayudaría en el intercambio

Sabes que pokémon mandaras – pregunto ash

Creo que sí, había pensado en pidgey

Una vez llegaron, la enfermera amablemente les indico una maquina a la derecha, en ella había una base circula con un pedestal en medio, serena puso al pokebola de pidgey mientras la enfermera hacia los cálculos para la teletrasportación, mientras tanto, serena llamaba al profesor para coordinarse

La máquina lanzo un haz de luz a la pokebola esta se desfragmento en cientos de cuadritos y desapareció, un segundo después otra se materializo, la enfermera estiro la mano para sacarla pero esta se abrió sola, misdreavus salió sonriendo, se giró y vio a serena, floto rápidamente hacia ella y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo le paso la lengua por toda la cara

La chica ahogo un grito, con la cara pálida y los ojos en blanco, cayo de espadas, mientras misdreavus reía estruendosamente

Misdreavus – dijo ash mientras socorría a serena – no debes de hace eso, ella es tu entrenadora – pero el pokémon solo siguió riendo, enojado ash tomo la pokebola y metió a misdreavus en ella, el pokémon solo siguió riendo mientras era cubierto por el aura roja y desaparecía en la capsula

Luego de eso, el dúo regreso a su cabina, serena iba tambaleándose mientras trataba de recuperare del susto, ash llevaba la pokebola en la mano fuertemente agarrada, de vez en cuando esta se sacudía y trataba de abrirse, que de no ser porque ash la sujetaba con su puño, se abría liberado

¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó bonnie, peor se calló al ver pálida a serena

Más o menos - Dijo ash cerrando la puerta tras de él, luego levantó la mano, la pokebola se agito pero ash la mantenía cerrada – el pokémon es muy… travieso

Es maligno - dijo serena temblando – porque tiene que lamerme la cara

Creo que le gusta - dijo sonriendo, pero se calló ante la mirada asesina de serena – bu-bueno, porque no descansamos un poco jejeje, eh... Pediré helado ya vuelvo - dijo huyendo por la puerta

Creo que se llevó a tu pokémon serena – dijo may, ella solo se estremeció

Pero yo quería verlo – dijo bonnie

Serena se sentó y poniendo sus codos en la mesa se sujetó la cabeza – me va a dar algo por esto - dijo en un suspiro

[~~]

Con un fuerte pitido, el tren dejo pro fin la estación, serena quien veía por la ventana mientras pensaba en lo que le había sucedido en las últimas horas, para ella todo esto era algo nuevo, pensaba en ello mientras se llevó a su boca la cuchara con helado, ash le había traído 2 de fresa y caramelo a modo de disculpa, también de alguna manera había hablado con misdreavus y la convenció de comportarse, también descubrió que era hembra, el pokémon luego de salir de su pokebola se puso a jugar con bonnie y pikachu, aun así serena se mantenía alejada de ella, pues el recuerdo de su lengua por toda su cara era algo que no olvidaría por el resto del día

[~~]

Nitro carga/ mega cuerno/ derribo/ ataque rápido

Braixen se envolvió en llamas mientras se lanzaba contra audino, el cual le respondió arrojándose con todo su peso contra el pokémon de fuego, el cuerno de heracros creció cubriéndose de un aura verde mientras staraptor se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el, heracros recibió de lleno el ataque con su cuerno y retrocedió mientras resistía, luego alzando su cuerno golpeo al pokémon volador mandándolo hacia arriba, staraptor giro varia veces antes de lograr detenerse, se veía cansado pues el ataque le dio de lleno y con mucha fuerza

El ten tomaba la curva a toda velocidad, la dunas de arena se alzaban y bajaban a toda prisa mostrando la monotonía del desierto, ash y serena estaba en un vagón de batalla, estos vagones poseen una cubierta de plástico irrompible que permite realizar las batallas sin problemas, además de mostrar el exterior para las personas, a lo largo de estos están los pasillos que también estaban recubiertos de plástico, ash y serena luchaban contra 2 entrenadores, esto los habían retado a una batalla doble en cuanto entraron a lugar, bonnie, may pikachu, ralts, scatterbug y misdreavus veían desde el panel detrás de ellos la batalla, staraptor se alzó de nuevo bajando en picada con el pico brillando, heracros lo detuvo en el aire con su puño certero, mientras braixen usaba lanzallamas contra audino, el cual luchaba por mantenerse de pie

El ataque hizo retroceder a heracros, braixen cambio de objetico y usando lanzallamas golpeo a staraptor, mientras heracros se alzaba con su puño brillando contra audino, el golpe dio de lleno al pokémon normal el cual quedó noqueado al instante, staraptor caída luego de recibir el ataque de fuego, agitando sus alas se estabilizo en el aire y usando golpe aéreo se lanzó a toda velocidad contra braixen, siendo interceptado por heracros con su mega-cuerno, y rematado por braixen con nitro-carga

La batalla ha terminado, los ganadores son ash y serena – dijo el réferi que estaba a un costado del campo

Terminemos por hoy – dijo ash desactivando su pulsera

¿Porque? – pregunto serena imitándolo

Por ahora descansemos, además pronto llegaremos a ciudad Haifa, y ceo que 7 batalla seguidas es mucho no crees

Si bueno, supongo, vamos por algo de tomar – ash sonrió y los 2 caminaron hacia la salida, mientras otro 2 entrenadores entraba al campo por el lado que acababan de dejar

Has mejorado mucho serena – dijo may mientras ralts subía a los brazos de serena

Un poco, jeje es bueno esto, pero creo que por ahora debo de descansar y prepararme para mi próximo espectáculo, ¿qué hay de ti may?

Bueno, brock me mostro esto – dijo abriendo su pokenav y mostrando un página donde se encontraban la calendarización de todas actividades, buscando un poco encontró la sección que quería

Al parecer se han programado para principio de mes los espectáculos y para fin de mes los concursos, eso es bueno, y no esperaremos mucho, ya que dentro de 15 días empieza el primero, de hecho en ciudad twiligth habrá uno de cada uno, así que estamos en buen trayecto

Bien, ash no te importa que vallamos ya, ¿verdad?

Pero serena la medalla… – serena mira a ash con los ojos tristes, casi llorando mientras juntaba sus manos – su-supongo que podemos ir y volver rápido – respondió cediendo

Gracias – dijo serena, may suspiro al ver a su amigo ser manipulado fácilmente – por ahora exploremos la ciudad y luego decidimos que hacer

El tren llego a la estación central de ciudad Haifa, una pintoresca ciudad lleva de árboles, la ciudad era el punto central del territorio de Tel Aviv, la zona era una área boscosa que colindaba con el desierto, lo que la hacía tener una vegetación única, ya que literalmente, de un lado estaba el desierto, y del otro el bosque, lo que la convertía en un destino turístico muy común

El grupo bajo y travesó rápidamente la estación, sintiendo el gran cambio en la temperatura, ya que gracias a la vegetación existente, Haifa era mucho más fresca que Ramat Gan

Los chicos no podrían dejar de asombrase por la arquitectura rustica, que combinaba el pueblo con la ciudad, según les dijo un señor con que se toparon al salir, Haifa había sido originalmente un pueblo agrícola que con el tiempo creció pero mantuvo su esencia aun ahora, eso se veía en las casas, que era cuadradas y parecían talladas en la roca, junto a los altos edificios y lo arboles que decoraban toda la ciudad

Para horror de ash, les informaron que el gimnasio no se encontraba en Haifa, sino en hadera, una región constituida por varias ciudades pequeñas, casi pueblos, por lo que el grupo decidió ir al centro pokémon para que sus compañeros fueran revisados y luego a almorzar

Que hacemos entonces - ash fue el primero en hablar, luego de salir del centro pokémon el grupo se dirigió a un restaurante comer, y mientras lo hacía, ash retomo la palabra

El pueblo – dijo serena mientras veía su pokédex – está a una hora de viaje en tren y 4 en vehículo, pero las vías están en mantenimiento, así que solo nos queda o ir a pie o ir en transporte

¿Podemos ir a pie? – Pregunto may – brock dijo que no se podía

A otras ciudades no, ya que la mayoría están rodeadas por el desierto, pero hadera es una zona fértil, llena de bosques

Vamos ahora – dijo ash – el espectáculo y concurso son en 15 días podremos ir y venir en el mismo día

Ash, no seas impaciente – le reclamo serena – mira, hay un festival mañana, porque no esperamos un poco

En serio – may se acercó y miro la página que serena tenia abierta - vamos ash, será divertido

Si ash porfa – termino bonnie, presionado por las 3 chicas al muchacho no le toco más que ceder

Mira ash, al parecer, 2 gimnasios están cerca, uno está en twilight y otro en un pueblo inmediato a el – eso animo más ash

Bien – Dijo – busquemos posada para esta noche

[~~]

Un nuevo día amanecía en Haifa, el grupo paso la noche en el centro pokémon, bonnie fue quien despertó a todos temprano esta vez, ella estaba muy emocionado por ver el festiva que habría en la ciudad

La ciudad estaba llena de vida, la gente caminaban visitando las tiendas que habían, y los puesto, al parecer la ciudad era famosa por las carreras rhyhorn, ya que al limitar con el desierto tenían un páramo exclusivo para ellas, a serena no le gustó mucho esto, pues durante años lidio con su madre quien deseaba que fuera corredora de rhyhorn, pero termino cediendo ante la insistencia de los demás, y fue con ellos a ver la carrera

 _Señores y señoritas aún queda cupo para participar en la carrera rhyhorn, que se hará este día por el festival de primavera de ciudad Haifa, lo que estén interesados por favor acérquense_ – un señor calvo con un megáfono llamaba desde una tarima, los muchachos fueron hacia las gradas buscando un sitio, pudiendo colocarse en primera fila, desde donde veían la meta, una pantalla grande frente a ellos que mostraba las información de los competidores y detalles de la pista, y debajo de esta los competidores junto a sus ayudantes preparándose para la carrera

¿Eres serena?

Todos se voltearon, abajo detrás de la valla que dividía las tribunas de las pista, estaba una chica de cabellos verdes, y ojos del mismo color, ella vestía el overo de corredora de color blanco

Si - respondió serena – lo siento, ¿te conozco?

A mí no, sino a mi mama, es verónica, ella fue rival de tu madre durante sus tiempos de corredora

Ah… ok – serena se volteo y siguió leyendo su programa

Mi nombre es Jessica, ¿vas a participar?

No me interesa participar, buena suerte – dijo sin levantar su vista

Bueno, no espero mucho de ti

Si está bien – contesto serena, Jessica se enojó al ver que serena la ignoraba

Claro, siendo tan gorda es obvio que no ganarías – la ceja de serena temblo – bueno supongo que es de familia

Si recuerdo bien, mi mama trapeo el suelo con la tuya, 6 años seguidos – dijo mientras tenía su vista en el folleto

Ahora Jesica resoplo – es igual, lástima que no participarás, porque así te demostraría quien es mejor

Como quieras – respondió serena

A todo esto porque no eres, que eres corredora

Serena es artista, y una muy buena – respondió bonnie

Al escuchar eso, Jessica rompió en risas – jajajaja en serio, las que hacen pastelitos y esas cosas

Eso hizo que serena por fin se enojara, partiendo a la mitad el panfleto que tenía en sus manos

Que dijiste niña tonta – dijo mientras se levantaba

Jajaja no espero mucho de alguien que solo sirve para cocinar dulces

Se-serena cálmate – dijo ash, todos estaban muy asustados

Es obvio que no eres capaz siquiera de montar un rhyhorn

Ash sostén mi bolso –dijo serena lanzándose a su amigo – oye que te pasa, tiene algún problema conmigo – dijo mientras trataba de bajarse de las gradas, trataba porque ash la había agarrado de la cintura y evitaba que se lanzara sobre la chica

Sabe que, es todo – serena se zafo del agarre de ash, de un brinco se lanzó a la cancha y pisando fuerte corrió hacia el registro

Quiero inscribirme – dijo golpeando la mesa con su pokédex

Cl-claro, su nombre

Serena Yvonne, de pueblo boceto

Eres serena Yvonne, hija de Grace Yvonne – dijo la organizadora que estaba atrás revisando unos papeles

Así es, y quiero inscribirme

[-]

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy, muy lejano, en pueblo boceto, más específicamente en la casa de serena, Grace se sentaba en su sofá, había tenido una mañana algo atareada, pues estuvo ayudando a su esposo con unos papeles, por lo que ahora se disponía a descansar, su esposo despedía al Prof. ciprés, quien había llegado una hora antes, y que por alguna razón había insistido a Alexander que desde ese momento todos los pokémon que capturara serena sean enviados a él, extrañado pero feliz de saber que su hija había ampliado la cantidad de pokémons que poseía y un poco decepcionado por no haber visto al pokémon, había aceptado con gusto, una vez el Prof. ciprés se fue, el líbero a pidgey, quien voló hacia los demás pokémons, viéndolo partir Alexander fue hacia donde su esposa quien cambiaba de canales distraídamente

¿Algo bueno? – pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y le pasa el brazo sobre su hombro

Nada bueno - dijo acurrucándose en su marido – sabes, ha estado muy tranquilo desde que serena se fue

De hecho si – Grace se acomodó junto a su esposo, mientras seguía cambiado de canales, hasta que llego a uno donde mostraban las competencias rhyhorn, por lo que decidió dejarlo ahí

Sabes – dijo Alexander – de hecho hace tiempo que no estamos solos no crees – Grace sonrió con malicia

En serio – dijo mientras Alexander le daba un beso

Grace le devolvió el beso, la pantalla anunciaba que mostraría una competencia en vivo en un pueblo lejano, pero como no le prestaron atención no escucharon donde era, poco apoco la intensidad de este fue aumentado, Grace dejo escapar un leve gemido cuando su esposo le mordió el cuello, justo donde a ella le gustaba, mientras su mano recorrían la extensión de su espalda, llegando peligrosamente a los contornos de su cadera

Espera – dijo Grace recuperando el aliento – porque no traes un poco de vino – dijo con un susurro casi erótico

Tropezando Alexander dio un brinco sobre el sofá mientras corría hacia la cocina, Grace por su parte subió un poco el volumen del televisor, el presentador mostraba la pista de carreta, una senda de obstáculos a través del desierto, disimuladamente se retoco el cabello mientras se soltaba los primeros 2 botones de su blusa

Alexander volvió con las 2 copas y una botella, lleno las 2 y le dio una a su esposa, esta le dio un trago y se relamió los labios lentamente con su lengua, Alexander la tomó de la cintura, Grace sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos y un leve sonrojo, rápidamente continuaron donde se quedaron, ahora Grace se había sentado en las piernas de Alexander, el por su parte había metido su mano bajo su blusa desde su cintura y lentamente subía

Los participantes tiene un largo recorrido, la pista… – el locutor seguía explicando la carrera, mientras Alexander ya se había acabado su copa y ahora buscaba el broche del sostén de su mujer - …no por nada Haifa es famosa por sus pistas de obstáculos para carreras… – Grace tomo otro sorbo de vino y beso a su esposo – … y finalmente los competidores se presentan en la línea de partida… – los besos entre ambos se intensificaban mientras sus lenguas batallaba en sus bocas para ganar terreno –… rose cuarzo, Jesica le blac… – Grace tomo otro sorbo de vino mientras veía a su esposo a los ojos, este no perdía tiempo mientras trataba de quitarle la blusa, mientras ella reía y "trataba" de detenerlo al tiempo que apuraba su copa – …cody banks, serena Yvonne, viktor… – Grace escupió el vino en la cara de Alexander, girando vio al televisión, en efecto serena estaba montada en su rhyhorn viendo la pista con el cejo fruncido, la cámara solo la enfoco un segundo pues hacia un recorrido por todos los participantes

[-]

Ash estaba en una tarima circular de madera, a su lado, en fila, otras personas también estaban en la misma posición, el llevaba un auricular, un control remoto y un panel de vidrio que mostraba un mapa del lugar, en su chaqueta tenía un distintivo que decía co-corredor, suspiro y vio una de las 2 imágenes que mostraba el panel, en ella una dron miniatura enfocaba a serena, con el control remoto lo controlaba, seguía pensado que era mala idea mientras recordaba lo que serena le había dicho

|flashback|

¿Vas a participar? – pregunto ash

Serena había vuelto de la mesa de inscripción, furiosa miro a Jessica quien le devolvió la mirada y girando se dirigió a su lugar junto a su pokémon

Ash ven aquí – el mencionado salto y corrió hacia donde estaba su muy enojada amiga – necesito que me ayudes – le dijo mientras veía a Jesica subir a su rhyhorn

Se mi co-corredor – dijo mientras sacaba sus pokebolas – es quien me ayuda en las carreras, tu sígueme, te explico en el camino – dijo al ver la cara de ash – may cuida a mis pokémon por favor

Cla-claro serena, buena suerte – dijo may mientras liberaba a los pokémons, bonnie tomo a scatterbug y lo coloco junto a dedenne en la baranda

Ash caminaba detrás de serena, quien maldecía por debajo mientras se dirigía a la zona de participantes, luego de recoger su traje se fue a cambiar, ash la espero en la salida con rhyhorn, el cual estaba muy emocionado por la carrera, al volver serena llevaba un overol rosa con líneas azules y verdes en los costados, tomándolo de la mano a ash, lo llevo hasta la mesa donde estaban repartiendo el resto del equipo

Escúchame ash, tu deber es guiarme en la carrera, decirme las posiciones de los competidores – dijo mientras le ponía en sus manos el equipo que el utilizaría - ayudarme buscando un atajo o un lugar donde puede tomar ventaja y si hay algún problema adelante avísame, por ejemplo un accidente, me debe de avisa para evitar chocar

si-si no hay problema

Bien, yo iré a la meta, tu ve hacia esas tarima de madre, ahí te darán el resto y te explicara lo demás - serena se giro y camino hacia rhyhorn, ajusto la silla y montándolo se dirigió a la meta

|flashback|

En que me metí – dijo ash mientras veía la cuenta regresiva en la pantalla

Es un gran día para esta carrera amistosa rhyhorn, no crea si Samir

Por supuesto sham, y no esperamos menos de los competidores que se han inscrito para ella, aunque es solo una carrera de demostración, aun así vemos corredores con un gran talento y competidores muy prometedores, por lo que todo puede pasar

Los locutores estaban en una plataforma frente al público, al otros lado de donde estaban may y bonnie, serena estaba sentada sobre rhyhorn en su lugar designado, mientras empezaba a debatirse si había sido una buena idea, ya que solo se dejó llevar por el enojo del momento

¿Me escuchas serena? – ash hablo por el intercomunicador que tenía serena en su casco

Si ash, te escucho fuerte y claro

Bueno, solo divirtámonos no crees

Si, tienes razón ash, y si de paso derribo a Jessica no importa verdad

Ash sudo frio al escuchar a su amiga, esta rio por debajo – es broma ash, vamos, no hablo enserio

No muy convencido ash miro su panel en el respaldo que lo mantener frente a él, a la altura de sus ojos, y tomando el control remoto movió el dron hacia la meta, arriba de la pantacarta, junto a los otros, por fortuna era un modelo nuevo de fácil manejo, lo que le ayudo a entender cómo funcionaba rápidamente

Preparados todos – la voz resonó por todo el lugar – cuenten conmigo – en la pantalla apareció la cuenta regresiva desde el 10

Al llegar al 5 todos incluyendo a los comentaristas, réferis y publico contaban con fuerza los números

5

4

3

2

1

¡FUERA¡

En estampida todos los corredores salieron disparados, muchos tomaron rápidamente la delantera, serena se posicionó en 8 lugar mientras una decena de competidores de disputaban rápidamente los primeros puestos

 _Serena porque vas tan atrás_ – pregunto ash por en intercomunicador

Es necesario, no debo de… – dijo serena

… De cansar a rhyhorn, deja que los demás corran hasta llegar al primer obstáculo – Grace estaba sentada al borde del sillón mientras observaba la carrera con los puños a la altura de su pecho, Alexander volvía del baño luego de limpiarse el vino de su camisa

 _Serena por ahora es un plano de 100 metros luego empezara una pendiente de 60 grados_

Lo sé, por eso voy así, ¿quién más va atrás conmigo?

 _Eh_ … - ash vio el monitor un momento – _Jessica va atrás, y 2 sujetos más, el resto los están dejando_

Son novatos, bien por ahora mantenme informado de Jesica

Es solo el inicio, y varios competidores se disputan ya la delante, mientras 4 se han quedado atrás, ¿tú qué opinas? – el locutor le paso el micrófono a su colega

Es normal – respondió este – esto es lo que divide a los veteranos de los novatos

¿Porque dices eso? – pregunto su compañero

Por la pendiente – dijo Grace sonriendo – aún recuerda lo que le enseñe

 _Los primeros corredores han llegado a la pendiente, veamos si son capases de mantener su liderazgo mientras suben_

Los corredores rápidamente empezaron el ascenso, maniobrado tratando de abrirse paso entre los demás, sin embargo…

Ahora rhyhorn – grito serena, el pokémon rugió y empiezo su carrera ascendente, rápidamente dejo atrás a los competidores, quienes sus pokémons empezaban a flaquear por el esfuerzo

 _Jessica esta ganado terreno_ – la voz de ash resonó en su oreja, serena chasqueó con la boca, un segundo después alcanzo la cima _– la pendiente es lisa, pero la curva es muy abierta y luego es una carrera obstáculos_

Bien, lo tengo – rhyhorn derrapo por la pendiente, Jessica, y los demás corredores la siguieron, el resto perdía velocidad al maniobrar frenando para poder bajar sin caerse, por ello la distancia entre ellos era mayor, los 4 que habían quedado atrás ahora mantenía la delantera

Ryyyyy – serena giro la cabeza, uno de los corredores, se adelantaba por la derecha, el usaba un overol amarrillo y tenía el cabello largo y negro, serena sonrío y cambio su peso en la silla

Vamos serena, inclinante a la derecha – Grace se había parado, ahora estaba con las rodilla flexionadas, mientras veía al carrera, al igual que su hija ella también se había ladeado, como si estuviera montado a su rhyhorn

Gra-Grace, ¿porque no vienes aquí?

Callare Alex, esto es importante – le grito sin quitar la vista del televisor

Necesito que me traces una ruta ash – al llegar a la base de la colina, serena y el chico de cabellos negros iba adelante, Jessica y la otra chica atrás, pisándole los talones, y el resto a pocos metros de distancia, llegando a la curva, serena y Jesica se abrieron, el muchacho tomo ventaja al cerrarse en esta, mientras el resto ganaba terreno – ve los obstáculos y dime cuales puede rhyhorn atravesar con su cuerno

Eh… - muy nerviosas ash revistaba a toda prisa el mapa, la zona de obstáculos era una carretera en zigzag llena de estalagmitas de roca, algunas muy gruesa y otra muy delgadas, muchas solo eran anchas pero otras era muy delgadas – bien lo tengo – dijo una vez identifico los pilare que podía pasar

Vamos rhyhorn acelera – el pokémon acelero su carrera, ahora serena iba en línea casi recta sobre la curva, mientras el resto se mantenía pegado al borde de ella, gracias a eso, serena sobrepaso a los demás, cerrándole el paso al muchacho de cabellos negros, Jessica iba atrás de ella muy cerca

Que increíble movimiento – grito el comentarista – hace años que no se veía ese tipo de carreras

¿No fue peligroso?

Si y no, en una curva, el corredor debe de frenar un poco, y cerrar para mantener su posición, al abrirse aun cuando dejo que los demás les tomaran ventaja, ellas supieron aprovechar la curvatura, por lo que al llegar a la mitad de la vuelta, pudiendo hacer el resto en linera recta sin frenar, un novato jamás podría lograr ese tipo de equilibro aun cuando lo intentara

Vamos serena, ¡!corre corre¡ – Grace gritaba a todo pulmón mientras agitaba los cojines, su esposo solo la miraba tristemente mientras termina de beben su copa con la cabeza agachada en señal de derrota

 _Serena a la derecha, mantente en ese carril_ – ella se inclinó al lado que ash le indico, al llegar al final de la vuelta, vio los obstáculos y empezó a correr en zigzag esquivando los pilares de roca – _pasa esos 2 y el grande de enfrente podrás atravesarlo_

Bien, rhyhorn cornada – el pokémon rugió y dando un pequeño brinco golpeo la piedra con su cuerno, esta exploto en cientos de fragmentos, rhyhorn salto cobre la base que quedo de esta y acelero su carrera

Tú también rhyhorn – uno de los competidores intento hacer lo mismo, pero rhyhorn choco contra el pilar, y aun cuando logro romperlo el choque le hico perder varios segundos, quedado en penúltimo lugar

Ve a la izquierda – dijeron ash y Grace al vez, serena se inclinó y corrió mientras pasaba a Jessica – _ese puedes atravesarlo_ \- rhyhorn rugió al destrozar al roca, varios competidores intentaron imitarla, pero mucho chocaban con las rocas solidas solo unos cuantos tuvieron suerte y golpeaban las correctas, al parecer los co-corredores no lograban distinguir cuales era huecas y frágiles, serena por su parte, antes de correr instruyo a ash para poder identificarlas, ya que muchas eran delgadas, pero muy sólidas, y otras eran grandes y gruesas, pero eran básicamente arena y tierra, es por ellos que aun cuando lograba dar con las correctas, casi siempre fallaban, por lo que la distancia que tenía serena y Jessica aumentaba considerablemente, también por ello, muchos dejaron de intentarlo, pues perdían más tiempo del que gastarían en rodear los pilares

 _Los otros 2 están a 2 metros de ti, Jesica es la única que tienes al lado, el resto está muy atrás_ – le informó ash

Y llegan a la última curva, parece ser que esta vez el primer lugar se disputara entre la corredora Jessica y la corredora serena

Y no es de menos, ya que ellas son las hijas de las campanas de carreras rhyhorn, la 13 veces ganadora verónica y 23 veces campeona Grace

Ambas se pegaron al borde, hombro a hombro Jesica y serena corrían a toda velocidad, la 2 curva era menos pronunciada que la anterior, y luego estaba un camino de 200 metros en línea recta

Poco a poco Jesica iba ganado terreno, serena por su parte sonrió con malicia

 _Serene que pasa_ \- pregunto ash ya que en el monito veía como ella iba quedando atras

No – dijo serena – aun no - dijo Grace – es el momento - dijeron al mismo tiempo

Los pokémons resoplaban mientras usaban sus últimas fuerzas para ganar terreno, lentamente el rhyhorn de Jessica empezó a perder velocidad

Ahora rhyhorn– gritaron serena y Grace

Ryyyyyy – rhyhorn rugió con todas sus fuerzas y acelerando salió disparado, Jessica vio atónita al pokémon que rápidamente le sobrepaso y a serena, quien le saco la lengua por un segundo al pasar a su lado

Corre serena corre – Grace gritaba mientras saltaba sobre la mesa de la sala, Alexander la sostenía de la cintura, pues amenazaba con caerse

Por favor Grace, cálmate un poco/vamos serena tu puedes, corre, corre - seguía gritando ella

Jessica hacia lo posible por recortar la distancia que se agrandaba entre ella y serena, pero ella aun le sacaba medio cuerpo, poco a poco la distancia entre ellas aumentaba, mientras se aproximaban a la meta

El pitido del árbitro mienta agitaba la bandera fue la seña que indico el fin de la carrera, derrapando rhyhorn se detuvo, jadeando pero sonriendo alzo un poco la cabeza y vio con satisfacción la meta, serena se bajó del pokémon mientras ash corría hacia ella

Eso fue increíble serena

Gracia ash, tú también me ayudaste mucho

Eso no es justo – ambos se voltearon, Jesica iba caminando furiosa hacia ellos – ella ni siquiera debería de participar, no participo en las eliminatorias

Señorita Jesica, por favor cálmese – el réferi había llegado donde ellos - esta es una competencia libre, muestre un poco de respeto por ella aceptado su derrota

Jessica los vio furiosa a ambos y girando regreso a su pokémon y se fue del lugar

Hay gente que no sabe perder – comentó el árbitro – señorita Yvonne por favor venga aquí, su co-corredor también debe de venir

Como Jessica se fue, el 2 lugar fue dado al 3, el muchacho de cabello largo y negro, y el 3 fue aun chica castaña que competía por primera vez

Serena recibió una pequeña copa plateada, en la base decía "carrera regional rhyhorn, competencia primavera"

Esperamos verla en las competencias nacionales señorita Yvonne – le dijo el director al momento de entregarle a copa, ash recibió una medalla también plateada

[~~]

Serena estuviste increíble

Eso fue genial, no sabía que eras tan buena/neneneneeee

May y bonnie se habían reunido con ella, a la salida de la pista, todos decidieron celebrar en un restaurante la victoria de su amiga, ella se volvió inmediatamente el centro de atención del lugar, incluso el dueño se sintió tan feliz de que ella llegara comer ahí que les dio la cena gratis, cosa que ash y may aprovecharon al máximo

Es una pena lo de Jesica – cometo may luego de comer, ash se frotaba el estómago hinchado, pikachu también a su lado en el asiento lo imitaba – ¿no crees?

Bueno si, pero al final fue culpa de ella – dijo serena limpiándose la boca con la servilleta – yo un siquiera iba a participar en primer lugar

Aun así – ash se uno a la conversación – no es correcto actuar así, no muchos aceptan la derrota

¿Te ha pasado antes? - pregunto serena con curiosidad

Un par de veces, me he topado con entrenadores que han armado un alboroto al perder

Volvamos al centro pokémon, quiero ver a rhyhorn, quedó exhausto después de la carrera – sugirió serena

Todos asistieron y recogiendo sus cosas se encaminaron al lugar

Rhyhorn estaba feliz "hablando" con unos pokémon, lucia con orgullo la corona de flores que le habían dado, cuando vio a serena corrió hacia ella derribándola y lamiéndole la cara mientras ella reía

Ya cálmate rhyhorn me ensucias jejejejeje

Señorita serena – la enfermera Joy llego donde ellos

Ah, sí gracia enfermera, rhyhorn parece estar bien

Si, solo era cansancio, pero señorita serena, tiene una llamada, de pueblo boceto

¿De casa? – por alguna razón sintió un mal presentimiento, siguió a la enferma al interior pokémon a la zona de videoteléfonos, desde donde llamo a su casa, mientras marcaba, la incomodidad se hizo más grande, como si algo le dijera que era una mala idea

¿Mama?

Serena fin contestas, hija es fue increíble sabía que tenías talento

Eh…

La carrera, no dude que ganarías

¿Cómo sabe de la carrera?

Lo transmitieron por televisión, hija, debe de considerar seriamente el ser corredora

Pero mama

Hija, llevas más de una año sin entrenar y aun así ganas una carrera, imagínate si entrenaras como deberías, serias la campeona de sion sin problemas

Pero mama

Hija, no te preocupes/ma-mama/ sé que tienes que entrenar y practicar para el espectáculo/ma-mama/ por lo que haré un horario que no te interfiera con tus demás actividades / pero mama/ ya veras, yo sabía que tenías talento solo debe de practicar seriamente/mama escúchame/ te enviare todo esta noche, solo dime don…

La comunican se cortó, perpleja serena vio la pantalla negra frente a ella, atrás salió ash sonriendo tímidamente, con el enchufe en sus manos

Serena suspiro aliviada – gracias ash

Tu mama se emocionó mucho verdad

De haber sabido que esto pasaría hubiera pasado de la carrea, ahora se pondrá pesada con ello

El homomisor sonó, serena contesto, su papa llamaba por él, mientras su mama gritaba al fondo

Hola hija – hablo bajo

Para por favor, que mama no me envíe nada, si

Que le pasa a este cacharro, Alex ven a arreglarlo – sobre su hombro se veía al fondo a Grace golpeando el videoteléfono mientras trataba de hace que conectara

No te preocupes hija, y felicidades por ganar

Gracias papa – la llamada termino

Pero serena – dijo may, ella se volteo hacia su amiga – en cierta forma tu mama tiene razón, tienes bastante talento para ello

Quizás, pero lo que no me gustaba eran los entrenamientos a los que mama me sometía – serena dio un largo suspiro – vamos adormir tengo mucho sueño

Por cierto donde nos quedaremos – preguntó ash

Ya encontré un hotel, no se preocupes – respondió may sacando su pokenav – está cerca

Con rhyhorn descansado el grupo se dirigió al hotel para tomar ellos un merecido descanso, al llegar ash llamo a brock, quien les informó que en media hora llegaría el tren con su novia, y que se quedaría unos días, pues tenían una sesión fotográfica, como no tenían nada mas que hacer ahí, y aún faltaban varios días para el espectáculo, decidieron por fin ceder a las suplicas de ash y parieron hacia hadera con el fin de conseguir su segunda medalla, por lo que al día siguiente partieron de ciudad Haifa a su siguiente aventura

[~~]

Mira bonnie, son miltank, mira mira, moo, mooooo – serena se había inclinado sobre la baranda de la carreta, quedando casi a gatas, bonnie la imito, como las vías del tren estaban en mantenimiento se vieron obligados a tomar un transporte alterno, por fortuna, serena encontró un señor que amablemente se ofreció a llevarlos, a cambio que le ayudaran a subir los fardos de paja, ella acepto con gusto, que traducido significo que ash debía de cargar los bultos, cosa que may amablemente interpreto para el muchacho, mientras las 3 chicas bebían unos batidos, ash cargaba en su espalda los fajos de paja, solo serena se sentía cúlpale y en varias ocasiones trato e ayudar a ash, trato porque may la debuto, al final terminaron y partieron

Hicieron una parada en un pueblo cercano y descargando el contenido el señor los llevaría directamente a hadera, de donde era oriundo, durante el trayecto el señor amablemente les explicó que hadera no era una ciudad, sino una estado de 4 ciudades, 3 conectada entre sí, el los levaría a twilight, el gimnasio se encontraba cerca de esa ciudad, también el señor les explico que el nombre original de ella era hebreo antiguo*, por lo que la mayoría de las personas ni siguiera se acercaban a la pronunciación real, es por ello que el nombre fue cambiado a su traducción en inglés, bonnie pregunto el porqué del nombre, el señor solo sonrió y les dijo que cuando llegaran lo entenderían

Serena está a gatas en la baranda del carruaje a su lado bonnie reía mientras veían a las milktank pastar, ambas imitaban el sonido de ellas

Son muy lindas – escalmo bonnie al verlas

Jeje mire esa – dijo serena inclinándose mas mientras señalaba una milktank shiny – aquí mooo moooo – decía mientras se sacudía – no son lindas may

Si – dijo may con un gran tono de envidia al ver cierta parte de la anatomía de su amiga con enojo – mooo "en serio, que diablos comen en kalos" – quitando su vista de serena may vio a ash que dormitaba con la gorra en la cabeza, pikachu a su lado estaba igual, riolu y braixen practicaban entre ellos

¿Falta mucho? - preguntó ella al señor que conducía el carruaje con 2 ponyta adelante

No mucho jovencita, pasamos esa curva y verán la montaña, lo dejare en el camión principal esta a 15 minutos a pie, la ciudad es muy hermosa, ya lo verán

Tranquilamente la carreta se había paso a través de la pendiente, al lado derecho el bosque que se extendía imponente por kilómetros, may se preguntaba qué tan alta era esa colina cuando por fin vio la montaña

La montaña sohan se extendía imponente sobre el terreno, aun cuando la colina había sido grande, nos e comparaba con la montaña midiendo sus bien 1001 metros, may noto que estaba inclinada a la izquierda, con curiosidad se levantó y sentándose atrás de señor, le pregunto por la montaña

Cuando llegue entenderán porque el nombre del a ciudad y porque es tan famosa en la región

Minutos después may despertó a ash para baja

Sigan es camino, no tardarán mucho en legar al límite de la ciudad, si tiene pokémons fantasmas o siniestros, sáquenlos que son muy bien recibidos

Los muchos se miraron entre ello extrañados, el señor siguió su camino tarareando una vieja canción

Bueno – dijo ash levantando su mochila – empecemos a caminar

[~~]

Soy yo a anocheció muy rápido – dijo serena viendo el cielo

Mientras caminaban notaron que el sol había bajado mucho, poco a poco parecía el atardecer, ash saco su pokédex y extrañado se lo mostro a sus amigas

3:47 marcaba el reloj del aparato

¿Pero que pasa aquí? – exclamó may viendo al cielo purpura

¿Primera vez en twilight?

Todos se voltearon, un joven de cabello negro caminaba junto a un Shuppet que flotaba a su lado

Ash asistió con la cabeza, ella sonrió – síganme por favor, mi nombre es reii

Soy ash, y él es pikachu, piiii – contesto el pokémon alzando su patita

Soy serena

Yo soy may

Y yo soy bonnie, y él es dedenne – dijo mientras su pokémon asomaba su cabeza a través de su bolso

Mucho gusto, verán, la ciudad se encuentra en las faldas del monte sohan, y debido a la inclinación de este, la ciudad está todo el día en un atardecer perpetuo, lo que da la impresión de noche al lugar, además en la cima del monte se encuentra la ciudad de alssahara, con el gimnasio propio de esta

Enserio – exclamo ash emocionado

Si, de hecho ese es otro de los atractivos de las 3 ciudades, los gimnasios gemelos

¿Gemelos? – pregunto may

Las líderes de ambos gimnasios son hermanas gemelas, la menor esta en alssahara* y la mayor en skyfall

¿Skyfall? – pregunto serena, reii sonrió

Cuando lleguen a alssahara la verán

¿Y cómo llegamos a alssahara? – pregunto ash

Por el teleférico, es directo a la ciudad, también pueden escalar la montaña, pero no se los recomiendo a menos que sean escaladores experimentados, aunque diariamente suben grupos de montañeros junto con entrenadores que desea intentarlo, ellos con gusto los guían a través el camino hacia la cima, pero tengan en cuenta que la montaña es muy difícil, si lo quieren intentar piénsenlo mucho, ya que la mayoría se rinde a la mitad

Ash pensó por un segundo – ni siquiera lo pienses ash kétchup – ash dio una especie de brinco cuando may le grito – ya se lo que piensas, iremos por el teleférico o tu nos cargara a todas en tus hombros

Reii solo rio ante el cometario de may, con forme avanzaban las chica entablaron conversación con ella, mientras más personas se unían a ellos al llegar al camino principal el cual estaba pavimentado, caminaban en el lado de los peatones, mientras iban algunos vehículos los pasaron en ambas direcciones, así como gente montada en diversos pokémons

Luego de varios minutos por fin llegaron a la ciudad, ash se detuvo y quedó perplejo

La ciudad twilight era el vivo retrato de las ciudades embrujada de los cuentos de hadas, las casas con tejados curvos, los arboles raquíticos a lo largo de las calles, por alguna rara razón una débil niebla cubría el suelo y principalmente, los pokémon fantasmas y siniestros que deambulaban de un lado a otro, el muchacho se emocionaba mas y mas pero luego recodando algo se volteo a serena

La chica estaba muy pálida mientras veía los fantasmas flotar de un lado a otro

¿Serena estás bien? – pregunto ash mientras movía levemente a serena, pero ella no reaccionaba

¿Está bien su amiga? – pregunto reii

Esto es malo – dijo may – serena le tiene miedo a los fantasmas

Vámonos ash – fue lo único que dijo

Serena, cálmate

No ash no quiero ir

Serena – ash hablo fuerte, tomó la cara de serena en su mano y la obligo a verlo – está bien si no quiere venir, no te obligare, podemos ir a otra parte, sé que tienes miedo, pero serena ellos no te lastimara, los pokémons son tus amigos, y si quieres llevarte bien con misdreavus es mejor empezar ahora

¿Misdreavus? – Pregunto reii – ¿tiene un pokémon fantasma?

No por su elección – respondió bonnie

¿Cómo así?

El pokémon – siguió may – se capturo solo

Eso es raro, muy raro

Vamos serena, que dices – dijo ash

Serena trabo mucho mientras abría y cerraba los ojos – esa bi-bien, vamos

Ash la tomo de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia la ciudad, serena se aferró con ambas a su mano mientras trataba de no salir corriendo, may se puso a su lado y la rodeo con su brazo

No te preocupes serena – dijo reii – los pokémon de aquí son muy amistosos

La entrada de la ciudad era un arco enorme de hierro forjado, con 2 Litwick de acero en cada lado donde estaban los pilares y un Chandelure colgando del centro de este

Sabes dónde nos podemos quedar – preguntó may quien aún abrasaba a serena

Reii sonrió – quédense en mi casa – todos la vieron confundidos – jijij mi casa es una posada, una muy bonita, por favor síganme

Reii los condujo a través de la ciudad, que parecía estar celebrando la noche de brujas, incuso había mucha gente vestida con ropas negras, togas y sombreros

Para empero la situación, para serena al menos, la posada, el caldero chorreante, el cual era el nombre de la casa de reii, tenía en la entrada una figura de hierro de una bruja revolviendo un caldero y un Glameow a sus pies, sumando a eso que una señora salió gritando como loca y agitando una escoba detrás de un Sneasel, haciendo que a serena casi le de un infarto

Una vez dentro y habiendo aclarado las cosas, al parecer el Sneasel era de la dueña y abuela de reii, el cual se había comido unos dulces, y por ellos ella esta tan enojada, la señora gabena les asigno una habitación, ya que ash era el único hombre del grupo, no tenía sentido darle una habitación para él solo, por lo que les asignaron una habitación cuádruple, pensado que era suficientes emociones por ese día, el grupo se fue a su habitación a dormir, más que nada para que serena descansara

.

Siento el retraso, me pasaron varias cosa, mi vecina me pidió que le hiciera de chofer, se cayó y se quebró el brazo, y para rematar un pendejo del mop (ministerio de obras públicas) choco conmigo, lo bueno es que el mop pagara los daños, y por lo que veo, el tipo (que se llama moisés) hace eso a cada rato, ya que cuando llegue al mop a reclamar, en jefe estaba comiendo fuera, ni bien le llamaron cuando llego gritado que ese tipo era un idiota y que yo era el 10 que mandaba esta semana, supongo que ha de ser sindicalizado ese

Una cosa, solo para que entiendan, los sindicatos aquí, en el salvador no sirven, literalmente he visto sindicatos que han hecho quebrar empresas, no sé cómo seran en otro países, pero aquí no sirven de nada, más que para joder

Notas~~

Ok, algo rebuscado la explicación pero el nombre, pero en árabe es ridículamente largo y en hebreo no entendí nada

En una opinión personal, para mí los espectáculos pokémons son un asco, por mucho que quiera no se me quita de la cabeza el tema de miss universo, además todavía no trago la primera llave de serena, es decir solo por cocinar me pareció muy rebuscado, al menos el 2 fue más competitivo, y la tercera fue mejor eso sí, pero siempre siento eso, como que aspiran a ser miss universo, esa es la razón por la que la hice entrenadora, pero no piensen mal he modificado levemente los espectáculos para que sean más competitivos, ya verán más adelante, espero que les guste

Del 3° solo diré 2 cosa, me ganaron la idea, jejeje y era predecible el resultado, no diré más para no hacer spoiler, pero me gusto,

¿Soy yo o al menos ahora a serena le están dando más protagonismo?

Como dije en capítulos anteriores, a mí me encanto serena, la ame en cuando salió, pero odio a la actual, porque los escritores la mandaron a ser un personaje de fondo, incluso siento que le han reducido los diálogos, pero ahora parece que han medio reaccionado, y le dan más protagonismo, ojala no la arruinen

Lo malo que el XYZ, nos hipeo con el opening, y luego nos bajó con casi 10 capítulos de puro relleno, aun así lo veo muy prometedor, ojala no nos arruinen las coas, recuerden que no es la primera vez que en el opening muestran escenas y batallas esperadas, y terminan con una desgracia de capitulo que de ser por mi, cancelaria al serie, ejemplo, recuerdan la gran pelea de ash contra Giovanny, la que durante años esperamos, y bueno, no creo que tenga más que decir no creen?

Aun así, como digo, tengo esperanza

Lo digo porque hace poco, cambiando canales vio medio capítulo de pokémon, en cartoon network, y siento una gran diferencia entre la serena de los primeros 50 episodios y la actual, la primera era más decidida, más atrevida, la de ahora, mas sumisa

Y con respecto a greninja, la verdad eso confirma que a ash no le van a dar mega, sin embargo han salido unos scan de la revisa corocoro, en lo que se ve a charizard Y, supongo que aún hay esperanza jejje

Ojala, y como digo, aun si no ganara liga, si como mínimo hicieran que serena lo acompañara a otra región, como con misty, solo eso siento que salvaría la serie

Una cosa más, volcanion tiene mucha relación con kalos sur, lo que ha hecho que vuelvan las teorías de esa zona, yo creo que quizás saquen algo parecido a blanco y negro, que sacaron blanco y negro 2 ojaja, porque eso sería ash tiempo para serena jejeje

Nos vemos el otro año, felices fiestas y como dije, ojala pueda sacar el oneshot que estoy haciendo de pokémon, sé que les gustara

Reviews

hangover15: me encanta que te guste el episodio, la verdad que a mi scraggy tampoco es de mis favoritos, pero cuando escribía, me decidí por ese, todos los pokémons de ash aparecerán, y todos serán usados al menos una vez, y bueno decidí por este, aun así, no odies tanto a la iguana disecada

Andreu320: quizás porque siento que me pudo quedar mejor, pero como dije, tuve un gran bloqueo con esa parte en específico, pero me alegra que les guste

Prietar: por seguridad ya no las tiene ella, las tiene braixen

baraka108: igualmente gracias y felices fiestas

AndrickDa2: eso me gusta, y me alegra mucho tu comentario, me anima seguir, como dije solo pido un poco de pasiencia y repito, no abandonare le fic, lo terminare

Dejen reviews con comentarios, o dudas que tengan, si no se las respondo no se enojen, es porque me preguntan cosa que si respondo seria adelantar capítulos

Gracias por la paciencia y el tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, perdonen las faltas de ortografías, que se me escapan

Y enserio, me dio lastima Alexander jejejee, (soy maligno jajajaja)


	16. Chapter 16

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

- _ **Texto**_ -: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto **/** texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

+: Junto a un ataque es que es crítico el golpe

.

Capítulo 16

Baila serena, danza may, lucha ash, no se rindan hasta el final

.

La verde pradera se extendía apaciblemente más allá de la vista, el césped crecía libremente a sus anchas, los frondosos árboles se alzaban hasta el cielo azul, el cual estaba despejado con una par de nubes que acrecentaba la belleza de este, bajo un árbol una pareja disfrutaba de la calidez del día

Es agradable no crees ash – serena se había acostado en el fornido torso de su compañero, alzando la vista sus ojos se encontraron mientras ambos se perdían en la profundidad de estos

Ash un joven entrenador estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, su camisa abierta mostraba su esculpido pecho marcado por sus fuertes pectorales, sus musculosos brazos rodearon a la bella rubia, mientras su largo cabello era agitado salvajemente por una brisa inexistente, mostrando una aura de fiereza y amabilidad, serena vestía un sencillo vestido blando, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, ash la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho tomo una flor roja, con gran delicadeza al coloco en su cabello, serena se sonrojo ante ese acto, ash la tomo en sus brazos y la abraso más fuerte, ella cerro los ojos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Lo mejor es esta aquí con trigo, mi preciosa serena

Ambos se acomodaron más cerca de ellos, tiernamente ash puso su mano en la barbilla de serena y empujándola levemente la hizo alzar la vista, lentamente sus labios se acercaba, ella cerro los ojos, esperando ese momento que tanto tiempo había soñado

Miiisss

Serena abrió los ojos, rápidamente barrio el campo con la vista

No te preocupes, mi preciosa serena – dijo ash mientras la abrasaba con ternura – yo te cuidare

Lo se mi amor – serena se acomodó y pasando sus mano por el cuello del entrenador, reanudo lo que había empezado

Miiisss

Lentamente sus rostros se acercaban, sus narices se tocaron, serena cerro los ojos mientras la distancia entre sus labios se acortaba

Miiisss

Sus labios por fin se tocaron, bruscamente ash boto a serena al suelo, y tomándola firmemente de la cintura el beso con pasión, ella por su parte le encanto ese trato brusco, por lo que correspondió el beso con más intensidad

Miiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssss

Lentamente, ash bajo su mano hacia las piernas de ella, quien ahogo un gemido en la boca del entrenador cuando este toco súbitamente su muslo, cambiando su posición serena se aferró a la cintura de ash con sus piernas mientras frenéticamente buscaba el cinturón del muchacho con sus manos

MIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

El cielo se tornó oscuro, serena alzo rápidamente la vista, en el cielo, estaba el rostro de misdreavus, quien sonreía maquiavélicamente, aferrándose a ash miro con terror el rostro del pokémon fantasma

Misdreavus ríos estruendosamente y abriendo la boca, empezó a succionar todo lo que tenía a su alcance

Aléjate de ella, bestia inmunda – ash se levantó y sosteniendo un aegislash en cada mano, se lanzó contra el pokémon, al llegar cerca de este, ash dio un brindo y tensando los músculos de su brazos, y rompiendo su camisa con la fuerza de sus pectorales se lanzó hacia el rostro de misdreavus, el pokémon sonrió y abriendo la boca, se tragó al entrenador

Ash – grito serena, pero luego se aferró al tronco del árbol, pues misdreavus reanudo su labor de tragárselo todo

El viento soplaba ferozmente, mientras pedazos de tierra eran arrancados del suelo, junto a los árboles y pantas del lugar, serena se aferrada como podía al tronco, el cual se partió y la copa de este salió volando hacia la boca de misdreavus

Al final la rama a la que se había aferrado se partió y gritando fue traga por el pokémon

Ahogando un grito serena se levantó de la cama, respirando furiosamente miro a toda partes mientras buscaba calmarse, al centrar la vista frente a ella, vio a misdreavus quien reía silenciosamente, mientras giraba sobre su eje, serena resoplo varias veces tratando sin esfuerzo calmarse, el pokémon rio más fuete

¡MALDITO HIJO DE! - serena no completo la frase, pues misdreavus le paso la lengua por toda la cara, temblando la chica se desplomo sobre su cama, perdiendo el conocimiento, misdreavus rio más fuete

Una pokebola describió una parábola mientras caía sobre el pokémon, esta se abrió y cubriendo a misdreavus con un rayo rojo, la pokebola cayo con un ruido seco sobre la alfombra

Ash camino hacia ella, esta se agito un momento, amenazando con abrirse, peor ash al sostuvo con fuerza en su mano

La luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, era un poco más pequeña que la que había usado en Ramat ran, habían 4 camas, 2 a cada lado, la ventana al fondo, grande de estilo francés, un cuadro de un graveler en un sauna decoraba al pared del lado donde dormía ash y bonnie, el entrenador se despertó al oír al pokémon fantasma reír, y sabiendo lo travieso que era, no tardo en descifrar lo que pasaba

Ash se había inclinado frente a su mochila, rebuscado un poco saco una pequeña bolsa azul, y con ella en la mano, se sentó en su cama, ash dejó caer el contenido de eta sobre su cama, una caja purpura rodo sobre la sabanas, abriéndola ash saco un objeto plateado, este brillo cuando la luz de la luna lo ilumino, con cuidad lo guardo en su chaqueta, que colgaba en la cabecera de esta, y luego puso la pokebola en la caja, cuando la cerro esta se agito levemente y ash juraría que escucho un lastimero _miss_ salir de esta

Dejando eso ash vio a serena que estaba inconsciente sobre su cama, sonriendo se levando y camino hacia ella, la arropo y luego volvió a su cama

Antes de dormir ash vio la chaqueta donde había guardado el contenido de la caja, inesperadamente se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose si a serena le gustaría, embozando una leve sonrisa se acomodó y bosteando se quedó dormido, sabiendo que brock lo hostigaría con preguntas cuando le contara

[~~]

Como cada día may fue la primera en levantarse, frotándose los ojos vio somnolienta la ventana, lo que la confundió más aun, pues el cielo aún estaba negro azulado, rodo sobre la cama hasta llegar al borde y bajando la mano saco su pokenav de su cinturón

7:10 marcaba el aparato, may se quedó viendo la pantalla confundida, luego de unos segundos procesando recordó donde estaban y levantándose, se dirigió hacia la ventana

El día comenzaba en twilight, los pokémons fantasma flotaban en el cielo mientras pasaban frente a may, abajo, una chica de cabello negro, con una camisa de tirantes blanca y short azules salía de la casa con una bolsas de basura, may la saludo cuando ella las dejaba en el basurero, reii le devolvió el saludo con su mano libre, luego se giró y vio a su compañeros

Ash, serena y bonnie dormían tranquilamente, bueno serena no, por alguna extraña razón tenía una mescla entren terror y asco en la cara

Luego de asearse y vestirse, el grupo se dirigió a una cafetería cercana, mientras comían debatían su próximo destino

Por una parte, el concurso y el espectáculo de serena y may seria en esa ciudad en pocos días, por lo que quedarse sería un opción lógica, por otro lado ash quería subir a la montaña e ir al gimnasio, y luego volver, cosa que may desaprobaba, pero serena apoyaba, más que nada por alejarse de esa ciudad, aunque al final lograron convencer a serena de quedarse

Debido a que faltaban vario días para el concurso, todos decidieron unánimemente hacer terapia para serena, los días pasaba y poco a poco serene le fue perdiendo un poco el miedo a los pokémons fantasma, fue solo un poco, porque misdreavus aprovechaba cualquier descuido para asustar a su entrenadora, lo que dificultaba las cosas, lo bueno que para el final de la semana serena podía al fin salir el hostal, siempre y cuando estuviera acompañada, siendo ash el designado para ser su escolta, por orden de may

[~~]

Será aquí entonces- preguntó ash, may asistió, serena observo maravillada el lugar

Con forme se acercaba la fecha, tanto may como serena se preparaba para sus respectivas competencias, may sería la primer, y 2 días después serena, ambos concursos se realizaron en 2 locaciones diferentes, en el caso de may, en el anfiteatro del pueblo, y en el de serena, en la plaza de este, en ese momento los 5, incluyendo a reii se encontraban en el anfiteatro, el lugar era un edificio enorme, con una cúpula removible, que estaba cerrada en ese momento, decenas de personas trabajaban arduamente armado el escenario, frente a ellos, suspendidos en el andamio, 10 personas aseguraba la pantalla y el resto preparaba el terreno, varios corrían de un lado a otro con caja, cables y otros accesorios, may se apoyó en la baranda y miro con nostalgia el lugar, varias chicas también estaban en el lugar, como may era participante y veían la construcción del escenario

¿Estas preocupada? – pregunto ash situándose a su lado

No realmente, solo pensaba – vio un momento la pista – me emociono mucho cuando empiezo, las luces, el escenario, es… maravilloso – se alejó de la baranda - vamos también tenemos que ver el lugar donde serena debutara en Sion

Seres sonrió, el grupo salió y se dirigió al parque

Aun cuando el escenario era más sencillo, eso no restaba belleza, sino que la incrementaba, may admiro la tarima y el resto de lugar

El parque era una zona verde llena de árboles, casi como un bosque, principalmente pinos, igual que el pueblo, este también estaba en una atardece perpetuos, sin embargo las luces, junto al escenario daba un belleza incomparable, como una cuento de hadas, los arboles creían libremente por todo el lugar, mientras la niebla que cubría el pueblo era más densa ahí, pero siempre en el suelo, aun de día, por la densidad de los árboles, el parque parecía estar de noche, incluso en algunas zonas, debido al follaje, la luz filtrada a través de las hojas parecían estrella en el cielo, los pokémons volaban libremente entre los arboles mientras la gente iba y venía por los caminos de piedra, además para facilitar el recorrido, habían muchos letreros colgaros para orientar a las personas

La competencia seria en el centro del bosque, un claro muy grande, y despejado, los arboles formaban un perfecto circulo alrededor del lugar

Las gente trabajaba arduamente, colocando luces en los árboles y preparando el escenario, el cual estaba medio metro elevado, cientos de gradas habían sido dispuestas a lo largo del lugar, mientras los encargados pasaban lo cables por debajo de estas

Para que hacen eso – pregunto may, señalando a un sujeto que llevaba varios cables, al llegar abajo de los asientos se agallo y entro gateando bajo estos

Veras – dijo ash – cuando los artistas compiten, en la ronda final, no son los jueces quienes determina el ganador, sino el público, la gente vota con el pokebyum para elegir al ganador dependiendo de cual espectáculo le gusto más, lo que están haciendo es instalando el aparato que se utiliza para hacer los votos

Parece ser que todo estará listo para el día – dijo serena, haciendo voltear a ambos – por ahora solo queda esperar

¿Estas lista? – pregunto may

Claro, ya decidí mi rutina y he elegido a mis pokémons, ¿y tú?

Yo también estoy lista

Los días pasaron y aun cuando no era su primera vez, ambas chicas mostraba cierto nerviosismos con forme se acercaba la fecha

[~~]

Nerviosa – pregunto ash, el día había llegado may se preparaba para su concurso, había salido del camerino ya vestida, ash estaba esperándola afuera, may le saco la lengua, el muchacho solo rio

Si un poco – le respondió mientras empezaban a caminar – siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy a punto de competir

Todos te deseamos suerte, vamos- le dio una palmada en la espada – lo harás bien, te conozco y sé que puedes hacerlo

Gracias ash

Me tengo que ir, serena me espera en las gradas, solo vine a desearte suerte

Gracias, y también dale las gracias a serena

Ash se fue corriendo, may sonrió al ver a su amigo irse y se sintió feliz de tener a los demás apoyándola, dio un fuerte suspiro y con gran determinación se dirigió a la salida

… y aquí llegan – el presentador se encontraba en medio del estadio, una a una los participantes desfilaba mientras el público eufórico aplaudía, ash, serena, bonnie y reii se encontraban en la 2 fila aplaudiendo, may era al 5 en la fila, ella llevaba un vestido verde, con encajes blancos y guantes hasta los hombros blancos con línea verdes, may sonreía un poco nerviosa mientras el presentador daba animaba al publico

Es por ello, que con gran orgullo, twilight se maravilla de inaugurar la temporada de coordinadores pokémon en Sion, y no es nada menos, ya que han venido participantes de todas la región, incluso de regiones lejanas, como kanto, hoenn y sinnoh – el sujeto llevaba un traje aguamarina con sombrero a juego, botas altas hasta media rotilla y junto a su espurr animaba alegremente a la gente, quien ovacionaba enérgicamente

Sin más preámbulo, demos comienzo – el espurr dio un salto – a este – el pokémon giro en el aire, mientras una bola negra se formaba en su boca – concurso pokémon – el pokémon lanzo la bola al cielo – de sion – grito abriendo los brazos, la bola sombra exploto en el aire, generando una lluvia de color purpura que casi sobre el presentador

Uno a uno las participante mostraron el talento y el entrenamiento al cual se habían sometido durante semanas, cada participarme mostraba las coreografías de sus pokémons, los muchachos aplaudían a una chica que usando a su audino y su shellder, crearon una lluvia multicolor que cubría el campo, mientras las demás mostraban las coreografías que practicaron con su pokémons uno a uno mostrando el talento y el esfuerzo de cada una

Y ahora – continuo el presentador – muestra siguiente participante, directamente desde hoenn, la señorita may

Vamos may – grito ash, bonnie se paró en su asiento y empezó a aplaudir, serena sonrió al ver a su amiga caminar hacia el centro del estadio, tenía su cabello recogido en una pequeña trenza adornada con flores, cortesía de serena

Bien – suspiro profundamente – es ahora o nunca – tomando posición en la zona designada, lanzo las 2 pokebolas que tenía en sus manos

Las pokebolas se abrieron en el aire liberando una estela de colores celestes y rosados

Guau – exclamo bonnie con los ojos brillándole – como hico eso

Los coordinadores – le explico ash – usan equipamiento en las pokebolas, suelen ponerles una pequeña capsula que se abre cuando se abre la pokebola, esto les permite hacer una entrada más espectacular, si se hace correctamente

Glaceon y Skitty saltaron al campo, dando una pirueta en el aire antes de caer

 _Glaceon, el Pokémon nieve fresca y la forma evolucionada de Eevee, Glaceon puede congelar el aire que le rodea mediante el control de su temperatura corporal –_ serena saco su pokédex, bonnie y reii se inclinaron para ver la pantalla, luego de escanear a Glaceon enfoco a Skitty

 _Skitty, el Pokémon gatito. Skitty se concentrara completamente en perseguir cualquier objeto móvil que llame su atención_

Cierto – dijo ash, haciendo que las chicas se voltearan a verlo – es que así fue como may lo capturo, el pokémon se puso a perseguir la pokebola y se atrapo así mismo, casi igual que misdreavus serena

Pero misdreavus es maligno – dijo mientras se abrazaba al recordar la lengua del pokémon en su cara

… ahora Canto helado, Skitty, Doble bofetón – Glaceon creo cientos de astillas de hielo, las cuales volaron hacia skitty, el cual usando sus cola las fragmente, creando aun neblina de hielo que floto suavemente sobre el campo, ambos pokémons al caer corrieron en círculos bajo la lluvia de Nieve, al dar la 2 vuelta saltaron y cayeron sobre sus patas delanteras

La gente ovacionaba a may, serena, ash, bonnie y reii aplaudían eufóricamente

Esa fue una gran presentación, peor todo depende ahora de los jueces quienes determinaran el ganador

Uno a uno los 5 jueces dieron su puntuación, la final may sumo 91 puntos

Excelente puntaje señorita, significa que pasa a la siguiente ronda, ahora démosle un gran bienvenida a cassandra, que es de nuestra hermosa región – dijo haciéndose a un lado mientras aplaudía, un chica con un gran sombrero camino hacia el campo, may por su parte rápidamente se dirigió a la salida feliz de haber pasado la primera ronda

[~~]

8 concursante han logrado pasa a la siguiente ronda– continuo el presentador, por lo que ahora comienza la 2 parte de concurso - exclamo alegremente

2 chicas caminaron hacia el centro, al llegar se saludaron y luego se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares

Que comience el combate – exclamó el presentador, una pantalla holográfica apareció encima de él, en ella se mostraban los rostros de las 2 competidoras

May veía el combate desde su asiento, al fondo, junto a las 6 chicas que también pasaron, apretó un poco la pokebolas que tenía en sus manos mientas pensaba su estrategia, tenía que darle merito a ash, el viajar con él le había enseñado mucho sobre los combate, tenía que admitir, el actual ash era muy diferente al niño que quemo su bicicleta hace muchos años, sonrió con nostalgia, al recordar sus viajes

"definitivamente tengo que hacer algo con ellos 2" – pensó para sí misma – "si siguen así no van a progresar nada"

Cielos – may salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la vos del presentador – eso le costara puntos la participante

Un umbreon luchaba contra un rattata, el umbreon se había lanzado contra el rattata usando finta, sin embargo, al entrenadora se anticipó y ordenando híper-colmillo detuvo al pokémon siniestro en el aire

Es todo – dijo el presentador, mientras señalaba el tablero – la ganadora es la señorita verónica

Como que perdió – pregunto bonnie confundida

Se lucha por punto bonnie – le respondió ash – veras, el acertar un golpe o bloquearlo resta puntos, mira la pantalla, ves que el contador de la otra chica está vacío – bonnie asistió – es porque cuando rattata bloqueo el ataque le resto punto a ella, y como ya no tiene más puntos en el marcador, ella perdió

Que complicado – dijo reii

No lo es tanto una vez te acostumbras – respondió mientras comían una salchicha

Hablas como si tuviera experiencia – continuo la chica

Bueno, hice un par de concursos hace un tiempo, es divertido al final, pero yo prefiero ser entrenador

Parece que may será al ultima – dijo serena señalando al campo, donde las siguientes participantes se disponían a luchar mientras may se encontraba a un lado, junto las demás competidores esperando su turno

Los siguientes 2 combates fueron rápidos, luego de declarar a ganadora may se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al centro, mientras a su lado iba su contrincante, luego de presentarse se dirigieron a sus posiciones

Que comience el ultimo combate de esta ronda – grito el presentador mientras la pantalla mostraba a may y a su retadora

Gola de hierro / golpe cabeza – ordenaron ambas al mismo tiempo

Serena veía a maravillada le combate de may, definitivamente además de ser una gran coordinadora también era una gran entrenadora, ya tenía sus sospechas, cuando atacaron la torre prizma ella había luchado contra el equipo rocket, peor como estaba concentrada luchando contra el equipo flare no le pudo poner atención

Bola sombra – glaceon acumulo energía y lanzo su ataque al pokémon psíquico, Hypno recibió el ataque de lleno, lo que le resto puntos a su entrenadora, ambas estaban cerca de la mitad de la barra, con may teniendo una ligera ventaja, el reloj marcaba ya 3 minutos mientras may pensaba a toda velocidad su estrategia

Terminemos con esto – grito la chica – usa psíquico – Hypno estiro su mano libre, mientras se concentraba, el péndulo empezó a elevarse hasta llegar a la altura de su nariz, para luego caer mientras una onda purpura salía de su mano extendida

Escudo espejo / ¡no¡ - ordeno may, su oponente vio cuando el ataque golpeo a glaceon cubierto de un aura blanca, esta acumulo energía y le devolvió el ataque al pokémon psíquico, sin embargo al der del mismo tipo le causó poco daño

Es todo – grito el presentador, la retadora le mira confundida, luego alzo al vista, aún cuando el ataque no fue muy efectico, el resto mucho puntos y aunque aún tenía un poco, se había acabado el tiempo, pues el reloj estaba en cero

La chica bajo la cabeza mientras soltaba un largo suspiro, sonreído devolvió a su pokémon mientras caminaba al centro, may también se dirigía ahí

Fue una buena batalla – dijo ella al tener a may enfrente de ella

Igual, me distes muchos problemas pero fue muy divertido

Espero vernos en la próxima, mucha suerte

Igual – le respondió may estrechando su mano

Esa fuer aun gran competencia, mientras tanto ahora pasaremos a la última parte dela 2 ronda, donde solo las 2 mejores pasaran a la final – exclamó el presentador mientras may corría a la salida para preparase

El siguiere combates fue más difícil, pero may logro vencer junto a Munchlax y Skitty

[~~]

Ahora lo que todos hemos esperado… – el presentador estaba en el centro del estadio, may estaba en la salida, esperando que la llamara, desde su posición vio a su contrincante, una chica de cabello celeste, que por alguna razón los tenia sujeto en 2 coletas, las cuales bajaban atras de su cabeza, para luego doblarse hacia arriba a la altura de su mentón

… lo que nos lleva a la gran final, la señorita may, contra la señorita marina – exclamó mientras se hacía a un lado

Ambas competidoras se presentaron en el centro, donde may pudo verla más detenidamente, le calculaba unos 23 años, era alta, al menos más alta que ella, marina le devolvió la mira con una sonrisa, ambas se saludaron y se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares

Comiencen – grito el presentador y el público a la vez

Vamos – grito may lanzando 2 pokebolas, marina sonrió y lanzo las 2 suyas

Beautifly y Wartortle salieron de las pokebolas, Wartortle dio un giro en el suelo mientras Beautifly soltó un poco de polvo de colore de su alas

Marian sonrió mientras Jigglypuff y Misdreavus salían de su pokebolas

Pistola de agua y As aéreo – ordeno may, Wartortle soltó un choco de agua directo a Jigglypuff mientras Beautifly se lanzaba al agua con cientos de ráfagas de aire rodeándola, usando el agua para impulsarse arremetió a gran velocidad contra el Jigglypuff

Psíquico y psicorayo – ordeno marina, los ojos de Jigglypuff se encendieron mientras alzaba sus manos, Beautifly se detuvo en el aire, Misdreavus abrió al boca, una rayo multicolor golpeo a Beautifly, el rayo arrastro al pokémon insecto impactando contra wartortle

Eso bajara puntos – dijo eufórico el presentador mientras en la pantalla la barra de may se reducía

Eres buena – dijo may sonriendo, marina le devolvió la mirada sonriendo – pero yo no me quedo atrás, chorro de agua

Marina sonrió, uno a uno lo ataques entre ellas comenzaban, lentamente el contador bajaba de manera casi pareja, los espectadores, eufóricos animaba a las chicas, mientras su pokémons luchaban enardecidamente entre ellos sin ceder ni un centímetro

Quedan 30 segundos – el presentador apretaba con fuerza el micrófono mientras a las concursantes luchar frenéticamente entre ellas – y con el marcador tan bajo, el siguiente golpe determinara el final de esta

May vio de reojo le tablero, a ambas apenas les quedaban una línea en la barra, apretó los dientes, y sonrió

Bien terminemos con esto, tornado y aqua cola

Marina sonrió – de acuerdo, deténganla

Jigglypuff y misdreavus cerraron sus ojos, unos segundos después los abrieron de golpe, deteniendo el tornado que amenazaba con golpearlos, may sonrió, haciendo que marina la observara confundida

Ahora Wartortle – ordeno may

Usando el tornado Wartortle giraba a toda velocidad en el tornado que había sido detenido por el poder psíquico de los pokémon, Wartortle acelerando usando la inercia de este salion de del tornado a toda velocidad girando en el aire para golpear a ambos pokémon con su cola cubierta de un aura azulada

No, esquívenlos – marina no reacción a tiempo, a toda velocidad Wartortle golpeo a ambos pokémon con aqua cola, mandándolos a volar varios metros

Es todo – el presentador corrió hacia el centro – parce ser que sea la decisión de los jueces – dijo mientras señalaba el tablero, en el ambas, marina u may aparecían con cero puntos

Los minutos parecían horas, may y marina junto a sus pokémon estaban parados en línea mientras veían a los jueces deliberar

Fue una buena batalla – may se giró hacia marina – hace mucho que no me divertía tanto

Lo mismo digo – respondió may con una sonrisa

Pero al final tu ganaste – la cara de may mostraba que no entendía a qué se refería ella – ya veras, pero no importa, la próxima vez que nos veamos tendré la revancha

El juez se acercó a ellas y tomando el micrófono hablo - después de mucho deliberar y ver con detenimiento la batalla hemos llegado a una conclusión, a pesar que la señorita marina logro detener el ataque, la señorita may logro encadenar su segundo ataque, lo que hizo que los puntos se le restaña a la señorita marina, por lo tanto la ganadora del concurso de ciudad twilight es la participante may

Todos aplaudían, may agradeció la batalla y tomando el listón se dirigió a la salida, donde ash y los demás la esperaban

[~~]

Eso fue grandioso may – bonnie veía fascinada el listón que may tenía con ella, todos luego del concurso se dirigieron al centro pokémon, mientras esperaban los pokémons de may conversaba sobre el concurso de may

Realmente fue asombros – reii sonreía

Por cierto reii – dijo ash – ¿eres entrenadora?

No – bajo la vista, may le dio un codazo a ash – la verdad no he decidido que hacer, y siempre lo aplazo

Si no sabes porque no tratas algo diferente – reii alzo la vista hacia el – por ejemplo coordinadora o artista

¿Artista?

Como serena, a ella le toca en uno días, porque no ves la presentación de ella y luego decides, es bueno que lo intentes y que también consigas tu pokémon inicial

Deberías hacerlo reii – todos se giraron, la señora ganbera entraba al centro pokémon – siempre te he dicho que deberías explorar el mundo

Abuela que haces aquí

Fui a ver a Arthur y cuando volvía a la posada los vi por la ventana y no pude evitar escucharlos hablar, vamos cariño, ellos tiene razón deberías salir del pueblo de vez en cuando

Aun así yo no lo sé, no soy buena en las batallas

Por eso – continúo ash – espera al espectáculo de serena y luego decide si te gusta alguno de ellos, si no prueba con otra cosa, no solo las batallas son lo que existen

Tiene razón ash, bueno y que es un espectáculo pokémon

Creo que serena es la más adecuada para ello

Yo te explico reii, pero mejor volvamos a la posada – dijo mientras señalaba a bonnie quien amenazaba con caerse sobre la mesa mientras trataba de mantener despierta

[~~]

Lo siento serena, pero no logro entender mucho la diferencia – comentó reii mientras caminaban hacia la posada

No te preocupes – le dijo may – a mí también me costó un poco entenderlo al principio, pero en cuanto veas la presentación comprenderás la diferencia

Luego de recoger a los pokémons todos se dirigieron a la posada, como bonnie estaba muerta de sueño, ash la llevaba en su espalda, serena iba a su lado con reii y may acompañándola ella hablaba animadamente mientras serena les explicaba los concursos pokémons, aun así, reii estaba un poco confundida pero ponía mucha atención a las palabras de serena

Por ahora voy a acostar a bonnie – dijo ash en cuanto entrado al edificio

Voy contigo ash, may, tomare una ducha, seguimos hablando más tarde

Claro serena, reii, ¿tienes te o algo? – le respondió may

Si, en seguida te preparó una taza - le respondió mientras ash y serena subieron las escaleras

Te gusta… – may le tapo al boca

Olvídate del té, sígueme en silencio

Qu-que sucede – pregunto reii confundida

Algo asombroso – dijo may don una sonrisa tan siniestra que hizo temblar a reii

Sigilosamente may subió las escaleras, caminaban pegadas a la pared, cuando llegaron a la habitación, saco su pokenav y activando la cámara se asomó con cuidado al cuarto

[-]

Al entrar ash camino tranquilamente hacia la cama, serena se le adelantó y retiro las sabanas, con cuidado ayudo a ash a bajar a bonnie, pikachu se subió a la cama de ash y se sentó a verlos a ambos

Donde dejo la pijama – preguntó ash mientras se levantaba

Está en la mochila – serena empezó a desvestir a la pequeña – gracias, podrías pasarme otra frazada, parece que hará frio esta noche

Claro - Ash tomo otra sabana de su cama – le pediré otra a reii más tarde – dijo mientras le pasaba un lado a serenas, entre los 2 cubrieron a Bonnie quien roncaba débilmente, ash no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabeza, mientras serena acomodaba a dedenne a lado de la niña

Tomare un baño ash, y tu – pregunto serena abriendo su mochila

No creo, más bien tengo un poco de hambre – serena sonrió – iré abajo por un café, quiere algo

Mmm… – serena se tocó la barbilla con su dedo índice mientras pensaba – quizás si, pídeme un capuchino, por favor, bajare en media hora, pero ash también deberías tomar un baño – serena se sentó en el borde de su cama y empezó a quitarse sus botas

Déjame te ayudo – dijo ash al ver que ella tenía problemas con la cremallera, arrodillándose el azabache tomo la bota y bajo la cremallera

Gracias – ash tomo la bota y entre los 2 lograron sacarla, luego le ayudo con otra

Serena estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, ash estaba arrodillado frente a ella, al verla tuvo un pensamiento y sonriendo tomo el pie de la chica

Que – sonriendo ash empezó a hacerle cosquilla a serena, incapaz de contenerse, ella se tiro hacia atrás mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos

Medio minuto después serena respiraba agitadamente – e-e-eres malo – alcanzo a articular, ash se levanto

Serena se levantó también y lo miro enojada

Eres malo ash – dijo inflando las mejillas, ash le puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza

Lo siento serena, es que no me pude resistir – sin ninguna razón aparente, ambos empezaron a reír

Me debes una - dijo girando y caminando hacia el baño

Te esperare abajo – dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba de la cabecera de la cama, serena sonrió, al final no podía seguir enojada con el – ¿estas nerviosa? – pregunto, serena estaba en el marco de la puerta

Un poco, pero siempre me pongo nerviosa antes del show – respondió entendiendo de que hablaba ash

Lo harás bien, ahora ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas

Ella le sonrió y entro al baño

Dejare a pikachu cuidando a bonnie – le hablo a la puerta cerrada

Está bien – dijo serena a través de esta – sabes que ash, por favor saca a braixen y que le haga compañía a pikachu, ah, y pásame el bote verde de mi mochila

Ash rebusco rápidamente, saco los objetos y mientras liberaba al pokémon de fuego se dirigió a la puerta, toco 2 veces y metió la mano en el baño, serena tomo el bote y despidiéndose se ash se dirigió a la sala

El pasillo estaba solo, ash camino hacia las escaleras mientras pensaba en lo que había de cenar

De la puerta de enfrente la cabeza de reii y may se asomaron, may contenía las ganas de reírse mientras reii trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar

Oye – pregunto la chica – ¿ellos son pareja o qué?

May reía tapándose la boca con una mano mientas con la otra guardaba su pokenav, por esta vez se alegraba muchísimo el haber grabado esa escena, y no esperaba el momento de mandarle el video a brock

La verdad, esto es como el mito de Giratina, nadie sabe si existe o no, pero es divertido imaginarse que si

No te entiendo

Ellos no están "técnicamente" saliendo – dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos - ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que ya sabes que serena siente algo por ash

Si, eso era muy obvio, de hecho creí que eran pareja cuando llegaron

Lo que pasa que esa es bien idiota, y lento y serena es muy lenta y pasiva, peo bueno para eso estoy yo aquí, somos algo así como una gran familia feliz

¿Familia?

Si, ash es el padre, serena es la madre, bonnie la hija y yo la tía fiestera – dijo mientras embozaba una gran sonrisa y abría los brazos

En el fondo reii sintió un poco de pena por ellos, era muy obvio que quien sacaba más provecho de todo este asunto era may, aun así sintió un poco de envida, mientras caminaban al comedor no pudo evitar pensar como seria su vida si ella hubiera salido de viaje cuando cumplió los 10 años, si tendría amigo como ellos, viajando y explorando sion, incluso otras regiones…

"abuela tiene razón, no puedo seguir postergando esto" – pensó con determinación y recodando las palabra de ash decidió evaluar detenidamente su futuro, pero más importante, debía ir por su pokémon inicial

Cerca de media noche todos se fueron a dormir, preparándose para el día siguiente, ya que ahora solo faltaban 3 días para el concurso de serena

[~~]

El grupo se encontraba almorzando en una cafetería para varia un poco la comida, ash y may iban por su 3 plato mientras reii veía aun incrédula que alguien pudiera comer tanto

Un escalofrió recorrió la espada de ash, haciendo que se levantara bruscamente, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañado

Vaya, no… me esperaba esto – la voz era suave y serena

Ash giros sobre sus talones con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en los labios del muchacho, ash lo vio sumamente enojado

Pero si es el pierde ligas oficial

Paul – murmuro may

¿Paul? – dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo

Vienes a perder otra liga ash – le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

De que hablas Paul, acaso has ganado una

Un contratiempo menor – respondió tranquilamente

Mas importante – dijo señalándolo con su dedo – quien te venció en sinnoh

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Paul, haciendo que ash sonriera con superioridad

Eso es pasado, no importa ahora

Tú fuiste quien salió con eso, de todas formas al menos yo me he hecho una reputación en las ligas

Si, de perderlas

Porque no viene aquí me lo dices a la cara – dijo ash furioso

Estoy frente a ti retrasado

Las chicas veían en silencio ash y Paul discutir, sin saber que hacer, excepto may, quien había reanudado su 4 plato de comida

May – serena le susurro en el odio – no deberíamos intervenir

Déjalos – dijo moviendo la mano restándole importancia – así se llevan ellos, estarán bien, o eso me dijo dawn

Bonnie veía a los dos chicos gritarse entre sí, harto, el dueño del lugar, cansado del espectáculo que estaban armando, los agarro del cuello y los arrojo a la calle

Luego de terminar de comer y pagar, las chicas encontraron ash frente al local pateando el tronco de un abeto, pikachu estaba aún lado comiendo una bolsa de kétchup, serena se acercó a el trato de calmarlo, luego de unos minutos logro hacer que dejara de patear al pobre árbol

Y Paul – pregunto may

Se fue a alssahara – respondió sin verla

Bien un problema menos – contesto may

¿Problema menos? – Exclamo ash, luego se quedó uno segundo callados – tienes razón, no es problema, lo venceré de nuevo

Lo siento, estoy pérdida – dijo reii, mientras bonnie movía la cabeza asistiendo

Yo les explico – dijo may, giro la cabeza hacia ash, el empezó a caminar dándoles la espalda

Pau fue el mayor rival de ash en sinnoh, básicamente es lo opuesto a él, paul considera que solo puede tener pokémons fuertes, despreciando a los que son débiles, es arrogante, frío, solitario y calculador, por ello viaja solo, dawn me conto que durante su viaje, paul siempre humillaba ash, casi siempre le ganaba, y consideraba que el método de ash de entrenar era patético, aunque al final ash lo venció en la liga

Pero ash esta… feliz – comentó serenas viendo la espalda del muchacho, may sonrió pero reii y bonnie estaba confundidas

Tienes razón – dijo – hace tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz

Paul – siguió – es uno de los mayores rivales de ash, uno de los más fuertes a los que el se ha enfrentado, al principio se odiaban, pero al final, se respetaron, y aun ahora se respetan, paul le enseño mucho a ash, sobre entrenar y sacar el potencial de los pokémons, ash le enseño a paul a respetar y valorar a los pokémons, saben, de no haber sido por Tobías, ash quizás hubiera ganado esa liga

¿Tobías? – preguntó bonnie

Es un… entrenador, usa solo pokémons legendarios, y por eso es muy… no es odiado, pero leí hace poco que la liga sinnoh a tenido problemas por su culpa

Como problemas – pregunto reii

El año pasado se inscribieron menos dela mitad que el año anterior y cuando se supo que Tobías iba a participar, casi todos abandonaron, muchos consideran que su equipo es sumamente injusto

¿Porque? – pregunto serena

Una cosa es tener pokémons fuertes, pero el solo usa legendarios, ash luchó contra su darkai y latios, perdiendo contra el ultimo, escuche que tobias siempre gana solo con un pokémon, y por ello mucho se quejan, pero no supe que paso con el

Pero es injusto no crees – serena vio a ash que segui caminando delante de ellas

Si, vi esa pelea, ash había luchado como nunca lo había visto, yo también sentí injusto que perdiera de esa forma, pero tampoco es que se puede hacer algo, no hay restricciones en cuanto a los pokémon sé que se pueden usar, pero creo que eso no importa ahora

Serena se acercó a ash

No importa - dijo le sin dejar de ver al frente – no voy a quejarme por eso, además creo que aún no era el momento, solo espero algún día volver a luchar contra él, pero será cuando sea muy fuerte – dijo sonreído

[~~]

Faltando un día para el concurso y luego de haber pasado todo el día entrenado, las chicas decidieron tener una junta de emergencia, o como may le dijo, una noche de chicas, por lo que echado ash de la habitación se atrincheraron en ella serena, bonnie, reii y may, y por alguna razón que ash no entendía pikachu también se pudo quedar, resignado el entrenador se fue a la baranda a matar tiempo, mientras tomaba un jugo y veía pasar a la gente bajo el balcón, buscando desesperadamente algo que lograra sacarlo del aburrimiento que lo atormentaba

Era cerca de las 11 de la noche, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban ya en sus casa o se dirigían a ella, y ash aburrido recostado en el barandal, desde su posición vio a una chica quien caminaba junto a su Bisharp, la cual charlaba alegremente en su holomisor, ambos se detuvieron frente al hostal mientras ella se despedía de quien sea con quien estuviera charlando, guardo el aparato e indicando al pokémon se dirigieron a la entrada

Ash vio extrañado la escena, ambos, entrenadora y pokémon se habían quedado quietos por varios segundos, confundido se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor, pero ambos no se movían

Mewtwo – murmuro alzando la vista

El pokémon psíquico estaba flotando frente a el

Tenemos un problema – el pokémon respondió antes que ash pudiera decir algo, flotando se colocó junto a ash quien con los ojos abierto escuchaba a su amigo

[~~]

… entonces se conocen desde niños – exclamo reii con corazones en los ojos, serena se ocultó detrás de su almohada, luego de varios intentos fallidos las chicas al fin lograron sacar el tema a serena e interrogándola minuciosamente la obligaron a confesar hasta sus más íntimos secretos

No-no es para tanto – dijo totalmente roja

Pero es taan~~ romántico – siguió reii con aire soñador

Aun así yo – serena no termino la frase, pues dando un gran portazo ash entro a la habitación

Ignorado el grito de terror que soltaron serena y reii por la abrupta intromisión del muchacho ni la almohada que una furiosa may le arrojo ash se sentó frente a sus compañeras y tomando aire hablo

[~~]

Ash preparaba sus cosas, serena estaba parada detrás de él, con las manos en el pecho

Ash – comenzó a decir

Serena no sé cuánto tardare en volver

Yo puedo ir contigo

En muchacho negó con la cabeza – tú tienes tu presentación, además, debo de ir solo, será más rápido

Los 2 encontraban solos en el cuarto, por petición de ash

No, ash yo – ash puso una caja azul frente a su rostro

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto ella mientras tenía su vista fija en la caja

Es un regalo mío, ábrelo, te será útil – dijo ash, luego se giró y tomo su chaqueta, al ponérsela empezó a buscar en los bolsillo de esta

Un leve sonrojo tiño las mejillas de serena mientras tomaba la caja con ambas manos, con delicadeza la abrió

Dentro había un pokebola reducida – es la de misdreavus – dijo ash – si lo metes ahí en la noche no podrá salir y te dejara dormir

Serena sonrió – gracias dijo un poco triste

Además quería darte esto – dijo alzando su manos – el profesor me la dio hace tiempo, pero tenia que buscar un accesorio adecuado, espero que te guste

Ash sostenía un delgada cadena de plata, esta brillo levemente mientras ash la sostenía, con las manos temblorosa serena toma la cadena en sus manos, era delgada, con un bordado de hojas a lo largo de esta, en medio en un broche hacia una mega piedra

el profesor ciprés me la dio cuando salimos de kalos, pero me dijo que debía encontrar un accesorio adecuado para ponerla, le pregunte a la señorita de la joyería y me dijo que ese era el más adecuado, espero que te guste serena, además la caja donde esta misdreavus es donde veía el collar, lo que paso es que anoche cuando te despertó, yo lo metí en su pokebola y cuando buscaba como guardarlo, me di cuenta que la pokebola cabía en la caja, y cuando está dentro misdreavus no puede salir, solo que estará muy enojada cuando la saques

Una sonrisa tonta se formó en el rostro de la chica, mientras veía extasiada la joya

Me ayudas - dijo débilmente

Ash tomo el collar, ella se giró, serena estaba muy tensa, mientras ash le colocaba el collar, cuando terminó se giro

¿Cómo me queda?

Te ves linda – luego tomo su mochila, y camino hacia la puerta

Volveré, lo prometo

Te espérate, lo prometo – respondió ella

Podrías cuidar a pikachu, por favor

¿No lo levarás? - ash se giró hacia su amigo, quien estaba en silencio en la cama – pikachu sé que no te gusta pero entra en la pokebola, necesito que te quedes con serena, yo arreglare con el profesor, pero por ahora necesitare que estés en ella

Pi – pikachu se calló, ash lo veía muy serio, bajando las orejas asistió, ash saco su pokebola y lo metió en ella

Cuando me haya ido, la pokebola sonara, por favor sácalo y tenlo contigo serena

La chica asistió y ambos salieron de la habitación

La luna brilla intensamente sobre el cielo purpura, mientras los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban el alba, ash saco a pidgeot, con la montura puesta, se colocó unos lentes polarizados, los cuales le cubrían los ojos por completo*, se subió al pokémon y este, extendiendo las ala se elevó al cielo

Mega-shinka – grito ash, el pokémon se envolvió en una aura de colores, cuando terminó de transformase agitó las alas, liberando cientos de luces del aura que lo envolvía, batiendo las alas fuertemente desapareció en el cielo

Serena se quedó viendo un momento el lugar donde ash había estado unos segundos antes

Este ash – dijo may con una gran nota de enojo – no podía esperar que hiciera tu presentación

No – dijo firmemente serena, may volteo a ver a su amiga – algo ha pasado, y tiene que ir, vamos a esperarlo

Segura que estarás bien – pregunto reii

Serena sonrió y se tocó el collar en su cuello – sí, vamos a desayunar, pronto amanecerá - abraso con fuerza a ralts, serena sabía que algo malo sucedía, para que ash, le hubiese pedido que cuidara de su mejor amigo, y se sentido muy frustrada, por no poder hacer algo, elevado una plegara entro con las demás al hotel, para preparase para ese día

Pidgeot volaba a toda velocidad en cuanto tomaron vuelo ash le informo lo ocurrido, pidgeot entiendo el gran problema que se avecinaba y acelerando la velocidad se dirigió a kalos

[~~]

El día paso rápidamente, y al caer la noche, el momento tan esperado por serena llego, serena estaba muy nerviosa, aun cuando no era su primer concurso se sentía muy nerviosa, más que nada porque ash no estaba junto a ella

Lo harás bien serena – may estaba junto a ella, detrás de unas carpas blancas, serena sonrió

Oye, sea donde sea que este ash, él está apoyándote

Lo se may

Y no te preocupes, cuando venga yo le golpeare por dejarnos aquí – dijo may frotándose los puños, serena sonrió tímidamente, tomo aire y caminado con firmeza hacia la salida

May salir por la parte de atrás, siguiendo el camino de faros, mientras se acercaba escuchaba a la gente hablar, al girar sobre una curva del camino diviso el claro de parque

El parque central era una zona despejada, los arboles creían libremente en todo el lugar, aunque por el estilo de pueblo, estos daba una sombre tétrica al lugar

May se sentó en su lugar en las gradas de madera, junto a bonnie y reii, quienes esperaban ansiosas el inicio del espectáculo

Como esta serena – pregunto reii a may cuando esta se sentó

Nerviosa, como todos, pero sé que lo hará bien – añadió

Lo hará increíble - Contesto bonnie entusiasmada- es serena

Lo único malo es que ash no está aquí – cometo distraídamente may

Bonnie vio la plataforma frente a ella

El lugar había sido adecuado para el espectáculo a realizar, la zona había sido despejada, mientras cientos de personas se ubicaban en las gradas bajos los árboles, en las tarimas y asientos, miles de luces colgaban de los arboles mientras en el centro de la tarima habían 2 árboles secos ambos se encontraban en el centro de esta, a 2 metros de distancia entre ellos, en sus ramas sostenían una esfera cada uno que brillaba intensamente, la plataforma estaba diseñada en forma circular mientras la las personas rodeaban el lugar rodaba el lugar

BIENVENIDOS TODO EL MUNDO – en el centro de la tarima se alzaba la presentadora

Sean bienvenidos al primer espectáculo del tri-pokamon de la temporada de Sion – la presentadora, una mujer de 27 años, cabello rubio, casi dorado, ojos azules, vestía una chaqueta hasta los tobillos, con 1 solrock estampado en el pliegue de esta, de color plateada con los bordes azules, con una boina del mismo color, en su pecho del lado derecho tenía una llave plateada, con una gema roja en la empuñadura, un cordón dorado cruzaba su pecho, y sostenía un bastón plateado largo, con un lunatone de oro y plata en la punta de este, un rotom salió del suelo dela tarima y flotando se colocó a su lado

Mi nombre es aelita, y seré su presentadora esta noche, así que prepárense, porque veremos un gran espectáculo de parte de nuestras participaran – se giró e inclinándose señalo con su bastón al centro del lugar

La tarima se abrió y en el centro emergieron las concursantes, serena estaba del lado derecho, junto a una chica de cabello cobrizo, lentes y coletas

Vamos serena – grito may

Tú puedes Jessileene – grito un sujeto con boina café y lentes purpura – bonnie lo vio un segundo pero luego siguió animando a su amiga

Cada participaran mostrara sus habilidades, su destreza y su carismas ante nosotros en diferentes pruebas que deberán pasar si quieren ir a la ronda final

Y ahora para determinar la primera ronda, mi gran amigo rotom – exclamo aelita, el pokémon mencionado dio un gran giro en el aire mientras soltaba chispas sobre las concursantes, terminando junto a una máquina que salió del suelo, junto a su entrenadora, rotom entro en la máquina, esta se encendió y una ruleta se mostró en la pantalla, la cual empezó a girar mientras mostraba las diferentes pruebas – nos dirá cuál será la competencia para esta hermosa noche

Serena veía nerviosa la pantalla, igual que las demás concursantes, lentamente la ruleta empezó a perder velocidad

Increíble, empezamos con todo – exclamo aelita al ver la pantalla, serena suspiro sin poder evitar recordar su primer espectáculo

La pantalla mostraba en letras grandes, con cientos de fuegos artificiales explotando en el fondo "pasarela"

Cada concursante tiene 20 minutos para preparase, - dijo aelita las participantes se colocaron atrás, formado una media luna – deberán demostrar su talento y creatividad para la pasarela – aelita se colocó a un lado, la plataforma la cual se abrió mostrando 15 cubículos – así que chicas, den lo mejor de ustedes

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, la gente se mostraba nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, may, bonnie y reii no despegaban la vista de los cubículos, donde serena y pancha trabajando arduamente, may recodo que serena le dijo que en la pasarela había perdida la primera vez que compitió, sabía que esto era un reto para su amiga, pero confiaba en ella

Y llego el momento – aelita animadamente salió de entra los cubículos mientras estas era iluminada por los faros colocados en los arboles

Como saben – continuo – la pasarela es un evento de clase y gracia, saldrán por rondas de 3 competidoras, las cuales se mostrara frente a ustedes, y ustedes, el público serán quienes elijan a las mejores, solo serán 1 de cada ronda la que pasara al evento libre, por lo que chicas – dijo girando y apuntando a los cubículos con su bastón – den lo mejor de ustedes

Una a una salieron primeras 3 concursantes, serena veía por la rendija de su cubículo a las chicas desfilar, estaba muy nerviosa, pancham se acercó a ella y la toco en el hombro

No te preocupes pancham - dijo sonriendo – esta vez ser diferente – dijo mientras tocaba co la punta de sus dedos le collar

La primera ronda termino, siendo elegida aun chica de sion con un seviper

La segunda ronda la ganadora fue la mujer llamada Jessileene, quien por cierto, rio escandalosamente al ser la ganadora junto a su Frillish

Y finalmente llegó el turno de serena, tomo aire y salió junto a pancha, el pokémon llevaba u gabardina roja y un sombrero del mismo color a juego, serena llevaba un vestido blanco, liso, con una horquilla en su cabello y el collar que ash le dio reluciendo en su pecho

Ambos, pancha y serena caminaban con gracia sobre la pasarela, pancha caminaba con orgullo a su lado serena mantenía un expresión seria y relajada, ella camnaba atras de una chica de cabello cenizo y delante de una mujer de cabellos anaranjado, suelto hasta los hombros

Con gracia, serena llego al final de la pasarela, giro y continuo su camino , al terminar se posociono junto a las demás concursantes,

Bien – dijo aelita – ahora señores por favor voten por la que más le guste

Nerviosa, serena no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, mientas cientos de luces viajaba hacia ellas agrupándose en un hexágono de colores arriba de ellas 3

El sonido de la campana fue lo que hizo que abriera los ojos

Tenemos una ganadora – grito aelita con emoción mientras señalaba con su baculo

Serena abrió los ojos viendo la pantalla, en la cual su rostro se mostraba con las letras ganadora arriba de ella, tambaleándose de dirigió junto las demás ganadoras mientras aleita preparaba a las ultimas participantes

La siguiente ronda siguió son problemas siendo la última participante seleccionada, por lo que ahora, empezaba el verdadero concurso

Prepárense – dijo aelita – ahora comienza lo bueno señoras y señores, la actuación de estilo libre – grito mientras rotom lanzaba chispas sobre ella

El público gritaba con emoción, ya que por esto habían venido, aelita se hizo a un lado y del suelo salió al primera finalista

Jessileene sigue usted- dijo una joven con unos audífonos

La mujer mencionada camino hacia la tarima mientras sonreía para sí misma, Serena sabía que ella sería la siguiente, por lo que se paró frente a Jessileene, mientras ella era elevada a la tarima

Luego de uno minutos escucho al público aplaudir eufóricamente, serena respiro mucho para calmarse y camino hacia le ascensor al mismo tiempo que liberaba a sus pokémons

El ruido de las personas gritando la desoriento unos segundo, pero sonrió y con determinación camino hacia el centro de la plataforma seguida de pancham y braixen

Aquí vamos – dijo mientras la música empezaba a sonar

Braixen creo un circulo de fuego a sus pies, el fuego se expandió desde el centro, serena dio un brinco mientas el fuego paso bajo sus pies, pancha salto con ella y creando un pulso oscuro lo detono encima de ellos

Serena empezó a girar sobre si misma mientras se desplazaba a la derecha, braixen la imitaba pero iba en dirección opuesta, al estar a 3 metros de distancia pancham uso roca afilada, para creas estacas en el escenario, elevando a serena y braixen, serena salto hacia atrás, aterrizando en otro pilar que emergía del suelo, luego salto hacia otro y en secuencia mientras bajaba al suelo

Braixen se lanzó al suelo, cayendo al lado de serena, mientras empezaba a hacer gira su vara encendida, lanzándola contra panchan, quien la tomo en el aire, serena y braixen empezaron danzar juntas, moviéndose de un lado a otro, panchan corrió hacia ellas con la rama en su mano y saltando, la lanzo al aire, seguid de un pulso oscuro, que exploto al toca la rama, lanzando miles de luces de color purpura, la vara cayo hacia braixen quien la tomo en aire y creo un circulo que lanzo hacia le pokémon quien salto entre ellos mientras giraba en el aire hasta llegar donde estaban serena y braixen, terminado su presentación

El público aplaudía eufórico, mientras serena y sus pokémons dejaban el escenario, y se dirigían a la salida, al tiempo que en el elevador salida la última participante

Luego de varios minutos la última participante termino su presentación, los espectadores aplaudían mientras ella caminaba casi corriendo hacia la salida

Bien – serena se encontraba junto a Jessileene quien no dejaba de lanzarle miradas, ella suspiro y se preparó mentalmente, mientras era elevada una última vez

Señoras y señores – prosiguió aelita – ha llegado el momento, todas la participante han mostrado sus dotes y elegancia frente a ustedes, es por ello, que ahora les corresponde a ustedes recompensar a quien creen que es la ganadora, voten y dejen que al ganadora de la llave de esta noche se revela ante nosotros

Cientos de luces volaron hacia ellas, mientras las chicas esperaba con el corazón en la mano, incluso Jessileene estaba sumamente tensa

Un silencio reino en el lugar, la presentadora parpadeo varias veces al ver la apantalla

Esperan un momento – dijo mientras corría hacia los jueces, serena alzo la vista pero la pantalla desapareció en ese momento

Todos los presentes veían a los jueces y la presentadora discutir entre ellos en silencio, las participantes también veían hacia la mesa con disimulo

Lego de varios minutos, aelita volvió al centro del escenario

Esto fue algo inesperado, sin embargo luego de hablar con los jueces hemos llegado a una decisión, esta noche no daremos una llave, sino 2, por lo tanto, un fuerte aplauso a la señorita serena y la señorita Jessileene

Que – dijeron las 2 mencionadas al mismo tiempo, mientas aelita les entregaba las llaves a cada una

Jessileene vio a serena, sonrió y dijo

Solo fue un tropiezo niña – dijo mientras se colocaba la llave – aun así, eres buena – acto seguido empezó a reír escandalosamente mientras se tapaba la boca con el revés de su mano

Serena forzó una sonrisa mientras se alejaba lentamente de la mujer quien parecía tener un ataque

Bi-bien – dijo aelita – démosles un gran aplauso a las concursantes

Mientras se despedían las personas aplaudían a las señoritas quien una a una se retiraba, siendo Jessileene la última quien alzaba las manos y lanzaba besos a los presentes

[~~]

Como cada día, Grace se había levantado antes que su esposo, a pesar de haber estado la noche anterior despierta viendo el concurso de su hija, para Alexander fue más importante, pues fue la primera vez que pudo ver a su hija en directo, en ese momento, Grace ya se había bañado y arreglado, y se encontraba sirviendo la comida mientras esperaba que su pareja bajase a desayunar, la abrir la ventana fletchling voló hacia ella, mientras su entrenadora le acariciaba la cabeza, ella embozo una sonrisa, ya que recordó que su marido había estado los últimos días de muy mal humor, al final no lo culpaba, después del incidente con la carrera rhyhorn Alex se había mantenido con un humor muy malo, refugiándose en su caravana

Grace sabía que se había metido en un buen lio, por lo tuvo que hacer uso de todas la técnica que como mujer conocía para poder contentarlo, y al final lo logro, seguía sonriendo cuando una ráfaga de viento volcó todo lo que tenía en la cocina, haciendo un auténtico desastre en ella, Alex bajo a toda prisa al escuchar romperse los platos, entrando a la cocina mientras sacaba un pokebola

Grace se cubrió los ojos con su brazo, mientras trataba de limpiarse los ojos, Alex corrió hacia la salida

Ash – gritaron los 2 al ver al entrenador montado en pidgeot, Alex abrió mucho los ojos, pues frente a él estaba la mega-evolución del pokémon pájaro

Ash, tu tie…

Profesor – lo interrumpo ash – necesito a 5 de mis pokémons, pikachu esta con serena, necesito que haga el trámite necesario y que me a mis pokémons, es urgente

Alex iba a reprochar pero al ver tan serio a ash cerro la boca

Sígueme - dijo corriendo hacia su caravana

[~~]

Media hora después ash emprendida el vuelo, en su cintura estaban las 6 pokebolas con los 5 pokémons elegidos por él, Alex lo veía partir a toda prisa, mientras el pokémon desaparecía en el cielo el rápidamente volvió a su caravana y marco un numero

Que sucede – Grace se acuerdo a la puerta del vehículo, mientras su esposo marcaba un numero

Grace, trae la computadora que está en la habitación y activa la conexión satelital

Ella desaprecio mientras la pantalla mostraba marcando, apretó los dientes mientras pensaba en lo que ash le había dicho, por lo que sabía que debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para ayudarlo, sabía que por ahora no podía decírselo a Grace, furioso vio la vieja foto en su mesa de trabajo, sabía que no era él el causante de todo, pero si lo que significaría la captura de ellos, recordó el ambicioso "plan" que tenía lysson y por primera vez en su vida, se arrepintió de haber iniciado esa investigación

[~~]

Pidgeot baja – ordeno ash, el pokémon bajo la vista, divisando a lo lejos un centro pokémon, luego negó con la cabeza

Sé que no estás cansado, pero yo al menos necesito descansar un momento - dijo ash, él sabía que pidgeot era fuerte, pero también que un vuelo de varia horas a máxima velocidad lo cansaría mucho, y que por su orgullo, el pokémon no admitirá que necesitaba un descanso

El pokémon al fin cedió y disminuyendo la velocidad bajo suavemente, ash salto de su lomo, no mentía, sentía las piernas entumecidas por el vuelo

Pidgeot, tomaremos un descanso, recupérate y luego necesitare que me ayudes en algo, necesito que aprendas un técnica

El pokémon asistió mientras ash lo metían en su pokebola y corría al centro pokémon

Mientras esperaba, ash saco las 5 pokebolas restantes

"sé que es redundante llevar a 2 de fuego, pero necesitare a todos si queremos lograrlo" – pensó, en ese momento lamento que riolu no hubiera evolucionado aun, realmente le hubiera servido mucho un lucario mega evolucionado

Aquí está su pokémon señor ash – la enfermera le puso un bandeja enfrente de el, en la que había un sola pokebola, ash sacudió su cabeza sacando de ella los pensamiento y agradeció mientras tomaba la capsula

Minutos después ash estaba afuera junto pidgeot, quien miraba seriamente a su entrenador

Pidgeot, - empezó a hablar – eres muy fuerte, más ahora que puedes mega-evolucionar – el pokémon saco el pecho con orgullo – el problema es que solo conoces ataques, nada mas – pidgeot lo miraba confundido – y eso no es tu culpa, es mía

Pidgeot, sé que no tenemos tanto tiempo como quisiera, pero debemos de aprovecharlo ahora, descansaremos 2 horas, entrenaremos por hora y media, necesito que aprendas un técnica llamada respiro, por ahora vamos a practicar, luego cuando terminemos te recuperaran en el centro pokémon y seguiremos nuestro viaje, sé que el tiempo es corto, pero me urge que la prendas

El pokémon asistió, ah se acero a él y empezó su entrenamiento

4 horas después ash surcaba el cielo a toda velocidad, pidgeot aún no habia terminado pero había progresado mucho, volaron cerca de 7 horas hasta cruzar kalos y llegar a unova, donde descansaron, y entrenaron por 2 horas más, para luego seguir viajado, 4 hora después pararon en un centro pokémon para dormir

[~~]

Ash sonreía, pidgeot estaba en el suelo, parado frente a él, el pokémon también sonreía – lo lograste amigo – dijo mientras pidgeot agitab sus alas felizmente

Bien, ahora debemos darnos prisa - el pokémon asistió e inclinado dejo a ash subirse a él, con un fuete aleteo el pokémon reanudo su viaje

[~~]

Ash vio con nostalgia la región de hoenn, no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa mientras recordaba su viaje junto a may, bajo ellos el bosque se extendía salvajemente, por un segundo diviso la Ciudad Arborada bajo, como un borrón verde para luego atrás

[~~]

Pidgeot volaba a toda velocidad a través de kanto, por fin después de 3 días de viaje casi ininterrumpidos ash había llegado a su región natal, bajo sus pies diviso la ciudad azulona, lo que significa que pronto legarían, pidgeot giro u poco la derecha para corregir su trayectoria y elevándose un poco acelero su vuelo

Falta poco amigo – dijo mientras veía el bosque verde bajo ellos, ash alzo la vista, frente a él, el monte plateado se erguía imponente, pidgeot dio un rodeo mientras ash buscaba la zona que mewtwo le había indicado, a pocos metros distinguió una hoguera, se le quedo viendo unos segundos preguntándose si era el lugar

"llegaste ash" – la voz resonó en su mente, sonriendo ash le indico al pokémon descender

Ash bajo de un brinco la suelo, 2 personas se acercaron al recién llegado

"Está bien, va a ayudarnos" – mewtwo salió de entre los arbustos, flotando levemente, ash se acercó a él y le tendió dio la mano

Lamento el retraso – tuve que pasar por unos pokémons y también quise que pidgeot aprendiera una técnica

Viniste a tiempo ash, déjame presentarte, él es ash kétchup, de pueblo paleta, es un viejo amigo mío – ash sonrió tímidamente y les dio la mano

Era 2, un hombre y una mujer ambos mayores, rondando los 25 años, la mujer se acercó a ash y le dio la mano, llevaba una camiseta celeste sin mandas, una falda roja algo corta, y un sombrero blanco

Mi nombre es leaf, tengo 24 años y soy de pueblo paleta también

En serio – dijo ash emocionado

Sip, soy entradora pokémon también – dijo haciéndose a un lado, permitiendo al otro presentarse

Mi nombre es kalem, soy de kalos, también soy entrenador, y tengo 26 años

Somos todos – pregunto ash viendo alrededor

"no, falta uno más – dijo mewtwo – vino antes que tú, de sion para ser exactos

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ash, por alguna razón sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, un arbusto atrás de mewtwo se agito, seguido de un joven el cual salió de esto, el tenia la misma edad e ash

Tienes que estar bromeando – murmuro ash

Que hace el pierde ligas aquí – grito paul

¿Pierde ligas? – pregunto leaf

No esperaras realmente que él nos ayude / Como puedes pedirme que trabaje junto al idiota de paul

Silencio – sentencio mewtwo, ambos entrenadores se callaron

Mewtwo tomo aire y cerró los ojos un segundo, al abrirlos estos estaba encendidos, ash y paúl se sintieron un poco mareados un segundo

Ahora entiendo todo – dijo le pokémon -saben por qué los he llamado a los 4, no tenemos tiempo que perder

No querrás que luche al lado de esto – gritaron ash y paul al mismo tiempo mientras se apuntaba con el dedo entren ellos

Escuchen, paul, ash, sé que han tenido roces en el pasado, pero Paul aun cuando no lo quieras admitir ash es un excelente entrenador, y ash, tu respetas mucho a paul como rival, pero ahora los necesito a ambos, a todos, por favor ayúdenme

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio meditando las palabras de mewtwo

¿Tregua? – dijo ash sin dejar de ver al pokémon

Tregua – respondió paul sin verlo

Al menos eso arregla u poco las cosas, vamos ellos vendrán en pocas hora y debemos prepararnos – dijo el pokémon mientras se dirigía a la hoguera, los demás lo siguieron

Luego de varios minutos de deliberación, los 5 emprendieron su ascenso

Entonces – ash comenzó a hablar, pese a que habían acordado no pelear entre ellos 2, no dejaban de verse con furia, por lo que leaf se puso entren paul y ash para calmarlos – realmente han capturado a zardos

Si – respondió la chica – pero aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien fue

Como que no sabe – intervino paul

Se supone que fue el equipo galaxia – siguió kalem -pero tenemos ciertas dudas al respecto, además también sabemos que el equipo plasma tenía intenciones de capturar a los legendario, pero no estamos seguros del porque

Mewtwo – preguntó ash al pokémon que iba adelante – tendrá algo que ver con los planes de lysson?

Yo también lo pensé ash – le respondió – pero lysson sigue en kalos, y no parece haber hecho algún movimiento hasta ahora

Como están tan seguro – pregunto leaf

Porque yo lo estoy vigilando – respondió kalem

Sin embargo, un amigo me dijo que el equipo galaxia planeaba tratar de capturar a Palkia, ya que antes del ataque a la torre prisma, ellos robaron ciertos planos que pertenecían a lysson

¿Qué planos eran? – paul pregunto mientras se acercaba a kalem

No estoy muy seguro, lysson fue muy hermético en ese aspecto, sin embargo parece ser que es algo sobre una máquina en la que viene trabajando desde hace muchos años, lo que si se es que fue un trabajo interno – respondió kalem – de hecho fue por eso que lysson adelanto muchos de sus planes, y fue por ello que se presentó el mismo en la torre

Llegamos – dijo leaf

El grupo se encontraba a medio camino de la cima del monte plateado, frente a ellos una cueva sobresalía entre la pendiente, con un poco de dificultad los 5 entraron en ella

Esta oscuro – dijo kalem mientras miraba la mancha negra que era la entrada de la cueva

Yo lo arreglo – dijo leaf mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo, saco un pokebola y la lanzo al suelo

Ditty, necesitamos iluminación por favor

Diii – el pokémon empezó a contorsionarse, un segundo después se transformó en una lámpara de gas, leaf la tomo del aza y esta de encendió, iluminado la zona

Tiene un ditto – dijo ash

Es un viejo amigo

Vamos – dijo mewtwo

Le grupo camino en silencio por varios minutos, la cueva se extendía por varios metros de forma recta y lisa, a lo lejos se escuchara un rio subterráneo y cientos de gotas que caían suavemente

Ahí – dijo kalems, señalando un punto blanco, casi corrieron el grupo se dirigió a el

Es aquí – mewtwo floto hacia el centro

La cueva terminaba en un área circular, despejada y abierta al cielo, con las paredes de roca caliza rodeándolos como un muro impenetrable, arriba, el cielo estrellado se extendía, un zubat voló distraídamente para perderse en la oscuridad, abajo, el suelo estaba cubierto de musgo, al fondo, una escalera de piedra natura llevaba a otra cueva, de lado derecho un rio caía en cascada desde la cima del muro y se perdía al fondo, algunos árboles creían distraídamente, dispersos en la cueva, pero no eran más de media docena

Llegamos antes – dijo leaf mientras ditto volvía a su forma original, para luego convertirse en un broche de pelo con 2 puntos que eran los ojos de ditto, leaf lo puso en su cabello

Está muy tranquilo – dijo paul viendo la cueva – demasiado

Quédense aquí – dijo mewtwo mientras se teletransportaba a la entrada de la cueva y se internaba en ella

Kalem se giró a la entrada mientras ash y paul veían la cueva con curiosidad

Escóndanse – la voz del pokémon resonó en sus mentes, kalem tomo a leaf de la muñeca ya que estaba más cerca de ella y corrió detrás de una roca, paul y ash se refugiaron detrás de un árbol a medio caer

Es aquí – un anciano de bata blanca entro a la caverna, seguida de varias personas con trajes grises y botas del mismo color

Equipo galaxia – murmuro leaf, kalem asistió y fijo su mirada en el anciano

¿Son ellos? – murmuro paul, ash sitio

No deberíamos tener problemas con ellos, pero – comenzó a decir

Si – le respondió ash – no nos podemos confiar, si vienen por un legendario, no serían tan tontos para venir con un grupo débil

¿Te has enfrentado a ellos antes? – le pregunto paul

Si, de hecho tu hermano me ayudo en esa ocasión

¿Reggie?

Sí, porque, sucede algo

Nada que te interese

Ash iba a reclamar pero recordó la conversación que había tenido con Reggie un par de años atrás

Se dirigen a la cueva – la voz de paul lo saco de su pensamientos

El equipo galaxia se dirigió al entrada, al llegar, el anciano junto a una mujer empezaron a subir, mientras 3 reclutas permanecían en la entrada montando guardia

Paul y ash se giraron cuando kalem y leaf llegaron donde estaban ocultos

Podríamos intentar enfrentarnos a ellos, tenemos ventaja – sugirió ash

Kalem vio la entrada – no sería sensato

Porque

Ash, no sabemos cuántos han venido, debe de haber más esperando afuera

Esperemos – dijo paul – al menos hasta que mewtwo aparezca o nos diga algo

5 Soldados entraron en la cueva, llevando 2 cajas metálicas sobre unos carritos, llegando donde estaban sus compañeros y dejándolas con ellos salieron de la cueva por donde entraron, 2 de los reclutas tomaron las caja y con dificultad las subieron a la entrada, desapareciendo en ella, minutos después volvieron con las manos vacías, llevándose las cajas que los anteriores reclutas habían traído en su ausencia

Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer – dijo leaf, los minutos pasaban, una caja mas era dejada junto a los guardias mientras hablaba

"Necesito que los distraigan" – mewtwo hablo a las mente de los 4 – yo me encargare de los que están aquí dentro, pronto llegaran donde esta moltres durmiendo, al parecer han tenido cuidado de no despertarlo

Bien, dividámonos – dijo kalem – leaf ven con migo, ustedes 2 enfréntese a ellos, y hagan que vengan los que están afuera, cuando lleguen nosotros los ayudaremos

Una emboscada- dijo paul, kalem sitio

¿Podrán hacerlo?

Siempre y cuando él no me retrase – respondió paul sacando un pokebola, ash iba a reclamarle algo pero leaf le tapó la boca

Kalem y leaf desapareciendo en las sombras mientras ash y paul sacaba 2 pokebolas y se preparaba para luchar

[-]

Cuanto más esperaremos – preguntó uno de los reclutas

No lo sé, ten en cuenta lo que paso en la central eléctrica, no podemos arriesgarnos a que el pokémon desperté antes de tener la trampa puesta

Aun así es muy abu…

2 pokebolas volaron hacia ellos, lo que hico que su atención se centrara en ellas, en el aire ambas se abrieron liberando a un Electivire y a un Krookodile

Roca afilada / Puño trueno – ordenaron unas voces desde las sombras, ambos pokémons atacaron al suelo enfrente de los reclutas, la explosión de los ataques combinados creo una nube de tierra y al onda de choque mando a volar a ambos reclutas quedando inconscientes

Ah y paul se dirigieron los reclutas y cargándolos los llevaron al fondo de la cueva, al tiempo que 5 personas estaban en el recito

Oigan, quienes son ustedes – pregunto uno de ellos, la única respuesta fue un trueno de Electivire, que los obligo a dispersarse, mientras corrían lanzaron las pokebolas que tenían

Esto será fácil – dijo paul, ash lo miro confundido – son reclutas de bajo nivel, no gastemos energía en ellos, terminemos rápido para que salgan los más fuertes

Está bien – respondió ash mientras los recién llegados lanzaban varias pokebolas liberando a varios zubats

Electivire y Krookodile se juntaron mientras el grupo formo una media luna frente a ellos

Encárgate de ellos, yo los mantendré a raya, Electivire es fuerte, mejor que no se canse si se pone difícil la situación

Correcto – paul vio a los pokémon volar arriba de ellos

Dispérsalos con roca afilada – Krookodile juntos sus brazos a su alrededor como si se abrazara, cientos de pequeña rocas se elevaron, Krookodile alzo los brazos haciendo que estas volaran hacia los pokémons, algunos fueron impactaron cayendo inconscientes, mientras que otros volaron haciendo pequeños grupos

Aire afilado – ordenaron los del equipo galaxia, los zubats empezaron a agitar sus alas

Paul vio un grupo especialmente grande – trueno – ordeno señalando, Electivire cargo energía y lanzo u poderoso rayo debilitando a los pokémon que cayeron inconscientes al suelo

Roca afilada – los otro zubat lanzaron ráfagas de aire contra Krookodile, el cual respondió, sin embargo solo logro detener uno de los 3 ataques, lo cuales le dieron de lleno

Pantalla de luz / mordisco – ordeno paul, los zubta se lanzaron contra ambos pokémons con la boca abierta y los colmillos brillando

Garra dragón – Krookodile se lanzó contra la nube de zubat que iba hacia él, el ataque golpeo a mucho debilitándolos y dispersándolos, los restantes de alzaron y juntaron de nuevo lanzándose contra el pokémon

Electivire cruzo los brazos mientras la nube de zubat se lanzaba contra él, recibiendo cientos de mordiscos en su cuerpo

Trueno – el pokémon cargo energía y liberándola creo una esfera de electricidad a su alrededor, debilitando a los pokémons que los rodeaban, quienes caían pesadamente al rededor del pokémon eléctrico, Electivire gruño aburrido por la simple pelea que había tenido

Krookodile luchaba contra los zubats, luego de unos minutos había vencido a los restantes

Todos ustedes son unos inútiles – ash y paul se giraron hacia la entrada 2 figuras salían del túnel ellos veian con fura a los reclutas quienes regresaba los pokémon debilitados, los recién llegados, un hombre y una mujer miraron con desprecio a su reclutas, quienes salieron corriendo del lugar

Bien llegaron – dijo ash, paul lo miro

¿Los conoces? – pregunto paul mientras miraba detenidamente a los recién legados

Por supuesto que nos conoce – respondió la mujer, quien parecía que iba a tener un ataque de ira, y no despegaba la vista del ash – este idiota es el responsable de todos nuestros problemas

Ella es Mars, y él es Saturn, son los miembros de más alto rango del equipo galaxia, hace tiempo me encontré con ello, su misión era crear un mundo nuevo, y casi lo logran, de no ser porque mis amigos y yo, junto a Cynthia los detuvimos – comentó ash mientras sacaba otra pokebola – ten cuidado, eran fuertes hace 2 años, ahora hay que suponer que lo son mas

Claro que si – dijo Mars casi escupiendo las palabras de la ira que tenía – al menos estas aquí, nos ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte a sion

No fue culpa mía que su jefe fuera un demente, él se buscó su propio destino

Cállate, todo esto es culpa tuya - Dijo mientras lanzaba una pokebola, liberando un Bronzong, Saturn la miro de reojo y lanzo su pokebola, liberando un Toxicroak

Es un lástima que tenga que luchar antes – dijo ash mientras regresaba a Krookodile – él quería luchar contra ti desde hace tiempo, y mostrarte lo fuete que se ha vuelto

Increíblemente paul sonrió mientras con la mano le hizo una señal a su pokémon para que regresara, ash lanzo la pokebola liberando al viejo pokémon de paul

Infernape rugió con fuerza y se colocó junto a Electivire le cual le sonrió al verlo

Otra vez el mono, no tienes otro pokémon

Soy nostálgico – le reto ash – pero si quieres saca a otro, para tener más ventaja

Paul también rio, rápidamente entendió que ash estaba haciendo tiempo, disimuladamente vio al fondo, por un instante observo un sombra entrar en la cueva, sonriendo su vista se enfocó en Saturn, el cual era el más centrado de los 2, al parecer, sea lo que sé que has había hecho, había alterado mucho a la mujer, paul supo que podía sacar ventaja de ello, por lo que moviéndose un par de pasos a la izquierda, le dio a entender a Saturn que el seria su oponente

Vas a pagar lo que nos hicistes, Paranormal – grito la enfurecida mujer, el pokémon chillo mientras lanzaba el ataque psíquico

Ash vio a paul, el asistió – puño trueno – ordeno a su pokémon, Electivire lanzo su ataque al pokémon venenoso

Puya nociva – Toxicroak se lanzó contra el pokémon chocando ambos y retrocediendo, Electivire gruño furioso y se lanzó de nuevo contra Toxicroak, el cual también corrió hacia le con el brazo brillando en un aura purpura

Infernape saltaba de un lado a otro mientras esquivaba los ataques psíquicos, los cuales dejaban un pequeño círculo en el suelo cuando impactaban, en un descuido logro acercarse a Bronzong, y girando sobre si mismo se prendió fuego e impacto contra Bronzong

Giro bola – el pokémon giro sobre su eje arremetiendo contra Infernape que aun estaba en el aire, arrojándolo al suelo con fuerza

Bombardeo – Infernape cargo fuego en todo su cuerpo, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Bronzong derribándolo

Que estás haciendo, sabes que Infernape tiene ventaja contra Bronzong – Mars reprendió su compañera quien cegada por la ira no era capaz de pensar bien – Demolición

Giga impacto – ambos pokémon chocaron en el aire, Electivire envuelto en energía derribo a Toxicroak quie con dificultad se levanto

De nuevo – Electivire rugió con fiereza, mientras era cubierto de un aura blanco – puya nociva - dando un salto arremetió contra Toxicroak haciendo temblar el suelo y levantando una nube de tierra

Cuando se disipo, Toxicroak estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Electivirele dedico una mirada simple y girando camino hacia su entrenador, mientras pequeñas burbujas purpuras salían de su boca

Electivire se paró frente a paul, le sonrió y puso su palma en su cabeza – eres fuerte – le dijo, luego saco una baya y se la dio a su pokémon mientras sacaba otra pokebola

Descansa, lo has hecho bien - Electivire parpadeo confundido, pero al ver la sonrisa de su entrenador se comió la baya y sonrió mientras era cubierto por el aura roja de la pokebola

Paul se giró hacia Saturn, quien regresaba a su pokémon debilitado – quieres seguir – le dijo mientras sostenía en sus manos una pokebola, Saturn vio a la entrada y sonrió

No importa, nuestro trabajo está hecho

Que – paul se quedó a media palabra, el suelo tembló violentamente, haciéndolos caer a ambos

[-]

Purugly usa Cuchillada – ordeno Mars, el pokémon salto y dando un giro trato de golpear a infernape, quien ágilmente esquivo el ataque, el pokémon gato furioso salto hacia el tratando de golpearlo pero infernape esquivaba todos los ataques

Golpe aéreo/ ultra puño – Purugly brillo levemente mientras se lanzaba contra infernape, quien detuvo al pokémon con su puño brillando, sin perder tiempo infernape arrojo al pokémon con todas su fuerzas al suelo, creando un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde cayó purugly

Desgraciado va a… – un terremoto sacudió el lugar, botando a todos los que estaba en el sitio, la caverna empezó a agitarse violentamente, seguida de una estruendosa detonación

Que demo… – empezó decir Mars

Se adelantaron, algo está mal – grito Saturn desde el suelo, ash y paúl intercambiaron miradas, paul asistió y ash corrió hacían la entrada, infernape corrió hacia paul extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, el acepto y una vez de pie, vio al pokémon situarse frente a él, encarando a los miembros del esquipo galaxia, paul no pudo evitar embozar una suave sonrisa, por un segundo su rostro mostró una calidez no propia de el – "realmente, ash es mejor entrenador que yo" – sabiendo que jamás admitirá eso ante su rival, lanzo la pokebola que tenía en su mano mientras se preparaba para luchar junto a su antiguo pokémon, mientras los sonido de una batalla llegaba a ellos a través de la entrada de la caverna

[-]

La cueva temblaba violentamente, ash con dificultad lograba mantenerse de pie mientras trataba de correr, el pasillo era corto con una luz al fondo, acelerando el paso llego al final de la cueva

[-]

Lanzallamas – gripo la chica del equipo galaxia, mewtwo se teletransporto, apareciendo detrás de Skuntank y golpeándolo con Psicocorte, mandándolo a volar varios metros antes de caer al suelo, mewtwo se giró y miro fijamente a sus retadores

La cueva era más pequeña que la anterior, y tenía un lago de lava en el centro, alrededor de la entrada, habían decenas de cajas, algunas destrozadas y otras volteadas regadas al azar

Maldita sea, Jupiter has algo – grito el científico mientras trabajaba en su computadora a toda prisa

Para empezar qué diablos es esa cosa - dijo ella con furia, el pokémon apareció de repente y empezó a destruir toda la maquinaria que tenía a su alcance y vencido a sus pokémon fácilmente

Váyanse – la voz resonó en sus mentes

Ni locos – grito Charon, acto seguido presiono una tecla en su laptop – no sé qué clase de monstro seas, pero eso no termina aquí, necesitamos a los legendarios para terminar nuestra misión aun si debemos sacrificar a todos aquí

Decenas de pequeños misiles salieron de las cajas que no estaban destrozadas – ¡no! – grito el pokémon y moviendo sus brazos en media luna lanzo varias estrellas a los misiles, destruyendo algunos per la mayoría logro impactar en el techo, explotando y haciendo caer pedazos de este

El lago rugió con fuerza, mientras una burbuja gigante se alzaba sobre la superficie, al romperse un pokémon emergió de la lava ardiente, con un terrible rugido moltes apareció ante ellos

Moltres – murmuro ash al llegar, mewtwo se volteo al oír a su amigo, rápidamente se teletransporto a su lado

El pokémon de fuego los observo por uno segundos intercalando entre ash y los miembros del equipo galaxia

Ahora – grito Jupiter, sin perder tiempo una de las cajas que estaba más cerca del lago exploto lanzado una red eléctrica contra el pokémon, derribándolo al lago de fuego, mientras un brazo y una grúa salían de otra caja, tomando la red y jalando al pokémon hacia otra caja que se abrió formando una jaula

Déjelo, Hoja aguda – grito ash lanzado una pokebola de donde salió Sceptile, el pokémon se lanzó contra el brazo metálico destruyéndolo

Tú de nuevo – grito Charon, jupiter lanzo 2 pokebolas liberando a Bronzor y Golbat

Ash debo de ayudar a moltres, puede con ellos – pregunto mewtwo, ash le sonrió y asistió con la cabeza, mewtwo se elevó y a gran velocidad se lanzó hacia la lava

Ash tomo otra pokebola pero Sceptile al verlo alzo su brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza

Estas seguro – Sceptile a sitio, pero ash no guardo la pokebola – estaré pendiente, confió en ti pero si necesitas ayuda lo enviare – Sceptile asistió y posicionándose encaro a ambos pokémons

2 contra uno, debes estar loco o confiar demasiado en tu pokémon – le dijo jupiter – aun así terminemos rápido para interrogarte, aun no olvidamos lo que nos hicistes niño, y por lo que veo conoces a ese… pokémon

No importa, Aire afilado y Paranormal – ordeno jupiter

Esquívalos con agilidad – ordeno ash

Sceptile se cubrió de aun aura blanca, un anillo del mismo color se formó en su cintura y ascendió, a gran velocidad Sceptile se alejó del lugar donde estaba y moviéndose en zigzag se posiciono frente a Golbat

Hoja aguda – el brazo de Sceptile brillo intensamente golpeando+ a golbat y estrellándolo contra una estalactita que pendía del techo, dio una voltereta esquivando el ataque psíquico de bronzor – recurrente – girando sobre si mismo Sceptile abro la boca y lanzo cientos de semilla al pokémon haciéndolo retroceder – agilidad – Sceptile se detuvo y volvió a realizar la técnica, lanzándose a la izquierda esquivando el Colmillo veneno de Golbat, al tiempo que lanzaba más balas de su boca contra el pokémon

Usa la estalactita como rampa – grito ash Sceptile, salto hacai ella y usándola para impulsarse se lanzó contra golbat con su brazo extendido golpeándolo y estrellándolo contra el suelo, sin perder tiempo, Sceptile, se lanzó a la derecha y usando hoja aguda golpeo a bronzor haciéndolo estrellar contra otra estalactica, con dificultad logro evitar chocar contra el suelo

Ash vio el techo un momento y lamento no poder usar rayo solar, luego vio el lago, mewtwo aún no volvía

Niño idiota – el grito de jupiter lo saco de sus pensamientos – cuantas veces te vas a meter en nuestros planes

No lo sé – le respondió ash con una sonrisa burlona – ¿cuánto tiempo planean seguir haciendo esto?

Parecía que a jupiter le iba a dar un ataque – cállate, AVALANCHA – grito con furia, bronzor brillo intensamente, la cueva tembló, decenas de rocas se desprendieron el techo cayendo sobre Sceptile

Llevehojas – grito ash, Sceptile junto laso brazos mientras acumulaba energía, luego los alzo hacia bronzor, cientos de hojas salieron de su cuerpo y creando un gran tornado arrasaban con las rocas que caían pulverizándolas e impactando contra bronzor, el pokémon no resistió el ataque y finalmente cayó al suelo, un anillo rojo se formó alrededor de Sceptile, y luego bajo, Sceptile rápidamente se dirigió hacia su entrenador

Jupiter iba a hablar, pero una explosión en el lago la detuvo, de el emergieron mewtwo quien floto hacia ash, uno segundos después moltres emergió gritando con fuerza, dio un mirada rápida a los presentes, al ver a mewtwo se giró y encaro a charon y jupiter, quienes veían furiosos al pokémon legendario

Moltres abrió la boa, mientras cumulaba energía, charon saco una pokebola, liberando un Natu, ambos, charon y jupiter se cubrieron de un aura blanca y desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que moltres liberaba su rayo solar sobre el lugar donde ellos estaban

[-]

Ultra puño y puo trueno – grito paul, infenape y electrive se lanzaron con lso brazos brillando

Garra umbría/ aire afilado – gritaron mars y saturn, Purugly y golbat se lanzaron contra infernape y electrive, los 4 pokémons chocaron haciendo temblar el suelo, la fuerza los hizo retroceder, furiosos infernape y electrive se lanzaron de nuevo contra los pokémons sin esperar alguna orden

Paul vio a su derecha, kalem y leaf luchaba contra varios reclutas en la entrada, aun cuando tenía desventaja numérica mantenía al raya a su enemigos – rueda fuego, trueno – ordeno mientras desvíos su vista un segundo a la cueva donde ash habían entrado – giga impacto

Preparen todo – todos se giraron, incluidos kalem, leaf, y paul, un anciano y una mujer aparecieron en medio del campo – activen las trampas

El muro de la cueva exploto, seguido de un poderoso lanzallamas, el cual derritió la roca del suelo a su paso, un segundo después moltres salió del agujero, se elevó y dando un giro cayó en picada

El suelo retumbo derribando a todos los presentes, moltres se irguió en el suelo y miro con furia a los presentes

Mewtwo apareció a lado de paul, moltres lo vio un segundo y girando su cabeza se lanzó envuelto en llamas hacia el equipo galaxia

kalem al ver al pokémon volar hacia ellos, tomo a leaf de la cintura y corrió a la derecha, mewtwo apareció a su lado y lo teletransporto

Moltres choco contra la pared, cientos de lenguas de fuego se disparan en todas direcciones, el equipo galaxia corría despavorido, mientras recogían los pokémons debilitados

Rayo confuso – grito saturn, bronzor se elevó hacia moltres, quien lanzaba un poderoso lanzallamas contra 2 golbat quedando debilitados al momento – cuando llego a su cabeza empezó a brillar intensamente, moltres se giró al tiempo que era golpeado por el rayo de bronzer, frenéticamente empezó a agitar su cabeza, y estirando las altas, golpeo con fuera la pokémon estrellándolo contra el suelo

Moltres se retorcía mientras lanzaba fuego de su pico, mewtwo estiro su brazo creando una barrera, protegiendo a paul, kalem y leaf de los ataques del pokemon

Moltres – trato de llamarlo – contrólate, somos tus amigos

El pokémon se enfocó en ellos y batiendo sus alas se alzó hacia el grupo, mewtwo reaccionando los teletransporto al otro lado de la caverna, moltres volaba a baja altura e iba derritiendo el suelo, al chocar creo un enorme cráter, furioso se giró hacia ellos y se lanzó de nuevo

Debemos detenerlos – dijo kalem quien veía a moltres volar hacia ellos, el pokémon recibió un ataque a pleno vuelo, el cual lo derribo, mas furioso aún se levantó y lanzo un rayo solar hacia el equipo galaxia

Paul, kalem, detengan al equipo galaxia – dijo ash – leaf y yo detendremos a moltres – el sonido de las aspas los obligo a alzar la vista, arriba de ellos, un helicóptero sobrevolaba la zona, con un grito ensordecedor moltres apunto a ellos mientras formaba varias esferas de energía, cuando cargo, las lanzo contra el helicóptero

[-]

La reportera veía aterrada al pokémon de fuego el cual al notar su presencia lanzo poder pasado hacia ellos, ella saco una pokebola, pero antes de lanzarla un pokémon desconocido se materializo frente a ellos, cruzando los brazos recibió el ataque, quedando envuelto en una nube negra

Da un rodeo y saca la cámara – les grito a sus acompañantes, el piloto sin perder tiempo giro el aparato y se colocó a un lado, mientras el camarógrafo sacando su cámara del estucho enfoco a la reportera, quien libero un Swirlix, el cual se aferró a un tubo que sobresalía de la puerta, la mujer se giró para ver a mewtwo teletransportarse

Nos encontramos en el monte plateado – comenzó a decir ella – donde los habitantes aledaños a él reportaron extraños sucesos en este lugar – la cabina tembló – vemos el motivo – la cámara enfoco abajo, donde moltres luchaba contra todos los presentes, lanzando lanzallamas y embistiendo envuelto en fuego a todo lo que tenía a su alcance – al parecer el pokémon legendario, moltres se encontraba en el monte plateado, y por alguna razón parece estar furioso – vemos a un grupo de individuos vestidos de azul quienes luchan contra el pokémon, y – la cámara acerco la imagen – al parecer otro grupo lucha contra ellos – la cámara giro violentamente, mientas el camarógrafo y al mujer se aferraban a lo que podían, el piloto giro forzosamente esquivando una ráfaga de aire caliente, seguido de un poderosos lanzallamas, Swirlix salió del helicóptero y brillando creo un barrera verde entre ellos y la llamarada

Por alguna razón desconocida – continuo ella mientras se incorporaba apoyándose en el asiento – el pokémon está fuera de control, mientras – la cámara volvió a enfocar el cráter – lo que parecen ser ambos bandos luchan entre ellos 3, nosotros CUIDADO – grito mientras se lanzaba al suelo, 3 esfera de energía salían disparadas hacia ellos, Swirlix usando energibola logro detener una, reaccionando a tiempo, el piloto logro esquivarlas haciendo un giro casi imposible para un helicóptero, logrando esquivar las otras 2

[-]

Cuidado - grito paul – moltres se cubrió de fuego y se lanzó contras infernaper y electrive, quienes inútilmente trataron de frenarlo con ultrapuño y puño trueno, lo 2 pokémon al recibir el ataque fueron lanzados contra un árbol derribándolo al chocar contra el

Paul ve a revisarlo, yo distraeré a moltres – le dijo ash lanzándole la pokebola de infennape, jadeando paul corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia los pokémon caídos

Ash saco una pokebola, moltres furioso se lanzó contra paul envuelto en lamas, al fondo kalem, leaf y mewtwo reiniciaron su batalla contras los miembros del equipo galaxia

Derribo – grito al lanzar al pokebola, con un ensordecedor rugido charizard salió, al ver la moltres sin perder tiempo se lanzó con todas su fuerza hacia el, el choque freno la ave de fuego en el aire – movimiento sísmico – aprovechado la confusión de moltres lo tomo del cuello y elevándose al cielo lo lanzo con fuerza al suelo, fuera de sí, moltres alzo su cabezo y abrió su pico – drago aliento – el ataque dragón dio contras el tornado de fuego que moltres había formado, creando un explosión y una nube negra, moltres salió de esta y usando tajo aéreo, golpeo a charizard, cuando estaba más alto, giro y se lanzó en picada contra el – mega puño – charizard golpeó a moltres con su puño encendido, pero él fue más fuerte, atravesándolo y estallándolo contra el suelo, tomado altura abrió su pico y lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas

Vuelo y garra dragón

Charizard aleteo lanzándose contra moltres y golpeándolo con su garra, moltres respondió con otro lanzallamas- mega puño – moltres esquivo el ataque de charizard y prendiéndose en llamas se estrelló contra él, mandándolo al suelo de nuevo, moltres giro y se lanzó dónde estaba kalem, siendo detenido por mewtwo usando protección

Charizard – ash corrió hacia su pokémon, el cual tenía un ala quemada, charizard rugió furioso, trato de levantar pero cayó de nuevo

Moltres usando lanzallamas hacia retroceder a mewtwo, mientras kalem atrás de el luchaba contra 3 Toxicroak usando un Chesnaught, furioso moltres se lanzó contras mewtwo el cual lo detuvo con psíquico, lanzándolo hacia atrás, moltres se incorporó y cambiando de objetivo se enfocó en ash

Huye ash – mewtwo trato de teletransportarse, pero no pudo, al girarse vio a un Cofagrigus, quien tenía los ojos negros, mientras una aura gris cubría el campo por un segundo – mal de ojos – mewtwo maldijo internamente y juntado las manos lanzo una esfera aura contra el pokémon, quien respondió con bola sombra

Moltres grito furioso, lanzo varios lanzallamas en todas direcciones, el calor había encendido los arboles cercanos, la roca se fundía bajo los ataques de fuego, haciendo parecer como si pequeños ríos de lava fluyeran por todo el lugar, ash acaricio la cabeza de charizard y saco su pokebola, trato de regresarlo, pero el pokémon se negó y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se levantó, pero cayó un segundo después, moltres furioso lanzo un poderos lanzallamas hacia ash

Ash corre – grito mewtwo mientras desesperadamente trataba de derriba a Cofagrigus

Ash se lanzó al suelo cubriendo a charizard con su cuerpo, el fuego paso por encima del cráter haciendo un agujero en la roca del fondo

Lo siento moltres – dijo sacando 2 pokebolas – pero si sigues así matara a alguien

El pokémon lanzo de nuevo el ataque, pero esta vez apunto directamente a ash

Shuriken de agua – grito mientras lanzaba las 2 pokebolas, el ataque de fuego iba directo hacia ash, pero fue cortado a la mitad por el ataque de agua, disipando el fuego

Terminemos esto, golpe y tajo aéreo – moltres recibió los 2 ataques simultáneamente, una horizontal y otro ascendente, haciéndolo patinar varios metros, furioso alzo al vista, fijándose en pidgeot quien se elevaba – hidro-pulso – distraído, moltres no logro evadir el ataque de agua, moltres grito con furia y aleteando con fuerza se elevó para luego abrir el pico mientras acumulaba fuego en el

Mega-shinka - grito ash mientras alzaba el brazo, ciento de lasos de colores salieron de la muñeca de ash y de la piedra que pidgeot tenía en la montura a la altura de su pecho, brillando intensamente mientras su cuerpo se transformaba – tajo aéreo – con un fuerte aleteo pidgeot mostro su nueva forma y girando se lanzó contra moltres arrojándolo al suelo antes de que pudieran lanzar su ataque – shuriken de agua – greninja salto y juntando sus manos lanzo una estrella gigante de agua contra moltres, el pokémon logro reaccionar a tiempo y usado vendaval neutralizo el ataque mientras se giraba para caer y evitar el daño

Pidgeot descendió y se puso frente a ash, greninja se colocó a su lado, ash quien había estado arrodillado junto a charizard saco aun baya de la bolsa que colgaba de su cintura – ten - le dijo poniéndola en su boca- esto curara tus alas, por favor descansa

Charizard gruño furioso mientras veía a los 2 pokémons luchar contra moltres, inútilmente trato de levantar, pero ash lo detuvo y trato de meterlo en su pokebola, pero charizard usando su fuerza de voluntad lo rechazo, ash acepto y levantándose encaro a moltres

Golpe aéreo y ataque rápido - greninja se lanzó contra moltres quien le respondió con otro lanzallamas, esquivándolo lo golpeó en la cabeza aturdiéndolo unos segundos, pidgeot voló a ras del suelo mientras dejaba una línea de luz blanca detrás de él, golpeando a moltres segundo después de greninja arrojándolo hacia atrás, moltres se irguió y alzando sus alas emprendió el vuelo hacia atrás, se detuvo en el aire y prendiéndose en llamas se lanzó contra pidgeot impactando contra el

Hidro-bomba, vuelo – moltres usando vendaval para detener el ataque de agua, pero recibió el impacto de pidgeot al caer sobre él, greninja despareció y reapareciendo debajo de moltres, lanzo al esfera de agua, a quemarropa, andándolo a volar varios metros hasta caer pesadamente

Moltres respiraba cansado, sacudió su cabeza varáis veces, y se quedó quieto

Ash sonrió, la confusión de moltres había terminado

Idiotas – le grito de Mars resonó en el lugar – hagan algo, ya no está confundido

Moltres observo ash, él le sonrió

Yo me encargo – dijo charon quien corría hacia la entrada, donde varia cajas estaba dispersas, abrió una y saco un tubo metálico grande, negro, con varias placas y cilindros saliendo de él, se lo entregó a un recluta y luego corrió a buscar un lugar seguro

Mars cambio su estrategia, ordenando sus tropas obligo a kalem, paul, leaf y mewtwo a centrarse en ellos, el recluta saco un Sandile el cavo un agujero, su entrenador no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a él abrazando el cilindro

Greninja y pidgeot se colocaron junto a ash, moltres lo observo un momento y luego se giró, abrió su pico y cargo fuego en él, apuntado al equipo galaxia

Un Sandile asomo la cabeza, abrió la boca y uso lodo bofetón contra moltres mientras saltaba, giro en el aire y al caer levanto un nube de arena, cegando a ash y a sus pokémons

El recluta sin perder tiempo al salir y presionando un botón activo el cilindro, luego lo sujeto con sus manos, como si fuera una metralleta, y apuntado disparo contra moltres quien aún estaba aturdido por el ataque

Ahora – grito charon, quien tenía una diadema con cientos de luces en su cabeza, un rayo púrpura golpeó a moltres en la cabeza, mientras gritaba y se retorcía

La arena se disipo, greninja apareció junto a recluta y de un golpe corto el aparto en 2, él se giró y tomo una pokebola, pero ash salto y cerrando el puño lo golpeó en la cara, derribándolo y dejándolo inconsciente

Un grito resonó en todo el lugar, ash se giró hacia moltres, greninja se colocó a su lado, moltres agitaba la cabeza violentamente, sus ojos se volvieron purpuras

Ahora eliminadlos – dijo charon sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que presionaba su tableta, las luces en su diadema empezaron a parpadear rápidamente, segundos después zumbaron y explotaron, charon cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor

Algo salió mal – grito, su vista se posó en el aparato cortado a los pies de ash – "no termino de controlarlo" niño idiota, que hiciste – le grito a ash desde el suelo, mars retrocedía, por el Chesnaught de kalem quien hacia crecer raíces del suelo y las alanzaba contra los pokémons

Moltres grito y cargando fuero lo lanzo creando un circulo a su alrededor, ash salto junto a greninja que fueron atrapados en el aire por pidgeot

Colmillo venenoso – ordeno paul, Drapion se lanzó contra moltres con su garra cubierta de un aura purpura, moltres al verlo se cubrió de fuego y se lanzó contra él, deteniéndolo y arrastrándolo varios metros para estrellarlo frente a paul, kalem se giró para ver al pokémon frente a ellos, mewtwo se lanzó contra él y al tocarlo se teletransporto varios metros atrás, moltres furiosos uso lanzallamas a quemarropa, mandándolo a volar varios metros

Corte aéreo – greninja se soltó de la pata de pidgeot, cayendo sobre moltres y golpeándolo en la cabeza, ash se soltó atrás de el – tajo aéreo – pidgeot dio una voltereta y cayó en picada sobre moltres

Moltres batió sus alas furioso, cubiertas de aun brillo blanco golpeando a greninja y a pidgeot, se elevó y se lanzó contra ash a toda velocidad

Charizard choco contra moltres, tomándolo del cuello se elevó y con fuerza arrojo a moltres contra la pared, seguidamente se cubrió de un aura cobriza y cargado lanzo sofoco contra el pokémon, charizard descendió mientras un anillo rojo se formaba en él y bajaba

Cuando toco el suelo charizard cayo, quedando a gatas, ash corrió haca el

Charizard estás bien – el pokémon respiraba con fuerza pero sonrió mientras asistía con la cabeza

El grito de moltres los obligo a voltearse, el pokémon fuera de si se prendió en llamas y cargando fuego lo lanzo hacia ash y charizard

Charizard trato de elevarse, pero sus alas aun le dolían, viendo el ataque inminente tomo a ash y lo arrojo con todas su fuera, un segundo después fue impactarlo por el ataque de fuego

¡Charizard¡ – ash cayo con fuerza, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia su pokémon quien estaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo, charizard alzo la cabeza mientas veía a moltres quien lanza fuego tratando de golpear a pidgeot, el cual volaba errante mientras lanzaba ráfagas de viento hacia el para distraerlo

Cansado volvió a enfocarse en ash, y cargando onda igneal lanzo varias lenguas de fuego hacia ellos

Greninja aprecio frente a ellos y usando hidro–pulso detuvo el ataque, luego saco una cuchilla y desapareció, reapareciendo frente a moltres, greninja salto y dio un golpe descendente hacia moltres

Moltres se elevó esquivando el ataque de greninja, en el aire, envuelto en fuego inicio un intercambio de golpes con pidgeot, en un descuido, logro golpear al pokémon volador y mandarlo al suelo, para lanzarse hacia las rocas cercanas, chocando contra ellas

Pidgeot temblando levemente – respiro – dijo ash, pidgeot cerró los ojos, un aura azulada lo envolvió por 3 segundos, para luego extender sus alas con energía, moltres grito y lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas contra el helicóptero, siendo detenido por protección de Swirlix

Ash apretó los dientes mientras sostenía la cabeza de charizard, el cual inútilmente trataba de levantarse

Gracias charizard – el pokémon giro su cabeza hacia ash, él sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – siempre me salvas, por favor no te muevas

Ash cerró los ojos un momento, el ruido poco a poco fue bajando, hasta desparecer mientras se enfocaba, lentamente logro sentir a greninja, quien también tenía los ojos cerrados– "terminemos esto amigo" – greninja asistió, ash abrió los ojos, por un segundo estos brillaron de un color celeste – ahora greninja – grito con fuerza, el pokémon también abrió los ojos, que también brillaron del mismo color que los de ash, dando un fuerte grito, una columna de agua salió del suelo cubriéndolo, al dispersase, greninja había cambiado su apariencia, su torso se había teñido de blanco, hasta sus muñecas, con un triángulo negro en el centro, como si llevara una chaqueta abierta, el "cabello" se le alboroto, mientras una cresta roja se formó en su frente

La roca derretida caía desde donde moltres estaba posado, furioso golpeo varias veces su cabeza contra esta para luego lanzarse contras greninja, el pokémon saltando esquivo la envestida y girando en el aire, lo golpeó en la espalda con hidro-pulso

Furioso moltres lanzo una espiral de fuego contra le pokémon que aún estaba en el aire, ash se cubrió con su brazos, mientras greninja recibía el ataque de fuego

Ash apretó los dientes al sentir su piel arder – tornado – pidgeot agito sus alas creando un tornado que choco contra moltres, el pokémon respondió con giro fuego, cubriendo a pidgeot y lanzándolo a la derecha de ash, envuelto en fuego

Golpe aéreo – greninja creando una cuchilla se lanzó contra moltres, el viendo al pokémon uso lanzallamas, greninja uso la hoja brillante para detener el ataque, ash gruño mientras pensaba que hacer y trataba de resistir las quemaduras en su cuerpo

Atraviésalo – ordeno, greninja corrió a través del fuego, y saltando golpeo a moltres en el pecho, pidgeot embistió a moltres en secuencia

Ash corrió a la derecha, para tener una mejor vista de la batalla, usando giro fuego moltres trato de golpear a greninja, quien esquivaba las lenguas de fuego gracia a vista compartida con ash, pidgeot uso ataque ala golpeando a moltres, desde el aire, y greninja aprovecho para atacarlo desde el suelo

Paul veía tonito la escena, desconociendo las transformaciones los pokémons de ash, sintió una terrible furia dentro del, por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, ya que el único pokémon que le quedaba era Froslass, el cual luchaba contra 2 Toxicroak – vamos ash – murmuro – tu puedes

Moltres y pidgeot chocaron en el aire, usando tajo aéreo y golpe aéreo ambos pokémons colisionaban en el cielo, moltres logro golpear a pidgeot pero al gira recibió un hidro-pulso, pidgeot se incorporó de tocar el suelo y aleteando se elevó a toda velocidad, golpeando a moltres, greninja apareció arriba de él y cargando 2 shuriken las lanzo contra el pokémon, impactándolo y mandándolo contra el suelo

[-]

El ruido hizo voltear a kalem, vio a moltres a pocos metros atrás de el – ha caído – grito uno del equipo galaxia, un pokebola voló encima de él, mewtwo al verla, usando psíquico la destruyo, varia más volaron, con su poder mental las desvió

Ash al ver al equipo galaxia lanzar las pokebolas, tomo una de su cintura, y sacando la pokédex la lanzo, mientras abría una aplicación en esta

Moltres se cubrió de un aura roja, mientras entraba en la capsula esta se agito 2 veces y dio el sonido de campana, mewtwo estiro su brazo, la pokebola salió disparada hacia ash, quien al tomo con su mano derecha, al contacto con sus dedos esta se encogió y el botón de en medio se encendió de color rojo

Mewtwo – grito ash, el pokémon asistió y concentrándose, desapareció, junto a kalem, leaf y paul

Deténgalo – grito charon, mewtwo se materializo al lado e ash, mars grito algo incompresible, mewtwo puso su mano en el hombro de ash, mars lanzó a su pokémon contra él, ash sonrió desapareció

Noooo – el grito resonó en todo el lugar

Que hacemos – preguntó el piloto, quien al igual que el camarógrafo veían atónico y confundidos la escena

Vámonos – dijo la mujer – debemos volver y trasmitir el video

Debido a la ubicación del monte platino, la señal era muy débil, por lo que solo fragmentos de la batalla fueron trasmitiros, girando el aparato el helicóptero se internó en la oscuridad mientras el equipo galaxia maldecía su fallo

[-]

 _Nos encontramos en el monte plateado – comenzó a decir ella – donde los habitantes aledaños a él reportaron extraños sucesos en este lugar – la cabina tembló – vemos el motivo – la cámara enfoco abajo, donde moltres luchaba contra todos los presentes, lanzando lanzallamas y embistiendo envuelto en fuego a todo lo que tenía a su alcance – al parecer el pokémon legendario, moltres se encontraba en el monte plateado, y por alguna razón parece estar furioso – vemos a un grupo de individuos vestidos de azul quienes luchan contra el pokémon, y – la cámara acerco la imagen – al parecer otro grupo lucha contra ellos – la cámara giro violentamente, mientas el camarógrafo y al mujer se aferraban a lo que podían, el piloto giro forzosamente esquivando una ráfaga de aire caliente, seguido de un poderosos lanzallamas, Swirlix salió del helicóptero y brillando creo un barrera verde entre ellos y la llamarada_

Luego de terminar sus labores diarias, delia, junto a Mr. Mime se dispusieron a ver televisión, delia cambiaba canales distraídamente cuando uno llamo su atención, en el una reportera informaba sobre un suceso extraño en monte plateado, mientras hablaba, la cámara se agito violentamente, delia dejo e control en el respaldo del sillón y puso atención

En la tele veía como un grupo peleaba contra un pokémon que la mujer decía ser un legendario, como estaban muy lejos no lograba distinguir quienes eran, pero por alguna razón sintió una grave aflicción en su pecho

Mega-shinka – aun a la distancia el grito del muchacho se escuchó claramente, delia reprimió un grito, pues reconoció la voz de su hijo, un pokémon que estaba en el aire, comenzó a brillar intensamente

No sabemos qué pasa, por alguna razón desconocida el pidgeot, parece estar… evolucionando, pero eso no es posible – la reportera hacia lo posible por mantenerse en pie, mientras el helicóptero oscilaba violetamente

La batalla continuo, delia veía a su hijo y a sus pokémons luchar contra el ave legendaria, sentada en el borde del sofá casi se cae cuando unos violentos golpes sonaron en la puerta

Delia soy yo abre – la voz del profesor Oak sonó la otro lado de la puerta, delia se giró mientras pidgeot y moltres chocaban en el aire, Mr. Mime corrió a la puerta, al legar dejo entrar al profesor el cual corrió a la sala, donde delia veía la televisión asustada

Vine en cuanto pude, es ash no es asi – ella asistió

Lo capturaron – grito la reportera, haciendo que ambos se voltearan hacia la televisión – moltres ha sido capturado, al parecer por el muchacho, ahora, ¿pero qué?, se han ido– dijo ella alterada, los que estaba en la entrada desaparecieron, también el entrenador que luchaba contra moltres ha desaparecido

La imagen se cortó, mostrando a 2 presentadores en un estudio

Esa es la información que tenemos hasta esta hora – comenzó a decir un señor de traje – por el momento no tenemos más datos, la policía ha ido al monte plateado, pero no logro apresar a los malhechores, pues estos huyeron luego de un breve enfrentamiento contra la policía

Por el momento no hay declaraciones del ciap – continuo la mujer – esperamos tener más noticias de…

Delia apago la televisión – Prof. Oak cree – la bata del profesor sonó, el profesor saco su pokédex, era Tracey quien llamaba

Que sucede Tracey

Pro-profesor, tiene que venir, ahora

Que pasa, e – el aparato sonó como si hubiera sido quitado de las manaos violetamente

Profesor – delia se tapó la boca, era ash – debe venir ahora, lo necesito ahora

A toda prisa delia, Oak y mr. Mine, este este último cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se subieron al todoterreno del profesor y manejando a toda velocidad se dirigieron al laboratorio del profesor

[-]

Un rattata huyó despavorido cuando 3 personas y un pokémon se materializaron en un claro de bosque, el pokémon desapareció y luego volvió con otro muchacho y 2 pokémons

Leaf hacia ash, quien al apareces se tambalea y casi cayo, de no ser porque mewtwo lo sostuvo a tiempo, preocupado el pokémon lo deposito en el suelo, un sonido seco se escuchó atrás, greninja se había desmayado, seguido de un destello y un leve aleteo arriba de ellos, pidgeot descendió mientras volvía a su forma original, charizard estaba a pocos metros de ellos tendido en el suelo – están bien, solo débil, y un poco quemados, debemos ir a un centro pokémon – dijo ella luego de revisar a ash y a greninja

No podeos ir a cualquiera – dijo pail – debemos curara a moltres – dijo señalando la pokebola que estaba en la manos de ash

Que hacemos – pregunto kalem

Mewtwo sabes quién es el profesor Oak – dijo ash abriendo los ojos levemente

Ash, no debes de hablar, guarda tus energías – contesto el pokémon

Estamos cerca de pueblo paleta, vamos con el – dijo ash con la voz apagada

Mewtwo medito un segundo – no creo que tengamos muchas opciones – dijo kalem

Yo confió en el profesor – hablo leaf – creo que podemos confiar en el

El pokémon no parecía muy seguro de esto – mewtwo – dijo paul – es mejor que nada, además ash necesita ver a un médico - dijo señalando los baso del muchacho

Ambos, ash y mewtwo bajado al vista, ash tenía los antebrazos rojos rojos, levemente quemados, así como varas quemaduras en su rostro

deacuerdo – cedió, paul tomo 2 pokebolas de ash de su cintura y metió a greninja y a charizard en ellas

[-]

Luego de las noticias, el profesor salió del laboratorio a toda prisa, dejando a tracey a cargo, el ayudante confundido decidió seguir con sus labores, estaba terminando cuando golpearon la puerta, tracey creo que era el profesor que había regresado por lo que fue a abrir

En la puerta encontró a un hombre y una mujer y a un pokémon desconocido, apartándolo entraron con ash cargado en sus hombros ash entró al laboratorio

Ash que sucede, quienes son ellos y quien es el – preguntó señalando al pokémon – ¿leaf? – dijo cuándo se fijó en la chica que sostenía a ash

¿Tracey dónde está el profesor? – pregunto ella

Ha salido, leaf que haces aquí, creí que estaba en hoenn

Llámalo, necesito hablar con el ahora

[~~]

Leaf y paul acomodaron a ash en el sofá, mientras ella le revisaba las quemaduras paul meditaba al respecto, de golpe, la puerta se abrió, ash fu el primero en levantarse, pero no esperaba ver a su madre quien corría hacia él y lo abrasaba y abrasarlo

¿Mama?, per que haces aquí

Delia solo lo abrasaba fuertemente, luego se separó y lo vio detenidamente

Ash que te paso – le pregunto al ver la cara y los brazos quemados

No importa ahora, profesor – dijo girándose hacia el prof. Oak que entraba en ese momento – capture a moltres, pero esta herido, debemos curarlo

Déjamelo a mí

Profesor también necesito que sea discreto, debo de presentarle a alguien

Al salir encontraron kalem tratando a los pokémons

Puedes salir – dijo ash, en medio de ellos se materializo un pokémon

Pero que

Profesor, por favor nadie debe saber esto

Mewtwo se acacho, estaba visiblemente cansado, Oak se acercó a él, pero se detuvo, ash caminó a su lado y acercándose al pokémon le hablo

¿Mewtwo, dejarías que te cure?

Mewtwo observo detenidamente al profesor, luego asistió

Dame un momento muchacho – dijo el profesor mientras corría a su laboratorio, minutos después volvió con una caja blanca en sus manos, leaf se acercó al profesor el cual se sorprendió de verla ahí, entre los 2 curaron a los pokémon, sin embargo

Terminamos – dijo el profesor luego de vendar al mewtwo – pero ash no tengo el equipo para curar a moltres

Puedo traer a una enfermera, como hice en la isla ash – dijo el pokémon

Cual isla - pregunto le profesor

Algo que paso hace años – respondió ash- creo que sería lo mejor

Ash le entrego la pokebola bloqueada al profesor, él se dirigió a su laboratorio para poder abrirla

[-]

Moltres estaba tendido en el césped, miraba fijamente a ash, quien estaba parado frente a el cubierto de vendajes mewtwo estaba a su lado, la enfermera joy lo atendia junto a chansey

Crees que este enojado – pregunto ash a su amigo

Supongo, pero sé que entendería lo que paso, además creo que esta mas enojado porque capturaron a zardos

Termine, sus heridas son superficiales, y el resto sanara en pocos días, pero no debería de tener problemas para poder volar - la enfermera se levantó y fue hacia ellos – seria todo

Bien, ash la llevare al centro pokémon, volverle pronto – con un brillo mewtwo desapareció

Ash se acercó a moltres quien se erguía

Lamento lo que paso, ¿estás bien?

Moltres lo observo detenidamente, ash se puso nerviosos, el pokémon cerro los ojos y asistió

Bueno, tengo que liberarte – ash saco su pokédex y la pokebola de moltres, le apunto con ella, un rayo azul cubrió la pokémon, quien confundido veía la escena

Listo, y enserio lamento haberte capturado así

Me sorprendes – ash se volteo, paul iba hacia el – sabes que acabas de liberar a un legendario

Ash alzo sus hombros restándole importancia, mewtwo apareció junto a ellos

Ahora que- preguntó paul

Yo me regresare a sion, tengo que ir por la siguiente medalla y tú

Supongo que no veremos ahí, que harás tu mewtwo

Tengo mucho que investigar – moltres estiro las alas y se elevó, con un último vistazo emprendió el vuelo, tiñendo de rojo el firmamento

Por cierto – paul hablo más fuerte, haciendo que ash y mewtwo se volteara hacia el –que fue eso que hiciste durante la pelea

Mega evolución, mewtwo también la tiene, es algo propio de kalos, pero puedes encontrarla en otras regiones, como hoenn y sion

Ceo que tú ahora podrás hacerlo, pero no sé si tienes algún pokémon que pueda hacerlo, eso es en el caso de pidgeot - dijo mientras alzaba el brazo, mostrando el mega-aro – con greninja es algo que adquirimos en kalos

Paul vio a ash confundido, ash saco su pokédex y le pidió a paul sacar la suya, luego activando la transferencia le envió un archivo a paul, él lo abrió, había una lista de pokémons en el

Mas te vale tenerla cuando son enfrentemos en sion – ash empezó a caminar hacia el laboratorio – porque no voy a aceptar que me digas que perdiste por esto

Te das demasiado crédito cuando tú eres el pierde ligas oficial – ash s e detuvo, enojado se volteo y empezó apelar con paul, el cual también empezó gritarle, mewtwo veía la escena cansado, murmurando algo se fue dejándolos solos

[-]

Greninja caminaba por el patio, tenía vendas en sus brazos y en su cara un gel verde, iba sin un rumbo fijo cuando escucho a ash hablar, cambiando de dirección se fu hacia el lugar de donde venían las voces

Vio a ash discutir con pau y a mewtwo irse para el laboratorio, sonriendo se alejó sin hacer ruido, camino varios minutos cuando escucho un golpe proveniente de un árboles, curioso se dirigió hacia ahí

Charizard estaba parado en medio del claro, veía un agujero en el suelo, garra brillaba – "garra dragon" – pensó greninja oculto detrás de un árbol, Infernape, Sceptile, Krookodile veían al pokémon

Furioso charizard golpeo el suelo de nuevo

Oye – Infernape se acercó a el – yo creo…

Patético – murmuro el pokémon, los demás lo veían extrañados

Esto es todo lo que podemos hacer

Logramos detener al equipo galaxia – comenzó a decir Krookodile - y pudimos evitar

Esto es todo – dijo charizard, el pokémon hablaba bajo, pero se sentía la furia en sus palabras – lo que podemos hacer, nuestra mayor fuerza

Charizard – Sceptile se acercó a el – hicimos lo

No, yo soy el más fuerte – rugió – y perdí contra un tipo fuego, que solo uso ataques de fuego

Los 3 se callaron, charizard bajo la vista

Si este es todo lo que podemos hacer, si esta es nuestra mayor fuerza, entonces no me extraña que ash pierda siempre pierda en las ligas –charizard cerro sus ojos, sentía un ira dentro de él, sentía frustración, siempre se autodenominó el pokémon mas fuete de ash, y no pudo hacer anda, a su mente volvió aquel día, cuándo lucharon en la meseta añil, como él le desobedeció, y como le costó eso la batalla, greninja los veía de lejos, se sintió triste por ellos, dio un paso adelante

No perderé – dijo charizard mientras veía su garra, greninja se detuvo – no volveré a perder, no… le fallare de nuevo

Greninja sonrió – no le fallaremos de nuevo – dijo Sceptile, los demás asistieron, greninja dio la vuelta y camino hacia el laboratorio

[-]

Cuando llego al laboratorio, lo primero que vio fue a pidgeot acostado panza arriba en el suelo, extrañado greninja camino hacia él, al sentirlo cerca, pidgeot abrió un ojo

Como estas – pregunto el pokémon

Cansado, me duelo las alas y el pico – greninja se agacho y le acaricio el poco

Oye, no te pases eh – greninja sonrió

Como están – le preguntó pidgeot

¿Sabías que estaban ahí?

Vi a charizard irse en cuando se curó, los demás le siguieron, ¿está enojado no?

Greninja alzo la vista en dirección al claro – mucho

Charizard siempre ha sido uno de los pokémons más fuertes de ash, sabias que venció a un articuno

Enserio

Fue cuando ash compitió por el cerebro de la frontera, por eso perder ante moltres le debe de haber afectado mucho

Pidgeot giro en el suelo, y se levantó – pero sé que se repondrá y se volverá más fuerte, así es el

Greninja sonrió

[~~]

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte, ash estaba en el jardín del laboratorio del profesor, junto a pidgeot, y los demás que se despedían de el

Estas seguro que te encuentras bien muchacho – pregunto preocupado el profesor mientras señalaba los vendaje de ash

No se preocupe profesor estoy bien

Ash por favor avísame cuando llegues a sion

Ash – el profesor lo llamo– hay algo que quiero darte

Que sucede profesor

Oak se paró frente ash y le pidió su pokédex, sacando la suya tecleo algo en ambas, la pokédex de ash dio un timbre y luego se la devolvió

Es algo que quería darte desde hace tiempo – continuo – ash, como as participado en mucha ligas y has demostrado una gran determinación decidí darte esto, a partir de ahora, podrás llevar 7 pokémons

Como – pregunto paul

Cuando un entrenador ha viajado por huchas regiones y promedia buena posición en la liga, los profesores pueden darle un espacio extra – dijo kalem – yo tengo 9 pokémons, de parte del profesor ciprés, leaf tiene 8

Ash vio con los ojos abiertos al profesor, luego a leaf quien sonrió y le mostró 8 pokebolas

Se te hace tarde ash – dijo sacándolo de su asombro – paul vio a ash y saludando con la mano se fue caminando, ash lo vio irse

Ash – el profesor lo saco de sus pensamientos – esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte, sé que harás buen uso de esto

Gracias profesor – dijo mientras veía su pokédex, debajo de la foto de él, había 7 espacios, 6 pokebolas y un circulo vacío

Nos vamos ash – pregunto leaf

Eh, si, si, este vámonos leaf – dijo ash quien torpemente se subía a su pokémon, leaf sonrió y subió a su espalda y abrasando a ash se despidió

Tengan cuidado – dijo delia

Gracias profesor

Recuerda que solo puedes usar 6 en batalla ash – le dijo kalem

Si, muchas gracias eso me ayuda muchísimo, vamos pidgeot

Pidgeot batió sus alas fuertemente y elevándose brillo intensamente luego aleteando desapareció a toda velocidad

Delia bajo la vista mientras contenía las lágrimas, el profesor al verla se acercó a ella y la abraso

Está bien – pregunto kalem

Si – dijo ella – es igual a el, a su padre – dijo al ver la confusión en el rosto de kalem - siempre debe llevar el peso del mundo en sus hombros

Estará bien – dijo kalem – es fuerte, y no está solo

Oak vio al cielo, donde pidgeot había desaparecido, el cielo empezaba despejarse dando inicio a un nuevo día

Aklam – murmuro el profesor – donde estarás ahora

[~~]

Espero que no te importa que nos desviemos un poco leaf – le dijo ash al chica que iba aferrada a su espalda

No, no importa - le respondió - pero porque

Ash bajo la vista, leaf noto que se había entristecido - hace tiempo que debí hacer esto – ash acaricio a pidgeot - al igual que anti viejo amigo, no volví por él, y lo siempre mucho por ello

Pidgeot negó con la cabeza mientras "hablaba", ash sonrió – lo sé pero aun así lo siento pidgeot, fue egoísta de mi parte

A donde vamos – preguntó leaf

A Ciudad Hop Hop Hop

[~~]

Por un momento a leaf le pareció que veía un bisque, luego al observar detenidamente vio varios rascacielos con jardines en sus techo, así como cientos de árboles plantados pro todo el lugar*

Llegamos, pidgeot, es por allá, en ese gimnasio – dijo ash señalando, el pokémon obedeció y al llegar descendió, ash bajo primero y ayudo a leaf a bajar, al chica se acomodaba la falda mientras ash caminaba hacia el gimnasio

"se habrá olvidado de mí, estará enojado, o se alegrara de verme"- Ash sentía mucha emociones mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y lo que iba a pasar, sentía miedo de lo que sucedería, pero sabía que era algo que debía de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, aun así, tenía miedo, miedo que él lo rechazara

Al llegar a la puerta la abrió

Lo primero que vio en el gimnasio fue que estaba mucho más equipado, 2 personas entrenaban al fondo, mientras otra leía distraídamente una revista, este último fue quien se percató de ash, y levantándose fue directo hacia el

Hola, como estas – dijo enérgicamente – vienes a inscribiste, llegas en un buen momento, aunque nuestro líder ha salido con los novatos a dar una vuelta de calentamiento, pero volverán en uno 40 minutos, si hubieras venido antes hubieras ido con el

Sin embargo, ash no lo escuchaba, su vista estaba enfocada en la lona de centro, veía como un saco de boxeo era golpeado enérgicamente por un pokémon, este intercalaba golpes altos y bajos, sus puñetazo eran tan rápidos que no se veían, y tan potentes que hacían temblar la lona al golear el saco

Te interesa – dijo el señor, ese es el pokémon más fuerte de todos lo que hay aquí, es un experto boxeador, además del campeón invicto desde hace 5 años, lleva tiempo entrenandose, aunque Anthony dice que no es de él, sino que es prestado, pero su entrenador nunca volvió – ash bajo la cabeza – aun así el entrena arduamente a diario

Primeape se quedó quieto al sentirse observado, se giró hacia ellos

Hola primeape – dijo ash mientras lo veía

El pokémon observo perplejo a ash, parpadeo varias veces mientras dio un paso hacia el, de la nada dio un gran brinco y cayo frente a ash, y alzando su puño, le dio un golpe en el pecho

Ash retrocedió al sentir el puñetazo en él, su cuerpo tembló levemente, primeape avanzo y le dio otro puñetazo, pero este fue más suave, seguido de otros, cada uno mas suave que el anterior, hasta que el pokémon pego su cara en el pecho del entrenador y empezó a llorar mientras lo abrasaba

Me lo merezco – dijo ash mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – soy un tonto, un gran tonto - ahs abraso con fuera a primeape – lo siento tanto

Leaf veía desde la entrada la escena, sonrió al ver a ash reunirse con su viejo pokémon

Anthonny lego 5 minutos después, uno de los novatos se tropezó y se lastimo, por lo que tuvieron que regresar, él estaba asombrado y feliz de ver a ash, luego de la reunión y explicarle lo sucedido, el no tuvo ningún inconveniente en regresarle a primeape a ash, el pokémon estaba muy feliz y sonreía mientras era regresado a su pokebola

Una vez primeape regreso al equipo de ash, reemprendieron el vuelo le vuelo, esta vez directo a kalos, donde dejaría a leaf y luego a sion

[~~]

¿Serena estás bien? – may le pregunto, ella estaba en la terraza viendo el cielo, pronto amanecería, habían pasado 3 días desde la trasmisión del monte plateado, y aunque habían sido muy inexacta, habían reconocido a ash, desde entone se mantenía en la terraza observando el cielo esperando que ash volviera, se habia calmado un poco cuando logro hablar con el, ash le informo que llegaría a sion en 2 días, pero pasaría dejando a un amigo en el camino

Sí, estoy bien, solo preocupara – le respondió ella, may caminó con 2 tazas y le dio mientras se sentaba a su lado

No creo que tarde mucho – dijo may mientras daba un sorbo a la taza – reii está jugando con bonnie y brock llamo hace poco preguntado pro ash – le informo

Lo sé – serena tomo un sorbo, saco al lengua mientras arrugaba su rostro

No te gusta el café – ella negó mientras dejando la taza a un lado

El viento soplo fuertemente, may se abrigo, el viento se agito más fuerte, un grito resonó en el lugar, ambas alzaron la vista, pidgeot descendía suavemente en el patio frente a ellas

Ash – le nombrado se giró, serena bonnie may y reii salida del hostal, serena corría hacia el, ash sonrió mientras ellas se lanzaban a abrasarlo

Porque no me dijiste a donde iba – le dijo serena con la cara enterrada en su cuello

Lo siento serena, pero tenía que ir rápido

Ash volviste – bonnie abraso la pierna de ash, may llegó a su lado y lo abraso también

Lamento haberme tardado tanto chicas

En serio capturaste a moltres – dijo bonnie, ash inmediatamente trato de callarla

Mejor hablamos dentro – dijo may quien veía que nadie los hubiera escuchado

Mejor vamos- ash trato de moverse, pero serena seguía aferrada a el – se-serena sucede algo

Ella no hablo, solo apretó mas el cuello de ash, bonnie sintió un escalofrío y rápidamente se apartó de el

Sere…

Ash – serena se separó lentamente de él, mientras forzaba una sonrisa – ¿con quién viniste?

May tomo a bonnie en sus brazos y retrocedió, ash dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pidgeot emprendió el vuelo huyendo despavorido, pues su instinto le indico que por su seguridad debía alejarse de su entrenador

Ash – volvió a preguntar, con esa sonrisa tétrica en su rostro – con quien viniste

Yo eh… vi-vine con un – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, una vocecilla le advirtió que no debía de mencionar a leaf, aun cuando no entendía porque – con un amigo

Ash retrocedió, serena avanzo, desesperadamente el muchacho buscaba una abertura por donde escapar, de pronto topo con el muro que separaba el jardín de la calle, con fuerza serena puso su mano a la atura de la cabeza de ash, mientras se acercaba a el

Entonces ash, con quien viniste

10 minuto después ash corría hacia el baño, serena caminaba detrás de el tranquilamente, mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro, al llegar a la habitación tomo la ropa de ash y la llevo a la lavadora

Se-serena que haces- may se atrevió a asomarse al cuarto de lavado, serena metía la ropa de ash en la maquina

Ash tiene la ropa sucia, con un asqueroso olor – dijo casi escupiendo lo último - por lo que la estoy lavador

Está bien – y a toda prisa may salió corriendo hacia donde estaban reii y bonnie

Serena da miedo – dijo bonnie quien abrasaba a dedenne

Toda mujer celosa da miedo – Dijo reii, may asistió

¿Y ash? – pregunto reii

Serena lo mando a tomar un baño, en serio – may se sentó en el sofá – con quien estuvo ash

Parece que fue una mujer

Pero aun así, no parece que ash sea de los que se va con alguien, es demasiado tonto para hacer algo

Podemos preguntarle – sugirió bonnie

Serena ya lo interrogo – respondió may – por ahora dejemos eso así, vamos a comer

[~~]

3 días después de la llegada de ash y del interrogatorio de serena por fin el grupo se disponía a partir a alssahara, donde ash y serena competirían por su 2 medalla, los 5 estaban en la entrada del teleférico

Segura que no quieres que vayamos contigo – pregunto serena a reii, quien estaba con ellos, junto a ellas estaba el Sneasele su abuela

Estere bien, Sneasel me cuidara – bajo al vista el pokémon sonrió – además no quiero retrasarlos

Sabes que pokémon elegirás – pregunto ash con la mochila en su hombro

Todavía no lo sé, pero mi abuela tenía razón, hace años debí de ir por mi inicial

Sea cual sea, es lo correcto, solo confía en ti misma, peor te daré un consejo

Dime ash

Elige con el que te siente más a gusto, no por el tipo, sino el que te agrade más, así será mejor

Gracias, y gracias por todo, fue grandiosos conocerlos

No vas a participar en la liga – pregunto serena

No, al menos no por ahora, quiero elegir a mi pokémon y entrenar un poco y ver que me da mejor a mí, supongo que las presentaciones no son lo mío, tendría pánico escénico al salir ante tantas personas, por lo que creo que intentare los gimnasios, pero hasta el otro año

Eso es bueno – dijo ash – entrena duro y sobre todo, diviértete, no te frustres si pierdes, no te confíes si ganas

Seguro que eres ash - pregunto may viéndolo fijamente, el muchacho sonrió

No vamos entonces buena suerte reii

Adiós a todos - con una sonrisa, el grupo se despidió de su nueva amiga, mientras ella se dirigía a la terminal para tomar el tren que la llevaría a haifa para poder elegir pro fin su primer pokémon ellos se internaron en el teleférico

El edificio esta lleno de gente, personas que salían y entraba yendo y viniendo de la montaña sohan

Iremos en cabinas diferente – ash había ido a comprar los boletos, al volver les entrego a cada uno su boleto – estaba llenas, lo mejor es ser pacientes

Seguro que era ash – volvió a preguntar may quien veía desconfiada al entrenador, el solo sonrió

Serena cambia conmigo – le susurro may mientras le pasaba el boleto

Eh / así te iras con ash / esta bien, gracias

Me debe una - le dijo may quien tomo a bonnie de la mano y se dirigía a la fila correspondiente

Por aquí ash – serena lo llamo, ash trago grueso, aun recordaba el "interrogatorio" de serena, ash jamás la había visto tan molesta, nervioso siguió a serena hasta la fila que les tocaba

La cabina se abrió, en orden al gente ingreso, pero ellos quedaron detrás de un señor, que se detuvo cuando estuvo lleno, may y bonnie so lograron entrar, por lo que les toco esperar la siguiente

Por fortuna para ash, al menos, al parecer serena se había tranquilizado, por lo que charlaron animadamente, entre otras cosas, sobre como lucharían en alssahara

Por fin la cabilla llego, por lo que entraron, en menos de un minuto esta se llenó, ambos quedaron al final, junto a la ventana

Oiga tengo cuidado – dijo ash cuando un señor con camisa cuadrada lo empujo

O siento jovencito – se disculpó – oigan – alzo al voz – tengo cuidado, parecen animales, no empujen

Ash se acomodó, quedando frente a serena, acorralándola contra la ventana, puso sus brazos a los lados de ella, para evita contraminarla contra la ventana

Ambos vieron el teleférico subir lentamente, los arboles e movían a sus pies mientras ascendían por la pendiente

Está bien – pregunto serena

Sí, no te preocupes, solo que empujan un poco

Gracias ash – el sonrió, serena bajo la vista avergonzada

Por alguna razón el rostro de miette se forme en su mente, sumado a ello recordó que ash había llegado con un olor a perfume barato, (según ella) no pudo evitar enojarse al recordar las palabras de miette, ash fue empujado otras vez pero porque la cabina se sacudía debido al viento

Serena vio el rostro de ash, que quedo muy cerca del suyo, el miraba el paisaje atrás de ella, con una expresión molesta, pues por el movimiento alguien le pego en las cotilla con algo duro

"si te duermes te lo quitare"- lentamente serena sentía que se enojaba nuevamente, se quedó viendo el rostro de ash un momento, sus facciones, su cabello alborotado, por esta vez no llevaba gorra, ni guantes, apretó los dientes y gruño por dentro

"al diablo, ahora o nunca" – se dijo así misma, temerosa, alzo los brazos rodeando el cuello de ash

Serena que sucede –preguntó ash al sentir los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, ella bajo la vista, tomo aire varias veces y lo vio a los ojos

Serena tenia las mejillas teñidas de rojo intenso, ella lo veía directamente a los ojos – "serena tiene las pestañas largas" – atino a pensar mientras la veía al rostro, de repente sintió que era jalado hacia abajo

Serena que-que sucede

Ella lo vio con la cara totalmente roja, pero el ceño fruncido, la chica se pegó a él, y haciendo fuerza hizo que ash se inclinara

Esta vez no encontró resistencia, ash se acercaba a ella por la fuerza de serena, la cabina se sacudió levemente, pero ellos no lo notaron, sus rostros se acercaba lentamente, mientras ellos 3 se veían directamente

Sus narices se tocaron – se-serena – murmuro ash, quien sentía la respiración de ella en su boca, los centímetros se redujeron a milímetros, ash veía los ojos de serena, azules, grandes y brillantes, serena veía a ash con el rostro ardiendo, la pequeña los veía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ellos lentamente se acercaban…

¿Pequeña?, ambos se voltearon, una niña de no más de 7 años los miraba fijamente

Bueno – dijo ella con su voz infantil – ¿vas a besarla o no?

Ash se separó violentamente de serena, giro sobre sus talones, la cabina estaba medio vacía, habían llegado ya y la gente empezaba a desocuparla, con la cara encendida ash corrió hacia la puerta y salió antes que serena pudiera decir algo

Serena parpadeo varias veces

Vaya – dijo la niña- como que se te escapo – serena se giró a ella, mirándola con furia asesina – la niña temiendo por su vida corrió a la salida, donde su madre la buscaba, serena temblaba de la furia que sentía

Tan cerca – murmuro mientras luchaba por reprimir su ira, jamás se había enojad tanto, jamás había golpeado a alguien, mucho menos a una niña, pero por primera vez en su vida sentía que iba a hacerlo

Hecha un furia serena salió, donde una muy confundida may la esperaba, ash al salir dijo algo sobre el centro pokémon y corrió hacia el dejándola con la pregunta en la boca

.

.

.

.

Sigo vivo, jejeje

Lamento la espera, la verdad me paso de todo

Para empezar, mi computadora se arruino, por lo menos recupere la información, además que en enero no tuve nada de tiempo para escribir algo

Este capítulo lo termine n 8 días, escribí casi 35 páginas en 8 días, pero bueno, fueron más 50 paginas, pero tenía que meter muchas cosas aquí

Cambien de trabajo, ahora estoy en el gobierno, bueno en el seguro socias como conserje, pero tengo un horario mucho más flexible, entro a las 8 y salgo a las 3, por lo que creo que poder sacar más seguido los capítulos, además que ya le encontré el ritmo (más de una año después jejeje)

Subo este capítulo horas después del anuncio de pokémon moon y sun, la verdad ya lo sabíamos, que iba a terminar, la cuestión es como lo van a terminar, lo más probable es que hagan como siempre han hecho, ash pierde y se va a otra liga (yo apuesto que queda en 4 lugar), y serena se va, honestamente no quiero eso, por mí que hicieran canon el shipping, peor todo depende de lo que decidan

Además hay algo raro, la verdad no me suena nueva temporada, no han dicho nada, claro que se basan en le boceto que sacaron, del pájaro (en mi opinión parece un fletchling a medio dibujar) pero claro, las pagina han hervido por ello, tanto a favor como en contra de serena, sea cual sea la verdad, yo seguiré siendo fan del amour, y pienso que sería un desperdicio que no sacaran anda entre ellos

Una cosa más, me ayudan en algo, pokebyum se llama el aparato con el que votan en los concursos, pero encuentro el nombre de este, alguien me dice cual es por favor

Notas

Creo que no era parte de la ciudad el gimnasio donde dejo a primeape, pero la verdad no me acuerdo de nada, así que perdonen si no es así jejee

Review

Estui: gracias

K: creo que esta última escena responde a tu pregunta jeje, la verdad que sí, es amourshipping, pero quería que se desarrolle, es decir que creen sentimientos entre e ellos, no que de la noche a la mañana diga, te amos y sean felices, pero si es amour

Andreu320: quizás si, pero si lo hago más lento me tardaría más, pero si, fue rápido, pero lo necesitaba asi

baraka108: lo siento, pero se o perdió jejeje, solo may lo disfrutó

hangover15: me alegra leer eso, comentarios así me anima, tratare de mantener el ritmo, y ser más descriptivo con los escenarios, gracia por tu comentario

prietar: como dije, lo siento por el

Tengo la intención de termina al historia, no no apresurarla, sino que dedicarme solo a esta y terminarla primero, por lo que me voy a enfocar solo en pokémon y trata de subir lo más seguido posible, perdonen el retraso, gracias pro darse el tiempo de leer esta historia, dejen review que eso me motiva, acepto críticas constructivas, gracias por todo

Próximo capítulo: - nombre provisional, posiblemente se quede -

Sentimientos encontrados

Una batalla ardiente, den su mejor esfuerzo serena y… ¿ashly?

Creo que esto explica de que se va a tratar el siguiente capítulo jeje


	17. Chapter 17

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

- _ **Texto**_ -: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto **/** texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

+: Junto a un ataque es que es crítico el golpe

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que aparezcan, en serio trato de quitarlas, pero al final siempre se me cuelan algunas

.

Capítulo 17

Sentimientos ardientes, luchen hasta el final serena y… Ashley?

.

Ash corría a toda velocidad, ignorando a las personas que golpeaba o empujaba, corría sin ver hacia donde iba, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, y su rostro ardía, muchos le gritaron cuando él los hacia a un lado, pero ash los ignoraba

Su pecho le dolía, sentía las piernas débiles, y el rostro ardiendo, a su mente volvió la escena anterior, el rosto de ella tan cerca del suyo, sintiendo su calidez, su respiración, su fragancia…

Sintió su cuerpo arder de nuevo, y reanudo su carrera, sabía que había huido cobardemente, pero en ese momento su cabeza daba vueltas, siguió caminando hasta que ya no pudo continuar, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la arena

¿Arena?, ash vio a su pies, efectivamente había arena, a su derecha, un pequeño lago, cuando recupero el aliento se levanto

El lago se extendía a su derecha, mientras las pequeña olas rompían en la arena, a poco metros unos niños jugando en la arena mientras sus padres los vigilaban, muchas personas estaban tendidas a lo largo de la playa, mientras tomaban el sol o charlaba con sus amigos, ash se giró, vio cientos de edificios a su izquierda, alzando la vista, vio que estaba dentro de un cráter, lo que lo confundió mas

Oye amigo – un muchacho, de unos 30 años se le acerco, su piel era de color cobriza, se notaba que iba al gimnasio, vestía un playera blanca muy pequeña y short de colores, tenía rastras en su cabello azul, además del acento propio de la región – ¿te encuentras bien?

Ash parpadeo varia veces antes de contestar

Em… ¿Estoy en alssahara?

El joven sonrió – primera vez aquí no es así – ash asistió – esto es alssahara – dijo abarcando el lugar con su brazo – la playa termal

Veras amigo – continuo hablando el mucahcho - alssahara es una ciudad construida en un cráter de un volcán semi-activo, dentro de esta hay una laguna, rodeada de arenisca, igual que una playa, cuando la ciudad fue fundada se mantuvo eso, lo que se convirtió en el mayor atractivo de la ciudad, claro al igual de los saunas, además – señalo el muro – si te fijas, la mayoría de las casas están construidas en el muro, que se formó luego de una erupción que hubo hace miles de años, mientras que en el centro la mitad es prácticamente para el lago, y el resto para la ciudad, el nombre completo de la ciudad es nahr alssahara, que significa rio de magma, pero por comodidad solo la llamamos alssahara

Ash veía la forma tan inusual de la ciudad, en sus viajes nunca había visto nada parecido

Abdel, porque tardas tanto – una chica con un traje de baño de una pieza camino hacia ellos, al igual que el muchacho su piel era color cobrizo y hablaba con el acento propio de ellos

Nada, solo orientaba a este joven – dijo sonriendo – bueno te dejo amigo, mi novia me espera

Ash los vio partir, e inevitablemente a su mente volvió la razón de porque estaba tan alterado, pensado que era ya demasiado empezó a caminar buscando la manera de despejar su mente, caminó sin fijarse a donde iba, con la vista en el suelo y su mente funcionando a toda velocidad

¿Ash? – el nombrado se giró, sin darse cuenta había entrado a un hotel, frente a él, en una tumbona, enfundada en un bikini blanco y con un reflector en sus manos estaba korrina, junto a ella, también en un tumbona, lucario que por alguna razón también tenía un reflecto en su manos y unos lentes de sol

Korrina, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Tu qué crees, tomando el sol – ash camino hacia ella, korrina quito su maleta de una silla junto a ella, ash se sentó ahí

Pero, creí que te habías ido hace semanas – dijo ash - dijiste que tu abuelo solo te había dado permiso para 20 días

Perdí mi vuelo – respondió mientras giraba la cabeza

Pero

Perdí mi vuelo entiendes, solo fue eso, hace como 2 semanas – eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro – pero no importa ash que haces aquí, viniste por el gimnasio verdad

Si, vengo por mi segunda medalla

¿Y serena?

Al escuchar ese nombre ash se tensó, su rostro se volvió a colorear de rojo intenso

Ta-también vino – dijo muy sonrojado

¿Paso algo?

No, claro que no, no pasó nada – dijo mientras movía las manos – no paso nada entre serena y yo en el teleférico, entiendes

Korrina se recostó en su silla y tomo un sorbo de una bebida con sombrilla que tenía en una mesa junto a ella

Oye, ¿cómo puede pagar esto? – pregunto ash, korrina sonrió y alzando la mano le enseño una tarjeta dorada, en el borde de esta, decía _**Gurkinn***_

Ash se le quedó viendo a la tarjeta, por alguna razón, el nombre le sonaba mucho

Cuando volvamos – continuo korrina – el abuelo nos mandara a un entrenamiento infernal por desobedecerlo y no volver cuando él dijo – un escalofrío recorrió a korrina y lucario – por lo que decidimos sacar provecho a esto – korrina llamo a un mesero y le pidió otra bebida

¿Bueno y que paso entre ustedes 2, porque estas tan alterado? – pregunto ella mientras se recostaba en su silla

Yo… creo que mejor me voy, si, tengo que buscarlos y eso

Ash – korrina hablo con los ojos cerrados, mientras sostenía el reflector para que el sol diera en su cara – huir de los problemas nunca es la solución, mira – abrió los ojos y se sentó – no somos muy conocidos, pero te puedo escuchar si quieres

Ash estaba muy indeciso, pero cediendo se sentó junto a ella

Korrina lo escucho en silencio, lucario seguía tomando el sol, de vez en cuando tomaba también un poco de un vaso que tenía junto a él en el suelo, y que era la misma bebida que su entrenadora

Ya veo – dijo ella cuando ash término de hablar – sabes, ustedes 2 son muy tontos

No es tan simple korrina – le respondió ash – yo…

Korrina se levantó de pronto, se giró y se sentó en las piernas de ash, lentamente pego su cuerpo al del muchacho, y poniendo su mano en su hombro lo empujo para que se acostara – ko-korrina que – en silencio korrina se acercó a él, con su mano derecha sujeto firmemente la cabeza del muchacho mientras que con la izquierda hacia una leve presión en su pecho para mantenerlo acostado, lentamente acerco su boca a la suya

Ash la miraba paralizado, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros, korrina sonrió y le golpeo en la frente con su dedo, luego se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en su silla

¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? – dijo ash furioso

Venganza – dijo ella sonriendo

Ash la miro enojado

Son un par de tonto ustedes 2

Cuál es tu punto en esto

Le das demasiadas vueltas a algo sin importancia

Sin importancia – exclamó ash fuera de si – no es algo tan simple como

Nunca dije que lo fuera – lo interrumpió ella - el amor es complicado, y honestamente me parece un poco tonto que den tantas vueltas en esto

Pero

Escucha – lo interrumpió de nuevo ella – el punto es que nunca una relación funciona solo por sentimientos, en eso te doy la razón, pero te equivocas a la vez, ash no es si va a funcionar o no, es que tienen que hacer que funcione, sí o no

Ash la miro en silencio, ella se acabó su bebida y pidió otra

Mira, ash te pondré un ejemplo, hace 2 meses termine con un novio que tenia

¿Tenías novio?

No me interrumpas, el punto es que él decía que yo me mantenía mucho tiempo lejos de él, quizás tenía razón, pero el tampoco ayudó mucho, a lo que quiero llegar – añadió al ver la cara de impaciencia del muchacho - sí, es posible que no funcione, si tienes algo con serena y no da probablemente termine su amistad, pero, como dije, no es si funciona o no, sino que tienen que hacer que funcione

Quizás es muy pronto ahora, pero piensa en ello ash – concluyo korrina recostándose

El muchacho bajo la vista, medito por varios minuto lo que korrina le había dicho, ella por su parte pidió otro vaso

Ten – le dijo extendiéndole el vaso de vidrio – toma un sorbo

Ash seguía pensado en lo que le dijo, sin poner mucha atención a korrina tomo el vaso sin levantar la vista y se lo llevo a la boca

Ash tocio mucho cuando el líquido amargo entro en su garganta, korrina le quito el vaso y le dio un largo trago

¿Porque me diste eso? – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Para que te calmes, y no seas llorón, no es tan fuerte

¡Soy menor de edad korrina!

Cómo te sientes

Yo… me siento bien… supongo - dijo tosiendo un poco

Escucha, te sugiero dejar esto por ahora, pero solo por un momento, tienen que hablar ustedes 2 seriamente, pero ahora estas muy alterado, piensa un poco y ordena tus ideas y luego, habla con serena

Ash cerró los ojos, no quería admitirlo, pero korrina tenía razón en todo

¿Cuánto tiempo estarán aquí? – pregunto korrina

No lo sé realmente, unos días, ¿porque?

Bien, me les voy a pegar por un rato, por ahora ve a buscar a los demás, estoy en el hotel Movenpick – dijo apuntando al edificio tras de ella – ahora si no te importa, quiero seguir tomando el sol – dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla

Ash se levantó más calmado – gracia korrina – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

No hay problema – korrina se acabó el vaso y pidió otro, mientras veía alejarse a ash, sabía que había sido un poco ruda, pero estaba consiente que ash debía de tomar una decisión pronto, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara de ash al estar tan cerca de ella – cielos, ¿cuántas de estas me he tomado ya? – dijo viendo el vaso con el líquido marrón en el – y tú, se supone que me estas cuidando – le dijo a lucario, el solo levanto su pata restándole importancia y siguió tomando el sol, ella sonrió e imito a su pokémon

[~~]

May y bonnie caminaban atrás de serena, en silencio, ambas veían a la rubia caminar furiosa mientras murmuraba por debajo y golpeaba el suelo con su talón

Al llegar a la estación may y bonnie se pusieron a esperar a ash y serena, may esperaba impaciente para poder molestar a serena cuando llegara con ash, cuando la cabina de ellos llegó ash salió corriendo y se perdió entre la gente, serena salió después de él, furiosa y aun ahora no se le había pasado, cuando may le pregunto solo obtuvo un mirada aterradora de parte de ella, por el momento caminaban sin rumbo fijo, bonnie había tratado de hablar con ella, pero por alguna razón se mostró aún más arisca con la pequeña, por lo que ella opto por refugiarse en may, pikachu tampoco tuvo éxito, por lo que iba caminando junto a ellas

Serena – may se animó a hablarle de nuevo – debemos de buscar donde quedarnos, no crees

Serena se detuvo, may y bonnie también a una distancia segura – sí, tienes razón – empezó a ver a su alrededor – ¿estamos en una playa? – pregunto serena confundida

Al fin te distes cuenta – may se acercó a serena, por lo menos ahora estaba distraída – mientras los esperamos un señor nos explicó el origen de esta ciudad, por ahora vamos a buscar donde quedarnos, sígueme – dijo mientras reanudaban su marcha, disimuladamente may le paso su pokenav a bonnie quien busco en la agenda a ash

Luego de varios minutos las 3 chicas y sus pokémons llegaron al hotel Movenpick, un hotel grande como los cientos que hay ahí, may y serena fueron quienes se encargaron de los trámites, pero como siempre, no pudo pedir una habitación para ash, ya que el hotel estaba lleno y no podían reservar una solo para alguien que no estaba, al menos eso le dijo la recepcionista, por lo que terminaron en una habitación para 4

Serena no estaba muy bien, tenía un humor muy cambiante, bonnie noto que a veces se ponía muy roja, otras muy furiosa, otras se quedaba viendo a la nada, y de ash no tenían pista, no contestaba el holomisor, y no podían ir a buscarlo y dejar a serena sola, sea lo que sea que había pasado en el teleférico, había sido grande, a esa conclusión llego bonnie

May se acercó a bonnie y le hablo al oído, serena estaba en la recepción terminando de registrarse, frente a una muy aterrada mujer, serena escribía furiosamente en el papel, sosteniendo el lápiz con su puño, cuando termino de firmar empezó a apuñalar el papel con el lápiz

Oye, tú crees que paso algo en el teleférico – pregunto may, bonnie asistió con la cabeza mientras seguía viendo a serena, quien ahora estaba recostada en el escritorio de piedra, con la cabeza metida en sus brazos

Lo mejor es ir a buscar a ash, y luego ver que hacemos – bonnie asistió – como no podemos dejarla sola, te la encargo

Espera que… – may salió corriendo antes que serena volviera a cambiar de ánimo, bonnie se quedó aterrada junto a pikachu

A-a-aquí está su llave – dijo la mujer quien con temor le extendía el juego de llave a serena, ella suspiro y tomo el llavero de plástico

¿Dónde está may? – preguntó a bonnie quien estaba parada frente ella con pikachu en sus brazos

Eh… - bonnie sabía que ash era un tema tabú, si lo mencionaba se pondría peor – fue por comida – dijo tratando de sonar convencida

Bien, bonnie me duele la cabeza, iré a dormir un rato

Excelente – grito la chica, serena alzo un ceja mientras la veía – este, si, ha sido un… viaje largo, mejor descansamos no crees serena

Serena le entregó una copia de las llaves y camino hacia la escalera – la habitación es la 23 – dijo sin girarse, bonnie la vio desaparecer, cuando estaba segura que serena estaba arriba, la pequeña corrió hacia la salida, lleno tan rápido que no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien, cayendo al suelo sentada

Lo siento mucho – dijo el muchacho quien se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse

¿Ash? – efectivamente, ash estaba frente a ella

¿Bonnie? – Rápidamente la tomó de los costados y la levanto – que haces aquí

Yo te podrá preguntar lo mismo ash, donde te metiste

Bueno yo

Nada de yo, sabes lo problemas que son has caudado – bonnie era pequeña, pero en ese momento parecía medir 2 metros mientras regañaba a ash, muchos se alejaron al escuchar a la pequeña gruñir – ¿qué paso entre ustedes 2 en el teleférico?

Ash suspiro por enésima vez ese día – bonnie es complicado, es un tema de adultos, por ahora dime, ¿dónde esta serena?

Pedimos un cuarto para los 4, el 23, ella fue arriba – ash empezó a caminar hacia las escalera – ash que…

Infernape, cuida a bonnie por favor – dijo mientras sacaba una pokebola, luego camino hacia las escaleras y se detuvo – korrina está en la piscina, ve con ella bonnie, yo… los veré después tengo mucho que hablar con ella - se regresó y tomo la llave que bonnie tenía en su mano

Pero ash – ash corrió escaleras arriba, bonnie lo vio irse, infernape llamo a la niña y camino en dirección a las piscinas

[~~]

Ash estaba frente a la habitación, la puerta de madera tenía una placa dorada con el número 23 en ella, pensó en lo que korrina le había dicho, respiro varia veces e introdujo la llave en la cerradura

Pikachu salto de su hombro, antes de tocar el suelo tomo una pokebola de la cintura de ash, el muchacho lo vio un momento, luego entro en la habitación

Serena escucho la puerta abrirse, ella estaba tirada en la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada, se sentía furiosa con ella misma, lo había arruinado todo, se maldijo a si misma por ser tan imprudente

La puerta se cerró, serena se sentó en la cama aun de espaldas a la puerta, sintió a alguien sentarse en el borde de la cama

Bonnie era muy lista, de seguro ya había deducido que algo había pasado, pensó ella

Bonnie yo…

Serena – ella se quedó quieta, iba a girarse cuando sintió a alguien apoyarse en su espalda, giro un poco su cabeza

Ash estaba sentado en la cama, espada con espalda contra ella

Ash – murmuro ella – "esto está mal, como llego ash aquí, aun no estoy lista para esto" – serena apretó su puño, a la altura de su pecho, tenía miedo de lo que ash diría

[~~]

Pikachu vio a su amigo entrar al cuarto, cuando este cerró la puerta se sentó en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la puerta y abrió la pokebola

Greninja salió de esta, confundido vio a todas partes pero al no ver a su entrenador se centró en el ratón eléctrico

 _ **¿Sucede algo?**_ – pregunto greninja al ver al pokémon eléctrico frente a el

 _ **Nadie entra ahí**_ – dijo sacando una bolsa pequeña de kétchup, greninja estaba confundido, por una parte, siempre se preguntó de dónde sacaba pikachu esas bolsas, por otra, no entendía porque pikachu le ordenaba eso

 _ **Nadie entra por ahora, es un favor para ash y serena**_ \- greninja entendió

 _ **Está bien**_ – dijo sentándose a su lado – ¿ _ **cuantas te vas a comer?**_ – pregunto al ver al pokémon sacar su segunda bolsa

 _ **Es para matar el tiempo**_

 _ **Tienes un problema amigo**_

 _ **Puedo dejarlos cuando quiera**_ – dijo cuándo se acabó la 5 bolsita

[-]

Bonnie caminaba mientras veía a todas partes, luego de que ash la dejo, ella llamo a may para informarle, mientras esperaba a que may volviera se dedicó a buscar a korrina, a quien encontró tomado el sol tranquilamente

Hola korrina – la chica alzo la cabeza para encontrarse a bonnie, sonriendo la invito a sentarse a su lado

Bonnie – la abraso – que bueno verte, ¿cómo has estado?

Yo bien, ash me dijo que estabas aquí

Sí, me lo encontré hace uno minutos, estaba muy alterado

Sabes lo que paso –preguntó esperanzada, korrina la vio un momento

Sí, pero son cosas de adultos, cuando crezcas lo entenderás

Eso no es justo – dijo la pequeña molesta

Déjalo así – llamo a un mesero – traiga un helado por favor, y otro vaso

Bonnie se calmó un poco, comiendo el helado de chocolate se puso a hablar con korrina sobre su viaje

[~~]

Korrina dice que somos unos tontos – dijo ash

La habitación estaba parcialmente a oscuras, solo una débil luz que entraba a través de la cortina que cubría la ventana

Ash estaba de espaldas a serena ella estaba igual, apoyada en ash, habían estado hablando por varios minutos

Pero y tú que dices, ya – su rostro se tiño de rojo, mientras cerraba sus puños en un intento de calmar el miedo que sentía – sabes lo que ciento

Lo que más miedo me da es que no funcione y ya no seamos amigos

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, serena se abraso las piernas

Pero tampoco quiero que sigamos igual, y si, lo guardamos para nosotros – dijo ash

Confundida serena se giró, ash también, ambos e vieron a los ojos un momento – es decir, que solo nosotros lo sepamos, intentémoslo, y luego vemos cómo va, en vez de ser una pareja en público, vemos como nos va, porque realmente lo último que quiere es perder tu amistad serena

No te entiendo ash – respondió ella – ¿porque?

Sabes – dijo ash – en realidad casi no nos conocemos, nosotros viajamos por más de un año, y aun así, casi no sé nada de ti, es decir, hasta ahora supe que hablabas francés, hay mucha cosas que no se de ti, casi no hemos hablado de nosotros

Serena sonrió - Supongo que podemos empezar con eso, ¿qué quieres saber?

No lo sé – ash medito un momento – porque no desde el principio

[~~]

¿Dónde están ustedes? - pregunto korrina

Cuarto 23 - dijo may

Las 3 chicas se encontraban comiendo en el borde de la piscina, cuando may llegó empezaron a hablar, con dificultad, korrina logro informar a may de lo ocurrido con ash, sin que bonnie supiera

Creo que iré a dormir – dijo korrina, ella se levantó y tambaleo un poco – jeje, lo siento chicas, pero ya me dio sueño

¿Te llevamos? –preguntó may

Estoy bien, estoy bien - dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar, may se le acero y la tomo del brazo

Solo hasta tu habitación – korrina sonrió agradecida

¿Dónde estás? – pregunto bonnie, quien guiaba a lucario, el cual también caminaba errático

Habitación 21, estamos en el mismo pasillo

[~~]

No sabían cuánto tiempo paso, ambos hablaron en voz baja, ash le conto de sus día antes de su primer viaje, de la gente que conoció en todas las regiones que había visitado, serena hablo de su vida en pueblo boceto, de sus amigos, de su mama, las carreras, lentamente la habitación se fue quedando a oscuras

…no esperaba eso – dijo ash sonriendo

Bueno, no es gran cosa

Y pensar que no te gusta los pimientos – ash rio

No te burles – dijo serena riendo también

Ambos estaban frente a frente, sentado en la cama, ash de espadas a la puerta, los 2 se reían,

Y dime ash – siguió serena muy nerviosa – po-por casualidad alguna vez tuvistes un flechazo antes por alguien

¿Flechazo? - pregunto confundido el muchacho

Bueno si, sentiste algo por alguien antes

Ash medito un momento – no lo sé – respondió – o mejor dicho, no estaría muy seguro, con misty fue algo que paso con el tiempo, mientras viajábamos juntos, pero sé que no hubiera funcionado, con dawn, fue algo más físico que sentimental, pero creo que si

¿Físico?

Ella es bonita, pero no creo que lo que sentía fuera amor – ash tomo aire mientras recordaba su primer viaje – sin embargo, si hubo alguien así, aun así, no fue exactamente amor, solo un interés tonto

Cuando inicie mi viaje junto a brock y misty, llegamos a un instituto de entrenadores

¿Instituto de entrenadores? – pregunto serena

Sí, es algo así como una academia, donde entrenan a futuros entrenadores pokémons, en teoría, cuando se gradúan están listos para enfrentarse a la liga pokémon, no recuerdo bien el nombre, era algo técnico me parece

Es raro

Sí, no es muy popular, la mayoría prefiere viajar y adquirir experiencia, pero bueno, ahí nos encontramos a unos estudiantes, y una de ellas era muy… linda, pero era horrible su personalidad, como era consciente que era bonita, se aprovechaba de ello para molestar a los novatos, aunque al final, cuando vencí a su cubone con pikachu, recapacito, no recuerdo bien su nombre en realidad, Gabriela o algo así era no lo sé, fue hace como 6 años, ¿y tú serena? – pregunto con curiosidad

Bueno, cuando era muy pequeña, después de volver de kanto mama se mudó a pueblo boceto luego de retirarse de las carreras, ahí conocí a un entrenador, de nombre kalem, pero fue más un enamoramiento de niña, pues él tenía 18 años entonces y yo tenía 10, fue mi amor platónico – añado apresuradamente*

¿Kalem? – pregunto ash

Sí, ¿Por qué? – respondió confundida serena

Cabello negro, de chaqueta azul – serena asistió

Yo lo conozco, fue uno de los que nos ayudaron con el problema de moltres

¡En serio!

Sí, es un entrenador muy fuerte, me hubiera gustado luchar contra el

Serena sonrió al ver a ash tan emocionado – tengo tiempo de no verlo, si lo vuelves a ver, me lo saludas

Claro – dijo sonriendo, serena lo vio directamente, llevaban mucho tiempo hablando, de muchas cosas, cosas importantes, cosas sin sentido, se había dado cuenta que ella misma, no sabía mucho de ash, aun cuando llevaban tiempo viajando, de nuevo la cara de miette se formó en su mente, vio a ash que miraba la hora en su pokédex, y una idea se le vino a la mente

Ash – el giro su rostro hacia ella, serena acerco el suyo hacia él, con sus mejillas ardiendo y con una sola idea en su mente

"Serena tiene las pestañas largas" – pensó ash, se fijó en sus labios, era rosados, su piel blanca, su nariz pequeña…

Serena decidió probar algo, lentamente se acercó a él, ash la vio, sin saber porque, paso su mano por su cintura, y haciendo presión la acostó sobre la cama, ambos se miraban fijamente, lentamente ambos se acercaban, en la oscuridad, sin nadie interrumpiéndolos…

[-]

Bonnie corría por el pasillo, mientras sostenía las llaves en su mano derecha

Bonnie no corras - grito may la niña paso frente a la habitación donde estaban ash y serena, y se detuvo frente a la de korrina

Yo abro – grito bonnie contenta mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura, dedenne entro primero y se subió a la cama

[-]

Yo abro – el grito e bonnie resonó por todo el pasillo, del lado derecho de la cama salió la cabeza de ash, a su lado, serena se levantó, los 2 tenían el cabello alborotado, ash tenía un mordisco en el labio

¿Cerraste la puerta? – pregunto serena, ash negó con la cabeza, levantándose de un brinco ambos corrieron hacia la puerta, en el camino serena se acomodó la blusa y ash la camisa, serena vio a través de la mirilla, ash se pegó a la puerta tratando de escuchar

Como no vieron a nadie, con cuidado abrieron la puerta y se asomaron, justo en ese momento may metía a korrina al cuarto del fondo

Serena cerró la puerta

Eso nos da unos minutos – dijo ash

¿Que hacemos ahora? – preguntó serena, ash vio la puerta, y luego la vio entendiendo de lo que hablaba

¿Lo intentamos?

¿En secreto?

¿No quieres? - Serena medito un momento, luego una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios

Está bien, pero me tendrás que compensar – dijo pegándose a él, ash le dio un beso rápido y salió de la habitación

Serena encendió las luces y camino hacia la cama, se sentó en ella mientras se arreglaba el cabello, luego agarro la almohada y tomo aire

De un rápido movimiento hundió su cara en la almohada y ahogo un grito de alegría, sentía su cuerpo arder mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, empezó a rodar en la cama mientras lanzaba patadas y puñetazos al aire, en una vuelta cayó al suelo

La puerta se abrió de golpe, may vio a serena en el suelo, abrasando una almohada con los brazos y las piernas y con la sabana enrollada alrededor de ella, may sacudió al cabeza y salió de la habitación murmurando algo sobre la demencia

¿Y serena? - preguntó bonnie a may al verla salir del cuarto

En el suelo, no preguntes porque, ni yo quiero saberlo

¿Y ash? – continuo la niña

¿Ash?

El subió poco después de serena, ¿no estaba ahí?

No lo vi, argg esto es muy y confuso y me duele la cabeza, vamos a comer mejor

Al bajar encontraron a ash comiendo tranquilamente junto a primeape

Ash quien es el – preguntó bonnie mientras corría hacia el

Es primeape, un pokémon de kanto

May se sentó frente a ash, quien tragaba un trozo de pan

Dime la verdad, hablaste con serena

Ash trago tomo un poco de soda – sí, hablamos

May parpadeo varia veces – ¿entonces?

Es complicado, pero creo que avanzamos algo – bajo los cubiertos – tengo mis dudas, pero korrina tenía razón

Serena se uno a ellos minutos después, bonnie se alegró que ella ya no tuviera un humor tan cambiante, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, ash fue a ver a korrina quien estaba profundamente dormida, por lo que decidieron ir a dormir también

[~~]

Alguna idea – preguntó may

Los 5, incluida korrina se habían reunido para desayunar, charlaban de temas sin importancia, como la forma tan extraña de la ciudad, entre otra cosas, inevitablemente llegaron al punto del gimnasio

Bueno – dijo ash sacando su pokédex - se supone que es del tipo fuego, supongo que tendré que pensar en ello

Yo solo usare a rhyhorn y a misdreavus, creo que son los más adecuados ya que scatterbug es débil ante el fuego y pidgey no tiene mucha experiencia

¿Pero porque misdreavus? – pregunto may

Ash me dijo que tengo que acostumbrarme a ella, además, creo que le haría bien tener un combate

¿Cuándo irán? – pregunto korrina

Iremos hoy a ver – dijo ash – luego entrenaremos unos días y regresaremos, yo diría – pensó un momento - creo que en 10 días, ¿te parece bien serena?

Supongo, si crees que es así

Vaya ash – korrina enlazo sus dedos y apoyo su barbilla en estos – has cambiado, hace un año hubieras hecho un berrinche por ir inmediatamente contra el líder de gimnasio, y ahora planeas la batalla, estoy muy impresionando

Ash la miro enojado, ella sonrió y le saco la lengua

Además, recuerda, me debes una batalla, quero ver cuánto has mejorado

Y hablando de eso – korrina se giró hacia serena – cuando me iba a decir que serena tiene una mega-piedra – dijo señalando el cuello de ella, justo donde estaba el collar y la piedra

Yo – serena se sonrojó, miraba de reojo ash quien disimulaba bebiendo jugo

Ya déjalos korrina – intervino may – por ahora tenemos mucho que hacer

Ash se levantó y fue a pagar

Ni creas que te ash librado serena – dijo may a su amiga, korrina se inclinó para escucharla – te deje en paz por lo que paso con el monte plateado, pero debes de saber que de esta noche no pasa ese collar

Serena tembló, recordando todos los interrogatorios de may, miro suplicando a korrina, pero ella se hizo cómplice de la coordinadora y sonriendo siniestramente le dio la razón

[~~]

Soy yo o hace más calor aquí – dijo ash tratando de airearse con su chaqueta

Pues para que tienes puesto eso – le respondió korrina, ella vestía una camiseta pequeña blanca, sin mangas que llegaba arriba de su ombligo, una falda azul lisa y una licra negra bajo esta, junto a sus patines – no sé porque sigues usando

Al diablo –dijo ash quitándose la chaqueta, quedando con la camisa negra que llevaba

Esta es aun ciudad termal ash – dijo korrina – estamos sobre un volcán, normal que haga tanto calor

Luego de un largo camino, donde las chicas hicieron más turismo que otra cosa, llegaron al gimnasio, el cual estaba rodeado de entrenadores que por alguna razón esperaban fuera de este

¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo serena viendo a la multitud frente a las puertas

Espérenme aquí – ash le dio su chaqueta a serena y se internó entre la multitud

Empujando ash logro llegar hasta la entrada, donde un entrenador discutía con una chica

No puede hacer esto usted no tiene autorización – dijo furiosos el muchacho, él estaba vestido con una especie de abrigo café, con piel blanca en los bordes y gorra, algo ridículo para el lugar en el que estaban

Cállate, tú eres quien no tiene derecho a decidir, solo yo – le respondió enojada la chica

Pero qué clase de regla estúpida es esa – grito otro entrenador al lado de ash, con una camisa blanca lisa y short azules – tú no tienes autoridad

Soy la suplente y tengo todo el derecho

Solo porque te hayan botado no tienes derecho a hacer eso adalin – grito un muchacho atrás de ash, a quien no pudo distinguir porque otro lo tapaba

Eso fue todo, furiosa la chica lanzo una pokebola, liberando un Magmortar – Pirotecnia – grito enfurecida la chica, el pokémon alzo su brazo y apunto al público, lanzado una bola de fuego de esta, muchos se lanzaron al suelo, otros trataron de reaccionar a tiempo sacando sus pokebolas

Shuriken de agua – el agua dio contra el bólido de fuego neutralizándolo y generando mucho vapor, al disiparse, al chica vio a un muy enfurecido ash frente a ella, junto a greninja parado a su lado y un vaporeon siendo liberado en ese instante junto al pokémon, varios entrenadores lanzaron a sus pokémons para defenderse, pero solo ash fue lo suficientemente rápido como para frenar el ataque

Oye – dijo ash – no sé quién te creas, pero no puedes atacar a las personas, pudiste haber herido a alguien de gravedad

A quien le importa eso, si vienes por una medalla mejor vete de la ciudad

¿Porque?

Los hombres no son bienvenidos aquí

Que clase regla idiota es esa – dijo ash, el sonido de la sirenas se escuchó, la gente de atrás se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a la oficial en su moto

Te crees mucho por ser hombre no es así, ven aquí entonces, luchemos, te demostrare que yo tengo razón, o tienes miedo cobarde

Ash vio alrededor, básicamente todos eran hombres, muchos ya habían sacado sus pokémons y esperaban furiosos el ataque

Ash tomo la pokebola y regreso a greninja, luego se giró y camino de regreso

Estas huyendo – grito la mujer – eres un cobarde, vuelve acá

Ash la ignoró – todos váyanse – dijo en voz alta, como el esperaba todos los presente empezaron a gritar, muchos insultaba incluso a ash por retirarse

Que sucede aquí – de entre la gente salió la oficial Jenny

Oficial Jenny – dijo ash – por favor disperse a todos

Todo los presentes empezaron a gritar furiosos, muchos insultado a ash, la oficia sonó su silbato y libero un Houndoom, el cual rugió soltando ascuas de su boca

Otros oficiales llegaron a la escena entre todos lograron disipar a la multitud, muchos furioso dijeron que abandonaría la ciudad

Esto es malo – dijo un policía, luego vio a ash – gracia por su ayuda joven

Ash, que paso – serene muy preocupada llego donde estaba junto a la oficial

Como sea, gracias por su ayuda joven, que tenga un buen día – dijo la oficial Jenny subiendo a la moto y yendo camino abajo

¿Porque te agradeció ash? – pregunto bonnie – si no ayudastes en nada

Al contrario bonnie – dijo korrina, la niño la miro confundida – si ash no hubiera perdido calma se hubiera desatado una batalla en este lugar, y muchas personas y pokémons hubieran salido heridos, de hecho me sorprende que no hubieras aceptado su reto

Actué impulsivamente – dijo ash - de hecho ni siguiera debí de haber sacado a greninja, actué antes de pensar

¿Tan malo es? – pregunto bonnie, ash se agacho para hablarle

Bonnie tener una pelea fuera de aun arena es ilegal, normalmente solo es una advertencia, sin embargo en este momento hubiera convertido en algo más grave, como una suspensión temporal de la licencia, y en el peor de los caso un expulsión de la liga

¿Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con todo esto? – siguió bonnie

Si ash hubiera cedido a la provocación de ella, se hubiera iniciado una pelea aquí, y muchos, humanos y pokémons hubieran salido heridos, ash hizo lo correcto al no seguir la provocación de ella – dijo korrina

Lo mejor es encontrar una forma de solucionar esto – ash se giró a korrina – puedes hacer algo

Korrina medito un momento – déjame ver qué puedo hacer

Volvamos al hotel – sugirió may

[~~]

Los 5 estaban en la cafetería, ash bebía una soda mientras korrina marcaba un número en su holomisor

Buenas tardes, si soy korrina, líder de gimnasio de kalos, 5554902w023, correcto, si gracias – espero un momento – buena tardes, quisiera hacer una consulta, un amigo mío tiene un problema en la región de sion, en el gimnasio de alssahara, la líder no permite que compita solo porque es hombre, aja, enserio, ¿cuánto tiempo?, y ustedes, bien, muchas gracias

Bien ash el problema es este – comenzó a decir korrina en cuanto colgó – la líder se ha ido, tiene permiso de maternidad, de hecho se fue hace 3 días, y ha dejado a una suplente, y es ella quien decreto eso

¿Pueden hacer algo?

Como la liga acaba de empezar todos los agente están dispersos por toda la región supervisando, ya recibieron varias llamadas quejándose de ella, incluso la policía mando una carta, pero tardaran al menos 3 semanas en llegar para resolverlo, si es que vienen

¿Porque no vendrían? – pregunto may

Burocracia

Que hacemos entonces – preguntó serena

Bueno tú puedes intentarlo – dijo ash – si quieres te esperamos

Pero… – ella no estaba muy convencida

Podemos hacer eso ash – sugirió may con una sonrisa demasiado grande

Ash la vio varios segundos confundido, mientras pensaba de que hablaba, may sonreía mientras bebían su jugo, de repente, el rostro de ash se puso al rojo vivo y se levantó botando la silla

No, nunca jamás volveré a hacer eso, nunca may olvídalo – dijo furioso el entrenador

May sonrió, serena, korrina y bonnie veían perdidas la escena

Pero ash es eso o nos vamos – dijo may

Nos vamos entonces, jamás de vestiré así de nuevo

Pero te gusta, ¿n0? – dijo sonriendo

Todo esto es culpa tuya, tuya y de brock, y de cilan y de iris, de todos ustedes – grito furiosos ash, se giró y camino hacia la habitación, con pikachu corriendo a sus pies

¿Qué paso? – preguntó korrina

Esto - dijo may sacando su pokenav y pasándoselo a las chicas

En el habían 4 fotografías, en las cuales había 2 fotos de una chica, una de ash vestido de sirvienta y otra usando una peluca café y un vestido amarillo, las otras 2 era de una chica que les parecía conocida

Es ash – dijo may riendo

¡Ash¡ – gritaron korrina y serena

No es la primera vez que ash se enfrenta contra una entrenadora que odia a los hombres, y siempre en esas ocasiones se tuvo que vestir de mujer, si me pregunta creo que le gusta

La de sirvienta fue un trabajo que hizo con dawn –añadió – y la de la peluca café fue una ayuda a un sujeto que no se podía confesar a su enamorada y ash fue el muñeco de práctica, por sugerencia mía

¿Qué hacemos entonces? – pregunto korrina, serena no apartaba la vista de la pantalla mientras reía tontamente

Bueno podemos irnos o…. convencer a ash

No creo que será correcto – dijo serena sin levantar la vista - oye may, será posible

Envíatelas si quieres – no terminó de hablar cuando serena ya había sincronizado su pokédex para enviar las fotos

¿Convencer a ash? – pregunto korrina

Aun así no es bueno forzarlo - dijo serena

May se acercó a ella – si lo haces, tendrá otra foto de "Ashley"

Serena bajo la cabeza mientras procesaba lo que may le dijo

La convenciste – dijo korrina al ver a serena riendo por debajo con una mueca rara en la cara

[~~]

Ash estaba furioso en la habitación mientras guardaba sus cosas, pikachu lo veía mientras él recogía todo lo que tenía y lo guardaba

Es una lástima, pero nos tendremos que ir pikachu

Pi~~

Lo sé, es un retraso pero no podemos hacer nada, quedarnos 3 semanas será una gran perdida

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ash se giro

Chicas tendremos que empa… - korrina cerró la puerta detrás de ellas, serena se fue a la izquierda y may a la derecha korrina avanzo hacia ash, bonnie se quedó abajo comiendo siendo cuidada por lucario

Que suse… – ash vio un brillo extraño en los ojos de serena, igual a los de un animal que está a punto de cazar a su presa, may seria siniestramente

Atrápenlo – grito may, serena se lanzó contra ash antes que pudiera reaccionar, may se tiro encima de ella y korrina salto sobre ellas, forcejeando entre todas, lograron someter a ash

Traidoras, pikachu cola de hierro – grito ash, pikachu salto con su cola cubierta de aun brillo blanco, serena aun sentada sobre ash tomo a pikachu del cuello en el aire y lo miro furiosamente mientras un aura negra la cubría, el pobre pokémon se desmalló del susto en la manos de serena mientras su alma salida de su boca

Cobarde – le grito antes de que may lo amordazara

[~~]

Varios minutos después~~~

Un muy furioso y atado ash con una soga a una silla miraba a serena, may y korrina, serena se disculpaba una y otra vez mientras se inclinaba ante ash, may estaba parada atrás de él eligiendo pelucas y korrina tomaba otra de sus bebidas

¿Cuál es la gran idea de todo esto? – dijo ash furioso

Es que – empezó a decir serena – creo que sería un desperdicio que no vayamos ahora sin la medalla…

Ustedes solo quieren vestirme de mujer – dijo ash furioso

Vamos ash se razonable – dijo may poniéndole una peluca rubia – es por un bien mayor

Ash – korrina se acercó a el – no te resistas y hazlo fácil, además sé que te gusta

Que no – korrina cansada tomo la silla por el respaldo y arrastrándola la metió con ash en el baño, encerrándose con el

Espera korrina… no,.. Deja eso – se escucharon varios golpes provenir del baño

Cállate ash, no te muevas

No toque eso… no por favor… nooo…

Ya quieto, no es para tanto

Serena y may escuchaban los golpes que salían del baño, minutos después la puerta se abrió y ash fue lanzado

Ash vestía una blusa celeste, sin mangas con bordes negros, la peluca rubia le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestía una falda roja y calcetas blancas

Era necesario esto – grito ash tratando de quitarse la peluca, pero cuando la jalo sintió un tirón en su cabeza

Está pegada, te durara un par de días – respondió korrina

Días – dijo ash pálido, el flash ilumino por un segundo la habitación, ash se giró, serena tenía su pokédex amputándole y tomaba otra foto

Serena – grito ash, la chica avergonzada se cubrió la cara con una mano y con la otra seguía tomando más fotos

Esto no está bien – dijo may

Claro que no está bien - grito ash – al fin alguien reacciona

Tienes razón – dijo serena – esa falda no combina – korrina asistió, ash tembló mientras las chicas se acercaban con más ropa

[~~]

Ash estaba en el suelo, tenía un vestido blanco, con una orejas de buneary en su cabeza, unos tacones a juego con el vestido, y una cinta roja en la cintura, temblando ash alzo al vista, sus grandes ojos delineados delicadamente de color purpura azulado, con una sombra purpura en los parpados, las gruesas lagrima amenazaba con caer de sus ojos, mientras sus labios temblaban

Po-por favor chicas – dijo casi llorando – ya deténganse – dijo con las lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos

Serena se volteo con la cara encendida, may se sonrojo también, y korrina se atraganto con su bebida

E-es demasiada lindura – dijo may, serena asistió mientras se tapaba la nariz y tomaba más fotos

Creo que nos pasamos – dijo korrina – pero ya enserio – esta vez korrina adopto un semblante más serio – ash es decidió tuya

Nunca quise esto - exclamó furioso

El punto eso que no creo que logren arreglarlo a tiempo, entonces, ¿quieres intentarlo o nos vamos?

Ash respiro varias veces aun sentado en el suelo, las chicas observaban en silencio

Por favor ash- dijo serena, juntando las manos y arrodillándose para quedar a su altura – no quiero tener solo yo la medalla

Es-está bien – dijo en un murmullo – pero no me vuelvan a atar, y nada de disfraces – dijo quitándose las orejas

[-]

Pásame el rubor – dijo serena, may tomo la caja rosada y se la dio

Serena estaba de pie, frente a ash, mientras lo maquillaba, korrina había salido por algo de tomar y may ayudaba a serena

Augh/ lo siento ash – serena retocaba las ceja de ash, alineándolas – es necesario eso – preguntó el azabache

Un poco – dijo ella - ahora el labial

¿Labial? – preguntó ash no muy convencido

Si, solo un poco – dijo serena rebuscando en su cosmetiquera

Como artista serena siempre se debía arreglar y preparar a sus pokémons para los concursos, por lo que ella suele llevar un poco de maquillaje, aunque ella no tenía mucho, de hecho, lo más que usaba era un poco de rubor y labial, además del cepillo y otros accesorios que usaba, mientras trabajaba en ash, recordó el concurso en twilight, al llegar a la carpa donde se alistaría llegó una chica con varias cajas, y abriéndolas empezó a maquillarse frenéticamente

Serena tomo el labial y lo abrió, se le quedo viendo a la barra unos segundos, recordando lo que había pasado en la habitación, agito su cabeza tratando de quitar eso pensamientos y se dispuso a aplicar el labial a ash

Ahora cierra la boca y has esto – dijo serena mientras juntaba sus labios, ash la imito – y esto – serena movía los labios, ash la imitaba

Bien, es todo – dijo ella, korrina entro en ese momento

Guau, eres increíble serena – exclamó ella

No parece ash – dijo may

Ash bajo la vista avergonzado – te gusta verdad –empezó a decir may con malicia

Claro que no – grito furioso, otro flash lo cubrió – deja de tomarme fotos serena - escalmo ash

Ash – dijo serena – si vas a actuar como u chica debes de cambiar tu voz también, trata de hacerla más suave

Ash se paró, y camino hacia un espejo de pared que korrina había traído, se giró mientras se miraba

¿Cómo caminan con estas cosas? – dijo ash mientras se acomodaba sus nuevos "atributos", cortesía de korrina

Deja eso – le reprendió serena sonrojada, quien le quito las manos de ash de "ahí"

¿Tenías que hacerlas tan grandes? – dijo may con un tono de celos muy marcado y veía a ash detenidamente

No son tanto como los de serena – respondió korrina riéndose

Cállense ustedes 2 – respondió ella enojada – no son tan grandes - murmuro deprimida

Además de que te quejas ash – continuo korrina – solo tiene los accesorios, no llevas el paquete completo

¿Paquete?

Olvídalo si – dijo ella – es algo que los hombres nunca entenderán – serena y may asistieron

Ash por su parte estaba muy avergonzado, por la conversación de las chicas, por una parte, no entendía muy bien porque hablaban de días, por otra, incluso el, el más despistado del mundo, se había dado cuenta de lo que may había señalado, ash vio de reojo a las chicas hablar – "así que de eso hablan la mujeres" – pensó mientras se volvía a ver su reflejo, tenía que admitirlo, serena había hecho un gran trabajo, pero aún faltaba la prueba más importante

Además debes de actuar más femenina ash – dijo korrina, sacando a ash de sus pensamientos

Practiquemos – dijo serena sentándose, e invitando a ash a hacerlo

[~~]

Ya se tardaron mucho – dijo bonnie a lucario, el pokémon vio las escaleras, y asistió

Bonnie había comido mucho helado además de una hamburguesa, ahora estaban en la barra junto a la salida desde donde veía a la gente pasar frente ellos, dedenne dormitaba en la baranda recibiendo el sol, lucario estaba apoyado de espaldas a la baranda mientras veía las personas dentro del edificio

En eso vio bajar a korrina y a serena, seguida de may y una chica desconocida, korrina al verla guio a las chicas hasta ellos

¿Tardamos mucho? - preguntó may sentándose

Bastante – respondió la niña, para luego empezar a ver a todas partes - oigan y ash

La chica que estaba al lado de serena tembló, serena paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y la invito a sentarse a su lado

Ah fue al centro pokémon a hablar con brock – dijo may

¿Quién es ella? – pregunto bonnie señalando a la recién llegada, la chica tenía el cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros, liso, una camisa blanca de encaje, unos Jeans azules y zapatilla rojas con una pokebola en cada lado, pintadas de negro,

La chica no levantaba la vista del suelo, por alguna razón le era familiar, como alguien que había visto hace tiempo

Una amiga, es… - comenzó a decir serena

Ashley – dijo may - es Ashley, una amiga de hoenn, está aquí por casualidad,

Bonnie miraba fijamente a la chica, quien empezaba a inquietarse

Po-porque no pedimos algo – dijo may nerviosa

Yo ya comí – dijo bonnie sin apartar la vista de la chica nueva – ¿nos conocemos? – le pregunto, ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

Pikachu bajo de las escaleras, tambaleándose camino hacia serena, al llegar se quedó viendo a la chica

¿pika? – la chica al verlo se giró y vio furiosa al pokémon el cual corrió hacia bonnie refugiándose en sus brazos, luego saco al cabeza y miro a Ashley detenidamente

Piiii – exclamó el pokémon señalándola

¿Pikachu que te pasa? – preguntó bonnie al pokémon que se retorcía en sus brazos

No le pasa nada – dijo serena – verdad pi-ka-chu – dijo ella mientras miraba enojada al pokémon, el cual guardo silencio ante la amenaza de serena

Por ahora vamos a dar una vuelta – dijo may

[~~]

La ciudad era una combinación de playa y pueblo-ciudad, la mayoría era casa pequeñas y algunos edificios, no mayores de 3 plantas, las 5 "chicas" recorrían la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, Ashley iba pegada a serena con la vista aun en el suelo, bonnie de vez en cuando se giraba para verla, ella iba delante de serena junto a may,

Parece que aún hay gente – señalo korrina hacia el gimnasio, afuera de este, un grupo, mucho más pequeño estaba reunido frente a la puerta

Que sucede – pregunto serena aun chico de cabello naranja alborotado, playera y sandalias, que estaba leyendo un papel pegado a la puerta de vidrio, atrás de esta, 2 magmars hacían de guardias

La tipa idiota que no nos deja entrar – dijo furioso señalando el papel

" _ **solo se darán medalla a entrenadoras, los entrenadores no tienen permitido el ingreso, si desobedecen se usara la fuerza"**_

 _ **At. Líder sustituta del gimnasio de ciudad alssahara, adalin**_

Esto es malo – dijo korrina

¿No ay nada que puedas hacer korrina? – preguntó serena

Como dije antes, tomara tiempo que venga un inspector, pero creo que ya deben de haberse comunicado con la líder del gimnasio – luego añadió viendo disimuladamente a Ashley – pero tenemos el plan b

¿Plan b? – pregunto bonnie viendo a korrina y a Ashley alternativamente

Nada, nada bonnie jejejej – dijo serena quien veía furiosa a korrina, ella solo se disculpaba con la mano

Por ahora vamos a dar una vuelta – sugirió may tratando de cambiar el tema, pues bonnie de nuevo se le quedo viendo detenidamente a Ashley

[~~]

Yo pediré chocolate – dijo Ashley agudizando lo más posible su voz

Luego del gimnasio las chica fueron a una heladería para charlar sobre su próximo paso, bonnie no dejaban de ver a Ashley, poniéndola nerviosa

Oye, las hemos estado viendo desde que entraron – korrina giro su cabeza, un grupo de muchachos se había acercado a ellas – y creo que chicas tan lindas como ustedes no debería de estar solas, si quieren mis amigos y yo…

Piérdete idiota – le corto korrina volteándose para seguir hablando con las demás

El joven se cortó un poco, pero sonriendo con demasiada confianza y arrogancia continúo

Sabes creo que empezamos mal - continuo

Que no entiendes idiota, que te pierdas – respondió korrina tratando de mantener la calma

Te lo dije – grito uno de los muchachos, por un momento su rostro mostro enojo, pero volviendo a sonreír se giró hacia serena tendiéndole la mano

Creo que tú amiga…

Ella está conmigo – dijo Ashley molesta al tiempo que se levantaba y sujetaba la muñeca del muchacho

Sí que tienes mala suerte - giro otro – una te rechaza y al otra es del otro bando jajajaa

Porque no se van - dijo korrina levantándose, estaba cansada de tipos como el, desde que llegó a l ciudad, casi a diario tenía que hacerse cargo de alguien así

El muchacho estaba furioso – creo que me deben salgo – dijo sonriendo – ya que tu amiga y tú me humillaron frente a mis amigos es normal que me den alguna compensación, empecemos con tu nume…

Ataque óseo – orden ella, lucario salto y creando un hueso de energía golpeo al tipo lanzándolo contra sus amigos, los cuales por la fuerza del ataque salieron disparados a la salida del local, furioso ellos sacaron sus pokebolas, pero antes de lanzarlas el dueño del local junto a su machamp se pararon frente a ellos, mirándolos furiosos a ambos

Gracias ash – murmuro por debajo serena, siendo escuchada solo por el

¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto may mientras pedía otro pastel

Es normal – bonnie se quedó viendo a ashley detenidamente – chicos idiota que molestan a todo el mundo, solo quieren un polvo de verano para presumir antes su amigos en la ciudad

Korrina - la corrigió may mientras señalaba a bonnie quien seguía viendo a ashley

Eh… - korrina sudo frio mientras veía a la pequeña

¿Qué es un polvo? – pregunto ella sin dejar de ver a Ashley

No necesitas saber eso bonnie – dijo may

Es… un ataque tierra – dijo serena nerviosa

Si solo querían una batalla pudiste dársela korrina – dijo bonnie sin despegar al vista de ashley

Yo – korrina estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que permanecieron unos segundos en silencio

¿Ash? – la tan temida pregunta salió de los labios de bonnie, quien veía a Ashley directamente a los ojos

Todos palidecieron, ash temblaba en su asiento, serena pensaba desesperadamente que contestarle a la pequeña

Yo… - trato de decir ash – no sé quién **es ash** – empezó a decir, pero sus nervios lo traicionaron diciendo la última palabra con su voz real

Eres asfuipfsp- may tapo con sus manos la boca de bonnie, serena se levantó y fue a pagar mientras las chicas recogían todo, korrina cargando a bonnie salieron corriendo del lugar en dirección al hotel

[~~]

Korrina entro a toda velocidad al hotel, cargando a bonnie, seguida de may, pikachu, lucario ashley y serena quien cerraba la comitiva, a toda velocidad llegaron al cuarto de korrina, lucario se quedó en la puerta, del lado de afuera para vigilar, serena al entrar cerro con llave

Eres ash – dijo bonnie sonriendo cuando se liberó del agarre de korrina

Íbamos tan bien – dijo may

Eres igual a mi hermano – grito bonnie emocionada y dando pequeños saltos donde estaba

Un silencio se produjo en la habitación, solo se escuchaba a bonnie saltar felizmente – tienes los mismos gusto que mi hermano – volvió a decir

¿Co-como que los mismos gustos que tu hermano bonnie? - preguntó korrina

También le gusta disfrazarse – dijo emocionada

Que – exclamaron todos los presentes

Sí, siempre voy a convecciones pokémon con mi hermano y nos solemos disfrazar de pokémons y de entrenadores famosos, hace 2 años, antes de viajar con ash y serena, fuimos disfrazados de Klin y klang, y el anterior él fue de Steven Stone, a el gusta mucho disfrazarse

Todos dieron un gran suspiro, korrina se disculpó mentalmente por pensar mal de su colega

Pero ash, ¿de quién te disfrazaste? – preguntó bonnie

Yo te explicó bonnie – dijo korrina tomando de la mano a la niña y saliendo de la habitación

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto may mientras korrina cerraba la puerta tras de ella

Por mi – dijo ash caminando hacia el baño – me quitare esto – ash cerró la puerta, unos minutos después se escuchó correr el agua

Ash no podrás solo quitártelo así – dijo serena tocando la puerta - déjame pasar

Está bien – ash abrió la puerta, tenía la cara mojada y el maquillaje corrido ya que trato de quitárselo con jabón

Jeje pareces un zigzagoon– dijo serena riendo luego se giró y fue a la cama, tomo algo de su bolso y se metió al baño con ash, dejando la puerta entreabierta, may se acostó en la cama y espero que ellos terminaran

Ash vio de reojo a la puerta, serena estaba con su rostro muy cerca del suyo quitándole le maquillaje de los ojos, sonrió al ver a may acostada viendo su pokenav, rápidamente le dio un pequeño beso a serena, ella se cortó y se sonrojo débilmente, sonrío y se lo devolvió, para luego seguir desmaquillando al muchacho

[~~]

Mejor descansamos por ahora – dijo korrina, serena se dejó caer al suelo, ash se arrodillo cansado, pidgeot y lucario volvían a su forma original, mientras absol se levantaba, el pokémon tenía un brazalete azul en su pata derecha, con la mega-piedra incrustada en el

Han pasado 10 días desde el incidente en el gimnasio, las cosas no mejoraron, ya que aún no había llegado nadie del ciap al gimnasio, aun así, ash mantenía la esperanza de no recurrir la mal llamado plan "B", el cual may le recodaba cada día en cuanto se levantaban

En ese momento los 5 están en la "playa", en una zona alejada de la orilla, done habían varias arenas de combate, con la ayuda de korrina estaban entrenando para que serena dominara la mega-evolución, y aunque serena trataba con todas su fuerzas, todavía no lo había logrado, como ya era medio día, decidieron descansar y almorzar, serena se sento junto a may, y absol, ash y korrina preparaban las cosas para almorzar

May estaba acostada sobre una toalla en la arena, tomado el sol, en un traje de baño rojo, bonnie vestía uno de magikarp y jugaba junto a dedenne, scatterbug, pikachu, misdreavus y braixen bajo la vigilancia de greninja, quien estaba parado a pocos metros sobre una roca

Serene se encontraba sentada meditando sobre lo que había pasado, desde hace una semana se había hecho un relación algo rara con ash, a escondidas de los demás, en parte ella entendía lo que ash pensaba, ambos sabían que dar ese paso era muy complicado, porque ponían en juego algo más que la amistad, la idea de ash no estaba tan mal, por una parte, en una prueba veía que funcionaba y que no, y en vez de discutir frente a los demás, como las parejas que ella habia visto antes, ellos buscarían la solución a solas, desde el principio se dieron cuenta que era buena idea, curiosamente tuvieron un leve desacuerdo sobre algo tonto, de hecho ya ni recordaba porque fue, pero gracias a esto, lo arreglaron rápidamente

Por una parte serena estaba feliz, ya que estaba con ash, por otra un poco triste, ya que ella preferiría decírselos a todos, que ahora ash era de **ella** , también le gustaba un poco como estaban, era emocionante, como si hicieran algo indebido, igual que cuando su mama la mandaba a estudiar los libro de carreras rhyhorn a su habitación y ella se ponía a leer mangas o novelas a escondidas, aun así, sabía que no debía presionar al joven

Serena vio a korrina de reojo, de hecho la única persona que sabía lo que pasaba era korrina y eso fue por un descuido de ellos 2, también vio a bonnie, quien casi los descubre el día anterior

|flashback|

4 días después del incidente del gimnasio todos estaba en el hotel, may llevo a bonnie a jugar a la piscina por petición de ash ya que él y serena debía de estudiar lo que harían, debido a que ash buscaba aun otra salida a la opción de travestirse, may riéndose se fue dejándolo solos

Korrina caminaba tranquilamente a su habitación a buscar más protector solar, había dejado a lucario con may y bonnie en la piscina, mientas iba en el pasillo escucho un pequeño golpe, con curiosidad se fue hacia una puerta de madera, un pequeño golpeo se escuchó de nuevo

Hola – dijo ella mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta

Otro golpe se escuchó, como si algo hubiera caído, seguido de una serie de golpes, de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe

Serena salió de ella, despeinada y muy asustada, con mucho polvo en el cabello, al salir cerró la puerta de golpe y se paró pegada a ella, en una postura extraña, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas y la espalda pegada a esta, mientras forzaba un sonrisa asustada

Ho-hola korrina, que haces aquí – dijo muy alterada y tratando de alisarse el cabello

Lo mismo podría pregúntate serena, ¿qué haces en el closet?

Yo… eh… bueno… buscaba algo

¿Ahí? – pregunto señalando la puerta

Sí, es que veras yo… perdí una horquilla, si eso, y cayo y rodo bajo la puerta… y es impórtate para mí, es un regalo de mi… papa

¿Y todos eso golpes?

Es que me asustastes cuando tocaste korrina, pero no importa vámonos – dijo forzando otra sonrisa y miraba de reojo a la puerta

¿Y tú horquilla?

¿Mi qué?

La horquilla que perdistes, si quieres te ayudo, dijistes que era importante – dijo inclinándose para abrir la puerta

No – grito serena asustado a korrina – yo, ya lo recordé, está en la cama, lo había olvidado jejeje

Pero hace un momento dijistes que había rodado bajo la puerta

Yo – serena temblaba mientras pensaba a toda velocidad alguna forma de escaparse

Korrina vio varias veces a serena y a la puerta, una idea se formó en su mente, vio a serena detenidamente quien pensaba a toda velocidad con un sudor frio bajando de su cabeza

¿Hay alguien ahí? – korrina sonrió al ver a serena casi caerse del susto, mientras ella negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, y cruzaba los brazos formando una X a la altura de su cuello, sonrió mentalmente ya que había deducido quien estaba detrás de esa puerta

Hola may – dijo girando la cabeza, serena asustada se giró hacia la derecha también, korrina aprovecho su descuido y empujándola abrió la puerta

Ash cayo de bruces ya que estaba apoyado en ella, korrina sonrió al verlo en el suelo, serena temblaba de vergüenza, ash miro a korrina asustado

A ver – dijo sonriendo siniestramente – ustedes 2, ¿que estaban haciendo ahí? – korrina señalo el armario abierto

Ambos jóvenes solo veían a korrina, quien cruzo los brazos y sonreía mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de descubrir, y como iba a sacar provecho de ello…

|flashback |

Serena suspiro pesadamente, korrina los había interrogado por casi una hora, al final tuvieron que confesarle todo, curiosamente ella no se extrañó tanto por ello, simplemente les dijo que si iban a hacer algo así, debía de procurar mantenerse en secreto, aun así tuvo que soportar las insinuaciones de ella frente a todos durante la cena

[-]

Por lo menos han progresado algo – dijo may mientras comían bajo la sombrilla atrás de ellos unos muchachos tenían una batalla pokémon, estaban a poco menos de 10 metros de la carretera principal, la cual estaba dividida de la playa por una desnivel de roca, donde habían hecho accesos de piedra a modo de escalones, como el lago era de forma irregular, la tierra entraba más adentrada en el agua en la zona donde estaban haciendo un malecón de arena, en al cual había decenas de canchas de combate

Yo no creo eso – respondió serena mientras acariciaba a scatterbug, el cual sonreía gustoso de la acción de su entrenadora

Claro que si – dijo ash animándola – al menos ahora absol ya no trata de atacarte

Pero no me escucha cuando evoluciona

Algo es algo serena – dijo korrina – recuerdas cuando mega-evolucione a lucario, y todos los problemas que género, has progresado mucho, te lo diré yo, que he pasado mi vida entrenando para ello

Serena sonrió un poco más animada – que les parece si intentamos una vez más después de comer y descansar un poco

Luego de comer, el grupo tomo un pequeño descanso, bonnie cepillaba a absol bajo la sombrilla, el pokémon estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, serena limpiaba a scatterbug, el cual sonreía ante las caricias de serena

Pero que – exclamo may, scatterbug empezó a brillar en el regazo de serena

Increíble, está evolucionando – dijo bonnie, todos se acercaron a ver

Brillando intensamente scatterbug empezó a cambiar de forma, cuando termino aginado sus escamas libero cientos de cuadritos negros

Es un Spewpa - exclamo ash, bonnie tomo la pokédex de él y lo escaneado

 _Spewpa, el Pokémon tiraescamas. Cuando Spewpa es atacado, asusta a sus enemigos tensando y extendiendo su pelaje como alas._

Serena toma Spewpa y sonrió, el pokémon también sonrió*

[~~]

Vamos serena tu puedes /neneneeeee – bonnie, dedenne y Spewpa animaban a serena quien estaba parada en un extremo de la arena de combate, al otro estaban ash y korrina con pidgeot y lucario preparados, mucho veían la batalla confundidos, algunos especulaban sobre serena, quien debía de ser muy fuerte para luchar contra 2, otros pensaba que era una obra a aire libre, entre otras cosas

Bien – dijo korrina - inténtalo de nuevo serena

Si, vamos absol, sé que puedes - absol asistió y cerró los ojos

Absol, mega-shinka – grito serena mientras tocaba le collar que tenía en su cuello

Mega-shinka – gritaron ash y korrina

Las personas veían sorprendidas como cientos de filamentos salían de las muñecas de ash, korrina y del collar de serena, los cuales se ensalzaba en las piedras que tenían los pokémon, pidgeot en su pecho, lucario en el brazo y absol en su pata, mientras eran envueltos en un aura multicolores

Eso es la mega-evolución – exclamó una chica asombrada

¿Mega-qué? – preguntó otro

Es algo de kalos, una forma muy poderosa escuche

Cuanto terminaron los pokémons habían cambiado de forma, absol gruño y se tambaleo un poco, pidgeot se elevó uno metros, lucario creo un hueso de energía blancuzca

Absol gruño de nuevo

Serena camino hacia el – absol vamos, sé que me escuchas - el pokémon se giró hacia ella

Ash levanto el brazo y abrió la boca, pero korrina lo detuvo

Alto ash – dijo serena – absol – hablo más fuete - sé que me escuchas, regresa – el pokémon se giró, abrió sus fauces, pero se detuvo, serena se acercó a él y le toco la cabeza – sé que eres tú, me escuchas, eres mi pokémon, mi amigo

El pokémon se erizo, poco a poco bajo su pelaje, mientras sus facciones se suavizaban, agito su cabeza y soltó un fuerte rugido, luego vio serena, y sonrió

Al fin – dijo korrina respiro normalmente, había estado conteniendo su aliento, serena abraso a absol quien sonreía, ash le murmuró algo a korrina, lucario volvió a su forma original y se retiraron

Al levantarse serena vio solo a ash frente a él, y a pidgeot aleteando a pocos metros

Serena - dijo el – luchemos

Serena parpadeo varias veces confundida, pero viendo a ash sonrió – me debes la revancha – le dijo

Claro - ella corrió hacia el extremo del campo

Yo seré el réferi – dijo korrina caminado a un lado del campo – y los vigilare por si algo se sale de control, reglas estándar, sin límite de tiempo, si es todo – alzo el brazo – comiencen

Tajo aéreo – pidgeot bajo a toda velocidad contra absol

Persecución – ambos pokémon chocaron – hagámoslo más interesante serena – dijo ash tomado un pokebola, serena entendió y tomo la suya

Vamos – dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Greninja salió al campo, tomado posición, braixen salió dando un salto y tomando su rama la encendió mientras giraba sobre si misma

Lanzallamas, persecución

Tornado, corte – braixen apuntó a pidgeot, el pokémon agito sus alas y lanzo ráfagas de viento contra ella, anulando el ataque y golpeándola, greninja desapreció confundiendo a absol, reapareciendo frente a él y golpeándolo en la cabeza, para luego desaparecer y reaparece a la derecha de braixen quien arremetía contra el envuelta en llamas, greninja recibió el ataque deteniendo al pokémon con sus manos, absol se cubrió de un débil aura negra y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra pidgeot, golpeándolo

Greninja creo una cuchilla y se lanzó contra absol con quien empezó un intercambio de golpes, pidgeot se elevó y lanzo ráfagas de viento contra braixen, quien apenas lograba esquivarlas

Baila braixen – ordeno serena, el pokémon agito su rama como una batuta y luego empezar a saltar de un lado a otro, greninja cambio su objetivo y dando un salto se colocó frente a braixen, quien salgo hacia atrás esquivando el corte de este, greninja creo un shuriken de agua y lo lanzo contra braixen, quien lo logró esquivar por poco, absol veía furioso a pidgeot, el pokémon aprovecho y le sonrió burlonamente, enfureciéndolo más, enojado, empezó a concentrar energía en una esfera frente a su boca y creando una bola negra, lanzo un rayo purpura oscuro hacia pidgeot, golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer

Pulso oscuro* – dijeron ash y serena a la vez

Absol de nuevo – serena reacciono - braixen lanzallamas

Escudo tatami*, respiro – grito ash, greninja salto frente a pidgeot le cual se incorporó y empezó a brillar, greninja golpeo el suelo con su pala, de este salio un muro de rectángulos verdes, estos se alinearon formando un uro un poco más alto que greninja, ambos ataques chocaron contra el muro, creando una nube negra

Al disiparse pidgeot se había recuperado y greninja estaba intacto

¿Que fue eso? – pregunto may

Escudo tatami es la última técnica que entrenamos – dijo ash sonriendo

Escudo tatami – dijo korrina – es la técnica especial de greninja, es como protección, pero también protege a los pokémons aliados, sin embargo tiene una gran limitante, solo puede ser usada una sola vez en combate

Absol camino de lado, hasta ponerse al lado de braixen

Viento cortante, Lanzallamas

Ataque rápido, hidro-bomba

Pidgeot golpeo a absol antes de que este ejecutara su ataque, haciéndolo patinar, braixen apuntó a greninja quien neutralizo su ataque – corte – gritaron ash y serena

La rama de braixen brillo, chocando contra la cuchilla de greninja, sorprendiendo a ash y su pokémon

También practicamos - dijo serena – tuve la idea después de la última presentación, recordé que el Farfetch'd de nini conoce corte y pensé que me sería útil esa técnica

De nuevo greninja, tornado – con la cuchilla en mano, braixen y greninja empezaron un duelo de espada, greninja dominaba la situación, golpeando varia veces al pokémon, pidgeot creo un tornado que lanzo contra absol, el cual usando pulso umbrío lo detuvo, luego con persecución se lanzó contra pidgeot, que respondió con tajo aéreo

Doble equipo/ lanzallamas – greninja creo varios clones alrededor de braixen, ella lanzaba su fuego a todos los que podía, pero fallaba – shuriken de agua – los clones crearon varias estrella de agua que lanzaron contra braixen, ella trato de detenerlas con corte, pero toda era falsas, menos una, la de lado derecho, que le dio de lleno

¡Braixen! – serena vio preocupara a su pokémon quien estaba ya cansada, greninja se giró y lanzo una shuriken contra absol, el cual lanzaba viento cortante contra pidgeot

Braixen regresa – dijo serena sacando su pokebola y apuntando hacia ella

Braixen vio a absol luchar contra greninja y pidgeot, aun cuando eran 2 pokémons contra los que luchaba, mantenía a raya a pidgeot e intercambiaba golpes con greninja, el aura roja cubrió al pokémon, por alguna razón desconocida para ella, estaba furiosa, vio a greninja quien se multiplicaba, y lanzaba su ataque de agua, lo conocía, habían sido amigos, desde que ella llego al laboratorio del profesor, braixen vio como muchas veces el volvía después de rechazar a los entrenadores, se sorprendió cuando se encontraron de nuevo viajando con serena y ash, eran amigos… pero ahora, no sabía porque estaba furiosa, solo lo estaba, contra esa ridícula rana, greninja la vio de perfil, y sonrió de manera burlona mientras lazaba una shuriken

Braxxx – eso fue todo, sitio como una vena palpitaba en su frente, gritando el pokémon se levantado, estaba furiosa, no sabía porque, si ella no era luchadora, pero lo estaba, el fuego se arremolinaba alrededor de ella, mientras su cuerpo brillaba intensamente, con forme la ira crecía en ella, lo mismo pasaba con su cuerpo, el rayo rojo que había cubierto al pokémon se rompió, mientras tanto, ash, serena y los pokémon veían con la boca abierta al pokémon de fuego

El fuego se disipo, sonriendo furiosamente Delphox encaro a greninja quien se quedó estático de la impresión con la boca abierta

Serena saco su pokédex

 _Delphox, el Pokémon zorro y la forma evolucionada final de Fennekin. Cuando Delphox observa la flama que hay en la punta de su rama para alcanzar un estado de concentración, crean una espiral de fuego abrasadora con su poder psíquico._

Serena toco al pantalla mientras esta escaneo a Delphox, mostrando los ataques que poseía, uno en especia parpadeaba en la pantalla

Delphox sonrió siniestramente a greninja – doble equipo - grito ash, greninja reacciono y se concentró, pero no logro terminar la técnica pues delphox creo un circulo con su rama ardiendo y lanzo una poderosa llama de fuego hacia él, mandándolo varios metros atrás, una anillo rojo se formó alrededor de greninja, el cual bajo

Llama embrujada – dijo serena, luego sonrió – viento cortante – absol aproveció el descuido de pidgeot y lo golpeó con su ataque

Corte, ataque rápido – greninja se lanzó contra delphox, quien encendiendo su rama, detuvo a greninja con esta, el golpe hizo retroceder un paso al pokémon de agua, delphox giro y lanzo una estocada contra greninja el cual esquivo por poco, giro de nuevo lanzo otra seguido de giro fuego el cual le dio de lleno

Ash sonrió – si es así vamos con todo – grito haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia el

Vamos greninja - dijo alzando el brazo mientras sonreía, sus ojos brillaron por un segundo al igual que los del pokémon, greninja se cubrió de agua, creando un ola mientras se transformaba, al disiparse, greninja mostro su otra apariencia, sonriendo

"shuriken de agua", ataque ala – greninja despareció apareciendo a un lado de delphox y lanzando su ataque, derribado al pokémon, delphox se levantó furiosa

Llama embrujada, mordisco – delphox creo un círculo con su rama y tomado aire lanzo una llamarada contra greninja, el cual se defendió con su técnica usándola como escudo

Ash gruño al sentir su piel arder, sintió también que estaba más pesado, como si perdiera un poco de sus fuerzas

"hidro-bomba" ataque rápido – greninja junto agua y lanzo el ataque frenando a delphox, pidgeot se elevó y cayó en picada contra absol

Greninja y ash tambalearon, un anillo se formó alrededor de greninja, serena vio a greninja y a ash, ambos tenían la piel levemente enrojecida

"Es cierto" – serena recodo lo que pasaba cuando ash usaba esa técnica, de repente perdió las ganas de seguir peleando, si eso significaba lastimar a ash – "no" – sacudió su cabeza – "si me detengo ash se enoja y no me lo perdonara, pero que hago, mejor ya no uso ataques de fuego, pero…" – serena pensaba desesperadamente que debía de hacer, aun si usaba otros ataques, si golpeaba a greninja, lastimaría a ash

"si ash se lastima, tú lo puedes cuidar" – susurro una vocecita traviesa detrás de su cabeza, serena se dio cuenta de eso –"no, no puedo hacer eso" corte persecución – ordeno mientras se trataba de quitar esa idea de la cabeza, pero al parecer su subconsciente la traicionaba, furiosa se obligó a pensar en la batalla, pero esa vocecilla jugo su última carta – "su puedes ser su enfermera" – esta vez vino con una imagen de ellos 2, serena llevando un uniforme de enfermera extremadamente corto y escotado, ash sin camisa y con el cabello mojado y desordenado

Totalmente roja serena sacudió varia veces su cabeza tratando de quitar esa imagen de su mente y enfocarse en la batalla

Missss – serena giro su cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos, misdreavus flotaba a su lado, con su cabello señalo el campo

¿Misdreavus, que pasa? /mIss, miiissss / corte de nuevo y usa llama embrujada cuando puedas

Tajo aéreo, "usa corte con delphox y esquívalo" – ash vio al pokémon junto a serena, el cual trataba de decirla algo, sonrió – ¿qué dices pikachu?

pikaaa – el pokémon entusiasmado froto sus mejilla cargándolas

Esta no es una batalla normal, verdad korrina

Ustedes hagan lo que quiera, a ellos – señalo arriba – les encanta

Ash alzo la vista, en la valla que divida la playa de la carretera hacia varia personas animándolos y viendo la pelea con fascinación

¿Entonces no importa si metemos a otro pokémon? – preguntó ash

Como no es una batalla oficial, hagan lo que quieran

Si es así, pikachu ve

El rodero salto al campo, ante la mirada de serena, quien confundida veía a ash y a pikachu, misdreavus sin perder tiempo entro al campo también

Vamos serena – dijo ash sonriendo – demos un buen espectáculo - serena sonrió también

Psico-onda, llama encantada y orbe oscuro

Electro bola y tornado "ponte a un lado y usa shuriken de agua pero contra absol" - greninja desapareció, la electro bola chocó contra psico-onda, creando una explosión, delphox fallo ya que apunto a greninja, absol logro golpear a pidgeot, quien cayo, al mismo tiempo greninja apareció a su lado y golpeándolo a quemarropa lo mando a volar varios metros

Ambos, absol y pidgeot volvieron a su forma original – rayo – ordeno ash mientras ambos regresaba a sus pokémons a sus pokebolas

Infortunio, corte – dijo serena

Delphox salto hacia pikachu – cola de hierro – pikachu detuvo su ataque con su cola y comenzaron a pelear entre sí, greninja salto frente a misdreavus con hidro-pulso, ella uso impresionar, con lo que logro detenlo un segundo y esquivar el ataque

"Shuriken de agua", tacleada voltio

Ambos pokémons estaban uno frente al otro, con delphox en medio, cargando electricidad en su cuerpo pikachu se lanzó contra ella, al mismo tiempo que greninja lanzó una shuriken contra el pokémon, delphox no logró esquivar el ataque recibiéndolo y cayendo debilitada, misdreavus aprovecho el descuido apareció frente a greninja y usando u lengua lo lamio

Greninja tembló y gruño, ash también, sintiendo su cuerpo rígido – "parálisis" – pensó ash - electro-bola

Pikachu cargo electricidad en su cola y la lanzó contra misdreavus, la cual descendió un poco tras recibir el ataque

Greninja corrió hacia le pokémon al mismo tiempo que creaba otra shuriken de agua, pero cuando iba a lanzarla se detuvo, ash sintió sus piernas entumecidas

Psico-rayo – misdreavus cargo y lanzando un alarido golpeo a greninja el cual cayo, ash cayó sobre su trasero, respirando, vio a greninja quien estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral

Pikachu vio un momento a ash y luego se encaró a misdreavus sonriendo

Trueno/psico-rayo

Misdreavus se movió a un lado, esquivando el rayo que cayó el cielo, y abriendo la boca lanzo ciento de anillos de colores hacia pikachu, el cual no lo pudo esquivar

Pikachu empezó a tambalearse – trueno ordenó ash

De nuevo misdreavus

Pikachu cargó electricidad, misdreavus apunto pero antes de lanzar el ataque un rayo cayó sobre ella

Electro bola

Pikachu salto y cargo electricidad en su cola creando una esfera amarilla apuntado la lanzo contra misdreavus creando una explosión

Un segundo después misdreavus cayó al suelo

Es todo – dijo korrina – el ganador es ash

Ash se dejó caer de espalda, respirando pesadamente y con los ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa en su rostro, bonnie celebraba junto a los demás pokémons y las personas que habían visto la pelea

[~~]

Ya serena, no es para tanto – se quejó ash

Pero ash esta lastimado – reclamo ella enojada quien trataba de vendarlo

Luego de la batalla y de que korrina dispersara a los espectadores, pues en cuanto terminaron muchos corrieron a retar a ash a una batalla, el grupo se encontraba descansando y disfrutando del resto de la tarde

Serena trataba de curar ash, el cual simplemente le restaba importancia, y trataba de comer tranquilo, pero ella insistía en vendarlo, la situación había terminado con ash cubierto de vendas en toda la cabeza y serena arrodillada a su lado con más vendas, mientras el trataba de masticar su emparedado y ella lo cubría con más vendas

Bien – dijo korrina llamando la atención de ambos, ella había llevado a los pokémon al centro pokémon y en ese momento regresaba con una bandeja con las pokebolas ordenadas en ella – ¿ash, que diablos fue eso que hizo greninja? – dijo en cuanto se sentó y libero a los pokémons

¿Escudo tatami? – respondió el tranquilamente

No idiota – dijo furiosa - la transformación esa, como la hiciste, y que es, ¿una mega-evolución?

Honestamente korrina, eso es algo que no estoy seguro aun, es una habilidad, o técnica que adquirimos greninja y yo en nuestro viaje por kalos

¿Pero no sabe qué es?

No estoy muy seguro, pero ahora soy capaz de usarla a voluntad, bueno – añadió viendo a greninja el cual le sonrió sentado debajo de una sombrilla – siempre y cuando él quiera

Pero ¿y porque te quemaste tu?

Bueno, cuando nos… sincronizamos, nos volvemos uno solo, yo veo lo que él ve, y el ve lo que yo veo, además nos podemos comunicar mentalmente, solo tengo que pensar que ataques debe de usar y el entiende, también el daño que reciba él lo recibo yo también

Pero también ganaste tu serena – dijo ash girando cabeza – ahora te llevas mejor con misdreavus, ¿no?

Serena vi al pokémon que estaba comiendo, este sonrió y se acercó a ella, un poco desconfiada aun serena acerco su mano a ella, misdreavus se dejó acariciar, serena sonrió complacida, misdreavus sonrió y le paso la lengua en cara

Serena tembo del asco, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara arrugada

Bueno - dijo ash – al menos ya no te paralizo ejeje

¡Misdreavus deja de hacer eso! - grito serena, el pokémon huyó del lugar riendo mientras serena le lanzo la venda que tenía en la mano sin lograr acertarle

[~~]

Pasaron 2 días, y como no habían llegado ningún representante de la liga o del ciap al gimnasio, muchos entrenadores decidieron dejar alssahara, sin embargo, ash y serena decidieron ejecutar el plan B, por lo que las chicas le pidieron a ash que se reuniera con ellas en la habitación, dejando de nuevo a bonnie al cuidado de lucario, greninja, y delphox juntó a pikachu

Cuando llegó a la habitación serena lo llevo a la cama y le pidió que esperara ahí, mientras ella sacaba varias cosas de sus mochilas, ash por petición de may, vestía nos short cafés

¿Qué están haciendo? – peguntó al ver a las chicas preparando algo en unos frascos

Algo importante ash – dijo may, serena revisaba la ropa y korrina ayudaba a may

Creo que esto te queda, ¿no crees ash? – le dijo ella mostrándole una camisa azul

Tú disfrutas esto verdad – dijo ash levemente molesto

Claro que no jejeje – dijo serena tratando de disimular

Bien ash, estira las piernas y muerde esto – dijo may dándole un trozo de cuero

¿Para qué? – preguntó el viendo el tarro que ella tenía en su mano

Solo hazlo

Que van a hacer

Solo hazlo ash

Ash, ser una chica es una labor de tiempo completo - dijo may - no basta con solo tomar un baño, las mujeres tenemos muchas cosa que prepara ante de salir, por ahora para que sea más creíble vas a usar una falda

¿Y?

Que tenemos que depilarte, tienes poco pelo pero sería muy notorio – dijo korrina, may empezó a aplicar una crema en la pierna derecha de ash

Y eso – pregunto ash – está caliente jeje, hace cosquillas*

Lo que es no saber – dijo korrina

Lo siento ash – serena tomo un extremo de la masa verde que ash tenía en su pierna, el observo con curiosidad la acción de su amiga

Bonnie alzo la vista, así como muchas otra personas que estaban cenando en el local, el grito resonó en todo el lugar

Que crees que estén haciendo lucario – dijo bonnie sin despegar la vista del techo

El pokémon solo encogió los hombros y negó con la cabeza, aun cuando él ya tenía una muy cercana idea de lo que pasaba

Ash estaba detrás de la almohada temblando, las chicas trataba de sacarlo agarrándolo de a camisa

Te di que no gritara y mordieras esto – dijo may agitando el trozo de cuero con su mano

Ash ven acá – dijo korrina

No, mejor uso pantalones

Que vengas - dijo ella lanzándose hacia la seguida de serena y may

La noche fue larga para el pobre ash…

[~~]

Sabes que pokémon vas a usar ashley – dijo may riendo, la chica miraba furiosa mientras bajaban al patio, donde bonnie jugaba con los pokémons

Pensé en totodile y gible – dijo viendo a ambos pokémons, los cuales estaban sentados uno frente al otro "hablando"

Son lindos –dijo serena viéndolos

Sé que pueden con el trabajo – dijo ashley confiada

¿Que crees que estén hablando?, Ashley – pregunto may maliciosamente

Ashley la miro un poco molesta, korrina le sugirió que la llamaran así para que "ella" se acostumbrara al nombre, ashley suspiro y vio a sus pokémons

Los conozco muy bien – comenzó a decir – se de lo que son capaces, hemos luchado juntos muchas batallas, por eso, serena se lo que piensan – serena sonrió y vio a ambos pokémons - y es que cuando veo su caritas inocentes y sus sonrisas tiernas, sé que están pensando en morderme los desgraciados

Los pokémons al escucharlo giraron sus cabezas un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver a ash y sonrieron siniestramente mientras le mostraban sus colmillos, serena tembló un poco, y may empezó reír

Qu-que lindos – dijo korrina forzando una sonrisa

Vámonos mejor - dijo ashley sacando sus pokebolas y metiendo a los 2 pokémons

[~~]

Los 5 estaban frente al gimnasio, igual que días atrás, 2 magmars hacían guardia, y también el letrero de papel aún estaba pegado a la puerta de vidrio

Por cierto – pregunto korrina – ¿alguien sabe porque ella decidió esto? – dijo a nadie en particular

Serena había cambiado su ropa, porque era muy caliente, llevaba una camisa azul holgada, una falda café de tubo, hasta las rodillas, una licra negra y botas cafés de cuero, bonnie llevaba una vestido amarillo sin mangas y su bolso con dedenne, Ashley llevaba una camisa rosada, con mangas cortas de encaje, una falda purpura, cinturón blanco grueso y tenis azules

Es porque es una tonta – respondieron a sus espaldas, al girar vieron a un muchacho sentado en una banca alimentando unos Pidoves – soy sham, desgraciadamente, un viejo amigo de adalin

¿Adalin? – preguntó bonnie

Es la líder suplente, y es una amargada

¿Que paso? – repugnó Ashley

Es simple, su novio la engaño, lo encontró con otra mujer, y eso la puso furiosa

Tan malo fue, oye, te conozco - dijo serena – tú estabas con la multitud cuando llegamos hace unos días

Si hubieran llegado 4 días antes no hubieran tenido problemas – respondió sham - miren el asunto es este, todo el problema es que es el 6 que encuentra así, al final ella se arto y tomo esa decisión

¿De verdad no deja entra hombres? – pregunto ashley

No, y no parece que vaya a cambiar de opinión, ¿pero ustedes van a intentarlo?

Nosotras si – dijo serena

Pues suerte, adalian es fuerte, y no es mala peleando, solo que avece se enoja y se encapricha demasiado con las cosas – se quedó viendo las puertas un momento - saben que, iré con ustedes, solo estoy matando tiempo, claro, si no les importa

Claro que no, por cierto, soy serena

Yo soy bonnie, y él es dedenne – dijo la niña sacando al pokémon

Soy korrina – señalo atrás de ella – él es lucario – el pokémon asistió

Y yo may

¿Y tú? – preguntó al a chica que se mantenía al lado de serena

Ashley – dijo forzando una sonrisa

Bueno…. Mejor entremos – dijo el caminando hacia la puerta

¿Estará bien? – dijo korrina – es decir, podrás entrar

Claro, ellos no me atacan – dijo señalando a los pokémons – soy aspirante a geólogo, y como no voy por medallas, no les importa, además adalian me deja entrar, a veces, si está de buen humor, lo cual no pasa mucho, ya que siempre esta cabreada

Está bien – dijo no muy convencida Ashley – como sea entremos de aun vez

Al llegar a la puerta, los 2 pokémon de fuego las interceptaron, revisaron las chicas y las dejaron pasar, detuvieron un momento al muchacho pero también lo dejaron pasar al final

El gimnasio de fuego de ciudad alssahara está ubicado al otro lado de la playa, pegado al muro de roca que rodeaba al ciudad, era bajo, de una planta, cosa que extrañó a ash, ay que siempre era de 2 plantas al menos, pero cuando entraron lo entendieron

La entrada principal, conducía aun pequeña estancia de color azul celeste, con 2 plantas y música de ascensor, habían varias sillas y un escritorio, con una computadora, enfrente de la entrada, otra puerta, de color marrón, casi rojo, de cerámica, estaba al fondo frente a ellos, el grupo siguió a sham, quien conocía el gimnasio, por lo que los llevó a la cancha, a través de las puertas marrón, la entrada seguía una pendiente que decencia uno metros, la cual terminaba en una tarima, en el centro, había un lago de lava, y suspendido sobre este una cancha de batalla, sujeta con gruesas cadenas, el magma hervía lentamente bajo la cancha, el calor era increíble, incluso korrina estaba asombrada del lugar, cuando bajaron quedaron del lado derecho de la arena, frente a ellos 2 grúas sujetas al techo pendía sosteniendo 2 jaulas de metal muy grandes, curiosamente cuando serena las toco estaban frías

Bienvenidas al gimnasio de ciudad alssahara – todos se voltearon, de una puerta salió una joven de cabellos castaños, de unos 23 años, llevaba un short celeste y una camisa holgada blanca con un Spinda estampada en ella, rápidamente bajo los escalos y se situó frente a ellas

Mi nombre es adalin – continuo – y soy la líder de remplazo del gimnasio, ¿vienen por una medalla?

Nosotros si – dijo serena, ella se le acerco, se paró frente a serena y la observo detenidamente, asistió y luego se fue donde Ashley

Ellas se puso nerviosa mientras era inspeccionada, may contenía la respiración y korrina cruzaba los dedos, adalin la vio detenidamente pro varios minutos

Está bien – dijo sonriendo – lo siento por eso - dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia una de las jaulas – es que mucho hombres trataron de engañarme vistiéndose de mujer, pero ya los despache

Esto no me gusta serena – murmuro Ashley

Tranqui…la, solo sigamos con el plan y todo saldrá bien – dijo ella tratando de animarlo

¿Y el réferi? – preguntó korrina mientras veía a todos lados

Tuve que echarlo, ya que no quiso acatar las nuevas reglas – respondió adalin mientras cerraba la puerta y encendía la grúa, el andén se elevó y lentamente avanzo hacia la cancha

¿Entonces como harás la batalla? – presunto korrina

No lo necesitamos

Lo necesitas – dijo korrina enojándose – como puede hacer una batalla sin réferi

Claro que no lo necesito

Si lo necesita mujer, sino la batalla no es oficial y no podrás dar la medalla – dijo sham

¿Qué hacemos entonces? - preguntó serena

Yo seré el réferi – dijo korrina

¿Tú? – dijo adalin

Soy líder de gimnasio – dijo korrina sacándola medalla y la tarjeta - pero solo porque ellas son mis amigas, y entiende algo, necesitas un réferi

Ya pedí uno, pero no lo han mandado

Eso es porque tú quieres una mujer adalin, y no tienen tiempo para andar escogiendo a quien envían, echaste al anterior y al de reemplazo que enviaron

Tú te callas sham o te hecho de aquí – dijo furiosa

¿Con el no tienes problemas? – pregunto may – creí que no dejabas entrar hombres

Él no es un hombre, es sham – salieron el andén, adalin fue directo hacia su lado

Será uno contra uno entonces – dijo may

Por mi pueden venir las 2, no tengo problema – dijo sacando 2 pokebolas

Está bien, vamos entonces ash… ley – se corrigió rápidamente serena, por fortuna adalin estaba lejos por lo que no la escucho

Está bien, ya voy – dijo korrina caminando a un lado, bonnie y may se dirigieron a las gradas que estaban detrás de korrina

Reglas estándar

Eh… si lo que sea, solo hazlo

¿Al menos tiene una idea de lo que tienes que hacer?

Claro, es luchar, si me gana le doy la medalla, sino no lo hago, aisha me explico cómo era

Está bien – dijo no muy convencida korrina – bien reglas estándar…. Permites ¿mega-evolución? – volvió a preguntar

Mega que, si lo que sea solo hazlo, es mi primera batalla

¿No has tenido una batalla nunca?

Claro que sí, te tenido muchas

Y siempre terminas llorando – grito sham desde las gradas

Cállate sham, lo que pasa es que es mi primera batalla como líder, buena, líder sustituta

¿Que sugieres ash? – pregunto serena, adalin se había puesto a discutir con el muchacho, por lo que aprovecharon para hablar

Por ahora sigamos con el plan, no nos han descubierto así que sigamos con el

Bien –dijo serena tratando de convencerse

Entonces está bien, será una pelea de 2 contra 1 – dijo korrina no muy convencida – se usaran 1 pokémon por retador y 2 por gimnasio, reglas estándar, sin mega-evoluciones y sin límite de tiempo, si no hay duda – alzo al mano derecha – comiencen

Que así sea – dijo adalin lanzando una pokebola, ashley y serena la imitaron

Ashley envió a gilble, serena a misdreavus, ashley le sugirió empezar con él para evaluar la batalla, y luego cambiar cuando avanzara el combate, adalin por su parte mando a un Magcargo

Un silenció se hizo por parte de ashley, korrina, y sham, serena miro confundida la cara de Ashley, y bonnie hacia lo mismo con sham

¿Es en serio? – grito korrina desesperada

Que pasa, es una batalla

No puedes usar un pokémon tan fuerte con un novato idiota – grito sham

¿Tan malo es ash? – pregunto preocupada serena

Si y no – contestó el – recuerdas lo que brock dijo sobre las regulaciones del ciap – ella asistió – pues es eso, Magcargo es un evolución, por lo que se sobre entiende que es un pokémon de alto nivel, misdreavus es de bajo nivel, y obviamente no podría enfrentarse a uno, es como mandar un scatterbug contra un pidgeot, no tendría oportunidad

Pero gible

Él podría, lo conozco y confío en sus habilidades, pero ten en cuenta a misdreavus, no me malinterpretes – añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de serena – pero eres una novata, por lo que no puedo usar mis pokémons más fuertes, sino haría la batalla muy desequilibrada

Yo – comenzó a decir

No eres un estorbo ni nada serena, eres mi amiga y compañera, pero piensa un poco, porque no elegí a greninja, sino a gible, es para que tú también obtengas experiencia y aprendas a pelear, y también te sirve en los concursos como me mencionaste antes, además así es más divertido, no crees

Serena medito un poco, de hecho eso ya lo había pensado, la primera vez se preguntó porque ash no uso a sus mejores pokémons en la batalla, ahora todo tenía sentido, vio a ash y este le sonrío, ella se tranquilizó, pues al final ash lo hacía por ella

Podemos intentarlo, hare mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo ella

Lo se serena, pero creo que debería ser una batalla más equilibrada, por misdreavus, creo que no sería buen que perdiera tan trágicamente con un solo ataque, aun así, si quieres yo te apoyare

En serio adalin – sham los saco de su plática, estaba junto a la chica – como puedes ser tan tonta

Cállate sham el tonto eres tu

Manda a otro, no puedes usar eso, no ves que este es el segundo gimnasio, perderás la batalla si sigue así

Está bien – dijo cansada – solo es un error, saco un pokebola y regreso a Magcargo, luego saco otra

¿Este está bien? – dijo liberado a un slugma korrina asistió – bien empecemos

Saca otra idiota – le grito sham histérico

Eh... si, si claro – tomó otra pokebola que casi se le cae de la mano, haciendo malabares con ella la logro tomar en el aire, por alguna razón ash sintió familiar esa escena, pero no recordaba de donde, adalin lanzo la pokebola, liberando a un Magmar

Korrina vio a ash, el asistió – bien comiencen

¿Qué piensas? – pregunto serena

Es complicado, tiene un Magmortar, lo que significa que no es una novata, sin embargo su forma de comportarse es rara, yo atacare, tú dame apoyo, ataca cuando veas una oportunidad

Podrá gible con los 2 – el pokémon giro hacia ellos y asistió – si podemos, bien vamos – dijo Ashley cambiando tu tono de voz, serena vio a misdreavus flotando ella también asistió, sonriendo serena se preparo

Por tercera vez – dijo korrina cansada – comiencen

Impresionar/Cuchillada – ordenaron ambos, gible se lanzó contra magmar, gible apunto a slugma

Puño fuego y lanza rocas

Gible usando sus garra chocó contra magmar, slugma gruño mientras se concentraba, pequeñas rocas se desprendieron del suelo y se lanzaron, misdreavus agito su cabello mientras sus ojos brillaban, un rayo purpura salió de estos golpeando al pokémon, slugma se estremeció mientras las rocas se elevaban para luego caerle encima

De nuevo – misdreavus apuntó a magmar, quien estaba luchando contra gible, el pokémon salto hacia atrás, magmar se lanzó hacia el pero recibo el rayo, quedando estático por unos segundos

Pulso dragón/ psico-onda – gible creo una esfera de color aguamarina y la lanzó contra magmar haciéndolo retroceder recibiendo en secuencia el ataque de misdreavus

Slugma apuntó y lanzó varias rocas a gible quien las recibió sin mucho daño

Magmar se lanzó de nuevo contra gible el cual escavo en la tierra desapareciendo, dejando un hoyo donde el puño de magmar dio, misdreavus se elevó y lanzo otro rayo contra el

Adalin estaba molesta, apretó los dientes - niebla clara, Pirotecnia

Magmar agito la cabeza, y apuntando a misdreavus, de su boca salió un humo blanco que impacto contra ella, gible salió del suelo y golpeo al pokémon derribándolo, en el aire, el recibió el ataque de fuego de slugma

Pirotecnia y giro fuego – ordeno adalin

Slugma apunto a gible golpeándolo de nuevo, el pokémon al caer cayo otro agujero, magmar apunto a misdreavus y lo apreso en un torbellino de fuego

Usa psico-onda – los ojos de misdreavus se encendieron, creando una pequeña esfera en su boca la cual genero un rayo purpura que golpeó a margar, obligándolo a soltarla, slugma apuntó a misdreavus lanzando rocas, fallando y golpeándose a mismo, al momento gible salió y lo golpeó desde el suelo

Ahora – dijeron ash y serena, Gible cargo energía en su boca, lanzado otro pulso-dragón, que dio en la espalda a magmar, seguido de misdreavus que uso psico-onda, loa ataques al chocar crearon una explosión, al disiparse el humo, magmar estaba en el suelo noqueado

Slugma lanzo fuego hacia misdreavus, el pokémon se elevó y esquivo el ataque, gible se lanzó contra el con el brazo brillando slugma se giró y elevo una pequeñas rocas pero misdreavus ataco con psico-onda, haciéndolo retroceder un momento, al levantase gible lo golpeo con golpe roca

Si – gritaron ash y serena al ver a magmar y slugma debilitados, luego se callaron de golpe, y se petrificaron, serena estaba muy pálida y Ashley miraba a adalin

Por la emoción al hablar, ash lo hizo con su voz normal

Adalin los observo por unos instantes, rápidamente su expresión cambio de desconcierto a ira

Me engañaron – grito ella – fuera de aquí, ambos

Claro que no – dijo serena – te ganamos, nos debes la medalla

No tengo que darles nada

Claro que si – korrina intervino – si anulas una batalla sin una razón de peso tu pierdes y debes de entregar la medalla

Claro que no, váyanse ahora

Adalin deja de hacer un berrinche – dijo sham – acepta tu derrota

Cállense, váyanse todos – dijo lanzando una pokebola, un magmortar salió de esta, rugió con furia y alzando ambos brazos apuntó a gible y misdreavus, lanzado una Llamarada los golpeo antes de que pudieran reaccionar

Misdreavus – serena asustada corrió hacia su pokémon que yacía en el suelo, ash regreso a gible y corrió tras serena

Magmortar se giró y apuntó con su brazo a serena que tenía misdreavus en sus brazo – detente magmortar - grito adalin, pero el pokémon lanzó su técnica contra serena

La llamarada salió disparada hacia serena, ella abraso a misdreavus, greninja salto frente a ella, golpeando el suelo con su palma, haciendo que varias placas verdes salieran de él, estas eran alrededor de 30 centímetros más alta que el pokémon y formaron un muro de 2 metros, la Llamarada choco contra el escudo creando una explosión, uno a uno las placas volvieron a caer, al disiparse el humo, ash estaba junto a serena, greninja se encontraba parado frente a ellos, ambos, entrenador y pokémon veían enojados al pokémon de fuego, este solo les gruño

¡Paf!

El golpe sonó en el lugar, sham arto de la actitud de adalin corrió hacían ella y le dio una bofetada, la chica miro asustada al muchacho – suficiente adalin, te pasaste – dijo enojado

Yo… – comenzó a decir ella mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla

Deja esta estupidez de una vez – la chica bajo la visita - casi lastimas a alguien

Magmortar se giró y se lanzó contra greninja con su puño cubierto de fuego, el pokémon reaccionó a tiempo y dando una voltereta se alejó de él, magmortar furioso lanzo una llamarada contra greninja, el pokémon uso doble equipo para rodearlo

Detén a tu pokémon – dijo sham

Magmortar detente – adalin saco al pokebola y apunto al pokémon con el rayo, este lo cubrió pero este solo se quedó quieto, el rayo se rompió, magmortar se giró y se lanzó contra el greninja más cercano, siendo un clon este explotó, el pokémon se giró y empezó a embestir a los otros

¿Porque no se detiene? – preguntó serena, luego del ataque se levantó y guardo a misdreavus en su pokebola

Ash miro a korrina estaba junto a bonnie y may protegiéndolas, lucario estaba fuera esperando

Sácalas de aquí – dijo ash, korrina asistió, tomo a bonnie y seguida de may se dirigió a la grúa, magmortar al verlos lanzo pirotecnia hacia ellos, lucario detuvo el golpe con esfera aura mientras corría detrás de ellas

¿Hace cuanto tienes a Magmortar? – pregunto ash a adalin, ella solo lo vio aterrada

Tiene poco tiempo – respondió sham, ash chasqueo la lengua

Serena, tenemos que detenerlo – dijo ash sin quitar los ojos del pokémon de fuego, el cual furioso trataba de golpear a greninja

¿Como?

Luchemos juntos

Greninja salto y en el aire uso hidro-bomba, haciendo retroceder al pokémon que al contacto con el agua creo una fina niebla, furioso cargo electricidad y alzando su brazo, lanzo un rayo al pokémon

En el aire, greninja vio el rayo dirigirse hacia él, pero a menos de 2 metros este se dobló a la derecha, greninja cayó sobre sus piernas y giro la cabeza

Rhyhorn alzo su cuerno, el rayo impactó contra este, absorbiéndolo

Cornada – ordeno serena, rhyhorn arremetió a toda velocidad contra magmortar golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar varios, greninja apareció al lado de rhyhorn, magmortar patino unos metros y alzo la vista furioso

Terratemblor / shuriken de agua

Magmortar alzo sus brazos y uso lanzallamas, que al chocar contra la shuriken creo una nube de vapor, rhyhorn se alzó sobre sus patas traseras y cayo con fuerza haciendo temblar el suelo, al mismo tiempo que greninja saltaba, las ondas viajaron por este a toda velocidad hacia a magmortar, haciéndolo caer, furioso se levantó y cargando electricidad en su puño se lanzó contra greninja, rhyhorn corrió a toda velocidad e interponiéndose entre ambos, recibió el ataque, sin afectarle, greninja salto sobre él y usando hidro-bomba mando a volar a magmortar

Magggg – el pokémon furioso se levantó y cargando energía lanzo una esfera al cielo

La cancha se ilumino como si fuera mediodía, sin perder tiempo magmortar apunto con sus brazos a greninja y uso lanzallamas, greninja desapareció, la llama paso de largo donde él había estado rhyhorn se lanzó contra magmortar, quien estaba concentrado en greninja y lo envistió con su cuerno, greninja apareció arriba de él y lanzo 2 shuriken contra el pokémon

Furico, el pokémon se alzó de nuevo y se arrojó contra greninja golpeándolo y lanzándolo hacía rhyhorn, seguido de lanzallamas, rhyhorn se alzó y se lanzó contra la llama de fuego, greninja se lanzó a la derecha y creando 3 shuriken las lanzo contra magmortar

Esto no es bueno –dijo ash – terminemos ahora greninja – el pokémon asistió, magmortar se lanzó con el puño electrificado hacia él, greninja cerró los ojos, al igual que ash, serena ordeno a rhyhorn detenerlo con cornada, los pokémons al chocar se detuvieron en el aire, pero rhyhorn fue más fuerte haciendo retroceder al pokémon, mientras greninja era cubierto por una Columba de agua

Al disiparse greninja con su nueva forma

Su "cabello" era rubio, y liso, su pecho se tiño de blanco, en su hombros se formó una especie de encaje, mientras una falda apareció en su cintura, en sus labios se creó una delgada línea roja, sus ojos se colorearon de negro, como si tuviera delineador

Greninja reaccionó, se vio a sí mismo y se giró furioso hacia ash, el azabache alzo sus hombros mientras sonreía forzadamente – "lo siento" – pensó ash, el pokémons se giró hacia magmortar furioso, ash sabía que greninja estaba muy enojado con el

Fuera de sí, magmortar alzo los brazos y apunto a ash y serena, greninja creo una cuchilla y se agacho un poco, preparándose para arremeter contra magmortar, un pokémon cayó frente a él y apunto a la cara de magmortar, acumulo energía en menos de un segundo y lanzo un poderosos hiper-rayo, mandándolo al otro extremo del gimnasio chocando contra el muro de piedra que esta atrás de adalin

Frente a ellos estaba un magmortar variacolor, con el cañón apuntando hacia el magmortar incrustado en el muro, el cual cayó a la lava unos segundos después

A tiempo – ash y serena se giraron, de una segunda cabina salía una mujer embarazada, su vientre mostraba que pronto tendría al bebe, un hombre la acompañaba, con cuidado la ayudaba a bajar, el pokémon al verla, de un salto llegó hacia ella, y extendiéndole su brazo, la ayudo a bajar

Gracias magmortar, eres un encanto – dijo ella sonriendo, entre los 2, el humano y el pokémon ayudaron a baja a la mujer

¿Quién es usted? – pregunto ash, korrina llego donde ellos, junto con bonnie

Ash – dijo - ella es la líder del gimnasio de alssahara, su nombre es aisha

Al llegar a la cancha, ella camino hacia adalin, quien aún estaba en el suelo

Te dejo unos días a cargo – dijo en cuanto llego frente a ella - Y haces un destrozo en media ciudad

Señorita aisha – dijo ella – yo no…

Basta, te deje a cargo porque creí que estabas lista – dijo de manera autoritaria

Estoy lista

Obviamente no lo estas adalin, dejas que tus emociones nublen tu juicio y tomaste decisiones imprudentes, te ordene no usar a magmortar porque aún no lo puedes controlar, pero me desobedeciste y casi haces que maten a alguien,

Adalin permanecía en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, aisha se giró y camino hacia ash y serena, de repente, adalin empezó a llora estruendosamente

Loo sssiiieeeennnttoooooooooooooooo – grito mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como aspersores, ninguno de ellos sabía que hacer pues al verla llorara de manera tan cómica disipo el enojo que sentían

¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunto amablemente cuando los tuvo enfrente

Sí, estamos bien – dijo serena, ella sonrió, luego vio a greninja

Tiene un pokémon muy inusual jovencito

Greninja vio a ash furioso, mientras desasía la transformación, aun cuando volvió a su forma original todavía veía a ash con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando el enojo contra su entrenador

Porque no nos vamos mejor – sugirió aisha, vamos a la recepción y hablamos tranquilamente, lamento mucho lo que adalin hizo

[~~]

Después de unos minutos en los que adalin estuvo llorando estruendosamente, todos se encontraban en la oficina de aisha, ella se había sentada detrás de su escritorio, su esposo estaba parado a su lado, junto a magmortar, adalin estaba sentada en una esquina, mientras ash y serena estaban frente a escritorio e ella, korrina, may y bonnie, atrás de ellos esperando

Bien – comenzó a decir aisha - primero que nada debo de disculparme con ustedes 2

No es nada, pero supongo que tendremos que reiniciar la batalla – dijo ash

Lamentablemente no podré hacer eso ash – dijo ella – por desgracia las acciones de adalin me obligan a destituirla de su cargo temporal, y obviamente entenderás que no puedo tener una batalla en este momento – dijo sonriendo mientras se acariciaba su vientre

¿Entonces qué hacemos? – pregunto serena

Como tuvieron una batalla, aunque fue a medias, ganaron la primera ronda, por lo que creo que lo mejor es darla por finalizada y entregarles la medalla Carniola – dijo tomado una caja de piedra roja, la parte exterior era rugosa, con cientos de picos a lo largo de ella, al abrirla se encontraba 2 piedras rojas, pulidas, en forma de gota, en la parte de arriba, tenían una placa de metal, este, junto a la piedra, daba la forma de ser un pendiente rojo, la piedra brillaban tenuemente, como si tuviera luz en su interior

Serena tomo la medalla, ash también, pero él no se veía muy feliz

¿Qué sucede ash? – preguntó ella

No se siente muy bien – contesto

Vamos ash – dijo may – no es para tanto

Ash pensó un momento, suspiro y guardo la medalla en la caja – está bien, supongo que no se puede hacer nada más

Lamento esto – continuo aisha – lo peor es que debido a esto tendré que cerrar unos días el gimnasio

¿Porque? – pregunto ash

No tengo reemplazo, debo de buscar a alguien que pueda con ello, pero no te preocupes, solo serán 3 días a lo mucho

Si eso es todo – dijo may – entonces porque no nos vamos, hace demasiado calor aquí, incluso con el aire acondicionado – dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano

Todos se levantaron y salieron

¿A donde irán? – preguntó aisha en la puerta del gimnasio, ella, su pokémon y su esposo se despedían de ash y compañía

A skyfall – respondió ash, aisha sonrió

Si es ahí donde van, déjenme compensarles algo, hablare con mi hermana, para que los reciba

No creo que deba de… – comenzó a decir serena

Insisto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, ya que no tuvieron la batalla que esperaban, al menos le pediré a mi hermana que los reciba

Gracias entonces

¿Cuando se irán?

Creo que en 3 días - dijo ash – descansaremos hoy y luego veremos, pero creo que e días partiremos

Excelente – dijo may – así podremos ver la ciudad

Alsahara es una ciudad muy inusual – dijo aisha – pero con mucho encanto, una vez se acostumbran al calor verán una hermosa ciudad y única

Ash sonrió y a sitio – entonces gracias por todo – luego añadió girando su cabeza hacia adalin – ¿que pasara con ella?

Adalin es mi aprendiz, la entreno desde hace años, y espero que ella sea mi sucesora, pero por desgracia aún no está lista, es buena entrenadora, pero es muy impulsiva y cabezota, más aun cuando se enoja, pero tengo confianza que pueda hacerlo, cuando madure un poco

Sabe cuándo nacerá él bebe – preguntó may acercándose a ellos, aisha sonrió y se acarició el vientre

El doctor dice que en 5 semana aproximadamente

¿Saben que es? – siguió may

No – dijo el señor que estaba junto a ella, llamando la atención de todos – lo siento no me he prestado, soy shamir

No hemos querido saber que será – dijo aisha – pero creo que será un niño

¿Cómo sabe eso? – preguntó ash

Instinto - dijo sonriendo

[~~]

Que calor – dijo korrina quien se dejaba caer en el sillón – creo que hace más calor ahora - se quejo

Luego de ganar la medalla y de curar a sus pokémons el grupo decidió ir al hotel para planear su próxima ruta, en ese momento estaban en la entrada, cerca de la piscina, bonnie había subido a cambiarse para ir a nadar un poco

Creo que es porque vinimos del gimnasio – dijo serena

¿Serena estás bien? – preguntó may mientras se aceraba a ella, ash estaba con pikachu comprando una bebidas

Si – dijo serena, ella cabeceó un poco – solo algo acalorada

May le toco la frente

¡SERENA, ESTAS HIRVIENDO! – grito alarmada

No es na… – serena se tambaleo y se inclinó hacia adelante, ash llego en ese momento y mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa vio a serena, may toco la frente de la chica, y asustada llamó a ash, korrina se levantó y fue a buscar ayuda

¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó may alterada

Llevémosla al cuarto, korrina fue por ayuda – dijo ash

Sujetándola, ash la cargo en sus brazos y corrió escaleras arriba, seguida de may, a medio camino se encontraron con bonnie quien caminaba alegre con dedenne, al ver a ash cargar a serena se alarmo pues la vio muy roja y con los ojos cerrados

[~~]

Las chicas esperaba afuera de la habitación, solo ash estaba adentro junto al médico, quien revisaba a serena, luego de varios minutos la puerta se abrió y salió el doctor, ash estaba sentado junto a serena

¿Como esta? – pregunto may preocupada

Solo es un leve resfriado – dijo el médico – es algo normal – dijo guardando sus cosas en su maleta

¿Normal? – preguntó korrina

Vienen de twilight, no es así – preguntó, may asistió – debido al cambio tan brusco de temperatura, mucho se enferman cuando vienen por primera vez aquí, no se preocupen, solo tiene un poco de fiebre, en un par de días se le pasara y estará como si nada hubiera pasada, pero recomiendo reposo y que tome – abrió su maletín y saco unas pastilla – esto cada 6 horas

Gracias doctor – dijo may

Yo lo acompañó - dijo korrina

Podemos verla – pregunto may

Sí, pero está dormida, mejor que esta así

Bonnie entro corriendo directo a la cama, se alivió al ver a serena dormir, con un leve sonrojó en su rostro, tenía un paño en su frente, a su lado, junto a ash, estaban delphox y Spewpa cuidándola

Ella está bien bonnie – dijo ash abrasándola – solo debe de descansar

Me alegro – dijo la pequeña

Porque no vas a jugar un poco – bonnie alzo la vista para ver a ash el – a serena no le gustaría que estuvieras triste, y creo que tampoco que estuviera encerrada, ve a jugar con Spewpa por ella

Si ash – dijo bonnie tomo al pokémon y salió junto a pikachu, delphox vio a ash un momento – ve a cuidarla, el pokémon sonrió y salió detrás ella – espera dijo ash sacando una pokebola y abriéndola – greninja necesito un poco de agua – dijo mostrándole un plato – y si podrían cuidar a bonnie

El pokémon asistió, junto sus manos y lleno el balde, luego salió detrás de delphox

Ash tomo la toalla y la mojo de nuevo volviéndola a poner en al frente de serena

Yo me quedare un rato – dijo ash sin voltearse a may – ve a comer algo y luego vienes

Seguro, puedo esperar si quieres

Estoy bien

Deacuerdo, oye- dijo sonriendo – nada de ideas raras, ok

Ash fungió el ceño, luego rio un poco, may salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta

Volveré pronto – dijo may cerrando la puerta, ash tomo la venda y la mojo en el balde, la torció y la puso sobre la frente de serena

[~~]

…Y eso fue lo que paso

Era tarde, cerca de las 11 de la noche, ash estaba en una cabina hablando con brock, poniéndolo al tanto de su viaje, may se había quedado con serena cuidándola

Me alegra que serena este mejor, espero que se recupere pronto

El doctor dice que pasado mañana estará bien

Con respecto a las medallas, aun cuando fue un poco raro, supongo que algo es algo – dijo el moreno – ahora ya tienes 2 medallas

Sí, pero se sintió medio raro, no me gusta mucho que me regalen la medalla

Yo te la di – dijo riéndose

Eso fue diferente, era un niño tonto

Ash – la expresión de brock cambio – ambos sabemos que me llamaste para algo, más aun, estamos hablando en privado, así que no des más rodeos, que pasa

Ash bajo al vista – está bien

[-]

… y qué opinas

Brock vio a ash unos momentos

Sabes o eres el tipo más idiota del mundo, o el más afortunado

Yo sé que…

Ash, sé que es complicado, pero korrina tiene mucha razón, y debes de tomar una decisión rápido

Y si me equivoco

Siempre existe esa posibilidad ash, la vida es así, de complicada y confusa, sin embargo por eso mismo debes de actuar

Ash se quedó pensado unos momentos – sabes creo que lo mejor es tener otra opinión ash, como la de una mujer – ash lo vio confundido – athena no puede ahora, estuvo trabajando todo el día y ahora está descansando, no quiero despertarla, con quien más podrías hablar – dijo más para sí que para ash

Iris, dawn o misty – sugirió el entrenador

Iris no sé, no la conozco mucho ash, dawn está descartado, creo que lo mejor sería misty

Ash abrió y cerró al boca, ese era otro tema que quería hablar con el

Yo – brock lo miro fijamente – quisiera hablar con dawn, aun con todo esto, yo la quiero mucho, es mi amiga, sé que la lastime, yo…, crees que sea buena idea hablar con ella

Si y no ash – respondió brock – mira es bueno que quieras arreglar las cosa, pero todavía no es el momento

Porque, ya paso casi 2 meses, no puede estar

Ash, a veces aun te comportas como un niño

Ash solo se limitó a verlo más confundido

Amigo mío, no existe furia más grande en la tierra que la de una mujer despechada, y créeme ellas nunca olvidan, dale un poco más de tiempo, yo hablare con ella, y veré cuando puedas verla, por ahora nuestra mejor opción es misty

Pero es muy noche

Si, y te gritara por uno minutos, pero mejor háblale ahora, no dejes que pase más tiempo, en estos caso ash, lo mejor es el consejo de una mujer

Está bien, gracia brock

De anda sabe que puedes contar con migo

Brock – le muchacho iba a cortar la llamada, pero se detuvo – sobre lo que te pedí

Si, encontré algo, pero es muy confuso ash, dame un par de días más, para tener algo más concreto

Está bien, le llamare a misty ahora, sé que me gritara pero realmente necesito arreglar esto

[~~]

Más vale que tengas una buena razón para llamarme a esta hora ash kétchup – una muy furiosa misty lo veía a través de la pantalla, ella llevaba un pantaloncillo celeste claro y una camisa del mismo color

Misty, necesito un consejo

Ella bizqueo un poco, aun somnolienta, se frotó los ojos y vio a ash

Es sobre un problema, y necesito el consejo de una mujer

[~~]

Ash hablo por varios minutos avergonzado le explico al situación su amiga

Ash, sabes o eres el tipo más idiota del mundo, o el más afortunado, me inclino más por lo primero

Pero misty

Nada de peros, ash, ella debe de quererte mucho para aceptar eso

No creo que sea tan proble…

Claro que lo es ash, como crees que una mujer aceptaría ser tu novia en secreto

No creo que seamos no…

Ash, deja de hacerte el tonto por una vez en tu vida – se frotó la sien con las yemas de los dedos – mira ash, ahora lo que debe de hacer es algo grande, para compensarla a ella por lo que le has hecho

Como que

Misty sonrió siniestramente – escúchame y has exactamente lo que te diga entendistes

Porque me parece una mala idea

Ash, quien de los 2 es quien tiene más experiencia el amor

Tu pero

Y quien de los 2 está en una relación

Tu pero

Y quien es aun mujer

No lo, se, solo estamos tu y yo

¡Que¡

Cálmate misty – dijo ash sonriendo, misty lo miro furiosa, peor luego empezó a reír

Realmente me hace falta esto jejeje, pero hablando en serio ash, has lo que te diga al pie de la letra

Porque siento que acabo de hacer un contrato con el diablo – dijo ash resignado, aunque al final escucho atentamente a su vieja amiga

[~~]

Ha pasado 2 días desde que serena se enfermó, y aun cuando la fiebre bajo un poco, aun no cedía por completo, por lo que permanecía en cama, may, korrina y ash se alternaba cuidándola, despertándola cada 6 horas para que tomara su medicina

Ash – el aludido miro la cama, serena lo veía con ojos medio abiertos, y la nariz muy roja, ash rio la verla, era tarde, casi las 5 cuando ella despertó

No te burles - dijo cerrando los ojos

¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto ash

Mucho mejor – ash quito la venda de su frente, el agua estaba caliente por haber estado en contacto con su piel, la retiro y la y puso su mano en su frente

Que fresco – exclamo serena sonriendo y cerrando los ojos cerrados

Ash sonrió al verla, se había asustado mucho cuando ella se desmallo

Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos – dijo mientras le acariciaba la frente, sin embargo ella fungió los labios

Sucede algo – pregunto extrañado ash

Nada - dio dándose la vuelta, ash la vio extrañado, luego sonrió al oírla roncar levemente

Como esta – preguntó may abriendo la puerta

Esta dormida ahora, se despertó un momento

May la toco en la frente – le ha bajado al fiebre – dijo – te importa cuidarla mientras voy a comer

Adelante

Quieres algo

Iré después

Que tome las pastillas cuando despierte – dijo poniendo las pastillas y 2 botellas grandes de agua en la mesa de al lado

Ash la vio salir, luego toma las pastillas y leyó las indicaciones

Duraznos – ash se giró, serena había vuelto a su posición original, ash dejo la caja y la arropo pues al girar se destapo, luego vio la chaqueta de ella, al lado derecho estaba la llave que había conseguido, recordó con alegría como ella la había ganado, realmente había mejorado mucho, aun así serena se seguía esforzando, para ella empatar había significado que debía mejorar mucho, también había mejorado en las batallas, recodo su pelea en la playa, y en el gimnasio, también recordó como ella le ordeno a braixen que bailara para esquivar las estocada de greninja y como al final ella evoluciono, aunque no entendía porque lo hizo, ni porque parecía que quería rostizar a greninja

¿Y may? – al girar la cabeza vio serena que la veía de nuevo

Fue a comer, luego vendrá, ¿tienes hambre? – Ella negó con la cabeza – toma – le dijo pasándole una pastilla, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

¿Que es? – preguntó mientras se la tomaba

Para que te cures rápido, ahora se buena y duerme un poco – ella sonrió y se acomodó en la cama

Sabes has mejorado mucho en tus espectáculos – serena sonreía y lo veía con los ojos adormecidos, la pastilla lentamente le empezaba a hacer efecto – realmente te veías muy hermosa en el escenario, me hubiera gustado mucho estar ahí

¿Y qué más? – preguntó con una media sonrisa en la boca, ash le sonrió

Ash veía a serena quien estaba batiéndose entre el suelo y el despertar

Sabes, mucho dicen que soy un tonto obsesionado por las batallas, y quizás tengan razón, soy un niño tonto

Jejeje si may tiene razón – dijo serena

Aunque también con los años me di cuenta de algo, que también soy hombre – dijo sonrojándose un poco – supongo fue con dawn, al verla en traje de baño, ahí me di cuenta que era un chica

Serena bufo e inflo sus cachetes

Pero solo era algo físico, con el tiempo me di cuenta, sabes también de di cuenta de muchas cosa

Pikachu le gusta el kétchup – dijo serena riendo

Sí, creo que tiene un serio problema con ello – ash aspiro hondo, no sabía porque, pero sentía que debía de decirlo, al menos ahora, vio a serena quien roncaba débilmente, se lo debía, aun cuando una parte tenía miedo, de perderla...

Serena, yo, sé que estamos en una… relación complicada, sé que lo que te pedí es muy extraño, peor tu aceptastes, lo que me asombro mucho, sé que no soy el más despierto, sé que hay un millón y medio de cosas que no entiendo, que tengo tantas dudas, pero yo, aun no estoy preparado para ello

¿Por qué ash? – preguntó serena

Hace tiempo, yo, recibí una carta, era de mi padre, no sé qué decía, yo la destruí antes de leerla, pero recuerdo un fragmento, decía, no te rindas, hasta el final

Jejeej, siempre dices eso

Sí, pero, yo tengo miedo, no sé porque, no sé qué pasara si lo encuentro y siento que al final, de nada sirve que yo diga eso, si yo mismo me detengo

No estás solo, yo estoy contigo aquí

Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte – serena empezó de nuevo a roncar suavemente, ash sonrió – o de perderte

Tu nunca me lastimarías ash – murmuro medio dormida

Ash sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza

Ash – serena hablo casi dormida – ¿has tenido muchas amigas? – bostezo

Sí, he conocido a muchas chicas en mi viaje

¿Todos son importante para ti verdad?

Son mis preciadas amigas

Pero – serena dio un gran bostezo y se giró en la cama - ¿y yo que soy para ti?

Serena, tú eres una amiga muy querida, una persona muy especial para mí, alguien que…

Amiga~~ - murmuro suavemente serene mientras volvía a roncar levemente

Creo que lo que quiero decir serena es – aspiro profundamente – para mi eres más que eso – tomo aire – me gustas, mucho, yo te am…

Serena se incorporó de golpe

Hasta que despiertas – al girar vio a may abriendo la ventana – ¿cómo te encuentras?

Yo – se tocó la frente – me siento bien, aunque adolorida, cuanto tiempo dormí

Como 3 días – may se acercó y rápidamente le dio un golpe en la frente con su dedo – nos preocupaste mucho

Eso duele may – dijo frotándose la frente – ¿dónde está ash?

Abajo comiendo como siempre – dijo suspirando – por cierto toma un baño - dijo riéndose y tapándose la nariz mientas agitaba la mano – apestas – may empezó a reír y salió de la habitación

La chica se olfateo, may tenía razón, avergonzada tomo su ropa y se metió a la ducha, mientras el agua caía sobre ella, serena repaso en su mente los últimos acontecimientos, sonrió al recordar como ganaron al medalla, más aun cuando recodo a su compañera Ashley, y las fotos que había tomado, no pudo evitar reir al recordad como ash las busco desesperadamente, sin saber que delphox las tenía guardadas en su pelaje, y aunque sabía que a ash no le gustaba recordarlo, eso no impidió que ella le tomara como 30 fotos a ash

 _Me gustas mucho…_

Serena se paralizo en la ducha, la palabra de ash había venid a su ente, pero no recordaba muchos detalles

e-eso fue real o no – dijo mientras dejaba caer el jabón – fue real o lo soñé, no, tuvo que ser un sueño, pero estoy segura que, no tiene que ser un sueño

Serena se sujetaba la cabeza mientras se agitaba el cabello, se había arrodillado y en cuclillas se devanaba los sesos pensado sobre ello, no estaba segura si lo había soñado y no ayudaba el hecho que junto a esa "confesión" tenía la imagen de un durazno gigante bailarín

Después del baño, serena salió y se sentó en la cama, tomo su bolso y espacio el contenido de este, acomodó un pequeño espejo rectangular sobre la almohada, de modo que se pudiera ver en él, y se dispuso arreglarse, aun así no hacía mucho, más bien solo movía torpemente los brazos, pues las palabra de ash, o al menos eso pensaba ella, resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez

Luego de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo bajo a comer, bonnie feliz la abraso mientras korrina le preguntaba por su estado, ash también estaba preocupado, pero feliz de verla sana

[~~]

¿Tienen todo? – preguntó ash mientras se colgaba su mochila, pikachu subió a su hombro, ash le rasco la barbilla distraídamente mientras veían a las chicas, mientras guardaba el sobre en su chaqueta que aisha le pido entregar a su hermana

3 días después de la recuperación de serene por fin decidieron irse a su siguiente desino, en ese momento may y serena guardaban sus cosas, serena guardaba además las de bonnie

Es todo – dijo may cerrando su mochila

Los 4 bajaron al comedor, como era cerca del medio día decidieron almorzar primero y luego partir, abajo, korrina y lucario los esperaban en la mesa

Mientras comían ash recibió una llamada, levantándose fue a contestar

¿Oigan chicas? – Dijo korrina – les impronta si las acompañó

Por mí no hay problema – dijo serena – ¿pero porque?

Bueno, como no sé cuánto tiempo tendré antes que mi abuelo me encuentre, quiero aprovechar al máximo mis… vacaciones, por lo que me gustaría ir con ustedes

Claro, será divertido - dijo bonnie, may asistió mientras masticaba, en eso su pokenav sonó, indicando que le había llegado un mensaje de misty

 _Misty: may rápido, por favor toma una cámara y graba esto, ash va a hacer algo, y quiero que lo grabes, pero será ahora, date prisa_

 _May: que va a hacer_

 _Misty: solo hazlo, no pierdas tiempo –_ en ese momento ash volvía, caminaba de manera muy decidida, todas, menos may, se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, pues él no era así

Ash dio un rodeo a la mesa, caminando directamente hacia serena, may al verlo activo la cámara de su pokenav y enfoco a ash, quien no se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacía, ya que solo veía a serena

¿Ash que sucede? – pregunto ella, el muchacho solo extendió su mano hacia ella y la levanto

Que… – su pregunta quedó a medio formular, ash de un rápido movimiento posos sus labios en los de ellas, con la mano derecha sujeto fuertemente la cintura de la chica, serena dejo caer los cubiertos mientras abría los ojos todo lo que podía, luego los cerro lentamente mientras pasaba sus bazos por el cuello del muchacho, inmediatamente sintió un presión en su pecho, con su mano libre ash poso su palma en su pecho, ella solo abrió más su boca permitiendo que la lengua de el entrara en su boca, mientras ella aferraba su mano derecha en el cabello del muchacho

May veía la escena con la boca abierta y sus ojos como platos, korrina estaba paralizada, al igual que lucario, bonnie tenía una rara sonrisa, con los ojos desenfocados mientras su ya no tan inocente mente trataba de procesar lo que pasaba ante sus ojos

Lu-lucario – grito korrina, el pokémon reacciono y materializando su hueso golpeo a ambos en la cabeza, may tomo a serena, lucario a ash y korrina cargando a bonnie salieron corriendo del lugar, mientras las personas murmuraban sobre ellos

[~~]

Debido al espectáculo que ash y serena montaron en el hotel, tuvieron que huir a toda prisa, refugiándose en un centro pokémon, en ese momento ash estaba de rodillas, atado y con varios golpeos en la cabeza frente a él estaba delphox, greninja y lucario, y por alguna razón que ni el mismo entendía, pikachu también estaba colgado boca abajo de una viga

 _ **Porque me ataron a mí también**_ – pregunto el pokémon boca abajo

 _ **Es tu entrenador**_ – dijo delphox – _**debiste de haberlo detenido**_

 _ **Es el de greninja también, porque a él no lo atan**_ – protesto pikachu

Yo solo hice lo que me dijo misty – se lamentó ash aun sabiendo que no le responderían, los pokémons suspiraron, greninja vio la pared, l otro lado de estas, estaban las chicas reunidas

Mientras en la otra habitación una muy furiosa korrina miraba a serena que estaba sentada en la cama, may hablaba furiosa por su pokenav, y al otro lado de este, misty reía mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño y trataba de respirar

No puede creer – dijo entre risa – que ash realmente lo hay hecho

Sabía que tu tenías la culpa - Grito may – tienes idea de la vergüenza que nos hicieron pasar ustedes 3

Pero lo grabaste, eso es lo importante - dijo misty – tienes que mandarselo a brock ahora

Que hacemos con bonnie – dijo korrina, la pequeña estaba sentada a la par de serena con la vista al vacío y con una sonrisa vacía, may se acercó a ella – ¿bonnie?

¿Ella gira su cabeza – porque ash y serena se estaban comiendo entre ellos? – preguntó confundida

Eh… - korrina no sabía que hacer

Déjame a mí – dijo may – tengo un hermanito

¿Y serena?

May chasqueo los dedos frente ella, pero no reacciono, serena tenía una risa tonta en la boca, la vista pegada al techo, sin ver nada en específico, y un sonrojo que cubría su rostro

La perdimos – dijo korrina chasqueando los dedos en su cara

Déjala, me avisas cuando vuelva, ven bonnie, tenemos que hablar – may tomo a la pequeña de la mano y salió del cuarto

En serio – dijo korrina mientras may cerraba la puerta – todos ustedes están locos

[~~]

¿Cuánto tiempo que llevara llegar? – pregunto el pokémon

Como 7 días creo, tengo que hacer una ruta pero tratare de llegar lo más rápido posible – respondió gary – oye estas seguro de esto – dijo tomando la piedra de la caja – de querer dármela

Mewtwo asistió, gary vio la caja de metal frente a el

Uno días después del incidente con moltres, mewtwo se presentó de nuevo en el laboratorio del Prof. Oak, el Prof. estaba emocionado de verlo de nuevo y aun que le costó, se contuvo de examinarlo, gary también se sorprendo de ver al pokémon, más aun cuando su abuelo le dijo que él conocía a ash

Supongo la situación es más seria ahora – dijo gary mientras tomaba la piedra y a examinaba, luego la devolvió a la caja

Por ahora están, "tranquilos" – dijo el pokémon - por lo que debemos de aprovechar el tiempo, quiero darle esto a ash, pero ahora sería muy arriesgado de mi parte mostrarme, y sé que tú también le encontraras un buen uso

Comprendo, después de todo casi te filmaron, no te preocupes se lo entregare a ash, de todas formas tengo que verlo, le debo la revancha – respondió gary

Mewtwo sonrió, gary lo vio detenidamente, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que mewtwo significaba, descubrir un pokémon totalmente desconocido aumentaría su reputación y adelantaría enormemente su sueño de ser profesor, pero no podía traicionar a un amigo de ash

Bien – dijo gary – partiré ahora a ciudad azulona

Mewtwo asistió complacido y se tele-transportó

Gary vio a la caja, era metálica, de color madera, con espuma en su interior, y 4 objetos en ella, todos amoldados a la espuma negra que los protegía

Gary tomó el mega-aro y se lo puso en su muñeca, era blanco, con su mando derecha lo ajusto al tamaño adecuado, luego tomo la piedra activadora y la coloco en el brazalete, tomo la mega-piedra y se giró, blastoise estaba parado atrás de él esperando, gary se acercó y le froto la cabeza

Tendremos que ir de compras amigo – el pokémon movió la cabeza sonriendo – tengo que encontrar como ponerte esto – gary se giró y vio la mega-piedra que quedaba, era naranja, con líneas roja y amarilla enrolladas, y tenía un nota pegada a ella escrita con lápiz, gary cerro la caja y guardándola en su bata se dirigió al laboratorio

Bien blastoise démonos prisa, ash no espera

Blastoise vio la piedra antes de que su entrenador la cerrara y la guardara en su bata, el papel solo tenía una vocal escrita

 _ **Y**_

.

.

Termine…

Bueno aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, que se está haciendo medio rara jejeje

Korrina se le unió, y va a estar un rato, y por cierto, brock volverla en 2 capítulos, en el siguiente explicare porque no está y porque se ha quedado tanto tiempo en ranma gan

Este capítulo es más amourshipping que otra cosa, y como ven ahora ash y serena son pareja, sin embargo voy a aclarar algo

Para empezar, como dije al principio, el romance no es el tema central, aun cuando son pareja, no va a cambiar mucho, claro a haber momento entre ellos, pero no siempre

Digo esto porque casi siempre las historia que leo de amourshipping van así ash se declara y se pasan enamorados todo el tiempo, dándose apodos y cosas así, no será así aquí, no va a ser puros beso y abraso y cosas cursis, va a ser más pegado a la "realidad", claro sin final trágico o cosas así, ojo no critico ninguna historia, solo digo que no seguiré esa línea

Lo que quiero decir es que no van a pasar de cariñosos todo el tiempo, me voy a basar en mi propia experiencia, aunque claro, habrán escenas donde serena engañe a ash con comida para llevarlo a lo oscurito y meterle mano jajajaja

Quiero que me ayuden en algo, que mega le doy a paul, tengo en mente 4 cosas

Un mega kangaskan, no sé por qué pero se me viene a la mente ese pokémon cuando pienso en una para el

Le mega-evoluciono a Aggron, que creo que sería lo más obvio

Ustedes me ayudan diciéndome otro, obviamente no un legendario

O me invento una mega evolución de uno de su pokémons, en ese caso me inclino entre Electivire o Froslass

Deje review con su sugerencia

~Notas~

Cornelio es el nombre en japonés, Gurkinn es el nombre latino, dela vuelo de korrina, yo prefiero el primero, solo aclaro esto

No odien a serena por esto, ni a mí, jeje simplemente quise meter esta escena, además, ¿quién no tuvo un amor platónico de niño?, pero queda claro de quien está enamorada al final

Spewpa: se me había olvidado evolucionarlo jejejeje lo siento

Ok, antes que alguien diga algo, sé que absol no aprende pulso umbrío de manera natural, pero me parece ridículo eso, siendo un pokémon siniestro no pueda aprenderlo por nivel

Sé que escudo tatami no funciona así, pero hasta ahora nunca ha sido siquiera mencionado, por ahora lo pongo de esta manera, que solo puede usarlo una vez por combate, y no es de prioridad

En cuanto a las edades, se las recuerdo

Ash, serena y may, 17, bonnie 9, brock 24, korrina 22 (clemont tiene 23)

Pongo las edades así porque creo que es más lógico pensar que los líderes como korrina y clemont tienen una edad cercana entre ellos, además de ser mayores de edad

Como siempre si tiene duda sobre la piedra, googleenlo, en imágenes ahí estarán como joyería

Por cierto, tengo página de Facebook, no porque lo desee

No sé por qué, pero facebook decidió estúpidamente que mi página personal debía de convertirse en una fanpage, y no me dejo revertirlo, y es una meirda

Busque en internet como revertirlo, y me di cuenta de algo, a todos los que les paso tenían más de 4000 amigos, yo no tenía ninguno en esa, la cree específicamente para ello, esa cuenta no se la daba a nadie, y por alguna razón idiota, me la hicieron así, por lo que tengo página de esta historia

Medite mucho, iba a borrarla pero decidí usarla para subir las imágenes que uso de referencia para las medallas y cosas así

La página se llama Anzu Honoda, solo tiene 3 fotos, al subir este capítulo acabo de subir la piedra de la medalla, búsquenla, pero no le den like, no voy a subir cosas ahí continuamente, solo diré cuando suba una imagen en los capítulos para referencia, así que ténganla en cuenta

La escena de ash siendo maquillado por las chicas se basa en un experiencia propia con mi novia, a ella la conozco desde hace años, pero hasta hace poco somos pareja, la cuestión es que un día hace años estábamos en su cuarto, ella estaba arreglándose y yo leyendo un libro sentado en su cama, de repente sentí algo caliente en la pierna, al verla vi que me había puesto algo verde, yo no sabía que era y no le puse mucha atención, a los minutos ella como un extremo y lo jalo, jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor, después estaba detrás de mí queriendo emparejarme las piernas, al final lo hizo, pero con una rasuradora

Ella me suele usar mucho de conejillo de indas, varia veces, incluso ahora, me ha engañado o convencido para probar nuevos productos en mí, pero igual la quiero, casi siempre me usa para probar lo que compra, dice que es más fácil ver cómo queda en mí que en un espejo, aunque últimamente trata que me pruebe también su ropa…

.

Por el momento la habilidad de greninja la puse como sincronización, pero me gusta más resonancia, por lo que quiero cambiarlo, pero no estoy seguro, me ayudan a decidir

Como este es un spinoff de XYZ, ash ya tiene un mejor control de ella, pudiéndola usar a voluntad, aunque todavía no sabe mucho de ella

Una cosas más, un anónimo me mandó un mensaje privado, preguntándome si le daría la misma habilidad a serena, es decir sincronizarse con su pokémon, honestamente no lo había pensado, pero la idea me esta resonado en la cabeza, ustedes que dicen, no sería excesivo eso

Una última cosa, con respecto al capítulo 22 del anime, solo diré algo

Fue perfecto (inserte giro de quinceañera emocionada) ha sido el mejor episodio de relleno del toda la serie, se pasaron, desde el principio con la "confesión" de ash, hasta la batalla de serena contra Jimmy

Para mí, tiene 9.5 de 10

Lo malo fue que no termino la batalla, y que metieran al equipo rocket, como dije en capítulos anteriores, a mí me agrada, pero cae mal que salgan en cada maldito episodio, eso baja calidad al programa

Con respecto a los terremotos, lamento mucho lo que paso en ecuador, espero que estén bien, y les mando saludos desde el salvador, si hay alguien que lea desde ahí

Con Japón, espere que también estén bien, lo que note que muchos se enojaron porque podrían cancelar el arco del equipo flare, igual que como paso con el equipo plasma, creo que es malo que veamos solo eso y no todos los problemas que pasan ahí, y muchos antepongan el shipping antes que las victimas

[Review]

Estui: me alegra que te guste, te seré honesto, en el primer boceto, era bonnie quien los interrumpía, pero la descarte casi de inmediato

The master gold 10: no estaba seguro de ellos, peor me alegra que te gustaran, honestamente creí que me salieron algo escuetos, ya que me costó mucho escribir esa parte, espero no decepcionarlos en el próximo concurso, y por cierto, eran zapatos lo que lanzaban, y aun no los descarta como arma jeje

Alisha: gracias

pyroknight98: saludos a ti también

baraka108: hace tiempo que no veo los padrino mágicos, no sabría a cuál capitulo te refieres, en realidad la idea se me vio de un arte que subieron a una página en Facebook, que no puedo encontrar donde se subió, pero es de un gardevoir que despierta a su entrenador con comesueños

LupitaChapero: ¿qué tienen todos contra la niña?, jajajaja, en serio, muchos la terminaron casi odiando jejeje

AndrickDa2: con articuno, se verá as adelante, con respecto al shipping

Como he dicho, a mí me encantaría que fuera canon, que ash quedara como campeón y con serena en kalos para defender su título, sin embargo, los productores no quieren verlo así, y sí, yo sé todos los hit que han mostrado, que esta más que claro que serena está enamorada de ash, pero trato de mentalizarme así, para no llevarme una peor decepción cuando los idiotas de gamefreak quiten a serena, te diré, que en cuanto pase eso (pero realmente quisiera que no fuera así) yo dejare de ver pokémon, porque volví a verlo por serena

Pero si, realmente desearía que fuera como tú dices, eso sería lo mejor que podrían hacer los productores, y probablemente, sería lo que salve a la serie, porque créeme, si busca lo entraras, que en Japón, muchos piden que quiten ya a ash o que al menos hagan canon el shipping, pero no sé qué piensan los productores

Gracias por leer esta historia, y por tener paciencia en esperar, lamente la demora (parezco disco rayado) espero terminar antes de mes el próximo capitulo

Próximo capítulo: una alianza inusual y ¿un poke-triángulo amoroso?


	18. Chapter 18

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

- _ **Texto**_ -: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto **/** texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

+: Junto a un ataque es que es crítico el golpe

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que aparezcan, en serio trato de quitarlas, pero al final siempre se me cuelan algunas

Capítulo 18

Confesión

Una alianza forzosa y ¿un poke-triángulo amoroso?

Luego del incidente en el hotel y de una buena sermoneada de parte de may, el grupo por fin se puso en marcha a su siguiente destino, al tomar el teleférico, korrina agarro a ash y se lo llevó para que no estuviera con serena y may se pegó a esta para asegurarse que no se escabullera dónde ash, llegaron de nuevo a twilight, curiosamente justo cuando reii entraba a la ciudad, con alegría ella les mostro a un Turtwig el cual se agitaba felizmente en los brazos de ella, luego de los saludos ellos partieron, reii les ofreció quedarse de nuevo pero korrina le informó que tenían prisa, aun así ella los acompañó a la salida del pueblo, donde ash aprovecho para darle algunos consejos para cuidar de su pokémon

Sin embargo cuando llegaban a la entrada de la ciudad, brock llamo a ash, el azabache tuvo que regresarse al centro pokémon, volviendo con las chicas 30 minutos después cargando una mochila negra en su espalda

[~~]

May deja de empujar – dijo ash tratando de nos tropear al caminar

Tu solo camina maldito calenturiento – respondió ella enojada, con ambas manos may empujaba a ash por la espalda mientras caminaban por el sendero de tierra

Vamos may, no es… – empezó a decir serena

Tu eres más culpable que él, casi trauman a la pobre bonnie – les respondió may furiosa

El grupo ahora caminaba por la ruta 11, esta recorría el Bosque de Yatir, que colindaba con el desierto de Neguev, al suroeste de namib, originalmente era el 2 desierto más grande de la región, sin embargo debido a la masiva reforestación, ahora el desierto había prácticamente desaparecido, ellos seguían la ruta que un poke-ranger les había indicado, quien a la vez les conto un poco de la historia del lugar

Ash iba adelante, siendo empujado por una muy enojada may, korrina y lucario iban pegados a serena, quien reía nerviosamente, y bonnie iba caminando feliz, porque al fin ellos 2 habían dado el gran paso, sin embargo por ahora por orden de may, ellos no iban a estar juntos, más que nada era su venganza por lo que les habían hecho pasar en el hotel

Luego de varias horas se detuvieron en una colina, el lugar era una zona de descanso, por lo que varios entrenadores también habían acampado en ese lugar

Como la ciudad twilight y skyfall estaba separadas por el bosque de yatir, la mayoría prefería atravesarlo a pie, siendo esta una de las pocas zonas que los permitían, ya que era cerca de las 3, decidieron quedarse a dormir ahí, situándose hasta arriba de la colina arreglaron las tiendas y se prepararon para almorzar

[~~]

Durante el resto de la tarde ash, serena y para sorpresa de ash, también may tuvieron algunos combates con los entrenadores que también habían acampado ahí, llegando la noche cenaron, ash hablo un momento con brock, el cual aprovecho para fastidiar a su amigo, mostrándole el video que may había tomado, serena paso 25 minutos detrás de may persiguiéndola mientras ella huía y agitaba su mano, con el pokenav en ella, y el video reproduciéndose en el

[~~]

Una fría brisa recorrió lugar, en la cima dela colina habían 3 tiendas de campañas, y a lo algo de la ladera, decenas de tiendas reunidas en pequeños grupos, ellos estaban solos en la cima de la colina, abajo, la más cercana estaba a 50 metros

Ash estaba fuera de la tienda, llevaba una camisa blanca y uno short azules, en sus manos tenía un sobre manila, abierto, dentro de veía algunas hojas, en su otra mano estaba su pokédex

Estas bien – ash se volteo, serena caminaba hacia él, al llegar a su lado se sentó en el pasto

Si, solo pensaba

Serena vio el sobre – ash, que sucede – ash vio el sobre que tenía en la mano – sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

Es sobre mi padre

Serene vio de nuevo el sobre, pasaron varios minutos en los que estuvieron en silencio, en algún momento, ash se dejó caer a su derecha, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella

Ash, dime que piensas de tu padre

Ash observo a serena, ella estaba muy seria, desde su posición veían a la fogata que tenía, y más abajo otros 2 grupos también pasaban la noche

Ash bajo la miraba, con la ayuda de Eilat, brock logro dar con el paradero del papa de ash, así como con la última bitácora que había enviado, en ese momento ash tenía su pokédex en sus manos, la pantalla holográfica mostraba un archivo no abierto

Ash / cuando – ambos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo – tu primero - dijo serena

Cuando brock se quedó en ranma Gan le pedí que hiciera algo por mí – tomo el sobre y sacando las pagina se lo dio a serena, ella la hojeo, habían muchas anotaciones, como si fuera un diario, leyó el encabezado de una, decía sobre la llegada a la región del grupo y los planes futuros para su siguiente destino, ojeo un poco, en una página había una lista con 20 nombres

Esto es toda la información que encontraron de el – continuo ash, serena rápidamente reviso los nombres hasta llegar a la mitad, en aun grupo que decía "profesores" serena reconoció el apellido de ash

Arklam kétchup

Arklam – murmuro serena

Si, ese es el nombre de mi padre, ahora ya confirme donde esta

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos

Y qué opinas

No lo sé – dijo ash bajando la vista – he llegado hasta aquí, pero… no sé qué hacer – ash abrió el archivo en al pokédex, era la foto de un mapa, con una camino de rayas rojas que mostraban el trayecto recorrido, así como varios números anotados a lo lardo de este, el camino del puerto de ranma Gan y seguía mar adentro, en la ciudad además marcaba un edificio, cerca del puerto, con una nota que decía, base

¿Lo odias? – pregunto serena

Yo... – ash abrió y cerró la boca varias veces – no lo sé, a vece creo que no, pero otras siento una furia inmensa en mí, por abandonarnos, todos dicen que fue porque tenía una misión, pero odio eso, que dejara a su familia por esa estupidez, pero a veces creo que tenía razón yo, no lo sé yo

Serena abraso a ash – está bien – dijo suavemente ella

No lo creo, no sé si es normal sentirme así

Lo es ash, ash, sé que no soy la persona para hablar de ellos ash – continuo serena – pero creo que también debería de tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de él, él es tu padre, por el viniste al mundo, por eso creo que deberías de avanzar

Ash la vio confundido, serena siguió hablando

Solo digo, no sabes todo, el odiar a tu padre por abandonarlo es algo terrible, ash, y a mí no me gusta esa parte tuya – tomo aire - no debe de guardar rencor ash, sean cuales fueren sus motivos para irse, no creo que debas de seguir guardando rencor en tu corazón, todos cometemos errores, yo sé que es difícil, pero, creo que es algo que debes de dejar ir, y seguir adelante, así si algún día lo encuentras, quizás puedas entender mejor su situación

Ash alzo a la vista, meditando por varios segundos lo que su amiga le había dicho, luego giro su cabeza para verla

Creo que me pase- dijo asustada agitando las manos – yo no tengo idea de nada de esto y creo que me…

Gracias serena – lo interrumpió ash – para mi es difícil, pero tienes razón – ash tomo la mano de serena, el sol empezaba a salir proe l horizonte – me gusta que estés conmigo, me calma – dijo con una simple sonrisa asomado en su labios, mientras veía los primera rayos del sol salir

Serena sonrió, se sentía feliz de haber podido ayudar a ash

Vamos, creo que debemos prepararnos para empezar este día

Ambos se levantaron, los rayos del sol comenzaban a teñir lentamente el cielo de morado claro

Ash dormía solo en su tienda, obviamente, korrina dormía con lucario en la suya y may con bonnie y serena en la de ella, con delphox haciendo guardia para que serena no se les escapara, como dijo may, el pokémon al ver salir a su entrenadora iba a detenerla, pero serena le pido no hacerlo, al final ella cedió y siguió durmiendo, cuando llegaron a sus tiendas serena detuvo a ash y armándose de valor le planto un fugas beso al muchacho, totalmente roja se giró y antes que ash pudiera decir algo se metió en la tienda

Ash quedó un poco confundido, serena asomo su cabeza fuera de la tienda y le saco la lengua, el sonrió y se metió a la suya para vestirse

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a pikachu, sonriéndole burlonamente – no fastidies – dijo ash medio-enojado, medio-avergonzado y medio-riendo, eso solo hizo que pikachu sonriera más mientras lo fastidiaba son su mirada – sigue así y que corto tu suministro de kétchup – esta vez pikachu se asustó y corriendo a toda velocidad salió de la tienda, no sin antes robarse unas bolsas de la mochila de ash

Ash solo suspiro cansado y se cambió de camisa, tomo una de las pokebolas que tenía junto a su saco de dormir y salió de la tienda, pikachu se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos, comiendo una bolsa de kétchup, ash lo miro unos segundos y siguió su camino

Los primeros rayos del sol desplazaban el color púrpura del cielo, cambiándolo a naranja, bostezando ash abrió la pokebola que tenía en sus manos, primeape salió de esta, el pokémon sonrió mientras chocaba sus puños

Bien, empecemos – dijo ash tomando una pose de boxeo, primeape sonrió y se colocó en posición frente a ash

Pikachu abrió su bolsa mientras veía ash lanzar un gancho contra primeape, el cual sin ninguna dificultad bloqueaba el golpe de ash y le conectaba un derechazo

[~~]

Aun cuando la colina les daba una gran vista del lugar, no era la mejor zona para desayunar, por lo que recogiendo las tiendas caminaron colina abajo, luego de una hora, llegaron a un claro, que estaba junto a un rio, por lo que decidieron comer ahí, mientras korrina y lucario ponían la mesa, ash instalaba la ducha cerca del riachuelo

La ducha portátil era un cubículo de plástico, con una regadera y un tubo de plástico atrás de esta, que se conectaba al rio, desarmada ocupaba muy poco espacio, este fue enviado por brock cuando ash regreso al centro pokémon, esta tomaba agua del rio, la cual era limpiada luego de ser usada para ser devuelta a este

Termine – dijo ash saliendo de esta luego de instalar la regadera

Excelente – dijo may – yo me bañare primero – le dijo caminando hacia ash y quitándolo de en medio – si espías, serena te matara – dijo sonreído mientras cerraba la puerta, un minuto después se escuchó el suave sonido del motor eléctrico y el agua correr

Korrina se rio del comentario de may, ash enojado iba a reclamarle, pero korrina lo llamo, por lo que se calló y fue donde ella

Menos mal que trajimos eso – dijo korrina, serena salía de la tienda junto a bonnie – no sabes cuántas veces desee una ducha decente cuando viajaba junto a lucario y me tocaba quedarme en los bosques

Nos tomara alrededor de 20 días recorrer el bosque – dijo serena sentándose en la mesa de plástico

¿Porque tanto serena? – pregunto bonnie

Porque no tenemos prisa – dijo ash – si nos apuráramos lo cruzaríamos en aproximadamente 10 días, además, sería bueno ver que pokémon hay aquí – dijo ash viendo un árbol, donde un spinarak tejía su red

Por ahora necesitamos leña, y agua – dijo korrina llamando la atención de todos

Voy por la leña entonces – dijo ash

Lucario ve por el agua por favor – pidió korrina, el pokémon estaba sentado bajo un abeto, al escuchar a su entrenadora se levantó y tomando una cubeta se fue al rio

Voy contigo ash – dijo bonnie tomado su bolso, como siempre dedenne dormía en el aun, ash sonrió y tomando de la mano a la pequeña, se intentaron en el bosque, pikachu iba juntó a bonnie caminando

Espérenme –dijo serena – buscare unas bayas, para hacer unos pokelitos

No se tarden mucho – dijo korrina, lucario llegaba en ese momento con una cubeta, la coloco en un tanque de plástico pequeño que estaba sobre un soporte, debajo de este había otro contenedor, korrina lo encendió, el purificador empezó a trabajar, depositado el agua en el contenedor de abajo, en lo que la maquina trabajaba, lucario fue por más agua, mientras korrina armaba la cocina

[~~]

Buneary caminaba cerca del risco, el desnivel tenia cerca de 10 metros de altura, el pokémon conocía muy bien ese camino, pues lo había recorrido desde hace casi un año, al final, cerca de la curva había un árbol de las bayas que tanto le gustaban, cuando llego hasta el, usando sus orejas tomo varias y se sentó a comer a la sombra de este, con los pies colgando del risco, y sus ojos cerrados, mientras engullía su desayuno felizmente, una fuerte explosión la asusto, tirando su comida se aferró con su patas al tronco, mientras veía hacia abajo, en el camino habían 5 personas y 8 pokémons luchado, buneary no era ajena a esas cosas, muchas veces había visto a entrenadores luchar en el bosque, entre ellos, o contra pokémons salvajes

El pokémon observo la batalla con curiosidad, vio como un pokémon azul se movía a alta velocidad esquivando los ataques, luchando junto a un delphox, un pikachu y un pokémon de la misma clase al que no pudo identificar, estaba tan absorta en la batalla que no vio cuando una bola sombra impactó contra el risco, el borde de tierra cedió, junto con el árbol y buneary, el pokémon asustado trato de aferrarse en vano a algo y se precipitó al suelo seguida de varias rocas

Aterrada, buneary cerro sus ojos, mientras escuchaba como algo era cortado, y esperaba el impacto, que nunca llegó, al abrir sus ojos, una sombra la tenía en sus brazos la cual la deposito con suavidad en el suelo, el pokémon se giró y cargando su ataque de agua, lo lanzo contra el pokémon que estaba flotaba arriba de ellos

Buneary al ver el rosto de su salvador, sintió sus mejillas arder, y su corazón palpitar con furia, mientras el pokémon desaparecía frente a ella, y reaparecía envistiendo a otro pokémon

[~~]

¿Eso sería todo? – preguntó ash

El entrenador tenía varias ramas en sus brazos, bonnie se encontraba a su lado con varias ramitas también, serena estaba frene a ellos, viendo una árbol, pikachu y dedenne estaban subidos en él, bajando las bayas que ella les indicaba

Si – dijo tomado en el aire la última que dedenne bajo – con esto será suficiente, gracias dedenne, pikachu

Los sonrieron y bajaron corriendo para reunirse con sus entrenadores

Serena tenía la bolsa de bonnie, pues en ella había metido las bayas, el pokémon estaba en el hombro de bonnie, igual que pikachu, estaba en el de ash, como tenían suficientes, decidieron volver donde estaban may y korrina

¿Harás muchos pokelitos deliciosos serena? – pregunto bonnie sonriendo

Claro bonnie – dijo ella – te hare uno especia a ti

Siii – exclamó feliz la niña – y tu ash

Ash no respondió, de repente se detuvo y vio directamente hacia adelante, serena también se detuvo y observo a las personas que estaban frente a ellos, fungió el ceño y se colocó frente a bonnie, mientras tomaba su pokebola

Equipo rocket- dijo ash sacando la suya, pikachu bajo al suelo y se puso en posición

[-]

Cuanto falta para llegar a skyfall – pregunto meowth cansado

Bastante - dijo james

Tengo hambre – dijo el pokémon

Ya basta – dijo jessie, al mismo tiempo que su estómago rugía – está bien, descansemos un momento, menos mal que compramos suministros

Falta poco para llegar a un claro - dijo james viendo su mapa – vamos hasta allá y descansemos

Con la expectativa de comer el equipo rocket reanudo su camino, jessie iba feliz, junto a Gourgeist, con quien caminaba abrasa mientras ambas veían la llave que tenía ella en su mano

El equipo rocket viajaba a través del bosque de yabit, habían recibido la orden de llegar a skyfall, y también la de pasar desapercibidos

Debido a eso, ellos iban de civiles, jessie vestía una falda negra, y una camisa sin mangas purpura, junto a un sombrero purpura con una pluma, james iba con una camisa con cuadros hechos de líneas rojas, azules y amarillas, y unos pantalones cafés, lentes azules, meowth era el único que no iba disfrazado, como iban de civiles, el pokémon opto por hacerse pasar como el pokémon de jessie, sabiendo que tenían que cruzar el bosque, compraron mucha comida instantánea, por lo que ahora solo esperan llegar al claro para poder comer tranquilamente

[-]

Equipo rocket – dijo ash

El bobo – dijo jessie

¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto james

No sé qué tonta idea tengan, pero no dejare que se lleven a pikachu – dijo ash desafiante

¿Pikachu? – dijo meowth confundido

e-es cierto – dijo jessie - cayeron en nuestra trampa

Si - dijo james siguiéndole la corriente

El equipo rocket dio una salto hacia atrás

Te emboscamos y ahora nos llevaremos a pikachu – dijo james

Jessie y james agarraron su camisas y las jalaron

Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre.

Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren.

Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

Para unir a los pueblos dentro…

Cuando jalaron sus camisas se detuvieron, jessie vio en su escote, james su pecho, ambos se voltearon y reuniéndose con meowth, Gourgeist y Wobbuffet hablaron en un círculo

¿Y nuestra ropa? – pregunto james

Tarado, no recuerdas que teníamos que pasar desapercibidos y con el maldito calor de este lugar, no iba a llevar 2 mudas encima

Es cierto, pero…

Si – dijo jessie pesadamente – no eso mismo sin el uniforme

Ash, serena y bonnie veían totalmente confundidos al equipo rocket, meowth reaccionó y empujado a jessie y jame los posiciono en su lugar

No importa - dijo jessie – Gourgeist bola sombra – dijo apuntando con su dedo

Electro-bola - ordeno ash lanzando la pokebola que tenía en su mano, serena la imito, dedenne salto al suelo, serena al verlo se puso delante de bonnie, la pequeña la vio enojada pero ella negó con la cabeza, bonnie asistió con el ceño fruncido

Ash vio de reojo la silenciosa pelea que tenían bonnie y serena, james lanzo a inkay, mientras meowth se colocaba junto a gourgeist el cual lanzaba otra bola sombra explotando en el aire por la electro-bola de pikachu

Déjala – dijo ash – bonnie quédate atrás, que dedenne nos de apoyo, usando moflete eléctrico trata de paralizarlos y ataca cuando vea una abertura, pikachu, cola de hierro, greninja corte

Serena acepto y se movió un paso a la derecha, dándole más visión a la niña, pero al igual que ash, cubriéndola con su cuerpo – delphox has lo mismo

Delphox y greninja se lanzaron contra inkay le cual iba a toda velocidad contra ellos, combinado su cuchilla y la rama de delphox ambos detuvieron a inkay en el aire y lo lanzaron hacia Gourgeist, meowth salto sobre este y con las garras brillando cayó sobre greninja, la cuchillada+ dio en el pokémon haciéndolo retroceder, delphox creo un circulo de fuego y soplo en él, la lengua de fuego iba en dirección de meowth pero esta fue detenida por la bala semilla de Gourgeist, inkay girando sobre su eje lanzo un psico-rayo contra delphox, pikachu con rayo detuvo el ataque creando una nube negra y una pequeña explosión, dedenne salto girando hecho una bola a través de la nube, cayendo sobre inkay, y frotando sus mejilla descargo la electricidad acumulado en el

Inkay descendió mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas lo rodeaban, Gourgeist, creo otra esfera purpura y la lanzo contra greninja, el pokémon desapareció, esquivando el ataque, greninja apareció frente a Gourgeist, y alzando su brazo, lo descargo contra él, meowth corrió a toda velocidad y cruzando sus garras en X detuvo el corte descendente del pokémon, Gourgeist aprovechando la distracción creada por meowth uso bala semilla a quemarropa, las balas impactaron contra greninja, haciéndolo retroceder y derribándolo, delphox creo otra llama y la lanzo contra Gourgeist, llevándose a meowth en el proceso

Greninja cargo energía y lanzo hidro-pulso contra Gourgeist y meowth, Wobbuffet salto frente a ellos y cubierto de un aura blanca recibió el ataque, regresándolo, greninja desapareció a tiempo esquivando el ataque

Pikachu salto y lanzo otro rayo contra inkay, el pokémon respondió con un psico-rayo, anulando ambos ataques, dedenne rodo y desde el suelo lanzo un impactrueno, inkay recibió el golpe sin mucho daño, pero el ataque lo desconcentro un segundo, tiempo que pikachu aprovecho y lanzo una electro-bola contra el pokémon, siendo desviado nuevamente por Wobbuffet, pikachu no pudo evitarlo ya que estaba en el aire, recibiendo el ataque

Ash sonrió inconscientemente, al igual que jessie y james

Lanzallamas/psico-rayo – ordenaron jessie y james, ambos pokémon se alinearon uno junto al otro y cargando sus ataques los lanzaron

Hidro-pulso/llama embrujada – greninja y delphox los imitaron y cargando lanzaron los ataques al mismo tiempo, estos chocaron y explotaron a medio camino, dedenne rodaba en el suelo hasta llegar contra meowth, contra quien arremetió con tacleada, el pokémon distraído no logro verlo a tiempo, siendo derribado por el ataque sorpresa del roedor, pikachu salto hacia Wobbuffet cargo electricidad y girando en el aire, apunto hacia él, este, al verlo se cubrió de un aura blanca, pikachu en el aire giro y disipando la electricidad cuando estaba a pocos metros cargo energía en su cola, y con cola de hierro golpeo al pokémon, mandándolo varios metros atrás

Gourgeist se lanzó a la derecha, pasando frente a Wobbuffet que volaba hacia atrás por el ataque de pikachu, y cargando bola sombra apunto a delphox, dedenne a toda velocidad lanzo impactrueno contra el, el ataque la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que errara y lanzara el ataque hacia arriba, contra el risco que los rodeaba, impactando contra este y derribando parte de el

Ash siguió con la vista la bola que impacto contra el risco, luego centro su miran en pikachu, iba a ordenarle un ataque cuando escucho un chillido, alzando la vista vio a un buneary caer junto a varias rocas

Greninja, sálvalo – ordeno ash, el pokémon se giró y vio al pokémon caer, de un salto se lanzó contra las rocas, creando una cuchilla en el aire, al llegar las despedazo y tomado con delicadeza al pokémon cayo con el, con cuidado lo deposito en el suelo y se giró hacia inkay, el cual iba a toda velocidad contra el

[-]

Buneary veía al su salvado luchar contra un inkay, el pokémon embistió a toda velocidad contra este, esquivándolo ágilmente greninja se lanzo a la izquierda, y girando creo una shuriken de agua que impacto contra inkay, este se elevó y girando lanzo un psico-rayo contra el, mandarlo la suelo

Buneary chillo asustada, haciendo que serena y bonnie la notaran, confundidas, ambas veían al pokémon que temblando miraba aterrada a greninja, el cual se levando y miro a inkay, sonriendo con orgullo lanzo otra shuriken al mismo tiempo que inicio su ataque

[-]

Bonnie, necesito que dedenne distraiga a wobbuffet – la pequeña estaba muy concentrada en la batalla, al escucha a ash asistió sin quitar la vista de su pokémon el cual rodaba por el campo esquivando las cuchillada de meowth

Terminemos con esto – dijo ash sonreído sin saberlo, james también sonrió divertido, por un segundo los ojos de ash brillaron, serena se percató de reojo, igual que bonnie, quien asombrada giro su cabeza y vio a ash directamente a los ojos

Greninja, delphox, pikachu y dedenne se colocaron frente a sus entrenadores, al igual que Wobbuffet, Gourgeist, Inkay y meowth, greninja creo 2 shuriken de agua, delphox encendió su rama, pikachu y dedenne cargaron electricidad

Wobbuffet se colocó frente a los pokémons con su brazo sobre su frente a modo de saludo, gourgeist creo una bola sombra, inkay se giró mientras cargaba energía, meowth hizo crecer sus garras…

Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti*

Un silencio reino en el lugar, incluso greninja, que estaba levemente inclinado en su pose de batalla se enderezo, confundido, todos se volearon a ver a james, incluso jessie miraba confundida a su compañero

Rápidamente, james saco un holomisor y se quedó viendo a ash, él lo miro un segundo y asistió, james se giró y contesto

Ash y serena junto a sus pokémons veía la james con curiosidad, incuso bonnie estiraba el cuello tratando de escuchar lo que decían

… ruta 11, vamos en camino como nos lo ordeno – decía el al aparato – ¿ahora?, si no hay problema lo esperamos o…, no, no hay ningún problema jefe

James colgó y se giró, pero apenas abrió su boca cunado un fuerte viento lleno el lugar, obligando a todos a cubrirse por el polvo que levanto

El ruido de las turbinas resonaban en el lugar, mientras una nave negra se materializaba arriba de ellos y descendía, girando sobre ella y situándose atrás del equipó rocket

Cuando descendió la parte trasera se abrió, de ella bajo un hombre adulto en un traje negro, en su pecho, del lado derecho, estaba bordado con hilo rojo la R del equipo rocket

Giovanny – murmuró ash, serena al verlo agarro a bonnie y la abraso fuertemente

Necesito que se den prisa, los levare inmediatamente a… – en ese momento Giovanny se percató de ash, en su rosto mostraba claramente que no esperaba verlo

Bien, esto no lo esperaba- dijo el, caminando hasta situarse frente a los pokémons de jessie y james, al detener sonrió – al aparecer lograste salir dela torre ash

No fue gracias a ti – dijo ash secamente, greninja y delphox se juntaron cubriendo a sus entrenadores

Al contrario niño, si yo no hubiera detenido a lysson, no hubieran logrado salir de ahí

Ash lo miro en silencio unos instantes – pero no vine por eso, honestamente no esperaba verte aquí, si no mal recuerdo, eres entrenador – Giovanny vio el camino – vas a skyfall, no es así

Ellos permanecieron en silencio, Giovanny giros sobre sí mismo y camino hacia la nave

Espera – dijo ah dando un paso adelante – quiero pregúntate algo – Giovanny se detuvo y giro su cabeza hacia atrás

Es sobre arklam, verdad – Giovanny lo vio detenidamente unos segundos, parpadeando lentamente – supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer

No me malinterpretes niño – añadió – es solo, que tu padre es la única persona que que he llegado a respetar…

Jessie, james y meowth veía en silencio la conversación de su jefe con ash, su asombró no dejaba de crecer a cada instante

Dime algo – dijo ash – ¿porque están buscando a los legendarios?

Por lysson – respondió Giovanny – el tiene un tonto ideal, de manera simple, él quiere destruir a todos y crear un mundo nuevo

Como el equipo galaxia

No exactamente ash, y si – añadió al ver el rostro del muchacho – yo siempre he sabido de ti*

Ash parpadeo varias veces confundido – a diferencia de lysson o Cyrus, yo tengo… ciertas convicciones, mi interés de dominar el mundo, dicho de una manera muy simple, Cyrus en cambio busca la creación de un mundo nuevo, siguiendo sus propios designio, en cambio, lysson quiere destruirlo todo, y que solo los elegidos, por él, sobrevivan en su nuevo mundo

Niño, a mí no me interesa atacar a civiles, si quieres se entrenador, es tu vida, si deseas ser artista – dijo viendo a serena – es tu problema, pero si interfieres en mis planes, te eliminare sin dudarlo

Lo que quiero decir, que nunca tuve motivos para hacerte algo, solo contra arklam, y aun así, no vale la pena usar trucos tan bajos, si derroto a arklam será con mis propias fuerza – añadió apretando su puño y mirándolo seriamente, luego alzo la vista hacia ash – pero eso no es lo que quieres saber

¿Que investigaban?

La regresión primigenia, algo que es muy común en el viejo mundo, y si, arklam está ahí… vivo

¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? – dijo serena, Giovanny se volteo hacia ella unos instantes

Porque el idiota de arklam no es alguien que pueda morir tan fácilmente, menos con su alakazan

Tú y yo tenemos el mismo objetivo – añado Giovanny viendo a ash – tu no quieres que lysson logre su objetivo, y a mí no me conviene, ni tampoco que los demás lo consigan

¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó ash

Como esta tan seguro que lysson tiene ese plan – dijo serena

Porque – dijo Giovanny - ha esperado por caso 15 años este momento, pacientemente, al igual que yo, que llegara el momento oportuno, y sé que el no ha cambiado su planes

La información que robo el equipo galaxia, eran los planos de un arma de destrucción masiva, con ella podrían erradicar la vida en la tierra, sin embargo, para activarla, en teoría, requieren una gran fuente de poder

Los legendarios – dijo serena, ash abrió los ojos, a su mente vino la conversación que había tenido con el padre de serena sobre la regresión primigenia, y con mewtwo sobre la captura de los legendarios, ahora entendía todo

A que se refiere con en teoría – prosiguió ash mientras pensaba

Porque los planos están incompletos - respondió Giovanny

Ash medito unos segundos - si no pueden capturar a los legendarios – comenzó a decir ash – un pokémon con regresión primigenia podría ser igual de efectivo

Giovanny sonrió – eres listo niño, si, sin embargo estoy muy seguro que el equipo galaxia no lo sabe, lysson si, por eso a adelantado sus planes, y vendrá a Sion pronto

¿Pero cómo estar tan seguro? – pregunto serena

El vendrá por motivos políticos, esa es la versión oficial, se supone que hará tratados con Sion para exportación y comercio, sin embargo, sé que eso solo es una fachada, vendrá a supervisar las labores de su grupo para la expansión del equipo flare a esta región

Por eso estas aquí – dijo ash

Si, y ahí entras tú, sé que si te ofrezco unirte a mi te negaras, eres demasiado igual al idealista de tu padre, pero como dije, tenemos propósitos iguales, mi propuesta es esta, ayúdame y yo te ayudare

Tienes que estar bromeando - estallo serena – no puedes siquiera pensar que nosotros – al ver la expresión de ash, serena se callo

¿Qué clase de ayuda?

Información, necesito saber que están haciendo las demás organizaciones, sé que el equipo aqua se ha refugiado en Sion luego de su derrota a manos del equipo magma, y sé que estos han mandado a su mejores soldados a buscarlos a esta región, sé también que lysson a empezado a crear bases en esta región, mi petición es que me informes cuando veas a alguno de ellos y, yo te mantendré al tanto de mis descubrimientos

Ash no puedes siquiera pensarlo – dijo serena, ash se mantenía en silencio con la vista baja, el muchacho decidió probar algo

Mewtwo – dijo ash, Giovanny entrecerró los ojos

Entonces es cierto – murmuro Giovanny - el también está involucrado

Está bien – dijo ash - si solo es eso

Ash ¿es en serio? - Dijo serena

Si – respondió ash girándose hacia ella, aun tenia a bonnie en su brazos – pero se también esto – vio a Giovanny pero siguió halando bajo, solo para que ella la escuchara – no confió en el, pero necesitaremos mucha ayuda, y este, es el menor de 2 males

Giovanny se acercó a le y le tendió la mano

No confió en ti – dijo ash mirándolo con furia

Y haces bien niño, si no fuera así, no te lo hubiera propuesto – dijo apretando la mano de ash con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero él ni se inmuto, lo soltó y saco un librea, anoto algo y arrancado el papel se lo entrego a el

Este es mi numero – dijo señalado el de arriba – y el de abajo es el de ellos – dijo señalado a jessie – por ahora la prioridad es ubicar a las demás organizaciones – se giró y camino hacia la nave

Por ahora – dijo sin voltearse – no bucare a mewtwo, al menos no a través de ti, sé que no eres tan tonto para llevarme a él, ni el cómo para mostrarse ante mí, pero dile, que si lo veo, no dudare en capturarlo – dijo girando su cabeza un poco, solo para ver a ash – vámonos, deben de llegar a skyfall hoy mismo – le indico a james

Si jefe – dijo meowth, jessie y james regresaron a sus pokémons y corriendo se metieron a la nave, esta despego, mientras se elevaban partes de esta deprecian, luego el sonido del motor se apago

Ash vio el papel en su mano, luego lo arrugo y lo guardo en su pantalón

Ash – serena puso su mano en el hombro de ash, asustándolo, pues estaba conentrado pensado – ¿estas seguro de esto? – preguntó serena

No… lo sé, pero no hay mucho que hacer – ash cambio la expresión en su rostro – lamentó haberte metido en esto serena

Ella negó con la cabeza – ash no te dejare hacer esto solo

Quiero hablar con tu papa, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle, volvamos al campamento, may y korrina deben de estarse preguntado donde estamos

¿Quién es mewtwo? – pregunto bonnie, ambos se sobresaltaron, habían olvidado que bonnie estaba con ellos, ash camino hacia ella y arrodillándose la miro a los ojos

Es un amigo mío, pero bonnie, por favor, no lo menciones a nadie, es importante para mí, me arias ese favor, y también, no mencione lo que paso aquí, está bien

La pequeña asistió

Bien, por ahora volvamos, además – ash acaricia la cabeza de bonnie – lucharon muy bien ustedes 2

Ella sonríe mientras tomaba a dedenne en sus manos, el, pokémon retozaba felizmente en los brazos de bonnie

[-]

Buneary veía a los humanos hablar entre ellos, luego de unos minutos, el más viejo se fue e lugar, junto a las 2 que estaban al otro lado de donde estaban ella, los que llegaron hablaron entre ellos y luego llamaron a sus pokémons, el pokémon conejo, al ver que greninja se iba con ellos, decidió seguirlos

[~~]

Como ash predijo, may estaba muy enoja preguntase donde se habían metido, luego de una breve explicación, donde ash les contó su encuentro con el equipo rocket, pero omitiendo la llegada de Giovanny y su acuerdo con él, se prepararon para comer

[~~]

Los 5 comían en la mesa, ash frente a serena, bonnie al lado de esta, y may junto ash con korrina a su lado, junto a ellos estaban lucario, greninja, delphox, primeape y blaziken sentado comiendo, pikachu, spewpa, misdreavus, wartortle y dedenne sentados en la mesa comiendo, absol, pidgeot y rhyhorn por su tamaño, estaba a un lado desayunando

Greninja hablando con delphox, sobre el uso de corte y como podía mejorarlo, el pokémon sostenía la rama de ella en su mano derecha, con su izquierda llevaba la comida a su boca y con la derecha le mostraba a delphox como sostener la rama adecuadamente, primeape hablaba con lucario, sobre un golpe de boxeo, lucario se mostró muy interesado en un ataque que conocía primeape y discutían sobre eso, primeape dio 3 golpes al aire, mientras le explicaba como posicionar su hombro, blaziken y wartortle comían en silencio, los demás hablaban de cosas sin mucha importancia

Cuando sirvieron dedenne salto a su plato y hundiendo su cara se puso a comer, pasando unos segundos, en los que dedenne no se movía, bonnie afligida lo tomo de la cola y lo alzo, solo para ver al pokémon con su boca llena de comida, sonriendo lo dejo de nuevo en su posición, boca abajo, con la cabeza metida en el plato y sus patas al aire, a su lado, pikachu comía tranquilamente junto a riolu

Mientras hablaban, greninja giro su cabeza hacia unos arbustos, todos se callaron al ver la pokémon de ash levantarse y caminar hacia el bosque, los arbusto se agitaron, blaziken alzo la vista siguiendo a greninja

Los arbustos volvieron a agitarse

 _ **Sal**_ – orden el pokémon seriamente, pikachu estaba parado al borde de la mesa, preparado para saltar

Un muy aterrado buneary salió de estos

Es un buneary – dijo may

Qué lindo – dijo bonnie

Es el que salvaste – dijo ash a greninja

El pokémon miro al grupo unos instantes y luego se enfocó en greninja este le sonrió y se giró, por lo que no vio el pronunciado sonrojo que cubrió el rosto de buneary

Buneary había seguido a los humanos a su campamente, pero permanecía escondida a distancia, hasta que ellos se pusieron a comer, fue ahí cuando se acercó, sin embargo greninja la descubrió al instante

¿Qué salvaste? – pregunto may

Bueno si, cuando luchamos contra el equipo rocket una bola sombra de Gourgeist golpeo el risco donde él estaba, greninja logro evitar que se lastimara atrapándolo y destruyendo las rocas que caían con el

Bonnie salto de la banca y camino hacia buneary, el pokémon la verla corrió hacia los arbustos

Serena se levantó y camión hacia ella, se arrodillo y extendiendo su manos le mostro un pokelito

¿Porque no vienes a comer con nosotros? – pregunto ella sonriendo

Buneary la vio detenidamente, estiro su oreja y tomo le pokelito, retirándose rápidamente hacia el arbusto

Greninja se acercó a ella y colocándose al lado de serena la llamo

 _ **¿Estás bien?**_ – pregunto el pokémon, buneary sonrió al verlo, y asistió agitando su cabeza repetidamente

¿Porque no le sirves un poco serena? - pregunto ash desde la mesa, la chica se levantó y tomando otro plato, sirvió un poco de comida en este, luego volvió hacia buneary y la dejo en el suelo, regresando a la mesa, junto a greninja

Por un momento buneary se quedó junto al arbusto, mientras alternaba su vista entre el plato y greninja, luego enfureció cuando él se sentó frente a delphox y volvían a hablar, furiosa tomo el plato con sus orejas y saltando llego hasta la mesa

Bonnie sonrió al ver al pokémon brincar a la mesa y sentarse junto a dedenne, buneary empezó comer, los demás la imantaron, pero bonnie de vez en cuando miraba al pokémon

 _ **¿Entonces no puedo combinar corte con lanzallamas?**_ – pregunto delphox

Greninja negó con la cabeza mientras metía como trozo de comida a su boca – _**no creo, son ataques diferentes, y no sé si habrá algún ataque que se una espada de fuego o algo así**_

Es una lastima

 _ **¿Pero por qué no lo intentas?**_ – la animo greninja – _**lo más que pasara será que no funcione, enciendo tu rama y**_

Greninja se cayó cuando delphox desvió la mirada a la derecha de este, el pokémon giro su cabeza

Sin darse cuenta, de alguna manera, buneary, quien eta al otro lado de la mesa, junto al plato de dedenne, quien ahora dormía hecho una bola en el fondo de este, se hacía acercado y estaba junto a él, el pokémon comía sin levantar la vista de su plato, greninja le sonrió y continuo hablando con delphox, buneary se sonrojó y vio sonriendo a greninja

Greninja – el pokémon alzo al vista, ash lo llamaba desde la tienda- ven un momento por favor, necesito ayuda

Blaziken ayuda a ash por favor – dijo may quien estaba junto a korrina desarmando la cocina, en la mesa solo quedaban blaziken, greninja, dedenne (durmiendo), wartortle los cuales aún comían

Greninja se levantó y fue hacia su entrenador, blaziken se levando y paso detrás de delphox, ella siguió con la vista a los pokémon un momento, luego vio a buneary

Buena veía con furia a delphox, ella se sorprendió y sonrió nerviosa, buneary le gruño, confundiendo más al pokémon

Delphox ven por favor – dijo serena, delphox se levantó y a toda prosa corrió hacia su entrenadora, buneary no deja de verla con furia mientras corría

Oye – dijo pikachu quien camino hacia ella a lo largo de la mesa – ¿estás bien?

Dime – dijo buneary si despegar la vista de delphox – ¿cuál es exactamente la relación entre esa zorra y el señor greninja?

Eh? – pikachu parpadeo varias veces, alternando la vista entre ella, greninja y delphox, luego de unos segundos lo entendió y sonriendo siniestramente se acercó a buneary

Desgraciadamente, por diversos sucesos delphox engaño a greninja y lo ha convertido en su esclavo

¡Que! – Exclamo escandalizada buneary, por fortuna solo wartortle, lucario, primeape y pidgeot la escucharon, girando su cabeza hacia pikachu y buneary, los demás estaban disperso por la zona – co-como es e-eso po-po-posible

Bueno – dijo pikachu sonando demasiado inocente – greninja sufrió muchas decepciones amorosas a lo largo de su vida, muchas chicas solo lo usaron y le rompieron el corazón – pikachu empezó a llrar levemente - y delphox se aprovechó de ello, obligándolo a servirle devotamente

Pe-pero…

No es su culpa, fue un momento de debilidad y además nosotros no podemos hacer mucho para ayudarlo, no somos tan fuertes, contantemente somos sometidos bajo la tiranía de delphox – dijo pikachu llevando su pata hacia su pecho y haciendo una exagerada pose de dolor

Buneary se revolvía en su sitio, mientras su mente pensaba a toda prisa, a ella veían imágenes del pobre greninja siendo azotado sin piedad por una malvado delphox llevando un traje de cuero negro ajustado

Yo, yo lo liberare – dijo con determinación buneary

Eso espero – dijo pikachu – el pobre greninja merece se feliz

Delphox se acercó a greninja y hablaron un momento, luego ella regreso con serena, por su parte buneary enojada salto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia delphox

Apenas buneary se fue, pikachu empezó a reír como maniático encima de la mesa, con sus patas abiertas y la cabeza hacia atrás

Pikachu que te pasa – pregón ash, el pokémon se congelo en su posición – en serio que aveces no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza – dijo y siguió con su labor

Cuando delphox lo sepa, te va a rostizar – lucario se acercó a el

No importa – dijo pikachu volvieron a reír – esta es mi venganza

Ash y serena desmontaban la última tienda de campaña, may y korrina terminaban de recoger la mesa, delphox esperaba que serena terminara para poder irse, esta parada viendo el lugar distraídamente cuando sintió un golpe en su pierna, medio enojada se giró solo para ver a buneary quien la fulminaba con su mirada

Buneary le dio otro golpe con su oreja

 _ **¿Oye que te pasa?**_ – dijo delphox enojada

 _ **Aléjate de greninja, bruja loca**_ – dijo buneary dándole otro golpe con su oreja, luego se fue saltando hacia greninja el cual ayudaba ash a ponerse la mochila negra en su espalda y su maleta en el hombro

¿Tienen todo? – Preguntó ash, las chicas asistieron – ¿serena, cuanto falta para el centro pokémon?

Serena saco su pokédex, la reviso y lo giro mostrándoselo a todos

Estamos a 3 horas de camino, ¿por qué ash?

Bueno – se giró a sus pokémon – que dicen muchachos, ¿caminamos hasta el centro pokémon?

Primeape, greninja, y pidgeot asistieron – no es mala idea, que dices blaziken – dijo may el pokémon asistió, al igual que wartortle

¿Y ustedes que dicen? – pregunto serena

Ralts, asistió, delphox también, pero absol no, el pokémon bostezo y se acostó en el pasto, cerrando los ojos

Creo que absol pasa - dijo korrina, serena saco la pokebola y metió a su pokémon en ella

Bien partamos entonces

¿Y qué hacemos con él? – preguntó korrina señalando a buneary que estaba junto a greninja tratando de llamar su atención

Bueno - ash nos sabía qué hacer, bonnie se acercó a buneary, ella se refugió detrás de greninja

Vámonos – dijo korrina, serena llamo a bonnie y reemprendieron su viaje

[~~]

Luego de varias horas de caminata, llegaron al centro pokémon, donde decidieron darse un buen descanso, mientras esperaban que sus pokémons se recuperaran, korrina fue a la sala del centro a ver televisión mientras may llamaba a casa, ash y serena también usaron el video-teléfono, pues ash necesita que le mandara a unos pokémons

[~~]

Están en yatir – dijo Alexander emocionado – no puedo creer que hayan llegado hasta ahí, que envidia

Papa no es para tanto

Serena, tienes idea de cuantos tipos de pokémon pueden encontrar ahí

Señor – dijo ash – necesito que me envía a riolu

No ay problema ash, solo habla con la enfermera

También debo preguntarle algo – Alexander se le quedo viendo – nosotros nos encontramos con Giovanny antes de venir aquí

Que – Alexander vio a ash y a serena consecutivamente – ¿pero ustedes están bien?

No nos hizo nada papa, solo hablamos, pero nos dijo algo

Señor, ¿cuál es la máquina que creo lysson?

¿Qué tanto les dijo?

Bastante señor

Alexander medito unos instantes, pero al ver la expresión de ash decidió hablar

Esta bien, les contare, sabes que fue tu padre quien intervino

Si, algo así me dijo Giovanny

Hace años – comenzó a decir – cuando descubrimos los indicios de la regresión primigenia, nos dimos cuenta del gran poder que traería, y hubo discrepancias en lo que debíamos de hacer al respecto, lysson aseguraba que con ello podríamos ayudar a la humanidad a alcanzar su máximo esplendor, Giovanny hablaba de unificación, tu padre solo veía el poder destructivo de esto, quizás por eso era el más sensato de nosotros, en gran medida, fue ese momento cuando empezaron la disputas en el grupo

El tiempo paso y con nuestras investigaciones deducimos que en el viejo mundo habría más información sobre ella, lo que llevo a otra grave discusión entren nosotros, si debíamos ir o no

Lysson y Giovanny aseguraba que si debíamos, tu padre y yo nos negamos, luego de eso nos terminamos separando

Seres vio detenidamente a su padre, el tembló un poco

¿Nos ocultas algo?

Bu-bueno hija, sabes que es una historia larga – dijo formando una sonrisa

¿Y con el arma? – pregunto ash

Debes de entender algo ash, lysson no era malo, al principio, como profesores viajamos por muchas regiones, no solo kalos, y en nuestros viajes vimos muchas coas, buenas y malas, vimos gente que usaba su poder para someter a otros, personas que se aprovechaban de sus cargos para beneficio propio, creo que eso fue lo que cambio las condiciones de Giovanny y lysson, ellos creía que debíamos de hacer algo, y para ello, era necesario poder y dinero

Giovanny regreso para tomar el control del equipo rocket, su intención original era ayudar a las personas, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era tan simple, y que para eso, era necesario encargarse de ciertas personas, y realizar ciertas acciones, creo que en el fondo aun espera eso, cree que solo uno pocos tienen el derecho de gobernar y los que no, debe de ser quitados

Lysson fue más al extremo desde el comienzo, el creía, y aun ahora lo hace, que las personas son seres corruptos, que han destruido a la propia humanidad, y que por ello es necesario una, depuración, considera que no todos los humanos son dignos de permanecer, y que solo los elegidos por el deben de perdurar

Sin embargo el no creo el arma de la que hablan

¿Entonces? - pregunto serena

Conoces la historia del Floette eterno

Mama me la contaba de pequeña – dijo serena, pero ash negó con la cabeza – es una vieja historia en kalos – dijo serena viendo a ash

Hace muchos, muchos años – comenzó a narrar serena – hubo un rey, que gobernó kalos, con sabiduría y justicia, él era amado por su pueblo, y bajo su mandato, kalos se convirtió en una de las regiones más prosperas de todas, el rey vivo junto a su esposa, sus 2 hijos y su pokémon, un Floette, al que quería mucho, pues fue su primer pokémon

Kalos se volvió una región prospera y rica, lo que atrajo odio y envidia de otros, que termino en crueles guerras

El rey luchaba fervientemente en ellas, comandado a su ejército y derrotando a todo aquel que trataba de poner sus manos sobre su reino, pero un día la tragedia llego, durante la batalla su hijo mayo cayó en combate, floette, quien está junto al rey en combate, al verlo, fue en su ayuda, pero también fue asesinado

La batalla fue larga y cruel, aunque al final el rey derroto a sus enemigos, pero a un alto precio

Durante los siguientes años, el rey se obsesiono en encontrar alguna forma de regresar a su hijo y a su amigo, llevándolo a aislarse del mundo, y un día, desapareció

Su segundo hijo se hizo cargo del reino, y durante años busco a su padre, pero no encontraba ningún rastro de el

Hasta que un día, el volvió, junto con Floette, todos estaban felices de verlo de nuevo, pero no reconocieron al pokémon, pensado que era otro

Los años pasaron, y más guerras llegaron a kalos, devastando la región y a los pokémons, furioso el rey decidió usar el pode que obtuvo durante su viaje y – serena se calló, ash la vio confundido pero Alexander asistió – decidió usar el mecanismo que creo para traer a Floette de regreso, y con él, devasto a todos lo que se oponían a el

El arma – dijo ash, Alexander asistió, y le indico a serena continuar

Ese día, floette entendió como su amigo había logrado traerlo de regreso, al ver la destrucción y muerte que le rey creo, dolido, se alejó de el

Los siglos pasaron, kalos volvió a ser prospera y junto a los pokémons la vida continuaba

Mucho, mucho tiempo después – continuo serena – hubo una catastrófico evento en kalos, que amenazo con destruir el mundo entero, pero un valiente joven lucho junto a su pokémon y sus amigos, juntos se enfrentaron al malvado, logrando derrótalo, usando un poder desconocido

Al final él fue reconocido como héroe, pero durante la celebración, un viajero que durante su travesía lo había ayudado le pidió un combate, y durante la batalla, el sujeto comprendo que era lo que estaba buscando, al final, cuando fue derrotado, se arrepintió de su actos, se dice que con su arrepentimiento logro encontrar a un viejo amigo, que se había separado de el

¿El vagabundo era el rey? – preguntó ash

Bueno ash – dijo serena - Es un cuento para dormir, no es muy realista, pero si, se decía que era el rey que había sido maldito por sus actos, pero que al final encontró el perdón y la paz

Que tan cierto es eso

Ash, es una vieja leyenda en kalos – dijo Alexander - sin embargo recuerda, las leyendas tiene una base real, hace tiempo, en unas ruinas encontramos lo que parecían ser unos planos de una maquinara antigua, por lo que tu padres logro traducir de la tabla, parecía que recolectaba el poder espiritual de los pokémons y lo almacenaba, para poder ser transferida a otro, tu padre y yo solo vimos algo sin mayor importancia, pero lysson no

Pero que vio lysson

No sabía decírtelo ash, de hecho para mí solo era algo que era imposible de construir, pero según decían las tablas, se requería una gran cantidad de energía, que podía ser suministrada por cientos de pokémons

¿Qué tan cierto es?

Bueno ash, los libros y tablas de piedras que encontramos están incompletos, y con la tecnología de esa época no es si quiera pensable, pero por lo que veo, lysson no dejo de investigar eso, supongo que el habrá visto algo que nosotros no, honestamente a mí me parecía demasiados incompletos, como si faltaran pedazos

Todos guardaron silencio un instante, ash meditaba lo que había sucedido

Señor Alexander – dijo la fin – hay algo más, yo… hice un trato con Giovanny, accedí a ayudarlo a buscar a los miembros de los equipos magma, plasma, galaxia y flare

Alexander abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, luego bajo la vista y pensó detenidamente – estas seguro – dijo luego de unos minutos

No realmente, pero sé que con lo que esta pasando, yo solo no podría

Supongo que al final esta bien – dijo el – incluso el esta consiente que no podría reclutarte, y para estas alturas, su mayor prioridad es encontrar a los diferentes equipos que se están instalando en Sion

Ash, serena – dijo muy serio – tengan mucho cuidado, sé que no puedo decirles que no se involucren, por eso solo les podo que tengan cuidado con lo que hacen

Lo tendremos papa – dijo serena, su padre sonrió

Señor ash – la voz de la enfermera Joy sonó por el lugar a través de la bocinas – sus pokémons están recuperados, señorita serena sus pokémons están recuperados

Yo iré serena – dijo ash levantándose y abriendo la cabina

Está bien, te alcanzo, papa – se giró a la pantalla – puedo hablar con mama

Claro hija – su padre se levantó y llamo a su esposa

¿Hija cómo has estado? – pregunto Grace al ver a su hija

Bien mama, solo quería hablar contigo, como han estado las cosas en casa

Serena hablo por unos minutos con su madre, ash recogió a sus pokémon y a los de serena, como tardaban, se dedicó a jugar con bonnie en la parte trasera, korrina aun dormían y may estaba leyendo un libro junto a ellos

[~~]

Greninja estás listo – pregunto ash emocionado

Luego de su siesta, korrina se reunió con ellos como era tarde almorzaron y luego se pusieron a entrenar, korrina con gusto accedió a ayudar a ash a entrenar con greninja, ahora iban a probar la transformación de este, cosa que tenía muy interesada a korrina

¿Estás seguro de esto ash? – pregunto serena un poco preocupada

No te preocupes, estaremos bien, ¿no es así greninja? – respondió ash, el pokémon giro su cabeza y sonrió asistiendo, desde los arbustos, buneary espiaba al grupo sin que ellos lo supieran, excepto greninja, quien se dio cuenta de ella, pero prefirió guardar silencio

Buen ash, cuando quieras, lucario, mega-shinka – grito korrina dando 2 patadas al aire y alzando su brazo

Vamos greninja – dijo ash sonriendo, ambos cerraros sus ojos mientras se concentraban, unos segundo después una columna de agua cubrió al pokémon, korrina y may veían asombrados la transformación

Ash y greninja abrieron sus ojos, estos brillaron de un celeste intenso

Es increíble – dijo korrina – pero ¿porque se ve diferente a cuando luchaste con serena? – dijo señalando el torbellino de agua donde estaba greninja

No estoy seguro korrina – dijo ash, a veces solo es así y otras el agua desaparece y se muestra de otra forma, clemont dijo que tenía que ver con el estado de animo de ambos

Además ahora tardastes más ash – puntualiza may

Korrina sonrió – bueno veamos si es tan fuerte como se ve

Porque no lo intentamos – dijo ash

[-]

Buneary veía asombra la transformación, ella observaba con alegría como su salvador luchaba fieramente contra otro pokémon, aun cuando no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, ella sabía que él era muy fuerte, ambos pokémons intercambian golpes, mientras la chica ordena al pokémon atacar, el otro muchacho solo guardaba silencio

[-]

Con su hueso lucario trato de golpear a greninja, el pokémon salto y dando una voltereta, se colocó a su lado, creo un cuchilla y dio un golpe horizontal, siendo detenido por lucario

Como haces eso – preguntó korrina, ella veía a greninja atacar y a ash en silencio, el muchacho solo veía directamente a lucario, pero lo que más le asombraba era como greninja anticipaba los ataques, incluso logrando esquivar ataques desde puntos ciegos

No recuerdas lo que ash dijo – respondió serena – ellos se conectan mentalmente, ash solo debe de pensar lo que greninja hace, además que comparten el rango de visión

Increíble – dijo korrina – ¿seguro que no es una mega-evolución?

No estamos seguros - respondió serena

Tampoco hemos investigado mucho – respondió ash hablando por fin – aunque clemont investigo un poco, sé que tiene que ver algo con las emociones – hasta aquí llego – dijo ash arrodillándose. Greninja lo imito, luego la transformación se deshizo

¿Estás bien? – preguntó serena arrodillándose a su lado, ash sonrió

Me cansa mucho, lo malo es que esto está limitado a mi propia condición física – dio un gran suspiro – lo siento korrina, pero hasta aquí llego

Está bien – lucario volvió a su forma original – ¿qué hacemos ahora?

Durmamos aquí – dijo may – además no creo que podamos ir muy lejos

[~~]

"baño" – fue lo único que cruzo la somnolienta mente de serena, levantados y dando tumbos la rubia camino hasta el baño, de regreso mientras bostezaba y se frotaba un ojo serena escucho un ruido provenir de afuera, medio curiosa y medio dormida camino erráticamente hasta la ventana, mientras su mente hacia esfuerzos por empezar a funcionar, por fortuna lo que vio la despertó de golpe

Ash dio un derechazo a primeape, el cual solo se inclinó hacia la izquierda, esquivándolo y luego dándole una patada baja lo derribo

Serena asustada corrió hacia la salida, al llevar vio a ash levantarse y tomar posición de nuevo, intercambiado un par de golpes primeape lo derribo otra vez, serena se acercó a el preocupada

Ash – el mencionado se asustó y girando se encontró con los ojos de serena que lo veía con curiosidad – ¿que estás haciendo?

Hola serena - dijo mientras se levantaba – ¿te desperté?

Serena negó con la cabeza – ¿que haces?

Bueno entreno con primeape

Pero porque

Descansemos un momento – le dijo ash a su pokémon, este asistió y se fue donde estaba pikachu – sabes lo que pasa cuando uso esa habilidad con greninja – serena asistió – bueno también me di cuenta de algo, que está limitada a mi propia capacidad física

No entiendo ash

Greninja se limita a mi propia resistencia, por eso siempre quedo muy cansado, y me desmallo a veces, por lo que decidí entrenar, y ahora que primeape está aquí, bueno le pedí que me entrenada, ya que él es el campeón de boxeo

Serena vio al pokémon este dio 2 golpes al aire muy rápidos y luego siguió observándolos

Bueno esta bien, quieres comer, ya me levante, si quieres te preparo algo

Bueno – su estómago gruñí, serena rio – si sería bueno

[~~]

Como no tenían prisa el grupo partió cerca de las 10 de la mañana, por alguna razón, greninja quiso permanecer afuera, primeape camina junto a lucario y blaziken, los cuales discutían entre ellos, ash y los demás iban adelante hablando, greninja iba en medio de los 2 grupos caminado en silencio

Y han pensado lo que harán – pregunto korrina

Bueno – dijo may – todavía tengo que afina unos detalles, pero ya estoy lista para el próximo concurso pokémon

Yo también, cuando lleguemos traeré a pancham para practicar un poco, aunque últimamente le gusta mucho quedarse en casa – dijo serena pensando un poco

Y tu ash

El azabache solo giro su cabeza y siguió caminado – aun no estoy seguro, según la enfermera Joy el gimnasio es del tipo eléctrico, así que tendré que pensar que hacer, pero esta vez greninja queda fuera, quizás dolphan sea una buena opción – dijo ash a nadie en particular

[~~]

¿Crees que este es un buen lugar? – preguntó ash a korrina, ella asistió y empezaron sacar las coas

Luego de varias horas de caminar, el grupo salió del camino principal y llegó al rio, donde decidieron acampar, mientras preparaban las cosas con la ayuda de su pokémon greninja se separó y camino hacia un árbol, serena lo siguió con la mirada a pokémon, el cual al estar frente a este, dijo algo

Detrás del tronco salió buneary, serena se acero al pokémon

Viniste – dijo ella sonreído, greninja miro extrañado al pokémon

Oye, porque no te quedas – dijo serena, buneary la observo por unos momentos, greninja asistió, por lo que buneary salto hacia ella y siguió a serena

[-]

Es buneary – exclamo bonnie emocionado al ver al pokémon caminar junto a serena, la niña corrió hacia ella, buneary se ocultó de tras de serena, greninja puso la mano frente a bonnie y negó con la cabeza

Bonnie – dijo serena – no te emociones tanto, buneary solo está aquí de paso, este bien

Este bien – dijo ella un poco desanimada

Porque no vas a ayudar a ash – sugirió ella, bonnie accedió y se fue donde estaba el entrenador colocando piedras en círculo para armar la fogata

[-]

Dame esa también – dijo ash, bonnie estaba a su lado con varias piedritas a su alrededor, ash las ordenaba y ella se las pasaba

Bien – dijo ash levantándose – ahora solo falta encenderlo

¿No lo harás ahora ash? – preguntó la niña

Es muy temprano bonnie, solos seria desperdiciar leña, porque no vas a jugar con pikachu

Está bien – dijo sonrió y salió a toda prisa fue hacia donde estaban los pokémon jugando entre ellos

Hoy acampamos temprano – dijo korrina a ash quien caminaba hacia ella

Bueno, no tenemos prisa – respondió el - y serena – pregunto al no verla

En la tienda, hey te falta instalar la ducha

¿Porque, nos bañamos ayer? – respondió ash

Eres un tonto o que, nosotras nos bañamos a diario ash, no somos como tu

Está bien, no te enojes – dijo medio molesto – voy a hacerlo

[~~]

Pasó la tarde y buneary siguió alrededor del campamento, may trato en varias ocasiones de capturarlo, pero el pokémon huía en cuanto alguien se le acercaba, serena tuvo más suerte, y pudo alimentarlo

No puedes seguir así – buneary se giró, pikachu estaba a su lado – sabes que no puedes permanecer oculta para siempre

Pero no sé qué podría hacer

Porque no te unes a uno de nosotros – dijo pikachu, así podrías mantener a delphox bajo control y estarás más tiempo junto a greninja

Buneary alzo la vista, serena estaba junto a ash quien dormía bajo un árbol

Está bien – dijo con una gran determinación

Ve con serena – dijo pikachu – después de todo, delphox es de ella, así podrías vigilarla de cerca

Gracia pikachu, tu si eres mi amigo

Cuando quieras - dijo el con su pulgar arriba

Buneary camino con rapidez hacia serena, al llegar frente a ella se le quedo viendo, la chica vio extrañada a buneary, quien empezó a señalar con su oreja el bolso de ella

¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó ella – tengo unos dulces – serena abrió su mochila y saco una cesta pequeña, pero buneary de un brinco entro en ella, rebuscando entre sus cosas saco un pokebola

Pero que – ash se levando al tiempo que buneary entraba en la pokebola

Que acaba de pasar – dijo ella mientras tomaba la pokebola, may y bonnie se acercaron a ella

¿Acaso no puede capturar un pokémon de manera normal? – preguntó may, serena solo miraba totalmente confundida la pokebola

[~~]

Como no tenían mucho que hacer, decidieron quedarse hasta el día siguiente, mientras descansaban, ash volvió a tumbarse bajo el árbol, greninja estaba junto al rio, pikachu, riolu, ralts y dedenne corrían detrás de bonnie, y buneary estaba detrás de greninja, matando con la mirada delphox quien estaba con blaziken discutiendo sobre ataques de fuego, el pokémon también le contaba sobre su experiencia en los concursos

Al fin te encontré

Por segunda vez ash se levantó confundido, serena se giró igual que may, korrina y lucario se pusieron sumamente pálidos, de entre los arboles surgió un anciano, junto acompañado de un lucario

Ash y serena vieron al anciano que emergió de entre los árboles, may confundida se preguntaba quién era, korrina desesperadamente buscaba donde huir

No te escaras jovencita, me has hecho recorreré media región buscándote

Ho-hola abuelo, hola abuelo, co-como estas – dijo korrina sumamente asustada

Nada de hola jovencita, te di una orden y no la cumpliste – korrina sudaba frio abrasando a su lucario, el cual también temblaba, Cornelio caminaba furiosos hacia ella

Nos vamos ahora, en casa decidiré tu castigo

Pero abuelo yo

Nada de peros, tienes obligaciones que cumplir, hace 1 semana inicio la liga y por tu culpa hemos tenido muchos problemas

Pero abuelo, yo he aprendido mucho aquí

Debes de volver al gimnasio – dijo seriamente Cornelio

Señor – intervino ash – creo que debería de escuchar a korrina

Abuelo – dijo ella librándose del agarre de el – no creas que solo he perdido el tiempo – comenzó a decir mientras pensaba desesperadamente que inventar – he practicado mucho con lucario y entrenado mucho con ash, solo para ser mejor líder de gimnasio, por eso creo que me hará bien seguir viajado con el – terminó añadiendo una sonrisa forzada y rogando el haber convencido a su abuelo

Cornelio solo se limitó a observarla en silencio, korrina rogaba en su mente que resultara, may pensó en lo que ella había dicho, pues desde que la conoció, lo único que ella hacia era dormir y tomar el sol, incluso durante el corto viaje que llevaban realmente había dudado mucho que ella fuera realmente una líder de gimnasio

Suponiendo que te creyera korrina – comenzó a decir – entonces no tendrías problemas en tener una batalla conmigo

La cara de ella se descoloco, sabía que su abuelo le ganaría, y peor aún, descubriría, peor al ver la cara de su abuelo, tragó fuerte y levantándose asistió – esta bien, luchemos abuelo

[~~]

 _ **Para diferenciar el lucario de korrina será k-lucario, y el de Cornelio, c-lucario**_

Vamos korrina, tu puedes – la animaba bonnie, ella embozo una triste sonrisa, igual que lucario

Es el fin – dijo en voz baja, siendo escuchada únicamente por su pokémon – estamos muerto lucario

Lucario asistió tristemente, luego vio al lucario de Cornelio, el cual se encontraba parado firmemente a su lado

Bien – dijo ash – supongo que será una batalla simple – Cornelio asistió – esa bien, entonces comiencen

Puño incremento – ordeno korrina – "bueno si es el fin, que sea una buena batalla" pensó ella, mientras su pokémon cargaba energía en su puño y se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el otro lucario

Garra metal – ordeno el, ambos pokémon chocaron en medio del campo, la fuerza del golpe los obligo a retroceder un paso – puño bala – a toda velocidad c-lucario se lanzó contra k-lucario, golpeándolo antes que reaccionara – puño incremente – en secuencia conecto otro golpe con el que mando a volar al pokémon

¿Estás bien? – pregunto korrina, lucario asistió levantándose

Dejemos de jugar, korrina, vamos en serio – dijo Cornelio alzando su mano, korrina asistió

Mega-shinka – gritaron ambos, ambos lucarios empezaron a brilla mostrando su mega-evolución

Ataque óseo – ordenaron ambos entrenadores

Ambos lucarios creando un hueso de energía se lanzaron contra ellos, chocando, k-lucario giro su hueso y trato de conectar una estocada, c-lucario la evadió fácilmente, y dando un brinco, le dio en la cabeza a k-lucario – puño incrementó – ordeno korrina, cagando energía k-lucario alzo su brazo

Puño bala – c-lucario cargo de energía su puño, golpeando a k-lucario en el rostro, antes que él pudiera conectar su golpe

No has mejorada nada korrina – dijo Cornelio – aun eres débil, no puede granar si permanecen así

Korrina apretó los dientes frustrada

Vamos korrina - ella giro al cabeza ash y los demás la animaba – sé que pueden, solo contrate, y recuerda lo que has aprendido

Ella sonrió y suspiro – vamos lucario – el pokémon también sonrió

Aura esfera – ordeno korrina y Cornelio, ambos ataques chocaron creando una nube de polvo

Ataque óseo

K-lucario salto entre el humo tomado por sorpresa a c-lucario, conectando su golpe, este giro en aire y alzando su puño golpeo a k-lucario, el cual detuvo el ataque con su hueso, luego giro y lanzándose a la derecha creo otra esfera y la lanzo contra c-lucario golpeándolo

Termina – dijo Cornelio – aura esfera – c-lucario cago energía y la lanzo contra k-lucario, siendo esquivada por él, c-lucario apareció a su derecha y lo golpeó con su hueso, haciéndolo retroceder, k-lucario trato de reacciono pero c-lucario fue más rápido y apareció a su lado, conectándole un puño bala, seguido de una aura esfera, que lo impacto en el aire

Al caer k-lucario perdió su forma, korrina se dejó caer de rodillas

Bien – dijo Cornelio – eso demuestra que no has entrenado correctamente, vámonos

Korrina se quedó en el suelo con la vista baja, Cornelio al ver que no se levantaba se acercó a ella

No – dijo ella alzando la vista, tenía sus ojos vidriosos – no abuelo no quiero

No seas infantil – respondió el

¡JAMÁS PUEDO DESCANSAR! – grito ella – jamás puedo jugar o hacer algo más que entrenar, todos los días es así, no quiero ir a entrenar otra vez, por favor quiero viajar con ash y las demás, no quiero para otro año en el gimnasio – dio casi llorando

Cornelio se detuvo, vio a su nieta por unos instantes, y luego bajo la vista, korrina seguía en el suelo sollozando, lucario trataba de calmarla, los demás veían la escena en silencio, bonnie trato e ir hacia korrina pero ash al detuvo

Cornelio dio un gran suspiro – supongo que me excedí – dijo, korrina alzo al vista – a veces olvido que ere una jovencita – él se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella – sabes su papa no quiso ser líder de gimnasio y eso me hizo enojar, me alegro mucho que tu si quisiera seguir los pasos de la familia, y supongo que por ello, me he excedido

Tienes razón en algo korrina, te merece un descaso, salir con chicos de tu edad, y disfrutar, pero también te mereces un castigo, por lo que has hecho

Abuelo

Cornelio saco de sus pantalones un holomisor, y marcando un número les dio la espalda a su nieta, hablo por un minuto, luego colgó

Korrina – dijo el – te dejare viajar con ash y los demás pero con 3 condiciones

Primero, tienes que devolverme mi tarjeta, y te descontare todo lo que has gastado jovencita – dijo en un tono muy serio, korrina asistió y saco la tarjeta de su falda

Vas a ser degrada de líder de gimnasio a entrenadora, pero no – añado al ver la cara de ella- no tienes que ir por las medallas

Te dejar viajar con ellos pero tendrás que entrenar correctamente, aun así no seré tan severo

Korrina sonrió y abrazo a lucario

Además debes de capturar a otro pokémon que puede mega-evolucionar

Porque abuelo

Es para tener diversidad, aun cuando solo puedes usar una mega-evolución por batalla, es bueno tener más variedad, tienes hasta que ash termine su viaje para hacerlo

Gracias abuelo – dijo korrina abrasándolo

Korrina, esto es una experiencia – dijo el sonriendo – así que has que sea un buena experiencia

Cornelio se despidió del grupo, dijo que prefería dormir en el centro pokémon que ellos habían pasado unas horas atrás

Supongo que no importa que nos desviemos un poco, no crees lucario – dijo Cornelio una vez estuvieron a una buena distancia del grupo, el pokémon asistió

Entonces qué opinas, ¿quieres ir a unas aguas termales? - lucario asistió sonriendo, asi ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia alssahara

[-]

De alguna manera parece que termino bien – dijo may

Cierto – respondió korrina sonriendo, luego cambio su expresión a sorpresa – diablos, de haber sabido, había atrapado a buneary

Pero qué significa eso de degradarte korrina – pregunto serena

Como líder de gimnasio tengo ciertos privilegios, que como entrenador no tienen ustedes, aun cuando son artistas y coordinadoras – dijo fijando su vista en may y serena - oficialmente son entrenadoras, al igual que ash, las limitantes no son muchas, así que no me afecta tanto, a menos que tenga algún problema con el ciap

Si es todo mejor vamos a comer que se hacer tarde

Todos asistieron a la sugerencia de ash y se prepararon para almorzar

[~~]

La alarma empezó a sonar, de mala gana, korrina alzo la mano y la apago, bostezando y más dormida que despierta se levantó y se vistió, despertó a lucario y salió de la tienda

Según el reloj era las 5:20, por lo que el cielo aún era azul oscuro, al salir vio a ash frente a ella, junto a primeape, ambos luchaban con su puños, korrina se froto lo ojos y vio detenidamente ash, quien se esforzaba al máximo por seguir el ritmo de su pokémon

¿Ash que haces? – preguntó ella caminando hacia el, ash se detuvo y se giró hacia ella

Hola korrina, estoy entrenando con primeape – el pokémon asistió

No sabía que lo hacías, ¿Por qué?

Bueno, es por lo de greninja – dijo señalando a un árbol a su derecha, apoyado en él estaba el pokémon observándolos

Por la transformación – dijo ella

Sí, tengo que tener mejor resistencia y condición física para que el pueda durar mas

No es mala idea, oye – dijo teniendo una ella – ya que estas aquí, y que yo debo de volver a entrenar, entrenamos juntos

Claro, me ayudaría mucho

Serena se levantó y saliendo de la tienda estiro sus brazos, frente a ella vio a korrina y a ash saltando, mientras primeape indicaba a lucario como hacer un golpe, sonriendo entro de nuevo y tomando su cosas, salió a la ducha, ash y korrina la saludaron y siguieron su entrenamiento, may dormía tranquilamente junto a bonnie

[~~]

Ash tomo su chaqueta, pikachu estaba a su lado en la tienda, mientras se vestía, las chicas preparaban el desayuno, al verlo salir serena camino hacia el

El desayuno está listo ash – dijo ella feliz, ella vestía un delantal rosa con flores

Gracias serena yo… – ash vio atrás de ella hacia la mesa

Sentados en línea de menor a mayo, dedenne, pikachu, ralts, riolu (estos sobre la mesa) bonnie, may, korrina, lucario y blaziken miraban ash y a serena con los codos apoyados en la mesa y sonriendo demasiado, serena se giró extrañada y al verlos se sonrojo mucho

No tienen nada que hacer – dijo enojado y sonrojado ash

Waaaa – grito fingiendo temor bonnie, ella y may salieron corriendo de la mesa, korrina se reía al igual que los pokémon

Vamos a comer de una vez – dijo ash muy molesto

Soportando las burlas de las chicas, ash y serena se sentaron a desayunar

[~~]

Han pasado 8 días desde que ellos se internaron en el bosque, durante este trayecto, ash, serena y korrina tuvieron varias batallas con diferentes entrenadores, gracias a esto spewpa logro evolucionar a vivillon, para alegría de serena y bonnie, may se asombró al ver al pokémon y le pidió a serena una batalla en cuanto llegaran a un centro pokémon, ya que quería enfrentar su beautifly contra el vivillon de serena, además ralts aprendió mas técnicas gracia a las batalla combinadas con ash, las cuales le dieron mucha experiencia

Como se acercaban a skyfall, sabían que el próximo concurso se realizaría ahí, por lo que aprovecharían para practicar y entrenar tanto para la medalla, el listón y la llave cada una de ellas

Aun así faltaban varios días para llegar y aunque llevaban buen tiempo todos quería descansar, por suerte, a medio camino, serena localizo un pueblo en medio del bosque, por lo que se dirigieron ahí

[~~]

Bonnie miraba asombra al entrad del lugar, may por su parte no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al ver le pueblo frente a ellos, mientras decenas de personas caminaba de un lado para otro trabajando, confundiéndose con los turistas que llegaban o se iban del pueblo, frente a ellos, en el marco de madera rezaba en 3 idiomas pueblo leIsrael

Sean bienvenidos – todo se giraron, un señor se acercó a ellos con un panfleto mientras los saludaba con su característico acento, el vestía una camisa verde lisa, y unos pantalones celestes, llevaba también un sombrero de paja que le tapaba la calva - al pueblo leIsrael, ¿son entrenadores?

Si más o menos – dijo korrina

Sé que solo es un pueblo de paso, pero espero que se diviertan mucho en leIsrael

Ash vio con interés los árboles que rodeaban el lugar

Son hermosos no – dijo el señor – nuestro mayor orgullo y victoria

¿Porque? – pregunto bonnie, el señor le sonrió amablemente y empezó a narrar

LeIsrael es exactamente el punto donde se plantó el primer árbol – dijo señalando el centro del pueblo, donde había un enorme árbol de casi 100 metros que se alzaba imponente sobre ellos – aquí empezó, hace casi 100 años, la reforestación del desierto, originalmente este era el campamento de los trabajadores, con el tiempo paso a ser un pequeño sitio de paso y ahora es un gran pueblo, estamos trabajando arduamente para que seamos conocidos como ciudad finalmente

Bonnie veía a todas partes fijándose en los arbole que los rodeaban

Pequeña, aquí toda las casas están construidas dentro de los árboles, las construimos de tal manera que no afecta a estos, ya que son huecos, incluso algunas están conectados entre sí, por arriba – señalo hacia las copas, entre el follaje se veían varios puentes que conectaban los arboles – y por abajo – dijo señalando el suelo

¿Están celebrando algo? – pregunto korrina quien veía con curiosidad a la gente cargando cajas

No exactamente señorita – respondió el – como dije todos pasan por aquí cuando van o viene de skyfall, por eso siempre estamos de fiesta, encontraran en leIsrael un pueblo muy hermoso

¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos quedarnos? – preguntó ash

El señor medito un momento – sí, creo que la posada de Nadia aún tiene cupo – tomo el panfleto que le dio a ash y señalo con su dedo la parte de atrás, donde había un mapa

Ash miro el mapa, por la espesura del bosque y la cantidad de árboles, creyó que el pueblo era pequeño, pero al ver el mapa se dio cuenta que era muy grande, por lo que no le sorprendio que ellos pidieran que fiera nombrado ciudad, si era tan grande como una

Muchas gracias- dijo ash guardado el mapa

No hay problema, buena suerte – dijo el señor regresando a la entrada y recibiendo a otro grupo

Mejor nos damos prisa – dijo korrina viendo a los muchachos que llegaron- por lo que se ve, este lugar está lleno, busquemos donde quedarnos antes que anochezca

El centro pokémon está descartado ¿no? – dijo may caminado

Ash asistió con la cabeza, el vea el mapa detenidamente – primero busquemos posada, luego vemos que hacemos el resto del día, es una pena que no hay gimnasio – luego sonrió – increíble, hay arenas de combate sobre los arboles

[~~]

Por fortuna encontraron una habitación libre que pudieron usar, agotados del viaje, principalmente bonnie, todos acordaron descansar en el lugar, luego de comer ash fue al centro pokémon a hablar con brock y cilian, mientras las chicas se quedaron en la terraza hablando entre ellas

Naturalmente las chicas no perdieron el tiempo y empezaron a interrogar y fastidiar a serena

Bueno serena – dijo korrina tomando café – tengo una duda, al final ¿cómo fue que ash se te confeso?

Si – dijo bonnie emocionada – como fue que te pidió ser su novia

Sin embargo, la cara de serena mostraba otra cosa, además de estar pálida y e inexpresiva

Serena – dijo may – ash te pido ser su novia, verdad

No me digan que con todo lo que han hecho ustedes 2 no son pareja – dijo korrina extrañada

Serena por su parte procesaba a toda velocidad lo que sus amigas le habían dicho

Tengo que hablar con ash – dijo levantándose de pronto y saliendo del hotel tomo rumbo al centro pokémon

[~~]

Es increíble que ustedes 2 se conozcan – dijo ash sorprendido

Honestamente tampoco lo esperábamos nosotros

Pero mi querido amigo ash – dijo cilian – el mundo es solo una cacerola en la cual los ingredientes se mesclan para forma la combinación perfecta, entre ellos la unión de las personas

Ok – dijo ash no muy convencido, pero acostumbrado a "estilo" de cilian – brock sigues en ranma Gan

Si – respondió el – pero llegare en 5 días a skyfall, ¿quieres que te espere en la base, o subo a la ciudad?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a ash, quien desconocía ciertos detalles de la ciudad, pero antes de poder responder escucho unos golpes en la puerta de vidrio que separaba el cubículo, al girarse, ash se encontró con serena, quien tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro

¿Serena, sucede algo? – pregunto abriendo la puerta

Ash sé que estas ocupado, pero podemos hablar – ella se giró hacia la pantalla – hola brock, lo siento pero necesito ash un momento

Está bien – dijo el - cilian yo te explico – dijo antes que el peliverde abriera la boca

Serena, él es cilian – dijo señalando la pantalla, el peliverde saludo con su mano – el me acompaño a mí y a iris cuando viaje por unova

Hola, lo siento ash, pero es urgente – dijo serena tomándolo del brazo

Esta bien – dijo brock – ve ash, luego hablamos

Adiós señorita serena – dijo cilian

Suerte ash – dijo brock cerrando la comunicación

[-]

Brock cerro la pantalla y luego la abrió de nuevo, mostrando a cilan, quien confundo abrió la boca, pero brock respondió antes que el

Problemas maritales – dijo suplente el moreno sonriendo

Cilan abrió y cerró la boca varias veces mientras su mente procesaba lo que brock le había dicho – espera ash y ella – brock a sitio sonriendo

En serio – dijo todavía crédulo, brock volvió a asistir

Increíble, en serio, no me creo, bien por él, ¿la conoces?

Sí, es muy tierna, cuando no se enoja – dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba cuando salieron de pueblo paleta - pero no se porque quería ver ash con tanta insistencia

Quien sabe – dijo cilian riéndose – lo siento brock, pero también tengo que irme, hablemos otro día, quiero saber más de la chica que logro atrapar a ash

Créeme, cilian, tenemos muucho de qué hablar – respondió el moreno recalcando mucho la palabra

[-]

Se-serena que sucede – dijo ash quién era arrastrado por serena, ella lo tenía fuertemente sujetado por la muñeca mientras se abrían paso entre las personas, caminaron en silencio siendo ash guiado por serena en todo momento, en algún instante ella salió del camino y se adentró al bosque, buscando un lugar apartado, luego de unos minutos llegó hacia un árbol bastante grande y soltando a ash se pegó a este, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda

Ash – ella tenía la miraba hacia el suelo, mientras movia sus dedos nerviosa detrás de su espalda – yo… mira hay algo que no hemos hablado, yo… - tomo aire – ash, ¿qué somos nosotros 2?

Ash parpadeó varias veces confundido – yo bueno serena… - en eso reacciono, suspiro y se sentó en la hierba

Es cierto, realmente no somos nada serena – comenzó a decir – y tenemos que arreglar eso

Ash se paró y acorto la distancia que los separaba, frente a ellas, tomo aire y hablo

Serena, sabes que yo soy la persona más despistada del mundo, pero incluso yo soy capaz de darme cuenta de algunas cosas, para mi tu eres la persona más importante, alguien que se ha convertido en parte de mi vida, por eso, quiero pedirte, que seas algo más que mi amiga, quiero que seas mi novia

Serna escucho en silencio a ash, mientras le hablaba ella sentía como su rostro se teñía de rojo, al tiempo que la vergüenza entraba en ella, cuando ash termino de hablar lo miro a los ojos y pasando sus manos por su cuello, se acercó a él y lo beso

Me gustaría mucho ash – el muchacho sonrió un poco avergonzado

Luego de es confesión ambos volvieron al hotel, tomado de la mano, como suponía las chicas los esperaban afuera y después de soportar las burlas de ellas se fueron a dormir

[~~]

"Bien, es ahora o nunca" – se dijo serena a sí misma para darse valor, y tomado otro gran suspiro, marco el número de su casa

Dado que ahora ash y ella eran oficialmente pareja, solo quedaba la prueba final, decírselo a sus padres, y como no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar se preparó mentalmente para lo peor

Buenas tardes – respondió Grace – serena que bueno verte, ¿pasa algo?

Nada mama – dijo ella – solo quería decirte algo, ¿esta papa ahí?

No, fue a la tienda por huevos, quieras velo

No – serena trago saliva – ma-mama recuerda a ash

Sí, porque, paso algo

No exactamente, veras, yo, ash y yo – serenas tembló - estamos saliendo – soltó de golpe cerrándolos ojos

Grace parpadeo sorprendida, serena mantenía su ojos cerrados

Al fin – exclamo Grace alzando los brazos, serena al escucharla abrió los ojos y miro totalmente confundida a su madre

Hija, por fin sales con un chico, y es un gran cambio ya que solo pasabas encerada con tu amiga shauna en tu cuarto, no me malinterpretes, no me hubiera molestado que tuvieras… otros gustos, pero es reconfortante saber que tengo posibilidades de tener nietos

Mama – grito totalmente roja serena

Bueno, bueno hija, no es para tanto, ash verdad – Grace medito un momento – supongo que esta bien – levanto su pulgar – lo apruebo

Serena apretó lo puños tratado inútilmente de calmarse, aun con los años, ella todavía no se acostumbraba al carácter de su mama – bueno mama te dejo, tengo que ir con los demás

Solo una cosa hija – Grace hablo seriamente, haciendo que serena mirara a su madre atentamente – no importa que te diga, si no te da un anillo, no te metas a la cama con el

¡Bang! El golpe del puño contra el boto de colgar la llamada resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que muchos de los presentes giraran su vista hacia ella, totalmente roja y furiosa respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba al tiempo que su rosto se teñía de rojo, y un pequeño humo salía de su cabeza

El video-teléfono sonó de nuevo, serena dudo, pero la final contestó, al otro lado, Grace reía al ver a su hija

Pero si gana la liga serena, es una buena forma de retenerlo

De nuevo el golpe sonó en todo el lugar, la enfermera extrañada se acercó al cubículo, pero se alejó en cuanto vio a una rubia furiosa, con el rostro de color carmesí y con una humareda saliendo de su cabeza, junto al video-teléfono, el cual temblaba violentamente debido al impacto del puño de ella, furiosa, serena salió del cubículo

Paso algo – serena levanto la vista, ash iba caminando por el centro pokémon con una bandeja, en ella las pokebolas de todos estaban ahí

No, nada – dijo ella tratando de calmarse – solo las tonterías de mama – dio un gran suspiro – ya están curados

Si, vamos may te espera, quiere mucho luchar contra vivillon

[~~]

La mayoría de las casas en LeIsrael estaban construidas o bien, dentro de los árboles, o en contorno a ellos, la posada done se hospedaban, por ejemplo tenía 4 pinos que servían de columnas, mientras el resto era de madera y tabla roca

Otros, estaban conectadas por las copas de los árboles, algunas era lo suficientemente grandes como para tener edificaciones en ellas

La cancha donde estaban ellos era una plataforma construida entre 3 árboles, las vigas estaban ocultas entre las ramas de los árboles, mostrando solo la red negra que rodeaba la cancha

Bueno – dijo may parada en un extremo de la cancha, serena están del otro lado – comencemos serena

A la derecha había 2 canchas más, una siendo ocupada por 2 chicas que también luchaba

Bien – dijo ella, lanzando la pokebola

Beautifly al salir de la pokebola, agito sus alas con gracia, mientras vivillon la imitaba, en el aire, ambos pokémon se vieron mientras esperaban las ordenes de sus entrenadoras

Ash – dijo korrina, ella estaba sentada junto a ash y bonnie en las gradas – recuérdame porque ese vivillon se ve diferente

Ash vio al pokémon, el también hacia tenido esa duda y por ello le habían hablado al profesor ciprés, ay que los vivillon que había visto era entre rosado y purpura, pero el de serena tenia las alas negras, la parte de arriba de esta era blancas y la de abajo gris, con rectángulos azules

Según el profesor – comenzó a decir - se debe a la genética de este, el vivillon en cuestión es denominado monzón, por sus colores, aun así se ve bien

Es bonito – dijo ella – pero veamos quien gana

Bien – dijo may – vamos serena

Está bien – respondió ella

Ambos pokémon volaron alrededor de sus entrenadoras

Bueno – dijo ash levándose y caminado hacia el centro – ya que están listas yo seré el réferi, reglas estándar – ambas asistieron – un pokémon por entrenadora, sin límite de tiempo, si no hay nada más – lazo el brazo – comiencen – grito ash bajándolo

Viento plata/pantalla de luz – ordenaron ambas, beautifly agito sus las creando ráfagas de viento que iban en dirección a vivillon, mientras el extendía sus pequeñas extremidades y con los ojos brillando y la boca abierta creo una barrera de luz amarilla a su alrededor, el ataque impacto contra esta, perdiendo mucha fuerza, vivillon agito sus alas manteniendo el equilibro, y elevándose sonrió

Bien si es así –dijo may – vamos beautifly

El pokémon se elevó y concentrándose creo un anillo en su frente del cual lanzo ay rayo multicolor hacia vivillon, el pokémon respondió con psico-rayo, ambos ataques al chocar explotaron, vivillon voló a través de la nube negra y con su cabeza golpeo al pokémon haciéndolo descender varios metros

Vivillon y beautifly danzaban en el aire, bonnie veía maravilla a ambos pokémon que más que luchar parecía bailar juntos, vivillon se elevó y usando psico-rayo ataco a beautifly el cual hábilmente voló a ras del suelo esquivando el ataque, mientras volaba se giró y volando en reversa usa psíquico contra vivillon

El ataque dio derribándolo, el pokémon logro evitar la caída agitando sus alas y elevándose cuando estaba a medio metro del suelo, inmediatamente se lanzó contra beautifly el pokémon también se lanzó contra él, ambos chocaron varias vece en el aire, beautifly cargo psíquico y lanzo su ataque en cuanto choco contra vivillon, derribándolo

Vivillon cayó inconsciente al suelo

Es todo – dijo ash – la ganadora es may

Serena camino hasta vivillon, y tomándolo en sus brazos sonrió, el pokémon también le sonrió

Tenemos que entrenar más vivillon – el pokémon asistió – descansa, lo has hecho bien

Luego de eso regresaron al centro pokémon y después al hotel a descansar

[~~]

Muchas gracias por la espera – dijo la enfermera extendiéndole a ash una bandeja con 3 pokebolas – el intercambio fue un éxito, buenas noches

Buenas noches, y gracias – respondió ash tomando las pokebolas y saliendo del centro pokémon

La fría noche hizo temblar a ash y a pikachu, el entrenador bajo la cremallera de su chaqueta y pikachu salto en esta, cerrándola y abrasando a pikachu ambos emprendieron su camino hacia el hotel

Piii~~~ - dijo el pokémon ladeando su cabeza

Es que es algo raro, por tengo que hacerlo pikachu – respondió el, luego sonrió – además sé que será más feliz así, solo tengo que encontrar a las personas adecuadas para ello

Las personas caminaban a través de las calles y avenidas, ash vio las tiendas y a las personas entra y salir de estas, mientras él seguía su camino

La ciudad estaba llena de vida, las luces bajas estaban echas exactamente para solo iluminar las calles, arriba, las estrellas tintineaban mostrando la belleza de la noche

Mientras andaban, ash pensó sobre lo que había hablado con el papa de serena, y con el profesor Oak, al final había tomado una decisión, por una parte se sentí mal, sin embargo, el quiera que sus pokémon fueran felices, y al menos uno, ya le había encontrado una nuevo hogar

Curiosamente, era el que brock le había regalado el que iba a ser el primero, naturalmente lo había hablado con él, y el pokémon aceptó gustoso, pues para él, las batalla no eran lo suyo

Seguía pensado en ello cuando llegó a la salida norte de la ciudad, donde un gran arco de rosas marcaba el límite de esta, decidido ash camino fuera de este, junto adecena de personas que entraban y unas pocas que salían de la ciudad

Media hora después, ash llego al límite de la granja, donde lo recibió el gruñido de un houndoom

Vine a ver al dueño, podrías avisarle – le dijo un poco asustado el entrenador, el pokémon aulló 3 veces consecutivas, pocos minutos después un señor salió de la casa y andado lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar con ash

Buenas noches jovencito, me alegra ver que llegaste bien, ¿tuvistes problemas?- el señor sonrio al ver a ash, rondaba los 60 años, tenía una coronilla en su cabeza, mientras su cabello corto entre blanco y negro sobresalía por debajo de una gorra, vestía una camisa de algodón roja, y pantalones de lona con botas de cuero

No realmente – pikachu salió de la chaqueta de ash y se posó en la baranda que separaba al señor de su entrenador

Ash tomo una pokebola y la abrió, un tauros salió de esta, ash estiro su mano y acaricio al pokémon

Sé que no hemos tratado mucho tauros – comenzó a decir, el pokémon lo miraba en silencio – eso es mi culpa, no puedo tenerlos a todos, pues no puedo dedicarle el tiempo adecuado a cada uno de ustedes, sé que será feliz aquí, solo si estás de acuerdo

El pokémon vio a su alrededor, la granja rodeada de árboles, decenas de milktank dormitaban dispersas por el campo, así como otros houndooms que hacia guarda en el lugar, el pokémon asistió feliz

No te preocupes jovencito – dijo el señor – cuidare muy bien de tauros, será feliz aquí

Ash acaricio al pokémon una vez más, hace días hablo con Alexander y el Prof. Oak, luego de discutir con ellos por varios minutos, ash tomo la decisión de entregar a alguno tauros, sabía que no todos era luchadores y que tenerlos en el laboratorio sin hacer anda no era bueno, un poco triste pero decido ash empezó a buscarles un hogar adecuado, fue así que gracias a la profesora Eliot logro contactar con el dueño de la granja y luego de hablar con sus tauros, uno se ofreció para ser el primero en ser entregado

Se feliz tauros, y lamento mucho haberlos descuidado a todos ustedes

El pokémon se acercó y junto su cabeza con el rostro de ash, lo lamio y sonrio

Si me permites hacerte una pregunta – hablo el señor antes que ash se fuera – porque lo capturaste

Es una historia tonta – respondió ash – estaba la zona safari de kanto, mientas cazaba pokémons salvajes, cada vez que iba a captura uno, un tauros se cruzaba, honestamente nunca fue mi intención tener tantos, y sé que no todos son luchadores, además que me parece injusto tenerlos en el laboratorio

Te entiendo – sonreía compresivo le señor – no te preocupes, cuidare mucho a tauros, siempre es bien recibida cualquier ayuda, y veo que él es fuerte – el pokémon asistió orgullo

Ash sonrió y despidiéndose una vez más de su viejo pokémon, camino de regreso a la ciudad

Ash iba en silencio, pensado, pikachu regreso a su chaqueta e iba en silencio también – es lo mejor no crees pikachu – dijo al fin, el roedor asistió sonriendo pues sabía que ash solo buscaba que su pokémon fueran felices

Al llegar a la entrada vio a serena pasada esperándolo, por lo que acelerando el paso fue directo hacia ella

¿Estas bien? – preguntó serena, además de su vestimenta normal, llevaba una chaqueta rosada

Si, solo un poco triste por separarme de tauros, pero quiero que sea feliz

Serena sonrió y ambos empezaron a caminar, mientras andaban serena se aferró del brazo de ash y en silencio caminaron

Quieres comer algo – pregunto ash de pronto

tengo un poco de hambre, llamare a las chicas – respondio ella

ash negó con la cabeza, y sacando su holomisor llamo a korrina, luego de un minuto hablando lo guardo y sonriendo se lelvo a serena al centro de la ciudad

[-]

Ash no vendrá todavía – dijo korrina guardando su holomisor

Porque – preguntó may quien estaba leyendo en un sillón

Las 3 incluyendo a bonnie, estaban en el techo del hotel a 10 metros del suelo, esta haiv sido construido usando 4 árboles, como pilares por lo que el techo había sido arreglado como un terraza, junto al follaje de los arboles le proporcionaban un techo de hojas, las chica esperaban a ash y a serena que volverían luego de hacer un encargo

Dejémoslo solos eta vez – dijo korrina - vamos a comer

Ay y bonnie asistieron

[~~]

Luego de 3 días, el grupo partió de leIsrael en dirección a skyfall, durante su trayecto tuvieron algunas batallas, llegando a la ciudad y como bonnie estaba cansada de correr detrás de pikachu y vivillon, buscaron un transporte, por fortuna en su camino encontraron a un par de señores que amablemente los llevarían hasta el centro pokémon, el cual estaba a medio día de camino de la ciudad, atrás junto a los fardos de heno, ash estaba recostado, con serena sentada en sus piernas, ash, korrina y bonnie dormían, esta última sobre un fardo de heno, may por su parte hablaba por su pokenav con una amiga en hoenn

[~~]

Vamos clemont no es para tanto – dijo ash tratando de clamar a su amigo, quien al otro lado de la pantalla mordida un pañuelo con furia y lloraba

Hermano, creo que exageras – dijo bonnie

Ustedes no entienden, y eso es lo que más me molesta – dijo llorando clemont

Al día siguiente, en el centro pokémon ash y bonnie llamaron a clemont para ponerlo al tanto de su viaje, mientras hablaban ash le conto sobre su próximo destino, lo que puso histérico al muchacho

Skyfall es la ciudad más avanzada tecnológicamente en todo el mundo, tienen idea de lo que significa, es la meca de todo científico, y lo peor bonnie, es que tu no entiende lo grandioso de esa ciudad, debí de haber ido contigo – dijo clemont mientras retorcía el pañuelo en su manos

¿Tan famosa es skyfall? – pregunto ash

Así es ash – clemont ni siquiera sabía por done comenzar

Creo que exageras hermano – dijo bonnie sin ser escuchada, al otro lado clemont hablaba de las calles y los edificios de la ciudad

Lo perdimos – dijo ash resignado mientras clemont sacaba una grafica

[~~]

Tienes todo bonnie – dijo ash, ellos estaban en la salida del centro pokémon preparándose para partir

Si ash, ya revise – dijo bonnie acomodándose su mochila

Bien, entonces partamos

El grupo partió, mientras caminaba, ash vio las 7 torres que sostenían la ciudad y emocionándose sobre lo que les esperaban aminoro el paso, con bonnie a su lado y las demás chicas atrás hablando entre ellas

[********]

Termine jejejeje

Este capítulo es "corto", pero porque es un interludio, el siguiente vuelve brock y será el próximo espectáculo pokémon

La batalla de equipo rocket la escribí en 2 horas, me llego la inspiración jejeje

Les prometo que el próximo capítulo si tendrá las 50 páginas jejeje

Con respeto a los tauros, simplemente es algo que se me vino a la cabeza, ash se va a quedar co tauros pero la mayoría los va a regalas, obviamente a personas adecuadas, espero que no sea un cambio muy brusco

Sigue abierta la votación, por favor ayúdenme a elegir la mega de paul, mis opciones son

Un mega kangaskan, no sé por qué pero se me viene a la mente ese pokémon cuando pienso en una para el

Le mega-evoluciono a Aggron, que creo que sería lo más obvio

Ustedes me ayudan diciéndome otro, obviamente no un legendario

O me invento una mega evolución de uno de su pokémons, en ese caso me inclino entre Electivire o Froslass

Por ahora solo tengo un voto, para mega-aggron, me gustaría su ayuda, dejen su voto

Básicamente con este compenso el capítulo faltante, recuerden que dije que trataría de ser la menos mensual, y como tuve un retraso me faltaba un capítulo, pero no puedo prometerles tener el próximo a final de mes, aun así, lo voy a intentar

Una cosa, siempre se me olvida agregarlo, ya se abran dado cuenta que los pokémon no se limitan a4 ataques, yo lo hice así, porque pienso que es tonto que solo puedan aprender 4

También como mencione antes, voy a cambiar ciertos ataques, por ejemplo, pikachu no conoce ya impactrueno, sino que sabe rayo y trueno, porque esos ataques son más fuertes, básicamente cuando el pokémon sepa mejores ataques estos sustituirán a los más débiles

Notas

Todos lo hacían, yo solo quería se popular, jeje honestamente no me pude resistir, lo siento jaja

Como había dicho antes, aun cuando tomo en cuenta la historia principal de la serie, hay muchos eventos que omitiré, este es un ejemplo, la "gran" pelea que tuvieron ash y Giovanny en BW no sucedió aquí, y básicamente hasta ahora es que ellos 2 hablan frente a frente

Una cosa solo como aclaración, cuando greninja se "transforma" tiene 2 formas, la primera es cuando está cubierto de agua, y la segunda es cuando se revela, tengan en cuenta, por si no se percaataron, que las veces que el mostró la 2 forma fueron en situaciones tensas, excepto la pelea contra serena en la playa, pero ahí, ash ya había "entrado en calor" por eso lo mostro, más adelante lo explicare más detalladamente, y tomare en cuenta la forma que mostraron hace poco

Como sabrán, ya fue confirmada al 7 generación, lo cual es un gran golpe para el shipping, honestamente ya se veía venir, y yo ya lo sabía, lo más probable es que usen el enganche de la tarjeta que le dio la vieja (que se me va el nombre) y con ello, serena se quedara en kalos para entrenar, y ash ira a alola

Eso lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo, y no, no es que yo haya dejado de apoyar el shipping o algo parecido, es solo que me metalizo para no llevarme una decepción mayor cuando los idiotas de gamefreak quiten a serena

Aun así, a veces me da que pensar

Por una parte, esta capítulos como cuando serena se vistió de ash, un gran hit y aun cuando fue relleno, fue de los mejores, otros como el siguiente de relleno del árbol fantasma (otro al que se me va le nombre)que no sirvió de nada, y luego capítulos como el 25, donde ash venció a la mega-gardevoir, además que mostraron algo interesante, que ash perdió el control, un tema de donde pueden sacar mucho provecho, honestamente no sé qué pensar, muchos apoyan el amourshipping (escritores, el director, las seiyus) pero al final depende de la compañía, y en serio, a veces al cagan en todo

Como sea, yo seguiré mi apoyo, y seguiré la historia

Lo que también confirmaron, es que el drogado (shota, ¿así va verdad?) será el que descalifique a ash en la liga, vamos, en 3 apariciones ya tiene las 8 medallas y un mega confirmado, lo que pasa es que me enoja que repitiera lo que en sinnoh, que a últimos capítulos se inventaron al japonés competitivo promedio (puros legendarios en su equipo), literalmente crearon a alguien para descalificar a ash, y básicamente es lo que acaban de hacer

Otro problema es el equipo de ash, no los pokémons no son malos, pero si analizan bien, tiene malos ataques, por ejemplo, greninja debe de conocer minimo un ataque de hielo y uno siniestro, para compensar debilidades, pero el de ash, no los conoce, sabe de agua, normal y viento, pero igual, no funcionan mucho

Aunque se espera que con la derrota ante shota, mejore, se supone que será aasi, cuando pierda en el gimnasio de hielo y se ponga a pensar en el bosque

Perdonen esto, jeje supongo que aún sigo molesto por lo de sol y luna, jeje

[Review]

The master gold 10: gracias por el apoyo, con respecto a braixen, bueno ella evoluciono por enojo, ya que greninja se burlaba de ella, al final se cabreo y evoluciono

Prietar: el problema en BW fue que cuando iba a empezar el arco del team plasma, hubo un terremoto, y temiendo que la audiencia relacionara a serie con el desastre que ocurrió, lo cancelaron, lo que llevó a que cancelara al temporada, BW fue cancelaran, no terminada, la cancelaron por el bajísimo ranting, que derivo de eso, sumado el ash idiota que sacaron

baraka108: como dije, eso es lo que quiero evitar, es decir, que lleven 5 minutos de novio y ya el le propone matrimonio o ella le pide un hijo, la relación se va a ir desarrollando, desde ambas perspectivas, la de ash que no sabe nada, y la de serena (con los malos consejos de korrina y may)

CARTOMII: gracias

[~~]

Por un error mío, subí el archivo que no era en el capítulo anterior, lo resubi con las faltas ortográficas corregidas y con los review, me equivoque de archivo y no subí el corregido final

Verán, cuando escribo, escribo casi de corrido, por lo que hago muchas, en serio muchas faltas de ortografía, llega un momento que Word ya no me reconoce las faltas ortográficas porque son demasiadas, y las quita, luego de terminar el capítulo, lo copio a otro hoja en blanco y empezó a corregirlo, una vez termino lo paso a otra donde termino de arreglar la historia, agrego los signos de puntuación, los review, lo que pongo de encabezado, y arregló o cambio párrafos que me resultan innecesarios, cosas así, la cuestión es que me equivoque y subí el archivo anterior a ese, por eso está incompleto, lo siento

Asi que espero que cuando suba ese, también reemplace el capítulo anterior

[~~]

Gracias por leer esta loca historia, dejen review

Próximo capítulo, nombre provisional, (el nombre es provisional, lo más probable es que cambie un poco, pero es para que tengan la idea de que va el siguiente capítulo, aunque en esencia, de eso se va a tratar el próximo, solo aclaro)

La oportunidad de bonnie, la liga pokémon junior de sion


	19. Chapter 19

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero al mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

- _ **Texto**_ -: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto **/** texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

+: Junto a un ataque es que es crítico el golpe

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que aparezcan, en serio trato de quitarlas, pero al final siempre se me cuelan algunas

Capítulo 19

Skyfall bajo ataque

Brock corría por la ciudad, con serena inconsciente en sus brazos, charizard volaba sobre ellos usando lanzallamas contra los miembros restantes del equipo plasma, al igual que blaziken y lucario los defendían con sus huesos y patadas mientras buscaba un centro pokémon, un miembro del equipo plasma los intercepto, lanzando una pokebola libero un trapinch, el pokémon abrió sus fauces y se lanzó contra brock, meowth se interpuso y con sus garra detuvo al pokémon en el aire, gourgeist creo un bola sombra derribando al pokémon, el soldado, al verse vencido, escapo, brock giro su cabeza, james sostenía a ash aun inconsciente, may y korrina iba atrás protegiendo la retaguardia, mientras corrían a toda velocidad, may vio a la policía quienes habían logrado someter al equipo plasma, otros aun tenia batallas aisladas, pero iban siendo derrotados, jessie miró a ash preocupada, el cual aún no recobraba el conocimiento, además de tener muchos golpes y rasguños en su cuerpo, luego de varios minutos de carretes y varias semi batalla para abrirse paso entre la gente, llegaron al centro pokémon, con cuidado james le paso a ash a korrina, may ayudo a la chica a sostener a su amigo

Tenemos que irnos –dijo james – no nos pueden encontrar aquí

Brock vio el portafolio que jessie tenía en sus manos, estaba muy abollada, con la manilla rota,

Está bien, suerte, y gracias

La ciudad tembló de nuevo, pero esta ven no descendió, asustados el equipo rocket se giró y corrió perdiéndose ente las personas que corrían despavoridas por el lugar, brock suspiro y antes de entrar al centro pokémon, brock vio sobre su hombro el EBLE, con la mitad de este, destruido, en su mente tenía el maletín que jessie llevaba, aun sorprendido que ese pequeño objeto hubiera iniciado todo ese desastre

 _ **[16 días antes]**_

Mientras se acercaban al pueblo el grupo charlaba animadamente sobre lo que iba a hacer, principalmente serena y may, quienes irían por su segunda llave y listón, respectivamente

Sin embargo, las cosa no iban bien en ese momento, serena caminaba adelante del grupo, junto a may y bonnie, y korrina iba junto ash, serena iba enojada, sin voltearse hacia ash, quien iba caminando junto a korrina devanándose los sesos pensando porque serena estaba enojada, korrina suspiro por enésima vez en esa hora, ya que la razón era simple, mientras viajaba, ash se encontró a varios entradores y naturalmente los reto a un combate, el problema fue que serena se aburrió y como ash no le hacía caso, se enojó con él, por lo que la ultima hora la habían recorrido en silencio

Por fortuna luego de uno minutos más, korrina le explico ash su error y este se disculpó, aun asi, serena se mantuvo "enojada" un rato mas, por sugerencia de may

Luego de eso, el viaje fue muy ameno, charlando y bromeando el grupo había recorrido la mitad de este en menos de 2 horas, aun así, todavía faltaba un buen trayecto, ya que por desgracia, según les dijo un poke-ranger, al parecer unos pokémon salvajes habían derribado algunos árboles, obstruyendo el camino principal, por lo que el grupo se vio obligado a tomar otra vía alterna, es por ello que se encontraban subiendo un empinada colina, esta era mucho más baja, comparada con la montaña sohan, aun así, era lo suficientemente empinada para que hubieran hecho un camino de gradas a lo largo de esta, sumando a esto que el camino principal serpenteaba a lo largo de esta, haciendo la subida aún más cansada y difícil

¿En serio cuanto falta? – pregunto korrina mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

No mucho – respondió serena atrás de ella, junto a ash y bonnie – según esto solo son 30 metros más

30 mas – dijo may - no al diablo nos detenemos – dijo dejándose caer en los peldaños

Serena saca a rhyhorn y que nos suba por favor – continuo may haciendo una exagerada mueca de dolor

No creo que rhyhorn pueda con todos – respondió ella forzando una sonrisa y con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza

Sigamos – dijo ash tratando de animar al grupo

El grupo no viajaba solo habían 7 personas más subiendo a poca distancia de ellos, las más cercanos eras 3 jóvenes, rondando los 22 años, a poco menos de 2 metros de ellos, ellas estaban absortas tomando fotos entre ellas y bromeando, el otro grupo eran 3 entrenadores que hablaban animadamente ente ellos y un poco más abajo otro entrenador con gorra azul viendo su pokédex detenidamente

DES SOINS* - el grupo se giró, arriba una de las chicas dio un traspié y se vino de espadas, ash reacciono a tiempo y corriendo logro llegar hacia ella y atraparla antes de caer, serena corrió tras de el preocupada

¿Estas bien? – preguntó el muchacho, sostenía a la muchacha por la espalda, en una posición muy comprometedora, pues sus rostros estaban muy cerca, la chica lo miro detenidamente, parpadeando un par de veces y luego sonrió, alzo su mano y le acaricio la mejilla

Je vais bien merci – respondió ella, inmediatamente sintió como su blusa era jalada y obligada a parase, mientras una chica de cabello rubio la miraba furiosamente

[-]

Aun cuando mi amiga angélique me advirtió que no estuviera tomando tantas selfies no le hice caso, por ello cuando subíamos la pendiente di un traspiés, por un momento me asusté mucho, por fortuna un caballero logró detener mi caída

Cuando lo vi, por alguna razón me sentí muy avergonzada, era más joven que yo, aun así, era muy apuesto y muy caballeroso, pero me sentí mal en cuanto hablo

No entendí que me dijo, me sono a algo como daiyo, aun así, le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa, orando internamente que el entendiera lo que quería decirle, aun cuando sabía que no me entendería, pero era…. tan romántico, como 2 personas destinas a encontrarse y a la vez estar separadas por una barrera, vi con determinación sus facciones, era oriental, eso si lo supe, sus finos rasgos, iba a decirle algo cuando alguien me jalo y me obligó a levantarme

A mi lado estaba una muy enoja niña rubia, cuando la vi supe inmediatamente que ella también era de kalos, sus facciones eran inconfundibles, por un momento me alegre, ya que la ver que iba con mi salvador, pensé que ella también hablaba su idioma, y por ende, podría ayudarme a comunicarme con el

O al menos eso creí…

[-][la traducción está al final]

Si vous êtes bien sur votre chemin – dijo serena muy enojada

Hey petite fille, vous pensez que vous faites, vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé, aller jouer avec vos meilleurs poupées et laissez-les adultes parlent les uns aux autres – le respondió la mujer con una mueca de molestia, luego se giró ignorando descaradamente a serena y tomando las 2 manos de ash le hablo sonriendo - Je comprends vraiment que vous me sauvez, je vous payer en quelque sorte

Eh – ash sudaba mucho, por un lado, no había entendido nada de lo que ella le dijo, por otro, serena estaba hecha una furia, y no sabía porque, por fortuna, o desgracia serena dio un paso adelante y con fuerza soltó las manos de ambos y agarrando la muñeca de ash, lo obligo a reanudar su camino, sin embargo no logró dar ni 3 paso cuando la chica tomó la mano libre de ash

je te dirai directement sorcière, il est mon petit ami – dijo serena furiosa

Et?, Une fille comme toi ne peut jamais donner un plaisir femme – le respondió mientras jalaba a ash hacia ella

Tais-toi putain pas cher! - dijo serena exasperada, furica, al dar una paso hacia la chica, derribo ash, quien al caer al suelo decidió quedarse ahí, por su seguridad, pikachu huyo, buscando refugio en los brazos de bonnie

Bien hora de intervenir – dijo korrina, may agarro a bonnie quien escuchaba la conversación en silencio, mientras serena y la chica se insultaba en otro idioma – cielos, no sabía que serena conocía esas palabras – dijo mientras corrían haca ellos, de un tirón tomo ash del suelo y a serena y usado toda su fuerza, hecho carrera cuesta arriba, seguida de may quien de alguna manera saco fuerzas para seguirle es paso, antes de desaparecer en la cima, serena se giró y vio a la mujer - Vas à la merde connard

Korrina se giró y vio a serena quien resoplaba a causa del esfuerzo por correr a la misma velocidad que ella, llegando a la cima el grupo siguió corriendo hasta dejar una buena distancia entre ellas y ellos, hasta entonces decidieron parar un momento para recuperar el aliento, ash miro confundido a las chicas, se acercó con cuidado a korrina y le susurró al oído

Korrina que fue lo que dijo serena

Nada que tú debas saber ash

Korrina, que significa merde – pregunto bonnie confundida mientras jadeaba aun agarrada de su mano

¡Nada que debas saber bonnie! y nunca te atrevas a decir eso o te meteré un jabón en la boca - grito korrina furiosa mientras se levantaba y volvía a jalar a serena y a ash

Luego de casi una hora de caminata, el grupo por fin llegó al final de la colina

[~~]

El grupo seguía le camino de tierra a través del bosque, al medio día, se detuvieron a orilla del camino y comieron rápidamente, para así reanudar su trayecto lo más pronto posible, cuando terminaron, alguno pokémons decidieron seguir afuera de su pokebolas, como lucario, blaziken, pidgeot, y absol, el resto quiso seguir durmiendo en las pokebolas, por lo que guardando su pokémons restante, el grupo reanudó su marcha

Mientras avanzaban, unos arbustos a un lado del camino se agitaron, llamando su atención, unos segundos después, un joven en un traje con un maletín salió de estos

El joven sonreía a la pokebola que sostenía en su mano, su cabello negro estaba alborotado y cubierto de hojas y ramitas, él se percató que era observado, girando su rostro miro al grupo

Hola – dijo el señor sonriendo, para el grupo, la imagen era medio rara, por una parte frente a ellos estaba un joven, de no más de 30 años, con el traje sucio y cubierto e hojas y ramas, el traje, con solo verlo, se dieron cuenta que era sumamente caro, él tenía un portafolio negro, con broches de metal, esposada a su muñeca izquierda, y una pokebola en su mano derecha

¿Se encuentra bien? – peguntó may, él se dio cuenta de su apariencia y se sacudió la hojas de su cuerpo

Sí, es solo, que… bueno escuche un ruido entre los árboles y cuando fui a ver vi un seedot, y bueno a mí me encanta ese pokémon, por eso decidí capturarlo jejee - respondió el levantando la mano con la pokebola

¿Es entrenador? – pregunto bonnie, ash cerro la boca, pues iba a hacer la misma pregunta

Bueno, no exactamente, cuando puedo soy – respondió el

Como ash – pregunto serena, de nuevo le ganaron la pregunta ash

Trabajo para una empresa de tecnología, así que paso muy ocupado, pero cuando puedo, viajo un poco – respondió el

¿Tiene medallas? – pregunto may, de nuevo ash volvió a cerrar la boca

Tengo 6, pero empecé hace 2 años, como dije, por mi trabajo no puedo hacer mucho, aun así, ahora voy a participar en la liga, usare mis días de vacaciones y pediré permiso, ¿ustedes son entrenadores no es así?

Serena si – dijo bonnie señalándola, de nuevo ash cerro la boca – ash también, korrina, no sé y may es coordinadora, y serena es artista también

¿Van a skyfall entonces? – serena asistió - entonces no les importa que los acompañe, voy para allá también

Claro, no hay problema, eh… señor – le respondió korrina

Lo siento – dijo el señor – que modales tengo, no me eh presentado, me llamo naah, un placer

Soy ash – dijo por fin hablando el entrenador

Soy serena

Yo korrina, y él es lucario – el pokémon solo movió la cabeza

Yo soy may y él es blaziken

Y yo bonnie, y él es dedenne – dijo abriendo su bolso, el pokémon dormía tranquilamente en el fondo de este

Eso pokémon son los – preguntó señalado a los pokémons - que los acompañaban

Si, bueno – dijo ash – como estábamos cerca, decidimos caminar con ellos

Con el nuevo integrante, el grupo reanudo su camino

[-]

¿Qué hacemos? – le pregunto a su compañero

El solo gruño por debajo, llevaba horas siguiéndolo, y ahora tenía escolta

No lo sé, mira ese pidgeot, tiene mega-evolución, y ese lucario también, además el blaziken se ve fuerte, mejo sigamos

De entre los arbusto, 2 reclutas del equipo plasma, ellos habían recibido la orden de robar cierta información, el objetivo era el tipo llama naah, sin embargo él iba demasiado lento deteniéndose en todos los lugares que encontraba, además que por alguna rara razón nunca lo encontraron solo, y no podía arriesgarse a perder, o peor aún, dañar el maletín, resignados ambos decidieron seguir al grupo, esperanzados que al llegar ciudad se separaran

[~~]

Bonnie no corras – giro serena, pero la pequeña no la escuchaba, con dedenne a sus pies, la niña entro a toda velocidad al pueblo, ash, naah, korrina y may reían al ver a serena correr detrás de bonnie, mientras ella se escapaba hacia el centro pokémon,

Ash se detuvo un momento a la entrada del pueblo, su vista recorrió rápidamente el lugar, el pueblo era pequeño, no más de 100 casas distribuidas en la zona, por un momento pensó en pueblo boceto, solo que este estaba más poblado de árboles, su vista siguió hasta llegar al otro lado del pueblo, donde estaba un edificio de cemento blanco, pegada a una montaña, esta parecía que había sido cortada perpendicularmente, pues la superficie de cara a ellos, era totalmente lisa, del edificio salían 17 tubos que subían hasta llegar a una plataforma arriba de ellos, que sobresalía de la montaña

Ash la siguió con la vista, la montaña era mucho menor que la montaña sohan, no pasaba de los 150 metros, pero la forma era muy curiosa

Ash, no te quedes atrás – el llamado de korrina lo hizo volver su atención, cerca del centro pokémon, serena forcejeaba con bonnie, a quien al fin había logrado atrapar

Bonnie compórtate – dijo ash riendo, serena lo miro enojada, mientras bonnie forcejeaba por ser libre

Está bien – cedió al niña, el grupo entro al edificio a recuperar a sus pokémons

[~~]

¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó korrina

Mientras esperaban los muchachos estaban en una de las mesa del centro pokémon, ash dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de hablar, naah se despidió de ellos, pues dijo que tenía mucha prisa por llegar al trabajo, ash se sintió un poco mal pues quería pelear contra él, aun así, él le prometió una batalla en cuanto terminara, por lo que intercambiaron números antes de despedirse

Brock me dijo que llegaría en aproximadamente 5 días, eso fue cuando hable con él, hace 3 días, pero me sugirió subir a la ciudad

May vio hacia afuera a través de la ventana, algunas personas pasaban frente al centro pokémon acompañado por estos

Subamos entonces – dijo ella

Salieron del centro pokémon hacia el edifico de paso, así llamaban a las oficinas que conectaban el pueblo bajo con skyfall, al llegar ash abrió las puertas para que serán pasara, seguida de may bonnie y korrina quienes se colaron

Frente a ellos había 3 recepcionistas recibiendo a los visitantes, ash camino hacia la última dela derecha, que atendía aun señor, luego de despacharlo él se acerco

Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarles – pregunto ella

Queremos subir a skyfall – dijo ash

Bien, son 5 personas, serian 17.50 el boleto

Entero todos reunieron el dinero y pagaron

¿Primera ves que vienen? – pregunto ella

Si – dijo may

Entones vayan por esa puerta – señalo la puerta atrás de ella – ahí les atenderán

Gracias – dijo bonnie y camino hacia la puerta, seguida del grupo

Al pasar, vieron una plataforma circular al fondo, conectada por un puente de luz azulada, alrededor de esta, habían 8 plataformas más, al fondo un muro de paneles octagonales negros, e la plataforma frente a ellos estaba una señorita en un traje azul, serena recordó los trajes de las azafatas, pero este tenía muchos más adornos dorados, con gorra del mismo color y diseño del traje

Por aquí por favor – el grupo entro a la plataforma, la señorita cerro al puerta de vidrio cuando paso un señor en traje café, bonnie veía con curiosidad lo que ella hacia

Por favor – comenzó a hablar sin darse la vuelta, mientras tecleaba en la pared de vidrio que los rodeaba – manténganse quietos mientras ascendemos, no saquen a sus pokémons de su pokebolas – presiono la pared, un botón cuadrado rojo se iluminó done ella presionó con su dedo

Con una leve sacudida empezaron a ascender, en silencio, solo veían la pared de cemento, unos segundos después salieron al exterior

Increíble – dijo bonnie mientras pegaba su cara a la pared de vidrio

Mientras ascendían, ash vio el pueblo debajo de ellos, la plataforma subir en silencio, giro su rostro a su derecha, may y serena estaban igual que bonnie viendo el paisaje a su alrededor, korrina también veía asombrada el bosque, pero seguía en su lugar, a su izquierda la señorita tarareaba tranquilamente, un señor leía el periódico, mientras otros 2 hablaban entre ellos en voz baja

Mientras subías ash vio la parte baja de la ciudad, una plataforma enorme en forma de media luna, debía de medir al menos 1 km cuadrado de largo, esta estaba fijada a la montaña, la parte que veía el era la base, la cual tenía cientos de vigas y picos negros y rojos que sobresalían de la base, estos emitían pequeños destellos de colores, a lo largo de esta ash vio también decenas de turbinas, las cuales emitían un resplandor verde fluorescente, asombrado ash sonrió al ver la ciudad acercarse a ellos

La señorita se giró y camino hacia el otro extremo, situándose frente al vidrio, el ascensor entro en la plataforma, oscureciéndose por un segundo, luego las luces se encendieron, siguieron subiendo 4 segundos más y con una leve sacudida, se detuvieron, ella tecleo en la pared y las puertas se abrieron

Gracias por venir a skyfall, que tengan un buen día – dijo ella sonreído, todos salieron, bonnie, que iba de la mano de serena, giro su cabeza, vio la señorita teclear en la puerta y bajar con el ascensor

El grupo siguió al resto a la salida, un pasillo coto iluminado, ash recordó a algunas terminales de avión, donde no salían a la pista directamente, sino que salían por una entrada especial que los llevaba directamente al interior del aeropuerto, al al otr extremo, la puerta se abrió y otra señorita les dio el paso, el grupo siguió caminando por el edificio, mientras mas personas entraban y salían por las puertas de vidrio, sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la salida más cercana, al salir todos miraron con asombro el lugar

De todos el grupo, ash era quien más había viajado, había visitado muchas regiones y conocido muchos lugares, pero ninguno se comparaba con skyfall, frente a ellos se desplegaba toda una ciudad tecnología, las señales de tránsito, lo anuncios, todo, era holográfico, y no de proyector*

También las chicas se mostraban asombradas, incluso may, quien era la segunda con más viajes el grupo, veía boquiabierta la ciudad, ash al fin entendió porque clemont hacia tanto alboroto

Frente a la puerta, bajando unas gradas, había una fuente y juntó a esta un mapa holográfico en 3D de la ciudad, un jardín rodeaba la fuente, ash camino hasta el mapa, revisándolo busco el centro pokémon y el gimnasio, el centro pokémon estaba cerca de ellos, el gimnasio estaba a la derecha, al otro extremo de la ciudad

Vamos al centro pokémon primero –dijo ash, las demás lo secundaron

Mientras caminaban, bonnie veía a todas partes asombradas, la gente iba y venía por las calles caminando con tranquilidad junto a sus pokémons, siguieron la calle principal, la cual recorría en toda la extendió de la ciudad, casi en línea recta, al final de esta, había un edifico blanco, muy grande con cientos de ventanas que daban la impresión de estar hecho enteramente de vidrio

El grupo camino por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron al centro pokémon, afuera de este estaba una enfermera, junto a blizzley, y una señorita con un traje celeste, sentado frente a una mesa, con varios papeles, con curiosidad bonnie se acercó a ella, ash le dio su pokebolas a serena, y siguió a bonnie, pikachu salto de su hombro y se subió al de serena, todas, se fueron directo a curar a los pokémons, dejando a ash y bonnie afuera

¿Hola pequeña, vienes a inscribirte? – pregunto la señorita en cuanto vio a bonnie, tenía el cabello azul recogido en un pequeño moño pequeño a un lado de su cabeza

¿A qué? – pregunto bonnie, ash bajo la vista hacia un página que estaba en la mesa, pero antes de poder leerla la señorita la tomo y se la dio a bonnie

En silencio bonnie leyó el papel, con forme leía le documente, la pequeña empezó a temblar, ash la miro confundida, al llegar al final bonnie alzo al bis y se giró hacia ash

Ash por favor, déjame participar te lo suplico, por favor déjame hacerlo – decía la pequeña mientras tiraba de la chaqueta del muchacho y daba pequeños brinquitos frente a el

Es-espera bonnie, que pasa – la señorita sonrió y le entejo otra pagina

 _ **Liga pokémon junio de Sion**_

Con motivo de la celebración de los 500 años de fundación de la ciudad – comenzó a decir la señorita, bonnie seguía suplicándole a ash participar - la liga pokémon de Sion, en conjunto con el ciap, ha organizado un pequeña liga pokémon para niños menores de 10 años, las reglas están ahí – ash leyó rápidamente

¿Serán reconocidos como entrenadores? – preguntó ash, bonnie saltaba desesperadamente tratando de llamar su atención

No exactamente, como dije, hay reglas, habrán algunas excepciones, pero básicamente son estas

Tendrá que ser una niño menor de 10 años, con una pokédex propia – bonnie al escucharla se detuvo – solo podrán usar 2 pokémon, ambos salvajes, y no pueden ser iniciales y deben de ser capturados por ellos, por ello no pueden ser prestados o de alto nivel

Cuando se inscriban, lo pokémon serán evaluados y si se determinaran que si son demasiado fuertes no podrán participar

¿A que se refiere con las medallas? – pregunto ash

A partir de la próxima semana, los gimnasios tendrán a un 3° representante, el cual será para los competidores de la liga junior, los participantes, lucharan pro medallas, cuando tengas 5 participaran en una pequeña competencia que se hará el día de la liga, será aun presentación antes que inicie la final de la liga pokémon

Vinieron a tiempo, hoy es el último día para inscribirse

Ash miro a bonnie, quien veía el suelo con tristeza

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el, extrañado pues hace un momento no cabía en si misma de la emoción

Dice que necesito un pokédex, y yo no tengo

Ah – ash sonrió y se quitó su mochila, rebusco un momento y saco una pokédex

Aquí tiene – dijo ash, bonnie vio asombrada la acción de ash – tu papa me la dio antes de salir, recuerda que dedenne ahora es tu pokémon

Bien, necesito también al suya señor – dijo la señorita sacando unos papeles, el saco su pokédex y se la dio, la serie introdujo ambas pokédex en una base de plástico negra, ambas quedaron en línea una detrás de la otra, esta base estaba conectada aunar laptop, en al cual ella presionó una tecla en la pantalla, al momento dio una señal de error

Lo siento – dijo ella - pero debes de ser mayor de edad, para que ella se pueda inscribirse, ya que se necesita un representante que se haga cargo de ella

Bonnie se entristeció, ash se rasco la cabeza y empezó a pensar

Podrían espera un momento, iré por korrina – dijo el

No es necesario – dijo un voz detrás del muchacho, al girar vio a brock quien le sonreía

Brock – ash se acercó a su amigo, quien lo abrazo con fuerza y lo elevo unos centímetros – parece que llegue a tiempo ash, hola bonnie – dijo el moreno

Por lo que veo, necesitas mi ayuda de nuevo – dijo brock bromeando, camino hacia la mesa y saco su pokédex y su medalla – creo que esto será suficiente

La señorita tomo las coas, las verificó y comenzó el proceso de inscripción – si lo desea – añadio sin dejar de escribir en el teclado – peude ser el señor ash el 2 representante – ash asistio, la enfermera llamo a bonnie para terminar de inscribirla, la niña saltaba de emoción mientras caminaba junto a la enfermera hacían una cámara a pocos metros de ellos

¿Cuándo llegaron? – preguntó brock, la señorita llenaba unos formularios

Hace como 1 hora, ¿y tú?

Ayer, lo que pasó – dijo al ver la mirada de ash – es que athenea tiene unos contacto, y le pedí que me avisaran cuando ustedes llegaran, y hace poco vi varias llamadas perdidas, por eso vine directo al centro pokémon ya que supuso que estaría ahí, y llegue a tiempo

Firmen aquí por favor – brock tomo el papel que le daba la señorita, lo leyó y lo firmo

Usted también – le dijo a ash, extendiéndole el mismo papel, ash lo tomó y firmo

Bonnie regresaba junto a la enfermera, ella se sentó frente a la computadora, mientras bonnie volvía con ash

Bien bonnie – dijo a señorita – ahora pon mucha atención – bonnie asistió emocionada

Las reglas con estas, tu pokémon "inicial" es dedenne, podrás captura solo a otro pokémon, eso es para que puedas compensa la desventaja del tipo eléctrico, pero solo puedes tener a otro, si capturas a un 3 pokémon serás descalificada automáticamente, entiendes – bonnie asistió, estaba tan emocionada, que sonreía con los ojos brillando

Podrás luchar en cualquier gimnasio, pero solo necesitas 5 medallas, una vez tengas las 5, deberás ir al centro pokémon, para registrarte

Si las consigues a tiempo, participaras en una péquela competencia antes de la final de la liga, en el mismo día - Bonnie asistió feliz

Bien, tu represéntate es el señor brock, y tienes al señor ash como 2 representante, para poder luchar en cualquier gimnasio, al menos uno de ellos deberá de estar contigo, así mismo para todo tramite que surja al menos uno de ellos deberá de estar presente

Recuerda que debes de atrapar un pokémon salvaje, no serán valido pokémon que te transfieran, ni que sea de alto nivel o ultima evolución, entiendes – bonnie asistió – en algunos caso se podrá 2 evolución, pero será evaluado en el centro pokémon, cuando captures a tu 2 pokémon, deberás ir inmediatamente a un centro pokémon para registrarlo

Ten – le entrego un carnet con su foto y un pokebola blanca – bonnie oficialmente estas inscrita en la liga pokémon junior de Sion

Bonnie salto de la emoción abrazando a dedenne, brock sonrió al ver a la pequeña tan emocionada

¿Y las chicas? – preguntó el medico

En el centro pokémon – respondió ash – bonnie, vámonos, nos están esperando

¿Y athenea? – mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, ash sujeto a bonnie para que no saliera corriendo, y empezó a hablar con brock

Esta con la compañía, tienen una presentación mañana

¿Qué harás ahora?

Bueno ash, te prometí que te ayudaría, aunque parece ser que te ha ido bien si mí, aun así, me iré contigo uno días, ahtenea tiene mucho trabajo, y la verdad yo en ese aspecto no hay mucho que pueda hacer, hablamos y quedamos de reunir en ranma Gan, calculo yo que llegaremos al mismo tiempo

Al entrar, localizaron a las chicas en una mesa hablando y tomando unas bebidas

Serena, serena - grito bonnie soltándose del agarre de ash – adivina que, mira, mira

Bonnie les mostro la tarjeta a las chicas, al principio la miraban confundidas, pero ash y brock les explicaron de lo que hablaba bonnie, por lo que ellas comenzaron a felicitarla, may y korrina empezaron a darle consejos, pero al hablar al mismo tiempo, terminaron confundiéndola y mareándola

Serena se acercó a ash – ash, ¿es en serio? – le pregunto en un susurro

Si – dijo el – al parecer hay una competencia para niños y bonnie se inscribió, por cierto tiene autorizaron para capturar a otro pokémon

Tendrás que atrapar uno que no sea eléctrico – dijo serena

Porque – peguntó ella, brock se acercó a ella y arrodillándose le hablo

Ash me dijo que te gustan los pokémon eléctricos – bonnie asistió con la cabeza – pero es mejor que no tengas otro eléctrico para que no tengas desventaja de tipo, lo normal sería uno del tipo roca o tierra, pero es elección tuya, aun así, no te sugiero un eléctrico o un hada, ya que dedenne es de esos 2 tipos

¿Vas a participar entonces en skyfall? – preguntó may

Ash saco la pokédex de bonnie y la encendió, busco en el menú y saco un mapa

Si – dijo el viendo la pantalla – skyfall está en la lista de gimnasios en los que puedes participar, pero será a partir de la otra semana,

Supongo que nos quedaremos algunos días más - comento brock – dueño primero que nada, vamos a comer, tiene done quedarse

Todos negaron, brock se levantó y les indico al grupo seguirlo

El resto del día lo usaron para encontrar alojamiento, cenaron y se despidieron de brock, quien les sindico donde se estaba quedando junto athena y el resto del equipo de filmación

[~~]

Al día siguiente, bonnie fue la primera en despertarse, y corriendo despierto a todo el grupo, que como siempre dormían en una sola habitación, luego de 5 minutos dando vueltas por la habitación, ash cansado la tomo y la metió al baño ordenándose que tomara una ducha

Luego de 2 horas el grupo desayunaba mientras planeaba el resto del día

Bueno, lo primero – dijo ash – es ir a entregar la carta que nos entregó la señorita aisha, así que, por que no vamos al gimnasio, así vemos como es

Les tomo toda la tarde llegar al gimnasio, principalmente porque hicieron turismo en la ciudad, el grupo se deleitó con la arquitectura de esta, comprendiendo porque clemont estaba tan celoso de no estar ahí, ya que la ciudad entera hacia sido construida exclusivamente pensando en la ciencia y tecnología, las calles, los edificios y las tiendas, todo, mostraba un alto grado de tecnología, lleno de aparatos que desconocían su uso, así como demás enseres que aun cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacían, se notan el alto grado de trabajo empelado en ellos

En el gimnasio los recibió una joven, quien se presente como misha, pareja de la líder del gimnasio, ella los condujo hacia su compañera, quien estaba en una habitación del fondo del gimnasio,

Al llegar, ash pardeo varia veces, pues frente a ellos estaba la viva imagen de la señorita aisha, con las únicas 2 excepciones, que eran su vestimenta, que consistía en una camisa floreada y pantaloncillos celeste, y que ella no estaba embarazada, ella estaba hablando con una señora de avanzada edad, quien tenía un báculo de madera, ash vio una mega-piedra incrustada en este

Maisha – dijo su escolta – ellos son ash y compañía, vienen de parte de aisha

Es un gusto conocerlos – dio ellas caminando hacia el grupo el grupo y estrechando la mano de ash – mi hermana me contó las circunstancia del gimnasio, no te preocupes ash estoy segura que disfrutaras la batalla contra mi

Ash sonrió emocionado, luego recordó y saco una carta de su mochila, maisha la abrió y leyó detenidamente, luego sonrió y la guardo

Entiendo, ¿quieres luchar hoy? – pregunto ella

Me gustaría mucho, pero bonnie participará en la liga junior, por lo que vamos a esperar unos días, si no le importa – dijo ash, maisha e fijo en bonnie, quien iba agarrada de la mano de ash

Por mi está bien – se agacho para estar a la altura de la niña – yo soy la encargada también de la lucha de la liga junior, espero con ansia que luchemos, bonnie

Bonnie sonrió feliz, con eso terminado el grupo se dirijo al hotel a descansar

[~~]

Serena se sentó frente al espejo, luego de tomar un baño se preparaba para dormir, sin embargo, no ponía mucha atención a lo que hacía, ya que las palabras de korrina aun resonaban en su cabeza, levemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

La joven rubia se encontraba sola en la habitación del hotel, ash y brock habían ido a ver a athenea, may y korrina se llevaron bonnie al centro pokémon para hablar a sus respectivas casa, y ella quiso quedarse sola esa tarde

No es que le molestara la compañía de sus amigos, o que estuviera enojada con ellas, es solo, que quería un momento para ella, un momento para tomar una ducha relajante, y estar sola un rato, un momento para ella misma

Sin embargo, korrina supo cómo arruinarle el momento y antes de partir, le hizo una pregunta

Y por dios, sí que la había alterado

Serena se levantó y camino hacia su cama, por lo que paso frente al viendo su reflejo en el espejo del lavamanos

Serena iba desnuda, bueno casi, solo llevaba unas pantis rosa y la toalla alrededor del cuello, que convenientemente cubrían sus pechos

Dio un paso atrás y miro su reflejo

Sabía que era bonita, incluso podía decir que sexy, pero…

Se vio sus muslo, eran grandes (para ella) de hecho sentía que eran muy gordas, paso sus manos por su cadera, por la línea de su trasero, demasiado grande, de hecho tenía un pequeño complejo por ello, serna sentía que tenía el trasero grande, y sus muslos gordos

Se giró y vio su pecho, al final incluso ella estaba orgulloso de él, ni enorme y pequeños, grande pero en la justa medida

Un vez más las palabras de korrina volvieron a su cabeza, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, bajo la vista avergonzada, pero luego la alzo

Su rostro sonrojado le devolvió la mirada, tímidamente alzo su mano derecha hasta ponerla detrás de su cabeza y puso su mano izquierda en su cadera, abrió u poco las piernas

Luego cambio de posición, girándose y alzando sus caderas, mostrando más su trasero

Si era sincera consigo misma, no lo había pensado, bueno si, una pequeña parte de ella, muy en el fondo, lo había pensado

"cuando llegaras a lo físico con ash" – fue lo que korrina le dijo antes de salir

No era tonta, sabia de eso, sabia como se hacían los bebes - sacudió su cabeza y paso su mano por su rostro, masajeando sus ojos, frustrada, sí que sabía - con furia y vergüenza, más que nada lo último, recordó la "charla" que había tenido con su mama uno años atrás, realmente hubiera deseado que su papa le hubiera dado la charla, pero, no fue su mama

Con vergüenza recordó todo lo que su mama le dijo, sobre la sexualidad, como su cuerpo cambiaria en un par de años, lo peor fue cuando ella decidió usad títeres, por dios, paso 3 días sin usar calcetines, y con pesadilla, en serio, que pensaba su mama cuando agarro las calcetas y se puso a explicarle

Aun así…

Si era honesta con sigo misma, no le incomodaba - un leve rubor se tiño en sus mejillas - al final amaba a ash, pero…

No tenía ninguna experiencia

Le gustaba la relación actual con él, era atento, cariñoso, y muy respetuoso

Había escuchado de shauna sobre chicos que cuando ella les daba media aceptación, inmediatamente se lanzaba contra ella, a más de alguno abofeteo porque quiso pasarse de listo y tocarla donde no debía

Shauna – murmuro serena, desde que llegaron a Sion no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella

Y al final, sauna tenía más experiencia con chicos que serena, pues ella siempre le había contado sobre sus novios

Se miró de nuevo al espejo, de nuevo en la parte baja de su cuerpo

Por dios, porque estaba tan gorda de ahí

Y si a ash le disgustaba eso

Es decir, no era gorda ni anda, pero… ¿porque sus caderas y muslos eran tan gordas?

Resigna se giró y camino a la cama, se dejó caer en ella viendo el techo y con las piernas colgando de la orilla

Aun así…

Estaba satisfecha con su relación con ash, pero sabía que inevitablemente llegarían a ese punto, al contacto físico… más íntimo

¡Porque korrina me dijo eso¡ – estallo serena, mientras tomaba una almohada y se tapaba al cara, mientas daba furiosas patadas al aire

No le disgustaba, de hecho una pequeña parte de ella lo esperaba, no tenía dudas, realmente no le importaba… hacer… eso – su rostro se tiño de rojo – aun así

Se sentó y estirando la mano saco su pokédex, abrió el navegador y tecleo rápidamente, luego se detuvo y cerro el aparato, paso unos segundos y lo volvió a abrir, repito ese proceso varias veces, luego se dejó caer en la cama, mirándola pantalla

 _Ejercicios para muslos_ parpadeaba en el buscador

Ralts y pidgey miraban a su entrenadora, sin poder descifrar que es lo que le pasaba, pidgey se acercó a ralts confundido

Oye, sabes que le pasa a la señorita serena – pregunto el pokémon pájaro, ralts la miro uno segundo, cerro sus ojos unos instantes, cuando los abrió su rostro se tiño de rosado

Bueno – respondió ella, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – para efectos prácticos, está en celo

¿Celo? – Dijo pidgey confundido – pero ya tiene un macho, ¿porque hay tanto problema?

Ralts se giró y miro furiosa al pokémon, el cual retrocedió del miedo, el pokémon psíquico se giró y agitando su cabeza salto de la cama y se dirigió a la salida – hombres - murmuro antes de salir, dejando al pokémon volador muy confundido

[~~]

Ash salió del centro pokémon sonriendo, serena, bonnie, korrina y may salieron detrás de el, mientras ash caminaba hacia el campo de batalla, ellas se sentaron en una banca de madera atrás de ash, al llegar la campo de batalla saco 2 pokebolas y las lanzo

Charizard y greninja se materializaron frente a él, como siempre charizard surgió y le carbonizo el rostro, hace un par de días atrás, ash trajo a charizard, y como siempre, al salir de la pokebola, lo primero que hizo fue quemar el rosto de ash, serena se asustó mucho, pero ash al tranquilizo restándole importancia y explicándole la costumbre de su pokémon, por lo que no se sorprendieron de esta acción, ash tocio un poco y se limpió la cara

Charizard – empezó a decir – sé que has entenado mucho y por eso quiero ponerte a prueba – se giró a greninja – quiero que luches contra greninja con todo tu poder

El pokémon rugió confiado – pero lucharas solo – charizard lo miro fijamente – quiero que luches contra alguien que tiene ventaja contra ti, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres charizard, por eso luchare junto a greninja - charizard ladeo la cabeza confundido – no importa que pase, charizard lucha con todo tu poder

El pokémon asistió y ee giro

 _ **No te confíes**_ – charizard giro su cabeza – _**si lo haces te venceré –**_ dijo greninja con calma

 _ **Tú no te confíes**_ \- le respondió charizard, greninja bufo divertido y se giró

 _ **Ash y yo podemos hacer algo muy… interesante, por eso te advierto de antemano, ¿o acaso lo olvidastes? –**_ le respondió este caminando tranquilamente hacia su puesto

Serena, bonnie, korrina y may veía la batalla desde unas bancas de madera que estaban junto a la puerta del centro pokémon, y justo enfrente de ellas, al otro lado, bajo la sombra de un árbol sobre el muro de piedra estaba pikachu, riolu y buneary

Bien comencemos – dijo ash emocionado, tanto charizard como greninja tomaron posición

Hidro-bomba – ordeno ash, greninja creo una esfera de agua con su mano, la cual lanzo contra el pokémon de fuego

Charizard aleteo con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando el ataque girando, sin embargo al hacerlo, fue golpeado por una rayo azulado en sus alas,* derribándolo

Greninja sonrió de manera burlona, haciendo enojar a charizard, este giro su cabeza y vio las puntas de sus alas con escarcha, dio un resoplido y derritió el hielo

Vamos en serio – dijo ash

Charizard rugió con fuerza, cargando energía en sus garra se lanzó contra greninja planeando a ras del suelo, este creo un cuchilla y extendiéndola, detuvo al pokémon en vuelo, charizard alzo su una garra y la descargo contra el pokémon el cual desapareció evitando el ataque, reapareciendo arriba de este y cargando hidro-bomba, golpeo a charizard en la espalda haciéndolo caer

 _ **Se supone que eres fuerte**_ – dijo greninja viendo la pokémon en el suelo, charizard sintió como la vena se hinchaba en su frente, furioso se elevó y usando lanzallamas atacó a greninja, el cual lo miraba tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados

Greninja recibió el ataque, explotando, al mismo tiempo que decenas de clones rodeaban el campo

Charizard lanzo varias ráfagas de fuego, destruyendo algunos clones, 3 aparecieron arriba de él, haciéndolo gira y mordiendo a uno, el cual exploto en sus fauces, los otros 2 cayeron sobre el con las cuchilla brillando, mandándolo al suelo

Vamos charizard - el pokémon alzo su vista hacia ash, al tiempo que greninja caía con gracia a su lado – sé que eres más fuerte que eso, demuéstramelo – le dijo alzando su puño

Charizard sonrió y aleteando sus alas se paró, cargando garra dragón se lanzó contras greninja, el cual esquivo su ataque saltando

Cuchillada - ordeno ash, greninja junto sus palmas y separándolas creo una hoja curva delgada, de 10 centímetros más larga que la que usaba normalmente, al tiempo que las garras de charizard cambiaban de color verde a blanco

Ambos ataques chocaron, greninja retrocedió un paso, aprovechando ese instante, charizard descargo ambas zarpas contra greninja, el pokémon las detuvo a duras penas, rápidamente, de nuevo charizard arremetió contra greninja, comenzado un intercambio de golpes, charizard daba zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, greninja se inclinaba a la derecha o izquierda esquivando por poco los ataques al tiempo que daba estocadas, que charizard detenía con una zarpa, mientras aprovechaba para descarga sobre el su garra libre, el pokémon rio y a quemarropa lanzo pulso dragón, envolviendo a greninja en una explosión

Greninja salió disparado hacia atrás dejando un rastro de humo a su paso, charizard aleteo, disipando la columna de humo creada por su ataque y antes que greninja reaccionara, se lanzó contra él, agarrándolo de las piernas*, aleteo con fuerza y se elevó varios metros, en el aire giro rápidamente y luego lanzo a greninja al suelo con todas su fuerzas

Usa hidro-pulso – grito ash, greninja reacciono y cargo la esfera en una mano, cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra el suelo, extendió su palma con el ataque en él, el cual exploto y amortiguo la caída, sin perder tiempo, greninja se lanzó a la derecha, esquivando por poco a charizard, quien cayó sobre él, con su puño brillando intensamente, la chocar, levanto una columna de polvo

El pokémon rugió con fuerza, disipando el polvo que se había levantado, con arrogancia, charizard, mira a greninja le cual lo miran con los ojos muy abiertos

 _ **No te confíes -**_ dijo charizard con ironía mientras le mostraba los colmillos - _ **si lo haces te venceré**_

Eso es charizard – dijo ash – subamos el nivel – greninja sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos y se incorporaba

Charizard ladeo su cabeza confundido, al ver a ash y a greninja en una extraña posición, con los ojos cerrados y muy tiesos

 _ **Esto se pondrá interesarte**_ – charizard gira su cabeza, a la derecha, pikachu abría una bolsa de kétchup, el roedor al ver que charizard lo miraba continuo – _**prepárate, aquí viene lo bueno**_

Charizard miro más confundido a pikachu, luego vio al pokémon que estaba junto a él, un buneary, quien parecía a punto de asesinarlo por como la forma en la que lo miraba, confundiéndolo mas

Vamos – charizard se giró, greninja se cubrió de una columna de agua, a través de esta, vio los ojos de greninja brillar un segundo, greninja se inclinó un poco, creando una cuchilla, ash lo imito

Vamos charizard – muéstrame tu fuerza

Charizard agito sus alas y se lanzó contra greninja con su garras extendidas, greninja desapareció, reapareciendo frente a él, sorprendiéndolo, antes de poder reaccionar, greninja conecto varios cortes derribándolo, al caer greninja lanzó un shuriken de agua, la cual exploto al chocar contra el

Enojado, charizard se levantó, mirando de reojo, vio a pikachu sonreírle y a buneary saltando de alegría, sonrió socarronamente y rugiendo con fuerza, lanzó una llamarada contra greninja

Greninja la esquivo fácilmente, reaparecen al lado de este, alzando su cuchilla hacia él, charizard anticipando esto, cruzo sus garras, deteniendo el ataque, tomando por sorpresa al pokémon, aprovechando eso, abrió su boca, lanzo otro pulso dragón contra greninja, el cual lo esquivo por poco, en secuencia, charizard se lanzó contra él, girando y golpeándolo con su cola, greninja cruzo sus brazos frente a él, amortiguando el golpe

Ash se inclinó mientras se frotaba los brazos, sonriendo se incorporó y reunido la batalla

Poco a poco los golpeos se intensificaban, charizard de había acostumbrado a la velocidad de greninja por lo que lograba interceptar la mayoría de los ataques, llegando a un punto en el que logro acorralar a greninja, el pokémon uso doble equipo para evitar la embestida de este

Ash sonrió, mientras veía a greninja jadea un poco, al igual que él, por un instante sus ojos e encendieron de color celeste, charizard noto eso y lo miro confundido

Mas fuerte – dijo sonreído para sí mismo, greninja se lanzó contra charizard creando 2 shuriken de agua el cual fueron destruida por lanzallamas, aprovechando la cortina de humo creada por el vapor, greninja se lanzó contra charizard a través de esta, con la cuchilla en ristre, charizard reacciono a tiempo y extendiendo sus garras, freno a greninja, y girando, lo golpeo con su cola, mandándolo a volar varios metros

Buneary chillo, pikachu la sostuvo, pues amenazó con lanzarse al campo de batalla, ignorado eso, charizard uso lanzallamas contra greninja, el cal recibió le ataque de lleno

Ash apretó los dientes, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos al sentir su piel arder, mientras cruzaba su brazos frente a su rostro, sin embargo

charizard vio a ash el cual respirar agitadamente, al igual que greninja quien a pesar de estar cubierto por la columna de agua, se mostraba cansado, eso lo confundió aun, ya que en su interior sentía… alegría, y solo le vasto ver un segundo a ash para saber, que el sentía exactamente lo mismo, charizard sintió algo dentro de el muy diferente, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, rugiendo con furia, sentía la energía recorrer su cuerpo, mientras un aura azul/purpura lo cubría, rugiendo se lanzó contra greninja el cual no logro reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo el ataque de lleno, ash cayó al sentir el golpe, con dificultad se levantó, vio a charizard, y sonrió

¿Que fue eso? – preguntó serena confundida, korrina saco su pokémon y empezó a buscar

No lo sé, parece ser un nuevo ataque – respondió may, korrina seguía buscando en el aparato

Charizard sonrió y cargo de nuevo, apuntando hacia a greninja se lanzó contra el

Ash sonrío por debajo – realmente eres fuerte amigo – dijo cerrando los ojos, sentía la energía recorrer su cuerpo, sobrecargando cada célula de su ser, sonrió al ver lo lejos que había llegado charizard, sabe que el pokémon era orgullo, y que es orgullo lo impulsaba, y por ello, no podía decepcionarlo, abriendo los ojos, se inclinó a la derecha, mientras greninja se lanzaba en esa dirección, esquivando la embestida de charizard

Charizard se irguió y lanzado otra llamarada contra él, greninja se multiplico y lo rodeo

Charizard rugió y se lanzó contra los clones

Mas – pensó ash, al ver a charizard luchar – vamos greninja – exclamó entusiasmado – luchemos con todo – grito con sus pupilas brillando intensamente de celeste

Charizard vio como el agua de los clones comenzó a agitarse, mientras estos brillaban intensamente, el agua giraba a gran velocidad, sin perder tiempo se lanzó con la garra extendida contra un clon, el cual exploto

Los demás clones explotaron, dejando el agua restante flotando unos segundos en el aire, luego esta, a gran velocidad se compacto en su espalda, formado una estrella gigante en esta

Ahora tengo el poder absoluto, y me la pelas – grito greninja mientras sonreía

Charizard veía asombrado a greninja, y a ash, los cuales mantenían la misma pose

[-]

A pocos metros de riolu, pikachu y buneary 2 personas veían la batalla, ocultas por los árboles, miraban a ash luchar contra a charizard y un pokémon desconocido para ellas

Ha mejorado mucho – comento la mujer mayor, sonriendo levemente

Su acompañante veía la batalla con los ojos abierto, la mujer sonrió, al verse descubierta, ella se sonrojó– aun así, sigue siendo un niñito – exclamó haciendo un puchero

[-]

Entre los árboles, una sombra salió, solos se veían su orejas, de color amarillo desgastado, y las puntas teñidas de negro, el pokémon vio con curiosidad la batalla, dio un par de pasos pero al llegar al límite de la sombra, se detuvo, sus ojos, a través de los agujeros de la tela, siguieron la batalla, en es momento, le pokémon azul fue golpeado por el pokémon naranja, un chillido se escuchó a pocos metros a su derecha, asustada, se oculto

Temblando asomo su cabeza detrás del tronco, divisando a 3 pokémons que veían entretenidos la batalla

Con curiosidad dejo de ver el combate y se enfocó en los pokémons, uno azul con un antifaz, desconocido para ella, un buneary, ya se había topado con ese tipo de pokémon

Y un pikachu…

Aun en la penumbra su rostro se tiñó de rosado, al ver al pokémon eléctrico, ni ella sabía porque, se aferró con fuerza al tronco mientras veía al pokémon impedir que el buneary se lanzara al campo

En ese momento vio su garra, y la tristeza la invadió, bajo la mirada, recordando las palabras de la personas cuando la vieron, aun así, permaneció el resto de la batalla escondida, observando en silencio al pokémon

[-]

Vamos con todo charizard – exclamó ash alzando su puño, al igual que greninja, al verlos detenidamente, charizard se dio cuenta que greninja tenía la misma esencia de ash, y sonrió

Charizard se elevó a toda velocidad y apuntado, se lanzó usando carga dragón, ash y greninja se lanzaron a la derecha, esquivando el ataque, charizard se enderezo antes de tocar el suelo y voló al nivel de este, hacia greninja quien salto para esquivarlo, charizard giro, abrió su boca y lanzo pulso dragón, greninja lo detuvo con pulso oscuro y lanzándose a la derecha, le arrojo 3 shuriken, las cuales el pokémon destrozo con sus garras

Ambos tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo, sin demora, charizard se lanzó contra greninja con sus garras extendidas, greninja lo detuvo con su cuchilla, obligándolo a retroceder

Ash salto y dio un corte, la igual que greninja, el cual charizard detuvo con sus alas, el azabache se lanzó a la derecha y girando golpeó a la izquierda, mientras greninja golpeaba a charizard en un costado con su cuchilla, haciéndolo retroceder, charizard le respondió con pulso dragón, derribando a ambos, de un brinco ash y greninja se levantaron

Acabemos ahora – dijo ash, greninja comenzó a correr, mientras juntaba sus manos, el agua comenzó a acumularse en ellas, girando a gran velocidad, como su fuera un torbellino, charizard cargo garra dragón y sonriendo arremetió contra este

El agua comenzó a congelarse, poco a poco el hielo se alargó, al llegar uno frente al otro, charizard descargo su garra contra greninja, greninja alzo sus manos, mientras la cuchilla se congelaba, al chocar, ambos comenzaron a hacer fuerza, buscando derribar al otro, mientras la cuchilla seguía alargándose, ash apretó el puño derecho y alzándolo sobre su hombro, greninja tomo de una esquina la shuriken que tenía en la espalda, al tiempo que charizard habría su boca

A quemarropa, la shuriken y el pulso dragón chocaron, la fuerza de la explosión los hizo retroceder son perder tiempo, greninja se lanzó hacia la nube de humo, con la cuchilla de hielo en su manos, la cual ahora media más de medio metro de largo, sin embargo, charizard, se adelantó, saliendo de esta con su boca abierta y llena de fuego, lanzando sofoco contra greninja, quien al estar en el aire, no logro virar recibiendo el impacto

Ash giro su mano, extendiendo su brazo a la altura de su pecho, greninja puso la hoja de hielo delante de él, amortiguado la llamarada

Ash alzo ambas manos, girando su muleca, greninja se lanzó hacia la derecha, ash dio 3 pasos adelante, greninja acorto la distancia a toda velocidad, ash se movió a la derecha, luego greninja a la izquierda, charizard lanzaba más fuego, tratando de golpearlo

Ahora – dijo ash, girando la muñeca, dio un golpe horizontal, al mismo tiempo que daba 3 pasos hacia adelante

Greninja desapareció mientras giraba la espada, por un segundo solo se vio una fina línea celeste, a la altura del pecho de charizard, seguida de un pico de hielo que salió de donde había impactado la hoja

Con un fuerte rugido, charizard cayo

Ash sonrió, luego sintió su cabeza girar, dio un traspiés y cayo, al igual que greninja

Serenas corrió hacia ash, buneary golpeo con su oreja a pikachu en la cabeza, ya que este la sostenía tratando de evitar que se lanzara contra charizard, una vez libre salió dispara hacia greninja, del otro lado lucario y delphox también iban en dirección al pokémon

 _ **¿Estás bien?**_ – pregunto lucario, greninja asistió, buneary estaba al lado de greninja tratando de levantarlo, haciendo una escena muy graciosa, pues por su altura, le era imposible cargarlo, lucario tomo a greninja del brazo, ayudándolo a incorporarse – _**ayúdame**_ – le dijo a delphox, quien lo tomo del otro brazo, buneary iba a reclamar, pero termino cediendo y siguió al grupo al centro pokémon

Entre korrina y serena ayudaron a ash a levantarse, may tomo la pokebola de ash y regreso a charizard y siguió a las demás al centro pokémon

[~~]

Ash y compañía se encontraban en el centro pokémon tomando unas bebidas, mientras el grupo esperaba que sus pokémon se curara hablaban de varias cosas, en ese momento korrina regresaron, brock solo vio la mitad de la pelea, pues había estado hablando con athena, saliendo al campo justo al final de la batalla, y korrina es quien llevo a los pokémon a curarse, pero tuvo que esperar unos minutos pues había fila

Pero que fue eso que greninja hizo – pregunto korrina, quien no aguantó más la as ganas de hablar - nuca había visto esa técnica

¿Y la de charizard? – puntualizo may

Charizard uso carga dragón – dijo brock – en cuanto a la técnica de greninja, jama he oído o leído sobre algo así, fue como una espada… de hielo – se giró hacia - ¿ash estás bien, al final de desmayastes?

El muchacho lo vio confundido, asistiendo con la cabeza

Bueno, lo más impórtate – brock aclarando su voz y mirando directamente a ash – ASH, QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO – grito emocionado el moreno

Ash rio, e indicándose calmarse se dispuso a explicarle sobre la sincronización con greninja

[-]

Mientras sus entrenadores hablaban, los pokémons estaban reunidos fuera del centro pokémon, por un momento, pikachu vio a un par de entrenadores luchar en la cancha que habían ocupado unos minutos atrás, el grupo se encontraba reunidos en un anexo del centro, una zona llena de árboles, exactamente, la arboleda que estaba detrás de donde pikachu riolu y buneary habían visto la batalla, ahí, todos comentaba la batalla que habían tenido

Charizard se encontraba un poco apartad de ellos, bajo un pino, concentrado en comer unas bayas, aun así, no estaba aislado, ya que participaba en la conversación, pikachu era quien estaba más cerca de él, junto a riolu el resto estaba en un semicírculo

 **Hasta que despertó el bello durmiente** – dijo lucario, los demás se giraron, greninja caminaba hacia ellos

 _ **Jaja, muy gracioso lucario**_ – respondió este sonriendo, dio un vistazo, a toda prisa buneary se hizo a un lado dándole espacio, greninja dudo un momento, pues buneary se movió muy rápido, casi asustando al pokémon, lucario se levantó y poniéndose a su derecha, le dio un leve empujón, lo obligo a sentarse en el pasto, al lado de buneary

 _ **¿Cómo te encuentras?**_ – preguntó delphox, ignorando la mirada asesina que buneary le lanzo, mientras se aferraba al brazo de greninja, quien hacia lo posible por mantenerse tranquilo

 _ **Estoy bien ahora**_ – respondió greninja con tranquilidad

 _ **Había olvidado que hacías eso**_ – greninja fijo su vista en charizard, quien le lanzó un baya, el pokémon la trapo en el aire, y tras vela un segundo la mordió – _**pero no sabía que también involucraba a ash de esa manera, creí que era una mega-evolución, como la de pidgeot**_

 _ **Si**_ – dijo mientras masticaba – _**pero no es una mega-evolución**_ – dio otra mordida – _**aunque se parece, por cierto, tú también puedes mega-evolucionar**_

 _ **Es cierto**_ – dijo lucario – _**los charizard pueden mega-evolucionar**_

 _ **Supongo**_ – dijo charizard calmadamente, luego bajo la vista, viendo a un congelado riolu, quien a gatas trataba de robarle una baya, el pokémon vio asustado a charizard, este se rio y tomando un puñado, le paso la cesta a medio terminar al pokémon, el cual felizmente corrió hacia delphox para ofrecerle una, mientras charizard se lanzaba una baya a su boca

Charizard por su parte vio a pidgeot, el cual estaba posado sobre una tronco caído, poco menos de 10 metros de ellos, el pokémon dormitaba disfrutando los cálidos rayos del sol de media tarde, charizard lo observo detenidamente, donde un colla de cuero sostenía una piedra de colores a la altura de su pecho

Charizard medito un momento – _**sería interesante**_ \- murmuro – _**supongo que tendría que conseguir esa piedra, ¿no?**_ – le preguntó a lucario

Bueno, no esa piedra exactamente, la mega piedra de tu tipo, además de entrenar, no es fácil, enserio, créeme es muy difícil, pero vale la pena

 _ **Lo pensare**_ – dijo mordiendo otra baya – _**vaya**_ –dijo sonriendo mirando en dirección al centro pokémon – _**esto se pondrá bueno**_

Los pokémons se giraron, al edificio entraron 2 mujeres, una mujer adulta y una joven morena

 _ **¿Quieren ver?**_ – dijo charizard sonriendo siniestramente, aun con su actitud, también disfrutaba de ciertas cosas, como el ver sufrir a ash

En silencio el grupo se levantó y se fue hacia la ventana que separa el centro pokémon del exterior, pikachu despertó a pidgeot, este vio a la personas que el roedor eléctrico señalo, luego negó con la cabeza y siguió durmiendo

[-]

¿Pero no saben qué es? – pregunto brock luego de una larga explicación de parte de ash, serena y también bonnie, esta última fue la más entusiasmada en relatar las batallas que ash había tenis cunado se sincronizaba

No del todo – respondió ash – según clemont, se basa en los sentimientos que tengo, y entre más fuertes sean, más poderosa es la transformación

Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo brock – ash, si ya tienes una mega-evolución y un pokémon que se puede transformar, ¿porque quieres mi ayuda, si ya tienes un equipo muy fuerte?

Por eso brock – le respondió tranquilamente – podrán ser fuerte, pero aun cometo mucho errores, y quiero que tú me ayudes a mejorar

Está bien – dijo brock golpeándose el pecho – hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que puedas lograrlo, y tú también serena – dijo viendo a la chica

Por ahora mejor dejémoslo así – dijo korrina – vamos a comer y luego seguidos, después de todo tiene que entrenar para el gimnasio

Por cierto, que gimnasio es – pregunto bonnie

Serena saco su pokédex – según la página de la ciudad – abrió una pestaña en la pantalla – es del tipo eléctrico

Por ahora creo que tenemos otras prioridades, en 9 días empezara la liga junior – dijo ash viendo a bonnie – por lo que sería bueno que atrapara tu segundo pokémon

Es cierto – dijo may – bonnie también va ir por las medallas

Solo 5 – recordó serena – aun así es una tarea muy importante, tienes que esforzarte bonnie

Si lo hare, verdad dedenne

Nenenene – le respondió el pokémon entusiasmado

La puerta del centro pokémon se abrió, korrina alzo su vista por mero impulso, siguió con su vista a 2 mujeres quienes fueron directamente hacia la enfermera, entregándoles sus pokémon

A korrina le llamo la atención el par, la más joven, de piel morena, con un abundante cabello azulado, del cual curiosamente, saco un pokémon y se lo entregó a la enfermera, la otra, una mujer un poco mayor que era, muy femenina, con un extraño adorno en su cabello rubio, korrina bajo la vista y siguió escuchando a brock y ash hablar, los cuales estaban de espaldas a ellas

[-]

Aquí tiene, gracias por esperar – la enfermera les entrego las pokebolas y el pokémon a las chicas que esperaban en la recepción, la más joven tomo al pokémon y dando un pequeño brinco, se introdujo en el cabello de ella, para luego de una segundo asomar su cabeza

Ahora, si es todo, vamos a visitar a ash – dijo la mayor girando y viendo al grupo que estaba a pocos metros de ellos, inconsistente se relamió los labios

Pedófila - dijo su compañero, descolocando a la mujer, este recuperando su postura le respondió – so-solo es un viejo amigo, con el que tengo una cuenta pendiente – dijo tratando de mantener la calma, pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Como dije, pedófila

Aja, y tú que, ¿o me dirás que solo fue capricho el que me suplicaras acompañarme?

Ahora la más joven inflo sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente, la mayor empezó a caminar, contoneando demasiado sus caderas, la otra, bufo y la siguió de mala gana

[-]

Korrina alzo su vista la ver a las chicas caminar hacia ellos, confundida se le quedó viendo a la mayor, era bonita, alta, esbelta, de una cabellera rubia hasta la cintura, llevaba una blusa blanca lisa, con 2 botones a la altura del pecho, unos pantalones negros lisas y tacones cafés a juego, tenía un raro accesorio en el cabello que le recordaban a algo, mientras la miraba ella camino directo hacia ellos

Hola ash – todos giraron sus cabezas, menos korrina, quien había estado viendo a la mujer, al verla ash sonrió emocionado y levantándose la abraso, serena los miro perpleja unos instantes, por un segundo se enfadó, pero luego trato de calmarse, pues no podía enojarse con cada amiga que ash tuviera, vio a may, quien miraba confundida la escena, al igual que brock

Cynthia, cuanto tiempo - dijo abrasándola, a serena le vibro la ceja, pues la mujer llamada Cynthia abraso con más fuerza a ash hundiendo su cara en su escote, ash salió muy sonrojado y dando paso hacia atrás miro a la chica que la acompañaba

¿Iris?

La misma niñito – respondo ella, un pokémons alió de su cabellera y saludo a pikachu el cual le devolvió el saludo con su patita

¿Niñito? – pregunto korrina

Siéntense – dijo ash emocionado, la mujer llamada Cynthia se sentó junto a ash, iris al de ella, los demás los imitaron

Chicos ella es Cinthya – señalando a la mujer a su lado – y ella es iris - dijo señalando a la otra – ella me acompaño en unova, y conocí a Cinthya en mi viaje por esa región*

Ya te recuerdo – exclamó korrina – eres Cynthia, la campeona de unova

Así eso – dijo ella sonriendo

¿Cynthia que haces aquí? – pregunto ash

Bueno ash – respondió ella sonriendo – tengo unos asuntos de la liga que me hicieron venir aquí, y bueno, un amigo me dijo que estabas en esta ciudad, por lo que aproveche para buscarte, recuerda que me debes una batalla

Ash bajo la vista aun poco avergonzado – pero no logre llegar a la final

Vamos ash, no es para tanto, además te vi luchar hace un momento, y eso fue increíble – le respondió con una sonrisa

¿De qué hablan? – preguntó may

Bueno, hace tiempo – comenzó a decir ash - cuando viajaba por unova, le prometí a Cynthia que lucharíamos en la final, pero yo perdí antes

Ash – dijo ella, tomado el rostro del muchacho en sus manos y acercando su rostro, serena al verla apretó sus manos, que tenía cruzadas y mirando con furia, rechino los dientes, bonnie asustada se hizo a un lado – ser un entrenador pokémon es difícil, la gran mayoría termina rindiéndose, ash, si fuera fácil, cualquiera sería un maestro, lo importante no es falla, sino seguir, pues en cuanto te rindes, es cuando pierdes de verdad

Ash sonrió animado, haciendo que Cynthia se sonrojara levemente, por fortuna, para ellos, solo bonnie se dio cuenta de ello, soltando a ash, Cinthya se levanto

Lo siento ash, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender, y debo de marcharme ahora, pero te veré pronto, y realmente me gustaría luchar contra ti – dio 2 pasos y se giró – estaré en el Valle de Jezreel dentro de 4 semanas, y si no me equivoco, ese sería su próximo destino, así que espero verte ahí

Claro a mí me encantaría también

Cynthia sonrió satisfecha, e indicándole a iris ambas salieron del lugar, por un segundo ella vio a serena, y le sonrió de manera burlona mientras le guiñaba el ojo, haciendo enojar a la chica, feliz por ello, Cynthia abandono el lugar, meneando exageradamente sus caderas al salir

No sabias que conocías a la campeona – dijo may mientas la veía salir por la puerta

Bueno fue algo que paso en unova, con el equipo rocket, ellos trataron de robar algo y junto a ella, iris y cilian los detuvimos

¿Ash, dime, ustedes son cercanos? – pregunto serena, ash se giró hacia ella, y trago fuerte, serena tenía un expresión seria, casi sombría, brock rio por abajo al ver a su amigo acorralado, pues el ya tenía cierta idea de la relación de la campeona y ash, esto claro gracias a cilian

Bueno yo, somos amigos

Y si son tan amigos – dijo acercados a él, haciendo que todos se hiciera a un lado – porque te abraso tan efusivamente

Bu-bueno cy-Cynthia es muy emotiva y ella siempre es así jejeje

Serena entrecerró los ojos de manera amenazante – está bien – concluyo al final, sin saber porque, ash dio un gran suspiro, serena se enderezo

Porque no vamos a caminar un rato – dijo korrina tratando de aligerar la tensión, todos asistieron y recogiendo sus cosas salieron

Al llegar a la puerta, serena agarro del brazo a ash y acercando su boca a su ojera le susurro - ni creas que me creí esto ash, esta noche me vas a explicar TODO – sonriendo, serena acelero el paso hasta alcanzar a may, ash por su parte se quedó petrificado donde estaba parado

[~~]

Pasaron 5 días, en los cuales ash y serena entrenaron, al ser del tipo eléctrico, vivillon quedo fuera para luchar, obviamente serena eligió a rhyhorn, y como segundo a misdreavus, las competencias de coordinadoras y performers* serian en 9 días por lo que también entrenaron sus coreografías y al igual que en twilight, esta sería en escenarios diferentes, siendo la de serenas esta vez primero y luego la de may

[-]

Estaba aburrida

Muy aburrida

Habían pasado solo unos minutos, pero para la pequeña bonnie parecían horas, estando de pie, junto ash miraba a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente algo con que entretenerse, ash estaba a su lado, viendo unas pokebolas de colores, bonnie por un segundo vio con curiosidad la pokebola que ash tenía en su mano, era gris, con muchas pelotitas alrededor de la tapa, en el anaquel habían otras de muchos colores, la pequeña saco su pokebola, era blanca, ash le dijo que era como las normales, solo de otro color, al parecer las que veía ash era especiales, o algo así le dijo, aun así, eso la aburrió pronto, se giró y vio a serena, may y korrina hablando entre ellas mientras revisaban unos cosméticos, como faltaban pocos días el grupo decidió ir de compras, mientras al chicas adquirieron diversos enceres para poder usarlos en sus presentaciones, brock los había dejado un momento, pues fue por medicinas para los pokémons, dejando a ash cuidando a bonnie, ahora estaban en el centro comercial de skyfall, un edificio enorme lleno de luces por todas partes, en ese momento estaban en una pequeña tienda, donde vendían artículos varios

Las chicas estaban en el área de cosméticos, junto atrás de ash, bromeando entre ellas, serena le paso una brocha en la cara a may, dejándole una línea de color marrón, mientras reían, korrina tomo un labial y "pinto" los labios de serena, al verse, rieron más fuerte, may aprovecho la distracción de korrina y le estampó la brocha de polvera en el rostro, dejándole un circulo blanco en medio dela cara, la señora las miraba enojada mientras las chicas reían ignorándola

Bonnie vio de nuevo a ash, y una malévola idea le vino a la cabeza, esa ideas que solía tener en muchas ocasiones con las cuales desquiciaba a su hermano, vio a ash y a la dependiente que estaba atrás de la vitrina mostrándole otra pokebola, frente a ella, junto a las pokebolas, había otro anaquel lleno de barras de chocolates, bonnie sonrió siniestramente y dio 2 pasos para ponerse junto ash, mientras ponía cara más tierna que podía, la misma que usaba para convencer a su papa para que hiciera lo que ella quería, cuando llego junto ash tomo aire y abriendo mucho sus ojos le agarró el dobladillo de su chaqueta

Papi – dijo con la voz más suave y tierna que tenía – ¿me compras unos dulces?

Está bien, pero solo uno – respondió monótonamente ash mientras leía detenidamente la información de la viñeta que colgaba de la pokebola violeta que tenía en la mano, uno segundos después se congelo, rápidamente vio a bonnie quien sonreía radiantemente

Gracias papi – dijo la niña felizmente mientras tomaba una barra de chocolate

Bonnie que, yo que – ash se giró y vio a la vendedora, quien miraba al entrenador como si fuera un chicle pegado al cabello

No espere - dijo ash desesperado - ella es la hija de mi amigo, dijo la hermana de clemont yo…. – ash sudaba frio – tengo 16 años, como cree que puede ser mi hija – exclamo desesperado

Bonnie se giró mientras reía en silencio, de reojo vio que serena y las demás veía ash confundidas, aprovechando eso, se giró y corrió con los brazos abiertos y fingiendo llorar

Mami – grito bonnie corriendo hacia serena y abrasándola – papi está actuando extraño

Qu-qu-que – la cara de serena era toda una obra de arte, pasaba de estar muy pálida hasta estar muy roja, casi echando humo, mientras ella miraba a bonnie y ash, quien no se miraba mejor, may y korrina se pusieron a reír

Hecha su labor, bonnie se separó de serena y corrió hacia la salida, ash reacciono a tiempo y dejando un puñado de monedas y billetes arrugados en el mostrador salió detrás de la niña, seguida de serena

Bonnie vuelve aquí – grito ash mientras bonnie corría por las escaleras

Ash y serena aprendieron algo ese día

Jamás debían de dejar que bonnie se aburriera de nuevo

[~~]

Los días pasaron, y los nervios se incrementaron, por desgracia, el profesor zahi no se encontraba en la ciudad, por su trabajo, por lo que el grupo decidió que esperaría después de las presentaciones para retar al gimnasio y de paso hacer tiempo hasta que el profesor llegara de su excursión

Los días siguieron y por fin llegó el momento, serena tendría la primera presentación, y al día siguiente la de may, ambas estaban muy nerviosas, un sentimiento que siempre tenían aun cuando ya tenían tiempo y experiencia

Deseándole la mejor de las suerte, el grupo se separó de serena, quien se internó en el cubículo donde estaban las demás concursante, esperando su turno, poco a poca cada una de ellas salía en dirección hacia la tarima, luego de varios minutos llegó el turno de serenas, tomando aire, y con una mirada de gran determinación salió seguida de absol y pancham

[~~]

Serena dio un gran suspiro, mientras contemplaba la llave que brillaba en su mano, ignorando a las personas que caminaban alrededor de ella

Serena se encontraba sentada en un banco de hierro pintado de blanco, a pocos metros de la calle principal, un sedán negro se detuvo en el semáforo, frente a ella, serena ignoro el carro mientras seguía pensando, luego de una par de minutos este arranco y cruzo en la calle siguiente

Serena – la chica alzo al vista, ash la llamaba desde el otro lado de la calle, suspirando se levantó al mismo tiempo que ash cruzaba la calle en dirección hacia ella, serena se arregló su vestido, uno liso color celeste sin mangas

Serena, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntó ash al verla, ella lo miro a los ojos y volvió a suspirar – salistes sin decir nada

Es que – comenzó a decir – no se siente bien

Porque, ¿ganastes no?

Si ash – dijo cansadamente, y con un poco de enojo, luego se abofeteo mentalmente, ash no tenía la culpa, solo estaba preocupado por ella – lo que pasa es que yo esperaba ganar por más diferencia, básicamente gane por un voto

Ash la miro, a su mente vino la presentación de hace menos de una hora

[Flashback]

Serena se encontraba en la plataforma, junto a las 9 participantes quienes esperaban ansiosas el voto final, a su lado estaban absol y pancham, junto a ella una chica de trenzas de cabello dorado, con un traje rojo

Lentamente las luces llegaron hasta a pantalla mientras las chicas esperaban con el corazón en la mano

Y tenemos a una ganadora – exclamo aelita – la señorita serena

Serena alzo la vista, la pantalla mostrabas una barra sobre ella, y abajo de esa, otra chica pelirroja con pecas, la diferencia era mínima, casi un punto de diferencia

"Gane" – pensó ella, pero….

No se sentía igual

Había ganado, sí, pero casi por nada

[Flashback]

No importa a ash – dijo ella sonriendo – vamos nos esperan

Serena dio 2 pasos pero ash la detuvo

No estás bien –dijo muy seriamente – serena, sé que yo soy el más tonto y lento para estas cosas, pero de algo estoy seguro, no estás bien, por favor, dime que paso después de todo yo – se sonrojo un poco y bajo levemente la vista – soy tu, tu novio

Serena se sonrojo también, luego tomo aire y caminó hasta la banca donde hacia estado sentada, ash la siguió, sentándose a su lado

Lo que pasa ash – comenzó a decir – es que no me gusto ganar así, fue muy extraño, gane por casi nada, y yo siento que, no sé, no estoy segura, yo, no sé porque, siento que fue una presentación muy simple, y que solo me la dieron, que no la gane – dijo mientras se enojaba, aun así, logró controlar su voz, pero apretó con fuerza su puños, mientras funcia la boca y miraba al suelo

Ash la escucho en silencio – creo que estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas ash – siguió serena – yo

Te entiendo – la interrumpió ash, ella giro su rostro hacia el – entiendo eso, sientes que no distes lo mejor de ti, y aun cuando lo lograste sientes que no lo mereces, se cómo se siente eso serena

Yo no sé de eso, pero conozco ese sentimiento – ash se paró – por ahora no pienses en ello, vámonos - le tendió mano – las chicas nos esperan

Serena se levantó, aun cuando se seguía sintiendo así, pero se sentía mejor, sonriendo, siguió a ash

May logro una gran presentación, serena estaba muy feliz por ella, pero también un poco triste, porque sentía que ella no estaba al 100%, aun así, gracias la plática con ash, se sentía mejor, sabía que no debía de desanimarse

[~~]

Dado que el Prof. zahi aún no regresaba de su excursión, el grupo decidió no posponer más la batalla del gimnasio, por lo que faltando 4 días para el inicio de la liga junior, ash y serena decidieron retal a la líder del gimnasio, bonnie se puso u poco triste porque iba antes, pero serena la animo diciéndole que de echo eso le sería útil, pues podría ver como luchaba el líder y eso le daría ventaja

Ese día salieron temprano, luego de desayunar fueron directo al gimnasio

Ash fue el primer en llegar, abriendo la puerta para serena (por recomendación de brock) may aprovecho y se coló, sacándole la lengua mientras pasaba

Pasando eso el grupo entro al gimnasio, al momento en que las puertas que dividían al entrada de la cancha con la recepción se abrían

Maisha deja eso – dijo la mujer que salía a toda prisa corriendo de espaldas – luego lo traemos

Dense prisa las 2 – la anciana que vieron al llegar caminaba detrás de ellas, maisha paso corriendo a su lado

Ash – dijo al ver al grupo, la mujer se giró y los vio

Los siento ash – dijo maisha – pero tengo mucha prisa, mi hermana va a dar a luz – dijo emocionada

En serio – exclamaron may, korrina y serena emocionadas

Sí, me acaba de llamar, por eso vamos ahora, lo siento ash, peor no podres atenderte ahora

¿Quién se quedara a cargo? – pregunto korrina

La abuela se hará cargo por unos días – respondió ella – Aziza date prisa

Tú eres la que se atrasa, yo quiero llegar ya, quiero ver a mis sobrios

Si, si lo que digas, lo siento ash, pero tengo prisa – dijo maisha – vamos ahora – grito mientras salía corriendo

Maisa espérame, diablos siempre es así – dijo Aziza – lo siento y adiaos – dijo corriendo detrás de su pareja

Vaya – dijo ash viéndola partir – no creo que vuelvan pronto verdad – se giró hacia al anciana que los veía tranquilamente

Jejeje, no realmente – dijo sonriendo – hace mucho que esperan por ser tías

Significa que ya nos tenemos que marchar – dijo serena algo desanimada

¿No quieren intentarlo? – preguntó ella

Nosotros luchamos en parejas – dijo ash

Bueno, mi esposo ha salido a comprar, y por desgracia tiene la costumbre de deambular un rato, así que tardara un par de horas en volver, si lo desean, podemos intentarlo, uno contra uno, yo puedo con los 2, si quieren, o vuelven más tarde, cuando mi esposo este aquí

Tu que dices serena- preguntó ash, serena medito un momento, en realidad seria la primea vez que lucharía sola

Vamos serena – dijo bonnie – será divertido

[~~]

Serena tu puedes – dijo ash animado, serena lo vio de perfil, en su rostro se mostraba el nerviosismo que tenía, aspiro aire varias vece y se golpeó la cara con sus palas para serenarse

Bien, estoy lista – dijo serena viendo a la señora al otro lado, el referee, un joven con su uniforme estaba a un lado del campo, este asistió y alzando su brazo derecha hablo

Será una batalla uno contra uno, 3 pokémon por personas, reglas estándar, se permite la mega evolución, con restricciones aplicadas nivel 2

¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó ash confundido, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba eso

Esa regla fue puesta después de la liga anterior ash – dijo korrina- recuerdas que en la final, tu luchastes contra 2 megas – ash asistió – pues bien, como ahora la mega-evolución es permitida y como es muy fuerte, se han establecidos ciertas normas, la regla universal es que solo se permite una mega-evolución por batalla, la de nivel 2, es que alguna megas esta restringidas, como mega-kangaskhan, la de nivel 3 es que pokémon aun en investigaron con mega-evolución confirmada no están admitidos en el ciap, es decir un pokémon que pueda mega-evolucionar pero que aún no está incluido en la lista, no se permitirá luchar, así van las reglas, son más extensas realmente y siguen agregando mas para hacer las batallas mas equilibradas

Vaya – dijo ash asombrado – no lo sabia

Fue después de la última liga de kalos que lo implementaron, ya que se llegó a un punto que habían personas que tenían hast megas en su equipo, era demasiado

¿Aplica para todos?

Todas las ligas que permitan mega-evolución siguen esas reglas

¿Hay ligas que no lo permiten? – pegunto bonnie

Korrina medito un momento – creo que sinnoh aún no lo acepta, unova hace 1 semana lo permitieron, johto aún no dice nada, kanto y hoenn lo aceptaron desde el principio, esas son las que yo se

Comiencen – el grito del árbitro los saco de su plática, serena lanzo una pokebola, liberando a misdreavus, la señora lanzo otra, sacando un pequeño mareep

Bola sombra – ordeno serena, misdreavus cargo energía y lanzo una esfera contra mareep

Impac-trueno- ordeno la anciana- mareep salto y girando lanzo su ataque, neutralizando el de misdreavus

Onda trueno – al caer, mareep se sacudió, una onda zigzagueante salió en dirección a misdreavus quien al recibirla se cubrió de pequeñas descargas eléctricas

Mareep corrió a toda velocidad por el campo misdreavus trataba de golpeado con psico-rayo, pero el pokémon evadía sus ataques con suma facilidad, en un momento misdreavus se paralizo, oportunidad que aprovecho mareep y saltando se colocó arriba de misdreavus, en el aire, se enrollo y cargando energía descargo un rayo, el cual a estar tan cerca, no pudo se evadido por le pokémon fantasma

Misdreavus cayó al suelo, con dificultad se levantó, mareep mientras descendía cargo energía en su cuerpo y descargándola, noqueo definitivamente a misdreavus

Serena se quedó paralizada, su pokémon fue vencido en menos de un minuto

Vamos serena – el grito de ash la hizo reaccionar

"cálmate" – pensó ella – vamos rhyhorn – el pokémon salió rugiendo con fuerza

Mareep se lanzó hacia atrás, agrandando la distancia entre él y rhyhorn, el pokémon se elevó sobre sus patas traseras y cayo con fuerza contra el suelo, este tembló violentamente, varias grietas se formaron alrededor de mareep, el suelo se hundió un par de centímetros y el pokémon fue golpeado directamente por el ataque de rhyhorn, noqueándolo, debilitándolo

La anciana regreso a su pokémon, dedicándole una sonrisa – lo hiciste bien para ser tu primera batalla, ahora descansa – se susurró a la pokebola

No tengo tantos pokémons eléctricos – le dijo a serena – de hecho mi mega es uno del tipo siniestro, ¿no te importa verdad?

No realmente – dijo ella – por mi está bien

Bien – saco un pokebola – pero digamos que él es mi último recurso, luchemos minun

El pequeño pokémon salió del al pokebola sonriendo

Que lindoooo – exclamo korrina

Minun es un pokémon de hoenn, no creí verlo aquí – dijo may

Serena miro la pokémon confundida, era obvio, incluso para ella que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra rhyhorn, sonrió y ataco

Rugiendo con toda sus fuerzas rhyhorn se lanzó contra el pokémon el cual permanecía quieto frente a él, sonriendo tranquilamente

De repente, el pokémon alzo sus patitas, mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente de color verde, el suelo tembló levemente, rhyhorn en su carrera no se dio cuenta, solo pensaba en embestir la pokémon

A pocos metros rhyhorn tropezó cayendo de cara, por la carrera, no vio una pequeña raíz que salió del suelo y se enrollo en su pata derecha, por la inercia, el pokémon siguió patinando varios metros, minun se hizo a un lado tranquilamente, evadiendo al pokémon, luego giro y levando su patitas, cargo energía en él, un anillo celeste se formó a la altura de su cintura

Serena veía incrédula a su pokémon, el cual con dificultad se levantaban – terratemblor – grito serena, rhyhorn se elevó sobre su patas traseras y cayo con fuerza contra ale suelo

Cola de hierro – ordeno la anciana, el pokémon salto, su pequeña cola se cubrió de un aura acerada, creciendo unos centímetros, giro en el aire y golpeo el suelo con su cola, neutralizando el ataque, sin perder tiempo al tener la cola en el suelo, la uso como resorte y se lanzó contra rhyhorn, girando al último momento y golpeando al pokémon con fuerza, rhyhorn patino un par de metros quedando tendido en el suelo

Todos estaba en silencio, minun se rasco la oreja distraídamente, serena saco la pokebola y regreso a su pokémon

Co-como paso eso – preguntó may son la boca abierta, ash también estaba en shock, sin embargo el mira a serena muy preocupado, no a los pokémon

Serena apretó la pokebola que tenía en sus manos, luego la guardo en su cintura y saco otra, apretó los diente y con enojo lanzo la capsula

Absol salió sugiero con fuerza, la anciana elevo levemente la vista, enfocándose en el pokémon, luego sonrió para sí misma

Estaba molesta, muy molesta, furiosa de hecho, serena vio al pequeño pokémon el cual jugaba distraídamente con su cola, eso la hizo enfurecer más

Onda trueno – dijo la anciana, minun dio una pirueta y cargando energía libero un aura amarilla

Mega-evoluciona – grito serena furiosa, el pokémon aulló con fuerza, mientras brillaba en cientos de colores

Al terminar absol mostro la nueva evolución, el ataque eléctrico le dio, y rebotando regreso a minun el cual ni se inmuto

Viento cortante – grito serenas, el pokémon alzo su cuerno y lo descargo contra minun le cual recibió el impacto de lleno, absol corrió a toda velocidad contra él y embistiéndolo con sus colmillos lo dejo fuera de combate

Eso fue… raro – comento korrina – fue como si

Se dejara ganar – termino ash

La anciana regreso a minun, le murmuró algo y luego metió mano en su chaleco, de este saco un pequeño guardapelo, lo abrió, adentro hacían 2 pokebolas compactadas, tomo una, sonrió y la lanzo

Un absol se materializo frente al de serena, este no rugió sino que permaneció tranquilamente viendo a su homónimo

Juguemos una vez más viejo amigo – dijo ella sonriendo mientras alzaba su cayado

Un mega absol – murmuro bonnie mientras veía al pokémon transformase

[El absol de serena será s-absol]

S-absol rugió enojado, mientras se lanzaba con su zarpa extendida, absol solo lo miro en silencio al llegar frente a este se hizo hacia atrás, esquivando el zarpazo, frenéticamente s-absol lanzo zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, siendo estos esquivaos por el absol contrincante sin ninguna dificultad

Viento cortante – dijo serena, ash noto como poco a poco, serena se enojaba – absol cargo energía en su cabeza, sin embargo, antes de bajar su cuerno, él fue golpeado en la frente por absol, quien ataco cubierto de un aura negra

s-absol dio un traspié, absol se lanzó contra el de nuevo, con su zarpa cubierta de un aura purpura, golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar un par de metros, s-absol se levantó furioso, arrojándose a toda velocidad contra absol, este se movió más rápido, cubierto del aura negra, golpeando a s-absol primero y frenándolo

Termina ahora – ordeno ella, absol cargo en su boca justo enfrente de un aturdido s-absol, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo le golpe de lleno

Absol salto hacia atrás, al disiparse el humo, s-absol volvía a la normalidad

Serena cayó sobre sus piernas mientras veía a su pokémon en el suelo

Yo… perdí – dijo casi en un susurro, agachando la cabeza regreso a absol, se levantó y camino hacia las gradas, ash se levantó y fue hacia ella

Serena estas…

Ash es tu turno – serena lo interrumpió, no lo veía a la cara – no la hagas esperar

Pero

Vamos ash – serena lo miro, forzando una sonrisa – debes ganar

Ash la miro unos instantes, luego abrió la boca

Ash debes ir – dijo korrina antes de que hablara – no tenemos todo el día

Ash vio a korrina quien lo miraba de una manera extraña, sin comprender que quería decir y no muy seguro, ash bajo al campo

Serena camino en silencio se sentó junto a may, bonnie dio un pasos, pero korrina la detuvo – déjala un momento – le susurró al oído, bonnie quería ir con serena, pero decidió hacerle caso a korrina

Ash bajo al capo, colocándose en el lugar de serena

¿Puede continuar? – preguntó el muchacho al anciana

Si – dijo ella tranquilamente – me quedan un par más de pokémon, pero creo que absol tomara un descanso – dijo mientras el pokémon volvía a su forma, pero no regresaba a su pokebola, sino que camino hacia su entrenadora y se hecho en el suelo a dormitar

Vamos donphan – dijo ash lanzando u pokebola

Por su parte, la anciana lanzo a blitzle, el cual dio un resoplido al salir

Mismas reglas – dijo el árbitro – comiencen

Donphan se enrollo sobre si mismo y se lanzó contra blitzle el cual salto y esquivo su ataque, sin dejar se gira donphan giro y se lanzo de nuevo contra blitzle, este salto de nuevo y apuntando cayó sobre él, deteniéndolo

Híper-rayo – ordeno ash, donphan giro librándose del ataque y abriendo su mandíbula ataco a blitzle, quien no logro esquivar el ataque

Blitzle se incorporó y embistió a donphan le cual recibió el ataque sin mucho daño, giro de nuevo y se lanzó como una bala contra el pokémon, derribándolo

Ash gruño, mientras ella devolvía a su pokemon – demasiado fácil – pensó el

Te distes cuenta, no es así – dijo ella tranquilamente, ash la miro perplejo – tanto mareep como blitzle son pokémon que capture hace poco, de hecho los atrape estas semana, por lo que no tiene mucha experiencia, bueno, ahora sigamos en serio

Fue más que eso, no es así – dijo ash

Bueno si, también quiera ver como luchabas, además de que ellos adquirieron experticia, siendo honesto, estos pokémons no los capture para mí, sino para mis bisnietos

Bien, sigamos entonces – dijo ash sonriendo

Ella vivió a sacar su guardapelo, tomando la pokebola que quedaba

Este pokémon es valioso para mí, fue mi primer pokémon – dijo mientras lanzaba la capsula – y mi primer amigo

Todos guardaron silencio, ash miraba asombrado al pokémon, incluso pikachu se quedo con al boca abierta

Frente a ellos se materializo un raichu, parado tranquilamente, con los ojos en blanco

[-]

Ni siquiera sabía porque había ido, más aun, cuando eso le había costado mucho trabajo, para ella, un pokémon que huye de la luz, recorrer media ciudad de día era un suplicio, sumado a eso que sabía, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que no tenía oportunidad alguna, sin embargo, quiso ir, ella quería verlo una vez más, usando su garra y haciendo equilibrio, logro llegar al afeitar de la ventana del techo, por fortuna, el techo sobresalía uno centímetros lo suficiente para protegerla del sol, acomódanose observo a través de la ventana, localizando a pikachu, iba en el hombro de su entrenador, este lucharía contra una anciana, el entrenador saco un pokémon, que ella desconocía, pero que no lo importaba, "sentándose" se dispuso a ver la pelea, esperando poder ver luchar al pikachu

[-]

Ash parpadeó varias veces confundido, realmente era una situación casi bizarra, pues el pokémon era obviamente ciego, y no entendía cómo podía luchar, se sintió un poco mal por ello, así que decido terminar rápido

Donphan, terremoto – ordeno ash, el pokémon salto y girando se dejó caer con fuerza contra el suelo

Raichu salió corriendo a toda prisa, llegando antes donde donphan iba a caer, estiro su cola y golpeó al pokémon antes de caer, mandándolo al otro extremo de la cancha

Donphan no puede continuar, gana raichu – dijo el árbitro

Ahs regreso a donphan, pikachu salto al campo

Ash gruño por debajo, realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa, decidió que lo mejor era tomarlo seriamente

Pikachu saltaba de una lado a otro esquivando la pokémon el cual tranquilamente lo seguía, poco a poco logro acorralarlo, pikachu al verlo salto y girando lanzo una electro-bola, siendo esquivada con facilidad por raichu, el cual aprovechando el segundo de desconcentración de pikachu, le lanzo un rayo, el cual, aunque no le hizo mucho daño, logro aturdirlo unos segundos, raichu salto, su cola se tensó, mientras se cubría de una aura metálica, giro y golpeo a pikachu con ella, mandándolo directamente al suelo

Mientras caía raichu detecto una presencia, giro levemente su cabeza, en la ventana, el pokémon al darse cuenta que fue descubierto se hizo a un lado, raichu se enfocó en pikachu, y sin perder tiempo, cargo energía en su manos, pikachu trato de incorporarse, pero antes de hacerlo, fue impactado por ataque centrado, siendo noqueado instantáneamente

Todos veían en silencio, incluso serena quien estaba deprimida alzo la vista y miraba asombrada el resultado, ash saco una pokebola y regreso a pikachu, luego pidiendo permiso corrió hacia korrina, al llegar abrió la capsula y le entrego al pokémon, bonnie se acercó a él, pikachu abrio sus ojos cansadamente, ash regreso a su posición

"Greninja y pidgeot están descartados, solo me quedan tauros y riolu" – ash pensaba a toda velicad, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la cintura, tocando con sus yemas las pokebolas, cerro sus ojos un momento – "serperior no está con migo, ni infernape" – ash abrió su ojos y miro a la anciana – me rindo – dijo bajando los brazos

¿!Que¡? – Serena se levantó – como que se rinde, ash jamás se rinde

No sea rendido en el estricto sentido de la palabra serena – dijo korrina calmadamente – lo que pasa es que entendió que con los pokémon que posee ahora, no puede ganar

Pero podría segui luchando, y pensar una estrategia – replico ella – ash siempre sale victorioso, aun cuando tiene desventaja

Sí, pero no hoy – dijo ella – serena si ash siguiera luchando, no solo perdería, sino que lastimaría a sus pokémons por gusto, en realidad ha tomado la mejor decisión

Ere raichu es asombroso – comento may

Es muy fuerte – dijo korrina- de hecho – miro al lucario – es probable que incluso tú, tengas problemas para ganarle

¿Tan fuerte es? – pregunto bonnie, ash volvía hacia ellas, a llegar tomo a pikachu

Jeje, supongo que perdí – dijo sonriendo, may noto que estaba un poco decaído, pero nada fuera de lo normal, había visto lo mismo cuando ash perdía una batalla, en menos de una hora, sería el de siempre

Volvamos al centro pokémon – sugirió el azabache

Permitente curarlos – la anciana había llegado hacia ellos, raichu caminaba a su lado, junto a absol – si me permiten, yo puedo encargarme e ellos

Gracias- dijo ah - serena ¿vienes?

La chica se levantó y camino hacia ellos, el grupo siguió a la anciana al interior del gimnasio, serena iba en silencio

Llegaron a la recepción, donde había una señorita detrás de un escritorio, escribiendo en la computadora

Mina- dijo la anciana - por favor préstame a audino

Claro señora – ella abrió su cajón y saco un pokebola, se la entrego y siguió escribiendo

¿Has sabido algo de mis nietas?

Aun no – dejo de escribir y le contesto

Avísame en cuanto llamen

Si señora – ellas bajo la vista y siguió escribiendo

Ella los guio hacia el interior, a una sala sala con varios muebles, al llegar saco al pokémon el cual al verla se inclinó saludándola

Audino, podrías curar a sus pokémons – el pokémon asistió, ash se acercó con pikachu, audino lo toco y empezó a emanar energía

En pocos minutos todos los pokémons estaban recuperados, además la señora les ofreció té y galletas, luego de unos minutos, todos comían tranquilamente, en ello, la anciana se levantó y se sentó frente a ash y serena

¿Saben por qué perdieron? – pregunto ella, serena bajo al visa, ash trago y miro al suelo

Por débil – dijo serena

No - respondió ash - serena, te alterastes, cuando misdreavus perdió, te enojastes y atacastes a lo loco, y cuando rhyhorn cayo, te enfurecistes, no pensastes

Serena vio ash, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, luego bajo la vista – cierto – murmuro ella

¿Y tú? – Preguntó la anciana – ash bajo la vista, luego miro a raichu – lo siento - le dijo al pokémon este sonrió y siguió comiendo

No entiendo – dijo bonnie con una taza en sus manos

Ash sobreestimo a raichu – dijo korrina – creyó que sería fácil y por eso perdió

Peor no recuerdo que los gimnasios fueran tan difíciles – comentó may

Es que es la "coladera" – respondió la anciana

May arrugo el ceño – creo que papa menciono algo así

Coladera – pregunto serena

Coladera es un término que ocupamos para le primer y 3 gimnasio – dijo korrina - aunque en realidad no muchos lo conocen

Coladera – comenzó a decir al anciana – es lo que hacemos, el primer gimnasio es la primera prueba, donde el entrador novato determina si puede seguir adelante o si se rinde, normalmente después del primer gimnasio no hay muchos problema en ganar el 2, pero ahí viene el problema real, cuando llegan al 3 gimnasio, los entrenadores novatos se confían demasiado, y es por eso, que creamos ese sistema, lo hacemos perder, para que puedan aprender – se giró hacia ash y serena – hoy ustedes aprendieron una valiosa lección

Podemos volver a internarlo – preguntó serena

Cuando quieran – respondió sonriendo la anciana

[~~]

Los días pasaron, serme estuvo un poco triste por su derrota, pero ash y los demás la ayudaron a sobreponerse, además logro comprender a lo que se refería la anciana, por lo que decido entrnamr as dujo, junot ash y korrina, bonnie también se les unió, de hecho, en esos días, ella había tenido 3 encuentros con 3 niños que también se habían inscrito en la liga, bonnie perdió una batalla, empato una, y gano la última, satisfecha por el resultado, ella también le podio ayuda a brock y a korrina, quienes no dudaron en darles algunos consejos, aun así, lo principal era ver cuál sería el 2 pokémon de la pequeña, por lo que decidieron aprovechar, ya que el Prof. zahi por fin había llegado y los había llamado, preguntarle a el sobre un lugar adecuado de caza, pues buscaron en los alrededores del asentamiento de skyfall, pero bonnie no encontró ningún pokémon que la convenciera

Originalmente iban a por recomendación de la Prof. Eliot, sin embargo, en secreto, brock ash y serena buscaban más información del papa de ash, según ella, el Prof. zahi tenía cierta información sobre el paradero de él, aunque en esos días había salido, por lo que tuvieron que matar tiempo

Korrina y may decidieron quedarse en el hotel, la primera porque quería dormir y la segunda para llamar a casa, por lo que solo ash, serena bonnie y brock partieron al EBLE

El EBLE es el edificio de investigación tecnológica más importante de Sion, no por nada skyfall es considerada la ciudad más avanzada en tecnología en el planeta, por lo que su centro de investigación debía de estar a la par

El EBLE era un edificio de 15 pisos, cubierto en su totalidad de vidrio, el cual había sido tratado para no reflejar la luz del sol, sino absorberla para usarla en el propio edificio, así mismo el edificio había sido construido enteramente para ser usado en las investigaciones

Por fuera, aprecia un edificio normal de cemento blanco, cubierto de paneles de vidrio, pero por dentro era enorme, cada piso dedicado a un área específica de investigación tecnológica, al llegar a la entrada, brock hablo con la recepcionista, la cual anuncio su llegada,, uno minutos después el profesor llego a recibirlos, y los condujo a su laboratorio

El profesor zahi es un investigador especializado en la robótica, tal como su laboratorio lo mostraba, cientos de partes de robot se exponían a lo largo de la habitación, así como media docena de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro trabajando, el Prof. zahi condujo a ash, brock, serena y bonnie hasta su despacho, un cubículo de vidrio, brock cerró la puerta de vidrio al entrar, el profesor fue directo a su escritorio e invitándolos a sentarse se dispuso a hablar con ellos

Bueno muchachos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? – hablo el profesor zahi, él era un hombre alto, de cabello negro, rodando los 35 años, con la barba recortada, serena pensó que le quedaba bien, igual que a su papa

Tenemos unas preguntas que hacerle profesor – contesto brock – bonnie – señalo ala pequeña – va a participar en la liga junior, y queremos saber si conoce lugares donde ella pueda atrapar pokémon

Bueno – el profeso toco su mesa, un pequeño triangulo que estaba frente a él, esta se encendió, proyectando una pantalla en el aire, sobre la mesa se ilumino un rectángulo, el profesor tecleo en el, en la pantalla, apareció el mapa de la región, rápidamente se mostró un cirulo en una zona cercana a la ciudad

Ahí es una zona habitual de búsqueda, no deberían tener problemas para encontrarla – volvió a presionar un botón en la mesa – ve con mi asistente, ella te entregar una copia del mapa

Bonnie dio un brinco y salió de la habitación, pikachu la siguió corriendo en sus pies

El profesor se giró y antes que ash hablara, el hablo

Sé quién eres jovencito – ash cerro su boca – eres la viva imagen de tu padre, y se porque vinistes

De nuevo tecleo algo, el vidrio que los rodeaba se tiño de negro – mi asistente entretendrá a la pequeña – comento mientras seguía escribiendo

¿Usted trabajo con mi padre?

Zahi sonrió y se detuvo un instante – lo siento, pero yo era muy joven en ese entonces, yo era el asistente de la profesora zatha, mi sucesora, pero si, vi a tú padre cuando vino aquí

¿Supongo que ellos son de confianza? – pregunto el profesor, ash asistió – solo confirmaba

El profesor mostro un mapa de Sion, era como el que ash tenía, pero más detallado, con varias anotaciones en él, brock al ver los bordes noto que era una fotografía, el profesor termino de escribir y abrió su escritorio, sacando una caja cubierta por una tela, que se había hecho amarilla por el tiempo

¿Qué tanto sabes? – pregunto el profesor

Ah miro a brock este asistió, serena le tomo la mano, tomando aire, empezó a hablar

[-]

Me asombras ash – el profesor escucho ash por varios minutos, mientras el escucho atentamente su relato, ash le hablo sobre la investigación, la regresión y sobre el viaje de su padre al viejo mundo, omitiendo ciertos detalles – honestamente no creí que estuvieras tan informado – tomó la caja que había dejado en su escritorio y se la dio a ash

Tu padre sabía que algo iba a pasar, por desgracia yo no sé toda lo que involucro sus investigación, sin embargo, mi mentora en encomendó algo, ella sabía que tu vendrías algún día buscando respuestas, y me dio aun orden, que e diera esto, no sé qué es – añado al ver que ash abrió la boca – nuca lo abrí, no era mi deber

Ash vio a caja, era pequeña, de 10 centímetros de largo, atada con un cordón, al tomarla la sintió ligera, pero aun a través de al tea, supo que era de madera

Mientras ash veía la caja, tocaron la puerta, el profesor le indico pasar, al tiempo que apagaba la pantalla, su secretara se asomó por la puerta

Profesor, la persona que lo buscaba ha llegado

Lo siento – se disculpó levantados – pero tengo que atender esto llevo tiempo esperando un envío, si me permite uno minutos con gusto podremos seguir nuestra conversación

No se preocupe – respondió ash levantándose – quizás será mejor venir otro día, además usted ya me ha ayudado mucho

Estrechándose las manos, el grupo salió del cuarto, bonnie estaba afuera, junto a una secretaria, quien le dio unos dulces y un jugo, al verlos salir ella se levantó y camino hacia ash

Mientras se dirigían a la salida, la puerta se abrió, entrado un señor con traje

¿Naah? – pregunto ash, el aludido se giró y viendo a ash y compañía sonrió, acortando la distancia entre ellos saludo efusivamente a sus nuevos amigos

Ash, ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto el mientras sonreía

Eso te podría preguntar yo

Vine a entregar la maleta que traía conmigo - dijo alzando la mano

Se conoce – preguntó el profesor

Bueno si – dijo naah – me encontré a ash y su grupo camino hacia acá

¿Pero vinimos hace varios días, porque hasta ahora vienes a entregarla? – pregunto serena, brock escuchaba en silencio la conversación

Bueno yo – naah se puso nervioso

Esta vine naah – respondió el profesor – ash es especial, no te preocupes

Naah vio al profesor un momento y luego sonrió

Está bien – dijo – lo que pasa ash, es que me estaban siguiendo, y tuve que esperar unos días para despistar a los que me seguían

¿Qué tiene en la maleta? – pregunto bonnie con curiosidad

Son las partes de una maquina en la que trabajamos – le respondió naah – y son muy importantes, profesor si no le molesta – naah levanto la mano mostrando la esposa que sujetaba la maleta

Si claro, dame un momento – el profesor rebusco en sus bolsillos, de este saco una llave pequeña, con la cual abrió las esposas, tomándola la maleta se la entregó a uno de sus ayudantes el cual rápidamente se fue hacia una mesa

Supongo que podemos tener la batalla ahora – dijo ash emocionado

Claro, ya termino mi trabajo, puedo tomarme un momento, vamos al centro pokémon ash, reasenten quiero pelear contra ti

De repente, las luces se apagaron, encendiéndose las de emergencia, mientras una alarma sonaba en todo el edificio, ash tomo bonnie y se acercó a serena, brock se dirigió hacia la puerta

¿Qué sucede? – el profesor camino hacia un comunicador que estaba en la pared, extrañado exigía una respuesta al interlocutor

No sabemos – dijo la voz del otro lado del aparato – las alarmas se dispararon, y no sabemos porque

Entonces apa…

Zahi se quedó a media palabra, pues un fuerte golpe sonó en la pared, ash abrazo a bonnie y tomo de la mano a serena, mientras las mesas que están pegadas a esta volaron al otro lado de la habitación

Otro golpe más fuete se escuchó en la pared, poco a poco esta se agrietaba, con cada golpe, trozos de esta salían deparados y caían al suelo a poco menos de una par de metros, luego de varios golpes consecutivos, el muro cedió, mientras los escombros de este caían al vacío

Al otro lado del agujero estaba un hombre de mediana edad, con el cabello verde largo y lacio, vestía una capa negra lisa, con el cuello alto, hasta las orejas, tenía un visor verde en su ojo derecho, la capa cubría casi todo su cuerpo, a excepción de su brazo izquierdo, el cual estaba apoyado en una fina espada plateada, el señor estaba parado sobre un Hydreigon, el cual aleteaba suavemente frente a ellos

Ghetsis – murmuro ash

La verlo Ghetsis entrecerró sus ojos, mientras su mandíbula tembló levemente

Tu – su voz era fría, cargada de odio, observo a ash un momento, luego su vista se enfocó en el asistente que con la boca abierta lo veía, en sus manos tenía la maleta

Dame eso – ordeno

Naah al verlo corrió frente al asistente y saco un pokebola, ash sin perder tiempo, ash lo imito, serena dio un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, ash al verla de reojo hablo

Brock sácalas de aquí – brock iba a protestar, pero al ver la furia en los de ash, se calló, tomo a serena y a bonnie de las manos y retrocedió

Ghetsis giro su cabeza levemente hacia brock, luego vio a ash, el cual sacaba su pokebola

Si eso quieres – dijo mostrando un pokebola – por mi está bien, aún tengo cuentas pendientes contigo

Ghetsis lazo la pokebola que tenía en sus manos, un Drapion salió de esta, al mismo tiempo naah liberaba un Shiftry y ash a su torterra

Te cuidad – dijo ash sin quitar al vista de ghetsis – es peligroso

Naah asistió, los los 2 pokémons se pusieron en posición de combate

Ciclón de hojas/bola energía – ordenaron ash y naah al mismo tiempo

Los 2 pokémon cargaron sus ataques y los lanzaron contra Drapion, ghetsis se lanzó hacia el laboratorio, Hydreigon cargo energía en su boca y lanzando pulso dragón contra torterra neutralizo su ataque, Drapion se lanzó a la derecha, evitando el ataque de Shiftry

Shiftry se lanzó contra Drapion con sus hojas cubiertas de un aura negra, torterra se abalanzo contra Hydreigon embistiéndolo, el pokémon resistió la embestida de torterra, Drapion extendió su garra deteniendo el ataque de Shiftry

Ambos pokémon dieron un golpe a la vez haciendo retroceder a torterra y a shiftry, sin perder tiempo se abalanzaron contra ellos

Ash, serena, bonnie y brock se hicieron a la derecha, naah, el Prof. zahi y su secretaria a la izquierda, serena saco a misdreavus, el pokémon al ver la batalla reacciono rápidamente y lanzando psico-rayo, atino a Hydreigon, tomándolo por sorpresa, torterra aprovechó su momentánea distracción y usando Trepar-rocas embistió al pokémon mandándolo a volar fuera del edificio, al mismo tiempo shiftry cruzo sus brazos, creando una x negra en el pecho Drapion mandándolo a estrellar contra la parte donde estaba el agujero

Ghetsis gruño y apretó los dientes, sus rostro mostraba la ira que sentía, y que crecía a cada momento, lanzando otra pokebola, liberando un Eelektross, le cual en el aire, abrió su boca y lanzo un poderos rayo contra el asiente del profesor el cual aterrado se lanza al suelo, soltando el maletín

Eelektross giro retorciéndose en el suelo, hacia ash y naah, y apuntado uso lanzallamas, siendo detenido por los ataques combinados de energibola y Bola sombra de torterra y shiftry

Los ataques al chocar explotaron creando una cortina de humo, aprovechando eso, ghetsis regreso a eelektross y corriendo a través del humo se lanzó al vacío

Ash vio a ghetsis lanzarse por el agujero que había hecho al llegar, sin perder tiempo corrió detrás de él, al llegar al borde se giró y regreso a toda prisa gritando, pero antes de llegar donde ellos el edificio entero tembló, cientos escombros caían al suelo, seguido de la sombra de un pokémon que atravesó en picada este

Ash – serena grito aferrándose del brazo de su novio, evitando que este cayera al vacío, brock agarro de la cintura serena mientras la alaba con fuerza

Ash miro hacia abajo, era una caída directa la suelo, pues el pokémon al atravesar el edificio, dejo un surco a lo largo de este, frente a él, ghetsis agarrado de la pata de un Unfezant, mientras Hydreigon retomaba el vuelo y se posicionaba debajo de su entrenador, soltándose del pokémon ghetsis cayo obre su dragón y sonriendo se fue volando

Serena y brock lograron subir a ash, el cual tenía varios raspones en sus brazos, el azabache alzo la vista, vio a ghetsis volar hacia una cueva

¿A dónde va? – pregunto al Prof. zahi

¡La caverna central! – exclamo el

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto brock

Los componentes que usamos están hechos de un mineral muy especia – comenzó a decir el profesor – los cuales extraemos de la caverna central, el acero que usamos para las maquinas es especial, una creación nuestra basada en un mineral primario que encontramos en esa cueva

La máquina – dijeron ash y serena, ambos se pusieron de pie y seguido de los demás salieron a toda prisa del edificio

Al llegar a la salida ash abrió la puerta y corrió a toda prisa mientras tomaba una pokebola

En ese momento un estruendo retumbo por todo el lugar, fue el crujido más horrible que serena escucho en toda su vida, seguido de una sacudida, por un instante ash sintió que estaba flotando, la sensación duro menos de un segundo, pues inmediatamente cayó al suelo golpeándose la cara, los demás también cayeron, rápidamente brock ayudo a bonnie al levantarse, mientras ella se frotaba la frente donde le salió un chichón y las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, serena se levantó aturdida, buscando a ash con la mirada, quien sacudía su cabeza mientras estaba a 4 patas, un segundo temblor sacudo la ciudad, con horror, serena volvió a sentir que le faltaba el suelo mientras la ciudad crujía y descendía unos metros mas, mientras cientos de grietas se formaban pro toda esta, frente a ellos, la calle se patio en 2, mientras la parte de cara a ellos descendía, creando un desnivel, al tiempo que una alarman sonaba por toda la ciudad

[-]

Luego de varios días dando vueltas sin rumbo, el equipo rocket decidió tomar un descanso, jessie y james se encontraban en un pequeño café tomando, el sol iluminaba la ciudad con una cálida luz, jessie sonrió al ver la ciudad llena de gente

Explícame algo jessie – dijo james – porque no participantes en este concurso

La mujer dio un sorbo a su taza y la dejo en el plato – bueno, no lo considere necesario, además, aún no estaba lista

¿Lo harás en la próxima ciudad? – preguntó el

Claro que so – dijo sonriendo - y esta vez no voy a empatar – reafirmó con una gran sonrisa, james se acabó su bebida y fue apagar, jessie saco una pokebola y la miro detenidamente, sonriendo mientras en su mente repasaba su presentación

Luego de pagar ambos salieron, james miraba su Tablet detenidamente, jessie observaba la ciudad distraídamente, son fijar su vista en algo particular

De repente escucharon un estruendo, por un instante jessie sintió que caía al vacío, para luego caer al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, james cayo de espalda, en el suelo levanto su cabeza, vio como la gente aterrada miraba a toda partes, unos segundos después otro estruendo sacudió la ciudad mientras sintió como caían varios metros antes de detenerse de golpe, james sacudo su cabeza y mirando al jessie asistió al igual que ella, levantase ambos corrieron al EBLE, mientras james sacaba su holomisor y marcaba un número, jessie por su parte libero a meowth, quien al principio miro confundido la ciudad medio destruida, luego corrió a toda prisa junto a ellos

[-]

Ash se levantó y corrió a ayudar a serena

Esto está mal – dijo el profesor – han atacado las turbinas

Es malo – pregunto ash

Las turbinas dan soporte a la ciudad, sin ellas, esta de desplomaría por su propio peso

¿No tiene una forma de defenderlas? – pregunto brock

No del todo – contestó el profesor – para empezar, no esperamos que alguien los ataque, los guardias debe de estar usado a sus pokémon voladores para defenderlas

Brock – ash lo llamo – ve con el profesor y ayuda en lo que puedas, yo iré a la caverna

Debemos de recupero los planos – dijo el profesor

¿Qué son? – pregunto serena

Es una nueva aleación metálica, más resistente al calor y la presión

Ash y serena entendieron inmediatamente que era lo que ghetsis planeaba, serena se giró y miro la caverna, pero ash la detuvo, confunda se giró hacia él, pero vio que su novio veía a bonnie quien estaba aterrada, sujeta a la pierna de brock

No podemos dejarla aquí – dijo el – ni tenemos tiempo de llevarla al centro pokémon, brock ve ahora – dijo lanzando la pokebola que tenía en sus manos, pidgeot se materializo en el aire agitando sus alas – pidgeot, lleva a brock y ayúdalo estamos en graves problemas – lanzo una segunda capsula, noivern salió de esta – ve con brock y pidgeot, ayúdalos – el pokémon asistió

Pidgeot se giró y espero, brock y el profesor fueron directo hacia él, montándolo rápidamente, el pokémon abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo hacía le borde de la ciudad, seguido de cerca por noivern, ash saco otra pokebola

Es peligroso – dio ash – pero bonnie necesito que te mantengas tranquila – se agacho hasta estar a la altura de ella – sé que tienes miedo, peor necesito queseas valiente

La niña asistió, ash se lamentó no poder dejarla a salvo, otro temblor más débil que los anteriores sacudió la ciudad, ash lanzo la 3 pokebola

Vamos- dijo ash montado a charizard, serena tomo a bonnie de la cintura, ash la ayudo a subirse, serena se montó delante de ash, dejando a bonnie en medio de ambos

Esperen – el ayudante del profesor corrió hacia ellos - yo voy también, sino creerán que ustedes también son parte de esto

Serena le dio la mano, el subió con dificultad

Charizard, estamos en graves problemas, vuela lo más rápido que puedas – dijo ash, señalando la caverna frente a ellos, charizard vio un momento la ciudad, y rugiendo con fuera se elevó en dirección a la caverna

[-]

Mientras volaban serena se llevó una mano a su boca, mirando con horror la ciudad

Las calles estaban llenas de fisuras, en algunos lugares, habían profundas grietas de varios metros de profundidad, muchos edificios estaban inclinados, algunos se desplomaban lentamente, las personas corrían de un lado a otro, mientras los oficiales hacían lo imposible por calmarlos

Ahí – la voz de ash la saco de sus pensamientos, a la derecha del EBLE, a menos de 100 metros estaba el pico de la montaña, en la cual había una cueva, a lo largo de esta habían muchos camiones, ahora volcados, así como una pequeña caseta, junto a varios vehículos de construcción

Al llegar ash vio a varios agentes de seguridad alrededor de la entrada de la cueva, a parecer se estaban organizando para poder entrar

Al llegar uno de los de seguro de giro hacia él y ordeno a su Bisharp encáralos, pero el asistente se dejó caer al suelo, aturdido solo levanto la cabeza y dijo algo en otro idioma, el agente asistió y dio una orden en el mismo idioma

Ya está, no los atacaran

Donde están – pregunto ash mientras baja y ayudaba abajar a bonnie

Al fondo – respondió el de seguridad, llevaba un casco que le cubría la cara, junto a un traje protector, hablaba con un fuerte acento del medio oriente – son al menos una docena, los teníamos rodeado pero llego un sujeto sobre un Hydreigon y nos obligó a retirarnos, mi nombre es aaren

Vamos – dijo ash, el azabache sujetaba a bonnie fuertemente de la mano, con la otra, libero a greninja y a Glalie, charizard aleteo y voló a ras del suelo detrás de el

Serena saco a delphox, absol y misdreavus, los demás lo siguieron

[-]

Dense prisa – ordeno el líder, ghetsis se había ido hace minutos atrás luego de llevar el primer cargamento de metal con él, sabían que debía esperar al menos media hora mas para que la 2 nave llegara y los sacara de ahí, junto al resto de materiales les que habían reunido

Ahí están – el grito lo obligo a voltearse, en la entrada de la gruta, vio a los guardias llegar a la zona donde estaban, atrás de ellos, la caverna se abría en decenas de caminos, solo unos cuantos tenían señales, otros tenían rieles, miro a su alrededor, no podían marcharse, pues corrían el riesgo de perderse, por lo que sacando su pokebola, ordeno a su grupo que formaran un perímetro y lanzando su pokebola comenzó la lucha

Los pokémons lanzaban sus ataques alternadamente, ash se ocultó detrás de una roca junto a bonnie y serena, charizard rugió y uso lanzallamas, Glalie rayo de hielo y greninja shuriken de agua, delphox uso llama embrujada, absol pulso umbrío y misdreavus psico-rayo

La batalla se intensifico, el grupo se vio obligado a salvaguardarse detrás de las rocas y maquinaria que había, ash tenía abrazada a bonnie, serena estaba a su lado, detrás de una excavadora, una llamarada impacto contra esta, mientras decenas de ataques y pokémons chocaban en el aire, las rocas volaban como si fueran metralla sobre ellos, mientras la cueva temblaba, ash cubría la cabeza de bonnie, mientras ordenaba a charizard usar pulso dragón contra un linoone, dejándolo fuera de combate – carga dragón – charizard se giró, y viendo la pokémon a su derecha, se lanzó contra él, impactando con 2 más en su trayecto, greninja se multiplico y se lanzó contra 3 pokémons, glalie embistió a un torkoal con cabezazo, la cual dejo inconsciente

Bonnie vio la cueva, la cual vibraba por la batalla, un chillido llamo su atención, a su derecha, en un grieta, vio varios beldum escondidos y aterrado, vio a serena y a ash, quienes ordenaba a sus pokemon mientras luchaban contra el equipo pasma, un chillido llamo su atención, mientras varias rocas chocaban contra una piedra a pocos metros de ellos, ahí vio aun beldum, el cual temblaba de miedo mientras se agazapaba en el suelo, un accelgor choco contra esta y destrozo parte de la punta de la roca, el pokémon se levantó y se lanco contra el electrive que tenía enfrente

De un movimiento, bonnie se libró del agarre de ash y corrió hacia el pokemon

Bonnie – ash grito haciendo que serena girara su cabeza, ella vio a bonnie correr hacia una roca

Greninja/delphox cúbranla – dijeron ash y serena al mismo tiempo

Bonnie corrió hacia la roca y se arrojó al suelo, patinado hasta llegar hasta beldum, al cual abraso con fuerza, se giró y vio un chorro de agua que iba directo hacia ella, cerró sus ojos y abraso con fuerza al pokémon

Greninja se materializo frente a ella, cubierto de agua, el junto sus manos y creando una esfera purpura, detuvo el ataque, delphox se colocó a su lado y usado llama embrujada obligo a retroceder al Swanna que volaba frente a ellos, serena se levantó y corrió hacia bonnie, al mismo tiempo, greninja y delphox corrían con la rama y la cuchilla en ristre, ambos golpearon a un Lairon haciéndolo patinar, un Scolipede arremetió contra delphox haciéndola retroceder, greninja lanzo 2 shuriken de agua, siendo detenidas por un crobat, con tornado

Lentamente el grupo fue retrocediendo ante los ataques del equipo plasma

Rodéenlos - ordeno el líder del grupo, ash vio al líder del grupo de seguridad y luego a serena quien estaba junto a bonnie agachada detrás de la roca, apretó sus dientes mientras ordena greninja lanzar una shuriken, ash respiraba cansadamente, al igual que greninja – "porque no cambia" – pensó al ver al pokémon envuelto en agua – "necesito la otra trasformación, por qué no cambia" – pensó apretando los dientes y gruñendo

Cuidado serena – grito uno de los guardias, ash se giró, serena salto con bonnie, justo cuando un Conkeldurr chocaba donde ellas habían estado, destrozando la roca que las cubría

Conkeldurr se levantó entre el humo y vio serena y a bonnie, enfocándose en la última alzo su columna y se lanzó contra la niña, beldum al verlo, se soltó de los brazos de bonnie y se lanzó contra Conkeldurr, chocando contra su viga, el pokémon lo estrello con fuerza contra el suelo, ash grito a greninja el cual a toda velocidad trato de alcanzarlo

De nuevo, Conkeldurr se giró hacia bonnie y descargo su brazo contra la pequeña, serena agarro a la niña y la cubrió con su cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto del pokémon

Serena sintió como sus costilla crujían, mientras el aire salía de su pulmones, ambas, serena y bonnie cayeron con fuerza a suelo

Bonnie, con lo ojos llenos de lágrimas llamaba a serena, quien no reaccionaba, absol rugió con furia y se lanzó contra Conkeldurr golpeándolo con fuerza con viento cortante, mandándolo al otro extremo de la cueva

Fue todo, ash apretó los dientes mientras sus ojos brillaban, de rojo intenso, greninja sintió también la furia de ash y exhalando un grito, el agua que lo rodeaba exploto

El agua giraba a toda velocidad sin embargo, esta no se condenso en su espalda, sino que se disipo por toda la cueva

Greninja se miraba diferente, no tenía la estrella de agua en su espalda y sus ojos era rojos, además que la cresta era mucho más pronunciada y tenía una cuchilla en cada mano

Furico, greninja se lanzó contra Bronzong, mandándolo contra el suelo de un golpeo, luego se giró y se lanzó contra crobat, derribando en el camino a Skuntank, houmdomw, Scolipede, hasta llegar al asu objetivo, estrellándolo contra el suelo de un golpe

Bien – dijo aaren, pero el asistente no estaba tan feliz, vio a ash quien tenía una expresión furiosa en su rostro

Greninja se giró y vio al líder del equipo plasma – más – grito ash con todas sus fuerzas, greninja observo al líder del equipo plasma por unos segundos, entrecerrando sus ojos, se lanzó con la cuchilla en ristre

El pulso dragón salió detrás de él, el ataque con forma de dragón, abrió sus fauces, cerrándolos cuando alcanzo a greña, explotando

Ash sintió su cuerpo temblaba, dio un traspié y cayo, por fortuna, charizard logro llegar a tiempo y lo sostuvo

Charizard se giró resoplando, le había lanzado el ataque a greninja al ver lo que iba a hacer, con cuidado puso a ash en el suelo, uno de los guardias corrió hacia el

Charizard se giró y rugió con fuerza

Refuerzos – grito uno de los agentes, el líder, aterrado yacía en el suelo temblando, el grito de este lo volvió a la realidad, incorporándose vio al 2 grupo llegar a la caverna, maldiciendo por dentro, tomo la única decisión que podía, correr, por lo que ordenando la retirada, y dejando todas las cajas que quedaban, se internaron en la cueva, mientras corrían, ordeno al accelgor que golpeara el techo, desprendiendo algunas rocas, las cuales les dieron tiempo para escapar, sin embargo este fue noqueado por un ataque eléctrico, uno de los reclutas lo regreso a la pokebola y corrió a toda prisa hacia el interior de la cueva

En un intento de detenerlo, pikachu uso rayo contra el accelgor, dejándolo noqueado, sin embargo, esto lo hizo quedar debajo de la zona donde accelgor ataque, varias rocas cayeron cerca de él, bloqueándole el paso, asustado, vio una piedra que caía sobre él, se preparó y cargo energía en su cola, la cual tomo un color metálico, pero cuando iba saltar una sombra paso sobre él, la roca crujió y se partió en 2, un segundo golpe se escuchó, una de las piedras que bloqueaban su camino fue partida, dejándole libre el camino, pikachu escucho un ruido atrás de él, se giró y lo vio

Parpadeo varias veces confundido al ver al pokémon, estático sin saber que decir o hacer

 _ **Corre**_ – le dijo ella, apuntando con su vara le camino libre, luego se giró y desapareció entre las rocas

Aaren tomo a ash en sus brazos, el asistente fue hacia serena, bonnie lloraba mientras trataba de despertar a serena, que seguía inconsciente

Se fueron por lo túneles – grito aaren, los policías aceleraron el paso y se internaron en la cueva, siendo liderados por al oficial Jenny, junto a ella, iba un manectric y un arcanine, los cuales al captar el rastro del grupo plasma, se internaron en la cueva

Aaren tomo ash y el asistente a serena, bonnie caminaba junto a ella, acompañados de otros 3 guardias, salieron de la cueva, afuera, la ciudad era un caos, mas grietas se habían formado y había un desnivel donde la plataforma se conectaba con la entrada de la cueva, con cuidado bajaron y corrieron en dirección al centro pokémon

Mientras corrían, 2 personas los interceptaron, una mujer con el cabello largo, de color violeta y un hombre de cabello azul con lentes oscuros, inéditamente sacaron a sus pokémon, pero bonnie al verlos camino hacia ellos

¿Bonnie, que sucedió? – preguntó el hombre

¿Los conoces? – pregunto aaren

Somos amigos de ellos – respondió la mujer, bonnie dudo un segundo, pero asistió

Debemos llevarlos al centro pokémon, yo debo de quedarme aquí, no podemos dejar que escapen

Déjenos a nosotros, llevaremos a ash ya serena al centro pokemon

Aaren se acercó al hombre y le dio a ash, james toma al muchacho cargándolo por el brazo, jessie tomo a serena, bonnie abrazo con fuerza a beldum, que seguía inconsciente en sus brazos, se despidieron, aaren volvió a la caverna, y el grupo corrió en dirección al centro

Nosotros tenemos otras prioridades - bonnie miro a jessie, ella empezó a hablar sin mirarla – pero al menos los dejaremos en el centro pokémon, es lo menos que podemos hacer – bonnie bajo la vista, sintió como las lágrimas salían de nuevo, se secó los ojos y abrazando al pokémon siguió al equipo rocket

A medio camino, un grito los obligo a detenerse, brock bajo de pidgeot y fue directo hacia ellos, había reconocido a bonnie, pero no a quienes la acompañaban, cuando llego frente a ellos, reconoció a jessie y james, pero antes de decir algo, bonnie hablo, explicándole lo ocurrido, brock entendió y ayudo a jessie a carga a serena, jessie aprovecho y se acomodó un maletín que llevaba bajo el brazo, brock rápidamente reconoció que era, pero decidió guardar silencio, ya que tenía más prioridad llegar al centro pokémon, 2 cuadras despues, korrina y may los alcanzaron

[Ahora]

Las horas pasaban lentamente, brock y athenea hacia lo posible para consolar a bonnie, quien lloraba amargamente en sus brazos, korrina estaba de pie frente a vidrio que los separaba de la calle, may caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa

Korrina apretó los dientes mientras maldecía por dentro, aun cuando brock trato de clamara asegurándole que ella no tenía la culpa, no podía dejar de pensar que si no se hubiera quedado en el hotel, nada de esto hubiera, athenea trato e ayudarla, explicándole que al final ayudo más quedándose en el hotel y ayudando las personas atrapadas cuando la calle se partió

Al fin, después de una larga espera, la enfermera abrió las puertas, may, korrina y brock corrieron hacia ella preocupados

¿Cómo están? – preguntó brock

Están bien, siguen descansado ahora

Podemos verlos – preguntó korrina

No lo recomiendo, por ahora es mejor que descansen – vio a brock – podemos hablar

Brock hizo una seña con la mano las chicas y siguió a la enfermera

¿Qué sucede? – pregunto una vez estuvieron alejados

Están bien, no se preocupe, solo quería decirle el diagnostico

La señorita serena esta bien, fue un golpe fuerte, pero no es nada grave, el señor ash recibió mucho daño físico, además de psicológico, estará bien, solo debe de descansar, sus pokémons están igual, por eso lo llame, greninja está en las mismas condiciones que él, el resto ya se recuperó, y están afuera. No quise hablar en frente de la niña, está muy alterada

Bien, yo les informare, ¿tiene idea de cuando van a despertar?

No sabría decírselo, me preocupa más el señor ash, es el más afectado

¿Podemos pasar la noche aquí?

Lo siento, pero estamos llenos, con lo que paso, no tenemos habitaciones disponibles

Entiendo, muchas gracias – brock saco su holomisor – por favor avísenme cuando despierten, iremos a buscar donde dormir esta noche

La enfermera gravo el número de brock y despidiéndose se dirigió a atenderé a los demás pacientes

No podemos quedarnos eta noche – dijo brock – vámonos

Y que pasara con serena y ash - pregunto bonnie, brock se acercó ella

Estarán bien, pero deben descansar, bonnie vamos, la enfermera me avisara cuando despierten

Vamos al hotel donde me estoy quedando – dijo athenea - si no les importa dormir en el suelo creo que podemos quedarnos ahí

Todos asistieron, may abrazo a bonnie y siguiendo a athenea salieron del centro pokémon

Mientras caminaban vieron a muchas personas ir de una lado a otro, llevando cajas y equipo, la calle principal, que llevaba al EBLE, estaba acordonada, al igual que la que llevaba a la cueva, bonnie aun tenia abrasado al pokémon metálico, el cual se había negado a separarse de la pequeña, y junto a dedenne hacían lo posible por consolarla, con el ánimo por los suelos, el grupo se dirigió al este de la ciudad, donde el grupo de filmación se alojaba

[~~]

Brock y compañía se encontraban reunidos en el centro pokémon, hace media hora la enfermera los había llamado informándoles que sus amigos y pokémons se habían recuperados, sin embargo al llegar ninguno se esperaba la escena que se había armado en la entrada

Tú no entiendes – exclamo ash perdiendo el control

Claro que entiendo, crees que no se las consecuencias de lo que hicimos – dijo serena enojándose mas

La gente había formado un círculo alrededor de ellos, a empujones brock se abrió paso hasta llegar al frente

Tú no puedes luchar – dijo ash enojado

Yo se pelear ash, mis pokémons pueden

No, tú no eres una entrenadora, solo eres una bailarina, no puedo involucrarte más en esto

¡Bang!

Todo pasó muy rápido, las personas miraban la escena en silencio, ash estaba en el suelo, con la nariz roja, serena frente a él con el puño en ristre, aun atónita por lo que acababan de hacer

Yo… - empezó a decir ella mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de su ojos, se giró y salió corriendo del lugar, ash se sentó con la cabeza agachada, mientras se frotaba la nariz y miraba al suelo

Brock fue el primero en reaccionar, indicando a korrina y a may que siguieran a serena, el tomo de la mano a bonnie fue directo hacia ash, que yacía sentado en el suelo con la vista pegada a este

.

.

Y con esta pelea los dejo, jajajajajaja

Lamento el retraso, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, o eso dicen

Bueno, al parecer me equivoque, si recuerdan, hace tiempo dije que sería shota quien eliminaría ash, pero al parecer no fue así, ash llegó a la final

INSENSATOS, ALTERARON EL ORDEN NATURAL DELAS COSAS¡

Si, mal chiste

La verdad eso no a deja tontamente impactados, además que con o que paso con serena en alola solo termino de confundirnos más, en serio, para mi seria asombroso que ella se fuera con ash

[Notas]

Tengan en cuenta algo, en el anime, los anuncios por ejemplo, se muestran en paneles de vidrio, aquí, en skyfall, son pantallas holográficas

Hace tiempo, estaba hablando con una amiga y ella me comentó algo, que ninguna mujer nunca esta conforme con su cuerpo, no importa que tan perfecta sea, siempre se encuentra algo que ella siente que está mal, jejeje de ahí me vino esta idea, esta escena la tengo desde ahce tiempo, pero fue hasta aquí que la quise incluir

No sé si estaría correcto llamar piernas a las ancas de greninja, por ahora lo deja así

En realidad no recuerdo cuando aparece Cinthya, tengo entendido que sale en diamante, actualmente estoy viendo toda la serie de nuevo, pero voy finalizando advance, así que perdonen si no es así

Hasta el momento he usado el termino artista para referirse a lo que hace serena, sin embargo, debido a que incluiré un personaje reincidente el cual es artista ( cuando aparezca sabrán que tipo es) he decidido cambiar el termino, así que a partir de ahora se llamara performer a las actuaciones de serena

Voy a incluir a un pokémon de 7 generación, no iba a hacerlo, pero me encantaron los fanart de este y al final, junto a la historia que sacaron de él, decidí incluirlo, a ver si adivinan cual es jejeje

Si no adivinaron cual es, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá oficialmente

Por cierto, ayúdenme en algo, pónganle nombre a la anciana, lo dejo a decisión de ustedes

Reviews

Hangover15: gracias, honestamente, me es más fácil, y me gusta más poner celosa a serena que a ash, pero te digo, ash también va a tener sus momento, mas con el "rival" oficial de esta región, que saldrá en el capítulo 20

The master gold 10: gracias por tu review, y si tratare de ser más seguido y me encanta que te guste

baraka108: lo siento, pero cualquier cosa que te diga, es spoiler

: pues… originalmente iban a ser 10 jejeje

carlos29: no sé si aún te servirá que te lo diga, en cartoon network lo dan a la 1, en tooncast a la las 3 de la tarde, ahora, cartoon lo ha quitado, pero el 15 regresa con la temporada XZY, tooncast están en la XY, pero porque la dieron inmediatamente después de BW, cuando tú me comentaste, estaban finalizando esa temporada

.

Por cierto, ya he dicho que soy de el salvador, pero me parece que no donde estudio, en este capítulo hay un "guiño" sobre en qué universidad estoy estudiando, ya que así se le conoce a cierto edificio

.

Como el dialogo es algo largo, aquí está la traducción jejejeje

Serena: si ya te encuentras bien, sigue tu camino

Joven: Mira niña, no sé quién te crees, pero mejor vete a jugar, y deja a los adultos hablar entre ellos, te agradezco que me salvaras, quisiera pagarte de alguna manera

Serena: te lo diré claramente bruja, él es mi novio

Joven: y, es obvio que una niña nunca complacería a un hombre como el

Serena: cállate p*ta barata - vete a la mier** pende**(la última palabra en frances me parece que es más un "comodín" no estoy seguro)

.

.

.

Próximo capítulo: desincronización


	20. Chapter 20

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero en el mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

*: Notas al final, si las hay

-Texto-: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto / texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

\- _**Texto**_ \- : el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

+: Junto a un ataque es que es crítico el golpe

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que aparezcan, en serio trato de quitarlas, pero al final siempre se me cuelan algunas

Capítulo 20

Reconciliación

Brock volaba sobre la ciudad, bajo sus pies la gente luchaba contra los miembros del equipo plasma, los policías trataban de suprimir a los reclutas, al mismo tiempo que estos trataban de abrirse paso – estruendo – ordeno brock a noivern, el pokémon vio a un recluta, y apuntando, lanzo su ataque sónico a pocos metros de el, asustándolo, permitiéndole a la oficial alcanzarlo y derribarlo, en el suelo, forcejeando, logro esposarlo, mientras su growlithe le cubría su espala, noivern siguió a pidgeot

Con forme se acercaban al borde de la ciudad, llegaron a él el sonido de la batalla, sobrevolando, esquivo una llamarada, la cual paso de largo a su derecha, al mismo tiempo que un cryogonal giraba esquivando el ataque, para luego contraatacar con rayo aurora, pidgeot descendió un poco, lo suficiente para que brock saltara al suelo, al caer, libero a crobat y girando, se unió a las fuerzas de defeña, brock se colocó a un lado de la saliente parcialmente destruida, donde debía de haber una verja que impedía el paso a la orilla, solo había un hueco, el camino agachado hasta llegar al borde, abajo, debía de haber una red de seguridad, la cual fue quemada por un pokémon, y solo quedaban las varas chamuscadas, abajo, varios pokémon voladores luchaban alrededor de las turbinas, atacándolas, las fuerzas de defensa así como cientos de entrenadores luchaban desesperadamente por defender sus posiciones

Pidgeot se elevó y girando, cayó en picada cubierto de una ráfaga azulada, con fuerza impacto contra un nufleaf, un pidove y un emolga, derribándolos a los 3, noivern, apunto y usando estruendo, ataco a un skarmory y un staraptor

Desde su posición, brock ayudo al grupo de defensa a proteger lo que quedaba de las turbinas, la cuida se estremeció de nuevo, mientras un staraptor atacaba una de las turbinas, brock apretó sus dientes y ordeno a pidgeot atacar junto a crobat

La batalla continuo por varios minutos mientras los miembros del equipo plasmas luchaban en un borde de la cuidad, contra el grupo de defensa, brock luchaba contras los pokémon que estaban en el aire atacando las turbinas y los pokémon que luchaban en la plataforma tratando de ganar tiempo para derribar la ciudad

Un Liepard se lanzó contra brock con su garra extendida hacia él, brock apenas logró esquivarlo rodando en el suelo, el pokémon se giró y abro la boca cargando pulso oscuro, brock a toda prisa trato de alcanzar la pokebola en su cintura, pero era muy tarde, el pokémon alzo la cabeza y libero su rayo

Hawlucha golpeo el rayo con su rodilla, deteniendo el ataque, sin frenar, salto y cayó sobre este, golpeándolo con su rodilla, dejándolo inconsciente

Brock vio al pokémon por unos segundos, este se giró y le sonrió, levantado su pulgar – ash – murmuró riéndose un poco, un nueva explosión lo obligó a concretarse en la batalla, brock vio a hawlucha, el cual asistió y extendiendo sus alas, voló hacia donde estaban noivern

La batalla continuo por varios minutos, por momentos, el balance de esta cambiaban hacia ambos bandos, había instantes en el que el equipo plasma lograba controlar la situación, en otros, la policía, los entrenadores y brock lograba arrinconar al equipo plasma, la ciudad temblaba, brock chasque la lengua, habían logrado destruir una turbina, y seguían atacando las otras 5, todos estaban agotados, hawlucha tenía el cuerpo lleno de suciedad, señas de la larga batalla que había tenido, el pokémon se irguió, mirando a su alrededor, varios pokémons luchaban frente a él, atrás, brock atendía a los heridos, enfocándose en un liepard, hawlucha salto hacia el con las alas extendidas

Un grito lo hico alzar la vista, un skarmory se elevó y girando, cayó en picada hacia brock, hawlucha estaba agotado, pero concentrado lo que le quedaba de fuerza se lanza hacia brock y se plantó frente a él, mientras apretaba sus diente rogando poder detenerlo

A medio camino un rugido paralizo al pokémon, a su derecha, un dragonite se elevó sobre el borde de la ciudad, girando en el aire, abro su boca y lanzo un poderoso lanzallamas, impactando al pokémon y derivándolo

REFUERZOS – grito uno de los policías, al momento, varios pokémons voladores aparecieren a lo largo de la ciudad, con sus entrenadores montándolos, estos no perdieron el tiempo y reanudaron su ataque contra el equipo plasma, quienes al verse ahora superados en números, decidieron huir, lanzándose al vacío, donde eran atrapados por los pokémons que les quedaban

Hawlucha soltó el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones, dejando salir un gran suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba agotado, cerro sus ojos y respiro pesadamente, a la vez, que embozaba una sonrisa, lo habían logrado, noivern se acercó a él, hawlucha abrió su ojos y le sonrió elevando su pulgar

[~~]

Se sentían horrible por lo que acababa de hacer, conteniendo sus lágrimas, serena se limpió sus ojos con su mano, y se recostó en el árbol donde se ocultaba, se sentía terrible, había goleado a ash, ella no era violenta, de hecho ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había golpeado, hasta que reacciono y su mano estaba en el aire, y sentía el dolor en sus nudillos, luego vio ash en el suelo sangrando por la nariz, por dios, se sentía horrible, acababan de pasar por algo terrible y ella le remato golpeándolo, además sabía que no debía de actuar así, estaban en un gran problema, la ciudad estaba medio destruida, literalmente, sabía que muchas personas necesitaba ayuda, y ella ahí, ocultándose y llorando como un niña pequeña, seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando escucho pasos cerca de su escondite, se acurruco pegándose más al árbol, abrasando su piernas, no quería que nadie la viera, ni tenia ánimos de ver a nadie

¿Qué haces escondida ahí?- serena alzo la vista, frente a ella estaba paul, muy sucio y a su lado estaba electivire y aggron, los 3 se veían muy sucios, y cansados

Nada que te importé – dijo ella, al momento se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas - lo siento – murmuro – yo…

Me interesa una maldita salchicha tus problemas niña – dijo Paul, serena sintió como la vena de su frente palpitaba – pero si vi que golpeastes a ash – serena lo miro confundida – estaba afuera cunado eso paso y lo escuche todo

Serena bajo la vista, inflando sus mejillas, realmente comenzaba a fastidiarle la actitud de paul

Escucha – comenzó a decir este, bajando un poco la vista – yo… - tomo aire, como si midiera cada palabra que iba a decir – se porque ash dije eso, y eres una tonta por no entenderlo

Como te atreves – serena se levantó enojada – a llamarme…

Eres tonta – la interrumpió paul – porque no te das cuenta de lo valiosa que eres para el

Serena miro perpleja a paul, el cual la miraba con superioridad, mientras tomaba aire varias veces, realmente le costaba mucho lo que estaba diciendo

Para el inútil eres alguien muy importante, más de lo que te imaginas, y por eso no quiere que nada malo te paso – tomo aire de nuevo, y apretó sus puños – por ello dijo eso, sin embargo no debió de haber actuado así, ahora tú también estas involucrada, eso es algo que ya no se puede evitar, por eso ahora depende de ti, niña – paul la señalo con su dedo – o dejas de ser una simple bailarina y comienzas a luchar correctamente, o te regresas a tu pueblo a preparar pastelitos, deja de ser una inútil, y lucha – concluyo el

Serena abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, estaba muy enojada y dolida, pero lo peor, lo peor era que paul tenía razón, hasta ahora, si había ganado las batallas en los gimnasios, era porque ash la ayudaba, bajo la vista, a su mente volvió la última batalla que tuvieron, lucho sola por primera vez, y perdió patéticamente, a su manera, paul tenía razón, debía de ser más fuerte, ella y sus pokémons, enojada, serena apretó su puños, ya no sería la que se apoyaría en ash, ahora, ash seria quien podría confiar en ella

Tienes razón – dijo serena, aun así, no pudo evitar decirlo con enojo

Nunca le digas a ash que te vi, o te dije esto – dijo paul muy enojado - jamás se atrevas decir que estuve aquí, yo negare todo niña – y girando se fue, seguido de sus pokémons

Paul dio 3 pasos y se detuvo, sin voltearse le hablo – si esa es tu decisión, dile a ash que te hable de mewtwo – y sin dejarla responder, paul se perdió entre las personas que transitaban por la calle

Serena se dejó caer de nuevo al césped, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos y abrasaba sus piernas, bajo ese árbol se quedó pensando mucho tiempo, más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida, y por primer vez, tomo una firme decisión, se levantó y saco su pokebolas, sus pokémons las miraron confundidos, absol bajo la vista apenado, serena al verlo se acero a él y lo acaricio

Yo, lo siento – dijo serena – lo que paso, fue mi culpa, yo – apretó su puño – no soy fuerte, nada fuerte, por eso lo seremos ahora, seremos más fuertes que nunca

Misdreavus miro a serena, y sonrió, colocando uno de sus cabellos en su hombro, al igual de delphox, vivillon, rhyhorn dio un pequeño brinco, absol la miro con determinación, no le fallaría de nuevo

Vamos, las chicas deben de estar buscándonos

[~~]

Mientras caminaban de vuelta al centro pokémon, serena observo la ciudad, al huir, había pasado de largo sin mirar, ahora veía como las personas abrían las calles quitando los escombros o colocando puentes provisionales para abrir paso entre las grietas, debido a esto, tuvo varios problemas para orientarse, pues muchas calles estabas cerradas y se vio obligada a rodearlas, por lo que muchas veces cambio de dirección

Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿verdad?

Serena se dio la vuelta, un hombre, con un abrigo café y un gorro de lana la llamaba, junto el un floette shiny revoloteaba a su alrededor, serena miro al señor detenidamente, iba vestido casi como un indigente, su ropa estaba un poco descuidad, aun así, no tenía la apariencia de un vagabundo, además que emitía un aura extraña, casi tranquilizante

El señor estaba sentado en el suelo, despedazando un trozo de pan, con el que alimentaba a algunos pidoves que picoteaban a su alrededor, riendo entre dientes, lo que puso un poco nerviosa a serena, y molesta – tenga en cuenta señorita – siguió hablando – que van a necesitar mucha ayuda para lograrlo

El señor se levantó y camino hacia la calle principal, perdiéndose entre la multitud, dejando a serena muy confundida, sacudiendo su cabeza, serena retomo su camino, pero luego de uno pasos se detuvo

"Pero la flor de floette es roja" – pensó – "no negra" – serena se giró, pero no logro encontrar al señor, decidió dejar eso de lado, recordando que tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, por lo que comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso entre las personas

[~~]

¿Dónde se habrá metido? – exclamo korrina desesperada y preocupada, may a su lado trataba de recuperar el aliento, ya que de alguna manera le había seguido el paso a la patinadora, cosa que no había sido nada fácil, dada su casi nula condición física

Yo, yo – may jadeaba – no lo se

Korrina miro alrededor, y se acercó a unos trabajadores, quienes se encontraban descansando junto a sus pokémon, todos los pokémons eran del tipo lucha, el grupo era parte del equipo de limpieza de la ciudad, quienes quitaban los escombros, despejando las calles

Disculpen – le pregunto al más cercano, un hombre de 30 años, sin camina, que estaba sentado en una caja de plástico, a su lado había un primeape tomando agua – han visto aun chica rubia de ojos azules, esta vestida con una camisa negra y una falda rosada

Lo siento señorita – le dijo – pero no he prestado mucha atención – se volteo a su compañeros- ¿alguien la ha visto?

Ceo que vi a alguien rubio – dijo uno – pero no me fije realmente

Es muy vaga la descripción - dijo otro – y no he puesto mucha atención

Bueno gracias - dijo korrina, luego de eso regreso con may - nadie la ha visto

Bueno – dijo may incorporándose – con todo el caos que hay, dudo que alguien la haya visto

Cierto, pero – korrina miro alrededor, buscando en vano alguna pista, su vista se enfocó en una chica que caminaba saliendo de un callejón – porque no tratamos de – la miro detenidamente – SERENA – exclamo korrina, may se giró y vio a serena justo antes de perderse entre la multitud

Ambas chicas corrieron en dirección a serena, pero debido a todas las personas que circulaban por las calles secundaria, se vieron rodeadas, korrina saco las ruedas de sus patines y con ayuda de may, se puso de puntillas, logrando elevarse unos centímetros, lo suficiente para ver sobre el mar de cabezas, por fortuna, logro divisar el cabello rubio de serena, y a delphox, que iba al lado de ella

Por allá – dijo korrina y abriéndose paso a empujones, y recibiendo varios insultos, siguieron a serena, con dificultad, por la cantidad de personas, perdiéndola de vista por algunos momentos, may se dio cuenta que ella se dirigía hacia el hotel donde estaba el equipo de filmación, que trabajaba con la novia de brock, se lo dijo a korrina, por lo que ambas decidieron dirigirse hacia ahí, e interceptarla

[-]

Serena caminaba con la vista en el suelo, pensando sobre lo que haría – "bueno, lo primero, al menos – se dijo a si misma – es pedirle perdón a ash, aun cuando me dolió lo que dijo, sé que es porque se preocupa por mi" – serena se encontraba totalmente concentrada, por lo que delphox era quien la guiaba por la ciudad y evitaba que chocara con las personas que buscaban salir de la ciudad, por fortuna no tuvieron contratiempos, y lograron llegar al hotel, al entrar la recepcionista les dejo pasar, solo delphox se percató de las miradas de enojo de muchas personas, pues con lo que paso, no habían lugares donde quedarse, y ellos era de las pocas que si tenían, muchos tuvieron que dormir en el suelo de la recepción, porque los centros pokémons estaban llenos, eso los tenia de muy mal humor, afortunadamente, serena no se dio cuenta, y subió las escaleras

[~~]

Ash se encontraba ayudando a una pareja con su hijo a subir a pidgeot, junto a brock y naah, usaban sus pokémons para bajar a las personas al pueblo bajo, debido a que la ciudad descendió varios metros, y se inclinó peligrosamente a la izquierda, los elevadores se destrozaron, incomunicando temporalmente la cuidad, por fortuna, muchos entradores ayudarnos prestando a sus pokémons par que las personas pudieran bajar, coma ash tenía un pidgeot, era el más útil, ya que su pokémon mega-evolucionado podía lleva personas fácilmente*, suspiro cansado mientras veía a su pokémon bajar con la familia, el padre se aferraba a las riendas, la mama sostenía a su hijo, el cual era el único que disfrutaba el vuelo sobre pidgeot

Ash - la voz de brock lo saco de sus pensamientos – porque no tomas un descanso – su amigo se acercó a el – tú y tus pokémons deberían descansar un poco

Ash vio a noivern, el cual se notaba un poco cansado por los constantes vuelos, pidgeot volvía en ese momento – tienes razón, muchachos – se giró hacia sus pokémon – tomemos un descanso

Ambos, noivern y pidgeot negaron enérgicamente, ash embozo una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que estaban cansados, pero ambos eran orgullosos, pidgeot siempre fue un pokémon muy terco, y noivern lo aprendió de hawlucha - sé que no están cansados, pero yo si, además, tengo que llamar a mama para que no se preocupe mas

Ambos pokémons asistieron, y regresaron a sus pokebolas – te veré luego – dijo ash, brock guardo su holomisor

Le avise a athenea, ve a dormir un poco – ash camino, pero brock lo detuvo – y asegúrate de disculparte con serena, entiendes

Ash miro a brock unos segundos - tienes razón, sé que no debí decirle esas cosas

Brock sonrió – no es tu culpa amigo, las personas tendemos a alterarnos cuando las personas que queremos son lastimadas, y cuando no enojamos, decimos cosas que no sentimos realmente, sé que serena entenderá, pero debes de pedirle perdón adecuadamente, solo no pienses demasiado en ello, y habla con tu corazón ash

Brock le dio mucho en que pensar, ash asistió y camino hacia el hotel, sabía que debía de encarar a serena, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas en ese momento, dedico todo el trayecto a pensar en sus opciones, lo primero, al menos, seria tomar un baño, y quizás dormir un poco, luego iría a buscar a serena y le pediría perdón, sabía que estaría con korrina y may, por eso no estaba muy preocupado

Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, ¿verdad?

Ash se detuvo, al lado de la calle, junto a un poste derrumbado, un señor lo llamo, ash lo miro detenidamente, él estaba apoyado en lo que quedaba del poste, dándole de comer a un floette que sostenía en su palma

¿Disculpe? – preguntó ash confundido

Será un viaje largo y difícil – dijo el señor serenamente – pero deben de permanecer unidos si quieren defender a lysson… y a Arthemisa

¿Como sabe de lysson? – preguntó ash alterado, pero en ese momento una parte del techo del edificio que estaba atrás de ash se desplomo, por instinto, ash y pikachu se voltearon tapándose la boca por la nube de polvo que levanto el tejado al caer, al voltearse, el señor había desaparecido

Raro, ¿no crees pikachu? – el pokémon asistió con la nariz aun tapada – sigamos decidió ash

Sin darse cuenta, llego hasta el hotel, e ignorando las miradas asesinas de las personas que estaban en la recepción subió al cuarto que se les habían asignado al grupo para dormir, en ese instante, korrina y may salían de la habitación

Ash – dijo may caminando hacia el – al fin llegas, serena está en la habitación esperándote

¡Que! – dijo el muchacho, pikachu salto de su hombro y se colocó al lado de korrina, quien sin dale tiempo de reaccionar, agarro a ash de los hombro y lo arrojo a la habitación, luego tomando a may de la mano, corrió a toda velocidad huyendo, seguidas de pikachu quien corría a sus pies

[-]

Serena entro a la habitación, delphox se sentó y señalo su pokebola, serena entendiéndola la metió en ella, pues sabía que su pokémon quería descansar, se dejó caer en la cama y cerro sus ojos un momento, mientras pensaba como hablaría con ash, en se instante la puerta se abrió, korrina y may entraron la habitación

Al fin te encontramos – dijo korrina, may se acercó a serena y se sentó a su lado en la cama

Serena estas bien – pregunto su amiga muy preocupada

Si yo – serena e detuvo un segundo, estuvo a punto de habar de paul, pero se calló – estoy bien ahora, solo necesitaba pensar un poco

Ese ash, de todas la tonterías que dice, eligió la peor, como se atreve a insultar el sueño de alguien ya vera – empezó a decir may muy enojada, serena rio para sí misma, korrina se veía igual de molesta que may

Estoy bien chicas, de hecho quiero hablar con ash, ¿saben dónde está?

Korrina y may se miraron – se supone – dijo korrina – que esta con brock ayudando a las personas a dejar la ciudad

Lo llamare ahora – dijo may levantándose de un brinco y sacado su pokenav

Serena – korrina se sentó a su lado, donde may había estado quien en ese momento marcaba un número – ¿cómo te sientes?

Serena soltó un gran y largo suspiro – en realidad me siento mal, pero no por lo que dijo ash, sino porque no pude hacer mucho – korrina la escucho en silencio – pero no me deprimiré – dijo con determinación – no seré una carga – aunque esto último confundió a korrina, pues no veía así a serena

Debes de habar con ash seriamente – dijo korrina satisfecha – puede ser muy tonto, pero te quiere mucho – camino hacia may, quien colgaba en ese momento – nosotras iremos por el

Brock dice que viene hacia acá a dormir - dijo may - que salió hace un rato, por lo que no tardará en llegar

Bien, lo esperare aquí entonces

May se acero a la puerta, korrina sonrió y se acercó a serena, may miro extrañada lo que hacía su amiga

Serena – comenzó a decir – es normal que las parejas discutan por cosas tontas, el amor, además de unir a las personas, también las hace inseguras - korrina rebusco en su falta, y saco su puño cerrado – pero eso es bueno, porque los hace crecer – tomo la mano de serena y la abrió, puso su puño la palma de ella, sin dejar de sonreír, serena sintió que korrina dejo caer algo en su mano, sin soltarla, korrina cerro la mano de su amiga, dejándola perpleja – esto – señalando su mano y sonrió exageradamente, lo que provoco un estremecimiento en la chica– es para la "reconciliación" - dijo recalcando demasiado la última palabra, y sonriendo siniestramente

Antes que serena dijera algo, se irguió y girando, corrió hacia la puerta en el camino, tomo a may y dando un portazo, salieron de la habitación

Serena tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, miraba alternadamente la puerta y su mano, con nerviosismo, su vista se dirigió a su puño, aun cerrado, lentamente lo abrió

En su palma reposaba un sobre de plástico, con los bordes dentados, era de color azul brillante, con curiosidad serena lo miro unos segundos, lo giro, al otro lado tenía el dibujo de un pokémon y en rojo, una palabra

Su rosto se encendió por completo, seguido de un leve vapor que salía de su cabeza, mientras las palaba del paquetito resonaba en su mente, y luchaba por mantener el conocimiento

" _ **Condón escadrill**_ " rezaba el sobre, donde una pokebola estaba estampa en el frente de este, y el pokémon tierra/acero sonreía maliciosamente junto a esta

Sin embargo serena no tuvo tiempo de desmallarse, pues la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe, seguido de ash, quien fue practicante arrojado a la habitación, a toda prisa serena metió el condón en su falda, respirando varias veces tratando de calmarse

Aun mareado, ash se levantó del suelo, al hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de serena

Ho-hola serena – articulo el azabache, serena lo observo uno momento y luego giro su cabeza, ya había decido perdonarlo, pero no se la iba a dejar tan fácil

Hola ash – dijo medio enojada

Serena yo – comenzó a decir el, pero ella seguía sin verlo – yo – se rasco la cabeza, pensando que decir - lo siento

Te reíste de mi – dijo fríamente – te burlaste de mi sueño

Ash camino hacia ella, serena solo desvió la mirada molesta, ash se sentó a su lado – lo sé – dijo – y no debí de hacerlo

Fuiste cruel – dijo ella con los brazos cruzados, ash por su parte, pensaba a toda velocidad, usando las neuronas que tenía tratando de arreglar la situación

Serena – la tomó de los hombros y la obligo a verlo – yo lo siento, es que cuando saliste lastimada, yo, me sentí horrible, fue mi culpa, y yo, no quiero que nada malo te pase, no soportaría que algo te sucediera, por eso lo dije, pero lo siento mucho

Serena vio a ash, y se sintió mal, recordó las palabras de paul, y sonrió

Yo también siento haberte golpeado – ahora ella tomo su rostro y examino su nariz – lo siento mucho

Yo también - la abraso, luego se separaron, sin soltarse, ash se acercó un poco, pero se detuvo, sereno al verlo se acercó a él y el dio un rápido beso

Ambos rieron, ash le dio otro beso, ella se lo devolvió, en poco minutos, se comenzaron a besar entre ellos, lentamente dejándose llevar mientras reían, ash empezó a besarla también en la nariz y la frente, serena se levantó y se dejó caer sobre ash, ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse

Poco a poco, lo beso fueron subiendo de intensidad, serena no había porque, pero se sentía muy feliz de estar así, y solo se dejaba llevar, igual que ash, en algún momento rodaron, cambiando de posición, ash bajo la cabeza y empezó a besarla en el cuello, serena apretó sus dientes mientras contenía la respiración, enterando sus uñas en el cabello de su novio

Poco a poco las caricias subían de intensidad, mientras los besos se alagaban, ash bajo sus manos hasta la cadera de serena, y se detuvo al sentir la piel de ella, serena abrió sus ojos de golpe, y miro a ash a los suyos unos segundos, asistió y luego se encorvo, levantada, ash entendió, pero aun con las manos temblaron paso su mano por su espalda, hasta llegar al broche de su sostén, ella cerro su ojos, a la vez que su rosto se teñía de rojo, temblando ash toco el broche metálico, mientras su boca se unía a la de serena,

SERENA – la vocecilla de bonnie los volvió a la realidad, mientras la perilla giraba, del susto, serena le dio una patada a ash en el estómago, mandándolo al suelo, justo en el instante que bonnie entraba – serena - exclamo la niña con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y corría a abrazar a la chica – me alegro que te encuentres bien – dijo bonnie llorando – estaba tan preocupara

Serena aspiro varias veces tratando de calmarse, abraso a bonnie, viendo de reojo a ash, quien en el suelo se frotaba el estómago, dio un gran suspiro, y vio a bonnie, en ese instante a su mente vino lo sucedido minutos atrás, sintiendo la sangre llenar su rostro, sonrojada, sacudió su cabeza tratando de serenarse

Serena, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto bonnie – estas muy roja

Yo-yo- es-estoy bi-bien bo-bonnie, so-solo es el ca-calor – dijo serena abanicándose con su mano, bonnie la miro a la cara unos segundos y luego sonrió

Es cierto, hace calor aquí – se giró hacia ash, quien en el suelo se frotaba la cabeza – ¿ash que te paso?

Me… ¿caí? - dijo ash, bonnie miro confundida al muchacho

Po-porque no vamos afuera bonnie – dijo ash levantándose

¿Y tu serena? – pregunto la pequeña

Yo – dudo unos segundo – de hecho voy a tomar un baño – bajo la vista cansada, "de agua fría"- pensó ella, "CONGELADA" murmuro una vocecilla en su cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara

Estas bien – volvió a pregunto bonnie – estas muy roja serena

Estaré bien bonnie, ve con ash a comer, luego los alcanzado

¿Serena que es eso? – pregunto ash de manera inocente, señalando con su dedo a un lado de donde serena estaba sentada, ambas, bonnie y serena giraron sus cabezas

A su lado, sobre la cama había un cuadrito de plástico azul, sonrojándose violentamente, serena lo tomo antes que bonnie, quien había estirado su mano en dirección a este, y lo guardo en su falda a toda velocidad

Nada, ash no es nada, es mío, jejejejeje – decía al chica totalmente roja, ash y bonnie veían extrañados a serena, quien sudaba mucho mientras forzaba un sonrisa mal hecha en su rostro, ash suspiro cansado y tomando a bonnie dela mano salieron de la habitación

Serena se levantó y camino arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de ella, suspirando, se apoyó en esta, con los ojos serados, comenzó a golpearse suavemente la cabeza contra la puerta, mientras su mente formulaba la misma pregunta una y otra vez

"si bonnie no hubiera entrado, hasta donde hubiéramos llegado" – su rostro se encontraba rojo a mas no poder, emitas su respiración se nivelaba

Cansada se acercó al lavamanos, abriendo el grifo se mojó el rostro, luego alzo la vista, viéndose al espejo, el cual le devolvió la mirada

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, misdreavus emergió de este, y lamiéndole la cara, salió atravesando la pared

¡MISDREAVUS! – grito serena a la puerta, donde al otro lado se escuchaba a su pokémons reír, serena respiro varias veces tratando de calmarse

"bueno, no tiene importancia" – y con ese pensamiento salió del baño hacia donde ash y bonnie estaban, misdreavus floto a su lado siguiéndola

[~~]

Brock abrió sus ojos, somnoliento, miro a su alrededor, aun en la oscuridad, logro distinguió a las personas

El grupo estaba en su habitación, pero dormían en sus sacos de dormir, ya que habían cedido sus camas a los huéspedes que se alojaron en el lobby del hotel, el moreno miro a su alrededor, orientándose, se incorporó y tomo su mochila de la pila que dejaron apiladas en una esquina, mientras caminaba hacia su saco, saco su cantimplora, le dio un trago, y secándose con su mano, miro de nuevo la habitación

korrina y may dormían cerca de la ventana, pikachu, y riolu, estaban en la puerta descanso, él dormía a la derecha de ellos, al fondo, al otro lado, estaban ash, serena y bonnie, esta última entre ambos, quieres dormían con sus manos entrelazadas sobre bonnie, sonrió preguntándose en qué momento paso eso, la pequeña dormía profundamente, dedenne dormía en su pecho, apoyado en las manos de ash y serena, y beldum, quien por alguna razón no quiso separarse de bonnie, dormía apoyado en su mejilla, al menos se alegró que las cosas estaba mejorando, por un momento, su rostro cambio y con seriedad, recordó la batalla que habían tenido, y todo el problema que surgió de ella, cansado, alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y regreso a su saco, esperando poder dormir un poco mas

[~~]

Les tomo 2 días salir de la ciudad, en parte porque ash y naah ayudaban con sus pokémons a las personas a bajar, korrina, serena y may ayudaban a las personas a ordenarse en las filas, cosa que tampoco era fácil, pues muchas estaban muy desesperadas y trataba de colarse en la fila, además que más de alguna le grito y trato de agredirlas, que de no ser por la policía lo habían logrado, luego de mucho trabajo, el grupo por fin dejo la cuidad, beldum se quedó en la cueva, dejando un poco triste a bonnie, como el grupo tenía muchas cosas que pensar, se regresaron a LeIsrael, ya que era el pueblo más cercano, y además, como les dijo naah, la mayoría de las personan irían a Hadera, la 5 ciudad más impórtate de la región, y la más cercana, por lo que dedujeron que al menos por unos días, estaría atestado de personas, cansados y aún muy desanimados, el grupo se encamino al pueblo, con la esperan de ser de los pocos que tuvieran esa idea

Sin embargo, aún les tomaría un par de días llegar, ya que no llevaban prisa, luego de varias horas caminando, se detuvieron en un centro pokémon, el cual se encontraba a media capacidad

[~~]

No estoy muy segura de esto – comento serena alzando la camisa

Pues si no te gusta, dámela – dijo algo enojada may

Ya está bien – intervino korrina – además no tenemos muchas opciones

Luego del ataque a skyfall, y de haber logrado salir de la cuidad, y al llegar al centro pokémon, que las chicas se dieron cuenta que no tenían sus maletas, y solo llevaban las mochilas pequeñas, por lo que básicamente, no tenían más de 3 cambios de ropa, salvo por may, quien por fortuna, logro sacar su maleta

Cuando se dieron cuenta, naturalmente, las chicas fueron quienes más se preocuparon, ash solo menciono que no había problema, solo le daría al vuelta su camina, por lo may le pego en la cara y lo saco de la habitación, al final este decidió en lo que ellas se cambiaban, él iba a hacer una llamada

Aun así tenían un grave problema, tenían que conseguir más ropa, y no podía usar la que tenían, pues estaba muy sucia, así que may les ofreció prestarles la suya

La mayoría de la ropa de may era similar, camisas rojas y verdes y short azules era lo que más predominaba, serena se resignó y se puso la camisa

Esta era una camina roja con cremallera, tipo chaqueta, la cual le quedaba muy ajustada, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para subir el cierre, y luego de vario intentos lo logro

Korrina no estaba mejor, ya que ella era un poco más grande, pero se conformó con una camisa polo blanco, la cual se marcaba demasiado a su cuerpo, may solo les dedico una mirada de celos nada disimuladas

Como que aprieta del pecho – comentó serena, ajustándose la chaqueta por la cintura

Si – le dijo korrina

Pues lo ciento por ser normal – exclamo may furiosa, luego se giró hacia serena – si no les gusta denme la ropa, para que me molesto en ayu…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el cierre de la cremallera cedió, y como una bala salió disparada directo hacia la cara de may, golpeándola y derribadora

May – exclamo serena asustada, ambas, ayudaron a may a levantarse, quien ahora tenía un moretón en la frente

Mejor pídele su chaqueta a ash – le dijo korrina a serena, entre las 2, colocaron a may en la cama, quien aún seguía mareada por el golpe

[~~]

Ash se encontraba en una cabina del centro pokémon, había llamado a casa, su madre, preocupada había estado esperando noticias de él, le costó varios minuto calmarla, pero al final logró hacerle entender que estaba bien, luego de varios minutos ash colgó y volvió a marcar

El videoteléfono sonó 5 veces antes de contestar, al otro lado, clemont veía asombrado a ash, quien un poco triste lo saludo

Ash – dijo clemont - pero que

Sabes porque te llamo, no es así – clemont lo observo unos segundos, luego asistió – lo pensé mucho, pero creo que lo mejor es que tu decidas

Ash – clemont hablo – que es lo que paso exactamente en skyfall

[~~]

Bonnie lloraba en el cuarto, después de todo, ash le acababa de decir que volvería con clemont, serena trataba de consolarla, ella lloraba sobre sus rodillas, a la vez que chica le acariciaba la cabeza, may veía la escena triste, pues aun cuando ash no tuvo mucho tacto, tenía razón, sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba

Serena – se animó a decir al final – que es lo que ustedes 2 nos ocultan

De que hablas may – respondió serena tratando de actuar normal, pese al nerviosismo que la pregunta de may le causo

Algo paso en skyfall – dijo korrina quien estaba sentada al otro extremo de la habitación – ustedes saben más de lo que nos han dicho, brock dijo que sabía para que querían los materiales el equipo plasma, porque no nos dicen que sucede

Acaso no somos tus amigas - pregunto may enojada- porque nos ocultan lo que sea que está sucediendo, además, también, como fue que salieron de la torre prisma, según bonnie, la entrada estaba cerrada, era imposible que hubieran salido sin la llave, dinos que está pasando

Serena miro a las 2 chicas, incluso bonnie había dejado de llorar y escuchaba atentamente la conversación – debo de hablar con ash – fue lo único que dijo, con delicadeza, quito a bonnie de sus piernas y se levándose, camino hacia la puerta - debo de consultarle algo, pero si, tienen razón, hay algo que no les hemos dicho, pero no es porque no confiemos en ustedes, es solo, que debo de preguntarle algo primero a ash, esperen aquí

Serena dejo la habitación, casi corriendo fue directo al área donde estaban los videoteléfonos, localizo a ash al fondo, hablando con clemont, corriendo, entro sin avisar al cubículo

Te diré todo lo que quieres saber - dijo ash luego de ver a serena entrar – pero debo de preguntarle a alguien primero, tienes razón clemont, pero por eso te pido un poco de tiempo

Clemont lo miro unos segundos y luego asistió

¿Donde están? – pregunto el rubio

A medio camino de LeIsrael – dijo ash, clemont saco una Tablet y tecleo en ella

Espérenme ahí entonces

Que - dijeron ash y serena al mismo tiempo, clemont colocó la Tablet en la mesa

Llegare en 2 días, esperen ahí

¿Estas seguro clemont? - pregunto serena – ¿y tus deberes como líder?

Mi padre se hará cargo, no hay problema, esto es más importante, me prepare para salir mañana, lo veré entonces – dijo clemont cortando la comunicado, ash parpadeo confundido varias veces, luego se giró y vio a serena

Supongo que tuviste la misma conversación – dijo serena

¿Misma? – dijo ash mas confundido

Las chicas me están interrogado sobre lo que paso – suspiro – además, yo… - serena dudo, por un momento pensó en decir lo de paul, pero recordó que él le había dicho que no le dijera a ash, por lo que mirando a su novio a los ojos hablo – ash, ¿qué puedes decirme de mewtwo?

Ash miro a serena unos segundos, su rostro reflejaba que la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa

Debo de hablar con el primero, serena - dijo ash levantándose de la silla – dile a la chicas que clemont viene hacia acá, que les responderé todas su preguntas, pero primero debo de hablar con él, y que cuando llegue clemont les diré

¿Vas a ver a mewtwo? – Pregunto serena, ash asistió – déjame ir contigo

Ash abrió la boca, pero serena le puso su dedo en ella, callándolo – por favor ash, déjame ayudare, yo – apretó su puños – sé que no soy tan fuerte y mis pokémons no son tan fuertes como los tuyos, pero déjame ayudarte, por favor

Ash sonrió internamente, realmente amaba a serena, con delicadeza, tomó sus manos y acercándose la beso en la frente – está bien, te veré afuera, date prisa –dijo sonriendo, serena sonrió también, y corriendo entro al edificio, ash la vio alejarse, girando sobre sí mismo, camino unos metros hasta el límite de la arboleda, mientras avanzaba, estiro sus brazos al mismo tiempo que pensaba lo que iba a hacer, y lo que iba a pasar ahora, sabía que si les decía lo que realmente pasaba, no habrá vuelta atrás, mientras pensaba, su holomisor sonó, ash lo saco y miro la pantalla, extrañad, pues el número estaba bloqueado, con mucha curiosidad contesto

Supongo que al fin lograste salir de skyfall – ash se tensó, pues reconoció la voz al otro lado de la llamada

Si – dijo seriamente – ¿y jessie y james? – no pudo evitar formular esa pregunta

El equipo 22 logro salir ileso, me trajeron el maletín y si – dijo Giovanny ante que ash hablara – yo lo tengo, pero no te llame por ello, sabes por casualidad que fue lo que robaron

Ash medito un par de segundos, pero decidió hablar

Se llevaron un mineral muy específico – comenzó narrar - según naah, es lo que usa en el laboratorio para la construcción de la maquinara para perforación, por ser más resistente

Giovanny pensó uno instantes – me preocupa eso, significa que están avanzado más de lo que esperaba

¿Sabes algo al respecto? – pregunto ash caminando hacia un árbol cercano

No, por desgracia aún no sé dónde están ni donde están trabajando, tengo a mis agentes en ello, sabes que tanto se llevaron

Según naah, fueron cerca de 3 toneladas, iba a ser mucho más, pero nuestra intervención los obligo a retirarse, y tuvieron que dejar varias cajas, ¿sabes cómo lograron escapar?

Si, de hecho por eso te hablo – el holomior vibro – te envíe un video de uno de mis soldado, ellos lograron alcanzar al grupo de ghetsis cuando escapaban de la cueva, sin embargo, ellos no se llevaron el metal, este les fue robado – ash se extrañó –según tengo entendido, tú ya conoces a este pokémon

Con una expresión de desconfianza, ash miro la pantalla, en la esquina una archivo parpadeaba, lo presiono, la llamada paso a 2 plano, y un video comenzó a reproducirse, era un archivo de baja calidad, y se movía mucho – alguno agente míos – dijo Giovanny, se había activado el altavoz – tiene cámara en sus trajes, principalmente los grupos de asalto, les ordene detenerlos, pero hubo un inconveniente

El video solo duraba apenas un minuto, este mostraba al grupo luchando contra el equipo plasma, de repente, todos los pokémons pararon, sus ojos comenzaron a brilla intensamente, un chirrido resonó en el lugar, y el soldado salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo y quedando de lado, por lo que ash vio al pokémon que flotaba frente a el, acostado

Un malamar levitaba frente a ellos, alzando un tentáculo, las cajas que estaban en los rieles, levitaron unos centímetros, el pokémon emitió otro chirrido y desapareció, dejando al equipo plasma confundido, luego de unos segundos la lucha se reanudo, el pocos minutos el equipo plasma fue reducido y los que quedaron, a cómo pudieron, escaparon por la cueva

¿Lo conoces? – pregunto Giovanny

Si, de hecho jessie y james también se lo encontraron

Lo sé, ellos fueron quienes me hablaron de él, sabes algo más

Sus objetivos no son muy diferentes a los de lysson, él quiere purificar la tierra de la peste humana, según su palabras

Giovanny guardo silencio unos segundos, mientras meditaba lo que ash le había dicho

Está bien – dijo al final – entonces hay que suponer que esta con lysson – ash lo escucho gruñir por debajo

Diem algo – dijo ash – tu sabias sobre el ataque a skyfall

No – respondió Giovanny – y siendo honesto es mi culpa, no creí que haría un movimiento así, tan pronto, pero si lo analizas bien, tiene sentido

Porque hacen esto – más que una pregunta para Giovanny, fue una comentario que ash hizo, Giovanny medito unos segundos

No creas que el mundo es tan simple niño – dijo Giovanny, ash escucho con más atención – el mundo no se divide en buenas o malas personas, ese es un pensamiento muy tonto y simple

Tú no haces muchas cosas buenas – dijo ash

Crees que el equipo 22 es malo, aun cuando te ayudaron, crees que ellos están equivocados por seguirme, aun cuando ellos te salvaron la vida, crees que yo soy el malo, solo porque mis ideales difieren de los tuyos, crees que ghetsis está equivocado, aun cuando su objetivo es la liberación, o crees que sus métodos están mal o es que solo difieren de tu concepto de moralidad, crees que yo soy como lysson, porque busco la unificación en medio de esta guerra

Ash callo unos segundos, nunca había pensado eso

La burbuja en la que vives niño, solo te permite ver una parte de la vida, un solo lado, lo que tú conoces como bondad o maldad solo son los concepto que erróneamente te han inculcado, crees que yo estoy mal, aun cuando yo trato de evitar que lysson cumpla su meta, crees que el equipo galaxia está en un error, aun cuando su objetivo es liberar a los pokémons de la esclavitud, aunque eso signifique una guerra, que todos piensa igual que tú, que considera a los pokémons como iguales, y los que no, son automáticamente son los malos

Tienes un concepto muy herrado niño, y por eso estas equivocado

Bien o mal, son 2 concepto demasiados humanizados, condicionado a patrones erróneos, creados por gente inadecuada

Por eso lo hago niño, yo no busco erradicar, sino ayudar, hacer entender a las personas que es lo correcto, y que es lo incorrecto, y aun cuando sé que no todos estarán deacuerdo conmigo, yo seguiré

Ash callo casi un minuto, escuchado atentamente a Giovanny, no podía negar la verdad de su palabras, pero…

Sabes – dijo al final – es probable, no, quizás posible que tengas razón, sé que el mundo no es blanco y negro, que todos son buenos, pero también que no todos son malos

Podrás tener razón en tus palabras, pero eso no te hace estar en lo correcto Giovanny – Giovanny, dejo su trago a medio camino, sosteniéndolo a la altura de su pecho - porque al final la vida no es así, lo sé, no siempre es justa, no todos es lindo, color de rosa, pero así es la vida, lose, sé que hay gente mala, y gente buena, como tú dices, y por eso mismo, seguimos porque siempre habrá alguien que se defensa, que se alce contra los "malos" y por eso mismo, yo seguiré, no me rendiré, hasta el final

Giovanny guardo silencio uno segundos, mientras las palabras de ash resonaban en su mente, bajo su vaso a la mesa y empezó a reír, primero suavemente, luego su voz subió hasta ser una gran carcajada

Ash escucho en silencio, un poco asustado

Una última cosa – dijo Giovanny – eres un dex-hold

¿Un qué? – respondió ash confundido, por el cambio abrupto de Giovanny, pues un segundo atrás estaba riendo como loco

Supongo que aún no, es muy pronto – dijo Giovanny – pero con lo que paso, sé que él no esperara por mucho tiempo

Una cosa más, si por casualidad te encuentras a una mujer rubia, no luches contra ella

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Giovanny colgó

Ash miro su holomisor, luego lo guardo, para después sacar 2 pokebolas, snivy y riolu se materializaron frente a él, junto a pikachu, quien había estado parado en el suelo viendo a su entrenador – chicos – dijo ash – debo de hacer algo, pero serena vendrá pronto, podrían esperarla y llevarla donde estoy

Ambos pokémons asistieron, ash rodeo el árbol, y se internó en el bosque

Giovanny dejo su teléfono en la mesa, mirando su habitación, en el suelo, a su lado estaba persian, frente a el, su escritorio de caoba, una silla al fondo, y 2 estantes a cada lado llenos de libros, la luz de la lámpara del techo iluminaba el lugar

Es increíble – dijo sirviéndose otro trago, le dio un sorbo y sin quitar el vaso de su boca, miro la foto, dio otro trago y bajo el vaso de vidrio – que tu hijo me haya dicho las mismas palabras que tu aquel día

Se levantó y camino hacia la salida, seguido de su pokémon

[~~]

Luego de unos 5 minutos, ash llego hasta un claro, pikachu bajo de su hombro y camino a su lado, casi al otro extremo, había un tronco caído, donde ash se sentó, un sentret salió del tronco, miro a ash enojado y diciendo algo en su idioma, se perdió entre los arboles

Ash miraba hacia el lugar donde el pokémon desapareció, una fría brisa llegó al lugar, el muchacho se abrigo más, a la vez que embozaba una leve sonrisa

Frente a él había un pokémon flotado tranquilamente

Te tardastes – dijo mewtwo sonriendo

Lo siento – ash bajo la vista – tenía muchas cosas que pensar

Que sucede – pregunto el pokémon acechándose a el

Sería más fácil que lo vieras por ti mismo

No me gusta mucho leer la mente de mis amigos

Está bien- dijo ash sonriendo – será más rápido

El pokémon cerró sus ojos unos segundos, ash sintió un poco de sueño, a la vez que su vista giraba levemente, unos segundos después, la sensación pasó, mewtwo se sentó junto a él en el troco

¿Qué opinas? - pregunto ash

Es complicado, más de lo que pensaba, y honestamente no esperaba que Giovanny supiera de los dex-hold

¿Qué es un dex-hold?

Para hacerlo simple ash – respondió el pokémon – son guardianes

Desde siempre – comenzó a decir, ash cerro la boca, pues iba preguntar – ha habido personas que han buscado destruir el equilibro de nuestro mundo, personas que han buscado sacar provecho de los pokémon y de las persona, y siempre han habido personas que les han hecho frente, recuerdas cuando nos reencontramos, te dije que había conocido diferentes personas en mis viajes – ash asistió – fue una verdad a medias, ash, las personas que conocía, además de tener los mismo ideales que yo, decidieron unírseme a mí, y con el tiempo, más y más personas se unieron, creando los Pokédex Holders, o dex-hold para abreviar

Los dex-hold somos guardianes ash, cada dex-hold es un grupo, con un líder, quienes vigila y preservan a la paz, y creo que es hora de forma uno nuevo, contigo

Yo – exclamo ash asombrado

Si, tu tienes algo que muchos olvidan ash, compasión, tu trata a las personas y a los pokémon por igual, y por eso quiero que me ayudes

Pero ten en cuenta ash – dijo mewtwo - es peligroso, lo que paso ahora en skyfall, es un muestra de lo que te enfrentaras, te pondrás en peligro no solo tú, sino también aquellos que te acompañen

Inmediatamente el rostro de serena vino a su mente, eso lo desamino un poco, a la vez, las palabras de serena resonaron en su mente, ash apretó sus puños, pues sabia lo que significaría, pero también sabía que si ellos se enteraban, no lo dejarían solo

Es mejor preparase para lo peor, que tratar de evitarlo – las palabra del pokémon lo regreso a la realidad – ash sé que te preocupan tus amigos, pero ten en cuente que las cosas ya no son como antes, lo que están haciendo ahora, no afectará solo a una región, o a un grupo, sino a todo el mundo, y sé que tus amigos, no se quedara de brazos cruzados

Si acepto – dijo ash – tendré que decirles a ellos sobre ti

¿Confías en ellos?

Ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar, sonriendo ash respondió – si

Entonces yo también ash, aun así, creo que es mejor esperar a que todos estén reunidos, ya que creo que clemont también querrá saberlo

Además – añadió el pokémon girándose – tu novia también debe de saberlo – dijo viendo hacia un árbol, ash se levantó para ver, pues le pokémon le obstruía la vista,

Detrás de un árbol, serena asomo algo apenada su cabeza, el pokémon la invito a acercarse, muy nerviosa la chica camino hacia ellos

l-lo siento – dijo serena en cuanto llegó frente al pokémon – no era mi intención escuchar a escondidas

No te preocupes, de todas formas yo ya sabía de tu llegada, además – le respondió mewtwo – ustedes 2 tiene mucho de qué hablar – se giró hacia ash – volveré en uno minutos, debo de hablar con alguien

El pokémon se separó unos metros de ellos y desapareció, ash se sentó de nuevo en el tronco, e invito a serena a hacerlo

Los minuto pasaron rápidamente, ash le conto todo a serena, todo sobre mewtwo, sobre lysson, sus planes, y su determinación en detenerlo, serena lo escucho en silencio por varios minutos, sin decir ni una palabra, mientras hablaban, alguno pokémons salvajes se acercaron a ellos, pero eran inofensivos y se quedaron en el límite del claro, escuchándolos hablar

¿Entonces? – dijo ash mientras miraba el cielo – ¿qué opinas?

Serena miro al cielo un momento, ash nervioso esperaba impaciente pero en silencio la respuesta de la chica

Luego de unos segundos que al azabache le parecieron horas, ella por fin bajo la vista y lo vio directamente a la cara, sin embargo, ash no lo lograba descifrar la respuesta de serena

Serena lo miro unos segundos y luego, sin previo aviso alzo ambas manos e introdujo sus pulgares en la boca de ash, el cual en shock no logro reaccionar a tiempo, furiosa serena estiro la boca de ash, quien inútilmente trabada de zafarse del agarre de su novia

Eres… un… gran… tonto… ash – decía furiosa la chica

pof.. jo… fele.. - Ash trataba de soltarse del agarre pero serena lo tenía fuertemente sujeto

Como pudistes ocultarme algo así de impórtate ash – soltó al muchacho, quien se froto la mejillas – es que acaso no confías en mi

No es eso – dijo mientras se frotaba la cara – es que… tenía miedo

Ash – serena se peinó el cabello con su mano – sé que es difícil, y entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero recuerda – lo tomo de la mano, y sonrió – no estás solo ash

Lo sé, ahora lo sé bien – ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, mientras sonreían – pero serena – dijo ash – porque me hiciste eso – preguntó molesto mientras se señalaba con su dedo sus mejillas

Me estaba desquitando lo de la otra vez – respondió ella levantados y antes que ash pudieran reclamar añadió – vamos, debemos de hablar con los demás

En ese momento mewtwo se materializo frente a ellos, serena dio un respingo – lo siento – dijo el pokémon un poco apenado

n-no importa – dijo ella recomponiéndose – solo debo de acostumbrarme a esto, no es así – dijo sonriendo al final, el pokémon sonrió

Ash – dijo girando su rostro hacia el azabache – los veré en LeIsrael – luego de eso, desapareció

Ambos se encaminaron al centro pokémon, ash aun pensado en cómo se los diría

Esperemos a mañana – dijo serena sacándolo de sus pensamientos – es tarde, lo mejor es que descansemos ash, sé que ellos entenderán y esperaran

Ash sonrió, y tomándose de las manos, ambos entraron al centro pokémon

[-]

¿Y bien? – pregunto may a la pareja en cuanto entraron, ambos vieron que may y brock estaban en la entrada del centro pokémon, esperándolos, korrina estaba arriba con bonnie

En LeIsrael les diré – dijo ash seriamente – mi amigo me pidió eso, pero en cuando lleguemos a la ciudad se los presentare – may miro confundida a su amigo – sé que es demasiado pedirles esto, pero por favor, cuando clemont llegue, les explicare todo

Está bien – dijo brock relajando su miraba – vamos may, ash debe de tener un buen motivo para pedirnos esto, y no creo que un par de días cambien las cosas

May bufo pero luego accedió, por lo que siguió a los demás a la habitación para pasar la noche

[~~]

Increíblemente, al menos para ella, serena fue la primera en levantarse, estirándose en su cama, miro a sus compañeros, quienes aún dormían, no pudo evitar reírse al verlos

Brock y ash dormían en la misma cama, por alguna razón brock abrasaba a ash, quien parecía tener una pesadilla, korrina y may dormían abrasadas, mientras korrina murmuraba algo incomprensible, y may abrasaba con fuera a su compañera, bonnie dormían a su lado, la verla sitio una gran tristeza en su corazón

Durante la noche, escucho a la niña llorar en silencio, pues aun recordaba lo que ash le había dicho, sumado a eso que el LeIsrael se reunirían con su hermano, bonnie abrazaba a dedenne, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, y levemente hinchados, suavemente paso su mano por la cabeza de la niña, ella abrazo un poco más fuerte a su pokémon

Con cuidado serena se levantó y tomo su mochila, mientras buscaba su ropa, su holomisor cayó al suelo de su bolso, tomo una de las camisas de may, y una falda, y recogió el aparato, y trato de encenderlo, sin embargo, las luces de los costados no se iluminaron, extrañada, le dio un pequeño golpeo con la palma, y presiono el botón de nuevo, sin embargo el aparato no hizo nada

¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa? – murmuro enojada la chica

¿No se abra acabado la batería? – dijo un voz a su espada, asustándola y haciéndola casi botar el aparato, por suerte logró atraparlo en el aire, la girarse, ash estaba tras de ella

Lo siento, no quise asustarte, pero tampoco quería despertar a bonnie – serena suspiro – mira – dijo ash sacando el suyo – el miro tampoco enciende, quizás ya se acabó la batería

Probemos – dijo serena, ambos sacaron lo cargadores y los conectaron, casi al mismo tiempo, las luces de los costados se encendieron y comenzaron a parpadear

Bueno al menos eso resuelvo un problema – comento ash

Luego del baño, junto a bonnie, serena vestía bonnie mientras le resto de sus compañeras de terminaban de arreglar, cuando le puso su camisa, bonnie salió de la habitación, serena fue a la mesa y tomo su holomisor, en segundos el aparado emitió una serie de pitidos, mientras la pantalla holográfica mostraba decenas de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, asustando a la chica

Vaya – dijo may mirando la pantalla sobre el hombro de serena – tus padres deben de estar furiosos

Serena sudaba mientras revisaba el historial de llamadas y mensajes

¿Y a ti no de llamaron? – preguntó ella

De hecho si, fue cuando tú y ash salieron a hablar, papa estaba histérico – dijo mientras se rascaba su mejilla – mentí un poco y omití ciertos detalles, como que estábamos en el pueblo cuando la ciudad fue atacada, así que su te pregunta, estábamos lejos

Serena abrió otro menú y marco el número de su papa, suplicando que su mama no estuviera con el

SERENAA – grito su mama a través de la bocina, serena pro dentro maldecía que haya sido su mama quien contesto

Ho-hola mama – dijo ella

Serena donde estas, estas a salvo, no te lastimaron, porque no contestabas cuando te llamamos – serena tenía una mueca de culpa mientras escuchaba a su mama preguntarle, a la vez que se sentía mal pro preocuparla

Estoy viene mama, no me paso nada – ella prefirió omitir lo de la cueva, habiendo como se pondría – y papa

Porque no constes tabas – preguntó su mama

Es que se descargó el holomisor, y no me había dado cuenta, realmente lo siento mama

Tu papa está bien, está en su caravana tratando de localizarte – serena no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos, may se reía atrás de ella, su mama suspiro cansada – voy por él, pero tu donde estas – Grace se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el jardín

En un centro pokémon, por la ruta 34 llegaremos pronto a leIsrael

Serena – su papa exclamo feliz mientras tomaba el holomisor – al fin contestas, hemos estado muy preocupados

Grace – dijo Alexander – necesito hablar con serena un momento, por favor, nos dejarías solo unos minutos

Grace fungió el ceño, abrió la boca pero Alexander se le adelanto – por favor querida, es muy importante

Grace cerrar boca y lo miro, Alexander mantenía una expresión muy seria

Esa bien, vuelvo pronto – dijo saliendo y dando un portazo a la puerta

Serena, dime la verdad, que paso

Serena y may intercambiaron mirada, serena pensó unos segundos y accedió

Alexander escucho en silencio, aun así, se molestó y se preocupó por lo sucedido, serena también le conto que estuvo ingresa por el golpe

Dime algo – dijo al final del relato – vas a volver

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, con una gran determinación respondió – no papa, me quedo junto a ash

Alexander sonrió – está bien, pero ten cuidado hija, y llama siempre

Serena colgó – tu papa es único – dijo may – el mío estaba histérico, y casi viene acá a traerme

Papa es así – guaro su holomisor – vamos a desayunar

El desayuno fue en silencio, bonnie veía de vez en cuando a ash, al terminar, tomaron sus cosas y continuaron su viaje

[~~]

Luego de un día ve viaje casi ininterrumpido, llegaron a leIsrael

La cuidad se encontraba medio llena, principalmente de personas que buscaban información de skyfall, sabiendo que el centro pokémon estaría lleno, se dirigieron al hotel donde se habían hospedado al principio, ash llamo a clemont, quien le informó que acababa de arribar a la región y que le tomaría medio día llegar, el azabache le dio las indicaciones de donde se hospedaban

Por su parte, bonnie mantenía un humor cambiante, se vea muy decaída, y sobre todo molesta con ash, por lo que paso el resto del día sin hablarle, solo pikachu pudo acercársele, ash sabía que estaba muy enojada con él, pero decido esperar a que clemont llegara, por lo que el resto del día fue muy largo para el

[~~]

Al día siguiente clemont les llamo diciéndoles sobre u pequeño retraso en su viaje, pues todos los trenes estaban llenos, comprensible si se toma en cuenta lo ocurrido, el inventor alego que llegaría al día siguiente, por lo que le grupo decido descansa un poco más en el hotel, korrina se mostró molesta, porque ash y serena insistieron en esperar a clemont antes de hablar, serena y may jugaban con bonnie tratando de animarla, quien al escuchar que su hermano llegaría al día siguiente, se entristeció más, pues sabía que él iba para llevarla a casa, brock los dejo para hablar con athenea, viendo que estaba de más en el hotel

El grupo estaba en la habitación, decidiendo lo que harían, ash estaba en su cama, junto a serena y may, korrina frente a ellos con bonnie, pikachu y riolu, mientras discutían, el holomisor de ash sonó, may lo tomo y se lo dio, la ver la apantalla, vio un número desconocido, confundido, contesto poniendo el altavoz, may miro sobre su hombro con curiosidad, al igual que serena

Alzando la ceja, korrina y bonnie miraron a ash, quien se enrojeció en un segundo, a may, quien abrió los ojos mucho, y a serena, quien furiosa le quito el aparato

Hola ash – dijo Cynthia al otro lado de la pantalla, serena furiosa miro a la mujer, quien solo vestían una diminuta toalla alrededor de su cuerpo – o lo siento, es que acabo de salir del baño, y tengo varios días llamándote

Estamos bien, gracias - dijo serena furiosa a la pantalla

Oh, pero si tú eres la amiguita de ash, dime, ¿está el contigo? – pregunto con demasiado inocencia la mujer

Soy su novia- dijo enojada serena - y si, está conmigo

Oh enserio, vaya, ash no me dijiste que tenías una noviecita – dijo cynthia

es-es bueno verte, cynthia

Ash estaba muy preocupada – dijo la mujer quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara – me alegra que este bien, hablamos en otro momento con más calma, ¿sí? Adiooos

Y colgó, dejando a serena con la palabra en la boca, luego de unos instante se giró hacia ash furiosa

¿Era necesario que saliera medio desnuda a hablar? – le grito al aire

Por supuesto, korrina se moría de risa, al igual que may, a la vez que serena mordía la almohada reprimiendo su ira, y ash solo se confundía más

El problema no fue solo eso, con el correr de los días, casi a diario, cynthia llamo a ash, el problema era que siempre, por alguna extraña razón, o bien, acababa de salir del baño, o estaba terminando sus ejercicios, por lo que por lo que siempre estaba con ropas ligeras, lo que ponía más furiosa a serena

Los días pasaron, clembot tuvo un retraso más, por lo que tardaría un día más en llegar a leIsrael, como no tenían mucho que hacer, les tocos matar tiempo, ash aprovecho y salió a comprar algo que quería mandar a su mama, serena se ofreció a ayudarlo, peor él quiso salir solo, korrina la convenció de dejar ir a ash, saliendo y siendo solo acompañado por pikachu

Ash andaba sin rumbo fijo, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta, llegó a un parque pequeño, donde vio a varios jóvenes luchando en algunas arenas, teniendo muchas cosas en su mente, ash siguió de paso y se dirigió hacia un árbol cercano, sentándose a la sombra de este, soltó un gran suspiro

¿Qué voy a hacer? – le dijo a su pokémon, el cual lo miraba fijamente, aun sin ser capaz de hablar, pikachu le demostraba con su gestos que lo entendía, y que realmente quería ayudarlo, en momento así, pikachu se sentía muy inútil, pues no sabía cómo podía ayudar a su amigo, casi deseaba que meowth estuviera con ellos, al menos él podía hablar el idioma humano

Hey tonto, porque estas tan decaído – preguntó una voz frente a ellos

Como cada ash estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto a la persona que se acercó a él, pikachu tampoco lo vio venir aun cuando este se paró detrás del pokémon

¿Gary? – dijo ash

El mismo que anda y calza, ahora dime, que tanto piensas – luego cambio su pose, cerro sus ojos, ladeo al cabeza y sonrió burlonamente - de por si eso ya es muy extraño que tu pienses

Eres un – dijo ash levantándose, pero luego comenzó a reír, al igual que su amigo

Me alegro verte – dijo gary abrasándolo

A mí también, pero que haces aquí – pregunto ash devolviéndole el abraso

Recuerdas que me debes una batalla, o todavía me tienes miedo de la última vez

Aja – dijo ash rodando los ojos – pero si yo recuerdo bien, te di una paliza, y vamos 10 a 11, ganando yo

Eso quisieras, parce que tanto golpes ya te afecta el cerebro, que YO recuerde – dijo gary haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra – yo te gane con un solo pokémon, y vamos 10 a 12, ganado yo

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos y comenzaron a reír, a pocos metros un niño los señalo curioso, siendo reprendido por su madre y llevándoselo lejos mientras murmuraba algo sobre las sales de baño, ellos por su parte, se dirigieron a una cancha libre

Que sea de 2 contra 2, quiero probar un nuevo truco – dijo gary alzando su camisa

Ash abrió sus ojos impresionado, al ver la piedra llave atada a una cadena colgando de su cinturón

Que dices torpe, le entras

Claro que si – dijo ash mientras pasaba su mano por su cintura, pero luego se detuvo, pasó de nuevo su mano por las pokebolas que tenía y cerró los ojos frustrado

Que pasa - preguntó gary confundido

Solo tengo 3, pokémon conmigo, y no tengo a pidgeot, por lo que no podré mega-evolucionarlos

Si quieres vamos… -comenzó a decir gary

No, déjalo - lo interrumpió ash – no necesito la mega para ganarte

Como digas – dijo gary alzando sus hombros – después no te pongas a llorar cuando te gane por 15av vez

Mejor revísate la cabeza, ya ni contar puedes – dijo ash – ve pikachu

Como siempre – dijo gary lanzado su pokebola – lo clásico nuca pasa de moda

Umbreon se materializó frente al pokémon

Vamos – gritaron al mismo tiempo

[-]

Le costó mucho salir dela ciudad sin ser vista, por fortuna incluso pudo seguirles el rastro, era un tonta, lo sabía, pero quería saber que pikachu estaba bien

Y le alegro saber que así era, en ese momento, ella lo observaba desde un árbol, el pokémon luchaba contra un umbreon, sabía que tenía que irse, pero quiso quedarse viendo la batalla, por lo que acomodándose junto al tronco, se dispuso a ver la pelea

[-]

Pikachu se cubrió de un aura blanca y ganado velocidad corrió hacia umbreon, el cual también uso el mismo ataque, a gran velocidad ambos chocaron haciéndose retroceder, pikachu salto y cargando energía en su cola golpeo a umbreon, el cual exploto, mientras 5 copias de este rodeaban al pokémon eléctrico, las cuales la mismo tiempo lanzaba varios orbes de color purpura, pikachu esquivo 4, pero el 5 logro golpearlo de costado

Sin perder tiempo, pikachu salto y golpeo el suelo con su cola, agrietándolo y levantando escombros, con los cuales golpeo a los clones, umbreon retrocedió esquivando un trozo de roca, momento que aprovechó pikachu para atacarlo con rayo

Psíquico – ordeno gary, el pokémon abrió sus ojos que se encendieron de un color celeste, pikachu salto hacia su derecha, pero no logró esquivar el impacto, psíquico, el cual lo mando varios metros hacia atrás, antes de caer, giro en el aire y cargo la energía que le quedaba en su cola, creando una esfera eléctrica, apuntando, la arrojo al mismo tiempo que se estrellaba en el suelo, umbreon, genero una cúpula semi-transparente de color amarillo, la electro bola, al chocar contra esta, redujo su tamaño un tercio, impactando contra umbreon

Umbreon se levantó y cargo una bola en su boca, lanzándola contra pikachu que corría hacia él, el pokémon salto y usando cola de hierro, partió la esfera en 2, para luego golpear al pokémon en su cabeza, quien a su vez, uso Pulso umbrío, creando una explosión y cubriéndolos a ambos con el humo negro

Al disiparse, ambos pokémon yacían inconscientes en el centro del cráter, ambos entrenadores se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos pokémon y los regresaron

Bien, ahora el desempate – dijo gary lanzo su pokebola, Blastoise emergió rugiendo con fuerza

Ash medito un momento, considerando sus opciones, lamento no tener a charizard con él al ver la piedra que colgaba del cañón derecho del pokémon, aun así, mantuvo su espíritu y sonriendo lanzo su 2 pokebola

La mega-evolución no lo es todo gary – dijo mientras greninja se materializaba

Los 4 sonrieron, sin perder tiempo, greninja se lanzó contra Blastoise con las cuchillas en sus manos, el pokémon se giró y se metió en su caparazón, protegiéndose del ataque

Hidro-bomba – ordeno gay, sin salir de su refugio, Blastoise movió el caño derecho y apunto a greninja el cual recibió el chorro de agua explotando, mientras 5 clones rodeaban al pokémon

Blastoise salió de su caparazón y girando disparo a todos los clones, los cuales explotaban – arriba – grito gary, le pokémon alzo su cabeza, solo para recibir un golpeo en esta por parte de greninja el cual, usando la cabeza, tomo impulso y se alejó de él, siendo golpeado por hidro-cañon antes de tocar el suelo

Greninja levanto y sonrió, al igual que Blastoise – dejémonos de juegos – dijo gary – Blastoise mega-shinka – el pokémon se cubrió de colores, mientras su cuerpo crecía

Ash sonrió emocionado – vamos greninja

El pokémon se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Blastoise, con la cuchilla brillando en ambas manos, al llegar giro y golpeó en secuencia al pokémon, el cual giro sobre si mismo, neutralizando el ataque – ahora – grito gary, apuntado, Blastoise golpeo a greninja con aura esfera, con su cañón central, el pokémon recibió el ataque sorprendido, siendo derribado y recibiendo mucho daño

En el suelo, greninja salto a la derecha, esquivando un hidro-pulso, Blastoise siguió atacando, forzando al pokémon a mantener la distancia, greninja alternaba entre rayo de hielo y pulso umbrío, sin embargo, Blastoise recibía los ataques sin mucho efecto

"Esto no funciona, Blastoise tiene mucha defensa" – ash pensaba a toda velocidad, mientras greninja saltaba esquivando o cortando con su cuchillas los disparos de Blastoise, por un momento ambos se vieron a los ojos, mientras el pokémon giraba en el aire, esquivando el ataque, al verse greninja sonrió, y ash también – si es así, te mostrare también mis trucos

Greninja se dejó caer, en el suelo, agachado se multiplico, luego se paró y cerro sus ojos, confundiendo a gary y a blastoise, gary vio que ash también tenía cerrado sus ojos, blastoise reacciono y comenzó a disparar a los clones, destruyéndolos, al final lleno el campo de humo, preocupado el pokémon tomo una posición más defensiva, mientras buscaba con la mirada al original

Vamos greninja – grito ash, haciendo que gay y su pokémon lo miraran – luchemos

El humo se disipo, greninja apareció frente a blastoise, mientras una columna de agua lo cubría por completo

Pero qué demonios – exclamo gary confundido, greninja se impulsó hacia adelante, al llega donde Blastoise lo golpeó con su daga, derribándolo

Hidro-pulso – exclamo gary recuperándose de la impresión, blastoise cargo con su cañon derecho desde el suelo y disparo contra greninja el cual corto el torrente con su cuchilla, luego salto y desde el aire golpeo al pokémon con hidro-bomba, Blastoise se introdujo en su caparazón y girando hacia atrás esquivo por poco el ataque, aun así, al detenerse e incorporarse, fue golpeado por greninja, haciéndolo retroceder

Blastoise apunto y uso aura esfera, greninja corto el disparo y golpeando sus ancas, lanzo 2 shuriken contra el pokémon le cual las destruyo con hidro-cañon, greninja aprovecho ese instante y se acercó a Blastoise golpeándolo en el pecho con su daga, haciéndolo caer de espaldas

Blastoise se levantó, enojado apunto con su 3 cañones al pokémon y disparo en secuencia, greninja esquivo los primero 4 saltando, corto el 5, pero el 6 le dio de lleno, derivándolo, ash apretó sus dientes, encorvándose un poco, sin perder tiempo, Blastoise se metió en su caparazón y girando a alta velocidad golpeo a greninja, mandándolo varios metros atrás

"es fuerte" – pensó ash – vamos más fuerza – exclamo mientras alzaba su puño, gary abrió los ojos al ver los de ash brillar levemente, sin embargo…

Lo hacía hecho desenas de veces, se había memorizado como hacerlo, sabía que cuando ellos 2 se sincronizaban, podían luchar con su máxima fuerza, sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente

Ash cerro sus ojos un segundos, al abrirlos, no estaba el campo, ni greninja, solo un área escura, hacia frio, tanto que se abraso a si mismo buscando calentarse, confundido, miro al rededor, era raro, no era lo de siempre, siempre era un área llena de agua como una cueva, ahora era solo oscuridad, lo que lo hacía sentirse más incómodo a cada segundo, dio 2 pasos hacia atrás, mientras un leve vapor salía de su boca

Ash escuchó un ruido a su derecha, asustado se giró, pero no vio nada, al mismo tiempo, la temperatura bajaba más y mas

Has escucho cientos de voces susurrando alrededor de él, no podía identifica de dónde venían, ni que decían, asustado, se giró, al momento que una sombre se lanzó contra él, era grande, deforme, con ojos brillantes de color carmesí, el ser lo envolvió, ash grito y todo se oscureció

Estas bien – ash abrió ssu ojos, le voz de gary se escuchaba muy lejos, al enfocar su vista, vio a gary quien lo miraba sumamente preocupado – ash, responde – su voz, a pesar de esta a su lado, se escuchaba pagada, como si estuviera al otro lado de la cancha, rápidamente su oído regreso, mientras gary lo llamaba

Qu-que paso – dijo ash tocándose la cabeza

Eso te pregunto a ti – le contesto su amigo, ash miro al frente, greninja estaba en el suelo, Blastoise, quien había vuelto a su forma normal le tendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – cerastes los ojos y luego gritastes, al igual que greninja, luego el agua que lo cubría exploto y ambos cayeron al suelo, ash que demonizo paso

Peor ash no lo escuchaba, aun sentía frio, y no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto

Mejor terminemos por ahora, debo llevarte con un médico – dijo gary preocupado

n-no, yo es-estoy bien – le respondió tratando de levantarse

No, no lo estas, vamos – gary tomo la pokebola de ash y regreso a greninja, luego regreso a su pokémon y ayudando ash a caminar se fueron al centro pokémon

Luego de ser curados, ash y gary volvieron al hotel, ash iba en silencio, pensando sobre lo ocurrido, mientras gary lo miraba de reojo, preocupado, por una parte estaba asombrado por lo que ash había hecho en la batalla, por otra parte, lo que sucedió al final fue extraño, aun así, sabía que de momento, no podría sacarle nada de información a su amigo, por lo que decidido entrar de otra manera

Dime ash, y como vas con serena

¿Serena? – pregunto confundido ash

Si serena, ¿es tu novia no? – dijo gary sonriendo

Eh… ¿espera, quien te dijo eso?

Tú me lo acabas de confirmar, es en serio, ¿tienes novia?

Claro que si – dijo enojado ash – porque no tendría

Bueno – gary cruzo sus manso detrás de su cabeza y rodo los ojos – yo siempre creí que bueno… tú eras ya sabes

Yo que – dijo ash mirándolo enojado

Que tú tenías gustos… especiales

No soy gay

No gay, sino que tú le ibas a los pokémons

Ash miro a gary con la cara descompuesta, tenía un tic en su ceja, a la vez que apretaba su puño

De que estas hablando

Gary por su parte comenzó a reírse de la cara de ash – llegamos – dijo gary señalando el hotel

Gary – ash lo llamo mientras veía la puerta – necesito que vengas conmigo hoy en la noche

Oye, yo no lo hago a eso entiendes ¿no? – le respondió

Que no es eso idiota – dijo ash furiosos – necesito ver a mewtwo, de hecho, necesito que mis amigos lo conozcan, y bueno, tú ya lo conoces

Espera, déjame entender esto – dijo gary totalmente confundido – En serio, se lo vas a presentar

Han pasado muchas cosas, debo de hacerlo

Ambos guardaron silencio

Es cierto – dijo gary chocando su puño con su palma, luego rebusco en su bata – mewtwo me pidió que te diera esto

Gary saco aun caja de madera, la abrió y saco una pequeña piedra de colores, la observo un segundo y luego se la dio a ash

Ash miro piedra asombrado – esto es

Sip – dijo orgulloso – es la charizita Y, teneos que volver a luchar ash, y esta vez, con charizard, blastoise quiere la revancha

[~~]

El día comenzó, el pueblo arbolero se había vaciado considerablemente, pues las personas se había dirigido a las ciudades cercanas, el grupo se levantó, gary se había quedado con ellos, durmiendo en la misma cama de brock y ash, luego de cambiarse y desayunar, el grupo se dirigió al centro pokémon, a esperar, casi una hora después, clemont entro al edificio, bonnie al verlo, bajo la visto y sintió ganas de llorar, ash se levantó y lo llamo, mientras le hacía espacio en la mesa

Hola bonnie – saludo clemont a su hermana, pero esta solo miro hacia abajo, confundiendo al chico

Como era casi las 2, decidieron almorzar, comieron en silencio, cosa que extraño mucho a clemont

Bien, si estamos todos debemos comenzar – dijo ash, cuando termino su 4 plato, todos lo miraron confundido – brock, necesito un favor, podría athenea cuidar a bonnie un momento

Brock entendió y asistió, saco u holomisor y llamo a su novio, que llegó 15 minutos después y se llevó a la pequeña, bonnie por su parte, estaba muy confundida, pues había supuesto que en cuanto llegara su hermano, ella regresaría a kalos, sin bonnie, el grupo salió el edificio y caminaron hacia el bosque, anduvieron por casi una hora, hasta llegar a un claro muy aislado

Serena les indico sentarse en los troncos caídos y las rocas cercanas, haciendo que quedaran enfrente de ash, serena estaba a su lado, ash los miro unos instantes y comenzó a hablar

¿Están seguros de esto? – pregunto el muchacho – un vez que lo sepan, no hay vuelta atrás

¿De qué está hablando ash? – pregunto may

Voy a presentarles a un amigo mío, y voy a explicarles todo lo que, pero sepan que es muy peligroso y que lo que paso en skyfall, es una muestra de lo que nos enfrentaremos

Dinos entonces ash - dijo korrina

Primero que anda, no se asusten, y no griten, mi amigo vendrá y puede que sea un poco… chocante

De qué hablas ash – dijo brock – es un fantasma o que

No, más bien es del tipo psíquico – respondió serena, confundiendo a todos, menos a gary

Mewtwo – dijo ash suavemente, una brisa llegó al lugar, el grupo miraba alrededor buscando a alguien entre los árboles, de la nada un pokémon se materializo frente a ellos, a la izquierda de ash, serena giro su cabeza y sonrió

Como se esperaba, todos, menos gary, se asustaron, korrina se levantó, lucario se colocó a su lado, may se cayó de espadas, brock se levantó confundido, mirando fijamente la pokémon, clemont lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, a la vez que pensaba a toda velocidad

"Lo primero" – may se llevó sus manos a su boca, pues "escucho" a mewtwo en su mente – "es aclarar algo"

El pokémon fue directo hacia brock, asustándolo, ash se hizo una seña con la mano, tranquilizándolo, el pokémon puso su dedo en su frente, recuperando las memorias que tenía borradas

Tu – dijo brock mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el pokémon sonrió, brock suavizo su expresión – me alegro que estés bien

Esperen un momento – dijo may – se conocen

Algo así – dijo brock alzando los hombros

Ahora – dijo ash – voy a explicarles todo – ash camino hacia un tronco que estaba casi en medio del claro, serena se sentó a su lado y ambos, comenzaron a narrarles

No omitió casi nada, y serena le ayudo con lo que sabia

Les conto cobre el origen de mewtwo, la isla, sus viajes, sus encuentros con ghetsis, Plutón, Geovanny, mewtwo también les conto sobre su labor, y sobre lo que había estado haciendo los últimos 4 años

Como imaginaba, todos reaccionaron mal cuando les hablo sobre Geovanny, y su trato, aunque brock admitió que de no ser por su ayuda, las cosas hubieran ido mucho peor

Clemens solo hablo 3 veces, hizo 2 preguntas sobre lysson y una sobre Geovanny

May era quien estaba más asombrada, pues conocía a ash desde hace algún tiempo, y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, aun así puso mucha atención a lo que los 3 decían

El ambiente se puso más serio cuando ash les hablo sobre su padre, brock sabia bastante, casi todo, solo se había omitido algunas partes relacionadas con el otro continente, aun así guardo silencio mientras procesaba lo que ash les decía, aunque esto explicaba porque se había mantenido tan extraño durante el viaje, y porque insistió tanto en ver al profesor zahi

Gary era uno de los que más estaba impactados, pues ash era su amigo desde niños, y habían muchas cosas que desconocía de el

Mewtwo hizo varias observaciones también, hablando calmadamente y respondiendo pacientemente las preguntas del grupo

Fue serena quien le pregunto sobre los demás amigos de mewtwo, el pokémon sonrió y le explico sobre los dex-hold, y naturalmente llegaron al punto que el buscaba, haciendo la pregunta más importante hasta el momento

"que harán ustedes ahora" - dijo el pokémon, serena ya sabía, y ya había dado su respuesta, clemont bajo la visto, puso su mano en su mentón y medito unos segundos, el resto hizo algo parecido

Korrina se levantó y comenzó a caminar, may se quedó sentada en su lugar, con la vista al suelo, brock ya había tomado una decisión, pero decidió espera unos segundos

Es bastante – comento korrina sacando a todos de sus pensamientos – es decir, es demasiado

Si cree que es mucho, puedo hacer que olviden todo, será como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, podrán seguir con sus vidas – dijo mewtwo tranquilamente

No sé ustedes – dijo gary – peor yo te ayudare ash

Esto es mucho – comento clemont - como dijo korrina, y como dijo usted – vio a mewtwo – pero esto ya no es solo una región, el plan de lysson es demasiado… irrealista

Irrealista es poco – exclamo may hablando por fin – ese tipo esta demente, y no puedo dejar que haga lo que quiera, que pasara con mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos si ese psicópata logra su objetivo, yo también te ayudare ash, aunque no se mucho como, hare lo que pueda

El pokémon vio a korrina, ella le sonrió – solo quería confirmar algo, yo tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados

Creo que está decidido - dijo brock – ash te apoyamos, no dejaremos que hagas esto solo

Muchachos – dijo ash feliz – gracias, sé que es peligroso, ustedes vieron lo que ghetsis está dispuesto a hacer, y lysson va por el mismo camino

Ash ya no hay marcha atrás – dijo clemont – no estaré tranquilo si solo dio la vuelta y me voy sabiendo que puedo ayudar – clemont fijo su vista en su puño, que mantenía cerrado – soy el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, es mi deber hacer algo

Bien, ash supongo que ahora ya tienes tu equipo – dijo mewtwo – claro siempre y cuando ellos te acepten como líder

Pues ya valimos – dijo gary riendo, haciendo enojar a ash, serena y los demás rieron por debajo – aun así confió en ti ash, te conozco, y al final puedo ayudarte

Yo estoy deacuerdo – dijo clemont, korrina sonrió

Y yo – dijo may – eres un poco infantil pero cuando la situación lo requiere, sabes usar la cabeza

Bien, está decidido, aun así hay muchas cosas que hacer - el pokémon se separó de ellos – por ahora mantengan un perfil bajo, ash sigues en contacto con Geovanny, cierto – el chico asistió - al final, el probablemente sea nuestro más fuerte aliado, pero recuerda que él tiene otras prioridades, y en el momento que esto pase, el vera por sus propios intereses – el azabache asistió con la mirada seria – cuídense entre ustedes, pronto veré que los demás los contacten, aunque ash, tú ya conoces a 2

¿Quiénes? – preguntó

Kiiroi y akai, le he pedido que te busquen – mewtwo se separó un poco más de ellos, su cuerpo brillo – mega-shinka- murmuro gary – una cosa más – dijo antes de partir – tengan cuidado con la mujer rubia

Antes de poder decir algo, el pokémon desapareció, por unos segundos solo se escuchó el ruido del bosque, sin darse cuenta la noche había llegado, y el sonido de algunos pokémon, insectos y el rio se escuchaba

¿Cuándo se hizo de noche? – exclamó may viendo alrededor

Mujer rubia – murmuro brock extrañado, korrina y serena se vieron entre si confundidas

Lo mejor sería que volvamos al centro pokémon – dijo ash, serena saco a delphox, quien encendió su rama, iluminado un poco el lugar

El grupo se encamino al centro pokémon, mientras avanzaban cada uno iba pensando en silencio, ash, serena y delphox iban adelante, gary y brock atrás

Clemont, ¿que harás ahora? – pregunto ash viendo a su amigo

Me quedo, eso dije

Pero, y el gimnasio – pregunto serena

Mi papa se hará cargo, además él siempre dice que viajar es bueno, ayuda a crecer

Supongo que bonnie se queda – dijo ash

Ella jamás aceptaría que yo me quedara y la mandara de regreso

Le dirás sobre esto

Clemont guardo silencio unos momentos – todavía no, por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento

Bonnie es lista – comento serena – si tratas de ocultarle algo, lo descubrirá

Clemont asistió, mientras a su mente venían los recuerdos de cuando quería hacerle algún regalo de cumpleaños a su hermana y ella siempre terminaba descubriéndolo antes de tiempo

[~~]

Ash miraba fijamente las estrellas sobre él, el entrenador e encontraba sobre el techo del hotel, con pikachu en su regazo, mientras le rascaba distraídamente la oreja izquierda al pokémon

¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – ash giro su cabeza, atrás, brock entraba al techo por una puerta roja de madera, en su mano traía un vaso con un líquido marrón

Brock camino hacia él y sentó en el suelo, a su lado, pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió entrando gary, quien siguió a brock, antes que la puerta se cerrara, clemont entro con una lata en su mano

Los 4 estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, solo se escuchaba a brock y clembot tomar sus bebidas

¿No sabía que tomabas? – dijo ash sin dejar de ver le cielo

Necesitaba algo/ no lo hago realmente, pero… – brock y clemont hablaron al mismo tiempo, brock tomo el último trago, puso el vaso en el suelo y siguió

Con todo lo que ha pasado ash, necesitaba algo, la verdad no suelo tomar, pero tenía mucho que pensar

Desde hace un par de años – siguió clemont – suelo tomar una cerveza con mi padre en las fiestas, pero ahora también necesitaba algo fuerte

¿Qué haremos ahora?– pregunto gary, diciendo lo que todos pensaban

Debemos de ir por la medalla Tesalia, por lo que volveremos a skyfall – comenzó a decir ash – brock, tú te iras con athenea ¿verdad?

¿Tienes algo en mente? – pregunto brock

Si, ya que viajan por sion, podrían ayudarme a encontrar a los reclutas en las ciudades, sé que es peligroso…

¿Sabes quienes estaba aquí? – lo interrumpió, luego le dirigió un mirada seria, dándole a entender que lo sabia

Aqua, magma, plasma, flare, al menos eso me dijo mewtwo, ah... y el equipo rocket también, pero ellos nos ayudan por ahora

Veré al profesor zahi – comentó gary – tenemos muy poca información del viejo mundo, veré que pudo encontrar

Te daré lo que tengo – dijo ash pensado en la caja que le entrego el profesor, y que aún no había abierto, luego se giró hacia clemont - tu vendrás con nosotros – el muchacho dio un sorbo a la lata y asistió

Aún tengo que hacerme la idea – comenzó a decir clemont - pero si lo haré, es solo que, siempre viví en Luminalia, y jamás creí que algo así pasaría, pero pensándolo detenidamente – dio otro sorbo – en realidad con lo que paso en la torre, debí de deducir algo

Nunca había viajado con un grupo tan grande – dijo ash

Es cierto, cuantos somos ahora, ¿9?

Clemont conto con sus dedos mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible – 8 de hecho, bueno quedaran como 5 cuando nos separemos aquí

Aun así, lo más que han viajado conmigo, han sido 4

Será un viaje largo – comento bock

Debemos volver a skyfall, tenemos que obtener la medalla magnetita – dijo ash

Podrían ir a la siguiente ciudad – comentó brock

No – le respondió ash – es necesario, serena y yo perdimos en la batalla por la medalla, es la revancha

¿Perdieron? – dijo gary extrañado

Esperen – dijo clemont – serena está viajando por las medallas

Si – dijo ash – desde que llegamos estamos retándolos gimnasios, siempre luchábamos en pareja, pero en skyfall solo había un representante, por lo que luchamos solos, y ambos perdimos

La coladera – murmuraron brock y clemont al mismo tiempo

Si, bueno – dijo ash avergonzado – creo que me confié demasiado

Es extraño de ti ash – dijo gary – tienes ya mucha experiencia, me sorprende que te hayas caído en ello

A mí no – dijo brock – nunca es bueno confiarse

[~~]

Al día siguiente, el grupo se reunió para desayunar, e informarle a bonnie que clemont se les uniría, naturalmente la niña se alegró más que nadie que sea así, por lo que perdono ash y felizmente comió con el resto

Cerca del mediodía, luego de almorzar, estaba descansado en la habitaron, como siempre, ash comió de más, y estaba acostado en la cama, serena estaba al borde de esta peinando a bonnie, le resto se encontraban dispersos en la habitación, hacia demasiado calor para salir, dedenne y pikachu dormitaban en la ventana, clemont junto a brock miraba la televisión, korrina se dejó caer en una silla de mimbre, justo al lado de la ventana y may y gary jugaban cartas, en ese momento, el holomisor sonó, serena miro el aparto y se enojó, cynthia llevaba llamando ash 4 días seguidos, furiosa se levantó y tomo el parto, luego, para asombró de todos, se sentó en el estómago de ash

¿Serena que haces? – pregunto el muchacho

Tú cállate – dijo soltándose el cabello y desabotonado un botón de su blusa, luego alzo el aparato para enfocar a ambos y contesto

Mira mujer, estoy harta de que estés molestando a ash, él ya tiene a una mujer que atienda sus…

La cara de serena palideció en segundos, como si fuera cera derretida, su rostro cambio en segundos de furia a horror asustando a todos, incluso korrina se despertó y miraba fijamente a su amiga

SERENA YVONNE, EN QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS ATENDIENDO A ASH – el grito resonó por la habitación, aterrada, serena miro a su derecha, su holomisor estaba cargándose junto al de ash, y muy tarde se dio cuenta que no era el de ash el que sonó

No mamá, yo este, yo…

Durante la siguiente media hora, serena fue regañada por su mama, sus amigos, incluido ash, se escabulleron, dejándola sola con los gritos de su mama

[~~]

Luego de 2 días de viaje el grupo llego a skyfall

El pueblo base estaba como ellos esperaban, la mitad de la ciudad acordonada, específicamente la que estaba debajo de la cuidad, mientras el resto, en los edificios, la personas entraban y salían de ello, el grupo comenzó a deambular por el pueblo, buscando donde quedarse, cosa que no fue fácil, pues el pueblo seguía lleno, incluido el centro pokémon, por fortuna lograron encontrar un lugar, el día paso sin incidentes, tanto ash como serena, se prepararon para la revancha en el gimnasio

[~~]

Bien – dijo ash – es ahora o nunca, serena asistió con determinación, ambos caminaron hacia la carpa

Como la ciudad quedó temporalmente inhabilitada, el gimnasio se trasladó al pueblo, siendo ahora una de las canchas de combate, junto a esta, se había instalado una carpa a rayas de color celeste y blanco, al llegar, encontrar a Maisha y a Aziza, junto a la anciana que los había atendido la última vez, maisha los reconoció y los recibió

Vienen por la revancha – pregunto la anciana quien caminaba hacia ellos, ambos asistieron sonriendo

¿Revancha? – pregunto Aziza confundida

Si – dijo serena – vera, es que perdimos la última vez, y con lo que paso en skyfall, no pudimos volver

Me alegra que este bien – dijo ash, al anciana sonrió

Supongo que entonces que quieren intentarlo – pregunto maisha

Si – dijo ash

Pero quisiéramos luchar contra ella – dijo serena señalando con su mano al anciana, ella asistió

No hay inconveniente, verdad maisha

No abuela, si ellos quieres, por mí no hay problema

[~~]

Serena estaba frente a la anciana en la cancha, ash y los demás estaban sentados a un lado de esta, en el suelo, serena aspiro tratando de clamarse, mientras pensaba detenidamente que hacer

"Rhyhorn es mi mejor opción, pero mejor que quede para el final" – ella paso su mano por su cintura, sacando la primera pokebola – ve delphox – exclamo lanzándola

La ancana por su parte, lanzo a zebstrika, el pokémon bufo mientras golpeo el suelo con su pata delantera

Esta vez va en serio – comento ash, clemont se ajustó los lentes, en realidad, para él, era la primera vez que vería luchar a serena

¿Crees que pueda? – preguntó clemont

Sé que puede – respondió ash

Zebstrika se lanzó cubierto de electricidad contra delphox, el pokémon al verlo cubrió su rama con una aura blanca y freno al pokémon - paz mental – ordeno serena, mientras lo detenía delphox cerro sus ojos concentrándose

Zebstrika dio un salto hacia atrás y de nuevo embisto a delphox el pokémon patino hacia atrás – llama embrujada – delphox apuntó y golpeo a zebstrika el cual retrocedió, a la vez que un anillo rojo bajaba alrededor de el

Zebstrika es ataque físico – comento clemont – el efecto secundario no es de mucha ayuda

Serena sabe eso - le respondió ash sin apartar la vista del campo – además le hizo bastante daño

Zebstrika resoplaba cansado, delphox la mira desafiante

Voltio cruel/ nitro carga – ordenaron ambas al mismo tiempo

Ambos pokémon chocaron varias vece, cada impacto los hacia retroceder, pero se recomponían y volvían a atacar, para el 4 golpe delphox agito su rama y lanzo otra llama embrujada

Nitro carga – ordeno serena, delphox sin perder tiempo se lanzó contra zebstrika, impactando contra él, dejándolo fuera de combate

Bien hecho serena – exclamó bonnie saltando junto a dedenne

Serena suspiro aliviada, levando su mano al pecho, delphox sonrió también

Uno de 3 - comentó clemont, ash asistió, pero mantenía su mirada seria

La anciana regreso a zebstrika, y lanzo su 2 pokebola

Serena chasqueo la lengua, delphox miro extrañada al pokémon

Minun saludo al público alegremente, algunas personas que estaba cerca se acercaron con curiosidad, las chicas se emocionaron al ver la pokémon jugar

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó clemont ya que ash había cambiado su actitud, mirando fijamente al pokémon

Es que minun venció a rhyhorn

Espera, ese pokémon venció a rhyhorn – clemont sacudió su cabeza – más aun, desde cuando serena tiene un rhyhorn

La batalla comenzó, delphox apunto al pequeño roedor el cual corría alrededor del campo – recuerdas cuando nos despedimos en kalos – comenzó a decir ash sin dejar de ver la batalla, clemont asistió – pues la pokebola que su mama le dio era la de rhyhorn

Minun salto y en el aire soltó un impactrueno, delphox uso llamarada, ambos ataque chocaron explotando, sin perder tiempo, delphox arremetió contra el pokémon usando nitrocarga, impactando con él, al hacer lo dejo fuera de combate, pero delphox quedó paralizado, serena gruño por debajo

Vaya – comentó la anciana – no sabía que poseías un pokémon tan fuerte

Sí, es mi inicial, delphox y yo hemos estado juntas mucho tiempo

Es bueno eso, supongo que ahora viene el final – comento la anciana sacando su guardapelo

Serena medito un momento, delphox estaba potenciada por nitro carga, pero ya estaba débil, paralizada y tenía desventaja contra absol, alzando su mano regreso al pokémon y libero al 2 pokémon

Al salir, absol rugió con fuerza, su homónimo solo lo miro tranquilamente sin inmutarse

La última vez fue así – dijo ash – y serena perdió, ese absol también puede mega-evolucionar

Mega-shinka – exclamaron ambas, serena toco el collar que llevaba, mientras que la anciana alzaba levemente su báculo

[Les recuerdo, s-absol es el absol de serena]

Ambos pokémons se lanzaron contra ellos, chocando de frente, s-absol alzo su cuerno y cargando energía lanzo viento cortante contra absol, el cual salto esquivando por poco el ataque, al caer se cubrió de aura purpura y se lanzó contra s-absol golpeándolo, el pokémon se aturdió un segundo pero recuperándose le dio un zarpazo al tiempo que se alejaba

Absol se volvió a cubrir de un purpura, pero al lanzare se detuvo a medio camino, perdiendo velocidad, a la vez, s-absol usaba danza espada

Ataque rápido/golpe bajo – ordenaron ambas, ambos pokémons se lanzaron uno contra el otro, chocando, absol golpeo primero, pero s-absol le impacto con más fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder

Viento cortante – ordenaron ambas, ambos pokémons alzaron sus cuernos lanzado una onda blanca, estás al chocar explotaron – fuerza bruta – ordeno la anciana, absol se cubrió de un aura celeste, lanzándose hacia su rival a toda velocidad

S-absol recibió el potente ataque en la cabeza, el suelo tembló levemente debido al impacto, aun en el aire, absol vio a su rival gruñendo, mirándolo a sus ojos y cubierto de una fina capa rojiza– aguante – murmuró la anciana, al mismo tiempo que un anillo rojo cubría a absol

Viento cortante – a quemarropa, s-absol cargo su cuerno, golpeando a absol y mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás, la caer su transformación termino, quedando en el suelo con los ojos en espiral

Se acabó – grito maisha – la ganadora es al retadora serena

Absol suspiro cansado y se dejó caer, mientras volvía a su forma original, serena también soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no estaba respirando, mareada cayo de rodillas, llevando su mano a su pecho, sentía su corazón latir como loco

Y-yo gane – murmuro serena incrédula, sintió una mano en su hombro, sobresaltándose, al voltearse, vio a ash quien le sonreía

Felicidades serena, ganaste- dijo ash sonriendo, luego del extendió su mano – ven, te llevare a las gradas – mientras la levantaba, se giró hacia maisha - podemos espera un momento – ella asistió luego de ver a su abuela

Casi cargándola, ash se llevó a serena hasta las gradas, bonnie saltaba de emoción junto a dedenne y pikachu, los chicos sonreía al ver a serena, quien parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, al sentarla, ash tomo la pokebola de absol, quien los había seguido desde la cancha, y lo metió en ella

Sé cómo te sientes – le murmuro ash mientras caminaban hacia las gradas, ella solo giro su rostro hacia el – estas eufórica, sientes que vas a explotar, y no sabes qué hacer, serena, así se siente cuando ganas una batalla muy difícil

Serena miro a su alrededor, korrina alzo su pulgar sonriéndole, may estaba emocionada, dándole palabras de ánimo, al final serena sonrió y se relajó en la grada de madera

Al verla recompuesta, ash sonrió y girando, camino hacia la cancha, colocándose donde había estado serena, la anciana sonrió amablemente, esperando con paciencia que él se preparara

¿Estás listo? – pregunto la anciana, ash sonrió y tomo una pokebola

Comencemos – dijo ella lanzando la suya

Serena aun temblaba en su asiento, korrina se sentó a su lado ya le paso su brazo sobre su hombro, tratando de calmarla

Es tu primera batalla sola, ¿no es así? – Comentó gary, serena miro al muchacho – si, ash tiene razón, se cómo se siente, es increíble ¿no?, te sientes llena de energía, agotada y vitalizada a la vez, así se siente cuando ganas tu primera batalla – gary miro la batalla frente a ellos, con un aire nostálgico – sabes, a veces aun extraño ir por las medallas, solo un poco – comentó le muchacho

¿Porque ya no seguistes? – preguntó serena

Encontré mi vocación, sin embargo, en el fondo, aun soy un entrenador, siempre amare las batallas pokémons

Serena vio la batalla, Gliscor, el pokémon que ash le mostró cuando estaba en su casa, volaba mientras esquivaba a un pokémon pequeño, que también volaba atrás de él, serena saco su pokédex y escaneo al pokémon, el cual lanzaba ráfagas de viento contra Gliscor

 _ **Emolga, el Pokémon ardilla cielo, emolga vive en los árboles y usa su membrana tipo capa para planear en el aire, como muchos pokémons eléctricos, emolga almacena en una membrana la electricidad generada por sus mejillas que usa para defenderse**_

El pokémon usaba ida y vuelta, mientras Gliscor chocaba con el usando giga impacto, derribándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate

La batalla continúa, el siguiente pokémon, un eletrive, logro vence a Gliscor con puño hielo, y aunque también venció a muk, quedo bastante débil y envenenado, cayendo antes que ash liberar a su último pokémon

Vaya, esto es interesante, supongo que esto es el fin – dijo la anciana sacando su guardapelo

Ash también asistió, estaba muy emocionado, pero no era por la batalla, aunque no sabía porque, se sentía muy feliz por serena

La anciana lanzo su última pokebola, exceptuando a bonnie, korrina y serna, todos se sorprendieron al ver la pokémon frente a ash

Por un momento ash pensó en usar al pikachu, incluso le pokémon se situó a su lado, pero rechazo la idea, y haciendo un gesto con su mano, saco otra pokebola

Por un segundo pensó en greninja mientras miraba la capsula, pero lo descarto, aun no se sentía cómodo con él, sabía que no era le momento de pensar en ello, por lo que enfocándose, apretó la pokebola si quitar su vista de enfrente - lo siento amigo – dijo al pokémon el cual giro la cabeza y movió sus orejas confundido - pero quiero ir con todo frente a el – dijo mientras lanzaba la última pokebola

Ivysaur se materializo frente a ellos

¿Cuándo evoluciono bulbasaur? –preguntó may con interés, gary también estaba asombrado

¿Ash tiene un Ivysaur? – comentó clemont

Ese pokémon – pregunto gary – venció a ash antes – korrina asistió

La batalla comenzó, sin perder tiempo, Ivysaur se lanzado contra raichu, el cual esquivaba los ataques sin dificultad – paralizador – ordeno ash, Ivysaur se detuvo y libero un polvillo amarillo a su alrededor, raichu salto hacia atrás alejándose de el

[-]

Muchas personas se habían reunido, desde que el gimnasio se trasladó a la aldea, se corrió el rumo de una anciana con un raichu muy especial, naturalmente esto atrajo a muchos entrenadores, entre ello, uno que destacaba mucho por su físico, el joven miro la batalla con interés, emocionándose con esta, frente a él, un Ivysaur y un raichu luchaban a distancia, el pokémon planta materia un nube amarilla a su alrededor, obligando al eléctrico a atacar a distancia, sin embargó sus ataques, a excepción de onda certera, eran muy poco eficaces, por desgracia para el Ivysaur, aunque podía atacar con sus lianas, el ratón eléctrico era muy rápido, por lo que lograba evitar sus ataques con relativa facilidad

Trueno – ordeno la anciana, el pokémon salto y cargando energía lanzo su poderoso ataque, Ivysaur lo esquivo prediciendo el lugar de impacto

No – grito el entrenador, pues se dio cuenta muy tarde de la trampa, el rayo al caer, genero una nube de tierra, cosa que raichu aprovecho, pues deshizo la nube de polvo que mantenía Ivysaur como escudo, y con la distracción provocada por su ataque, raichu se lanco cargado de energía contra el pokémon, impactando y liberando la energía que había acumulado, Ivysaur patino hacia atrás, mientras que pequeñas descargas eléctricas lo cubrían

 _Paralizado_ – pensó el joven al ver al pokémon gruñir con un ojo cerrado y una mueca de molesta en su cara, la cual cambio por uan sonrisa la ver la pokémon, el muchacho también sonrió al ver lo rápido que pensó su entrenador

Raichu se tambaleo, mientras decenas de pequeñas flores brotaba de él, al mismo tiempo, que 3 motas de luz verde fluorescente salieron de él y volaron hacia Ivysaur

 _Interesante_ – pensó le muchacho, mirando con interés al joven y al pokémon, se recostó en un poste de luz, mientras esperaba ver lo que el entrenador haría

[-]

Ivysaur y raichu chocaron entre sí, Ivysaur cayó pesadamente, e incorporándose, se lanzó de nuevo, paralizándose a medio camino, raichu aprovecho y lo golpeó a quemarropa con onda certera, haciéndolo retroceder, seguido de más energía drenada del pokémon

Aquí se acaba – dijo ash – rayo solar

No lo dejes, ataque rápido

Ivysaur cargaba energía lo más rápido que podía, raichu se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Ivysaur, chocando de frente, dañándolo y haciéndolo retroceder, sin perder tiempo, repitió el ataque, cada golpe debilitaba al pokémon, agotado Ivysaur vio a raichu quien se lanzaba de nuevo contra el

Salta – grito ash, Ivysaur sintió su cuerpo contraerse, pero se mantuvo, ordenándose así mismo moverse, salto evitando por poco el embiste de raichu, quien paso de largo debajo de él, el pokémon se giró, solo para encontrar a Ivysaur apuntándole con su flor – ahora – grito ash, seguido de un destello y el rayo que Ivysaur lanzo desde su espalda, el rayo solar le dio de lleno, explotando, Ivysaur cayo sosteniéndose a duras penas

Es todo – dijo el árbitro – el ganador es ash kétchum – raichu estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral, Ivysaur sonrió y cansado se dejó caer, ash llegó a tiempo, y lo sostuvo

Eres increíble – dijo ash – gracias amigo, descansa ahora – le dijo guardándolo en la pokebola

Bien hecho viejo amigo – dijo la anciana a la pokebola, que guardo en su guardapelo, luego sonrió y camino hacia ash – fue una buena batalla, la disfrute mucho

Gracias – dijo ash apenado y rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la anciana llamo a serena quien dio un pequeño brinco y corrió hacia ellos

Bueno, si es así - comenzó a decir, maisha se acerca ellos con una caja amarilla – les entrado la medalla tesalia [2] – maisha abrió la caja, en ellas, 2 medallas de color negro, brillante, ambas estaban finamente cortadas en forma de diamante e incrustadas en un pequeño cilindro plateado, unido a otro por un pequeño hilo metálico, serena pensó en una par de pendientes, ambos tomaron las medalla y las colocaron en sus estuches

Fue una gran batalla - dijo la anciana – espero verlos de nuevo

Por ahora vamos al centro pokémon – comento gary, siendo secundado por el resto

[-]

El vio al grupo despedirse de la anciana, fijándose en ellos, se percató que era un grupo variado, habían varias chicas bonitas, sonrió y se encaminó a la anciana para poder retarla a una batalla

Yo sigo – exclamo felizmente, la anciana miro la joven, era alto, con el cabello rojo rizado, muy musculoso, vestía una chaqueta verde abierta, con las mangas arrancadas, por lo cual mostraban sus brazos, tampoco llevaba una camisa debajo de su chaqueta, por lo que también se veía sus pectorales, y su pecho bronceado, vestía un pantalón azul, y cinturón de cuero con una hebilla que emulaba la cabeza de un tauros – ¿puede ser con usted? – pregunto el

Lo siento – contesto ella - pero mis pokémons deben descansar, pero si quiere – añadió al ver al muchacho decaído – mi esposo puede luchar en mi lugar, es muy fuerte también

En serio – exclamó sonriendo, con su ojos amarillo brillando de emoción – que así sea – exclamo alzando su puño

El anciano resultó ser muy fuerte, como él lo comprobó, sonriendo de emoción, escucho al muchacho el Ivysaur a su espalda, mientras guardaba su pokémon debilitado, miro sobre su hombro, el grupo estaba saliendo de la ciudad y pasaba frente a ellos, charlado animadamente entre ellos

Ve chesnaught - exclamo liberado a su ultimo pokémon, el anciano sonrió, mientras su mega-mawile daba unos pequeños giro frente a él, dando un último vistazo al grupo se giró y exclamo – demostrémosle nuestra fuerza chesnaught - al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente con un resplandor verde-esmeralda

[-]

¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto bonnie, quien caminaba de la mano de su hermano

Por ahora – dijo ash – iremos a la siguiente ciudad, y luego – dudo – nos separaremos, supongo

Por un instante se sintió un ambiente triste, ash se reclamó mentalmente el haber dicho eso

No importa – dio gary – al fina siempre estamos juntos, y nos volveremos a ver pronto – dijo sonreído, animando al grupo con ello

Es cierto - dio brock – por eso yo…

Sin embargo, el moreno se calló, ya que frente a ellos, flotaba un pokémon azul

Bonnie fue la primera en reaccionar, y corriendo se acercó al beldum, quien estaba flotando en medio del camino, el pokémon se acercó a ella y bonnie lo abrazo con cariño

Beldum, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó bonnie, el pokémon comenzó a emitir una serie de gruñidos, mientras se movía de un lado a otro

Ash miro con curiosidad la escena, gary se acercó ale y le susurró al oído – es lo que creo, ¿verdad? – el entrenador asistió y camino hacia bonnie y dedenne

Bonnie – dijo – cero que quiere retarte – en cuanto dijo eso, el pokémon empezó a agitarse emocionado

¿Es en serio? – el pokémon se movió afirmado la pregunta – pero yo…

Bonnie - serena se acercó a ella – de todas formas tienes que capturar un 2 pokémon, lo olvidas

Un momento – interrumpió clemont - ¿cómo que capturar un 2 pokémon?, bonnie, el profesor dijo que no podías capturar…

Es que pasaron varia cosas clemont – lo interrumpo korrina – ven te explicó, bonnie, da tu mejor esfuerzo – dijo pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de clemont y llevándolo fuera del camino

La pequeña se sintió insegura, pero apretando su puño asistió enérgicamente, el grupo se alejó un poco dejando a ash junto a bonnie, quien miro a dedenne, el cual le devolvió la mirada con determinación

Espera – dijo ash – cola de hierro – exclamo, pikachu salto sobre su hombro y se lanzó contra beldum, el pokémon reacciono a tiempo y embistió con todas sus fuerzas contra pikachu, ambos chocaron en el aire, pero beldum fue lanzado hacia atrás, logrando recupera el equilibro antes de chocar contra el suelo, giro en el aire y se preparó para embestir

Alto – dijo ash lazando su mano, luego se giró hacia brock, este entendió y rebusco en su mochila, sacando una poción, y lanzándola hacia ash, quien la atrapo en el aire y se acercó a beldum, rociándolo con ella

¿Está bien? – bonnie miro confundida a ash

Solo quería confirmar algo bonnie, ahora escucha - ash volvió a colocarse a su lado, y se arrodillo para estar a su altura, beldum permaneció flotando frente a ellos esperando - beldum es un pokémon muy fuerte con una buen defensa y ataques, dedenne tiene poca defensa, trata de que no sea golpeado mucho, y asegúrate de paralizarlo en cuanto puedas, mantén la distancia y calcula tus ataques

Bonnie escucho con atención a ash, asistió y luego mando a dedenne, quien corrió hasta situarse frente a beldum, ambos pokémons pasaron a al defensiva

Tu puedes – le dijo ash quedándose a su lado, pikachu subió a su hombro, el resto se quedó a un lado del camino mirando la batalla, exceptuando korrina y clemont, este último escuchado la explicación de korrina

Bien – comiencen – exclamo ash sonriendo, bonnie miro fijamente a beldum, el cual pasando unos segundos se lanzó contra dedenne

Dedenne salto a la derecha, y rodando lanzo un impactrueno, golpeando al pokémon, beldum se estremeció y girando en el aire, se lanzó contra dedenne, golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar un par de metro, dedenne se incorporó y se lanzó contra beldum, chocando con él, ambos pokémons retrocedieron, beldum generando chispas en su cuerpo, sin embargo se recuperó y se lanzó contra dedenne, tomándolo por sorpresa

Dedenne – exclamo bonnie la ver a su ponen en el suelo, con dificultad, este se incorporó, ash coloco su mano en el hombro de la niña

Cálmate – le dijo – recuerda lo que te dije

Bonnie miro a ash, y luego a dedenne, luego aspiro con fuerza y se relajo

Dedenne, impactrueno – ordeno, el pokémon ratón salto y soltó la descarga contra beldum, haciéndolo retroceder, el pokémon miro enojado a dedenne y se lanzó contra el – rueda – ordeno bonnie – el pokémon rodo por el suelo, esquivando el ataque – tacleada- ambos pokémons chocaron, dedenne y beldum retrocedieron y se lanzaron de nuevo, a la 3 colisión beldum se estremeció, mientras más chipas lo rodeaban, bonnie sonrió – impactrueno – dedenne salto y lanzo su ataque, beldum lo recibió de lleno y cayo, rodeado de mas electricidad

Ahora – dijo ash, bonnie se sobresaltó y tomo la pokebola que tenía en su bolsa, estaba tan nerviosa que casi la bota, malabareando la logro sujetar y la lanzo, acertando, beldum se introdujo en la capsula, esta se estremeció varia veces y luego dio el tono de captura

Bien hecho – exclamo clemont, asustando a bonnie, quien había olvidado que su hermano estaba ahí

Ve – le dijo ash, bonnie miro desorientada la pokebola, luego reaccionó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, para cuando llegó, había corrido los últimos metros, la tomo en sus manos y sonrió

Tengo un beldum - exclamo emocionada – hermano mira, capture un beldum – grito corriendo hacia clemont y lo abrazaba

Bien hecho bonnie – dijo clemont sonriendo y acariciándole la cabeza

Bonnie saltaba de felicidad, hasta que ash le pidió la pokebola, luego fue con brock y entre ambos, junto a bonnie que se paraba de puntilla para ver, curaron al pokémon

Con un nuevo pokémon para bonnie, el grupo reanudo su camino hacia la siguiente ciudad

[~~]

Bien llegamos – dijo ash mientras veía la ciudad que se alzaba frete a ellos

El grupo camino por varios días, atravesando el bosque, hasta llegar a su siguiente destino, el Valle de Jezreel, una ciudad que se encontraba entre twilgthlig y skyfall, pero, que extrañamente, no era accesible de manera directa, sino que solo podía llegar a ella atravesando el valle que separaba ambas ciudades, por lo que se vieron obligados a dar un enorme rodeo, esta ciudad era el siguiente camino para serena, ash y bonnie, ya que ahí se realizaría la siguiente competencia, y lucharían por su siguiente medalla, también bonnie, ya que debido a lo que paso en skyfall, no pudo participar por su insignia, por lo que esta sería su debut

El grupo camino siguiendo la calle pavimentada, junto al rio que serpenteaba hacia la ciudad, charlando animadamente sobre lo que harían y como se iban a distribuir, en jezreel gary partiría a ranma gan, tomando el tren de batalla, brock se quedaría esperando a su novia, quien pasaría por la ciudad unos días después, mientras el resto, luego de la batalla, partían a ranma gan, gary se quedaría unos días con ellos, y luego partiría a la ciudad

.

.

Sigo vivo, y feliz años nuevo a todos (aunque algo tarde) jajja

Hay algo que tengo que decir antes de todo

Hijos de puta, se besaron (y si, 6 meses tarde jajaja, no me maten por eso)

No en serio, me trago todo lo que dijo, superaron mis expectativas, fue hermoso, y lo mejor de todo, el director confirmo que si fue en la boca, no podía ser más feliz

La verdad yo esperaba el final clásico, ya saben, "somos los mejores amigos por siempre, abrazos y todo eso", y luego, no vuelven a ser nunca mencionado en la serie, la verdad nunca me paso siquiera por la mente esa escena, que serena lo besara, y la reacción de bonnie es matada de risa

Aunque es un poco tarde, lo sé 6 mese tarde, pero tenía que decirlo

Lamento la demora, me pasaron muchas cosas en estos meses, cambie de trabajo, uno más exigente, y tuve que dejar la universidad, sumado a eso, mi perro murió a principio de años, y eso me deprimió mucho, tenía 10 años de tenerlo, y me dolió mucho su muerte

Un aviso, por motivos ajenos, no voy a poder continuar la historia, por lo que me veo obligado a abandonarla, aun asi, se que por el gran apoyo que he recivido en todo este tiempo, he decidido decirles el final que tenia planeado para la historia

Poco antes de regresar a kanto para la liga, lysson lanza su ataque, todo el grupo lucha por detenerlo, al final ash y serena acorralan a lysson, este activa su arma final, y lanza un rayo contra ellos, serena protege a ash y muere en ese momento, ash logra vencer a lysson, quien muere a manos de mewtwo, con la muerte de serena, ash se deprime mucho, un año después, miette se acerca el y logra sacarlo de su depresión, pero ash decide no seguir siendo entrenador, y se vuelve pianista, y se compromete a ayudar a miette a cumplir su sueño

Por cierto, estoy viendo sol y luna, pero no con la misma intensidad de XYZ, aun ahora siento que es un cambio muy drástico, no está mal la serie, de vez en cuando me saca una risa, pero no la sigo con la misma intensidad que XYZ, de hecho estoy atrasado 1 capitulo en la serie, sin incluir el de hoy, aun así, no esta tan mal, pero no es lo mismo jeje

Una cosas más, aunque como dije, 6 mese tarde, pero, me dio curiosidad que en cuanto salió el primer capítulo de SL, a ash lo shipearon con cada chica que había, cambiando de chica en cada capítulo, incluso lo metieron con las hermanas de lana, jaja me dio la impresión que quedaron dolidos por el beso jeje, bueno, es solo mi opinión, creo que ahora están shipeando con la relación homosexual con el moreno jajaja, a la cual apoyo totalmente jajajaa

Por cierto, aunque sea difícil de creer, me robaron un personaje, en serio, y es medio spoiler

Un personaje muy importante que debía salir dentro de 3-4 capítulos, no lo termine de decidir, es similar en apariencia física a lusamine, cabello rubio, largo, esbelta, con un carácter fuerte

Sin embargo yo me base en queen, de Girls of the Wild's, un manhwa, para este personaje, pero solo en lo físico, pronto lo verán, de hecho, ella ya fue mencionada varias veces, y es muy importante en la trama, a mi me impacto bastante, pues se parecía mucho a ella

Por cierto, un personaje muy importante, el cual es vital para el grupo, volvería en el capítulo 22, ella es alguien sin el cual el grupo no puede estar, y es muy importante en la historia, a ver si adivinan quien es

Hoy no obtuve review, no sé porque, no gusto mucho el capítulo anterior supongo, dejen comentarios que eso me anima a seguir, adiós

Una cosa más, no es relativo a esto, pero me ayudan por favor, hace poco (1 semana) conseguí la versión luna, alguien sabe cómo saco un ditto con la habilidad oculta, estuve leyendo en internet, peor no me quedó muy claro, si me dan una página o una explicación, lo agradecería mucho

Notas

[1]Sé que la altura de un pidgeot mega-evolucionado es de 2 metros aproximadamente, pero yo le aumente unos cuantos centímetros más, para que puedan volar más personas sobre él, ignoren eso, solo es algo de la trama

[2] esto viene de la magnetita, o piedra iman, que obtiene su nombre de la ciudad griega de Magnesia de Tesalia, ya subí la imagen

Adiós

Próximo capitulo

Resonancia

Lo del final es broma, estaba bien fumado cuando se me ocurrió jajaja, pero si entendieron la referencia, son de los míos

Nos vemos en 2 semanas (ya termine el siguiente capítulo, solo me falta corregir los errores de ortografía) pero dejen review, que eso me anima a darme más prisa


	21. Chapter 21

Anotaciones

[~~]: Cambio de escena, o lugar pero con tiempo trascurrido

[-]: Cambio de escena, o lugar, pero al mismo tiempo

"texto": pensamientos

[numero] Notas al final, si las hay

- _ **Texto**_ -: para separar cuando los pokémon hablen, y también estén hablando personas

Texto **/** texto: cuando 2 o más personas hablen al mismo tiempo

|flashback|: si los hay, que serán contados

 _\- Texto - :_ el texto en curva son los diálogos de las maquinas, como las pokédex

+: Junto a un ataque es que es crítico el golpe

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que aparezcan, en serio trato de quitarlas, pero al final siempre se me cuelan algunas

A menos que diga lo contrario, pikachu siempre está en el hombro se ash

.

.

Capítulo 20

Je t'aime

Había sido una noche larga, y cansada, con pesadez, serena exhalo un largo suspiro, mientras aplaudía, junto al resto de las participantes, por un segundo se preocupó, pues había hecho un gesto no muy apropiado para la situación, dando anotar que no estaba conforme con el resultado, pero se calmó al ver a la chica a su derecha, quien aplaudía mientras su rostro mantenía el gesto de haber mordido un limón podrido, a la vez, que miraba con mucho odio a la chica pelirroja que brincado de emoción al recibir la llave de la anfitriona aelita, quien sonreía con calidez para la chica

Pan – serena miro abajo, a su derecha pancham lo miraba con tristeza, ella sonrió e inclinándose acaricio a su pokémon – no te preocupes, será para la próxima – le dijo sonriendo, en ese momento la chica a su derecha se giró y salió maldiciendo en voz baja, serena la miro un segundo y luego se concento en el público, junto a las demás chicas, saludaron y se despidieron

[-]

Serena – la chica se giró, bonnie corrió a ella y saltando se aferró a su amiga – estas bien

Si bonnie - dijo sinceramente – solo cansada, vayamos a comer, estoy hambrienta

Clemont llamo a su hermana y el grupo partió hacia el centro de la ciudad

¿Estas bien? - pregunto ah acercándose a ella

Serena lo miro unos instantes, luego enlazo sus dedos con los de ash, acercándose a el – estaré bien, supongo que tendré que esforzarme más para la próxima

Sé que lo harás – dijo con convicción ash, serena se pegó más a él, el muchacho no dijo nada y en silencio siguieron a sus amigos, quienes discutían acaloradamente sobre que iban a comer

[~~]

Al despertarse, may miro a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, luego de unos segundos, y más despierta, escuchó ruidos en la ventana, por lo que saltando de la cama, que compartía con korrina, quien seguía durmiente con la boca abierta, salió al balcón

El grupo dormirá en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad, debían de agradecer a brock, ya que su novia fue quien les consiguió el lugar, a muy buen precio

El cielo ya estaba teñido de celeste, las personas empezaban a poblar a las calles, en el balcón, serena miraba hacia abajo a la gente y sus pokémon iniciar su día

Bueeeeenos días – dijo may bostezando, serena sonrió y le devolvió el saludo – que haces - pregunto ella

Nada, solo pensaba

Sobre anoche – serena miro abajo, may le dio su tiempo para responder, sabía lo que le pasaba a la chica, ella misma había sentido eso durante sus viajes

Sé que pasa – dijo may luego de unos minutos – se por lo que estás pasando

Serena la miro confundida – estas atorada – dijo may caminado hacia ella y recostándose en la baranda – te has atascado en tus presentaciones, y por eso no puedes avanzar

Serena abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, tratando de responder

Yo también pase por lo mismo – exhalo un gran suspiro – no puedo ayudarte en eso serena, es algo que debes de comprender pro ti misma, pero te sugiero algo, la próxima presentación no participes, y date tiempo para pensar mejor

No sé qué hacer, no me siento…

Como sueles ser, incompleta – completo may, serena asistió

Por ahora vamos por la medalla, sabes a veces incluso ash tiene razón, quizás una batalla te ayude a despejar tu mente, te sorprendería las veces que me ayudó mucho eso

¿También luchabas? – Pregunto serena con interés – ¿fuera de las presentaciones?

Un poco, oye, pero nuca le digas que tiene razón en las batallas, eso no lo debe de saber - dijo riendo, serena también rio y ambas entraron a la habitación a despertar a los demás

[~~]

El valle de Jezreel tenía uno de los gimnasios más curiosos que serena había visto, bueno, tampoco es que haya mismo muchos, pero era algo… diferente

Para empezar era un edificio de 3 plantas, pintado de azul marino, con cientos de ventanas sin vidrios, por donde se veía a las personas pasar dentro de este

Además que era casi cuadrado, solo por el techo que esta construido con decenas de relieves, que simulaba olas sobre el techo del edificio, las puertas eran grandes, doble de hierro, pintadas también de azul, y alrededor de estos, varios árboles, que por alguna rara razón, estaban podados de forma cuadrada, y muchos, pintados también de azul

Todo el grupo mira con extrañeza el bizarro edificio frente a ellos, que contrastaba enormemente con el resto del paisaje

Bueno – dijo ash aun aturdido – creo que debemos de entrar

El grupo comenzó a caminar, mientras andaban, may vio a miette, quien caminaba junto a un muchacho con boina, ella al ver a may, sonrió y alzo su mano, may iba a llamarla, pero miette negó con la cabeza, extrañada, may miro a miette, quien rápidamente comenzó a hablarle al joven a su lado, este miro extrañado la grupo y a miette, ella insistía, al final el cedió y suspirando caminaron hacia ellos

Rápidamente miette se colocó detrás de may, sin ser vista por nadie, sin perder tiempo, le susurro algo a su oído, may sonrió y disimuladamente llamo a korrina, a quien presento ante miette y la puso al tanto, ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado, sigilosamente, miette camino hasta llegar a la par de ash y serena, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de que se habían adelantado al grupo, brock se giró, pero may puso su dedo en sus labios, pidiéndole silencio, gary alzo su ceja, extrañado, brock sonrió y le pidió silencio

Hola ash – exclamó miette apareciendo de la nada y abrazando el brazo de ash, serena al verla se puso furiosa, erizándose completamente

Miette – grite ella

Miette – pregunto ash, la chica le sonrió dulcemente

No esperaba verlos aquí – dijo aferrándose al brazo de ash

Bueno no, noso… – no pudo terminar la frase, pues serena lo halo fuertemente, separándolo de miette, a la vez que fulminaba a la chica con la mirada

Hola serena – saludo miette con toda la inocencia del mundo

Ash y yo somos novios – soltó de pronto al chica, mirando con furia a miette

Miette parpadeo un poco, sorprendida, realmente eso no lo esperaba, serena por su parte sonreía triunfalmente y veía con superioridad a miette, igual que una niña pequeña que le quito su golosina favorita a su amiga

¿En serio son novios ash? – pregunto miette

El muchacho sonrió un poco avergonzado, asistiendo, pikachu lo secundaba desde su hombro

Vaya, no espera esto – medito un segundos – eso significa que ya no estas disponible

Exacto – le respondió serena

Bueno, por mí no hay problema – dijo aferrándose al brazo de ash – si quieres, yo puedo ser la amante, no te parece serena - le dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo

Que¡

May, korrina, brock y bonnie reían ante la escena, pues casi en cámara lenta, vieron el cabello de serena erizarse, a la vez que enfurecida, le gritaba a miette, quien se reía de ella

Miette tenía razón – dijo el muchacho que acompañaba a miette - esto es muy divertido

¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto bonnie viendo al joven, vestía una camisa verde lisa, unos jean azules, y sobre estos un delantal blanco manchado de muchos colores, tenía el cabello negro, y un corto bigote, sus ojos era negros, muy expresivos

Bonnie - la regaño clemont

El joven se giró hacia ella y le sonrió

Me llamo piers, y soy un artista – dijo con orgullo

¿Artista? – pregunto may

Piers saco un pincel de su delantal, el instrumento aún tenía un poco de pintura verde reseca

Pinto cuadros

Serena está muy enojada- comento brock

Furiosa, serena arrastraba de la mano a ash hacia el edificio, mientras este trataba de no caerse, miette reía disimuladamente viendo a serena caminar pisando fuertemente el suelo, y a ash quien trataba inútilmente de calmarla

No se preocupen – dijo miette al grupo cuando los alcanzo – en cuanto conozca a piers, se calmara – miette sé que pensado unos instantes – aun así me va a hacer falta molestarla

Porque dices eso miette – pregunto korrina

Chicos, él es piers, mi novio – el chico llamado piers sol sonrió, jugando con el pincel entre sus dedos – debo admitir, que me sorprendió eso, y me alegra que será haya tenido el valor de confesársele

Si, pero fue medio raro – comento may – como sea, nos dejaron atrás – dijo viñedo el edificio – entramos

[~~]

Serena respiraba agitadamente, y no era por la batalla, ni siquiera habían empezado, en ese instante estaba junto a ash en la cancha, esperándolas indicaciones, sin embargo ella no ponía mucha atención a lo que el réferi decía

Total ella ya conocía las reglas, y si las recitaban, era solo formalidad

En lo personal, ella se sentía muy tonta, para empezar, cuando may le revelo que en realidad miette nunca tuvo intención alguna con ash, y más aún, le presento a su novio, la hizo sentir muy tonta, había mantenidos celos hacia ella por nada, y la cosa no mejoraba con las burlas de korrina y miette, ash por su parte, no entendió o se hizo el desentendido, sea como sea, tuvo que soportar las burlas de su amigas

Sabía que tenía que enfocarse, pero aun sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza, forzándose, alzo la vista hacia la cancha

Ash estaba a su saldo, junto a pikachu esperando, enfrente, al otro extremo, una señor vestido de azul marino, chaqueta, pantalón y bufanda, parado esperando, él era Jholmath, el líder del gimnasio agua del valle de Jezreel, un escultor, quien parecer, era muy famoso en la región

Además de su estrafalaria forma de vestir, el tipo tenía un poblado bigote, también teñido de azul, serena solo podía pensar en la extraña fijación del tipo por el color, atrás de él, una joven esperaba pacientemente

Serena se fijó en ella, tenía el cabello corto, color café, ojos del mismo color, vestía una camisa holgada, color crema con un estampado en rosa de un teddiursa, unos pasarios celestes, ella estaba sentada en una pequeña silla de madera, escuchando música

El líder del gimnasio, Iba a luchar solo, ya que su asistente/aprendiz, había salido a comprar herramientas, y no volvería sino hasta pasado mañana, además el insistió pues dijo que así era más divertido

El tipo hablara con un raro asentó, que ash no pudo identificar, pero que a serena se le hacía un poco familiar, aunque tampoco logro dar de donde era

La chica mira alrededor, a lo largo de la pared, habían decenas de estatuas de hielo, de pokémons y humanos dispersas a lo largo de la habitación, con vergüenza, recordó la de la entrada, donde el grupo tuvo que pasar con la vista la suelo, ya que habían muchas estatuas de personas desnudas, y con un gran detalle del metabolismo, totalmente rojos, clemont se giró al caminar y cubrió a su hermanita, quien insistía en ver las estatuas, korrina solo dio un vistazo y siguió como si nada, al igual que piers, miette también se mosto levemente incomoda durante el trayecto

Incluso ash no pudo evitar sonrojarse la extremo la ver a una estatua de una pareja desnuda, en pleno acto, demostrando su "amor", la cual estaba justos, en la entrada la cancha, para ese instante, clemont le quito su chaqueta y envolvió al cabeza de bonnie quien entre protestas, insistía mas en ver la escultura

El edifico era grande, eso lo notaron desde afuera, y era frio, no al extremo de necesitar ropa especial, pero si muy fresco, y sería hasta agradable, de no ser por las estatuas de la entrada

Serena miro al frente, el árbitro termino, y alzando su brazo, ordeno el inicio del combate, sacudiendo su cabeza y quitando las extrañas ideas que las esculturas le habían dado, lanzo a misdreavus a la cancha, y al lado ella, se materializo riolu

El pokémon se mostró un poco nervioso, al ver al Sealeo y al Vanillish frente a él, giro su cabeza levemente hacia ash, y este le sonrió con confianza, riolu asistió también y se colocó en posición de combate

La batalla empezó sin contratiempos, misdreavus flotaba esquivando los picos de hielo que volaban hacia ella, y lanzaba bola sombra, ash sonreía al ver que el entrenamiento de misdreavus funciono y aprendió ese ataque, enfocándose ordeno a riolu usar palmeo mientras corría a toda velocidad contra Vanillish, quien lo repelía con viento helado

Riolu hacía gracia de su velocidad y agilidad, logrando mantener a raya al pokémon de hielo, aun así, no lograba hacerle mucho daño, misdreavus mantenía un combate parejo contra sealeo, el cual a pesar de no ser muy rápido, era muy resistente

Cambien – grito el líder del gimnasio, girando, sealeon apunto a riolu y usando rayo aurora, golpeo a riolu, quien fue tomado desprevenido, misdreavus también recibió un fuerte golpe, recuperándose cambio de objetivo y ataco a Vanillish quien contratacaba con viento helado

Ataque rápido – ordeno ash, riolu trato de moverse, pero sealeo fue más rápido, rodando, golpeo con su cuerpo al pokémon, mandarlo al otro extremo

Suficiente - murmuro ash sacando su pokebola, serena lo miro de reojo, misdreavus seguía luchando contra Vanillish, ambos atacaban a distancia con bola sombra y viento helado – riolu regresa – exclamo alzando su mano

Riolu vio a ash, quien se veía sumamente preocupado, el pokémon no pudo evitar pensar en su antiguo entrenador, el cual le había gritado por haber perdido, sin embargo ash era muy diferente, se sintió mal mientras pensaba en su pelea, y las batallas anteriores, habían tenido 3, pero las perdió todas, y aun así, siempre le sonreía y lo animaba

Vio a sealeo, quien esperaba el cambio de pokémon

Riolu apretó sus dientes, mientras era cubierto del aura roja del rayo, haciendo usa de sus fuerzas, el pokémon se alzó, rugiendo con fuerza y cubriéndose de un aura blanca

Evolución - exclamo korrina, lucario también veía asombrado la evolución del pokémon

Lucario rugió con fuerza, se giró y encaro a sealeo, quien se recuperó rápidamente y girando sobre sí mismo, se lanzó contra el pokémon, lucario salto a su derecha esquivando la envestida

Aura esfera – ordeno ash, recordando que lucario aprendía ese ataque al evolucionar, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pokédex y apuntaba con ella a su pokémon, lucario junto sus manos y lanzó su ataque, que dio de lleno contra el pokémon haciéndolo retroceder

Ataque rápido - el pokémon se lanzó a toda velocidad contra sealeo, golpeándolo, sin perder tiempo, a quemarropa le lanzo aura esfera, dejándolo inconsciente

Ash miro a su pokémon, el cual lucía casado, pero miraba con firmeza al líder de gimnasio, este sonrió y regresando a su pokémon lanzó su 2 pokebola, mientras ordenaba a Vanillish controlar a misdreavus

Jynx bailo alegremente al salir de su pokebola, serena y Jholmath sacaron su pokebolas regresando a Vanillish quien perdió la batalla y a misdreavus, quien estaba muy cansada para seguir luchando

Ve buneary – dijo sernas, el pokémon salió saltando alegremente, mientras que Jholmath liberaba a Milotic, el pokémon se irguió con gracia, observando a los demás, luego se deslizo hacia su posición

Ash medito un momento, lucario estaba débil, y su mejor opción era pikachu, pero el pokémon, anticiparse se colocó frente a milotic

Sin esperar, lucario uso aura esfera, buneary se lanzó contra jynx, con su oreja cargada de electricidad, jynx la imito y se lanzó contra ella usando puño de hielo ambos pokémon chocaron, girando, estiro su otra oreja, la cual se cubrió con un aura roja – puño fuego – exclamo brock -buneary sin perder tiempo, comenzó a golpearlo con sus orejas, obligándola a retroceder

Milotic uso escaldar, neutralizando el ataque, lucario se lanzó contra milotic creando un hueso traslucido en su carrera, milotic creo un aro de agua a su alrededor y luego usa escaldar, lucario trato de frenar el ataque con su hueso, sin mucho resultado, milotic aplico más potencia, logrando derribar a lucario

El pokémon apenas levanto, gruño y trato de avanzar, hacia milotic – lucario regresa/ acua-cola – ordeno Jholmath, milotic cubrió su cola con agua y saltando golpeó a lucario con esta, el pokémon resistió el ataque, de pie, pero poco a poco comenzó tambalearse, lucario gruño y se inclinó hacia adelante

Lucario miro el suelo, confundido, pues esperaba chocar contra este, pero a su lado, estaba ash sosteniéndolo, el réferi alzo su mano, pero Jholmath lo detuvo

Lo has hecho bien, pero no debes de sobre esforzaste – le murmuro ash – por favor, descansa ahora – dijo metiéndolo en su pokebola, antes de desaparecer, lucario sonrío y cerro sus ojos

Lo siento – dijo mirando a Jholmath – sé que esto me descalifica, pero por favor no descalifique a serena ella…

No te preocupes – exclamo Jholmath – esta bien, de todas formas – se giró hacia el réferi – lucario ya había perdido, no tengamos en cuenta esto

Ash sonrío y regreso junto a serena, pikachu salto al campo, mirando desafiante a milotic

La batalla se reanudo, pikachu saltaba esquivando el chorro hirviendo que milotic le lanzaba, en cambio, serena mantenía a jyns en el otro extremo, Buneary luchaba incansablemente, mientras que jinx tenía problemas para mantenerle el ritmo, pues el pokémon bailaba de un lado a otro lanzando puñetazo y esquivando

Tacleada voltios – dijo ash lanzándose contras milotic, esta trato de frenarlo con cola dragón, chocando ambos en el aire, pero pikachu fue más fuerte, rompiendo su ataque y mandándola al suelo, una burbuja azul exploto alrededor de su cuerpo, recuperando un poco de salud, ash gruño por debajo, al igual que pikachu

Jyns cayó frente a Buneary, quien orgullos corrió hacia pikachu, colocándose a su lado, milotic miro a ambos pokémon, calculando, lanzo escaldar hacia pikachu, buneary y pikachu, saltaron a la vez

Puño trueno/tacleada voltios – ordenaron ash y serena, ambo pokémon, rodaron al caer, buneary salto y pikachu se lanzó cubierto de electricidad contra milotic, mientras en el aire, buneary apunto y cayó en picada con su oreja cubierta de electricidad, milotic se cubro de agua y se lanzó contra ambos, chocando

Milotic cayó, perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras Buneary y pikachu se erguían frente a ella

Se acabó – grito el réferi – los ganadores son ash y serena

Ambos pokémon saltaron alegremente mientras sus entrenadores sonreían

Buen hecho – dijo Jholmath – los felicito, son buenos, por eso con mucha felicidad les entregó la medalla krystallos – Jholmath abrió una caja, en medio de esta habían 2 brazaletes de plata, delgados, enrollados formando 3 secciones y a lo largo de esta, habían gemas azules incrustadas en ellos

Son hermosos – murmuro serena viendo las joyas, ash tomo su "medalla" examinándola

Desde que llegaron noto que las medallas de sion era un poco, inusuales, pero esta distanciada mucho de las demás, pensando recordando la medalla teselia, porque más que nada parecían un par de pendientes, y estos que ahora parecían unas pulseras, desde su punto de vista

Ahora falta bonnie – dijo ash sacando serena de su encinamiento, la chica tomo el brazalete y lo guardo con cuidado en su porta medallas

De eso se encarga ella – dijo señalando a la chica que mantenía sus ojos cerrados escuchando música en su reproductor

[~~]

Estas lista – pregunto ash a bonnie, la pequeña asistió, aun así estaba bastante rígida, clemont, korrina, may, serena, gary, brock miraban a la pequeña casi temblado y aferrada a su pokebola, mientras esperaba las instrucciones, ash estaba parado a su lado dándole ánimos, ash había sugerido que fuera clemont quien ayudara a su hermanita, pero el insistió en que ash era mejor opción

Tranquila – dijo ash sonriéndole con cariño, recuerda lo que hablamos, y todo saldrá bien

Bonnie tomo mucho aire, y luego asistió más tranquila, la chica, llamada, sophya, sonrió complacida y lanzo su pokebola

Serena se encontraba en gradas, junto a miette, mientras veían a bonnie y ash, ahora era el turno de bonnie, quien debutaba por fin en la liga junior, clemont estaba junto korrina, con su cámara grabando la batalla, con intención de mandársela su papa, él sonrió al pensar la reacción de su padre al ver a su hija luchando en un gimnasio

Ve dedenne – grito bonnie lanzando su pokebola, sophya mientras esperaba se quitó sus auriculares y los tenía en su cuello,

Dedenne se irguió con orgullo, mirando desafiante al corphish el cual hizo sonar sus pinzas

Comiencen - Exclamo el réferi, ash mantenía su mano sobre el hombro de bonnie, quien aún nerviosa ordeno el primer ataque

Cenote veía con fascinación a su hermana, quien luego de unos minutos de lucha, se mostraba mucho más confiada y directa, internamente agradeció a ash por permitirle viajar con ellos, ya que eso la había hecho crecer como entrenadora, pues ese el sueño de ella

Dedenne lanzaba rayos tratando de mantener al pokémon a raya, corphish esquivaba o usaba protección para frenar los ataques – ahora – grito bonnie, dedenne se lanzó contra corphish, el cual no perdió tiempo y alzo su pinza, golpeando al pokémon, dedenne patino hacia tras, mientras corphish era cubierto por estática

Bien – dijo ash – pero no te confíes, ella está aquí para poner tus habilidades a prueba, calmante y mantente concentrada – bonnie asistió y ordeno impactrueno, que corphish logro frenar con protección

Es buena – murmuro korrina, clembot sonrío satisfecho

Ash le ha enseñado bien, aun así comente muchos errores

No debería ash de decir algo – pregunto may – ya que está ahí, podría ayudarla

No – dijo serena – ash solo está de apoyo moral, no puede intervenir, además, es algo que bonnie debe de aprender por sí misma, si realmente quiere ser entrenadora, debe de luchar por si misma

Todos giraron su cabeza hacia serena quien se sobresaltó al ser de pronto el centro de atención

De todas las persona - dijo korrina – tú eras la última de quien esperaría algo así – miette comenzó reiré, serena la miro molesta

Oye, que quieres decir con eso – dijo algo molesta serena

Sabes bien que quiero decir, bueno supongo que al final también aprendiste algo tú también – dijo korrina riendo, serena le iba a reclamar, pero una explosión la distrajo

Dedenne lanzo un rayo, el cual exploto al chocar con el rayo burbuja, sin perder tiempo, dedenne se lanzó otra el pokémon golpeándolo de lleno, y debilitándolo por fin

Se acabó – dijo le réferi, la ganadora es la señorita bonnie

Bonnie cayó sobre sus rodillas, impactada por lo que el réferi acababa de decir

Bonnie – ash la llamo - vamos tienes que recibir tu medalla

Si- si, claro yo… ¿gane? – ash sonrió y asistió con la cabeza

Vamos, tienes que recoger tu insignia

Bonnie camino hacia el centro, donde sophya la esperaba con una caja de madera

sophya era una mujer de 27 años, quien feliz le entrego la medalla a bonnie, elogiándola por haber ganado la batalla, bonnie sonreía de emoción y felicidad mientras veía la pequeña medalla de la caja

Esta era diferente a las de ash y serena, mucho más pequeña, redonda y de color azul, con una ola tallada en el centro, atrás, las siglas de la liga pokémon de sion

Ten pequeña - dijo sonriendo – te lo has ganado, felicidades

Felicidades - exclamaron todos aplaudiéndole, bonnie tomo la medalla y sonrió emocionada

[~~]

El señor meyer, extrañado, cerro la puerta mientas veía el paquete que le acababa de llegar, sabía que era de su hijo, pues decía que venía de sion, al abrirlo vio un DVD, extrañado, fue directo a la salas y encendió el televisor

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su hijo mirando directamente la cámara, clemont no dijo mucho, solo hablo de que debía de ver esto, y estar sentado, más aun así, casi se caer del asombro cuando vio a su hija luchar contra la líder de gimnasio, la batalla transcurrió y no pudo evitar emocionarse y al final llorar de felicidad al ver a su hija ganar, luego de eso, korrina, la amiga de su hijo, fue quien le explicó a la cámara la razón por la que bonnie luchaba, esa misma noche, el señor Meyer llamo a sus hijos felicitándolo y deseándole suerte a su hija pequeña

[~~]

May sonreía al tomar el 5 listón, eufórica, alzo su manos y lo mostró la publico, en las gradas, sus amigos aplaudían de emoción

Aunque cuando estaba feliz por su amiga, serena no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, al ver como may estaba más cerca de cumplir su sueño, mientras ella seguía estancada, dejando eso de lago, el grupo decidió tomar un descanso y regresaron la centro pokémon a dormir

[~~]

Los días pasaron, y ahora le grupo se debería sobre su siguiere destino

Por una parte, faltaba la presentación de serena, pero ella aun no estaba segura de si debía de participar o no, por otro lado, ash tampoco estaba de mucho animo

Con ayuda de gary, brock y clemont, ash siguió intentado la sincronización con greninja, pero fallaba en cada intento, lo que lo frustraba más, brock y serena estaban muy conmocionados, al no entender por qué ash no podía iniciar la última fase del vínculo, nombre que gary le había dado a esa habilidad, y por la cual estaba muy emocionado, era obvio, como investigador le atraída mucho un nuevo descubrimiento, gary decidió posponer unos días su partida para investigar y tratar de encontrar una solución al problema

En ese momento gary, clemont y korrina, esta última porque esta aburrida, veían el video de ash cuando lucho contra dianta, gary tomaba notas atentamente y clemont le explicaba las conclusiones que había sacado en ese entonces, korrina escuchaba con cierto interés la explicación del rubio

Serena, ash, may y bonnie estaban afuera del centro pokémon, bonnie jugaba con los pokemon mientras serena y may hablaban, ash estaba sentado a su lado en silencio, pensando, por un momento vio a greninja, el cual estaba recostado junto a un árbol, buneary estaba junto a el descansado apoyado en sus ancas, pikachu y dedenne corrían detrás de bonnie y beldum,

¿Estas bien? – ash giro el rostro, serena y may lo miraban preocupadas, ash forzó un sonrisa y negó con la cabeza

Aun piensas en lo de greninja –pregunto may, ash suspiro cansado, por más que pensaba no lograba entender lo que pasaba

Quieres hablar – pregunto serena

No es nada – dijo ash desviando la mirada

Bonnie deja eso – dijo may levantándose y caminado hacia la niña, serena miro bonnie, quien confundida miraba a may y a serena, may se giró y le giño el ojo

Dime ash, que sucede – pregunto serena más calmada

Ash suspiro de nuevo, pensó que últimamente lo hacía mucho – en realidad no sé, porque no puedo

Que pasa cuando lo intentas

No es que pase algo - dijo mirando la cielo, es más bien… miedo – respondió el, no se porque siento miedo, e impotencia, cuando me sincronizo con greninja, siento mucho frio, y miedo, porque tengo miedo de fallar, de que los lastimen, que te lastimen otra vez

Serena lo miro unos segundo, recordando la discusión que habían tenido unos días atrás, pensó en muchas cosas, tenía mucho que decirle, que no era una inútil, que no se preocupara por ella, pero sabía que no era eso lo que necesitaba

Ash – tiernamente lo tomo del rostro – quiero que me escuches detenidamente, no quiero que te preocupes por mí, ni por los demás, nosotros estamos contigo, no para que nos protejas, sino para ayudarte, estamos a tu lado, yo lo estoy, y siempre lo estaré, junto a ti, sea lo que sea, felicidad, tristeza, victoria o derrota, estaré a tu lado siempre, lucharemos juntos, hasta el final

Ash miro a serenas por unos momento, por primera vez la miro en serio, se dio cuenta en ese momento de muchas cosas, que como niño no había entendido, el sabía que era lento, pero ahora lo confirmaba, y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír

Qu-que sucede – pregunto serena asustada

Nada – respondió riendo – solo me di cuenta de algo, tienes razón, no estoy solo, gracias serena

Ella sonrió feliz de ver a ash de nuevo como era, may los llamo y todos volvieron donde clemont, con ash visiblemente más animado

[~~]

¿Estas seguro de esto? – preguntó gay desde el otro extremo de la cancha

Ash miro alrededor, todos estaban sentados esperando la batalla, clemont se encontraba arrodillado en la orilla de la cancha, programando a mini-clembot, brock a su lado como réferi

Sí, estoy decidido – exclamo con firmeza

Esta bien – gary tomo su pokebola y la hizo girar sobre su dedo índice, mientras esperaba a que brock diera inicio la batalla

Ash intento de nuevo la sincronización, sin embargo fallo, seguía sin entender porque, mientras tanto con los datos obtenidos por clemont gary sugirió una batalla más, por lo que al día siguiente luego de almorzar, el grupo se preparó para esta

Ash y gary estaban esperando las indicaciones de brock, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, ash llevaba una tiara con cientos de lucecitas de colores, greninja una pulsera igual que la tiara de ash, el resto esperaba pacientemente la batalla

Bien – dijo brock – reglas estándar, con megas, si no tienen preguntas comien…

Una pelota azul con rayos estampados rodo hacia el centro del campo, seguida de un plusle, todos miraron al pequeño pokémon, el cual al verse convertido en el centro de atención se asustó, y chillando soltó la pelota y corrió hacia la entrada

Lo siento – todos miraron hacia la entrada, un muchacho salió del centro pokémon, el pequeño plusle corrió hacia el saltando hacia sus brazos – plusle te he dicho siempre que no juegos dentro de los edificios

Pluss – el pequeño pokémon exclamo enterrándose en los brazos de su entrenador

Lo siento mucho, lamento interrumpir su batalla, peor mi pokémon soltó su pelota y corrió detrás de ella

No hay problema – dijo korrina, Bonnie al ver al pokémon corrió hacia el entrenador con sus ojos brillando y una gran sonrisa

Qué lindo – exclamó al verlo, el pokémon se encogió en los brazos de su entrenador

Lo siento, es algo tímido – dijo el muchacho – les importa si los acompaño

No hay problema – dijo may

Al salir lograron apreciar mejor al joven, era alto, la misma altura de brock, bronceado, cabello rojizo, con rastras, vestía un chaleco verde abierto, con las mangas arrancadas, por lo que se veían su brazos y pecho esculpido, un pantalón azul y botas negras

Me llamo noir – dijo sentándose junto a may – ya conocen al plusle

El pokémon asomo su cabeza bonnie lo miraba emocionada

Yo soy may

Yo me llamo korrina

Yo soy gary – dijo este acercándose junto a ash y brock

Me llamo brock

Yo soy ash – este último – y él es pikachu – dijo mientras rascaba a su pokémon en la oreja

Y tú eres – pregunto inclinándose hacia serena mientras le extendía la mano

Serena se sintió un poco incomoda, pero guardando las apariencias contesto con una sonrisa – me llamo serena, un gusto

Eres de kalos, no es así – dijo el sonriendo

Si, igual que tu verdad

Serena se sintió más incómoda – y dime, que haces aquí tan lejos de casa

Viaja conmigo – dijo muy molesto ash, toando dela mano a serena y mirando muy molesto a noir

Un silencio se produjo en el lugar, gary tenía los ojos muy abiertos a su amigo, incluso brock estaba impactado

Y tú eres ash no es así – pregunto noir

Si, su novio – dijo recalcando mucho la última palabra

Ok – dijo simplemente, dejando perplejos a todos – lo hubieras dicho desde el principio

¿Y tú tienes novio? – preguntó girándose hacia korrina

Lo siento niño, pero eres muy joven para mí – todos miraron perplejos a korrina – yo te recuerdo, luchastes contra mi abuelo hace 2 años

Eh?

Mi abuelo es el líder de gimnasio de ciudad yantra aunque yo soy la líder, estaba enferma ese día, y mi abuelo me sustituyo, pero te vi luchar

Eres entrenador – preguntó gary

Si, aunque no soy tan fuerte, aun así, estoy dando lo mejor de mí – miro ash y a serena – creo que empezamos mal, porque no continúan la batalla

Reponiéndose de la impresión gary tomo a ash del hombro y lo empujo levemente hacia la cancha, ash soltó a serena, quien estaba muy colorada por la reacción de ash

Porque no luchan ustedes – sugirió brock – una batalla servirá para limar las asperezas

Porque no – sugiere gary, ash sonrió emocionado

Claro me gustaría, quieres luchar noir

El muchacho acepto levantándose, dejo a plusle al cuidado de bonnie, que se encargó de mimar al pequeño pokémon con dulces

Es guapo – dijo may viejo a noir

Si – dijeron korrina y serena viendo el cuerpo del joven, ash se giró y miro enojado a serena, esta se astuto

Supongo - dijo ash molesto – lamentó no tener esos músculos - dijo caminando hacia la cancha

Serena alternaba su mirada entre ash y korrina y may, korrina se golpeó la frente con la palma – ve – dijo may empujando a serena, quien a tropezones se levantó y corrió hacia ash

Ash – dijo alcanzándolo cuando este llegó al extremo de la cancha – mira no quise decir esto solo

Está bien serena - dijo algo molesto – sé que no soy tan fuerte

No ash, por favor perdóname, sabes que te quiero

Ash miro a serena, quien parecía estar al borde del llanto, y no pudo seguir enojado, le sonrió y la tomo dela mano

Esta bien, lamento haberme enojado

Gary miro al apareja un momento, y sonrió - sabes - le dijo a noir, pues estaba junto a él recogiendo su mochila, la que había dejado en el suelo cuando iba a luchar en primer lugar – porque no hacemos una batalla doble, de hecho íbamos a intentar algo con ash, me gustaría mucho tu ayuda

¿Ella es entrenadora? – preguntó noir

Es performer y entrenadora

Performer – murmuro noir, luego chasqueo los dedos – es cierto, la recuerdo, ella participo en el tri-pokemon anterior

Oye ash – grito gary, haciendo a la pareja voltearse – porque no lucha serena también, noir esta deacuerdo

¿Qué dices serena? – preguntó ash

¿Yo? – miro a ash y a gary, ambo se veían muy emocionados - está bien

Entonces seguirnos- dijo brock, el resto retomo su posiciones, noir y gary hablaban un momento sobre su estrategia, serena aprovecho y llamo a ash

¿Estas bien? – ash miro a serena y al campo

Estoy bien – serena lo tomo de la mano

No lo olvides, estoy aquí

Bien – dijo brock, una vez gary y noir terminaron de hablar – comencemos

Las 4 pokebolas volaron hacia el campo, pikachu se encontraba sentado atrás de las chicas, bajo un pino, junto a riolu y buneary

Greninja salió al campo, a su lado, delphox, y frente a ellos, un chesnaught, el cual flexiono sus brazos mostrando sus músculos y haciendo varias poses frente a ellos, junto a blastoise, quien tampoco veía muy bien a su compañero

Greninja sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca, igual que delphox

No esperaba esto – dijo noir sonreído – los 3 iniciales de kalos, pero ash, ¿cómo es que tienes un greninja? Creí que eras de kanto

Participe en la última liga de kalos, y en mi viaje, el profesor ciprés me lo entenga

Eso es bueno, pero no es suficiente - dijo – veras chesnaught y yo tenemos algo muy especial

Comencemos entonces – dijo ash

Greninja lanzo 2 shuriken [1], delphox una llamarada, blastoise uso hidro-pulso, chesnaught alzo el brazo recibiendo las estrellas de agua, los ataques de fuego y agua chocharon y se neutralizaron entre si

Greninja se lanzó contra chesnaught con las dagas en ristre, quien bloqueo el ataque con su brazo, en el aire, greninja giro y le dio una patada, chesnaught la recibió sin inmutarse, peor la llamarada de delphox lo obligo a retroceder

Blastoise lanzaba cañones de agua, siento bloqueados por greninja, delphox se cubra detrás de él y lanzaba ráfagas de fuego

Son buenos – dijo noir – pero no mejores que nosotros, chesnaught, mostrémosles nuestra fuerza – exclamó alzando su brazo, ash abrió los ojos, igual que serena, mientras veían como brillaban lo ojos de noir con un intensos color verde

Chesnaught alzo su brazo al mismo tiempo que era cubierto por cientos de hojas de color esmeralda

El pokémon rugió con fuerza, greninja mira a su homónimo con la boca abierta, mientras un pulso de energía emanaba de él, al terminar, el pokémon estaba de pie con una cúpula de hojas girando a alta velocidad alrededor de él, cubriéndolo por completo

Tú también – exclamo sernas, ash estaba muy aturdido para reaccionar

También – pregunto noir confundido

Ash puede – dijo mirando a su novio, pero este mantenía su vista en el suelo

Ash – serena lo tomo de la mano- recuerda, estoy aquí

Como que el puede hacer lo mismo – pregunto noir, gary le explicó brevemente lo que sabía, noir se emocionó y le pido a ash hacer lo mismo

Estoy aquí – volvió a decir serna ash miro a su pokémon este lo observaba seriamente, ambos cerraron sus ojos

Una vez más lo invadió el frio, y la oscuridad, no veía nada, solo el vapor helado que salida de su boca, abrazándose asi mismo, trato de concretarse, enfocándose en sentir la presencia de greninja

Pero lo que sintió fue muy diferente, sintió la mano de serena, la sintió apretando la suya, sentía su calidez, poco apoco le frio fue bajando

Ash abrió sus ojos, greninja estaba frente a él, el lugar era oscuro, pero ya no como antes, tenía un tinte azul, ambos estaban de frente, mirándose a los ojos, parados sobre el agua, greninja sonrió, y ash también, alzando su puño, greninja lo choco con el suyo

No estamos solos, verdad – el pokémon negó con la cabeza sonriendo – lo siento amigo – de nuevo negó

Ash abrió sus ojos, estos brillaban intensamente de color azul, greninja estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, mientras era cubierto de una columna de agua

Increíble – dijo noir emocionado – el profesor ciprés me hablo de otros que también podía hacerlo, pero no creí que lo entraría aquí

Al finalizar su trasformación, greninja tomo posición de ataque, mientras el agua giraba cubriéndolo

Así que es eso – murmuro gary – bien, entonces subamos la apuesta – exclamo alzando su camisa y tocando la piedra que colgaba de su cinturón

Blastoise y chesnaught se lanzaron contra ellos, greninja golpeo el suelo, haciendo que un escudo saliera de este, ambos pokémon chocharon contra él, rebotando, le muro se agrieto y se desplomo

Mas – dijo ash, apretando la mano de serenas, ella rio al adivinar lo que iba a pasar, por lo que soltó su mano y dio 2 paso hacia tras – greninja - dijo cuándo el muro cayo – luchemos – grito alzando su puño

Delphox, uso psíquico y golpeo a ambos pokémon, obligándolos a retroceder, greninja salto, lanzando 2 shuriken contras chesnaught, greninja rugió con fuerza, al igual que ash y el agua que lo cubría explotó, acumulándose en su espalda, formando una estrella de hielo

Pero que – exclamo noir, gary miraba con la boca abierta al pokémon, greninja al caer desapareció golpeando a blastoise y derribándolo

Chesnaught reacciono, y se lanzó contra él, siendo detenido por delphox

Greninja lanzaba y atacaba a ambos pokémons, ash lo imitaba, ambos se movían en perfecta armonía, serena por su parte cubría a greninja de chesnaught

Terminemos con esto – dijo serena ash asistió y junto sus manos, rápidamente un torbellino de agua se formó en las palmas del pokémon ash dio un paso, greninja se lazo contra chesnaught

Delphox se lanzó contra blastoise, con sus rama ardiendo, golpeando en la cabeza y obligándolo a retroceder, el pokémon apunto y le dio de lleno con su cañón, mandándola al suelo, chesnaught al ver a greninja frente a el descargo su brazo cubierto en un aura verde, ash estiro su brazo derecho, abriendo su palma, en esta, el agua se acumuló, solidificándose, al estar debajo de chesnaught, greninja alzo su brazo derecho, y con la daga desvió le golpeo de chesnaught, girando su muñeca, ash hizo un corte ascendente, dando un pequeño brinco, chesnaught abrió sus ojos y su boca, noir sintió el frio en su pecho y cayo, al igual que su pokémon al mismo tiempo que explotaba la cúpula de hojas y un pico de hielo salida de su pecho

Greninja desapareció y apareció junto a delphox ayudándola a levantarse, blastoise apunto con su cañón de su espalda y lanzo un poderoso hidro-bomba, ash alzo ambas manos, greninja logro partir el torrente de agua y defender a delphox

Serena miro a ash quien sonreía de la emoción y luego a greninja, y tuvo un idea – ash – lo llamo – usa la shuriken de agua de la espalda, pero espera mi señal

Un rayo rojo cubrió a chesnaught, noir regreso a su pokémon miro incrédulo la batalla

Ash sonrió y se colocó en posición, serena miro a blastoise y calculo el tiempo necesario

Blastoise se giró y apunto de nuevo, greninja se multiplico, rodeado la pokémon y atacándolo con shuriken, delphox se mantenía atrás, con su rama en ristre cubierta de fuego – ahora – dijo serena, el greninja frente a delphox tomo su estrella, delphox alzo al rama, greninja alzo al estrella haciéndola girar por su centro, delphox apunto y uso llamarada contra la estrella

La estrella se prendido de fuego, iluminado la cancha, blastoise miro con la boca abierta la estrella que creía más y más ganando más velocidad con cada segundo, girando una vez más, greninja la arrojo contra el pokémon, el cual asustado junto sus 3 cañones y disparo contra ella, el agua choco contra la estrella, evaporándose casi al instante, mientras esta giraba a gran velocidad hasta chocar con el

El campo estallo, al tierra tembló mientras una onda de viento levanto el polvo, al disiparse blastoise se encontraba boca arriba con los ojos en espiral, y la lengua de fuera

Ash cayó de espaldas, siendo sostenido por serena, evitando que se golpeara con el suelo, greninja cayo y respiraba con dificulta, pero sonreía

Eso… fue... increíble – dijo noir en su susurro, aun no salía de shock

¿Que fue eso? – dijo gary aun impactado

Eso fue más fuerte – comentó clemont viendo la pantalla – el vínculo fue mucho más fuerte que la última vez que lo medí

Que fue eso – dijo una voz atrás de las chicas, estas se voltearon

Con la boca abierta, ciel miraba a ash y a greninja alternativamente

Ciel? – pregunto serena, la chica se recompuso y sonriendo fue a abrazar a su amiga

Chicas, como ha estado – exclamo ciel emocionada – no las he visto en semanas, como han estado

Muy bien - dijo may contenta

Pero, que fue eso, que fue lo que hizo ash – preguntó señalándolo

Me alegra verte también ciel – dijo ash, luego tembló un poco, y cayó

Ash – exclamo serena aterrada, entre ella y ciel, lo alzaron y llevaron al banco de hierro que estaba unto a la puerta

Por su parte, entre lucario y delphox ayudaban a greninja, junto a buneary que saltaba junto al pokémon

Mejor entremos – dijo korrina la ver a ash, los demás le dieron la razón y el grupo entro la centro pokémon

[~~]

Y bien – dijo ciel, ella estaba de pie, con los brazos junto su cadera, mirando a ash y a serena

Habían pasado varios minutos, en lo que toda la atención del grupo fue directamente hacia ash, a quien le tomó un rato lograr despertar, la enfermara Joy lo atendió, al igual que a greninja, al final dicto cansancio y se retiró, pidiéndoles que le avisara cuando despertara y si se sentía mal

Ash ya había despertado, pero serena lo mantenía acostado, apoyado en sus piernas, korrina y bonnie veían a ash, quien aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se frotaba la frente, korrina se retiró para ir por una toalla

Se pasaron – dijo clemont llegando con una tableta, a su lado, gary llevaba una mientras veía una gráfica, noir iba caminando detrás de ellos – fue más fuerte que en kalos

Ambos vieron a la chica, korrina llego en ese momento con otra toalla, y un balde de agua el cual coloco al lado de serena

Primero lo primero – dijo ella – clemont - tu recuerdas a ciel verdad – el muchacho asistió – gary, noir, ella es ciel, una amiga nuestra

Gary le dio la mano ella le devolvió el saludo

Con respecto a tu pregunta, mejor que gary te lo diga – continuo korrina, quien se sentó a los pies de ash, pikachu salto a su regazo, ella comenzó a rascarle la oreja distraídamente

Bueno – gary saco su tableta y comenzó a explicarle, naturalmente, como entrenadora, ciel se emocionó al escuchar eso

Y como te va – pregunto serena luego de la charla, al mismo tiempo que abanicaba a ash

Excelente, ya tengo 4 medallas – exclamo orgullosa - oye… gary verdad – el muchacho alzo la vista – dime algo, que pokémon pueden hacer eso del vinculo

La verdad no lo sé, es la primera vez que veo algo así

El profesor ciprés dijo que tenía algo que ver con kalos - dijo noir

El profesor ciprés – pregunto gary, clemont noto el cambio de voz en el - el profesor ciprés sabe de esto

Buen si, de hecho empezó a hacer una investigación cuando estábamos en kalos – respondió ash

¿Pasa algo? –pregunto clemont

Bueno – gary bajo al vista – si el profesor ciprés esta investigando esto… entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer

¿Porque lo dices? - preguntó ash levantándose

Ash no debes de levantarte aun – dijo serena preocupada y tratando de acostarlo de nuevo

Estoy bien serena - dijo quitándose la toalla – no te preocupes, ¿porque es malo que lo investigue el profesor ciprés? – volvió a preguntar a gary

Es que si el profesor ya empezó, no puedo quitarle su investigación – gary soltó un gran suspiro – creí que por fin había encontrado algo que podía hacer

¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto serena

Yo quiero ser investigador, y para ello tengo que hacer algo grande, una investigación o un descubrimiento que por fin de inicio a mi carrera, con la que pueda dejar de ser le nieto del profesor Oak, y de paso por fin dejar de ser el recadero de mi abuelo – eso ultimo lo murmuro más para sí mismo, con un dejo de molestia

Gary dio un gran suspiro de resignación y se dio la vuelta

¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto ash

Tengo que hablar con el profesor, y le enviare lo que encontré – dijo caminado hacia el teléfono

Espera, voy contigo –dijo ash levántese, seguido de clemont, noir vio a las chicas y a ash y se giró siguiéndolos

Espera ash – dijo serena, luego hizo un puchero y medio enojada los sitio, korrina, may y ciel se miraron entre ellas, y siguieron a serena

[~~]

No tomo mucho tiempo contactar al profesor, un poco triste, gary le pregunto sobre su investigación sobre le vinculo, el profesor noto el semblante del muchacho, estuvieron hablando por varios minutos, mientras gary le resumía la batalla, al final le dijo que le enviaría los datos recopilados

Gary - el profesor lo llamo – escucha, te seré honesto, si estoy interesado en la investigación, y he hecho u poco, pero no he avanzado mucho, debido a mi principal trabajo sobre la mega-evolución, curiosamente, justo ahora voy de viaje para investigar sobre una en unova, te propongo algo, asociémonos, pero se tú el investigador en líder

¿Como dice profesor? – exclamo gary

Mira, sería injusto de mi parte tomar todo el crédito, además como dije, estoy un poco ocupado, supongo que tú en este momento no posees los recursos para avanzar en la investigación

Gay miso su tableta, aun cuando era buena, eso era básicamente todo el equipo para análisis que llevaba

Eso pensé, hagamos algo envíame los datos, con el equipo de mi laboratorio, podemos avanzar micho, trabajemos juntos pero se tú el investigador líder, eso sería lo mejor

Es en enserio profesor – exclamo gary emocionado

Pro supuesto, yo te apoyare, y trabajaremos juntos, qué opinas

Me exentaría profesor

Entonces esta decido, madame la información, y yo te enviare los resultados, asegúrate de investigar a fondo, hablare con mis asistentes, para que ellas te ayuden en todo lo que necesites

Claro profesor

Entonces somos colegas ahora, trabajemos duro

Gary estaba muy feliz, ya que por fin tenía la oportunidad que tanto deseaba

Noir eres tu – pregunto al muchacho, el cual sonriendo miro el monitor

Hola profesor

Entonces encontrastes a ash

Profesor, usted sabía que el era a quien buscaba

Claro, supongo que ya lograstes luchar contra el

Profesor, que eso que ash hizo

Honestamente no tengo ni la más mínima idea – dijo un poco apenado – seguimos investigando eso

Hace cuanto puedes sincronizarte con chesnaught – preguntó gary

Desde hace 5 meses

Ash lo hico en la liga pasada – dijo clemont – gracias a ello quedó en 3 lugar, luego de luchar contra 2 megas

En serie, eso es increíble, yo lo más lejos que llegue fue a la 5° ronda, y a la 3° en jhoto

Estuviste en jhoto? – preguntó ash

El año pasado, la liga kalos la hice hace 3 años

Luego hablan de eso - dijo gary – lo importante es que hay 2 personas que puede hacerlo, profesor que puede decirnos de ello, sabe porque se da

Bueno, como clemont te habrá dicho, se basa en las emociones de los entrenadores, pero hice un descubrimiento importante – dijo acercándose al monitos para darle mas dramatismo – según lo que encontré, parece ser que solo los pokémons de kalos pueden, específicamente los iniciales, creo que puede ser algo residual de la energía de las mega-piedras

Lo que decía el abuelo de korrina – comento ash

Exacto, pero eso no significa que todos los iniciales pueden, sino más bien que todos los iniciales tiene el potencial de ello, pero no sé cómo encontrar "eso" que lo activa, no es como las piedras - dijo recostándose en su silla y rachándose la barbilla – que las puede rastrear y compara su energía, es algo único de cada personas, aun así, es emocionante

Veré que puedo encontrar profesor – dijo gary – y le mandare lo que recopile con clemont

Te enviare lo que he encontrado hasta ahora

Antes de irse, ash aprovecho y llamo al papa de serena y le pido cambiar algunos pokémon, con ello disminuyo bastate su fuera, pues ahora los únicos que era de alto nivel eran greninja y pidgeot, el resto eran sus pokémon que no habían evolucionado, ash dijo que era necesario seguirles el entrenamiento, noir no pudo evitar maravillarse de la cantidad de pokémon que el entrenador tenia

[~~]

Llego la noche, el grupo se había quedado en un pequeño hotel de la ciudad, ocupando 2 habitaciones, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos, luego de instalarse, decidieron explorar un poco durante el reto del semana, gary decidió también quedarse unos días más, principalmente para analizar los datos y de paso investigar un poco más a greninja, noir se le unió temporalmente ya que quería aprender más sobre el paso final de la resonancia, nombre que el profesor le había dado la esa habilidad, y que gary conservo ya que lo encontró apropiado

Esa noche, se dieron cuenta que la iba a comenzar un festival, de carreras pokémon, por lo que decidieron ver el inicio, por lo que decidieron matar tiempo, serena se fue con las chicas a pasear, y gary se quedó con clemont analizando, junto a noir, ash aprovecho y sin que se dieran cuenta, salió a caminar junto a pikachu

Eran pasadas de las 7, y ash miraba a las personas caminar y charlar muy animadamente dirigiéndose al festival de carreras, él se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol, junto a pikachu, quien degustaba una bolsa de kétchup tranquilamente

El parque era pequeño, con la fuente en la entrada, y un par de docenas de árboles, y un cerco de ladrillo delimitando el contorno de este, y al otro lado, cruzando la calle, varias casas y alguno edificio lo rodeaban

Desde que se "escapo" ash paso varias horas pensado, cosa rara en el, al punto que incluso pikachu se mostró varias veces preocupado porque su amigo permanecía mucho tiempo inmerso en sus pensamientos, peor este lo tranquilizaba con una sonrisa y volvía a sus pensamientos

Ash llevaba toda la tarde pensando en una cosa, algo que lo tenía loco, y que no podía sacarse de la mente, una y otra vez lo pensó y repensó y en todas la ocasiones llego a la misma conclusión, no pudo evitar soltar una débil risa, considerando lo patético que se vería si se llegaba a saberse, quizás porque era algo que todos sabían, menos el, el más lento y tonto de todos

Era curioso, sus amigas siempre le decían lento, iris lo llamaba niñito, y nunca le tomo importancia… hasta ahora

Quizás era por lo que paso con greninja, que se dio cuenta de ello, y de lo importante que era

A la vez, recordó una vieja conversación que había tenido con mama, hace muchos años, en ese momento no lo entendió, pues para el, solo importaba una cosa, era curioso, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, y eso lo asustaba un poco

Ash – al escuchar su nombre, alzo su vista, encontrándose con serena, quien caminaba hacia el – bonnie dice que el festival comenzara en media hora, ellos ya están allá, debemos de alcanzarlos

Ash miro a serena, su rostro, su cabello, había creció un poco, le llegaba hasta los hombros ahora, en su opinión, se veía mejor con el cabello largo, vestía una camisa de may, y sobre esta, por alguna extraña razón, su chaqueta, ella había insistido mucho en llevarla, porque según ella, no le quedaba la ropa de may, aun así, sin saber porque, le gustaba que ella lo llevara, no era como si fuera la primera vez que ella llevaba su chaqueta, aun así, no entendía porque

Démonos prisa – dijo serena, ella dio 2 pasos peor se detuvo al sentir que ash no avanzaba

¿Ash que pasa? – ash tenía una mirada indescifrable, lo que comenzaba a preocuparla un poco, ella se acercó y lo miro a la cara – ash estás bien

Ash la miro unos segundos….

.

.

Te amo – murmuro, pero fue perfectamente audible por serena

.

.

El silencio reino en el lugar, solo interrumpido por el ruido de los grillos, por varios segundos nadie dijo nada, fue como si le tiempo se hubiera detenido, inmediatamente, ash reacciono

Ni siquiera sabía porque lo dijo, pero al darse cuente de lo que hizo ash se tensó, mientras su rostro se tiño de rojo intenso

Serena, por su parte tardo unos segundos más en reaccionar, poco a poco su rostro también se encendió, a la vez que retrocedía un par de paso

Ash al verla se asustó – es-espera serena y-yo no, no es lo que crees, yo – totalmente aterrado ash trataba de solucionar le problema, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como

Tu – fue lo único que dijo, ash se aterro más, pensando que había cometido un error

Ash camino hacia serena y antes que pudiera decir algo, ella se lanzó hacia le, abrasándolo y confundiéndolo aún mas

Serena yo

Yo también – dijo ella con la cara aun enterrada en el pecho de ash – yo también ash

Ash la abraso, era una sensación nueva, era, increíble, estaba muy avergonzado, y aun así, estaba feliz

Yo espero que no te enojes, pero, sabes – ash continuo, ambos se había sentado en la banca – cuando empezamos a salir, no estaba del todo seguro, es decir, no sabía que era eso de ser novios, ni estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti

Ya lo sabía – respondió serena con tranquilidad – sabía que estabas confundido, y lo admito, tenía un poco de miedo, pero may me dijo que te diera tiempo, que solo le hecho que me hubiera pedido ser tu novia era un gran avance

Ash al abraso con fuerza, siendo correspondido por serena, cerrando sus ojos, recordó la conversación que había tenido con su madre, hace mucho tiempo

[Flashback]

Ash devoraba una hamburguesa con mucha fuerza, su madre sonreía con dulzura mientras veía a su hijo, un ash de 13 años, comía con mucho apetito,

¿Quieres otra? – pregunto, ash asistió sonriendo y con la cara llena de kétchup, su madre se levantó y tomo otra hamburguesa

Ash – dijo ella sentándose frente a él, ash alzo su vista sin dejar de masticar – dime algo, ¿has hablando con misty o may?

Porque me preguntas eso mama – dijo ash totalmente confundido, delia suspiro cansada, sabía que su hijo era lento, pero esperaba que con los años, madurara un poco

Dime, ¿que piensas de ellas?

Son mis amigas – dijo sonriendo, delia volvió a suspirar

Hijo, dime algo, alguna vez te has enamorado

Enamorado – pregunto confundido, delia volvió a suspirar, realmente luchaba con las ganas de golpear en la cabeza a su hijo, con la esperanza que reaccionara

Ash, ¿sabes que es el amor?, ¿que se siente enamorarse?

El amor –dijo mirando al ventana, la noche había caído ya, afuera, solo el sonido de los grillos y los pokémons reinaba en el lugar – es una de las emociones más valiosas y hermosas del mundo

Como las batallas pokémon – esta vez no pudo detener su mano, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su hijo

Escúchame bien ash – soltó un gran suspiro y continuó – ash, algún día te vas a enamorar, y eso es aterrador – ash ladeo su cabeza confundido – la persona de la cual te enamores será la más importante en su vida, esa persona tendrá lo más valioso que posees, tendrá tu corazón, tendrá el poder sobre ti, podría destruirte, o podría hacerte feliz

Ash, cuando te enamores, sentirás muchas emociones a la vez, felicidad, tristeza, dolor, miedo y alegría, sentirás celos, angustia, pero también alegría y mucho amor, sea quien sea, ash, esa persona, si es la indicada, estará a tu lado siempre, y ella, te hará crecer, llorara y reirá a tu lado, luchara junto a ti siempre, hasta el final

Cuando te enamores – dijo sonriendo – sabrás de que estoy hablando, y cuando llegue ese momento, no la dejes ir, lucha por ella

Ash solo se limitó a mirar a su mama muy confundido, delia sonrió y se levantó, dejando a su hijo comiendo en la cocina

[Flashback]

"Ahora sé a qué te referías" – pensó ash mientras caminaba de la mano junto a serena hacia el lugar de reunión

[~~]

Una nueva rival

.

La ciudad estaba de fiesta, no estaban seguros del porqué, o al menos eso decía serena, pues creía que hacían mucho ruido por las carreras rhyhorn, aun así, se divirtieron mucho visitando los puesto y observando las decoraciones a lo largo del lugar, bonnie corría de un lugar a otro comiendo duces, junto a dedenne y beldum, y clemont corría detrás de ella tratando de detenerla, brock y athenesa caminaban solos hablando, el resto iba de aun lado a otro separándose y reuniéndose constantemente

En ese momento y como bonnie ya se había cansado, el grupo descansaba en las gradas de madera junto a la pista de carreras, mientras veían una demostración de una carrera de tauros

Oye serena – ciel la llamo – me dijistes que eras corredora, ¿no es asi?

No realmente – respondió ella con un poco de fastidio – era idea loca de mi mama, se correr, pero no es lo mío

Pero competistes contra aquella chica – puntualizo may

Ese fue un caso especial que no quiero repetir nunca

Pues ahí esta- dijo bonnie señalando a la cancha

En efecto, la chica que había retado a serena se encontraba en la cancha, preparándose para la carrera

Según les informo el señor de la entrada, esta era una competencia amistosa, preámbulo a las carreras anuales de rhyhorn, una serie de carreras a lo largo de sion, donde las participantes competían por emblemas

Todos, menos serena escucharon con atención la explicación del señor, luego de eso, por insistencia de bonnie fueron a ver la carrera, aunque serena mostro claramente que no quería, cuando ash le preguntó, solo dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento

Y ash lo comprobó, de alguna manera que nadie entendió, serena termino de nuevo gritándose con la chica, y arrastrando a ash, de nuevo, para competir, ahora ash se encontraba en un palco con el radiocontrol y el intercomunicador y serena montada en un rhyhorn

"En serio, como termine aquí" – se lamentaba ash mientras encendía el dron

Pobre ash – comento clemont, gary se moría de la risa sin ningún disimulo y noir tenía la cara entre las rodilla luego de que Alexandra lo mandara al diablo, con chesnaught consolándolo, bonnie era la única que se mostraba genuinamente alegre, y daba saltos animando a serena junto a dedenne, beldum y pikachu

La carrera comenzó sin contratiempos, esta era un poco diferente a la anterior porque atravesaban el bosque que rodeaba la ciudad, además que tenían que escalar las colinas que la rodeaban

Ash miro por la pantalla a serena, quien corría paralelamente junto a Alexandra, ambas luchando entre ellas por ganar terreno, y ambas le llevaban mucha ventaja al resto de competidores

Serena, gira a la derecha, el camino está bloqueado – dijo ash, serena asistió y dio un rodeo seguida de Alexandra, ambas subieron pro una pequeña pendiente, al ascender, serena vio a su derecha el rio, y junto a este el camino bloqueado por varios troncos, y unos bidoof royendo la madera, ambas chicas subieron por la pendiente y luego se desliaron cuenta abajo, ambas sobrepasándose una a la otra consecutivamente, al llegar abajo, Alexandra logro tomar ventaja

Serena cambio su peso sobre rhyhorn y acelero, logrando alcanzar a la chica, alternativamente, ambas se sobrepasaban, tomando ventaja del terreno

Ash ayudaba a serena en lo que podía, pero el bosque era espeso y había ocasiones en que perdía de vista a serena, elevando el dron ash logró localizarla pasando un claro, siguiendo muy de cerca a Alexandra

Serena vio el límite del bosque y cambiando el peso sobre su montura, las 2 chicas saltaron un tronco caído, aterrizando con fuerza sobre la tierra, sin perder tiempo, iniciaron la última parte de la carrera, una recta de tierra de 100 metros, ambas corrían paralelamente, acercándose rápidamente a la meta, corriendo a toda velocidad una junto a la otra

Con un fuerte disparo, el réferi dio por terminada la carrera, el público se levado emocionado mientras gritaba frenéticamente, serena soltó un gran suspiro y acaricio a rhyhorn

Definitivamente, esa no era su semana

En la pantalla se observaba al ganador, Alexandra, quien se encontraba de pie sobre su montura, reía escandalosamente, tapándose la boca con el borde de su mano, serena decidió ignorar eso y guiando a rhyhorn se dirigió a las mesas, donde ash la esperaba

Estas bien –pregunto ash pasándole una botella, serena bajo de rhyhorn y bebió el agua que le dio

Si, solo cansada – dijo luego de tragar

Vamos, fue por poco- dijo ash tratando de reconfortarla, aunque no lo hacía bien, serena agradeció el gesto

Te gane – dijo Alexandra, ella se había acercado a ellos – te lo dije, soy mejor que tú en todo

Aja – dijo serena con fastidio, realmente se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por el momento, tomo una toalla y se secó el sudor

Pues claro – siguió hablando – con tu enorme trasero es obvio que no me ganaras, pobre rhyhorn tener que cargar tanto peso

Serena apretó con fuerza la botella de plástico, haciéndola crujir, realmente se estaba hartando de ella

Solo ganastes esta, estamos empatadas, no significa nada – dijo tratando de calmarse

Di lo que quieras, te gane

Ash la tomo del hombro, tratando de llevársela, al girar serena vio el poster en la salida

Ni siquiera supo porque lo hizo, aunque últimamente había estado tomado malas decisiones, aun así, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, y no se iba a retractar, total, al final si eso servía para callar a esa niña tonta, no habría mucho problema

Veámonos ahí – dijo señalando el cartel

¿La carrera? – por unos segundos Alexandra lo considero – que así sea, así tu humillación será mayor

Conteniendo las ganas de tirarle la botella de plástico, serena camino hacia las mesas para inscribirse

La carrera anual de rhyhorn, era uno de los eventos más importantes de sion, el cual se había realizado año tras año por casi 300 años, eran una serie de carreras que se hacían en diferente zonas de sion, donde los participantes competían para ganar emblemas, y al final, solo los que hubieran reunido suficientes podría competir en la carrera final, era curioso, pues faltaban 2 semanas para comenzar, y no fue hasta que al chica se fue que serena se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido

En que me metí – dijo ella agachando la cabeza, a medio camino se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar por su orgullo, ash la alcanzo, sin saber qué hacer, le paso la mano por el hombro, resignada, serena arrastro sus pies hasta las mesas que estaban y se inscribió, la señora amablemente le dio el carnet de inscripción a ella y a ash, quien una vez más seria su ayudante

[~~]

Ten –ash le dio aun vaso grande de plástico de batido de fresa y chocolate, con crema batida, galletas despedazadas sobre el betún y varias cerezas, serena lo tomo y le dio aun gran sorbo, mientras se armada de valor – estas segura de esto – pregunto preocupado

No, pero necesito mis cosas si quiero ganar, perdí ante Alexandra, en parte fue porque no he entrenado desde hace más de un año, y también porque no tengo mi equipo, el que prestas en las competencias es del barato, y – dio un sorbió – como mama es campeona, aunque suene presumido, ella siempre me dio equipo del bueno, y algo caro

Deacuerdo – dio ash sentándose a su lado, serena le dio otro sorbo al vaso

Si quieres podemos hacerlo mañana, si no estás segura – sugirió ash – es decir, no te vez muy segura

Serena dio otro sorbo – le cambiaria mi alma a girantina por un caterpie si con eso evitara hablar con mama– dio otro sorbo – vamos, en cuanto antes terminemos mejor

Ash solio rio un poco nervioso, aun así, se mantuvo callado

El teléfono sonó pro unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que serena rogara internamente que su mama no contestara, casi deseaba que hubiera salido o algo así, pero no, al cabo del 5 tono, Grace contestó, la mujer se alegró mucho de ver a su hija, y por un par de minutos ambas hablaron de cosas sin importancia, ash guardo silencio mientras veía a las 2 mujeres conversar animadamente, al final serena sabía que no podía posponerlo más y tosiendo, le pido a mama u momento de silencio

Mama – dijo tomando otro sorbo del vaso, durante la charla, ash fue por otro, por lo que el vacío estaba en la mesa del videotelefono – escucha, te llame por una razón, y necesito que hagas algo por mí

Grace miro a ambos, ash trato disimuladamente de tomar la mano de serena, pero Grace vio su hombro moverse, miro a ambos chicos, serena mantenía las manos apretadas bajo la mesa, con la mirada tensa y los labios cerrados con fuerza

De pronto, Grace choco su puño contra su palma, asustando a ash y su sonrisa se ensancho demasiado, asustando a serena – hija, estas embarazada – dijo con una enorme sonrisa

¿Que? – Serena se congelo un segundo – NO, MAMA, ESCUCHAME – serena respiraba entrecortadamente, ash con poco disimulo trataba de soltar su mano, pues serena se la estaba estrujando con fuerza – mama, no es eso

Porque no – dijo ella decepcionada – vamos hija, acaso ash no puede

Ash comenzó a toser descontroladamente, serena, totalmente roja, mitad furiosa y mitad avergonzada fulminaba a su mama con la mirada

Hija si ese es el caso, yo puedo recomendarles con un buen doctor….

Mama – grito serena furiosa – escucha, necesito mi equipo de equitación

Grace miro a su hija confundida, en realidad siempre le gustaba mucho hacerla enfadar, y hubiera seguido fastidiándola si no le hubiera dicho eso – ¿hija para que quieres tu equipo?

Serena tomo aire varias veces, tratando de darse valor – voy a participar en la carrera rhyhorn de sion

Y justo como esperaba, su madre estallo en un grito de alegría, serena le dejo unos segundos hablar tonterías, según ella, mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido

Por fin hija reaccionas y decides seguir una carrera real

Como que una carera real – dijo furiosa serena - mama ¿jamás creístes en mí?

Eh… no… no hija, no es eso me

Mama, a que te refieres con eso – dijo serena enojada, ash se hizo a un lado, la chica tomo otro sorbo de su bebida

Sabe que, ten enviare todo – dijo cambiando el tema – de hecho, porque no compites con mi traje de carreras, el que use cuando gane la copa primavera

Serena miro a su hija – mama, con todo respeto – dijo dando otro sorbo – no creo que tu traje me quede – aun así no pudo evitar sonar con un poco de burla

Grace se sintió ofendida, pero teniendo una idea, sonrió maquiavélicamente

Hija, solo te diré esto – dijo lazándose orgullosamente – y a ash también, como te vez me vi, y como me veo te veas – dijo triunfantemente y corto la llamada

Serena se quedó petrificada en su asiento, luego vio su bebida a medio acabar y la dejo en la mesa

Serena – dijo ash con cautela, ella no respondió solo se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, ash pensó unos segundos y decidió seguirla, a una distancia prudente

Grace se reía de su chiste, le encantaba hacer enojar a su hija, hacerla sonroja y avergonzarla frente a su novio, esa era la manera en que ella lidiaba con el hecho que su hija ya no estaba, que ya no era la niñita que lloraba cuando la montaba en rhyhorn, la pequeña que corría jugando en su patio, ahora era un adolecente, que luchaba por seguir su sueño, eso la alegraba y entristecía a la vez, la llenaba de orgullo verla esforzarse, pero la entristecía al ver a su hija crecer, caminando, fue directo a su alcoba, de su armario saco una caja azul, donde guardaba sus cosas de cuando era competidora

Saco le traje que usaba antes, y con ojo crítico lo observo detenidamente, aunque le dolía, su hija tenía un punto a favor, cosa que odiaba admitir, lo años le haba pasado factura, y aunque se consideraba una mujer sexy, sabía que ya no tenía la cintura de vespiquen que solía mostrar en su juventud, tomando el resto del equipo, fue hacia la parte trasera de la casa, cerca de donde su esposo trabajaba, abrió el garaje y se dirigió hacia una mesa cubierta con una lona

Al quitarla descubrió una máquina de coser y sentándose se dispuso a trabajar en modificar el taje para su hija, sabía lo que hacía, pues era un hija, y conocía sus medidas, tarareando una vieja canción, comenzó a cortar el traje

[~~]

Es todo entonces – dijo gary, ash le sonrió y le tendió la mano, su amigo la estrecho – nos veremos pronto

Luego de varios días, el grupo salía de la ciudad, rumbo a su siguiente destino, la cuidad rehovot, Gary partió a ranma Gan, junto a noir, este les dijo que iba por la siguiente medalla, y aprovecharía para acompañar a gary, este también sacaría provecho, ya que noir accedió a dejase monitorear por gary cuando luchara usando la resonancia, ahora el grupo estaba en una camino de tierra, donde este se dividía en 3 caminos, uno tomarían gary y noir, el otro lo seguirá le grupo hacia al siguiente ciudad, donde may participaría por su siguiente listón, serena no estaba segura si lo intentaría en esta, aun así, seguiría esforzándose en sus rutinas

Las chicas, incluyendo a ciel, se despidieron de ambos, estos comenzaron su camino tomado el sendero de la derecha, ash permaneció unos segundos con su vista en ellos alejándose, y luego siguieron camino de la izquierda, ciel decidió viajar con ellos hasta la siguiente ciudad

[~~]

Al día siguiente ash fue el primero en levantarse, al salir saco a primeape, quien sonrió chocando su puños, ash se estiro unos minutos mientras sus pokémons lo veía pacientemente, aun no amanecía, el cielos seguía de color azul oscuro

Les importa si me uno – ash se giró, serena estaba de pie con las manos atrás de su espalda, vestida con unos short azules y camisa holgada blanca con un estampado rosa de silveon, ash la miro confundido – quero entrenar con ustedes, si no les importa – volvió a insistir

Primeape miro a su entrenador – "no puedo pegarle" – con solo verlo, ash supo que eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su pokémon, luego se giró y vio serna, quien tenía la mirada seria, esperando la respuesta de él, sonriéndole un poco, ash se levantó y la llamo, feliz serena camino hacia él y lo imito en su estiramiento

Primeape seguía sin estar muy seguro, mirando a ambos estirar los brazos frente a el seguía pensado en lo que haría, aun cuando con ash se contenía un poco, seguía luchando con fuerza, pero con ella no estaba seguir

Por pikachu y greninja, sabía que eran pareja, y por ende, no podía simplemente pegarle, con ash era distinto, pues básicamente así era su trato, y aun así, lo hacia con cariño, nunca le pegaba en serio, o solo un poco

Pero con ella, no estaba seguro, pensó en korrina, con quien a veces entrenaban, ella tenía una constitución fuerte, y tenía conocimientos de lucha, por lo que no tenía problemas, pero ella

Con solo verla sabía que probablemente nunca había tenido una pelea, y eso lo desesperaba un poco

No podía ir con todo contra ella, pero ash le indico que no fuera muy blanco, pero que tampoco se precipitara

Estamos listos – la vos de ash lo saco de sus pensamientos, resignado primeape camino hacia ellos, pensando que iba a hacer, bueno, se dijo a si mismo que al menos tenía que evaluar a la chica, y ver que realmente podía enseñarle

Serenas miro al pokémon, este se posición frente a ella alzando sus puños, en posición de combate, un poco nerviosa, torpemente alzo sus manos y cerro los puso frente su cara, primeape giro su rostro confundido hacia ash, este se acercó a ella

Baja un poco tu mano - le dijo, colocándose atrás de ella – y colócalas así – dijo colocando su mano en su cintura y la otra en su hombro, buscando ponerla en la posición correcta

Ambos se congelaron al darse cuenta de lo que hacían, sonrojándose al extremo ash balbuceo algo y se alejó, mientras serena permanecía de pie con la cara roja, confundiendo más al pokémon

Co-comiencen – dijo, asustando a serena, quien nerviosa se acercó despacio al pokémon

Primeape mira a serena, vio todas sus aberturas, así como las fallas en su pose, aun así, decidió atacar, ya vería lo que pasaría después

Primeape se lanzó a gran velocidad contra serena, alzando su puño, apunto a su pecho, serena se asustó al ver al pokémon lanzarse contra ella, chillando, dio una especie de brinco y cayo de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo, ash asustado corrió hacia ella, primeape miraba a la chica en el suelo, con su puño en ristre, unos segundos después cayó al suelo

Enojado, primeape se levantó, buscando al que se había atrevido a golpearlo, mas su furia paso en segundos, siendo sustituida por el miedo, al ver a delphox con una aura negra cubriéndola y con una mirada asesina, furiosa, alzo su rama envuelta en llamas, greninja apareció entre los 2 y trato de calmarla, sin éxito, pues delphox seguía empeñada en rostizar al pokémon luchador, quien asustado, no se atrevía a levantarse

Ajeno a ellos, ash ayudaba serena a levantarse, la chica se frotaba la cabeza donde se había golpeado

Fue mi culpa – dijo ella – me asusto y me caí, lo siento, además ni siquiera me toco, fue más bien el susto lo que me derribo

Está bien, supongo que debí advertirte, bueno, también primeape no sabía que hacer

Enserio – dijo, ash se sentó a su lado

Si, estaba preocupado porque nos sabía cómo actuar, a mí me pega algo fuerte, pero porque estamos entrenado, pero tú serena, nunca lo había hecho verdad

Serena negó con la cabeza, bueno si había hecho un poco de ejercicio antes, pero nada más a correr, o cosas así

Porque no lo intentamos de nuevo – dijo serena más tranquila

Me parce bien, pero primero – se giró – porque no calmas a dephox

¡Delphox, detente¡ - serena se levantó asustada, greninja luchaba por contener a delphox, quien furica, trataba de rostizar a primeape, el cual se refugiaba detrás de una roca de las llamas del pokémon, mientras greninja forcejeaba con ella luchando por su varita

El ruido de sus amigos en las tiendas de campaña alerto a ash que la práctica había terminado, informado a serena quien a duras penas logro meter a su pokémon en su pokebola, decidieron darla por finalizada y comenzar a preparase para iniciar el día

[~~]

No tuvieron dificultades durante su viaje, pero les tomo 4 días llegar, durante estos, serena se unió a ash en su entrenamiento matutino, y aunque primeape se contenía debidamente, delphox decidió permanecer fuera de su pokebola, mirando con furia al pobre pokémon quien luchaba con su entrenadora, y al lado de delphox, sentado en el suelo, greninja, por seguridad de primeape, viajaron en solitario, sin encontrarse a otros entrenadores, su rutina no vario mucho, korrina se les unió una vez, asombrada de ver a serena practicando, pero paso los 3 días restantes durmiendo hasta tarde

[~~]

Las hojas caían suavemente, mientras el murmullo de las personas sonaba por el parque, mientras caminaba tranquilamente el viejo moog recordaba su larga vida, llenándose de dicha al ver a los jóvenes entrenadores combatir entre ellos

Su vista se enfocó en 2 niños quienes luchaban alegremente junto a sus rattatas, mientras otro grupo corría junto a los pokémons que los acompañaban

"Ha pasado 1 año desde que partiste, no es así querida" – el viejo moog empezó hablar para si mismo en su mente, mientras una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios – "aun así he vivido una larga vida, solo espero el momento en que nos reencontremos amor"

Se detuvo frente a un campo, en el 2 muchachos se preparaba para luchar, a su mente vino el día que conoció a la mujer que sería su compañera de la vida, ambos era uno niños cuando se conocieron, en un campo de batalla, el la había retado aun combate, y desde ese día ellos habían sido inseparables

Ver a los jóvenes luchar con tanta pasión era una de las cosa que más le alegraban – "me pregunto que dirías tu cariño" – se dijo mientras veía a los jóvenes ponerse deacuerdo – "siempre sabias quien iba a ganar aun antes de empezar la lucha, siempre tuviste un buen ojo… no como yo…"

Por eso… - moog se aferró al poste que tenía frente a él, temblando de terror al ver al greninja salta y en el aire y lanza un enorme shuriken contra el Chesnaught el cual creaba un escudo de espinas frente a el al cruzar sus brazos y destruía el ataque, el greninja cayo y despareció al mismo tiempo que Chesnaught descargaba con fuerza su brazo sobre el lugar donde hace un seguno hacia estado el pokémon ninja, el golpe dejo un cráter, lanzando cientos de escombros en todas direcciones – querida, como fue que termine de árbitro en esta bizarra batalla

Po-por favor – dijo temblando el viejo moog – sean cui-cuidadosos con los ataques

Oigan par de idiotas - grito may – tengan cuidado con lo que hacen

Lo siento – dijeron ambos, noir sonrió y al igual que ash, decidieron ponerse serios, alzando las manos ambos ordenaron atacar a sus pokémon quienes corrieron hacia el centro ce la cancha, mientras iniciabas sus transformaciones

Serena miro al anciano, quien aferrado a una silla detrás de un poste, trababa de seguir le combate, aun no entendía como fue que el termino siendo el réferi de la pelea, giro su rostro, ash luchaba usando la resonancia al máximo, noir, ahora que sabía lo que era, le estaba dando batalla, ambos pokémon chocaron, chesnaught, por se mas fuere, mando a volar a greninja , quien girando, le lanzo 3 shuriken a él, suspiro cansada, pues no llevaban ni media hora en la ciudad y ash ya estaba peleando, aun así, sabía que no poda hacer anda, era ash después de todo

No podían al menos esperar a que llegáramos al centro pokémon – comento may molesta

Así son estos 2 – dijo gary – se parecen mucho

Y que hacen aquí por cierto – pregunto ciel – creí que estarían en ranma gan para este día

Así era – le respondió, todos estaban en el parque, el grupo estaba sentado en el césped, viendo ash y a noir luchar en aun cancha

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, encontraron a noir y a gary, quienes iban de salida, emocionado, noir reto a ash, quien naturalmente acepto, y fueron directo a ese lugar

Según les conto gary, oba de camión ranma Gan, pero noir recibió una llamada, su hermano menor le había enviado un paquete, y era urente que él lo recogiera, y el centro pokémon donde estaban no tenía máquina para recibir el paquete, y como la ciudad estaba más cerca, se desviaron un poco, y llegaron directamente

Serena le pregunto por el paquete, pero gary negó, diciendo que solo lo vio un momento, era pequeño, envuelto en papel café, y que antes de poder preguntar, llegaron ellos

Increíblemente, la batalla termino en empate, noir supo usar la ventaja de tipo que tenía sobre ash y logro mantener a raya, aun así, estaba emocionado, e impaciente por poder hacer lo mismo que ash, como era tarde, gary y noir decidieron partir al día siguiente

Ash estaba aún emocionado por la pelea, aun así, may dijo que había perdido mucho tiempo, por lo que se dividieron

Clemont, bonnie y korrina irían a buscar una lugar donde dormirían, may, ash, serena, noir, ciel y gary irían al centro pokémon, serena tenía que recoger el paquete que su mama le envió, ash iba curar los pokémon, korrina le entrego a lucario, y clemont a luxray, así los 2 grupo se separaron y luego de curar a los pokémon, ash, serena y ciel decidieron deambular por la ciudad, dejando a gary y noir en el centro pokémon, ya que gary quería hablar con el profesor ciprés

[Con clemont y korrina]

Los 3 (incluida bonnie) caminaban sin un rumbo fijo por la ciudad, rehovot era una pequeña cuidad, no mayor a twilight, con casa rusticas principalmente de madera, mientras andaban, se entretuvieron viendo las vitrinas, donde les ofrecían sus productos artesanales, las chica se divertían mirando las joyas que vendía un señor en su puesto, siendo vigilaba por clemont

Para bonnie fue algo muy divertido, recordó cuando korrina se les unió durante su viaje en kalos, y ahora disfrutaba igual, la ciudad era mediana, pero llena de árboles como las que estaba alrededor de toda la región, según le dijo un pokeranger, la ciudad era un punto de paso, o peaje, donde las personas se detenía a descasar, lo cual explicaba porque estaba tan llena de personas

Mientras andaban, korrina y clemont entablaron una conversación muy animada, al principio solo hablando de cosas triviales, pero mientras chalaba comenzaron a tomarse mucha confianza

Bonnie pro su parte los miraba con seriedad, y lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, por lo que permaneció en silencio, maquinado su siguiente paso

[Ash, ciel, serena y may]

El cuarteto caminaban explorando la ciudad, como siempre, las chicas se metieron a todas tiendas que encontraron, ash noto que la mayoría eran de joyería, pues según les dijo uno de los vendedores, cerca de la ciudad habían varias minas, por lo que la joyería era el principal producto de la ciudad, las chicas compraron varias piezas, entre anillos, collares y una tiara, para serena, ash no entendió porque, pero ella quería tenerla, el joven solo caminaba detrás de ellas, con pikachu en su hombro, cargando las bolsas en sus brazos, y arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan ingenuo como para creer que esto no se volvería a repetir, serena, ciel y may charlaba animadamente de cosas que él no entendía muy bien, aunque sabía que tenían que ver con sus presentaciones, en eso llegaron aun semáforo, mientras esperaban, ash miro distraídamente a las personas a su alrededor, una pareja estaba junto ellos, llevando un carrito con un bebe, la mujer era esbelta, con el cabello atado en aun cola, de color violeta, y gafas, el hombre llevaba barba café, y el cabello azul, así como lentes, junto aun niño gordo con cabello esponjado, el semáforo cambio de color y siguieron caminado, pronto ash los olvido y siguió a serena y a may

Al llegar al noche, todos se reunieron y comieron en el centro pokémon, que estaba un poco vacío, clemont concino con ayuda de serena, cenaron y charlaron sobre sus vidas, ciel reía mucho al escuchar las anécdotas de gary y ash, y sobre su vieja rivalidad, cosa que llamo la atención de noir, al terminar, todos fueron hacia el hotel que clemont y korrina encontraron

Durmieron en 2 habitaciones, ambas juntas, unidas por una puerta corrediza, las chicas en una, los chicos en la otra, antes de despedirse, korrina, desde la puerta corrediza les grito que si se atrevían a entrar, los dejaría sin hijos, y luego azoto la puerta

Los chicos no sabían si hablaba en serio o no, pero decidieron no arriesgarse, total, se la pasaron buena parte de la noche jugando cartas o hablando tonterías

De parte de las chicas fue casi igual, se acostaron tarde, charlando y hablando tonterías, bonnie hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero cerca de las 10 cayo dormida junto a dedenne y beldum, ciel se mostró muy emocionada, por saber que la pequeña participaría en la pequeña liga, además que se asombró al ver que tenía un beldum, ella les confeso que había estado en skyfall precisamente buscando uno, pero luego de 3 días, se rindió y se fue solo con la medalla

Además, bonnie tenia el suelo profundo, pues no se despertó aun cuando las chicas siguieron hasta altas horas de la noche charlando

[~~]

Serena seguía indecisa si participar o no en el espectáculo, aún faltaban 10 días, por una parte, ya tenía su presentación lista, pero aun sentía que estaba incompleta, como si faltara algo, ella se lo comentó a ash y may, ambos le dieron su apoyo, may opino que debería de participar, ash por el contrario, considero que si sentía que no estaba lista, que esperara, total, aún tenía tiempo

Por ahora decidieron visitar la ciudad, ash, bonnie, ciel y serena entrenaron junto a sus pokémons, así mismo, serena decidió entrenar u poco con rhyhorn, usando el traje que su mama le envió

Aunque no le gustara, tenía que admitir, que había una gran diferencia entre el traje que usaba ahora, y el que tomaba prestado en las competencias, para empezar, era mucho más bonito, y mejor ajustado a su tamaño

Cuando se lo puso la primera vez, tuvo que tocarse a sí misma para asegurarse que estaba vestida, el traje de carreras era azul oscuro, muy pegado a su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a resaltar sus curvas demasiado, era liso, con un bolsillo en su pecho, y 2 a cada lado de sus cadera, era ligero y muy fresco, y aunque se pegaba mucho a ella, no le dificultaba para nada sus movimientos, por eso en muchas ocasiones, serena tuvo la idea de estar desnuda

Aun así, se dedicó a practicar lo que pudo, por lo que su rutina era ahora mucho más extensa

Se levantaba con ash en la madrugada y entrenaba junto a primeape, bajo la vista de delphox, quien aún seguía resentida con el pokémon, y greninja, quien se aseguraba que delphox no lo rostizara, y buneary, quien estaba solo por estar junto a greninja

Luego desayunaba y entraba ahora con sus pokémons, y luego entrenaba en las carreras, por la tarde practicaba un poco sus rutinas

2 días después, el grupo estaba en el centro pokémon, noir se quedó un par de días más, ya que le pidió a ash información de como activaba la resonancia

Ash le conto lo que sabía, y hacia, incluso serena presto atención, pues recordó las palabras del profesor ciprés, estuvieron un rato charlando y luego decidieron entrenar.

Ash y korrina tenían una batalla, usando a primeape y a mienfoo, ambos pokémon se enfrentaban chocando sus puños, el resto miraba

Como hacía calor, serena y bonnie fueron a comprar algo de beber a la máquina que estaba en la entrad del centro pokémon, cuando iban de regreso con varias latas, escucharon a una chica furiosa que le gritaba a la enfermera

Serena se giró un poco incomoda, viendo a la chica enojada golpear le mostrador con su puño, bonnie también la miro con cierta curiosidad, y también molestia

Por qué no se da prisa – exclamo enojada

Señorita por favor tranquilícese – le explico la enfermera tratando de mantener la paciencia – el proceso no es tan largo, solo espere un par de minutos

Tengo que practicar, que acaso no entiende – siguió reclamando – acaso no sabe quién ¡SOY YO!

Señorita por favor cálmese

Yo soy la mejor artista, y necesito entrenar AHORA – grito furica, serena enojada, caminó hacia ella

Oye cálmate – le dijo – no vez que solo está haciendo su trabajo, no tienes que enojarte

Y quien te crees que eres niña – le contesto, varias personas que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a reunirse a su alrededor

Serena bufo molesta – solo te pido que te calmes – en ese momento llegó audino con una bandeja y 4 pokebolas

Al fin – dijo molesta y sin perder tiempo se las quito al pokémon

Al menos da las gracias – dijo serena muy molesta

No tengo tiempo que perder, tengo una llave que ganar

Fue ahí que serna la reconoció, era la chica que había estado a su lado en la competencia anterior

Vestía un top morado y una falda de tuvo blanca, con un gran cinturón blanco, mostrando su ombligo, llevaba su cabello purpura en una cola de caballo, era bonita, lo admitía, pero se notaba a kilómetros que era una niña engreía y mimada

La chica la miro uno segundos, enfocándose mucho en su rostro – te recuerdo, tu perdistes en la competencia anterior – dijo con burla

Tú también, además, si recuerdo bien, yo obtuve más votos que tu – respondió ella

La chica se enojó, y miro con furia a serena – como sea, no me hagas perder el tiempo, yo tengo una llave que ganar

Participaras en la competencia – pregunto bonnie

La chica miro desprecio a la niña, serena se puso furiosa – eso no te incumbe, niña tonta

No te atrevas a hablarle así a Bonnie – dijo serena encolerizada, ash y korrina llegaron abriéndose paso entre las personas que ahora formaban un circulo, clemont llego después con mini-clembot en sus manos – si tienes un problema, dímelo a mí, no a ella

La chica miro a su alrededor, luego acomodo su cabello y girando salió del lugar, empujando a ash y casi derribándolo, por suerte, korrina lo ayudo y evitó que cayera

Que le pasa a esa tipa – murmuro korrina molesta, ash le agradeció y se incorporó, may apareció detrás de clemont

Sabes que may – dijo serena viendo la entrada, donde la chica había salido – voy a participar en esta competencia

[~~]

No funciona – dijo serena, haciendo una mueca de disgusto

Luego del incidente con la chica, el grupo volvió a salir del centro pokémon, ahora estaban en un pequeño parque, el lugar estaba bastante solo, son un par de personas a lo lejos charlando bajo un árbol, serena llevaba una hora practicando su rutina

Noir y gary partirían ese mismo día, gary consiguió transporte, por lo que partirían cerca de las 5 de la tarde, así que para matar tiempo, estaban viendo a serena practicar

Noir se maravilló de la habilidad de serena, y aunque al igual que ash no entendía del todo los performers, le parecían increíbles

Serena por su parte se sentía frustrada, pues no estaba conforme con la situación, tanto así, que incluso ash se veía afectado, fue en eso que noir tuvo una idea, y dejándolos solos regreso al hotel

Puedo ayudarte en algo – preguntó ash un poco triste, serena negó, pero se sintió un poco feliz de ver ash preocupado por ella

Quizás deba de esperar al próximo – comentó cansada

Porque quieres participar ahora – pregunto ash

Es que esa tipa mee enojo, y no puedo dejar que ella gane, yo solo no puedo – miro a ash – sé que es tonto ash, lo sé, no debería de enojarme, peor trato mal a Bonnie y yo

Ash coloco su mano en su hombro, sonriendo – te entiendo – le dijo – y estoy de acuerdo en que debes de vencerla, pero no lograras nada si te fuerzas a ti misma serena

Serena, recuerdas lo que nos dijo el profesor ciprés sobre la resonancia – la chica miro a ash confundida, pero asistió en silencio – noir me pidió que le explicara como lo hacía, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque es complicado

Es una emoción inmensa y muy intensa, como cuando lucho una batalla muy difícil, mi corazón se acelera, me cuesta respirar, siento como si un graveler creara una avalancha – ash extendió sus brazos – como cuando tailorflame usa ave brava – se detuvo y rio un poco – creo que no me se explicar, lo que quiero decir serena, es que siento una gran felicidad al luchar contra alguien muy fuerte, y aun cuando pierdo, no me entristezco, porque sé que di lo mejor de mi

Creo que a lo que quiero llegar, serena, es, ¿porque decidistes ser performers?

Serna miro ash, él le sonreía, y ella no pudo evitar reír, parte por la analogía tan rara que había hecho, y en parte, porque la había entendido, era ash, obviamente había usado las batallas pokémon para expresarse, aun así lo sabía, pensó en sueño, en porque decidió ser performers, pensó en yashiro, y recordó las palabras que le dijo aquel día

Porque no probamos algo diferente – ambos se giraron, noir acababa de legar, y cargaba un estuche negro

Fue lo más raro y tonto que hicieron, pero quizás era eso lo que necesitaba, del estuche noir saco un violín, y junto a chesnaught, comenzó a tocar, ella empezó a bailar, junto ash, quien se movía ridículamente, pronto todos se les unieron, haciendo un baile tonto y desorganizado, se agachaban y se levantaban, se empujaban, noir bailo con serena, girando y luego con bonnie, al mismo tiempo que ash y korrina, ahora ash bailo con serena, korrina con clemont, noir con may, greninja saltaba tratando de quitarse buneary quien se colgó de su lengua, ciel con lucario, gary con delphox, solo bailando tontamente, sin ritmo ni sincronía

Al final terminaron muy sucios, pero felices, fue algo desestresante, y serena no pudo dejar de reír

Te vez mejor cuando reís – comentó ash despreocupadamente cuando volvían al hotel a bañarse, serena se sonrojó un poco, peor siguió riendo – puedo ayudarte en algo

Serena iba anegar, peor tuvo una idea tonta, rápidamente saco su pokédex y comenzó a revisar las reglas del concurso, sonrió al ver que no había mención de ello

En realidad ash – dijo girándose hacia el – hay algo que puedes hacer por mi

[~~]

Al día siguiente, noir y gary reanudaron su viaje a ranma gan, serena comenzó a prepararse mentalmente para el espectáculo, y ash comenzó a entrenar con ella

El muchacho no comprendía porque, o incluso may la cuestiono un poco, pero al final el acepto

[~~]

Y al fin llego el día, totalmente en pánico, ash siguió a serena hacia al entrada

Al principio tuvieron un poco de problema, pues lo guardias no iban a dejar entrar a ash, pero serena usando le manual en línea, les obligo a dejarlo pasar, luego de hablar con la encargada, quien al fina acepto que era cierto, y que no había ninguna regla que lo prohibiera

Temblado, ash y pikachu, junto a greninja, estaba sentado sobre una caja, esperando el momento de salir, en ese instante, comenzó las presentaciones, por lo que él no sabía nada, solo escuchaba la voz amortiguada de la señora aelita, quien hablaba por su micrófono antes de dar comienzo a la presentación, ash solo un largo y pesado suspiro, pikachu trato de animarlo, sin mucho éxito, incluso el calmado greninja lucía un poco descompuesto

Vamos chicos – dijo ash – es por serena, sus pokémon asistieron, aun así, seguían un poco nerviosos

[-]

Serena se llevó su puño a su corazón, mientras veía a la presentadora hablar antes de dar comienzo al espectáculo

Estaba en el anfiteatro de la ciudad, un teatro al aire libre hecho de mármol y madera oscura, el cielo estrellado iluminaba junto a la luna sobre ellas, serena miro a su derecha, 4 chicas esperaban ansiosas el inicio, a su izquierda, 2 más, casi al final disintió a la chica que se había encontrado en el centro pokémon, curiosamente ahora se dio cuenta que no sabía su nombre, aun así, seguía nerviosa, pues prácticamente lo apostaba todo ahora, no era como si el perder la descalificara, era más por orgullo, contra ella, pues seguía resentida de como trato a bonnie

Pues que comience – el grito de la señorita aelita la saco de sus pensamientos, rotom giro en el aire y se emitió en la pantalla que colgaba atrás de ellas, un segundo después su cara se materializo, con al forma de una ruleta, y como de costumbre, comenzó a girar

Una a una, las chicas comenzaron, la primera parte fue cocina, serena no tuvo problemas en ello

Luego de casi 2 horas, serena bajo a buscar a ash, quien estaba casi dormido sobre una caja, emocionada, le comentó que había llegado a la fase final, ash sonrió medio dormido y trato de despertarse

Ta-cha – exclamo serena, ash se incorporo sorprendido

Serena vestía su vestido rosa con cuello blanco, el mismo que usa en la presentación de kalos, y en sus manos, sostenía un vestido blanco liso

¿Ese es? – pregunto ash

Si – dijo ella un poco sonrojada – es el que me regalastes ash

Creí que lo habías perdido – dijo el – cuando perdimos las maletas en skyfall

Ella negó – este siempre lo lleve conmigo en mi mochila, es muy valioso para mí, y lo usare en la presentación final

Ahora va la pasarela, deséame suerte – dijo serena, ella colocó el vestido en una percha, junto a los demás trajes de las concursantes, un guardia estaba junto a estos cuidándolos, ash lo miro y se levanto

Voy al baño – le dijo – por si pregunta mi novia – el sujeto lo miro unos segundos y asistió, ash se quito el saco, pues era pesado y lo coloco junto al vestido de serena

La segunda parte fue la pasarela, peor junto a buneary, no tuvo ningún problema, ella fue la 5 en pasar

[-]

No debí de beber tanta soda – exclamó ash saliendo del baño, pikachu había estado esperándolo en la puerta y en cuanto salió, subió a su hombro

Mientras andaba, 4 personas pasaron frente a él, ash reconoció a Fabio, quien iba caminado junto a la señora Palermo, y atrás de ellos, las 2 asistentes de él, ash los siguió con la mirada, ellos llegaron al cruce, la señora Palermo se fue a la derecha, hacia los balcones privados, Fabio a la izquierda, hacia la salida

"No se quedara" – pensó ash, pero decidió no darle importancia, tenía que volver donde serena

Sin embargo, apenas dio 3 pasos cunado las alarmas se encendieron, confundidos, ash y las 4 personas que estaban en el pasillo se congelaron, mientras veían a todas partes buscando el origen del ruido

Serena – pensó ash, asustado corrió a toda velocidad seguido de pikachu, en el camino, libero a greninja, quien al escuchar las alarmas siguió a su entrenador

[-]

Por favor cálmense – aelita llamaba al público por su micrófono, los de seguridad ayudaban a las personas a mantener la calma, mientras el humo poco a poco se extinguía – todo está controlado, por favor manténganse en su asientos

Aelita miro hacia atrás, detrás de la pared falsa que separaba el escenario, donde un poco de humo aún se mantenía

Por alguna razón un pequeño incendio comenzó atrás, bajo a tarima, el humo negro rápidamente ascendió hasta la tarima, asustando a todos, por fortuna ella conservo la calma y logro evitar el pánico, los asistentes lograron sofocar el pequeño incendio, y por ahora, estaba a la espera de la decisión de los jueces

[-]

Para serena fue un momento muy tenso, cuando vio le humo subir como todas se asustó, sin embargo eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió después

Al parecer el incendio se dio en la bodega del escenario, el lugar donde ash estaba esperándola, naturalmente eso la aterro y empujando corrió hacia ese lugar, se alegró al ver que ash no estaba, solo un guardia quien era atendido por los paramédicos, más aun, ash llegó en ese momento, seguido de pikachu y greninja

Sin embargo, su felicidad se esfumo cunado supo el daño que el fuego causo

El incendio quemo varias cajas, utensilios, y la ropa que las concursantes usaban

Antes de entrar, las concursantes debían de enseñar sus trajes y utensilios, para asegurarse de no usar elementos que pudieran facilitar trampas, entre otras cosas, la ropa era colocada en varios percheros, junto a la entrada, de esa manera solo debían de ir tomando la ropa que les pertenecía, por eso estaba el guardia, para asegurarse que nadie tomada la que no le correspondía, y ahora esa ropa estaba quemada por completo, serena busco entre las telas y encontró el vestido blanco, ahora negro y con la mitad de este quemado, reducido ahora a solo un trapo negro

Serena – ash se acercó a ella, serena camino uno metros y se sentó en el suelo, con el vestido en sus manos, poco apoco las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

Sin saber que hacer, ash coloco su manso en su hombro, serena se giró, llorando miro a ash quien no sabía que hacer

A-aun puedes participar – le dijo – tienes otro traje, ¿no?

No es eso ash – dijo llorando – tú me regalastes este vestido ash

Ash bajo la vista, se sentía furioso y triste, en eso tuvo una idea, se giró y camino hacia la encargada, quien estaba junto a las demás participantes

Por favor cálmense – dijo la señorita, las chicas estaba igual que serena, alguna lloraban y otras gritaban

Como vamos a hacer ahora

Mi traje se perdió por completo

De donde voy a sacar otro ahora

Al llegar, ash se paró junto a una chica que lloraba en el suelo abrasando su vestido negro

Les daremos tiempo para que puedan arreglarse

Como que tiempo – grito una chica – de donde voy a sacar otro vestido a esta hora

Cuanto tiempo no darán – inmediatamente todas las chicas miraron furiosas a ash, quien se asustó un poco, pikachu, aterrado saldo de su hombro y corrió hacia serena

Una hora – dijo la muchacha – por favor traten de ente…

Sin embargo ash no supo que siguió, porque se alejó a toda velocidad lugar, mientras las chicas comenzaban a gritar

Espérame aquí serena – dijo ash, dejando a pikachu con ella, decidido, ash corrió hacia la salida, rogando que aun estuviera ahí

Le tomo varios minutos poder salir del lugar, al llegar al estacionamiento, al salir, busco con la mirada, por fortuna logro divisar el carro, donde Fabio estaba afuera hablando con un guardia de seguridad

Acelerando ash corrió hacia él, al legar se topó con la mirada confundida de Fabio, quien veía al joven resoplar tratando de recuperar el aliento

Se-señor – dijo ash apoyado en sus rodilla tratando de respirar – me-me recuerda

Si, eres ash – le respondió – ¿puedo ayudarte?

Si, mire, tiene un vestido con usted

Fabio confundido observo a ash – no te entiendo – le respondió sinceramente

Tiene un vestido, hubo un accidente y serena perdió el suyo, necesita uno para participar, el que se quemo fue el que le compre en kalos, si tiene otro que le quede, por favor véndamelo, se lo pagare

¿Quemo? – repitió el, mientras un viejo recuerdo volvía a su mente, un suceso que había querido olvidar – ¿cómo que se quemó?

Así fue señor Fabio – dijo el guardia – hubo un incendio tras bastidores, y se perdieron varias cosas, entre ellas, la ropa de las concursantes, de hecho fue justo antes de la presentación libre

Sin mediar palabra, Fabio caminó rápidamente hacia el edificio, ash y las chicas lo observaron alejarse, ash reacciono primero que ellas y corrió detrás de él, seguida de sus asistentes

Señor – lo lamo ash, pero el no respondió, al alcanzarlo, ash observo que tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, caminaba con los puños apretados y su boca cerrada con fuerza

Fabio entro sin mirar a nadie, camino directamente hacia el escenario, al salir vio a las personas que murmuraba preguntándose sobre lo que pasaría a continuación, su vista se dirigió hacia el escenario, donde 3 chicas estaban esperando, las que tuvieron suerte y no perdieron su vestidos en el fuego

Y la vio, a esa niña, la misma niña que casi arruina su carrera hace 4 años, apretó los dientes tratando de reprimir su ira – accidente mi trasero – dijo a la nada, se giró y se encontró con ash, quien esperaba su respuesta

Sin embargo el camino de largo, dio un rodeo a la tarima y entro por la puerta trasera, seguido de ash y sus asistentes, allegar, encontró al grupo de chicas quienes buscaban como poder arreglar sus vestidos, serena estaba junto a miette, quien trataba de consolar a la chica, ash no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver a miette junto a serena

[~~]

Al ver le humo salir, sin penarlo, miette corrió hacia el escenario, dejando a su compañero cuidando su bolso, al llegar, se abrió paso entre las personas, ash paso frente a ellas sin verlas, ella lo iba a llamar, pero diviso a serena, sentada sobre una caja, sollozando

Serena – la chica alzo al vista, miette estaba frente a ella, la chica se acercó y la abrazo – que paso

Serena le explicó lo ocurrido, miette sentía cierta incomodidad, sentía que algo no encajaba

Serena, si quieres te presto mi vestido – le dijo – tengo 2 conmigo, podemos arreglarlo para tu talla

Gracias miette, pero no es lo mismo – miette miro confundida a serena – ash me regalo este vestido – dijo aparentándolo contra su cuerpo – el me lo compro en kalos

Miette entendió a lo que se refería, y se sintió muy triste por ella, pues sabia entendió cuanto significada ese vestido – aun así, debes de participar serena, déjame ayudarte – saco su holomisor – llamare a piers, le diré que traiga mi bolso, tenemos tiempo serena

Miette se giró, y se topó con ash, y un sujeto que miraba al grupo fijamente

Serena – la chica alzo al vista, y se topó con ash y Fabio, quien la miraba detenidamente – señor Fabio – murmuro

¿Cuánto tiempo queda? – dijo el

Como una hora dijeron - respondió ash – señor, por favor, si tiene algo

No tengo nada conmigo que pueda usar – serena y miette miraba alternativamente a ash y a Fabio, sin entender de lo que hablaban - coly, kora, preparen mi equipo, las veré en el auto – las chicas se miraron entre si confundidas – que esperan - les dijo enojado, ambas dieron un traspié y corrieron hacia el vehículo – tu – le dijo a serena – ven conmigo, tú también – señalo a ash

Los 3 de dirigieron a la salida – oye niña – le dijo a miette – donde está la encargada – miette señalo a una Jove con unos auriculares, Fabio les pido que esperaran y camino hacia ella, hablaron unos segundos y luego volvió

Tenemos media hora, démonos prisa – dijo, los 3 salieron al parqueo, donde las asistentes las esperaban

Ella habían armado un cubículo, con una pequeña tarima blanca redonda, cubierta por una lona azul, Fabio condujo a serena hacia la tarima

Señor – pregunto ash – que va a hacer, dijo que no tenía ningún vestido

Voy a hacerte uno ahora – dijo el dándole su chaqueta a coly y sacando una cinta métrica de sus pantalones

No tenemos mucho tiempo – replico serena - señor se lo agradezco pero solo tenemos media hora y…

Son 20 minutos más de lo que necesito – dijo arremangándose las mangas - kora desarma el vestido – dijo señalando lo que quedaba del traje blanco

Terminará a tiempo – pregunto ash

Niño – dio girando su cabeza hacia el – soy Fabio, para mí no hay imposibles, ahora, coly, kora, hagamos magia

[-]

Miette regreso a su puesto, aelita anunciaba un receso de casi una hora, y solo faltaban 15 minutos para comenzar, de las 10 chicas que pasaron a la ronda final, solo quedaron 4, 5 si contaban a serena, quien no se veía por ninguna parte

Y tu amiga – pregunto piers, miette negó con la cabeza – espero que este bien

Lo estará – le respondió

[-]

Aelita no estaba muy convencida, aun así, sabía que el espectáculo debía de continuar, por lo que llamando al resto de las concursantes que se quedaron, reinicio el espectáculo

Por el momento el teatro se encontraba un poco vacío, un tercio de las personas se habían ido debido al incidente con el fuego, además que ella sentía que era un poco injusto, ya que muchas concursantes fueron a buscar ropa de reemplazo, pero aún no habían vuelto, soltando un gran suspiro de resignación, ella decidió hacer su trabajo y continuar la presentación

Buenas noches señora y señores – hablo por el micrófono, rotom floto alrededor de ella sonriendo – pese al pequeño incidente, el show debe continuar, por lo que ahora, empezaremos el estilo libre, denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primera concursante, yomi

Una chica de cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura salió al escenario, vestían un traje negro holgado, junto a ella, un houndoom rugió levemente

[-]

Ya empezaron – dijo kora

Falta poco – respondió Fabio

Serena se encontraba parada en la tarima, frente a ella, Fabio y sus 2 asistentes trabajaban rápidamente en confeccionar un nuevo vestido, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco incomoda, pues estaba en ropa interior en el estacionamiento, más aun, ash estaba a su lado, aunque el joven no podía verla porque una división la cubría - por favor levanta los brazos, tengo que tomar las medidas – serena hizo lo que le pido, no se sentía tan mal porque fabio la mirara en ropa interior, ya que era un profesional, además que su rosto mostraba mucha concentración y esmero, lo que ayudaba a diluir su incomodidad

¿Estas preparada? – le pregunto Fabio, sin despegar al vista del vestido al que le cocía una trozo de tela

Si, bueno, estábamos listos – Fabio detuvo la aguja a unos centímetros de la tela

Ambos –pregunto alzando la vista hacia serena

Bueno si – respondió un poco nerviosa – teníamos un acto, pero ash perdió su chaqueta, así que creo que hare otra cosa

Fabio embozo un leve sonrisa – no es necesario – dijo – kora, saca el traje que tengo en la limosina, y ajústalo para ash, que combine con el traje que estamos haciendo

Si señor – al chica dejo lo que hacía y salo del cuarto improvisado que habían armado, tomo a ash de la mano y lo llevo al vehículo, donde comenzó a trabajar en el traje de el

¿Porque me ayuda? – pregunto serena, no podía evitar que esa pregunta se formulara en su mente

Mira – le respondió – si te soy honesto, te estoy utilizando para una pequeña venganza – Fabio sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica, claramente no entendía de lo que hablaba

Hace tiempo – prosiguió, al tiempo que cocía una trozo de tela alrededor de su pecho – esa chica, la del cabello purpura, vino a mi pidiéndome un vestido, yo me negué – tomo otro trozo de tela y lo anudo a su cintura – en cuanto la vi supe que esa niña era una princesa malcriada, que me iba a hacer perder mi tiempo, sabía que no importara que traje le confeccionara, siempre le iba a ver algo malo y me obligaría a repetirlo, no me preocupaba que no me pagara, su padre tiene mucho dinero, el problema es que llevo suficiente tiempo en este negocio para saber cuándo no me conviene involucrarme, sin embargo, ella no lo tomo bien, esa niña tonta no está acostumbrada a que no se haga lo que ella dice, y como me negué, decidió vengarse acusándome de agredirla, el caso se desestimó, logre salir bien, pero por varias semana fui la comidilla de los medios, casi pierdo mi trabajo, casi arruina mi credibilidad – dio un paso hacia atrás para observar su trabajo – por eso, quiero que la venzas

Pero eso no explica porque me ayuda – respondió serena

Hace 2 años, ella participo en kalos, en la final, ella no iba muy bien, y justo después de pasar, hubo un incendio, la mayoría de las chicas se retiraron y gano prácticamente por abandono

Kora regreso en ese momento, y Fabio quito la lona que los cubría

Tanto ash como serena se quedaron mudos al verse mutuamente

Serena vestía un traje púrpura, casi azul, de aun pieza, liso, hasta las rodillas, ahí el traje tenía una cola pequeña, hasta los talones, cortada en v, cubriendo su pierna izquierda, el cuello era ancho, tipo bandeja, con un lazo grueso blanco, el cual resaltaba sobre le vestido, pero sin deformar el estilo y cubriendo su pecho, con un cristal rojo en el centro, el vestido se ceñía perfectamente a ella, resaltando su curvas, pero sin llegar a ser vulgar, lo cual acentuaba más su belleza, sobre su cabeza, llevaba un sobrero de ala ancha, negro, con una pluma roja

Ash por su parte vestía un traje azul noche, no era lizo, pues tenía releves a lo largo de este los cuales formaba un patrón cuadriculado, junto a una corbata roja y una camisa negra

Están listos – dijo Fabio divertido al ver a ambos jóvenes mirándose asombrados entre sí, los 2 reaccionaron y asistieron un poco sonrojados

Las chicas guiaron a los jóvenes hacia el teatro, llevándolos directamente tras bambalinas, en ese instante una chica hacia su presentación, ash noto que faltaban muchas de las concursantes

Ash, serena – Fabio los llamo – suerte

No sé cómo agradecerle – dijo serena

Hazme un favor entonces – Fabio se acercó a ella y coloco sus manos en sus hombros, serena lo miro a los ojos – aplasta a esa rata – dijo embozando una sonrisa, ella asistió sonriendo, ash los miro un poco confundido

[-]

Fabio camino tranquilamente hacia el palco, kora le abrió la puerta, el entro seguía de ella y su amiga cerró la puerta

Ambas chicas se sentaron en los asientos de atrás, y comenzaron a comer una plato grande de camarones, el palco era para 4 personas, 2 adelantes y 2 atrás, estaba ala derecha del escenario justo a la altura adecuada para tener una vista privilegiada del lugar, Fabio se sentó sin decir nada, unos segundos después un mesero se acercó a él con una bandeja, el tomo una copa y con la mano le ordenó retirarse

La presentación comenzó, ambos, ash y serena salieron al escenario, ash iba con greninja, y serena con delphox y buneary, naturalmente hubo un murmullo general al ver al muchacho parado al lado de ella, pero ignorándolos, ambos se posicionaron, la música comenzó y ellos empezaron su interpretación

Creí que te habías ido – el solo giro su cabeza molesto, sabía que ella no lo iba a dejar pasar, suspiro en sus adentros y dio un trago a su bebida

A su derecha estaba Palermo, quien también tenía una copa en su mano, la mujer reía divertida de su viejo amigo, quien obviamente periferia pasar del tema

No lo dejastes pasar verdad – le dijo riendo

Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente porque lo hice

Si – dijo suavemente – yo tampoco me creí que fue un accidente, pero aun así, solo bastaba un vestido cualquiera, no era necesario que le hiciera uno a la medida

Como sabes que yo lo hice – dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido

Por favor Fabio, ese traje tiene tu nombre escrito por todas partes – dijo riendo - conozco tu trabajo perfectamente, o ya te olvidastes quien era tu compañera

Fabio solo rodo sus ojos, y se acabó su trago – acaso estas celosa – dijo riendo y alzando su copa, el mesero se acercó y al lleno de nuevo

Ya quisieras

Aun así yo – Fabio se calló, enmudecido, vio el escenario, Palermo tampoco pudo ocultar su asombro, mientras veía una presentación que jamás había visto

Es-eso fue – Palermo olvido todo pudor y mantenía su boca abierta, mientras veía el escenario

Kora y cory, quienes tenían la boca llena de camarones, también veía estupefactas la escena, un camarón se cayó de la boca de kory al suelo, pero ella lo ignoro mirando el escenario

[-]

Estas bien – pregunto serena, ambos estaban parados en la plataforma que los elevaba al escenario

Estoy aterrado – le contesto, ash tenía una rara expresión, entre terror y ganas de vomitar, incluso el siempre sereno y calmado greninja se veía alterado

Vamos – serena lo tomo de la mano – confió en ti ash, lo haremos juntos, hasta el final – aprovechando, serena le vio un fugas beso, y se colocó en posición, aferrándose a un bastón de madera que llevaba

Increíblemente, esa acción logro calmarlo bastante, aspiro varias veces para terminar de tranquilizarse, vio de reojo a su pokémon, el cual aún lucía un poco nervioso, aprovechando el tiempo, ash cerro sus ojos y se concentró, conectándose con greninja, esa acción logro transmitirle un poco de su estado, serenando al pokémon

Ash miro la plataforma y pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya no había marcha atrás, además serena lo necesitaba y no iba a fallarle, aun así estaba bastante inquieto, recordó que por poco no lo logran, y casi rogando logrado que la encargada los metiera de ultimo

La puerta se abrió, el suelo tembló y lentamente fueron elevándose, serena tomo de la mano a ash y lo apretó levemente, transmitiéndole un poco e confianza, exhalando un gran suspiro, ash se mentalizo y se preparo

Naturalmente la gente miro con interés a la pareja, cosa rara, ya que las presentaciones normalmente eran solo entre la participante y sus pokémons, ambos dieron 2 pasos en direcciones opuestas, dejando un metro entre ellos, greninja se colocó al lado derecho de ash, buneary y delphox junto a serena, pikachu estaba con may en las gradas, el pokémon volvió por su cuenta

A música comenzó a sonar, lentamente, ambos comenzaron a bailar, al principio cada quien en su posición, poco a poco, el ritmo se iba acelerando, junto a sus pasos

Ambos se acercando y se tomaron las manaos, bailando al compás de la música, delphox lanzo una llamarada al cielo, greninja lanzo un shuriken contra esta, chocando en el centro, buneary salto y golpeo el centro de la explosión con puño trueno, al choca la explosión lanzo destellos sobre ellos, greninja salto y clavo otra shuriken frente a ash y serena, serena giraba y ash la sostenía con su mano, buneary salgo y con su oreja golpeo al estrella, fragmentándola, los trozos de hielo flotaron unos segundos brillando en el aire, delphox uso lanzallamas y los derritió, llenado de vapor el escenario

Serena miro al rededor, algunos espectadores aplaudían, miro a ash quien le sonrió extendiéndole la mano, tomándola miro de nuevo a las personas

"¿Porque eres performer?" - las palabras de ash volvieron a su mente, porque había elegido ese camino, porque quería ser artista, por reconocimiento, fama, gloria, recordó su conversación con Palermo, miro a delphox, el pokémon sonreía mientras alzaba su rama encendida, y sus ojos se iluminaba con un aura rosada, mientras cargaba su ataque psíquico

Sintió su corazón acelerarse, mientras bailaban, serena extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, donde greninja salto y chocó contra buneary, liberando un destello de colores

Le gustaban las batallas, no lo negaba, era emocionante, pero si tenía que elegir, prefería las presentaciones, eran su pasión, miro a ash de reojo, el mantenía una expresión seria, tratando de recordar los movimientos que practicaron muchas veces

Escuchaba a las personas aplaudir, dándole ánimo, los reflectores sobre ellos, la música sonando, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, sentía su cuerpo lleno de energía, al girar sobre sí misma, vio a delphox sobre ella, quien lanzaba una lanzallamas contra greninja el cual le respondía con hidro-pulso, al chocar, buneary salto hacia esta, golpeándola y liberando una lluvia de colores sobre ellos

Es como su un graveler usara avalancha, o un talonflame usando ave brava, es una emoción intensa – las palabras de ash resonaron en ella, si, era así como se sentía, y al ver a delphox también, su pokémon, pese a mantener una expresión serena, se veía feliz, saltando y lanzando fuego por el escenario

Sus ojos se encontraron, y sintió una ola de calor invadirla, cada parte de ella, cada célula de su cuerpo, y delphox lo sintió también

Y se dio cuenta de algo

Ya no le importaba la chica, ni la llave, no le interesaba la competencia, solo era eso, estar ahí, frente a todos, mostrando y dando lo mejor de ella, más aun, estaba junto a ash frente a cientos de personas, lago que jamás creyó posible

Ash miro a serena asombrado, por un segundo distinguió un destello en ella, y solo eso le basto, greninja lo sintió en delphox también

Terminemos – dijo serena, delphox dando una voltereta, se colocó a su derecha, greninja a la izquierda de ash y buneary en el centro

Serena sintió como el fuego la invadía, miro de reojo a delphox, y sonrió

Recuerdas el baile que hicimos con noir – murmuro serena

Pero ese fue un baile tonto – respondió ash

Exacto – al girarse, sus ojos se encontraron, ash vio el destello en ellos, y entendió lo que iba a hacer serena, y sonriendo, los 4 alzaron sus manos

Serena cerro sus ojos un segundo, mientras sentía el fuego arder dentro de ella, pudo sentir a delphox, y a ash a su lado

Je sais qu'on restera ensemble jusqu'au bout [2] – abrió sus ojos y murmuro

Pero que – exclamaron Palermo y Fabio, junto al resto de personas en el teatro, 2 columnas, una de fuego y otra de agua se alzaron al cielo, girando velozmente

Es giro fuego – preguntó Fabio, Palermo negó con la cabeza

Serena y ash aceleraron su baile, buneary salto sobre greninja y usándolo como rampa se elevo

La emoción la embargaba, como un fuego que se extendía en su interior, delphox cubrió el suelo con fuego, ash y serena saltaron a la vez, cayendo sobre un círculo que delphox creo

Demos todo – grito serena – ash miro asombrado a la chica, y sonrió, dando un voltereta, delphox y greninja se colocaron a la par de sus entrenadores, y alzando las manos, las cúpulas explotaron

Greninja estiro sus brazos, la estrella de agua se formó en su espalda, junto con la cresta, su torso se volvió negro, como si llevara un traje

Delphox abrió sus ojos asombrada, ahora llevaba un vestido purpura, aunque por la luz parecía rojo escuro, casi negro, igual al de serena, su vara se había alargado, ahora siendo un báculo con una llama en la punta, sus orejas sobresalían por los costados del sombrero negro que cubría su cabeza, su pecho tenía una liana de pelo blanco, con una gema roja en el centro

Ahora – grito serna, ash alzó su mano, lanzo la shuriken en su espalda, delphox alzo su báculo, 3 círculos se formaron a lo largo de la punta de este, girando en el sentido de las manecilla del reloj, con pequeños símbolos en el centro, de estos, salió un llama roja, que retorciéndose choco contra la shuriken, greninja junto sus manos y creo una hoja de hielo, que lanco hacia ash, el la tomo en el aire, al mismo tiempo que greninja creaba otra

Serena giro con los brazos extendidos, alzando su báculo, apuntando a ash, quien respondió con su espada

Rápidamente comenzaron un improvisado duelo chocando el báculo contra la hoja de hielo, ash daba un corte circular, y serena lo bloqueaba con su báculo, las armas, al chocar liberaba destellos rojo y celestes

La música se aceleraba, denotando que llegaba a su final, delphox coloco su báculo en el suelo, y girando cubrió este de llamas azules, las cuales rodearon a ambos, buneary salto y cayo con fuerza, golpeando el suelo con su ojera, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo este, sin detenerse, buneary salto, el fuego y la electricidad chocaron, elevándose unos centímetros en el suelo, lanzado destellos de colores, en el aire, buneary golpeo la shuriken que lanzo greninja, liberando una lluvia de cristales sobre ash y serena, quienes alzaron las manso, terminando su baile

Si alguien hubiera estado afuera, hubiera creído que una bomba estalló en el teatro, las personas aplaudían enloquecidas, silbando y golpeando el suelo con sus pies, incluso aelita no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto

Palermo sonrió y se levantó, salió del palco, seguido por Fabio, sus asistentes, luego de pensarlo, siguieron comiendo, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el escenario

Bu-bueno – dijo aleita - creo que – sin embargo no era escuchada, el público aplaudía con fervor – señores – dijo alzando al voz – bueno creo que es obvio la ganadora

No – el grito hizo que se volteara, la chica de cabello purpura estaba parada en el escenario, respirando agitadamente – ella no puede ganar, hizo trampa

¿Cómo que trampa? – preguntó ash

No se permite la ayuda de terceros en las presentaciones

Los jueces se miraron ente ellos, serena se asustó, ash lo noto, y la tomo dela mano, sin quitar su vista de los jueces

Bueno, es inusual – dijo uno, un señor entrado en años con un traje rojo – creo que debemos de

No – grito la chica – ella debe de ser expulsada por esto, no puede ganar

Porque no puede ganar – todos se giraron, el público comenzó a murmurar, mientras los periodistas comenzaron a sacar fotos sin parar

Señora Palermo – murmuro ash, la mencionada se giro y lo miro con furia

Señorita – lo corrigió, ash trago fuerte – díganme – dijo girándose hacia los jueces - ¿porque van a descalificar a serena?

Porque hizo trampa – dijo uno de los jueces, una mujer morena con pendientes azules

Trampa – dijo fingiendo interés, permaneció en silencio unos segundos, luego saco una libreta, la hojeo rápidamente – que yo sepa, no es contra las reglas que haya un acompañante

Aun así, esto es inusual – trato de alegar

La intención de una performer es buscar la forma de crear un espectáculo único, usando todos los elementos a su disposición, mostrando el talento y trabajo puesto en ello, esta joven – dijo señalándola con su mano – ha hecho lo que creo es la mejor presentación en muchos años, y la van a descalificar por eso, es decir, ella hizo algo que jamás en mi vida había visto – serena parpadeo asombrada, no podía creer que Palermo la estaba alabando – y la van a descalificar por hacer exactamente lo que se supone que debe de hacer, una presentación única y espectacular

El público rápidamente comenzó a murmurar, incluso las competidoras miraba con interés a los jueces, los 4, se miraron entre sí, asistieron, uno de ellos, el más joven, de 29 años, con traje de gala blanco, miro a aelita y asistió

Buen – dijo ella, al chica de cabello purpura hizo el ademan de decir algo, pero Palermo la callo con la mirada – creo que es unánime – exclamo emocionada – al ganadora de esta noche es la performer serena – dijo entregándole al llave

No puedo aceptar eso – exclamo al chica, caminado hacia serena, quien tenía la llave en sus manos, ash al verla se interpuso en su camino

Quítate de aquí – le dijo, ash negó con la cabeza, aelita mira a las chicas y se acercó a ellas, junto a con los jueces

Señorita, por favor, muestre respeto

Respeto nada, esto es injusto - chillo golpeando el suelo con sus pies – yo soy quien debo de haber ganado, yo tengo más talento que esta niña, o que cualquiera de ellas – dijo señalando a las competidoras - esa llave es mía – dijo abalanzándose contra serena, ash se interpuso y la detuvo, la chica furiosa trato de quitárselo de encima, mientras ash la detenida en su avance

El lugar se volvió un caos en segundos, la chica empuja y golpeaba ash, que se defendía como podía, aeltia, serena y Fabio corrieron a ayudarlo, uno de los jueces llamo a seguridad, furiosa, la chica cambio de objetivo, y lanzándose contra ash y lo araño en su cara, el muchacho no pudo evitar grita al sentir las uñas en su piel, serena, asustada miro a ash, quien cayó al suelo, soltando a la chica, con 3 profundos y sangrantes cortes en sus mejillas

Fue todo, serena se lanzó contra ella y cerrando su puño, la golpeo en el rostro, ambas cayeron, la chica por el golpe de serena, ella por el dolor que sitio en su mano

Un segundo después serena sintió como era alzada por un guarda, frente a ella, entre 2 sostenían a la chica quien daba furiosas patada al aire, con la nariz goteando sangre, aelita trataba de calmar la situación, mientras que los fotógrafos tomo fotos como si el mundo se acabara

Por dios – murmuró Fabio

[~~]

10 minutos después aún seguían en el escenario, pero con el telón abajo, ocultándolos de las personas y los periodistas

Ash se encontraba sentado en una silla, con un trapo ensangrentado en su mejilla, serena estaba su lado, ash tenía la ropa desecha, los 4 jueces, aelita, Palermo, Fabio y 5 guardias de seguridad se encontraban rodeando a los 3, la chica sentada en una silla metálica, con 2 guardias a cada lado, mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su nariz

Ustedes no saben con quien se metieron – dijo con voz nasal - mi papa es dueño de

Me importa un maldito pepito tu papa niña idiota – la callo Palermo – lo que hicistes ahora es una falta gravísima, y tú también serena

Yo – exclamo ella

Si, agrediste a otra concursante

Pero ella araño a ash primero – se defendió

No importa, ambas rompieron las reglas, y serán amonestadas por ello – serena se aterro, y apretó la lave que tenía en su mano izquierda, su mano derecha descansaba sobre su regazo, le dolía un poco – no te quitaremos la llave – añadió la verla, lo que hico que ella se calmara

Palermo se giró haca los jueces, quienes deliberaban entre ellos, al final uno se acercó a ella, la mujer del traje rojo – hemos deliberado y llegamos a una decisión

Serena, te quedaras con la llave, la ganastes justamente – la chica del cabello purpura trato de levantarse, pero los guardias la obligaron asentarse – pero serás sancionada, no podrás participar en la próxima presentación por la siguiente llave, ni tú tampoco – dijo viendo a la chica

Que – exclamo furiosa

Agradece que no has sido descalificada, es todo – dijo Palermo

Idiotas – grito la chica, quien se levantó furiosa y girando sobre su talones, salió del lugar pisando fuertemente el suelo – pagaran por esto – grito antes de salir

Ustedes 2 – de dirigió a ash y serena – vengan conmigo – y ustedes – se dirigió a los jueces – arreglen esto

En silencio ash y serena siguieron a Palermo, ash vio que Fabio los siguió poco después, con una caja en sus manos

Palermo los guio al estacionamiento, hacia la limosina de Fabio

Cuando siguió a Fabio, ash no noto que la limosina de Fabio estaba en un anexo del teatro, específicamente en una zona donde los periodista no podía llegar, tenía un cúpula de reja negra, que impedía tomar fotos desde el aire, y estaba rodeada por un cerco, además de que varios guardias y pokémon patrullaban, Palermo los llevo al vehículo, abrió el maletero y saco 2 sillas

Al menos podías pedirme premiso – comento Fabio, Palermo solo lo ignoro y siguió en su labor, le ordeno a ambos sentarse en las sillas, Fabio le dio su caja

Primero serena – dijo ash, serena miro confundida a Palermo, esta asistió y se inclinó hacia ella abriendo la caja

Palermo comenzó a revisar la mano de serena, ella no pudo ahogar un leve grito de dolor cuando ella le tomo su muñeca

Eres una tonta – dijo tomando un poco de algodón y empapándolo con una botella pequeña, serena bajo la vista avergonzada

Lo siento – murmuro

Deberías, la próxima vez, cierra bien el puño

Serna alzo su vista, topándose con los ojos de Palermo – créeme, aunque no debistes actuar así y no lo apoyo, cumplistes le suelo de muchos hoy

Todos los que tuvimos la desgracia de conocerla hemos deseado romperle la nariz – dijo Fabio

Gra... auch – serena cerro un ojo por el dolor

Estarás bien, pero no hagas nada brusco por ahora, casi te rompes al muñeca, tuvistes suerte, por ahora esto bastara – dijo botando dentro de la limosina el algodón, luego envolvió la mano de serna con una gasa – has que te revise un médico para que no tengas problemas – luego la miro unos instantes – porque siempre que nos encontramos tengo que arreglarte la mano – comentó riendo levemente, luego se giro hacia ash - ahora tu

Ash se quitó el trapo, tenía 3 profundos cortes en su piel, el del centro, aun sangraba un poco, Palermo empapo otro algodón y con las pinzas lo aplico, ash apretó los dientes al sentir su piel arde, luego tomo una gasas y lo cubrió

Ve a ver a un médico también - le dijo - lo he desinfectado, pero mejor prevenir, quien sabe que tenga esa niña en sus manos

Gracias señorita Palermo – le dijo ash

Serna, hicistes algo increíble hoy, jamas sabia visto algo así – al chica sonrió complacida – pero no te confíes, solo porque lo lograstes hoy no significa que funcione mañana – Palermo se levantó – no te duermas solo porque lograstes una magnifica presentación hoy, no creo que permitan que ash te ayude la próxima vez- añadió - aun así, suerte, espero con ansias ver que harás en la exhibición final

[~~]

No veo ningún problema con su mano, señorita – dijo la enfermera Joy luego de revisar a serena

Después del espectáculo, ash y serena salieron en silencio, evitando a las persona ambos se dirigieron al centro pokémon, ash llamo a korrina una vez llegaron, informándoles donde estaban, ya que decidieron hacerle caso a Palermo y fueron a que la enfermera los revisara

Solo ponga un poco de hielo en su mano para bajar la hinchazón - continuo la enfermera – y tome estas pastillas si siente dolor – le dijo entregándole 3 pastillas pequeñas azules

Despidiéndose, los dejo en el vestíbulo, ambos se sentaron junto a la ventana a esperar que llegaran sus amigos

Vaya noche – comentó ash, serena lo miro unos segundos y comenzó a reír

Si, tienes razón, por cierto, gracias

¿Porque? – pregunto ash

Por ayudarme, y defenderme

Ash se rasco la nariz avergonzado – no hay de que serena, aun así, fue un buen golpe, no esperaba eso

Por favor no me lo recuerdes – dijo desviando la mirada – no quiero volver a hacer eso

Pues te aseguro que le dolió – dijo ash riendo – yo lo puedo afirmar – puntualizo señalándose la nariz

Serena se sonrojo, y se enojó – en serio no vas a olvidar eso – dijo molesta

Greninja y delphox veían divertidos a sus entrenadores, buneary se había subido sobre greninja y lo abrasaba con sus orejas, mientras veía con furia a delphox, quien prefirió solo ignorar al pokémon

Por cierto, eso fue increíble serena, lo hicistes – dijo ash emocionado, y con un gran brillo en sus ojos – a mí me tomo casi un año lograrlo, y tú lo hicistes a la primera, fue asombroso

No sé qué paso, ni como lo hice ash, y ni se si podré volverlo a hacer

No te preocupes, te ayudaremos, verdad greninja - el pokémon asistió levemente, con buneary aun colgando de su cuello, como si fuera un extraño collar peludo, aun así, serena se puso a pensar en ello, mientras veía a las personas del otro lado del vidrio

No sabía que paso, solo sucedió, aun así, se sentía feliz

10 minutos después el grupo se reunió, may y korrina hicieron un melodrama, exagerando las acciones de serena, korrina la felicito por el espectáculo que presento al final, elogiando su puñetazo, serena solo quería olvidar ese incidente, también se asombraron por serena, por haber conseguido la misma habilidad que ash, por lo que el grupo decidio ir a festejar en nombre de los 2

.

.

[~~]

Volviiiiiiii

Jajaja

Lo siento, sé que siempre, y recalco, siempre digo esto

Pero bueno, ya saben cómo son las cosas con el trabajo y todo eso, no me queda tiempo

Además, quien publica a media noche jajajaja

Ahora estoy en otra parte, y el horario es algo pesado, de 6 a 3, y estudio en la tarde, por lo que casi no me queda tiempo en la noche para nada que no sea estudiar, pero bueno, lastimosamente tengo la mala costumbre de no querer morirme de hambre, y no seguir como barrendero

Que les aprecio el capítulo, y si, sé que es un poco raro que serena también pueda, pero es algo necesario, más adelante lo verán, aun así, me gustaría sus opiniones

El próximo capítulo se podría decir que es el siguiente arco, cuando lo lean entenderán, pero no puedo decir nada mas

Por cierto, hasta ahora no tengo muchos votos, solo uno para la mega de paul, y es para agron (creo que así se escribe, me da pereza buscarlo) y es necesario para el siguiente capítulo, así que por favor, ayúdenme

Mega agron, otro pokémon de su equipo, le meto otro que no tiene pero que puede mega evolucionar, o le invento una mega bien fumada XD

[- barra espaciadora de alta calidad solo disponible en cuenta priemun-]

Review: para hangover

Esta es un oneshot, lo siento, pero no tendrá continuación

Haruzafiro: gracias, me alegra que te gustara, y también, gracias, me esforcé mucho en la narración, le alegra que te gustara

Estui: lo siete amigo, pero como dije, es un oneshot, no tendrá continuación, honestamente no creo poder darle una y que sea buena, solo lo pensé para un capitulo, otro seria forzado y no tendría la misma calidad

.

.

Review: para este

Torterrax-99: me hace feliz que te guste, jeje y si, los hago largos los capítulos, pero así los siento mejor

The master gold 10: como se supone que es para niños, no pueden tener temas serios, y bueno, alola es el mejor ejemplo de ellos, tampoco quisiera que serena apareciera en alola, como he dicho, la serie es "buena", no es mala, pero no es la mejor, todavía, aun ahora, no me acostumbro a la animación hecha en pain, además, a veces siento muy forzados los chistes, y cosas así, por cierto, recuerda que beldum no aprende ningún movimiento hasta que evoluciona, ni con tutores y nada, así que así va a estar por ahora, además, solo te dire esto, lysson no es el único villano, falta el OC mío, y créeme, es uno de los que más he trabajado, desde que comencé el fic

baraka108: si, sigo vivo jajajaja, tuve intención de sacar para el capítulo del beso, pero no tuve tiempo, como dije, el trabajo, y las ganas de no morir de hambre me mantienen ocupado, y si, es la mentira en abril (aun lloro por ello)

Estui: correcto, jajaja, (no había llorado tanto desde clannad), de hecho, medio sigo uno tuyo (El comienzo de un nuevo reto) digo medio porque no me he suscrito aun, pero lo tengo en el celular bajado, además por el trabajo, solo leo los fic que sigo durante el almuerzo, y en la noche, llego muy cansado, por eso tarde tanto en terminar de revisar el capítulo, lo tenía casi terminado desde hace 3 meses, pero como dije, el trabajo y el estudio, de hecho, mejor me suscribo ahorita jajaja

carlos29: me alegra ayudarte

una cosa, en el capítulo anterior dije que no recibí review, pero si recibí, lo que paso es que no recibí la notificación que tenía un review, no se porque, de hecho uno de este (20) también no me apareció la notificación, me di cuenta por The master gold 10, tu review es largo (no me quejo, me gusta) pero como es largo, no lo leo completo en el celular, por lo que decidí revisarlo en el fic, y ahí me di cuenta que tenía uno sin recibir notificación, y también me encontré los que me dejaron en el fic anterior, lo siento por eso

Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Si le gusto, suscríbanse y dejen su review, eso me anima a seguir, felices fiesta agostinas

Para los salvadoreños, ¿quien ya fue a consuma o al estadio? Yo no, tuve turnos esta semana, no me quedo tiempo, y mañana estará muy lleno jejeje

Por cierto, noir es el rival de ash de sion

.

.

Notas

1- para este punto solo pondré shuriken, porque shuriken de agua es muy largo, y ya todos sabemos que son

2- Sé que vamos a permanecer juntos hasta el final, eso le dice


End file.
